Frozen Soul
by LadyMisaga
Summary: The real question was, was any of it worth staining their hands and souls with the blood of others? Four young men would have to ask themselves that very question as they went down that hard, trying, and rocky path.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Naruto, the thumbnails used, or anything else for that matter. FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and the thumbnails belong to their respective artists.**

_  
A/N: This story was written for Curpicanka because she's awesome._

**  
Additional Warning: Strong Language  
**

**_Summary: Our souls, our freedom, for what? What was it that we're really giving up everything for? Our family? Fulfillment, a satisfaction that we finally did something worth while with our pathetic lives? To escape a life of torment? To finally have some control over our own lives? The real question was, was any of it worth staining our hands and souls with the blood of others? Four young men would have to ask themselves those very questions as they went down that hard, trying, and rocky path. Together they would learn more about themselves, each other, and what exactly was worth fighting and possibly dying for . . ._**

**Chapter One**

_**  
Basic Training**_

If it wasn't already unnerving that they were signing their lives over to the military, the yelling, shouting, and intimidation of the base and the commander twisted their stomachs uncomfortably enough to make them nervous. They were forced off the bus in the freezing weather with the bags they'd brought with them from the stay in the hotel the night before, already twenty hours ago. They'd been told they would be up for thirty-six hours and hadn't been aloud to sleep on the ten hour bus ride to the country side of the foreign country, to more than half of them, where the base was located.

To have two different officers, whose ranks eluded them in their hazed state of mind, shouting and giving out orders upon stepping into the small, cramped, and poorly insulated building made them all even more nervous. They were told to line up against the wall and put their bags down at their feet. The talking had ceased after another commander came down the hallway shouting at each and everyone of them to "Shut the fuck up!"

When he reached the front of the group he turned and glared at all of them, the other two commanders walked down the line to make sure everyone was silent and giving them orders to face forward and remain still. A few of them jumped at the loud voice of the commander at the front of the line.

"Alright you sacks of worthless shit, listen up! You will all be issued clothes from the military to wear and change out of your pathetic civilian clothes. You will turn in all possessions and only keep on your person a means to identify yourselves. You will all go through medical exams and if you fail any of the medical exams we will send your pathetic ass back home to your mothers! You will not talk unless spoken to and you will do as you are told. Is that understood."

"Yes sir," came the tired reply, a few being late. The commander's glare intensified. "When I, or anyone else asks you a question you will reply with a loud and clear yes sir or no sir. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," that came out louder and clearer, but it still wasn't good enough for the commander. He sighed angrily, "What in the hell was that? You lot are supposed to be the Special Ops? I must have a bunch of sissy ass girls. Now, try it again ladies!"

"YES SIR!"

"That's better, now pick up your shit and move it!" The commander walked down the hallway. Everyone in the line up quickly grabbed their bags and made to follow him with the other two shouting and yelling at them to hurry up. Among the new recruits were two blonds in front of two brunettes. One of the blonds had a braid down his back that reached the middle of his back, the other had untamed hair that spiked up naturally. The brunette directly behind the one with the braid had slicked back black hair with bangs that came down along the outline of his face. The shorter brunette behind him had spiky black hair that stood up in the back.

The four of them happened to be at the front of the line. They came to the end of the hallway and followed along the wall as they made a right turn and walked quickly to the end of that hallway then made another right to stop behind a long line of more recruits. There was at least a few hundred in front of them and from the sounds of it there were even more arriving behind their group.

The blond at the front with the spiky hair sighed and jumped when the commander glared and shouted at him, "What are you sighing about, are you tired, are you dying you shit?"

"No sir!"

"Then keep your damn sounds behind closed lips maggot!"

"Yes sir!"

The blond behind him smirked and the smirk died when the commander turned to him. "What are you smirking at fagot? Do you think something is funny?"

"Yes sir!"

The commander raised an eyebrow and side stepped so that he could look directly at him. The blond with the braid remained still and looking forward, his face expressionless. "Oh, is that so, well why don't you share with everyone here what you think is so damn funny?"

"Sir, your choice of vocabulary sir."

The commander nodded, "Ah, so you think my choice of vocabulary is funny maggot? Well how about I give you a lesson in my fucking vocabulary? I could think of a few choice words for you or maybe for your cunt of a mother. Do you still think my vocabulary is funny fagot? Did your whore of a mother let you grow your hair out to look like a girl of did you fucking decide that on your own you sissy punk fagot?"

The blond tensed and his hands fisted at his side but he refused to say anything, his jaw was clenched as he tried to refrain from saying anything. He had to remind himself that if he responded he was most likely going to be sent home with a dishonorable discharge. He couldn't care less about what the bastard said about him, but when he'd insulted his mother he'd seen red flash before his eyes in rage.

"What's the matter, do you think my vocabulary isn't funny now, or are you too much of a pussy to say anything?"

He still refused to open his mouth, but his fingers dug into his hands threatening to draw blood at the amount of self restraint it took for him to keep his mouth shut. The tall brunette behind him had tensed from trying to restrain himself from speaking out or telling the commander to back off. The blond in front of him looked like he was ready to rip the mans' throat out and the brunette behind the taller one had a murderous glint in his black eyes.

"It would seem that you don't find my choice of vocabulary very funny anymore, nothing but a gutless bitch, just like your mother."

The blond with the braided hair turned his head just slightly, his unique golden eyes a very molten gold and glazed over with anger. He was gritting his teeth to keep his mouth shut. The commander smirked at the look in his eyes, "Oh, well it seems I struck a nerve. You better keep that anger boy, it will help you survive."

He stepped back and went back to looking ahead. It took them an entire two hours to finally reach the front of the line and by that time the fuming blond had luckily calmed down along with the three around him. But it wasn't likely they were going to forget anything. Once they made it into the cramped room they turned over their belongings with the exception of an i.d. and were given a thick, green bag, a box, and assigned clothes once someone took their measurements and guessed their sizes.

Then they were led out of the room and back out into the hallway where they had to tear the tags off everything and put it in the green bag. Then they had to change into their assigned clothes, a white t-shirt, white underwear, a pair of black shorts, and grey sweats to go over that with white socks and ugly, plain tennis shoes. They had to hand in their civilian clothes and then they were led out of the building and into the cold outdoors. They were marched to another building that looked a lot like a warehouse. Once inside they found that it was a warehouse with matted floors and very poor insulation.

They were told to put their bags against the wall and then had to line up in front of the bags until their names were called by one of the doctors or nurses. That was how they finally heard one anothers' names, they were called in order of their names and were told that they would line up in the same place once they finished with their exams. Elric happened to be the one with the braid, Uzumaki was the one in front of him, Mustang the one behind him, and then Uchiha was the one behind Mustang. It took eight hours to completely finish the entire exam, get their shots, have dental work done, and check their eyesight.

By the time they finished and all of them had returned they were marching back to the other building to be fed. Their meal lasted in the same silence due to the fact that the entire galley was completely silent. There was only thirty of them in the group and they sat at one table together. They'd only finished eating when they were told to stand and get rid of their trays. Then they were led out of the building and to another building across from the one where the medical exams were. Each building was at least half a mile apart from each other and the freezing weather and walking through the snow only drained their strength.

They were all exhausted by the time they made it to the next building and the good insulation and warmth made all of them feel even more tired. They were led down the main hallway that led down the center of the large building and then up two flights of stairs and down another hallway. They reached the end of the hallway and then turned right and were filed into a spacious classroom already filled with at least one hundred and seventy other recruits seated at rickety, old, wooden desks.

Their group of thirty filled up the last row at the back of the room and once they took their seats the three commanders joined the other nine at the front of the room. Four of the nine left the room through a side door to the right. The majority of those in the room jumped when one of the commanders shouted.

"Alright you maggots, listen up and wake up!"

Everyone in the room sat up straight the adrenaline of being startled given them enough tense energy to do so for the moment. "All of you in this room are recommended to become the best the military has to offer. You are all members of the Special Ops and you worked like hell to be put into this battalion. Take a good look around because you may not be seeing any of these faces very long. The maximum number of graduates from this battalion is sixty. There are two hundred of you in this room. So all of you had better keep in mind that if you are not giving it your all and working your asses off you will most likely not make the cut."

"You will all be trained twice as hard, expected to learn and accomplish twice as much, and be required to push yourselves three times harder than you think is possible. It is our job to make sure that when you graduate you have the skills, intelligence, and the know how to be members of the Special Ops. If you want your time here to go by as quickly as possible then I suggest you keep you fucking mouths shut, follow orders, pay attention, and do what is expected of you with the same vigor you would have if you were fighting to survive. Is that clear?"

The room exploded in a loud and clear, "YES SIR!"

"Good. Now, let's get down to what you should expect while you are here. All the rights and freedom you thought you had as civilians no longer exist. You are now the property of the military. I don't give a rats ass if someone insults your mother, your brother, sister, father, girlfriend, or you, you will not talk back and you will keep your mother fucking mouths shut unless you have something intelligent to say that pertains to answering a question concerning your orders. You are not here to make friends and we are not your friends. We don't give a damn about your personal life, your fucking problems, or how horrible your god damn childhoods were. If you break down and cry like a fucking sissy then we will send your pansy ass back home to your damn mother."

"Should any of you feel like you are dying or should anyone sustain a mortal wound then you can complain, otherwise I really don't give a fuck. None of you in here have any fucking health problems and since you qualified to become a part of this battalion you are all fit enough to handle whatever we throw at you. If you prove us otherwise we will send you to another battalion or you will pack your shit and go back to your fucking momma's. This is not a camp, this is not a fucking school trip, this is the military, not a fucking vacation."

"Wake the FUCK up!"

A few of the recruits that had dozed off jumped awake, the commander walked over to the one that had nodded off and was seated at the front. "Get on your mother fucking feet, all of you!"

Everyone jumped to their feet and waited in silence. The commander's voice could be heard even over some of the taller guys in the room. "Now since all of you seem to find what I have to say so fucking boring you can all stay on your feet for the remainder of your time in my damn classroom!"

"I will not tolerate weakness, imperfection, or laziness. If you want to survive this battalion and graduate then I suggest you be ready to bust your fucking asses in doing so. Is there anyone is this room that is not a Private First Class?"

Half the group raised their hands, none of which came from the last group of thirty that were seated in the back row. "Well that narrows down the potential candidates that will be leaving."

"Those of you that are, remain on your feet, the rest of you lazy sons' of bitches sit the fuck down."

* * *

Already two weeks in and they were completely worn out everytime they finally made it back to their compartment. Before they were allowed to sleep they had to fold clothes, check their uniforms for the following day, iron, and then hygiene. Once they finished with that they had to make sure everything was perfect in the compartment and then the four hour watches began.

While on watch two recruits had to make sure everyone and everything was kept in order. One remained in the compartment while the other was sent to walk to perimeter of the building. By now the group of two hundred had become only one hundred and seventy-five. The physical demands had been too much for the first twenty-five and they were sent to another battalion.

They had to run seven miles a day, marched at least ten miles a day, did at least seventy push ups, fifty sit ups, thirty pull ups, and studied endlessly. They had to memorize ranks, Code of Arms, principles and laws as well as consequences to breaking either, and had to study about the different types of weaponry along with it.

"Where is my Yeoman?" Elric sighed and stopped the task of checking his bunk for neatness and organization and quickly walked to the small office at the front of the compartment which was really just a small sized warehouse that never got warm. The office was just a closed off space with paper walls around it and a desk, stacks of files around the walls and two chairs in front of the desk. The Yeoman was basically the secretary of the battalion who was assigned the job of keeping up with everyone's records, names, numbers, and had to hear grievances and problems they had. He also had to make sure to keep track of everyone and alert the R.D.C.(1) of any problems.

Elric had a thick bag with a strap that laid across his chest to hold the bag at his hip. He always had to make sure his uniform was perfect and the only reason he had accepted the responsibility, other than not having a choice, was because he had been the only one that was good at filing and most of the recruits had come to him with problems to begin with. They asked him how to do this and that and gave him ten different things to do on top of what the R.D.C.'s ordered him to do.

"Where are Coleman's files?"

Elric opened the bag and thumbed through the files then dug out the requested one and handed it to the R.D.C. seated behind the deck. He was bulky man, blond hair, six feet tall, blue eyes, and was strict, tough, and didn't put up with bullshit or give anyone any slack. He expected everyone to do their jobs perfectly with no mistakes and you had hell to pay if you didn't do it.

He opened the file and scanned through it before looking up at Elric who purposely made sure his eyes looked straight forward. "Have Coleman come to my office immediately and send Mustang as well."

"Yes sir," Elric said loud and clear then saluted the R.D.C., dropped the salute, did an about face(2), and walked out of the office. He took a deep breath before walking back through the compartment and called, "Coleman and Arpock(3)! Master Sergeant wants to see you."

Mustang glanced at him from where he was helping another recruit go through their bunk. He stood up from his kneeling position and walked over to Elric, "What's going on now?"

Elric shrugged, "Not sure."

Coleman came up to them, he was a pale, stocky, blond haired and blue eyed kid of about twenty. He was an average recruit and lately he'd been slacking off so Elric and Mustang had a good guess of what the Master Sergeant had in mind for him. Never the less, Mustang led Coleman to the office.

Twenty minutes of so later the two walked out and the Master Sergeant stepped out of his office to shout out; "Master of Arms(4), Yeoman, Arpock, and Arock(5), in my office now!"

Mustang, Elric, Uzumaki, and Uchiha all made their way towards the office and then were told to follow the Master Sergeant out of the compartment and outside into the cold. Once the door closed behind them they all lined up against the wall to their left and waited at attention(6) for the Master Sergeant to say what he had to say, which most likely meant they were going to be bitched out. It was obvious as they were led outside the compartment.

The Master Sergeant paced in front of them for a few minutes before he stopped and looked at them with a grimace. He inhaled and the four of them waited for the yelling to begin. "Do you four maggots have any idea what being the leaders of this battalion means? You have to teach them what you know, the four of you are supposed to teach them how mother fucking easy this shit is! If they are too fucking stupid to learn from any of you then that is their fucking problem! I don't want a bunch of idiots in this fucking battalion!"

He stopped and Elric tensed when he stepped up to him to yell in his face, "Yeoman! You need to find an escort to take Coleman to a sissy brigade! Get your ass in my office and get all the fucking paperwork together! Now!"

Elric saluted him, "Yes sir!" Then he dropped the salute, did a left face, stepped five paces away, made a right face and walked around the commander to the door. He closed the door behind him and went into the office and began getting the paperwork together. He also had to use the phone to call the other battalions and see if they had room for another recruit.

Meanwhile, back outside the compartment. "You punks need to step it up, make sure everyone knows what the fuck they are doing. If another recruit comes to me asking how to do a mother fucking thing it will be your asses! The Yeoman does not have time to pick up any fucking slack from you three bitches! Do your fucking jobs and if there are still fucking maggots that do not do what they are fucking told to do then I will send them to another fucking battalion! Get your asses in their and get the fucking compartment on spot, now!"

"Yes Sir!" The three saluted and waited for the commander to walk back inside before they dropped the salute and walked inside. Uchiha and Mustang made the rounds to make sure everyone was working on their bunks while Uzumaki pulled anyone that wasn't doing so aside and told them to get the compartment on spot.

When it was finally times for lights out the Arpock, Arock, Master of Arms, and the Yoleman were the only ones still out of their bunks, and the only ones that could be. They stood together by the Arocks' bunk talking quietly.

"This is pure bullshit, one recruit can't hack being in this battalion and all of us get bitched at," Elric said to the other three.

"Yeah, but it is sorta our jobs to make sure they at least know what the fuck they are doing," Uzumaki replied.

"Hn, we didn't volunteer for this however," was what Uchiha said. He hardly ever spoke unless he was pissed off and from the fiery look in his black eyes they could tell he was more than fed up with what was going on.

"We just need to stick it out and try to live through this," was Mustang's reply.

"Well fuck, you three haven't heard what the Master Sergeant wants us to do come four-one week.(7)"

The three looked at Elric questioningly. Elric sighed and explained, "He wants the four of us and some other recruits that haven't been fucking up all the time to take part in a different kind of training. We'll still get credit and still learn the shit we need to know in this battalion, but the program is a week long and we'll be going through this hard ass training regimen."

"What exactly is it," Mustang asked.

"Some elite training shit that will get us promoted when we graduate if we live through it."

"We're already higher ranked than any of the recruits."

"We'll be promoted to Sergeant First Class."

The other three grew silent at that then Uzumaki said, "Really? Hell, why don't we do it."

"This is the military dobe, we don't have a choice."

Uzumaki glared at the Uchiha for the last remark, "Teme, he said the Master Sergeant wanted us to do it, not that we had to."

"Baka, it's the same thing."

Mustang smirked, "He does make a point, it's not like we've had a choice about anything here."

Elric scoffed, "Well, we did sign our souls over to the military."

"Hn, only our freedom, they won't take my soul."

Elric looked at Uchiha with a smirk, but there was a serious look in his eyes as he met those black eyes; "Not yet, but give it time."

Mustang looked sharply at Elric, "Ed, what are you talking about?"

Elric sighed and met Mustangs' eyes, the same black as Uchiha's only there was a tint of midnight blue to his eyes. "You do realize what is going to happen once we finish boot camp, don't you? We'll be shipped off to the battlefield and that's where you really find out how high of a price being in the military means."

Mustang notice the certainty, the knowing look in Elric's eyes and he was left to wonder just how old he was. He'd told them he was eighteen, but at the moment, with that look in his eyes, he look much, much older than that. Elric averted his eyes and yawned, "Well, I'm going to get some sleep."

Uchiha had watched Elric closely since day one, as the other three had. He could tell that the four of them had something in common, something that had drawn them together back when they first met each other on the bus. He knew that sooner or later they would all figure out why they felt so drawn towards one another, even if it took until after they finally made it through boot camp.

_**Okay, here goes nothing . . .**_

_**(1) Recruit Division Commander (2) 180 degree turn where you place the toe of your right foot behind the heel of your left to make the turn (it's harder than you'd think to keep your balance doing that ^^)  
(3) The Recruit, as in a recruit, Battalion/Platoon Commander- In the case of this story it's Battalion on purpose-Platoons are generally smaller than Battalions.  
(4) They are pretty much the ones in charge beneath the Arock- They are the ones that drill recruits when they mess up and are generally supposed to be 'in your face'  
(5) Arock, basically the assistant to the Arpock, they do the same thing. Teach recruits, drill them, make sure they do what they are told.  
(6) Toes apart at 45 degree angle, heels together, hands at side in alignment with the seams of your pants in fists, thousand yard stare (Which just means you stare straight forehead and don't narrow your eyes, twitch, look around.) Stand perfectly still and silent. (Discipline, gah.)**_

_**Anything else I didn't explain and you don't get, let me know.^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Naruto, the thumbnails used, or anything else for that matter. FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and the thumbnails belong to their respective artists.**

_  
A/N: This story was written for Curpicanka because she's awesome._

**  
Additional Warning: Some strong language.**

_  
What was it exactly that they were selling their souls for?  
What was it they were willing to risk their lives for?  
When they realized that  
Then they would finally  
Have a reason to press onward_

**Chapter 2  
**

**_Graduation, Promotions, and Secrets  
_**

The last week at boot camp proved to be more relaxing than they had thought it would have. Compared to the previous weeks and endless training and studying, this last week was laid back. They had finished and passed all their exams, a select few making the top scores in both the physical and written exams, and they were all aware of where they stood and where they were to go next. As a battalion fit for only the best, Special Ops, the numbers had definitely been cut down by the last week. Out of the one hundred and seventy-five that had remained back at the second week only thirty had made it through to the end.

If one was to be entirely truthful the definition of those in 'Special Ops' were really just those that were part of a regimen created for the personal assassins to the current Fueror. Of course, the four that had excelled in the training and went on to complete the extra training were to be sent out to different points where their Fueror needed them to be. In this war, it didn't matter if they believed in what they were fighting for, they all had to follow orders.

Out of the seventy-five that had been chosen for the elite training, only four of them made it all the way through. Those four were the chosen leaders of the battalion; Mustang, Elric, Uzumaki, and Uchiha. Many had expected the four to make it all the way through to the end, expected them to excell at the elite training, but by how much they had surpassed everyone had been a surprise to even the R.D.C.'s and other commanders.

They were all promoted to the rank of Major, but the real reason was more than just completing every level of training available, it was because of the war. The war that was taking place only twenty miles outside of the country side where the base was located. Considering how busy everyone always was during the earlier weeks of training this last week was when they finally had the time to get to know one another and seperate into their own groups of friends.

Uzumaki had managed to make friends with just about anyone, as did Elric. The two had given the Master Sergeant hell most of the time, being smart asses and pulling pranks that eventually got them into a lot of trouble. The only reason they kept their jobs was because the others that tried to do their jobs weren't up to par with how well the two of them did their jobs.

One thing was for certain, calling a recruit by their first name when you weren't given permission to do so often ended up creating hostility among them. That was why Elric didn't get along with just anyone, he mostly kept to himself when he wasn't being loud and obnoxious like Uzumaki. It was obvious to everyone that the two had grown up together and knew one another pretty well.

Another thing that was very obvious was that Uchiha was moody, sarcastic, and didn't care much for socializing. When he was particularly pissed or moody he would start ranting in Japanese and only Uzumaki, Mustang, and Elric understood him then. That was why most just stayed away from him.

As for Mustang, most thought the same of him as they did of the other three; arrogant and proud. Though they thought the four were full of themselves, they still respected them because they had shown that they were not all talk on many occasions. The only ones that could take them during combat training had been each other. But because of the jealousy and expectation most of the battalion, and anyone else had for them, they often avoided getting too close to them.

Uzumaki had a carefree personality and attracted a lot of attention, but it was known he only trusted his best friend. Elric was much the same. That was why the four of them were standing in the corner of the compartment talking amongst themselves while everyone else was huddled in small groups around their bunks.

Elric was leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest listening to Uzumaki and Mustang talk.

"At least we finally have the luxury of talking to each other about shit that isn't about the military."

Mustang nodded, "Yes, but all the same, we still need to watch what we talk about"

Uchiha smirked, "What's the matter Roy, worried someone will overhear your secrets?"

Elric looked up at that, he always got a kick out of how Uchiha could manipulate his voice to sound cunning or sarcastic even while talking about something serious. He also noticed that there seemed to be a knowing look in his eyes as he looked at Mustang. He sighed, he knew the two had known each other before and for some reason he was curious to know more about his new friends.

Mustang smirked and said to Uchiha, "All of us have our secrets, don't we Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Uzumaki looked between the two feeling left out, he pouted and looked at Uchiha, "Sas' what the hell are you talking about?"

Elric laughed, "Come on Naruto, didn't you just hear him, no telling our secrets in the compartment."

Mustang nodded once, "Yes, there's no need to let others know our pasts."

Uzumaki sighed, "I know that, but eventually we'll have to talk about it, that's what friends do."

Elric sighed, "No shit, but sometimes there are things friends just don't want to know about their friends," he teased Uzumaki. Uzumaki's retaliation was to lung at him and lock him in a head lock, "What are you talking about shorty?"

Elric tensed and glared at his best friend through the headlock, he twisted himself free and shoved Uzumaki away from him, "I'm not short."

Mustang smirked, "Oh no? What do you call someone that barely reaches sixty-five inches?"

Elric sighed, he'd gotten used to being teased for his height while he was at boot camp, and it did a great deal for his self control. Before he would beat the hell out of anyone that called him short and go off on a rant. But now, now he would bite his tongue and keep from beating anyone to death, he would get them back in due time anyway.

Elric smirked, "Average height, besides all of you are just freaks."

Mustang was the tallest one among them, he stood at seventy-four inches, a good nine inches taller than Elric. Uchiha was only two inches taller than Elric and Uzumaki was three inches taller than Elric. So it was pretty natural that Elric would be picked on by the other three for his height.

Uchiha rolled his eyes, "Sure."

Uzumaki grinned and ruffled Elric's hair with a laugh when Elric made to bite him. Even though all of them had to have their hair cut off when they arrived, it didn't take long to have some hair grow back. Elric's hair had already grown back to a length where he had to cut his hair three times to keep it short enough for the military's standards. He let his bangs grow out in retaliation since he had to keep his hair off the back of his neck. He had sworn he would let his hair grow back to the length it was before they cut it once he finished with boot camp.

Uchiha's hair had already grown back to the length it had been before he cut it, he only had to keep the hair on the back of his head trimmed short so that it didn't stick up. None of them knew how truly aggravated he was to have to keep cutting his hair, he'd been perfectly fine with the way his hair had been when he'd arrived. He told himself that once he finally graduated from boot camp he was going to wear his hair how he preferred it and probably let it grow out to a longer length.

Mustangs' hair was just a little shorter than it had been when he'd first arrived, he had to make sure his hair didn't touch his ears on the side. He no longer kept his hair slicked back like before letting it do whatever it wanted for the most part. Uzumaki's hair was still pretty short, but he at least had hair on his head. When they'd had their hair buzzed off it had driven them all insane. He was the only one who voiced as much.

Mustang moved to sit on the ground leaning back against the wall, Elric went back to his earlier perch against the wall while Uchiha and Uzumaki bickered over something neither were really listening to. The two of them were always arguing with each other over something and when Uchiha slipped into talking Japanese it only pissed him off even more that Uzumaki could understand him and speak Japaneese as well.

Mustang always wondered why Elric and Uzumaki could speak three different languages, but he wasn't going to ask until they were no longer surrounded by more than plenty other people that were more likely to stab them in the back than anything. There was a lot of hostility towards them from the others in their battalion. He knew it mostly had to do with jealousy, but he wished they would have at least developed some sense of camaraderie considering that they had all been around each other for two months now.

Another thing he wondered about was the level of friendship and camaraderie between the four of them. Sometimes he felt as though there was something else there, something that went past friendship. It was as though there was some underlining, secret, an attraction between them. He felt that way about Elric and could see it at times between Uzumaki and Uchiha. He knew the risks should any of them act on it and wasn't sure if the other three could sense or see it.

What really drove him crazy was how much he truly wanted to get to know Elric, wanted to get close to him, to trust him and have Elric trust him. He truly wanted to know about his life and what brought about that mature, knowing look in his eyes, what had he been through that made him so much older than his years? He wanted to know what the meaning of that shadow that hung over Elric when he thought no one was paying attention. Uzumaki had the same shadow, he'd only seen it pass over him once when the two were having a conversation amongst themselves.

He had grown up being friends with Uchiha, they'd been in the same situation, living up to the expectations of their families and taking in the responsibilities of having dark secrets to hide and darker roads to tread because of what their families expected of them. When their families had fallen they'd been shipped off to another country and had to serve in the military to pay back the man that had taken them in. It was a complex thing to explain and even more complicated to try and justify. They both harbored dark secrets and pasts and had committed sins for the man that provided them with their necessities.

Mustang was brought out of his thoughts when Elric nudged him in the side, "Whatcha thinking about so hard Mustang?"

Mustang raised an eyebrow questioningly at Elric as he rubbed his side where he'd been elbowed. "What does it matter, it's not as if you can think very hard yourself Elric." He smirked at the heated glare Elric gave him, one thing was for sure, he enjoyed teasing the shorter man.

Elric huffed, "As if you'd be able to keep up with me anyway, old man."

Mustang's smirk fell to be replaced with a glare, "I'm not that much older than you Elric."

It would seem that Elric enjoyed taunting and teasing him as well, which just made it all the more fun to start the taunting. "Though I could be considered an old man if your height is put into the equation."

Elric scowled, "Cheeky bastard."

Mustang smirked and their banter was cut off when the Master Sergeant came up to them.

"Are you four lovebirds done flirting with one another or am I going to have to do the work myself?"

Mustang was the first one to get to his feet and respond; "What work is it you have for us to do Master Sergeant?"

"Yeoman," Elric looked at him, "Sir?"

"I want you to make sure the paperwork is ready for the ceremony, it's been rescheduled for tomorrow. After that, Uzumaki you will assist Uchiha with handing out the new ranks and insignia's. A few of you have been promoted considering the change in the war and the need for officers. Mustang, go around and make sure everyone has their dress uniforms up to par and ready for tomorrow."

"Yes sir," the four of them said together before they set off to do as they were instructed. As Elric was the Yeoman he was naturally the first to find out who was being promoted already. It wasn't unheard of as much as it was overwhelming that so many rose to the higher ranks so fast. But from what he'd heard you were promoted even quicker while on the battlefield.

The initial rank for them to rise to once they finished and passed the elite training had been Sergeant First Class, but they were already Majors within the following week. Now, the graduation ceremony had been changed to tomorrow and they were being promoted again. They had started out as regular foot soldiers, risen to non-commissioned officers, and now they were commissioned officers. He went down the list of promotions from the Master Sergeants' desk.

They were already ranked as officers, but of course they still had to go through the officer's training, it was the only thing saving them from going straight to the battlefield. There were only a few promotions, those going from enlisted ranks to non-commissioned officers. It was a lot of responsibility once they actually had the ranks that were listed on the paperwork. The highest rank anyone held before the graduation ceremony was only Lance Corporal. But they were given their insignia's prior to the ceremony so that the officers that were going to be training them would be able to tell who was going where. It wasn't as though they actually took the time out to read the paperwork. Elric let out a deep breath and resigned himself to look for the proper insignia's and collar devices.

He couldn't argue about his rank and no one in their right mind would be against rising in the ranks as fast as they were. It was too much to take in at one time and he knew pretty well what their ranks would mean for them. If only they hadn't of done so well during that damn elite training. But then again, they hadn't known that the officers in charge of the training were looking for something other than physical abilities.

The training had tested their adaptability, how quickly they could think in intense moments, it basically pushed them to their limits, which was why the four of them were the only ones to make it all the way through. The real twist to their elite training had been the special abilities that were needed to even survive the training. It was rare to have four cadets actually survive the training, even more unlikely to have those four inhabit abilities that were not deemed _'human._'

That alone was enough to drive Elric to want to know his three friends better, he wanted to know how they came across such unnatural abilities and whether or not it was in the same way he had. He snapped out of his thoughts when Uchiha clicked his tongue at him in irritation. Elric sighed, "Ja, I know already."

Uchiha scoffed, "Then why are you still standing there?"

Elric glared at him and walked out of the office with the new insignia's and collar devices. Uchiha followed him as he handed out the insignia's and explained for the hundredth time that the ranks weren't official until they went through the proper training. By the time they had to eat dinner the four of them had finally finished getting everyone ready for the ceremony tomorrow.

The insignia's for the promoted recruits were tucked away in the pocket of their duffle bags. The uniform they were to wear tomorrow was their dress uniform. Navy blue slacks with a brown lining on the inside of the pants, a yellowish green button up, long sleeved shirt, and a darker jade green jacket that came down to the middle of their thighs and buttoned up the middle all the way to their chins. There was a golden belt that went around their waists over the jacket they had on. Each helmet had the insignia designed to indicate them as members of the Special Ops in the middle of the black helmet placed just above the plastic, black visor. It was a silver cross with a snake wrapped around it.

The insignia unsettled Elric for some reason, but he preferred not to dwell on it too much. Once they returned and went through the task of cleaning the compartment and making sure everything was in order the majority of them went to sleep. Elric and Mustang had first watch so they were among the few still awake.

The following morning everyone was woken at the usual zero six hundred hours and they were quick to change and double check their dress uniforms. The ceremony itself was nothing more than a long speech where they had to stay in formation while an officer told them congratulations in twenty different ways and went on to tell them that they were the best of the best and the same nonsense they'd heard plenty of times before. The ceremony had taken place outside in the large platform where they had training for marching and drilling. It was chilly outside, but sunny at the same time. As most of their family members were not notified of the change of date there wasn't much for an audience. Four of them weren't all that disappointed by the lack of an audience, as they really didn't have the family and friends the others did to attend their graduation ceremony. When they found out that they were granted two days of leave before their officer training and/or schooling for their job specialty began, most of them forgot about the lack of family and friends attending the graduation.

After the long ceremony finally finished it was time for them to have lunch and then they just went back to their compartment for the remainder of the day to wait for their next meal. They weren't permitted to leave until the following morning after breakfast and they'd been informed that they had to return to the base by twenty-one hundred hours the following night. Another rule they had to follow was the buddy system, each of them had been assigned to stay with a member of their battalion. Luckily for the four of them, they'd been paired up together, it just wasn't exactly what they had planned on. Mustang was paired up with Elric while Uzumaki and Uchiha were paired together. They had to stay with the one they were paired with and make sure that they made it back to the base together at the designated time. They would have felt better being paired with their best friends, instead of their rivals.

That in itself was another story, even though they worked well together they still always competed with one another. It was especially so between Elric and Mustang and then Uzumaki and Uchiha. That made it ironic that the Master Sergeant paired them together and from the smirk on his face when he informed them that they were paired together, he was fully aware of the problems that might arise because of their rivalry. At the moment however, the four of them were enjoying the break they were granted, the paperwork was done, everyone was dressed in their usual uniforms, and their dress uniforms were neatly stowed away for tomorrow with extra clothes for the following day while they were on leave.

Elric was laying back on his bunk staring up at the bunk above him lost in thought, he was unaware of Mustang coming up to the bunk and sitting down on the ground next to his bed until he suddenly said, "What's up Elric?"

Elric jumped and glared heatedly at Mustang who met his glare with a smirk, "Jumpy Elric, or are you nervous about something?"

"What do you want Mustang?"

"Nothing, just thought that maybe we should come to a truce before we have to spend thirty-six hours around one another."

"A truce of what, if you keep your mouth shut and don't make comments you know will piss me off there won't be a problem."

Mustang sighed and Elric sat up on his bunk just as Uzumaki and Uchiha came up to them. Uzumaki sat down on Elric's bunk next to him. "What's up Ed?"

"Why do all of you keep asking me that like something is wrong?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No damn it, I was just thinking is all, or am I not allowed to get a moment of peace without you mother hens bothering the shit out of me?"

Uzumaki grinned at him, 'Hell no, you're stuck with us forever."

Ed growled, "I think I've suffered enough being stuck with you all this time."

"Aww, you're so sweet Ed," to emphasize his point Uzumaki pulled Elric into a one armed hug that got him promptly shoved off Elric's bunk. Mustang smirked and turned a scornful look to Elric, "Now was that really called for?"

Elric had the indecency to blow a raspberry at Mustang and lay back down on his bunk with his back facing him. Uchiha rolled his eyes at the three of them annoyed at how childish they were acting. Uzumaki lay on the ground for a moment with a blank look on his face and then got to his feet with a scowl on his face. "Whatcha go and do that for?"

"Dummkopf,(1)" came a irritated growl from Elric.

Naruto glared at him, "Arschloch.(2)"

Elric sat up and glared at Uzumaki, "Ärgerlich Dumbass.(3)"

"Sie haben zwei besser nicht ankommen in einen Kampf hier gehabt,(4)" Mustang said with a slight accent. Elric and Uzumaki looked at him startled that he was speaking German. They both calmed from the shock of hearing Mustang speaking German.

Sasuke was the next one to surprise them by speaking to them in perfect German, "Hat Ihnen zwei ernsthaft denken gemacht, dass wir Ihre Sprache nicht abgeholt hätten, wenn wir in diesem Land eine Zeit haben leben gemusst?(5)"

Elric sighed and shrugged, "No, but it is surprising that the two of you speak it so well, and fluently."

Uzumaki nodded and sank down on Elric's bunk, "Yeah, who'd have guessed."

"So, about tomorrow, we're not going to try and kill one another tomorrow are we?"

Elric looked at Mustang, "Heh, I'll consider it."

Uchiha sighed, "We could just wait until we are actually sent to the battlefield, it would be less conspicuous."

Elric snickered and said to Mustang, "You know, you're friend has a dark sense of humor."

Uchiha glared at Elric, "Hn."

Elric sighed, "Aw, lighten up a little Uchiha."

Uzumaki grinned lecherously at Uchiha, "Or maybe he just needs to loosen up a little bit."

Uchiha was standing next to Uzumaki and had smacked him upside the head before any of them had even noticed it. The only thing that gave it away was Naruto's loud, "Ow! Bastard, that hurt!"

"That was the point," came the heated reply from Uchiha. Elric laughed at the heated flush on Uchiha's cheeks and Mustang watched Uchiha walk away with a questioning look that only became even more confused when Uzumaki jumped up and followed after the irritated raven. Elric raised an eyebrow at the two and then glanced from Mustang to them and back. He finally opened his mouth to say something but wasn't sure as to what to say.

"That didn't just hint at what I think it did, did it?"

"If so, it would seem we are going to have some more serious problems to deal with."

"Ja, it would seem so. That sucks."

"They just might suck."

Ed flushed at Mustang's choice of words and hung his head, "Gah, seriously, couldn't you be a little less perverted?"

"Then how would I entertain myself, it's too easy to rile you up, not to mention fun."

Elric glared at Mustang, "Just go away and find something to do."

"Did I embarrass you, or are you really that much of a virgin?"

Elric flushed in anger and embarrassment, 'What business is it of yours?"

Mustang smirked at the heated reply he received, "None, just wanted to see what you're reaction was, _Elric._"

Elric's glared intensified at the way his name had rolled off Mustang's tongue. Mustang got to his feet and walked away leaving Elric to glare at his back. All the while Mustang was thinking to himself, _Tomorrow may prove to be very interesting and informative._ A wicked smirk curled his lips at the thought, he wasn't such an idiot to be in denial of the attraction he felt for the smaller man, then again he wasn't sure why anyone wouldn't be attractive to someone like Edward Elric. He had also noticed a while ago the attraction between Uchiha and Uzumaki, but they were getting closer and closer to acting like a couple around everyone else and he would have to make sure they were a little more discreet about it. He had a feeling that after the next two following days, the relationship between the four friends was about to become something much more, and it was only good fortune that they had been paired with the ones they were attracted to among them. It could also be a set up to have them court martialed as their commanding officer wasn't exactly a trustworthy person to begin with.

That was something Mustang had expected however, he and Uchiha had enough run ins with the German military to know they weren't the most honorable of soldiers. The corruption only proved to get much worse the higher their rank was. The real reason he and Uchiha had become friends and stuck close to Uzumaki and Elric was because they seemed very different from the rest, as though they were among the few that were honorable and trustworthy. He was fairly certain that the two blonds felt somewhat the same way about them, but tomorrow would be the best time to truly test such thoughts. That is, of course, if they could manage that without having to worry about doing anything that would cause certain problems.

Elric was thinking about a lot of the same things as Mustang, he thought about what he was really doing this for, whether there was a reason to this. Could he really go through with this, taking lives, following orders without question, becoming a dog of the military? What real reason did he have to risk everything for? His family was long since gone and the only person he regarded as family to him before joining the military had been forced to enlist as well. He had made two worthy friends and wasn't going to think about where his thoughts on a certain dark haired man would lead him.

But what was really bothering him was the symbol on their helmets, he could have sworn he'd seen it before, somewhere. He drew the symbol with his finger into his sheet and he froze suddenly as a memory flashed in his mind. The lab, red lights, red liquid in a large glass tube of some kind, something that could change their appearance, change into beasts or another person, flashes of light and energy, drawings on walls, the floors, the ceiling. Then there was this large door with engravings on it, some sort of gate and a large suit of armor. Elric sat up with his head in his hands, his head was pounding, _Where in the hell did that come from?_ None of what he'd seen made any sense at all, and better yet, what did that symbol on their helmets have to do with it?

Once dinner came around and they were once again in their compartment they set to the usual task of making sure everything was in order and spotless. Uchiha had the first watch and gladly took the watch that required him to walk the perimeter of the compartment, outside. It would grant him time to think without having Uzumaki bothering him, Mustang hovering over his shoulder like a over protective older brother or having Elric look at him questioningly as though he was thinking along the same lines as himself. So as he was on watch his mind raced even though he was still paying attention to what he was doing.

He'd noticed the reaction Elric had to the symbol on the helmets the day they got them, he had felt as though he recognized the symbol, but was certain it wasn't for the same reason. He recognized the symbol on the helmet from another helmet, after all those who had forced him into this country had been wearing the same helmet and were part of the same military. It was beyond cruel when you thought about it that he and Mustang were both forced to join this country's military when it had been them that had forced them from their homes. It wasn't just the German military, the French had a part in it as well. It wasn't something he preferred to think about anymore than the day he'd had to watch his family being slaughtered . . .

He stopped his thoughts there refusing to dwell on such dark thoughts. He had resigned that he would make those he served in this military believe him loyal and trustworthy, to somehow work his way up to a position of power and take advantage of it. Vengeance after all, was something he was good at and it had proved to be helpful when one couldn't find another reason to press on and continue living. The three friends he'd made would prove to be useful, they were skilled and intelligent and trustworthy. He refused to admit that he care at all about them, but he couldn't deny he didn't care about Mustang even a little. The two blonds, he only wished to use them and their abilities to his advantage, to help him achieve his goal.

Uzumaki laid on his bunk staring up at the ceiling above him while listening to the soft snore of his best friend sleeping on the bunk below. Elric had seemed exhausted when they returned to the compartment. Uzumaki turned over on his side, he couldn't stop thinking about Uchiha, he just felt so pulled to him. There just seemed that there was so much more to Sasuke than that arrogant, prissy, cold exterior he presented to everyone. At first glance, when he'd first seen Uchiha there was this burning rage behind those guarded eyes and now it was still present but more reserved than before as though Uchiha knew he'd noticed it. Mustang refused to tell him much, saying it wasn't the time or place for it. He looked forward to tomorrow, maybe he could actually talk to Uchiha, maybe get to know him better as a person and try to figure out what exactly it was he was hiding.

He wondered if Uchiha was just as stubborn as Elric was and hard it would actually be to get the Uchiha to really talk to him. He kept in mind that he would most likely have to answer a few questions in order to get some answers, but that was something he was willing to do. He already trust the Uchiha more than he thought he should, but it couldn't be helped really. Elric had always told him he was gullible and it would be the end of him one day.

_  
A/N: I do not speak German by any means, I just have a really cool, and useful translator._

**(1) Jackass  
(2) Asshole  
(3) Annoying Dumbass  
(4) You two had better not get into a fight here.  
(5) Did you two seriously think we wouldn't have picked up your language when we have had to live in this country for a while?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FMA, those belong to Kishimoto-sensei and Arakawa-sama. I'm just borrowing their characters for creative purposes.  
**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome._

_**Additional Warning: Strong language.  
**_

_Those eyes burning with life Entrancing me in a waltz Dying to fill those eyes with Want, desire, with how I Can no longer deny what I feel When looking into those Burning eyes . . . _

**Chapter 3  
**

_**Nightmares, Dreams, and Complications  
**_

They left as a battalion, but once they were officially off the military base they were free to do as they please, as long as they stayed with the one they were paired with and didn't get arrested or kill anyone, or leave the city. It was a bustling city, but small in comparison to other cities in Germany. The citizens were few and far between, but enough to provide most of the soldiers with some entertainment.

Everyone seemed to be headed in the same direction, the pubs and bars. Some were quick to get hotel rooms to entertain themselves with the ladies that still remained in the city. Others wanted hotel rooms soon so that they weren't forced to lodge wherever they ended up drunk out of their minds at.

Elric, Mustang, Uzumaki, and Uchiha chose to stick with one another as they made their way to a less crowded, yet smoky club. That of course, was after they had found two rooms and had changed out of their uniforms into something a little less military. They were stuck with the grey shirts and sweat pants they usually wore during their physical training, but it was better than the stuffy uniforms.

They got a small table to share in the right corner of the pub to themselves and were quickly served by an attractive young waitress with brown hair and dark skin. Elric and Uzumaki were a little startled that she was working in the pub considering her obvious heritage. Since the war had begun those with dark skin were usually the first of the victims their government wrongly accused of breaking laws and committing sins just because they were different.

She said her name was Noah or something like that. By the time they had at least five rounds of drinks none of them could really remember her name. Even though Uchiha was still acting calmly and indifferent their was still a flush to his skin and he kept scowling everytime Uzumaki looked his way with a grin. Mustang seemed to be the most sober out of them but he seemed more laid back than usual. Elric and Uzumaki, well they were louder than usual.

Uzumaki ordered them another round of drinks and Mustang stopped the young waitress before she walked away, "Say dear, do you have something a little stronger than this brew?"

She smiled sweetly at him, "I do, but I don't think you boys would be able to handle the house drink."

Elric glared around her, he was a little light headed after all, "Of course we can handle it."

Uzumaki grinned and pulled Elric into an one armed hug, "Yeah miss, we can."

Uchiha rolled his eyes and chugged his drink only to hiccup which sent the two blonds rolling in laughter. Mustang sighed, "Well, maybe just two Amaretto's(1) if you have them, for those two."

She nodded, "Of course, I'll be back with your drinks in a moment."

Mustang watched her go with a smirk and turned his attention back to the recovering blonds. Elric propped his elbow up on the table and rested his chin in his palm, "Say Mustang, whatcha ordering for us?"

"Amaretto's, I don't think the two of you need anything stronger than that."

Elric straightened up and glared at Mustang, "Ja, well I can hold my liquor just fine, I want the same drink you ordered."

"Not tonight, maybe tomorrow."

"That's bullshit."

Uchiha glanced at Mustang, "He can have mine."

Mustang looked at Uchiha, "You were never much of a drinker."

"Alcohol was never something my family indulged in."

"Ah, but you've drank Sake before and can't handle brewsky?"

"Hn, never had this country's alcohol before."

"Ne, Sas' you should drink more often, you talk more when you're drinking."

Uchiha glared at Uzumaki, "And you should talk less often."

Uzumaki glared back half heartedly sitting up straight when the waitress came back with their drinks. She set down another round of drinks and the ordered drinks on the table. Mustang handed her the money for the drinks and an added tip. He would have to make sure the other three anied up for anymore drinks, he was getting low on cash.

Uchiha handed the bluish drink to Elric careful not to spill any on himself or Elric. He then took the brown colored drink from in front of Elric and chugged it down in one swallow. Elric picked up the glass of the blue drink and looked at it for a moment before sniffing it and turning his head away in disgust. He looked to Mustang who was lightly shaking the glass to further mix the drink he had.

"What is this Mustang?"

"It's called a Fiery Blue Mustang(2), normally its' supposed to be lit on fire. It's a strong drink Elric and it'll knock you on your ass. You sure you want to drink it?"

Elric glared at Mustang in challenge, "Of course I do, just shut up and drink."

Elric held the glass firmly and in one swift movement he chugged the contents of the glass. Mustang watched his expression with a knowing smirk before taking a sip from his glass and setting it down. Elric looked like he was about to gag or throw up and his eyes started watering. He grabbed the glass of brewsky and chugged it quickly then let out a deep sigh.

"Damn."

Mustang chuckled, "You're supposed to sip a drink like that Elric, not chug it."

Uzumaki picked up the empty glass and sniffed at it then set it down with a disgusted expression, "That must have been some drink."

Mustang smirked at Uzumaki, "It is."

Uzumaki took a drink from his own glass and licked his lips, "This one is sweet though."

Elric looked at Uzumaki and blinked a few times. He was starting to feel really hot and had a hard time focusing. He shook his head to clear it before he even processed what his friend said. "Really, let me try it."

Uzumaki slid the glass over to him and Elric took a sip and set it down, "It is pretty sweet, but it's better than that other drink, the Blue something or other."

"Fiery Blue Mustang, Elric. When the waitress gets back you could ask her for an Amaretto Sour(3) if the drink is too sweet. But anymore drinks and the three of you are paying for them. I'm about broke."

"That means it's time to call it a night"  
"We could play a game to see who pays the tab for the rest of the night."

Mustang glanced at Uzumaki, "What game you got in mind, and who's paying for it?"

"No one has to pay for nothing, except some more rounds of that brewsky. It's kinda a truth game or something."

"You're set on making us tell all huh Naru?"

"Hey, if you're too scared to play the game _Elric,_ then you should just automatically pick up the tab."

"What are the rules?"

Uzumaki looked at Mustang, "Well we ask questions of one another pertaining to our best friend, if we get the answers wrong or something then we have to pay for a round of drinks for everyone."

"I've already paid for most the drinks tonight."

"Okay, well, if you get the answer wrong we get to chose the drink."

"Alright."

"Sas' are you up for it?"

Uchiha glared at Uzumaki, "Hn."

Uzumaki nodded and looked to Elric, "Well Ed, you in?"

Elric nodded, "Yeah, I'm in. So who's going first?"

Uzumaki grinned, "Well, since Mustang paid for most the drinks I think he should go first and get three questions and then pick who goes next."

"That's fair, I guess," was Elric's jumbled reply. He took a drink from his brewsky and Uzumaki took another drink of the Amaretto.

Mustang sat back in his chair with a thoughtful expression, he was already effected by the consumed alcohol, but this game had given him the chance he wanted to get to know the two blonds better, especially the one that piqued his interest the most. Even if his thoughts were slightly hazed he could still think enough to use some tactic and not make his interest obvious. The fact that he was a few years older than the three at the table around him had given him more experience with drinking so he was probably the most sober.

In the few seconds of his silent circle of thoughts he decided on a simple question directed at Uzumaki due to his rule to ask the best friend the questions about the other. He looked at Uzumaki, "Does Elric have any family he's fighting for?"

It was a simple question but from the look Elric gave him he knew that the answer was not so simplistic and there seemed to be a haunting gleam to his already darkened golden eyes. Mustang snapped his eyes back to Uzumaki when he answered.

"No, not that I know of."

Elric closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them again the haunting gleam to them was heavily guarded. Uchiha spoke next, reminding Mustang that drinking Sake had given the pale youth some semblance of tolerance.

"Isn't Elric supposed to confirm if the answer is correct?"

Elric glanced at Uchiha before he hung met Mustang's gaze heatedly, "He's right."

Mustang swallowed down a sip of the harsh drink before he directed a question to Elric to try and break the tense silence that had fallen over them and try to direct attention somewhere other than an obviously rocky subject.

"What about Uzumaki, do you have any family?"

Elric snapped out a short answer, "No." Uchiha seemed to flinch at the short, sure, and confident answer and Mustang noticed the brief glance from Uzumaki to Uchiha at the motion.

Mustang sighed, he had to think of something simpler, something less serious so that this could continue. He didn't want to lose the chance before him to get to know either of the blonds better. It was easier to know if he could trust them if he had a few facts about them. His next question was meaningless and childishly simple.

"What's Elric's favorite pass time," he said without his voice showing any hint of his actual interest in the answer. Uzumaki grinned and some of the tension eased away. "That's easy, reading, he should have just taken a sleeping bag with him when he went to the library."

Elric took another drink, there was still a suspicious look in his eyes but it was gone when he lightly shoved at Uzumaki, "Like you have ever picked up a book in your life."

Uzumaki glared at his friend, "Books are boring."

"They are not, they can be useful and open up the way to the world, but I'm sure you would never be able to comprehend what was in them anyway Naruto."

"Geek."

"Idiot."

Uchiha cleared his throat irritably, "Isn't Mustang supposed to pick who goes next?"

Uzumaki nodded, "Yeah," he looked at Mustang, "who's going next?"

Mustang glanced around at everyone and decided since Uchiha was the only one actually paying any attention to game they had going, that he could tell, he jerked his head towards his friend. "You go next Uchiha."

Uchiha glared at him, "Hn." He took a drink and his expression was thoughtful for a moment before he look to Elric. "Favorite color?"

Mustang wanted to laugh at the childish question but he only let out a chuckle which earned him a heated glare from Uchiha. He noticed the thoughtful calculating gaze in those dark eyes and realized that he was most likely trying to ease the tension still trying to curl around them. They may have been through basic together and then the hell of the training that nearly killed them, but they still knew nothing about one another. He was just as anxious to get to know the two blonds as he was. But he already knew for certain which blond his friend had his sights on.

Elric chuckled, "Orange, don't ask me why."

Mustang actually found that color to fit the blue eyed blond, he seemed to have a wild and unpredictable quality to him. That was something Elric shared with his friend, but with Elric it was borderline mysterious, enthralling, as though it was something fierce that could never be tamed, he wondered if Uchiha felt much the same way when he looked at Uzumaki.

Uzumaki laughed, "Hey, orange is good color, yours is red, how's that much different."

Red huh? He could actually picture red to fit Elric, it was a color that could mean so many things. Uchiha took another drink before saying, "One of you two idiots go."

Uzumaki glared at Uchiha for the insult and Elric smirked, "Well he said idiot, so he must have picked you."

Uzumaki's glared turned to Ed, "He said idiots, plural, not singular."

"Yeah, but you're the only idiot here."

"Asshole, fine, I'll go."

Uzumaki looked at Mustang, "Ne, what's Uchiha's favorite food?'

Mustang smirked, "Tomatoes."

Uchiha hn'd in approval that he was correct. Elric rose an eyebrow, "Tomatoes, that's different. Guess it's my turn then."

He glanced around for a moment and then looked to Uchiha and Mustang tensed and took another sip of his drink to cover it. Elric glanced at him momentarily as though he saw the small movement even in his induced state. "Uchiha, where's Mustang originally from?"

Mustang sighed in relief, he'd been expecting a much harder question given that he'd asked about Uzumaki and Elric's families at first. Uchiha smirked as he gave his answer, "Japan."

It was a short answer and one that wasn't necessarily needed given that his looks gave away where he was from as much as Uchiha's did. Mustang nodded that he was right and then he turned his gaze to Uzumaki, "Where's Elric place of birth?"

Elric focused his gaze on him as Uzumaki answered, "Hmm, I think he was born in London."

Elric gave a slight nod, "Yeah, not that Munich was much better."

Mustang took the information he could get and the bitter tone in Elric's voice and engraved it in his memory. It wasn't hard to tell from his tone that it was not an easy life, he had seen as much before, that hardness that glazed Elrics eyes at times as much as the knowing look in his golden eyes. He was still curious about the shadows in those depths and the times when a haunted look would cloud and darken those golden eyes to a molten color.

Uchiha decided to break the silence once again, his question directed at Elric once more, "Where was Uzumaki born?"

Elric was thoughtful for a moment as he pulled the memory to the forefront of his mind through the haze of the alcohol in his system. "I think it was Munich, not sure though." Elric tipped his head to the side in a silent question to Uzumaki to confirm what he said. Uzumaki shook his head, "No, I was born in Dublith, some small village outside of Munich."

Elric sighed, he glanced around at the half empty drinks and polished off his own before motioning for the waitress again and raising his glass in a silent request for drinks. She nodded and made for the bar. When she came back he paid her for the drinks and Mustang noticed the light blush on her cheeks when Elric said something he couldn't hear to her. He was hindered from hearing him due to Uzumaki looking at Uchiha and leaning over to table slightly to ask him questions.

It seemed that in the momentary silence the game had been forgotten, and that Uzumaki and Uchiha looked slightly intoxicated probably led to one track minds. It seemed as though he had missed out on something. A moment ago they had been playing this truth game and the next they were focused on the ones of their desire. Elric was watching him with a questioningly expression as though he were expecting to learn something from his expression.

Mustang sighed, "I think we should get out of here soon, before we lose the ability to walk."

Elric shrugged and chugged his drink before raising his voice to break up the two talking, "Drink up, we gotta get out of here before we lose our rooms."

Uchiha sighed and rose from the table stumbling for a moment but catching himself then he made his way towards the door. Uzumaki chugged the two full glasses before he rose stumbling as though light headed and shakingly made his way after him. Mustang shook his head before he made short and quick work of his own drinks and carefully got to his feet.

Elric stood up quickly and Mustang noticed that he was more stable on his feet than he would have suspected considered the amount of alcohol he'd watched the blond consume. Mustang raised his eyebrow and Elric smirked, "Told ya I can hold my liquor."

Mustang chuckled when Elric nearly tripped over his own feet when he made to walk towards the door. They made their way out of the bar and out into the chilly night and then Elric seemed to be leading them towards the edge of town, where Mustang could make out Uzumaki and Uchiha in the distance. Mustang felt a little uneasy about being on the edge of town and how it would look to the military should someone catch them.

He pushed it aside when Elric looked over his shoulder at him, "Don't worry about, it's not like we're running away. Just walking the line."

Mustang had the distinct impression that Elric often walked the line of authority. He still followed after him regardless, if Uchiha wasn't overly concerned then he assumed it was alright. Elric led him towards a tree and sank down on the ground leaning back against it's trunk. Uzumaki and Uchiha were not that far off sitting down at a bench close to the edge of the small lake glittering about thirty paces away.

Their was a slight breeze and the coolness of the night seemed to calm the heat that the alcohol and Elric's pressence had pooled inside him. He glanced up at the night sky grateful for the clarity of the view and the element of calm it seemed to bring to him. Elric's voice cut into his thoughts, "So Mustang, why are you so curious about Uzumaki and me?"

Mustang looked at Elric, sharp golden eyes met his own and he tensed subconsciously, feeling as if those eyes could see straight through him. The accusatory tone in Elric's voice hadn't gone unnoticed. Mustang sighed, "Curiosity is common when one has to be around someone who may hold their life in their hands."

"Hmm, really, so it's just a curiosity you need to fill because we are in the same battalion?"

Mustang noticed the undertone of Elric's voice, the way it hinted that Elric didn't believe the answer he was given at all. Mustang moved over to the tree and sat down on the ground leaning against the trunk and facing the lake. His gaze remained focused on the water and the reflection of the moon that gave it a silver and white tone. He left the question unanswered not wanting to say a yes or no and open himself up to more complex questions.

"Between the four of us I think we're some of the only ones that have any measure of honor, and the odds are that none of us want to be here. The military was never something I wanted to sign up for . . . "

"Why did you then," the question left his lips before Mustang could stop them. Twenty-one years of practicing keeping himself in control and when he was around Elric it seemed to slip from his grasp. Elric looked at him sharply before he sighed and answered in a clipped and bitter tone, "Wasn't my choice, but once your names' on the list you can't take it back."

Uzumaki was grateful that the haze of the alcohol was already starting to fade, he had a higher tolerance than most thought, it just took time for that tolerance to kick in. Uchiha sat beside him seemingly comfortable with the silence. Uzumaki shifted restlessly, "Ne, Sasuke, so why are you and Mustang part of the military if you didn't wanna be?"

Uchiha closed his eyes for a moment before he looked at him, "Why are you and Elric part of the military?"

Uzumaki looked up at the night sky, "Wasn't our choice."

"It wasn't ours either."

Elric stood up suddenly, his fists clenched at his side, "This is bullshit, why are we even sticking around if we don't want to be here."

Mustang noticed the angry tone in his voice and stiffened at the feeling of wanting to run away that stirred in him from Elric's words. Elric looked at him, his eyes fierce and a sharp gold unhindered by the glaze of being intoxicated. "Why can't we just leave, just head somewhere else and forget this bullshit? It's not as if anyone would care or like any of us actually want to die for this country and it's corrupt government."

"It's not that simple."

"Why the fuck not?"

Mustang tensed when Uzumaki's voice cut in, "Ed, you know it's not that easy. You know what would happen if we just up and left."

Elric sat down with his arms crossed over his chest and a irritated and even hateful expression on his face, "Ja, I know."

There was a eerie air about the two blonds, as though there was something was left unsaid. Uchiha was the one to again slice through the thick silence, "What the hell are you two talking about exactly?"

Mustang added to his question, "There seems to be something neither one of you are saying, I have a feeling that the consequences of leaving would be more than being court-martialed for the two of you."

Uzumaki and Elric tensed, which only gave more reason for Uchiha and Mustang to suspect something. Elric was the first to speak, "Being court-martialed would be a blessing really, compared to the consequences . . . " He looked at Uzumaki, "We could get discharged and then leave you know."

"Ha, right, the only way to get discharged is to act insane, which wouldn't work since they already have both our records."

"Had to try, guess we just have to wait it out."

Uchiha and Mustang shared a glance, completely lost as to what the two were talking about. It happened often, the two would talk to each other, careful not to give specifics and leaving those around them curious as to what they talked about. There was something ominous lingering between the two blonds, something that Mustang was sure if he knew what it was, ran much deeper than just trying to get free of the life of service and laying one's life down for their country.

Uzumaki pulled Elric to his feet and Elric sighed and looked over his shoulder at Mustang, "This last name bullshit has to end between the four of us. It's pretty obvious we're friends to everyone else. Not to mention, if the two of you want to know what's going on then we might as well learn to trust one another."

"What are you talking about El . . . " Elric's glare cut him off and he quickly rectified the name, "Ed?"

"That's the point, but info isn't given freely, you two should think about it. If you're willing to give us two some insight, we might give the two of you some answers. But I'll warn you now, the shit we're involved in is heavy and getting you two involved in it is going to complicate things."

Uchiha glanced at Mustang, "We were already involved when we ended up inadvertently becoming friends."

Uzumaki grinned at him, "Aw, you think of us as friends."

Uchiha glared at him, "Moron."

Mustang cut Uzumaki off, "First name basis, and exchanging information. It's obvious the four of us are curious about one another. Perhaps we should stick to facts and give details later, if we so chose."

Elric shrugged, "Sounds like a plan, but I would keep it to only talking about that shit while we're out here, the hotel is full of soldiers that would love to stab any of us in the back."

The four of them nodded, they were fully aware of the animosity from the other soldiers. It was only expected considering how quickly they rose through the ranks. Even among the Special Ops they rose quickly, of course Elric and Mustang at least fully understood the reason behind their promotions, they were going to be sent to the front lines and have to prove their worth to the military, then maybe they would be seen as the officers they were waiting to be promoted to. Officers on the front lines was something rare, but of course the four of them would have a better chance of getting killed on a battlefield when the enemies saw that they were officers. It was ironic to say the least, the top four recruits in the Special Ops battalion and the military was already setting them up to get slaughtered, typical.

The one thing at least three out of four of them knew was that they were all most likely going to end up dead. That was the reasoning behind Elric wanting to leave. But, much like Uzumaki had said, being court-martialed for deserting was the least of their worries should they leave, if they were ever caught the consequences would have them begging to be killed.

Elric sighed and turned his head up to look at the night sky, the other three were pretty silent in the minutes that passed, each lost in their own thoughts, weighing their options, deciding whether or not they wanted to get involved in whatever they suspected to be going on with Uzumaki and Elric. After a few minutes of silence Uchiha finally spoke, "Equivalent exchange."

Elric and Mustang both smirked and then exchanged glances, well now they knew which of them were alchemists, not that it mattered all that much while they were in the military. Alchemy was something the German Government had labeled as terrorism or some shit, and magic, things they were imprisoning and killing some of their victims for. Elric grinned as he thought why the German government feared alchemists, an inside joke that not even Uzumaki knew about.

Uzumaki sat down on the ground, "We have until tomorrow night, so why don't we just stick around here?"

Elric nodded at his friend and took a seat next to him, "Sounds like a good idea, since we're pretty much sobered up and all that, why not get this show on the road?"

Mustang and Uchiha exchanged glances and Mustang crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at the two blonds, "Who's going to be asking the first question?"

Elric smirked, "Well obviously you are."

Mustang fought back the urge to sigh, "Alright El . . . Ed, why don't we start with you? Why are you in the military?"

Elric shrugged, "Didn't have a choice, old man signed me up, wanted to get rid of me."

Mustang raised an eyebrow and was about to comment but Uchiha cut him off and asked of Naruto, "What about you, why would someone like you join the military?"

Naruto glanced at Elric and then back to Uchiha meeting his eyes as he answered, "I joined because Ed didn't have a choice and I wasn't going to let him get himself killed alone."

Uchiha nodded curtly and sat down on the ground a few feet in front of the pair of blonds. Mustang finally let out a sigh and then sat down next to Uchiha.

Uzumaki regarded Uchiha, "So Sasuke, how long have you and Roy known each other"  
Uchiha glanced at Mustang for moment and then shrugged, "Seven or eight years."

Elric leaned back on his arms and tilted his head to the side to regard Mustang. "So, how old are you?"

Mustang noticed how Elric had avoided saying his name, but decided to let it slide this time. He met Elric's eyes as he answered, "Twenty-two."

Elric nodded, "So you are only four years older than me."

Mustang was a little surprised, he would have thought Elric was at least twenty, they'd never paid much attention to each others' ages. Elric just had a older pressence to him so finding out that he was eighteen was a little surprising. He wondered how old Uzumaki was, but he would give Uchiha the chance to ask him that question. Instead he settled for asking Elric, "Is your father someone important or power in the German government?"

Elric scoffed and leaned forward, crossing his legs and resting his elbows on his knees, "Yeah, you could say that. He's some world renowned scientist and politician or some shit, used to be some hot shot in the military."

Mustang nodded, he was starting to see the picture. A scientist and politician with a military record, he wondered who it was, he was sure he'd heard of him but no one by the name of Elric came to mind. Maybe his father had a different last name than Ed did.

Uzumaki asked the next question, this time asking Mustang instead of Uchiha, which wasn't something Mustang had expected. "How'd you and Sasuke end up joining the military?"

Uchiha sighed and Mustang glanced at him to see if he wanted him to tell the truth, Uchiha met his eyes briefly and nodded. Mustang looked back to Uzumaki, "Well Naruto, it's a little complicated. When we came to Germany it was right before the war started and we needed work to get by. We were employed by this old man or something, said he recognized our accents and wouldn't mind giving foreigners some work. In the end, by the time both of us were old enough he signed us up for the military saying that we should pay the country back for its' hospitality. It was really just that he knew the two of us would have ended up sent to a camp if we didn't enlist, don't know if he had good intentions or not."

Elric scoffed again, "The old man probably just wanted to get rid of you so he couldn't be held accountable for housing foreigners, it's a criminal offense and he would have ended up shot and you two would have been sent to the camps if anyone would have caught the two of you working for him."

Uchiha smirked, he'd figure as much when the old man told them he'd signed them up to join the military. Uchiha looked to Elric to ask his next question, "Why did your father want to get rid of you?"

Elric sighed, "Well, I'm sure he has lots of reasons to want to get rid of me. I look like him, he hated my mother, blames me for their deaths, doesn't like the fact that I'm a better . . . scientist than he is . . . oh yeah, let's see, he didn't like catching me with my ex-boyfriend either and couldn't stand the girl I went out with before that even though I grew up with her."

Mustang looked at Elric, he wasn't expecting him to answer the question in that manner, let alone in that dismissive tone of voice. Elric looked at him then and raised an eyebrow questioningly, "What?"

Mustang looked away and shook his head, "Nothing."

Uzumaki chuckled and Mustang looked at him to ask his next question, "Naruto, what exactly happened to your family, since we're getting detailed answers from Elric maybe you can enlighten us."

Uzumaki tensed and shrugged off the uneasy feeling that had welled up inside him, he refused to meet anyone's gaze as he stared out past them. His voice was quiet and heavy with lonlieness, loss, and pain, "My family . . . " Elric was looking at him as well, it seemed that not even he knew the answer to this question the way he was focused on his friend curiously and ready to cheer him up if need be.

Uzumaki swallowed and continued looking down at his lap, "My family was killed a long time ago. I know from this one picture I have always had that I had two sisters that were a year older than me. I also found out that my mom was a doctor and my dad was a respected officer in the military."

Elric's expression softened, "Naru . . . you never told me you found out about . . . "

Uzumaki cut him off, finally meeting his best friends gaze, "Didn't want you to worry about it. Plus, I met one of my sisters, she was happily married when I finally met her and she didn't remember me so it wasn't a big deal."

Elric sighed, "Naruto, it is a big deal, your sister is alive and you didn't even tell her who you were did you?"

"No, I wasn't going to interrupt her life with painful memories, she obviously moved on, turns out that she was adopted by this couple or something and she moved on with her life."

"What about your other sister?"

Uzumaki shook his head, "Couldn't find her, not that she would be hard to spot, having pink hair and all, but no one's seen her."

Elric nodded, "You'll find her one day."

Uzumaki nodded and cleared his throat then grinned at Uchiha, "So Sas' what about your family?"

Uchiha flinched and his expression hardened, he turned his head away and stared across the field, beside him Mustang stiffened. Elric watched the two for a moment and was about to tell them to drop the family discussions when Uchiha finally spoke.

"My family, all of them are dead, so it doesn't really matter."

Elric glanced at Uzumaki, there seemed to be a look of understanding on his face as he regarded Uchiha, he looked as though he wanted to ask more, but he kept his mouth shut. Elric looked to Mustang, "Well then," everyone looked at him Uchiha seemed somewhat grateful that he'd spoken and drawn the attention to himself. Elric continued, "So, old man, how about you give us the layout, why did you and Sasuke leave your home countries?"

Uchiha scoffed and Elric glared at him then looked back to Mustang who seemed reluctant to answer. Uzumaki looked at Mustang as well, "Come on Roy, at least summarize it or something." Uchiha glared at Uzumaki and looked to Mustang raising his eyebrow as if to ask him what he was waiting for.

"I don't know Sasuke's full story, but both of us left because our home countries were no longer safe for us."

Uchiha continued, "My family was well known in my country and since I was the only one left there were those that wanted to make sure I would never be able to start off where my family left off when they were slaughtered."

"My family fell in much the same fashion, my father was a powerful man in the military, yet despised and hated by many. The people felt that I would turn out just like him and therefore sought to end my life as well."

"Well at least that's a legit reason to leave," Elric commented. Uzumaki nodded, "Yeah."

Mustang looked at Elric, "So Ed, how about you tell us your story, what happened to your family, who's your father?"

"One question at a time old man. You want my story, the tale of my family, or my fathers' name?"

Uzumaki grinned, "How about all three, one question each from one of us."

Elric glared, "Thanks, some friend you are."

Uzumaki laughed, "Well hell, I only know the answer to one of those questions because you're such an asshole and won't tell me the rest of it."

"I have reasons for not wanting to tell you everything, everyone is entitled to have some secrets you know."

Uzumaki nodded, "Ja, but I already told you the secret I was keeping, so it's only fair. Answer the first one already and stop trying to distract everyone Ed."

Mustang smirked, "Yes, please enlighten us Edward"  
Elric glared at Mustang, "Fine," he huffed. Elric smirked at Uzumaki, "My father is Hoenhiem Artois, he changed his name when he met my mother."

Uzumaki glared at him, "Ed, I knew that one already, I meant the other question."

Elric laughed and felt Mustangs' intense gaze on him, Elric met his gaze steadily waiting for him to say something else. Mustang just continued to look at him and Elric could swear he heard the gears turning in his head. When Mustang finally met his eyes again there was a knowing look in his obsidian eyes.

"You're his son, from what I heard he claimed he didn't have any children, that were still alive."

Elric smirked darkly, "Yeah, he wishes, why do you think he went off and signed me up for the military. I showed up at his door about five years ago, bothering him, trying to get him to admit to who he was to me and when I was old enough he signed me up for the military, finally acknowledged me alright, signed his real name on the papers and everything. Fucking bastard."

Uchiha looked at him, "Who the hell is he?"

Mustang looked at his friend, "Hoenhiem Artois, that's the name those in my country know him by. He was a General in the German army back when they sent their troops to even the odds with the other countries, he wasn't in charge, but he was part of it."

Uchiha's eyes darkened and he got to his feet and turned his back to everyone. When he spoke his voice was quiet and there was a dark, dangerous, and hateful tone to his voice; "He was one of them, the ones responsible."

Mustang heard his friend even with his voice quiet, "Yeah, he was with that organization that took out both of our families."

Uzumaki and Elric exchanged understanding glances and there was a darker look in Elric's eyes, a look of hatred and loathing. _Even more of a reason to hate my old man,_ he thought darkly.

Elric held the dark gaze Uchiha turned his way when he finally faced them again and he remained still when Uzumaki flinched from the angry tone of Uchiha's voice when he asked, "Elric, where is your father, what organization does he work for?"

Elric smirked, "Hmm, well he should be in England right now, last I heard. The organization I've only heard rumors about, couldn't tell you anything for sure about them."

Uchiha nodded and sat back down on the ground silently lost in his own thoughts. They were all silent for a long time and by the time one of them spoke again it was nearly sunset. Uzumaki was the one to break the silence, "So Ed, how about you finish answering the questions?"

Elric glared at him and then let out a sigh. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to avoid their questions now. With Mustang and Uchiha knowing who his father was and Mustang pointing out that his father was part of the origination that was responsible for the deaths of their families they were going to be paying even more attention to what he said. He hated to have to worry about what he said, even if he did so all the time, when he wasn't pissed off or aggravated anyway. But now he would have to be extra cautious, he couldn't reveal too much and had to be sure he didn't leave anything to be questioned or give answers that suggested there was more to the story.

What he was really concerned about was whether or not Uchiha had believed him when he said he didn't know much about the organization his father was a part of. After it had been mentioned he had finally pieced together what that symbol came from, he'd seen it when he'd brushed with known members of that dark organization. He still didn't know the name, but he'd had plenty of run ins with them, many of them resulting in violence, while he was trying to locate his father.

Elric took a deep breath and finally came up with what he was going to say; "Well, my story is going to end up answering both questions. I was the second son of Trisha Elric, my older brother Will was five or six when I was born and my brother Al was two years younger than me, two years by only three months. I was eight when my mom and brother were killed, some freak accident or some shit, that's what they told me anyway. Never did get to see her, so I don't know, there was a funeral but I was dragged away from it by this teacher that had decided to take me and Al in. Then Al got really sick with pneumonia two years later and when he died I took off. That teacher, she and her husband were strict, but they weren't bad or anything, I just really wanted to find my old man. At first I wanted to find him to make sure he knew everyone had died, even though I always hated that he walked out on my mom after Al was born. My best friend Winry went with me to find my dad, her parents had died when she was four and her grandmother had just died from pneumonia too, right before Al."

"So we headed to Munich and met up with Naruto and Russ and this guy Kiba or some shit," Elric looked at Uzumaki to confirm his friends name and Uzumaki nodded. Elric continued, "So anyway, we went around, stealing what we needed while he asked around for my father. Problem was, I was looking for Heimlec Elric, that was the name I'd been given, and that person didn't exist. It was the name I'd found on the back of some old picture my mom had. Anyway, I found his bastard ass eventually and here I am."

Uchiha eyed him suspiciously, Mustang was doing the same and the silence fell as they all absorbed what Elric had said. Elric looked at Mustang, "So yeah, can we go with easy questions now?"

Mustang smirked and Elric tensed at the calculating gaze boring into him, he fidgeted under that gaze and finally looked away. Mustang's smirk only grew, "There's a lot of gaps in your story Elric."

Elric glared at him, "Yeah, well there's a lot of gaps in both of yours."

Mustang shrugged, "True, guess we'll just have to address them later."

"Yeah, so how many languages do you speak?"

Mustang chuckled, "Four, Japanese, Chinese, German, and English, but that is kind of common knowledge between the four of us."

Uzumaki nodded, "Yeah, four languages though, that's a lot."

Uchiha smirked, "What about you dobe, how many languages do you speak?"

"Bastard. I speak German, Japanese, and English. How about you Sas'?"

"Five, Latin, Japanese, German, English, and Chinese."

Uzumaki grinned seemingly impressed as much as he seemed to be jealous. Elric smirked, "Ja, I'm out numbered here on the languages."

Mustang raised an eyebrow, "You speak German and English at least."

"Yeah, I know some Japanese, but not much, and very little Latin, not enough for it to count. I read Latin better than I speak or write it anyway."

"Seems that all of us are pretty well educated."

Uzumaki nodded, "Yeah, Ed's a genius really, was always good with scientific stuff."

Uchiha smirked, "Scientific stuff? What are you good at moron?"

Uzumaki glared at the smirking dark haired youth, "Arrogant bastard, stop insulting me. I'm pretty good everything," he said with a cheerful and confident grin.

Elric laughed, "Ja, good at everything that has to do with running away."

Uzumaki punched Elric in the arm, none too gently, "Asshole, you were always following me when we had to make a run for it, I saved your ass countless times."

Elric rubbed at his arm and stopped laughing, there was still a grin on his face. He childishly stuck his tongue out at Uzumaki who returned the gesture. Elric chuckled, "He may not have much book smarts, but he's street smart so he comes in handy now and then."

"Yeah, well the bookworm over here was always get caught by his fathers lackeys . . . " Uzumaki clapped his hand over his mouth and Elric glared darkly at him and mumbled under his breath, "Damn idiot."

"Always getting caught by your fathers' lackeys Elric?" Mustang asked with a raised eyebrow and an accusing look in his eyes. Elric sighed and ran his hand over his face the muttered another insult at Uzumaki before he nodded shortly, "Yeah, well they were more resourceful than I thought."

"Did you know if they were members of that organization?"

Elric sighed heavily, _Damn it, might as well just tell them the truth, no point in lying when they already caught me._ "Yeah, that damn symbol on our helmets, I was trying to figure out where I'd seen it before. It wasn't until they were brought up that I remembered, but they all had that same symbol somewhere on them, a tattoo, a patch, jewelry, some shit like that."

"Did you ever end up being taken to their base?"

Uzumaki tensed and Elric stiffened and turned his head away from them glaring down at the ground. "Yeah, plenty of fucking times, not that I could find the place though. Everytime I was either unconcious or too drugged up to really remember half the shit that would have told me where the damn place was. Kept the windows boarded up and being confined to this box of a room when you were there, you don't really get a chance to look around."

Mustang could feel the tense anger in Elric's voice, noticed that he'd clenched his hands into fists and was slightly shaking in anger as he spoke. He wanted to tell him that it was enough, that he didn't need to tell them anymore, but Uchiha continued to watch him and asked, "Did you ever get to see any of the others being kept there?"

Elric shook his head, "No," he answered with a dark tone.

"Why not?"

Uzumaki looked at Uchiha, there seemed to be a pleading gleam in his blue eyes. Mustang looked sharply at his friend as well, to tell him that was enough. He could see the determined look in his friends eyes, but he could also see how much it was bothering Elric to continue answering his questions. He'd always been curious as to where Elric had gotten all the scars that marred his skin, had avoided showering at the same time when it could be helped to give him his space and to keep himself from asking. Elric had made it a point to wait until everyone was asleep to shower, the Master Sergeant only gave him trouble once, but upon seeing the scars marring his skin he too had decided to leave him be and had given Mustang the charge of making sure no one else showered after or at the same time as Elric. It was the only thing he was lenient about and Elric was the only one that was allowed to shower alone.

"Sasuke . . . " Uzumaki whispered, trying to tell him to stop, to leave Elric alone. Uchiha glared at him, "Why not Elric, what went on there?"

Mustang watched Elric's knuckles turn white and jumped when Elric was suddenly on his feet holding Uchiha by the front of his shirt with a angry and agonized expression on his face. He had Uchiha off the ground and his answer came out with a growl as he said the words through gritted teeth, "What the fuck do you think Uchiha, do you think they gave us three meals a day and pampered us? Do the math you genius bastard," Elric released his shirt and shoved him to the ground before he turned and stomped off back down the dirt road towards the city.

Uchiha hand landed on the ground and he got to his feet and dusted himself off, he didn't seem to be the slightest bit remorseful for pushing Elric to answer him and he met his friends glare steadily and put his hands in his pockets and walked down the hill after Elric. Uzumaki and Mustang exchanged glances and thenm got to their feet and ran after their friends. Uzumaki caught up with Elric and tried in vain to get him to talk to him, but Elric just ignore him and headed for the hotel.

Mustang walked along beside Uchiha, "That was uncalled for Sasuke, you shouldn't have pushed him so hard."

"He shouldn't have lied in the first place."

Mustang sighed and shook his head at they continued to the hotel, "We already got enough information from them for one night, just be patient."

Uchiha scoffed, "Patient, we don't have time for patience."

"You can't expect them to tell us everything when you act like an ass, we haven't even gained their trust yet."

"Hn. I'm not here to make friends, if he knows about the organization then I intend to make him tell me what he knows."

"Sasuke . . . "

Uchiha stopped and turned to Mustang, "You make friends with them, I have a goal to accomplish."

Mustang watched his friend walk into the hotel and then make his way up the stairs, he sighed and followed him. He was still roomed with Elric and from what had brought them to come back to the hotel he was pretty sure he wasn't going to get to test whether Elric was as interested in him as he was in Elric. He did however let a smirk come to his face when he remembered that Elric had admitted to having a boyfriend once before, at least he did have that much more of a chance and didn't have to worry about Elric having a problem with dating guys.

* * *

**(1)Amaretto- Almond based liquor, it's sweet and smooth, a favorite of mine even though I don't care much for sweet drinks. Usually Amaretto is served with the rim of the glass coated with sugar.  
(2) Fiery Blue Mustang- *Shudders* That is one hell of a drink, let me tell you. Everclear and Blue Curaco. Not many bars actually have this drink as Everclear is a pretty strong liquor and all. I've made of few of them myself and have drank a few, not one of my favorites but it helps when I am in one hell of a mood. It's a harsh drink and not one I would suggest for light or casual drinkers.  
(3) Amaretto Sour- Amaretto and lemon juice, it's alright and a good drink for those who don't care much for sweet drinks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FMA, those belong to Kishimoto-sensei and Arakawa-sama. I am just borrowing their characters for creative purposes.**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome._

_**Additional Warning: Violent themes, strong language, death, gore.  
**_

_Lines of gray Become thick curtains of black Truth be known This was only the beginning Of a spiral that may consume them  
_

**Chapter 4  
**

**Knowing the Cost  
**

**Six Months Later . . . **

It was utterly ridiculous how quickly time passed, one moment you were getting off the bus at basic, the next you were sitting inside a separations office finally receiving your orders and the whereabouts to where your were stationed. Elric, Mustang, Uchiha, and Uzumaki had spent the last six months going through their officer training and then their job training. Now the four of them were sitting outside in the chairs lining the wall outside the Colonel's office, he was the one who was in charge of this base and the one who would be giving them their orders.

They were fortunate enough that the officers were too busy dealing with the war and all the recruits to care about making sure the officers were within the standards of the uniform. As long as their actual uniforms were sharp and their hair was kept neat they didn't care how long they wore their hair. So Elric and Sasuke were able to grow their hair out. Elric's hair wasn't yet as long as it was when he arrived, but it reached a few inches past his shoulders now and he kept it tied back at the base of his neck and made sure it was neatly groomed so he wouldn't get bitched at and made to cut it.

In the last six months the four of them had been too busy with their schooling, training, and learning their jobs to have much time to talk to one another. They had the weekends to drink and hang out but the last topics of their conversation when they'd first had some free time was left alone. Elric and Mustang were the higher ranking officers out of the four of them; Elric was promoted to Major for his ability to lead and train others as well as keep up with paperwork as he'd been given the assignment to assist his commanding officer. Mustang was a Lieutenant Colonel for mostly the same reasons, his sharp mind had caught the commanding officers attention. At twenty-four he was one of the youngest and least experienced to become a Lieutenant Colonel.

Uchiha was still a Master Sergeant, one rank above his original rank he'd been told he would have remained the same. He had been promoted due to his sharp mind and his ability to train troops to possess skills fitting those in the Special Ops. Uzumaki was now a Staff Sergeant because he was able to motivate the troops and was pretty skilled at teaching others and got along with others well enough for them to learn quickly.

All four of them had gold ropes that went through the shoulder of their uniforms and under their arms and back to the shoulder of the uniform marked them as officers, the insignia's on their shoulders told their ranks. Each of them also had ribbons over their hearts on their uniforms; the red and black marked their officer training, the green and blue marked their successful graduation from basic. Then there was the blue ribbon with a silver and gold vertical stripe on it that marked them as graduates of the Special Ops training. The thin, blue rope that was braided into the gold ropes indicated that they were the top four from their graduating class at basic.

Uzumaki had a yellow ribbon with a orange, horizontal stripe in the middle next to two naxy blue stripes that told he was a natural leader, Mustang had the same ribbon as well. The colar devices on each of their uniforms indicated their jobs. The same symbol from their helmets told that they were part of intelligence, only Elric and Uchiha had those colar devices. There was a small gold star on one of Elrics ribbons, the dark green one that had two gold, vertical stripes and one silver one in the middle of the ribbon. The ribbon stood for those who graduated from the mandatory schooling, specifically the science classes that dealt with chemistry, physics, and biology, at the top of their class.

The last ribbon on Uchiha's uniform was a red one with two black, horizontal stripes on the ends and a gold leaf that was turned sideways to face his left. That ribbon was for those that had managed to excel in the schooling and training and made it out of the espionage training alive. Uchiha knew that one of the other three had also gradating from the same training but wouldn't be receiving that ribbon until today when they were given their orders.

They were made to sit in silence for more than thirty minutes and having to sit up straight was making their backs stiff and each of them sore. Elric sighed irritably and looked like he wanted to say something but closed his mouth and even ended up jumping in his seat when the door just to his left finally opened.

A six foot ten inches tall, burly, and bulky man stepped out of the room. He was bald save a small antenna like amount of bright blond hair. He was partially tan and the huge smile on his face threw all of them off, they weren't expecting a cheerful officer, and especially not one his size and had a smile that seemed to create sparkles in the air from the brightness of it.

Uchiha thought he would never actually seen someone that could outdo Naruto's cheeky grin, and yet here he stood looking at them as though he would burst into tears from smiling so much. His voice was loud, cheerful, and echoed in the building. Uchiha glanced around to make sure there wasn't anyone else that was saying the same words as this Colonel as he spoke.

"Good Afternoon officers, how happy I am to finally meet the four recruits that rose through the ranks and have shown more promise than the military ever thought possible. Welcome, welcome, now let me speak with Lieutenant Colonel Mustang."

Mustang got to his feet and saluted the Colonel, "Lieutenant Colonel Mustang sir," he greeted with a strong and confident voice. Elric noticed the corner of Mustang's mouth twitching to smile as the large Colonel continued to smile blindingly at them. He clapped Mustang on the shoulder which made him stagger half a step forward and laughed a booming laugh before turning and walking back into his office saying over his shoulder, "Well come in Lieutenant Colonel."

Mustang glared at Elric who was now shaking with the effort to hold in his laughter before he walked into the office and shut the door behind him. Mustang scowled when he heard Elric snicker and then cough once he'd closed the door behind him. Mustang noticed the name plate sitting on the Colonels' desk, _Armstrong, that alone sounds like the name fitting someone his size._ Mustang quickly took in the small, cramped office, a bookshelf lined the wall to his right as he faced the desk. The bookshelf continued to the back wall behind where Colonel Armstrong was now seated. The desk looked to be barely big enough for the man and along the wall to the left of where the Colonel was seated were file cabinets. There was also a thick stack of paperwork to the Colonels right sitting on his desk, a coffee cup was close to where his left hand rested on the desk poised with a pen to write in the file folder that was laid open on his desk. There was a phone sitting on the far right corner of the desk and in front of the desk were two stiff looking, faded, green, stuffed chairs.

The Colonel waved off his salute when Mustang stood one step back from the chair and said in the same cheerful, gratefully normal speaking level tone, "Have a seat please."

Mustang took a seat in the chair to his right and sat up straight making sure to not look directly at the Colonel and looked past his shoulder. After a few minutes of listening to the Colonel's pen scratch along the papers in the file before him Mustang heard the folder being closed and moved to the side before the Colonel leaned back in his chair with his hands folded over his stomach as he regarded Mustang. Another few minutes passed before the Colonel leaned forward in his chair and rested his folded hands on top of his desk, the smile having never left his face.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, you're aware that you're the youngest in history to have reached the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, especially given that you have only been with the military for roughly eight months now. That's quite the accomplishment, congratulations to you for such an achievement."

"Thank you sir."

"This of course is going to cause a lot of problems for you with others your age and younger, mostly the recruits. But I am sure someone that has risen through the ranks and proved to have the knowledge to uphold the responsibilities of your rank, you will be able to take care of yourself. Now, the matter at hand . . ." The Colonel then picked up the closed, brown folder and set it down on the end of the desk, he then laid a thick manila folder down on top of it.

"Your orders and where you are being stationed. These orders have come from the Fuhrer himself and therefore I have not looked at them. As you are an officer and not under my command I do not know what your orders entail. I have signed the paperwork in your personal files and given my consent that you are fit for full duty. The only thing I can tell you is that you will be leaving within the week."

Again the Colonel seemed to watch him intently as he took the offered folders from the desk. The Colonel stood and Mustang did as well. Then the Colonel saluted him, "Be safe and good luck Lieutenant Colonel Mustang."

Mustang saluted him back, "Thank you sir," and held the salute.

The Colonel dropped the salute, "Dismissed Lieutenant Colonel."

Mustang dropped the salute and did and about face and then a left face when he was in alignment with the door and left the room. The Colonel called out when he opened the door, "Major Elric."

Mustang brushed past Elric just as he stood with a smirk on his face as Elric glared at him when he stood before he walked in the office and shut the door behind him. He made his way over to the desk and stood in the same spot as Mustang had before him with a salute, "Major Elric sir."

Again the Colonel waved off the salute, "Sit down Major."

Elric took his seat and stiffened under the Colonel's scrutinizing gaze. He watched the oversized officer flip through a brown folder on his desk and scribble a few things and sign his name a few times before he finally looked back to him a few minutes later. He smiled at Elric, "Major Elric, you're nealry in the same boat as Lieutenant Colonel Mustang. Young, skilled, intelligent, and rising to the rank of officer within only eight months, but you're even younger than he is and I'm sure you will have to face more hardships than he will for your age alone. Still, you're quite accomplished, a scientist, in intelligence, a leader and teacher, and you are also one of the top two from your battalion. From your file I can assume you are capable of upholding the pressure of your rank at your age and you have the potential to achieve much in the military, given who your father is."

Elric's eyes darkened at the pride apparent in the mans' voice as he spoke of Elrics' father. The Colonel continued, "You've already proven that you have even more potential than he did. Congratulations on your achievements, you certainly earned them through a lot of hard work." He then closed the folder and set a thick manila folder on top of the brown folder and slid the two folders to the end of the desk, "Your orders are from the Fuhrer, therefore I do not know what they entail. You should be leaving within the week, good luck."

Elric took the folders and got to his feet just before the Colonel rose to his. Elric's eyes darted to the name plate on the desk and kept the name in his mind as he saluted the Colonel, was in turn saluted and then heard the Colonel say, "Dismissed Major."

Elric dropped the salute, did an about face then a left face when he was aligned with the door. He stopped with his hand on the door when the Colonel said to him in a quiet voice, "You may very well need to watch your back carefully considering who your father is Elric."

Elric nodded and opened the door to leave, he jumped when the Colonel's booming voice called out over his shoulder, "Master Sergeant Uchiha."

Elric made sure not to brush against Uchiha as he stood and walked past him into the Colonel's office and closed the door behind him. Elric did stop just a few steps past Uzumaki to say in a hushed voice, "Don't let his cheerfulness fool you Naruto." Uzumaki watched him continue down the hallway and a few minutes later looked up when Uchiha walked out of the office with a thick manilla folder and the same brown folder they'd all had to bring with them.

He got to his feet when he heard the loud voice of the Colonel say, "Sergeant Uzumaki."

He looked after Uchiha once he walked past him and down the hall before turning and walking into the office and shutting the door. He went through the usual procedure, saluting a step away from the chair in front of the desk until his salute was waved off and he was told to sit down and then waited silently to be spoken to. He watched the pen moving across the paper inside the brown folder until it was close a few minutes later and then a manila folder was set on top of it and the two folders were moved to rest on the edge of the desk.

"Sergeant Uzumaki, you show promise as a leader and a teacher. It seems I have been graced with the pressence of the top four of the Special Ops battalion that arrived her roughly eight months ago. The four of you rose through the ranks and all show promise in the military, certainly a blessing to have you four with us"  
"Thank you sir."

The Colonel smiled brightly at him and Uzumaki's lips twitched to smile back but he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from doing so and reminded himself of what Ed had said before he left. "Congratulations on you achievements. Your orders come from the Fuhrer so I do not know what they entail. I can tell you that you should be leaving within the week and that you will most likely be accompanying your fellow battalion members that just left this office."

Uzumaki felt a stirring of uneasiness at that, usually you weren't supposed to be told of anothers' departure through an officer other than the one departing. He got to his feet a split second after the Colonel and met his salute with his own.

"Dismissed Sergeant, and good luck."

"Thank you sir." Uzumaki dropped his salute and again followed the procedure to leave, once he closed the office door behind him he briskly made his way down the long and narrow hallway and then made a right towards the back door of the building. The four of them were staying in the Officer quarters on the other side of the base and it was a good two mile walk. He took a deep breath and tucked his folders under his arm before he took his officers' cap from where it was tucked in the hem of his pants at the small of his back. Once he placed the cap on he opened the door and stepped outside into the warmth. The sun was high in the sky and he could tell it was close to noon, hopefully he would make it back before lunch was over or maybe one of the others would think to get him a bagged lunch so he could have something to eat.

The Officer Quarters was a two story, white building with numerous windows. Once he walked inside and saluted the officer cadets still in training that were on watch and signed back in he made his way up the stairs to his immediate right to head to his compartment. The compartment only house roughly twenty at one time and on the far right at the back of the room was a group of three tables with four chairs each. Across from that were three couches arranged in a semi circle. There was a small table in its' center with a radio on it and the tables and couches were full. There were ten sets of bunk beds arranged five on the left side of the room tucked back in the corner next to the officer where the officer in charge usually was and across from those were the other five beds.

Uzumaki grinned upon seeing Elric and Mustang sitting on Elrics' bed playing a game of cards. He made his way over to the officers office to check in unconsciously checking that his cap was still in place at the small of his back. The officer who was in charge of everyone didn't care much for wearing covers while in the compartment even if officers were supposed to always wear their covers.

Uzumaki knocked lightly on the door and heard the clipped voice of the officer in the office. He was a tall, average build, pale, black haired man who happened to be sarcastic, cussed a lot, and often tested the limits of both Elric and Uchiha. Even though neither Uchiha or Elric trusted or like him Uzumaki didn't feel any reason not to like him. His name was Kimblee Dobson(1).

Uzumaki stepped back when the door was opened and moved aside as Uchiha stalked out of the room, even if his expression was still blank Naruto could feel the frustration and anger coming off him. He often questions how he was able to feel Uchiha's emotions when he was around him, but he also mostly pushed it to the back of his mind. He walked into the office with a grin and a wave, "Hiya Kimblee sir."

Kimblee grinned back as Uzumaki closed the door behind him, his brown eyes were lit with reeled in satisfaction, he'd obviously managed to piss Uchiha off. Kimblee held out his hand and Uzumaki handed him the two folders he was carrying. Uzumaki watched him flip through his brown folder first before he handed that back and then he scanned through the contents of the manila folder and looked up at him with a smirk, "Seems they expect a lot out of you blondie."

Uzumaki shrugged, "Guess, I haven't read it yet sir."

"Drop the sir blondie and take a seat, someone's going to have to tell you what this shit says."

Uzumaki sat down in the only chair in the small office, there was a desk, a couch, a phone, countless folders and paperwork piled on the desk, and two filing cabinets shoved in the back left corner of the room. Kimbley leaned back in his chair still looking through the orders in the folder. "Well, like I suspected, you and those other three friends of yours are being sent to the front lines. Figures, they promote you to the ranks you'd get while you were out there because they need more officers as bait on the front lines."

Uzumaki raised his eyebrow in question, "Bait sir?"

"I told you to drop the sir damn it, and yes bait. See the enemy soldiers are going to be going after the officers on the field, gives them a sense of pride if they can take out an officer and this false confidence that it will hurt our forces if they accomplish the task. Not only that, the four of you made it up the ranks pretty fast, faster than usual even for the best of us. Hell, the oldest among you four is already just one rank below Colonel and he's still pretty damn young, and Elric is the same age as you and he's already a Major. Those two will be primary targets on the front lines. The military is most likely promoting you four so fast because they don't think you'll survive long enough to actually make the ranks stick or they plan on making sure you don't."

Uzumaki looked at him questioningly, "Sir, what are you talking about?"

"Stop calling me sir you little shit, I'm talking about how fucking corrupt this government is. You should stop brushing off Elric and Uchiha's words so much, they know what they are talking about even if they make it pretty known, if you know what to look for, that they hate the fucking military. If anything, you should follow Mustangs' example, he's more adept at being subtle and he's obviously doing something right to get up to a Lieutenant Colonel at only twenty-three or twenty-four. However fucking old he is," he handed Uzumaki his folder back, "Take your shit and get out of here, I was trying to listen to the fucking radio before you four wise asses interrupted me."

Uzumaki got up, "Thank you . . "

Kimblee held up his hand, "Say sir and I'll make you eat that damn report, shut it and get out brat."

Uzumaki nodded and left the office closing the door behind him. He walked over to the the bunk right around the corner from the office where Mustang and Elric were playing cards still. Elric looked up and reached under his pillow and pulled out a brown sack and tossed it to Uzumaki, "Your lunch."

Uzumaki grinned, "Thanks Ed."

Ed waved him off and went back to his game while Uzumaki wander over to the bunk on the end of the row where Uchiha was leaned back against the wall on the floor reading through his orders. He didn't even glance at him when Uzumaki sat down on the bottom bunk and started digging out his lunch; a dry, stale piece of bread, apple, a small chunk of cheese, and a small, tightly wrapped piece of German chocolate cake, and a bottle of water. He looked over his shoulder when Elric cussed to see that he'd lost to Mustang and then set to wrapping the cheese up in the bread. He made quick and short work of his mediocre lunch and got up to get rid of his trash then returned to sitting on the bed and watched Uchiha for a while before he reclined back on the bed and rested his head on his hand while he had his elbow propped up on the bed while he lay on his side.

He skimmed through the contents in his brown shoulder, more signatures saying he was fit for duty and ready to leave as soon as possible. He opened the manilla folder and skimmed through the usual contracts saying how the military owned you and you had no rights or say over anything before he finally got to his actual assignment. He was assigned to the front lines and would be replacing a Sergeant Hollin that was killed in action, he happened to be only five years older than himself.

He continued reading to find that he was also going to have a platoon assigned to him and would be reporting under Lieutenant Colonel Mustang. He raised an eyebrow at that and glanced over his shoulder at the two still playing a game of cards, most likely they were playing poker, Ed didn't have a convincing poker face and always lost to Mustang. He looked back at his orders to read that he and Uchiha were both assigned to work under Mustang as well. He looked to see if Elric's name was anywhere in his paperwork and frowned at seeing that it wasn't there.

He skimmed through the rest to find that he had to do his usual job, teaching the new troops that came in, act as mediator, continue his job as the Master of Arms and keep everyone in line. Then there was the clauses saying that since he didn't have any family should he be killed in action all of his funds would be transferred to Elric's account. Following that it went further to say that should he be captured the same would happen and if he was found again all funds would be refunded should they be spent. Then it stated the consequences of deserting and how he would be court-martialed, his money taken back by the government and possibly shot and killed should he desert during a time of war or on the battlefield.

Uzumaki closed the folder and turned over to lay on his back with his hands folded behind his head with a sigh. He looked back at Uchiha, who was pointedly ignoring him. There was no way he was reading each and every line in the orders, it was repetitive and said the same thing as their contracts in the brown folders did, for most of it anyway. Uzumaki sighed, _He is in intelligence so he may have more to read, but he's probably just reading through all of it because he's an obsessive compulsive ass and knows it pisses me off when he ignores me._

Uchiha smirked behind his folder, he knew he was annoying the blond by refusing to acknowledge him, but he always enjoyed riling Uzumaki up, it had an entertaining result. He snapped his attention back to the dull orders in his hand, he couldn't let his mind wander too long on the blond or he would lose control of his hormones. Through out the last six months they'd spent limited time around one another, but within the last week since they'd finally gotten bunks in the officer quarters he found that the small attraction he'd felt upon meeting the blond had grown immensely in the time they'd spent away from one another.

He'd heard others talking about how close he, Uzumaki, Mustang, and Elric were. Even the other officers seemed to notice that there was something between himself and Uzumaki as well as something between Elric and Mustang. It was obvious that the blonds were best friends, they acted like brothers when they were around each other. With himself and Mustang it was much the same, yet in a silent sort of way. But when it came to Uzumaki and himself it was different, there was something lurking beneath the surface and whispers went around that the two of them were like a couple. The rumors often went on to say that it was the same between Mustang and Elric, but none of them had made a move or were willing to end up court-martialed and very likely shot by being caught doing something to give evidence to the rumors.

So Uchiha often managed to avert his attention elsewhere, but the sexual tension between him and Uzumaki kept growing, it kept getting harder and harder to walk away without doing something, anything at all. Even though he had to fight how he felt he'd spent a lot of time watching the blond, trying to understand him better. Sasuke wasn't a fool, he knew that the tension between them was only one layer, there was still something more, something stronger and more intense going on. But he refused to spoil his plans now, he'd gotten into intelligence and he was finally being sent to the front lines where he would have more room to move and gather information on that organization. Until then he would have to make sure he kept himself in control.

The only problem with that was that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stay away from the blond, he never just got up and walked away when he came around him and more often than not the blond managed to get him to have a conversation with him at least once a day. He would either feel too strongly pulled to him or Uzumaki would annoy him to the point where he automatically snapped at him or said something. No matter what he said or how cruel his words were Uzumaki would grin at getting a reaction out of him and brush off the insults. It irritated him that the dobe would never take his insults to heart and what was worse was that he felt guilty after he insulted the blond and meant the insults less and less each time.

Uchiha was so lost in his thoughts that he flinched involuntarily when his foot was nudged by the same blond he'd been thinking about. Uchiha raised his head slightly to glare at Uzumaki who was grinning at him as usual.

"Come on Sas' there is no way you are still reading that damn thing, it's too boring even for you."

"Hn."

Uzumaki glared at him as Uchiha went back to staring at the pages in the folder and flipped through another page. Uzumaki scoffed and turned on the ball of his foot and walked away. Uchiha lifted his eyes and watched him walk over to Elric and Mustang and lean against the bunk to watch them play yet another game of cards. Uchiha scowled at the feeling of loss he always felt stir within him everytime Uzumaki wasn't within five feet of him.

Elric looked back at Mustang after he'd watched Uchiha watch Uzumaki walk away, he smirked at the scowl on the Uchiha's face as he went back to his charade of reading his orders. Uzumaki huffed, "Ne, so Ed what are you having to do, your name wasn't mentioned in my orders and I am being assigned to work with both Mustang and the cold bastard over there," Uzumaki used his thumb to jab in Uchiha's direction.

Elric looked at the five cards in his hand, two queens, a jack, a two, and a four and scowled as he lay down the two and four and ended up drawing a five and a three. He lay the cards face down on the bed and looked at Uzumaki, "I don't know, haven't bothered to look at my orders yet. We're not leaving for a week anyway, so I have time."

Mustang was curious himself, he hadn't seen Elric's name anywhere in his report and he was taking the place of the tenth battalions' commanding officer. He knew that Uzumaki and Uchiha were under his command and would be in charge two platoons from the same battalion. He laid his cards out to call Elric's attention back to the game. He had two kings and an ace with a pair of tens. Elric flipped his cards over before his eyes looked at the cards Mustang had.

"Damn it, why the hell are you so fucking lucky at this game?"

Mustang smirked, "It's more skill than luck."

Elric scoffed, "Bullshit, you're cheating."

Mustang chuckled, "No I'm not, you deal the next hand then."

Elric sighed and gathered up the cards and started shuffling them absently on his lap while he watched his best friend out of the corner of his eye. Uzumaki was staring at Uchiha and Elric smirked, "You keep gawking at him and everyone is going to start saying how you have a crush on Uchiha or something Naruto."

Naruto blushed and looked away, after a few seconds and his blush had died down he glared at Elric who was suppressing a laugh, "I don't have a crush on that icy bastard."

Elric and Mustang both laughed and then Elric looked at his best friend, "Right, whatever you say. You can't do anything about it anyway."

Uzumaki sighed and climbed up to lay on the top bunk. Elric handed Mustang the cards and got to his feet and climbed up to rest his feet on the top of the bottom bunk and looked over Uzumaki's feet, "You really do have a thing for him, sucks to be you then."

Uzumaki raised his head and stuck his tongue out at him, "Shut up Edo."

Elric smacked his foot and scowled, "Naru-idiot."

"Asshole."

"Moron."

"Jackass."

"Annoying fucker."

"Shut up Edweiner."

"Narissa."

"Asswhipe."

"Dick lover."

"Shorty."

"Sunbeam."

Uzumaki sat up and the glared at each other then he jumped down from the bunk, "Grow a few inches."

"Grow a few brain cells."

Uzumaki turned to glare at Elric and flipped him off then sulked over to his own bunk on the other end of the compartment; the top bunk closest to the door that led out of the compartment. Elric sighed, "Idiot."

Mustang shook his head at him and then walked over to where Uchiha was still sitting on the floor with his folder open. Elric grabbed his own manila folder and opened it deciding to read through the paperwork to give him something to do.

Mustang sat on the floor next to his friend sure to keep his attention focused on Elric even while he started up a conversation with Uchiha. "You won't have to try so hard later on, once we're on the battlefield you know."

All the raven haired, younger man beside him said was his usual, "Hn," to indicate that he'd heard his older friend. Mustang sighed, "You could be even a little nicer to him, Elric gives him a hard time as well."

Again Uchiha responded the same, "Hn."

Mustang was about to comment when his eyes narrowed on Elric. The blond sat straight up on his bed, the color drained from his face, his body tense. Mustang noticed a slight shiver pass through the blond that was quickly controlled soon after it happened. Mustang made to get up and his attention was snapped to his friend when Uchiha suddenly grabbed his wrist in a firm grip and looked him in the eyes, telling him without words that he needed to stay where he was.

Mustang swore under his breath and watched Elric get to his feet, snap the folder closed and then walk briskly to the office where Kimblee was. Mustang noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to see Uzumaki had gotten out of his bunk and was making his way towards the office to try and find out what was going on with his friend. Sometimes it startled Mustang how much the two could piss one another off and then act as though nothing had happened between them and be like brothers once again.

When it came to him and Uchiha that wasn't the case, Uchiha could piss Mustang off royally and Mustang would forgive him in the end. But when Mustang, if Mustang, ever pissed off the younger man he was sure he would hold a grudge against him and it would be much like breaking his trust. These past six months, he'd noticed a few differences between Uchiha and Uzumaki, how they were drawn to each other as though something invisible was pulling them together. But they often fought, argued, competed and it was almost endearing to see the raven haired youth acting out, challenging the blond, reacting to his boasts. The Uchiha was silent and still he refused to open up, but Mustang was sure if he ever did open up it would be to Uzumaki, or perhaps Elric, there was some sort of connection between Uchiha and Elric, but it was more brotherly than what was pulling Uchiha and Uzumaki together.

He hated that he had to sit here in silence hoping that whatever had warranted that reaction from Elric, and the current yelling and cussing going on in the office while Uzumaki stood just outside the door, would be shared. He didn't find it likely however, he'd been around both of the blonds long enough to realize that while they would give you the blunt, to the point version of their stories, details were not something they would share and neither were willing to truly tell you what the meaning behind what they did say meant.

Loss, pain, loneliness, those were things that both Mustang and Uchiha knew, Uchiha knew betrayal as well, but that was just something Mustang had to figure out from himself upon noticing that if he pissed off his younger friend it would be like breaking his trust. Betrayal was something he seemed to share with Elric, possibly Uzumaki, but he hadn't spent enough time around the blue-eyed blond to make that assessment yet. Mustang was brought out of his thoughts when the office door was roughly opened and Elric walked over to his bunk and grabbed his coat, cover, and made to leave the compartment.

Mustang got to his feet despite Uchiha's protesting glare and walked over to Elric. Kimblee was out of the office, which was rare, glaring at Elric's back and he seemed to have a smug, arrogant, and condescending look in his eyes. Uzumaki glanced between Elric and Kimblee and then turned to Kimblee and said, "Sir? What's going on?"

Mustang's hands clenched into fists at the smirk that crossed Kimblee's face as he spoke in a mocking tone; "Major Elric is being a petulant child about his orders is all. He just recently realized that being in the military makes you a dog on a leash that has to obey its' master."

Mustang glared at the wall at the end of the bunk not wanting to challenge a ranking, experienced officer. He refused to speak and jumped very slightly when Elric turned sharply and glared at Kimblee without any semblance of restraint, "A dog on a leash that's being order to bite innocent people, I'm in intelligence . . . "

Kimblee cut him off in a more condescending tone that made Mustang want to shove his fist in his face. "Yes, but you were also the top graduate in the Special Ops battalion, therefore, the military is using your abilities to their advantage. They have enough in intelligence and those with more restraint that you. _Major_."

Mustang heard a low hiss of rage from Elric and tensed, ready to restrain him should he decide to attack Kimblee. Kimblee didn't seem to notice or care that Elric's golden eyes were molten, fiery, and burning into him. He continued in that same tone, "You can march down to Separations and argue with orders like the child you truly are and end up in the brig or court martialed for denying orders or you can follow orders like a good dog."

Mustang nearly reached out, only barely restraining himself when Elric tensed. Uzumaki moved in front of Elric and calmly said, "Ed, come on, calm down before you do something that's going to get you into a lot of trouble."

Kimblee smirked, "You'd better listen to him Major or I may have to report this behavior."

Mustang could hear Elric gritting his teeth and stepped back when the blond turned sharply and stalked over to the restrooms to hopefully calm himself down. Uzumaki let out a sigh of relief and turned to follow him. Kimblee however said before he could move past one step, "Leave him be Uzumaki, he needs to grow up and learn to face shit and have some restraint on his own."

Uzumaki faced Kimblee with a look of disbelief, Kimblee met his look with a serious expression, his tone cold as he spoke; "Should you interfere again I will have you sent to the brig with him."

Uzumaki opened his mouth to speak then snapped his mouth shut and said through gritted teeth, "Yes sir."

Mustang finally turned his glare to Kimblee who met his glare evenly, "The same goes for you as well Mustang. I will let it go this time, but should it happen again I will have all four of you brats locked up."

Mustang gave a tight nod, "Yes sir," he made sure to keep his voice even and just as cold as Kimblee's. Kimblee's smirk grew more and then he turned, strode in his office and closed the door behind him.

Mustang closed his eyes briefly to calm himself and flinched when Uchiha's voice was right behind him.

"You're an idiot you know."

"He said all four of us."

"I heard that, but now he knows just how close the four of us are."

"It was bound to become obvious eventually."

"Later was better than sooner."

"It's always been pretty obvious."

"He knows."

Mustang turned around sharply to regard his friend, "What?"

"He knows, he could see it."

"How the hell would . . . what are you talking about?"

Uchiha scoffed and turned around to go back to where he'd been sitting against the wall previously. Mustang watched him, maybe he'd been too angry to notice any change in Kimbley, something that would have given away that he could sense or see something between them. Mustang stood there for a few moments letting his thoughts run through his mind as he contemplated what Uchiha had said.

_He knows, he could see it . . . How? How did he know, how could he see it? Were they not careful, did they do something to give it away?_

Mustang froze as a sudden thought came to him, he wanted to run his palm over his face. _How could we have been so stupid, so careless? All the time we spend around each other, playing cards, just talking, how easily we forget about everything else and get along, tease and taunt one another . . . Uzumaki and Uchiha bicker and fight all the time . . . Anyone could see it as something more than friendship. But, if it's there, and they know, if they can see it . . . Why? Why haven't they done . . . _

Mustang looked up and noticed Uchiha was looking at him, watching him as he was lost in his thoughts. There was a knowing, dark, and almost uncertain look in those black eyes watching him from across the room. It was as if Uchiha knew how much trouble this would cause, the reason behind everything and the dangers that they had to face, as if he was expecting the world to end . . . Mustang walked over to his friend and sat down next to him. Uchiha looked at him out of the corner of his eye, his voice easily emotionless as he spoke in fluent Mandarin Chinese, the one language that no one else but the two of them spoke.

"This isn't going to be like everything else we've faced. They don't want us dead, all four of us are too valuable to the military for that. Multi-lingual, extremely skilled, and all of possess something the military plans to use to achieve their goals."

Mustang ran his hand through his hair and spoke in the same flawless Mandarin of his home country, "Yes, but do they know what it is we possess that no one else knows. I'm sure both of them have no more of an idea than you and I."

"I am aware of that, but unlike the three of you, I do know, and the military knows I know. That is why they left me in intelligence for this assignment. Those in intelligence are likely to become Prisoners of War, which I am certain this military has already staged a trap for that to occur. They know us well, unless one of you is threatened I will not surrender, so I was assigned to work with you and Uzumaki. Uzumaki is the same, he would not surrender unless someone else was threatened and to make sure he won't try to break free he was assigned to work with the two of us. It is the same with you."

Mustang nodded, "Yes, that's logical, they are using our friendship, our trust in each other . . . Don't look at me like that, you at least trust me, somewhat. They are using that trust, our loyalty against us. But why is Elric being sent on his own?"

"Taking another's life is something he is strongly against, with all the time you've spent with him you should have noticed that much. The other reason is simply because of who his father is. They believe that should he be offered the chance he will side with them like his father before him."

"He won't do that . . . "

"I know this, but they were not present to see the disgust and loathing Elric has towards his father. They assume that the look in his eyes is one of dark ambitions . . . they are fools, hopeful that they can grasp the power Elric isn't even aware he has . . . "

"You said you know what it is, how is that?"

"I'm an Uchiha, my clan was more than just a politically strong family, they were illustrious, powerful, they had their own secrets. I was taught many things even as a child and I wasn't ignorant enough to not search for the scrolls that told of more than humans existing in this world."

"More than human?"

"Something other than, human in appearance, but powers no human could ever dream to have. The red eyes you've seen are not a figment of your imagination, they are not a trick of the light as you often thought."

Mustang looked at Uchiha in shock, "What're you . . . "

Uchiha smirked and continued, "Crimson, the eyes of the Raven Clan, as the tales called them. The eyes of death and power. Crimson to bleed the nightmares of the mind into an alternate realm that can stretch for eternity, trapping the prey in their deepest fears, rip their souls to shreds a piece at a time . . . So I've seen, only one has even managed to survive the onslaught of such power . . . "

Mustang noticed how Uchiha's voice had quieted down at those last words, felt the tension from his friend. When he met those black eyes there was glint of red in them that was swiftly snuffed out leaving cold, guarded, obsidian eyes behind. Uchiha was pulling back into himself once again and Mustang was grateful and haunted at the same time by the very miniscal revelation, it brought with it a pain in his chest for his friends' suffering, and an understanding as to why he was always so cold and distant. It wasn't hard to figure out that the one who'd survived was him and that it had to have been a family member that had forced him to go through the horrors he'd given him only the necessary knowledge of.

With what Uchiha had said a new weight came down upon his shoulders and chest and when he spoke again in his native tongue his voice was void of emotion, the words leaving him without thinking about what he asked; "Just how strong are they?"

Uchiha moved his gaze to Uzumaki as he made his way to the restrooms; "He is strong enough to rival myself, the others' strength is truly unmeasurable should he learn to control it. My clan foretold of both of them, what they were, the amount of power they had and the danger they were to clans' such as mine."

"Will it cost them . . . "

"If their will is strong enough, they will not lose themselves."

Mustang smirked, Uchiha was more perceptive than himself at times. He'd answered the underlining question he'd meant to ask without him needing to say it. "How can you tell?"

Uchiha smirked, but this smirk had a layer of pain, exhaustion, even remorse to it, something that shocked Mustang. Since when had he been able to read the usually stoic Uchiha, was his friend finally allowing him to get close enough to actually become his friend? Was he only doing so because he knew he couldn't handle what awaited them alone or did he truly value their friendship? The younger man beside him was very complex, and mysterious in ways that Mustang couldn't seem to get past, regardless of the time he'd known him.

"A gift I've always had, but it only tells me so much. Enhanced intuition."

Mustang chuckled, "Guess that explains it, is that how you know their true intentions?"

"No, they do make it pretty obvious, you've been too blinded by a golden eyed blond to notice," Uchiha replied with a mocking smirk.

Mustang glared at him, "You're quite talkative today Sasuke."

Uchiha met his glare with his own and Mustang knew from that remark that Uchiha was going to say nothing else to him for the night. Mustang sighed, stood up and stretched, then he looked at his younger friend, "I'm surprised you weren't blinded by the blue eyed blond."

Mustang chuckled as the glare intensified before Uchiha looked away to pretend he was reading his file once more. Mustang looked up to see Uzumaki walking out of the restroom, Elric closely behind him with a sour look on his face. He walked over to them to meet them halfway. Uzumaki grinned at Mustang, but there was the absence of actual joy in that grin, especially in his blue eyes.

Elric brushed past him and sat down on his bunk with a huff, the file folder held tightly in his hand. Uzumaki exchanged glances with Mustang before his eyes glanced at the folder and then back to him. Mustang understood that to mean that he'd tried to get Elric to hand over the file but had failed. Mustang nodded and Uzumaki sighed and made his way to sit next to the stoic Uchiha. Mustang smirked at the smirk that came across Uchiha's face when he glanced his way for a moment then back to his file.

Mustang moved to stand in between the bunks and leaned back against the one next to their shared bunk. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Elric, what does the file say?"

"Buzz off, they are my orders not yours."

"Well you called it to our attention with your temper tantrum earlier."

"Fuck you bastard," Elric growled.

"Stop being stubborn, we're your friends and we want to know what has you upset."

"Did you misunderstand me earlier? They are _my_ orders," there was a definitely heavy anger in Elric's voice as he spoke.

Mustang squared his shoulders and glared at the blond still scowling to himself. He knew that what he had to say was going to piss the blond off, but sometimes they only way to get him to slip up and tell him what he wanted to know was to provoke him and piss him off. He debated on waiting until that weekend when they had leave time so others couldn't overhear what they were saying. But he knew from Elric's earlier statement that he was being made to kill, possibly an assassination mission, and from what Uchiha had said, he didn't want to lose the chance to get Elric to tell him. He was still pissed off, the mission still fresh in his mind, and his temper wouldn't be all that hard to provoke at the moment to ensure he got the information he wanted from him that way.

Mustang kept his tone leveled, not a trace of any emotion in it at all as he said what he was sure would piss Elric off; "You truly are just a child, refusing to tell us about your mission and trying to act as though you can truly refuse to accept that you are in the military and have to do as you are told."

Elric sat up, glaring heatedly at Mustang, his hands fisted on his lap. He said through gritted teeth, "Are you ordering me to tell you what the mission is _Lieutenant Colonel_?"

Mustang wanted to flinch at the way Elric had hissed out his rank, but he held himself steady, his expression nor stance giving anything away. "Yes Major, as your superior officer I am ordering you to tell me what your mission is."

Elric smirked darkly and the rage and glimmer of betrayal in his golden eyes made Mustang want to take it back, but he relented and held his ground. Elric held the folder out towards him, "Then read the damn file yourself, Lieutenant Colonel Shit."

Mustang took the folder, never letting his mask falter even the slightest until the file was held open in front of him and his face turned down to read it's contents. Once he got past the first few pages of the same protocol as most missions he tensed upon reading the more direct orders, written entirely in German unlike his own that were written in English.

**_Major Elric, you shall assume the position as the officer in charge of the new regimen moving through the country of Germany to ensure that the ideals of the Führer and his 'New World' are seen through. This position is one that we feel confident entrusting to you as the son of the former SS-Obergruppenführer, Herr Hoenhiem Artois. He is currently known as Heimlec Elric, the current Prime Minister of Britain. As his son we are confident of your success and that you will honor the German Military._**

**_You shall detain all those who are unfit to exist in the 'New Germany'_**

**_You will also be the one responsible for the success of this new movement to purify our homeland and expand the Führer's influence._**

**_The Führer himself has great expectations and faith in you. Should you not comply consequences will be met accordingly. Should you meet those who would rebel against the F?rer, they are to be dealt with accordingly; imprisonment or execution. Those to be imprisoned shall be sent to the recently rebuilt Alcatraz._**

**_Stationed: Munich, Germany.  
Superior Officer: Oberst (SS-Standartenführer ) Kabuto Yakushi._**

Mustang froze at the name, he recognized it, but he couldn't place how or where he'd heard the name before. He was also suspicious because the name sounded Japanese. What was this 'New Germany' and 'New World' that the orders spoke of. Elric snatched the file out of his hands with a snarl, "Good enough for you Lieutenant Colonel, _Sir_," Mustang scowled at the snarled 'Sir,' from Elric. He schooled his features and looked at the blond, "I can only assume that such orders are ones of . . . "

Elric hissed low in his throat as he finished what Mustang was going to say, "Slaughter. They want to 'cleanse' Germany." Mustang remained frozen in place as he pieced together what exactly that meant. When Elrics' liquid gold eyes met his own he couldn't bring himself to look away. Elric continued to speak, his voice hollow, even while his eyes spoke volumes of the hatred, disgust, and rage he was feeling; "They want to wipe out the lives of those they see as unfit to live in Germany."

Uchiha's voice startled both of them, this time he spoke in Japanese to ensure no one other than them understood his words. His tone was indifferent, calm, but the red glint to them held as much hatred, disgust, and rage as Elrics' own eyes as he met the blonds' gaze squarely; "They plan to wipe out those who they deem unworthy. This time they do not base their cleansing on taking out those because of race."

Elric gave a tight nod, and answered in German; "Those who are unlike the four of us."

Mustang looked to Uchiha to say in Mandarin, "You said he didn't know."

"I never said I was certain. Munich is where they plan to begin this purging?"

"Yes," was Elric's short reply.

Uzumaki was suddenly standing next to Uchiha and he said in his fluent Japanese, his fists clenched at his side; "They plan to use us to make sure you do as they wish, by keeping us on the battlefield they can ensure we are trapped."

Uchiha was caught a little off guard by how quickly Uzumaki was able to make that assessment. Elric nodded, he was obviously unperturbed by his best friends' quick conclusion. "Exactly."

"What are we going to do about it," Uzumaki went on to ask in Japanese.

Uchiha scoffed and was about to answer when Elric beat him to it and said, "Nothing we can do about it, for now."

They snapped out of their conversation when the door to the office opened and Kimblee walked outside to say, "Line up for grub!"

The four of them quickly schooled their expressions and did as they were told, making certain to grab their covers as they went. The four of them felt something much heavier upon them now that things were starting to come together into the more nightmarish picture. For Elric and Uchiha, they both had the knowledge that the other two didn't and knew the true depth of the horrors they would soon be facing. They were unaware, however, of just how closely related their pasts they kept under lock and key truly were . . .

* * *

Kimblee Dobson: _Hey, I don't know his last name so I made it up. Frankly, I'm not looking to have it correct if there is a way to find out what it is. Kimblee is Kimblee, FMA fans know who he is and who I am referring to, so there._  
**Oberst (SS-Standartenführer ) = Colonel SS-Obergruppenführer = SS is from Waffen SS, Nazi's. English translation: General  
Herr = Much like Sir. It is a title placed before a name, a title to those who are seen as honored and revered. **  
_The only reason I used these forms of the ranks and titles was because Elric's orders were different from the others. He's a known German by birth and therefore his orders are actually written in German rather than English._


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, or the thumbnails used. Those belong to Kishimoto-sensei, Arakawa-sama, and their respective artists.  
**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome. _

Additional Warning: Death, Gore, Violence, Dark Themes, Language.

**Death was all around them, bringing out a sleeping demonic sense of survival with it's stench and stain upon their souls . . .**

**Chapter 5**

**A Black Cloud**

**Four Weeks Later**

The battlefield, a place of death, of violence, or survival of the fittest . . .

Mustang was sitting in the hospital bed propped up on two pillows with his back against the wall inside a crowded and too small tent with barely enough room to house twenty beds for the injured. Those who were dead or dying were cast aside, set in piles only twenty yards away. At first the disregard for the dead and dying had sickened him, even now it threatened to force bile in his throat, but in the previous weeks since his arrival he'd either learned to deal with it or become mostly numb. His usually glinting black eyes were a glazed over dull black, nearly grey, that told of a soldier having seen too much for his soul and heart to take.

Even with how numb he felt and the gaping hole eating away at him where screams, shouts, and cries echoed in his mind and haunted him at every turn he was still somehow able to function. He was still able to relay orders, still able to sign his name on paperwork pushed through to him even as he lay on the hospital bed. The stench of blood, of burning flesh, the shouts and cries of pain and agony of the wounded hardly registered to him anymore, the echoes in his own mind too sharp and raw to be dulled out by the sounds presently around him.

Mustang looked up suddenly and some of the missing life in his eyes returned upon seeing Uchiha walking through the tent towards where he lay. There was an over layer of coldness, life weakening in those black irises. He was paler than usual, but the blood, grime, and dirt on his uniform and skin made it so that most did not notice the pallor, the grayish, dead tint to his skin. Mustang scarcely remembered what he'd looked like before they'd come to this world of death.

Uchiha looked at him, his eyes meeting his and a ghost of a smirk appeared on his face, his voice was ragged, tinged with the pain his eyes and expression would never show; "You truly are an idiot," Mustang noticed that there was the slightest hint of concern in Uchiha's voice, he'd become exceptionally perceptive of the underlining tones in his younger friend, now that he had come to school his own voice, expression, and eyes more so than ever. This war they were fighting, against his own country men, this pointless, meaningless battle for survival during a time when death seemed to be your only companion had moved in to poison his soul.

He hesitated for a moment to answer, aware that Uchiha never spoke in German anymore, trying to wrap his mind around the Japanese he knew; "W-why is that Uchiha?"

Uchiha averted his eyes for a split second before they seemed to gather a little more fire as they met his own again, this time his voice was less ragged, stronger, though still sounding cold, indifferent to anyone other than him. When Uchiha answered him he could almost taste the anger carefully undetected by those who may be listening; "You risked your life to save those recruits, what value are their lives?"

Mustang closed his eyes for a moment, exhaustion seeping through him as he tried to come up with an answer he wasn't sure of. He didn't know why he'd run to the front lines upon hearing that there were landmines set up along the borders. He'd only managed to save the lives of a handful of recruits, in his drug induced haze and with the echoing, dying cries and faces in his mind he couldn't register the pain he was supposed to be in. He knew from the nurse that had fed him that morning that the left side of his body was badly burned, would leave scarring long after he left the battlefield, if he ever managed to survive.

When he opened his eyes again he was a little surprised to find that only the dim lighting of lanterns greeted him, he must have fallen asleep. He resigned to try to sleep, but as he closed his eyes the faces and screams began to grow louder and more defined. He was completely helpless to the ghosts of those he'd killed, the lives he'd taken that he wasn't supposed to think of as human beings, or people with families and friends.

Uzumaki turned over in his sleep, the ground, even with a scratchy blanket, was not the ideal place to sleep. He lay there with his eyes closed, feigning being asleep. His right hand was throbbing and he could feel the warmth of the blood seeping through the bandage that continued up to his elbow, a wound he'd gotten from the sword attached to the enemy soldiers rifle. He'd been cut with in when the soldier had run out of bullets, in his rage of not hitting him he'd charged at him. The blond was luckily well trained and his instincts had kicked in. He dodged the downward slash meant to cut him straight through and it was as he turned to get behind the soldier that he'd been caught with the blade, he hadn't even felt it until much later. He'd grabbed the man from behind and without hesitation, thought, or even blinking he'd snapped his neck.

Uzumaki curled up in on himself at the thought, how many lives had he taken, how many soldiers had he killed? How many times had he come so close to death it seeped into his heart and soul and managed to escape by forcing death upon another? Some of those he'd killed were younger than him, only between the ages of thirteen and sixteen, some close to his age or the same age, some older than him. He couldn't forget their faces, contorted in pain and then the fading of their eyes as life left them, every one of the lives he'd taken, there had been no screams, only their faces . . . He'd killed them swiftly, snapping their necks, slitting throats, or shooting them in the head, the only way to ensure they suffered less, he couldn't go about killing in the cold manner that everyone else seemed to be able to do.

It sickened him beyond anything, when he took lives, when he acted on instinct and was unable to stop himself from killing those who sought to take his life. It was as though he'd been programed how to kill, how to make certain that he survived. He remembered the first and last time he'd hesitated to kill, the first and last time he'd tried to fight his instinct to take the life of one that tried to, and nearly had, kill him . . . It was a vivid memory, one that was engraved into his mind and tainted his heart and soul . . .

**_Flashback_**

_The fist week they spent on this battlefield, an open mass of land that they could tell used to be farms and land owned by families, trees and hills were the only means of anything other than the dying grass, the mud, the blood soaking through the soil. The three of them had arrived with a platoon of recruits, recruits that they had trained, those trained personally by Elric were with him in Munich._

_It wasn't until the seventh day, nearly dusk, that they truly experienced the true horror of the battlefield. Uzumaki was ordered to lead a platoon through the small forestry on the right side of the land that led closely towards the border where their enemies lay, waiting, their own campsite cast in the glow of burning fires that told them of the tents present. They were told to make their way into the camp and burn it to the ground, orders from a different officer other than Mustang._

_Uzumaki led the platoon with stealth, the training he'd undergone seeping through him, making him move swiftly, efficiently, like a shadow through the trees that surrounded the encampment. He'd order the platoon to split up into groups of fifteen, half of them following behind him, the other half led by one of the more able recruits, one that was trained personally by Uchiha. He was pale skinned, long, black hair tied back at the base of his neck and unusually pale, very light, lavender eyes, it wasn't something Uzumaki had ever seen. When he'd paused for a moment to watch the recruits swiftly move through the trees with much the same grace and confidence that Uchiha possessed it was easy to see that he was sent with them with confidence that they would succeed. Someone of his skill, even as only a recruit would be highly valued to any officer to set eyes on him, most likely the reason Uchiha had trained him personally._

_Uzumaki had turned his attention back to his task in a split second, he attuned himself to his surroundings, listening closely to the noise of the forest, careful not to make a sound as he moved through the trees so that he was towards the back of the camp. The recruits that followed behind him were slower as they tried to remain as silent. But he wasn't truly concerned with them falling back, it would mean they would be closer to running back to their own camp should anything go wrong._

_He stopped once he made it to the trees just behind the last tent at the back of the camp and silently made his way onto one of the middle limbs of the tree, a limb that stretched just higher than the tent. He looked to his left to see that the same, pale eyed, recruit was sitting upon a limb across from him, to the right of the camp and more towards what they both knew to be the medical tent. Uzumaki's eyes narrowed sharply when he heard the whisper of leaves rustling as one of the recruits that had been following closest behind him made his way into a tree across from the pale eyed recruit._

_This recruit Uzumaki knew by name, he was as boisterous, loud, and lively as himself and Uzumaki took great pride in the fact that he'd been a baffling idiot before he'd trained him. Now he was able to have some stealth, was strong, and knew how to use brute strength to take out an opponent, though he lack the grace, but not the confidence most of Uchiha's recruits had. Uzumaki looked down at the tent across the camp from the medical tent and then looked down to the end of the camp and then back to the pale eyed recruit and the more untamed recruit known as Kiba Inuzuka. The two nodded in understanding and then Uzumaki jumped down from the tree and silently moved into the camp, using the shadows to cloak his pressence._

_He quickly moved inside the tent, his movements no more than a whisper as quiet as the very light breeze, the light breeze did well to cloak most of their movements as all of them silently, cautiously made their way into the camp. Uzumaki grabbed the small burning lantern on the floor of the tent and eased back outside. As soon as he moved outside he noticed out of the corner of his eye that one of the soldiers had spotted him. Before he could think to silence him the pale eyed recruit moved swiftly from the medical tent and slit his throat. He fell to the ground in a heap and the first sight of a kill stunned Uzumaki enough that he didn't notice the once sleeping office come out of the tent until he felt a sharp, burning, jolting pain rip through his right side as a dagger was stabbed into his gut._

_He was hesitant once he'd pulled the dagger out and kicked the man in the gut sending him crashing into his own tent. He looked at the dagger with his dark blood coating it in awe, he couldn't feel the pain anymore and he started to see red in the corners of his vision, but he backed away. His instincts were telling him to kill the man, to run him through, to make short work of the soldiers now stirring around him, burn the tents and run for it. But he was in a state of disbelief, unable to register what had followed the abrupt kill and that he'd been stabbed._

_He heard recruits crying out around him, yells and cries of death, pain, anger seemed to form together to fill his mind in chaos. The officer he'd knocked down, the one that had stabbed him had gotten to his feet and was looking at him hatefully, a gun in his hand. Uzumaki threw the lantern at the tent and it was immediately swallowed up in flames. But the officer leapt towards him, not even blinking to his tent being caught on fire behind him._

_He lunged at him, aiming to knock him down, but Uzumaki moved to the side, he dodged every kick and punch that seemed to be aimed at his stab wound. He winced when he caught a kick with his right forearm, blocking it. The pain that laced through him, fire licking in his veins ignited his instincts to a point he couldn't resist. His need to live, to survive, made him push the mans kick aside and drive his fist into his face while at the same time he kicked the gun from his hand and rolled on the ground to grab it before it landed. He turned while still kneeling and without conscious thought pulled the trigger._

_The jerk of the gun, the sound of the small explosion emitted from the gun being fired, the smell of the gun powder, the blood that coated him as the bullet struck the man in the throat just feet from him was something he would never be able to forget. His instincts still having hold on him, he stood and turned to face the enemies before him. Only two of the recruits remained standing, only one tent was burned, and only half of the enemy soldiers had been taken out._

_The two recruits still standing were the pale eyed recruit and Inuzuka. Inuzuka had a feral look in his eyes, one of an animal, a low growl rumbled through him, making him sound like a wild dog, or a wolf. Uzumaki made his way to where they stood, guns aimed at them, fury upon the faces of the soldiers. The pale eyed recruit glanced at him and then to Inuzuka, then he startled Uzumaki by speaking in fluent Japanese; "We should test the limits of this 'power' the three of us possess."_

_Uzumaki looked at him confused, "What 'power' are you talking about?"_

_He turned his pale eyes to focus on Uzumaki, who shifted under the intense gaze, "The 'power' that fuels you to kill against your will, the power that cast your eyes in a crimson color and gives you the claws that could rip out a mans' throat. The power that gives Inuzuka the nails and teeth to tear into meat and bone like a wild animals' fangs. That same power is why we were sent here, why we were ordered to be trained by the four of you, because you possess such power. Should it awaken within you here, we may very well survive and still accomplish this mission."_

_Uzumaki looked back to the soldiers aiming their guns at the three of them, he hadn't actually known about their 'powers' so to speak, but it was obvious as he stood here between the two recruits. There was something in the air, something surreal, like the air around them had thinned out and cast them in a mist. Uzumaki could smell the power in the air, it was sharp, and he began to hear the words the soldiers were mumbling. He could hear them much like they were speaking in a language he could understand._

_Then he began to hear something else, inside his head, a low growl was rumbling and he could feel the growl getting louder as it seemed to course through him. It took him a moment to realize that he could feel it because he was growling low in his throat. The scent of lavender came of the pale eyed recruit next to him and the scent of the forest was coming from Inuzuka standing beside him. His eyes narrowed and he could see around him clearly, as though it was broad daylight._

_Then he noticed the mumbling from the soldiers grow louder and he flinched when the guns started to go off around him. He felt a few fire laced, stabbing pains strike him in the chest and stomach, but nothing other than that. Before he could think on how to act he was moving with speed he didn't know he could possess. In a matter of only seconds it seemed, the three of them stood in the middle of nothing but gore, bloodied remains of the soldiers. Uzumaki closed his eyes trying to clear the red he was seeing and when he opened them again it finally hit him, the flashes of what he'd done with his own hands, the blood and death in the air twisted his stomach painfully._

_He looked down at his blood stained hands, there were bits of flesh under his nails that forced bile to rise up in his throat. He wasn't aware he was shaking until Inuzuka's hand touched his shoulder steadily. Uzumaki blinked at turned his head to the right to look at him, he had splashes of blood on his uniform, blood on his own hands, and there seemed to be a fearful, but steady look in his eyes._

_The pale eyed recruit broke the thick silence, "We need to get back to the camp and inform them of what happened here."_

_Uzumaki blanched, he felt the blood drain from his face and at the same time he finally felt the pain of the bullet wounds and the stab wound from earlier. It felt as if fire was coursing through his veins, nipping at the wounds themselves before attacking his nerves. He hit his knees and closed his eyes tightly to the pain, he could hear Inuzuka's voice, but it sounded distant, "I think this was his first time Neji, we have to get him to medical to see if they can calm him down enough for him to heal . . . "_

_"Yes, but if it truly was his first time using his powers he will have to be taught how to heal."_

_"Doesn't that officer that trained you know how to do that?"_

_"I suppose, but he most likely isn't going to teach him . . . "_

_The voices were growing quieter and Naruto could see spots even behind his closed lids, the pain was getting worse and he felt his strength ebbing, beginning to fade._

_"He shouldn't have hesitated . . . "_

_"Like you didn't your first time, you were probably scared shitless."_

_"That is an absurd accusation mutt."_

_**End of flashback**_

Uchiha made his way through the camp, making sure to avoid the groups of soldiers that were huddled together around the fires set in front of the tents that lined the large camp. There were more than a few hundred tents along the camp, set on the plains a few hundred feet from where the battlefield was. The largest tent was where the commanding officer stayed, a General he had yet to meet. The two sets of tents lined on the right and left side of the walkway that led to the largest tent was where most of the officers stayed, they were the ones that led the platoons and battalions onto the battlefield.

He knew that there were seven other officers other than himself, Uzumaki, and Mustang that were officers and the clustered tents held two officers in two of the tents and three in the other two. He was naturally made to stay with Mustang and Uzumaki. None of them had bunks, only pallets they made themselves stretched out on the floor. He'd been avoiding the tent where Uzumaki was currently supposed to be getting some rest because the idea of sharing the tent between just the two of them had made his mind wander on things he didn't need to be thinking of. He knew enough to know that the other officers were keeping an eye on the three of them and he'd seen first hand what happened to those in the army that were found committing homosexual acts.

That was not something he wanted to think of or experience for himself, and he grudgingly admitted that he didn't want to see such a fate fall upon Uzumaki or Mustang. It was futile for him to deny that they were friends, and in the time spent without Elric he had to admit he considered him a friend as well. Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and one of the nurses Hinata Hyuga, who happened to be Neji Hyuga's cousin were also on his short list of those he considered friends. He'd met Neji Hyuga months ago, had trained him, and valued his opinion on certain matters more than he would admit. As for Hinata Hyuga, he liked that she was silent, polite, and she did her job without complaints, hesitance, and was thorough.

As for Inuzuka, he was more a friend of Uzumaki's, but he proved to be helpful at times and watched their backs when they were out on the battlefield. He mostly considered the three as friends because they knew of the 'inhuman' abilities, as they had them as well. Uchiha mostly referred to it as supernatural or demonic, the inhuman shit got on his nerves, they were still human, they were just stronger, faster, smarter, and hell of a lot harder to kill. That night when Hyuga Neji and Inuzuka had carried an unconscious, badly wounded and bleeding blond he knew to be Uzumaki, he felt like his heart had jumped into his throat and as though his blood had turned to ice. The concern, the fear for Uzumaki's life that he felt made it very clear how much he cared for the blond.

He would never say the words, not even in his mind, never voice how he felt, the thought to do so had crossed his mind, but then those two recruits had been found out and made an example of . . .

_**Flashback  
**_

_Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Inuzuka, and one of the other officers, Hatake, were making their way back into the camp when they looked up at the sound of painful screaming from within the camp. Hatake was a tall, pale, slender yet muscular man. He had a startling shade of silver and grey hair, a scar that ran vertically down the left side of his face from just above his eyebrow to his chin. He had an eye patch over his left eye and his right eye showed that he had a pale blue eye color. Having just come off the battlefield they were too on edge to ignore such a cry and rushed forward to the center of the camp. There they found the majority of the camps inhabitants gathered around in a wide circle, in the center stood General Benshi(1). He was a tall man, standing at least five foot ten inches in height, he had dirty blond hair, darkly tanned skin, and blue eyes that held a coldness, heartless look in them. He was muscular, but not overly so and his voice was raspy, loud, and void of emotion as he spoke._

_Next to him stood who everyone knew to be a close friend of his as well as an officer that not many cared much for, Major General Balenst(2). The Major General was a bigger man, more built, with what most would consider a intimidating build. He had bright blond hair, blue eyes, and a lightly tanned skin tone. They were both highly decorated officers and veterans. Uchiha had never met them personally, but he'd seen and heard them boasting about their time spent serving the F?rer in his Nazi party._

_The two recruits on the ground, already badly beaten and bruised, one was on all fours coughing up blood while the other was on his knees looking at the General defiantly. Both of the recruits were two that Uchiha recognized, one he'd seen being trained by Elric, the other was recruit trained by Uzumaki. Uchiha wondered why this recruit was here and not in Munich with the others that Elric had trained, perhaps he'd refused the assignment, but how could he . . . Uchiha felt disgust wash through him, the only way he could have refused was if his father or someone he knew was in the military. Now that he looked at the recruit closer he could see the resemblance between him and the General._

_The blond hair was a brighter blond, but the sharp, bright, blue eyes, were the opposite of the General's, but the same color. They were brighter because there was emotion, life, defiance in those blue eyes. He was the recruit that was on his knees, the one that had been trained by Elric. He tensed and Uchiha flinched when the hard smack echoed in the air as the General backhanded the recruit, but the young man turned his head only slightly and then looked back at the General with the same defiance that was now joined with anger._

_They made their way to the front of the group, and Uchiha tensed upon hearing the Generals' voice and those cold blue eyes focus on him when he spoke; "This sad excuse for a soldier has committed a crime that cannot be forgiven. The penalty for him and his . . . disgusting, vile, partner in crime is death. The German Army does not tolerate their kind. Let this be an example to all of you, there will be no mercy."_

_The Major General looked his way as well, and that was when Uchiha truly felt his blood run cold, his stomach churn, even though he was sure to keep his expression blank as the General's eyes continued to bore into him. Fear was not something he felt often, but there was something about this man that brought fear to him, he was angered by it, hated the feeling and as much as he tried to shove it away, he couldn't. He felt someone stand next to him, felt it because of the sudden warmth at his side, and then there was someone familiar standing beside him. He glanced to each side of him and saw that Uzumaki and Mustang were there._

_There was a cold distance in Mustang's eyes, and a guarded look in Uzumaki's, but both of them looked paler than usual, blood and mud staining their uniforms, giving way to their time spent on the battlefield. Uchiha turned his attention back to the two young men. The other recruit, with the darker blond hair, the darker skin, the darker blue eyes was pushing himself to his feet. He took this all in before the Major General had even take a breath to speak next._

_"These two recruits have been found guilty of committing acts of homosexuality, which is an unforgivable sin in the military as well as the country of Germany. They will both die for it, but they shall be punished thoroughly until they are begging for death."_

_Those words resulted in shouts and cheers from the crowd, shouts and cheers that brought a new, burning feeling to course through Uchiha. Hatred, rage, how could these soldiers condemn two people because of who they loved or lusted after? It was a time of war, a time of desperation, the world they knew was being forgotten here on this death and blood filled part of the country, you have to find someone or something to fight for, why should it matter who it is or what sex they are? He would never voice his opinions, especially not after what happened next._

_He flinched, unable to stop himself, when he saw a glint of metal cut through the air, the agonized scream from the darker man curled through him, engraving itself in his mind. Then the scent of blood and pain ripped through the air. Again the crowd gathered around cheered loudly around him. He focused intently on the two recruits on the ground, the darker one now holding a severely bleeding arm to his stomach, clutching his own wrist where his hand had been brutally cut off._

_When the other young man moved to get to his side a sharp gasp rent the air as he was harshly kicked in the face forcing him onto his back on the ground. The General who had delivered the harsh kick shoved his foot down on the middle of his chest and leaned on his knee to put more pressure on it, "You will take your punishment you fagot."_

_Uchiha felt Uzumaki flinch beside him another sharp, gleaming shine cut through the air that was followed by an angry cry of pain. The General had stabbed the recruit through his left shoulder with one of the swords both of the officers wore on their belts. Uchiha's attention was called back to the other recruit when he let out another short cry of pain, this time it was from being stabbed in his left thigh as he sat on his knees on the ground. Given the depth of the sword the Major General was pressing and turning in his leg Uchiha could guess it had gone through his leg and into the ground beneath him._

_A sharp gasp was what caught his attention to the bright haired blond again, now he was up on his knees, a fist in his hair forcing him to look at the other recruit. "For your moment of sick, disgusting pleasure, you shall watch as we cut and burn your boyfriend."_

_The recruit being held painfully by his hair twisted and tried to get free, one hand going back to grasp the wrist of the hand holding him by his hair when his hair was twisted even more for his efforts. Uchiha met the recruits eyes when he rasped out with his teeth gritted in pain; "Shuyin . . . "_

_Uchiha narrowed his eyes slightly, his sight sharpening so that he could see the bruises and cuts on the recruits skin more clearly. His lip was busted, his right eye was swollen shut with a dark purple bruise forming, there was a nasty cut and bruise on his left cheekbone. Both of his arms that could be seen due to the ragged and torn state of his clothes revealed bruises that were from being struck and grabbed roughly. The bloodied state of his clothes gave way to many cuts, and stab wounds, and the blood coming from his most recent wound was flowing out and soaking his uniform thoroughly._

_The other recruit was in much the same state, less stab wounds and cuts, but bruises and obvious signs of being beaten were present. He took this all in before the bright haired blond was punished for gritting out the other recruits name. He received a kick in the middle of his back forcing him forward on his hands and knees. The General was towering over him, he grabbed a handful of his hair and forced his head up again, making him watch as the Major General began to punch and kick the other recruit causing painful grunts and gasps from him._

_Uchiha noticed the pain and flinching from the paler recruit with every strike, every gasp and grunt of pain. He dug his nails into the ground as he clenched his fists, anger taking place of the pain he was feeling for his lover. His hair was finally released when the Major General stopped, the recruit left to shake in pain, still clutching his severed hand to his stomach. He nearly jumped when the General kneed the paler recruit in the face, once again knocking him on his back._

_Then he and the Major General took turns kicking him while he was on the ground while the paler man curled in on himself in an effort to lesson the pain. A sharp cry ripped through him when he ws viciously kicked in his injured shoulder by the General, a low hiss following it as the man dug the heel of his boot into the wound and forced the recruit on his back to press his foot down on the wound even more._

_Uchiha clenched his fists angrily at his side and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from letting out an angry growl or hiss himself from witnessing this. He hated that he could nothing to prevent this, nothing to stop this brutality, it would get him killed and nothing would change, it was pointless. The General and Major General pulled back finally, stepping back from the two on the ground. The paler recruit forced himself to sit up up, leaning back on his elbows for a moment before pushing himself to his knees. He glared hatefully at both of the officers, his gaze unflinching, his body tense, his hands clenched into fists._

_The other recruit, Shuyin, glanced up at him from where he lay on the ground and he painfully pushed himself up to sit on his knees as well, his eyes never leaving the other recruits face. "Tidus . . . don't . . . "_

_The faint sound of the young mans voice, the desperation laced with pain, with defeat cut through Uchiha like a heated knife and from the look on the paler recruits' face it had the same effect, if not more on him. He unclenched and clenched his fists a few times and settled with leaving them clenched. This time Uchiha averted his gaze as those blue eyes glanced at him before they moved to Shuyin. Uchiha could feel the intensity in the air, it was nearly suffocating, a last request from men marked for death. His fists unclenched at his side and he looked sharply over Tidus' head as he spoke, his voice strong, unwavering, and confident; "This isn't wrong, they are, they always were Shuyin."_

_Those words, 'This isn't wrong, they are, they always were . . .' Such words would forever remain in his mind, forever be there to stand against all his excuses, always remind him that the way he felt for the blond standing next to him, regardless of how much he tried to deny it, wasn't wrong. But this event, this moment in time, reminded him of why he could not act on such feelings. A loud crack, the smell of gunpowder, ripped through the air and Uchiha watched in blank horror as Shuyin jerked once before crumbling to the ground in a dead heap. The air seemed to be torn from his lungs as Tidus let out a agonized scream of despair._

_Uchiha watched as he leapt to his feet in rage and lunged for the General, who was lowering his gun and tossing it to the ground. He raised his fists and when Tidus made to punch him he stepped to the side with ease. Then as Tidus turned to punch at him again he was met with a punch in the gut that forced him to hunch over, then a kick in the chin followed by another crack of gunfire. The General looked to his right to see one of the recruits had fired a gun at Tidus. Then the crowd moved in, the Major General and General quickly moving out of the crowd and leaving them to do as they pleased. Uchiha, Uzumaki, Mustang, Hyuga, Hatake, and Inuzaka stood where they were, unmoving._

_When the ground finally backed away after what seemed like an eternity, Tidus was on the ground, huddled in the fetal position defensively. Uchiha flinched out of his haze when a violent coughing fit filled the air. He moved without his mind being able to stop him and made his way over to Tidus' huddled form. He knelt down next to him and reached out without thinking only to have the blond flinch away from his touch. He looked up, meeting his eyes, the blue eyes were glazed over in pain, in loss, in despair, but there was still a small flame of determination burning in those eyes._

_Uchiha jumped when the General's voice came to him, "Kill him Master Sergeant Uchiha, end his suffering and the six of you burn their remains."_

_Uchiha stiffened and got to his feet, looking towards the General, but past him and saluted, he made sure no emotion came through his voice or showed in his expression or eyes, "Yes sir."_

_He unholstered his gun, cocked it back and aimed at Tidus' head, his eyes glanced for half a second at those blue eyes that were close to the same color as Uzumaki's. He fired his gun, the sick jerk rotting him straight through, Tidus slumped heavily and Uchiha holstered his gun. The General spoke once more, "Good boy," before he turned and marched away._

_Uchiha turned stone faced to the other five, his voice hollow, his eyes void of any emotion or sympathy, "Let's get to work." He could feel Uzumaki and Inuzuka's eyes burning holes into him, but he paid them no mind. Uchiha looked sharply as a recruit approached Tidus and glared at him, "What do you think you're doing?"_

_The recruit jumped from the cutting tone, "Sir, the General asked me to assist you."_

_"If I needed assistance, I would have asked for it."_

_"But sir . . . "_

_"Six is more than enough."_

_With that Uchiha moved to sling one of Tidus' arms over his shoulder, he made sure to be mindful of the wound in his left shoulder as he slung the left arm over his shoulder. Mustang stepped forward and slung the other arm over his shoulder and they moved towards the clearing where they usually buried their dead. Uzumaki and Inuzuka were careful as they did the same with Shuyin's body. Hyuga and Hatake followed behind them and luckily the recruit just watched them go for a moment before he turned and headed for the General's tent. Uchiha led the way past the clearing and towards the forestry only a hundred yards from it._

_Mustang looked at him and said in whispered Japanese, "What are you doing Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke replied in a whisper as well, "I didn't kill him, and given some of the abilities some of us have, he may still have a chance."_

_"Sasuke, are you insane, if someone finds . . . "_

_"Keep your mouth shut and no one will."_

_Hyuga came up to walk beside Uchiha, "You do realize that the man is already suspicious of you, do you not, sir?"_

_"I am fully aware of his suspicions, should he ever find anything at all on me he will be quick to punish or kill me. Which is why none of you will say anything."_

_Uchiha glanced over at Uzumaki and Inuzuka who were both giving short nods and a slight grin, Hatake, who was walking behind them nodded, "Hai."_

_Uchiha nodded shortly and continued, once they were close to the forest Uzumaki asked, "What about Shuyin?"_

_Uchiha shook his head once and Uzumaki grimaced. He and Inuzuka followed Hatake through the forest to find firewood while Mustang and Uchiha gently laid Tidus on the ground. Uchiha knelt down next to Tidus as he slowly opened his eyes. Before Uchiha could say anything Tidus spoke, "Why . . . why did you not kill me?"_

_"They were wrong."_

_Tidus let out a huff that resulted in a coughing fit, Hyuga knelt down across from Uchiha next to Tidus. He hovered his hand over Tidus' chest and Uchiha noticed a very dim white light glowing just under his palm. Hyuga looked to Uchiha, "He has a lot of internal bleeding, broken ribs, no amount of healing is going to be able to save him."_

_Uchiha nodded, and once Tidus stopped coughing he let out a bark of a laugh, "You should have killed me."_

_Uchiha glared half heartedly at the blond on the ground, "You'll die in time."_

_"What point is there to keep me alive this long, they killed him and I knew I was dying. Why in the hell are you trying to help me anyway?"_

_"You talk a lot for someone who is dying."_

_Another bark of a laugh left Tidus and he met Uchiha's eyes again, "You remind me a lot of him."_

_Mustang spoke next, "Him?"_

_Tidus moved his eyes to look at Mustang standing just a step beside Uchiha, "Ed."_

_Uchiha closed his eyes for a moment then looked to Tidus again, "How well did you know him?"_

_Tidus let out another laugh, this one followed by violent, painful minutes of coughing. When he spoke again his voice was raspy, weaker, his eyes dimming to a grayish tint, "I've known him all my life, best . . . friend I knew . . . my old man and his . . ." He paused and took in a sharp breath before he grimaced in pain, "they were war . . . w-war buddies . . . "_

_Uchiha flinched when he heard Uzumaki's shout of Tidus' name to his right, then Uzumaki was there, kneeling on the ground next to him, looking intensely at Tidus' pale, pained face. "Tidus, hey man, you can't die . . . "_

_Tidus turned his head weakly to Uzumaki, "Hey Naru . . . tell Gold I'm sorry . . . sorry I c-couldn't help with . . . his g-goal . . . "_

_Uzumaki shook his head violently, "No way man, you're gonna live, you can tell him yourself . . . T? Tidus?" Uzumaki stiffened as Tidus slowly closed his eyes, only seconds later all the tension in his body, the pain on his face was gone. Uchiha glanced at Hyuga who nodded with a solemn expression. Uzumaki grabbed Tidus by his shoulders and shook him, pain and loss cracking his voice as tears started to fall down his face. Uchiha felt his stomach knot from the expression, the tears, the sound of Uzumaki's voice._

_"Tidus, Tidus come on man, don't give up, you can't die . . . You were . . . " Uzumaki sniffed, "You were a brother to Ed, you have to . . . h-have to l-live . . . T, come on . . . "_

_Uzumaki let go of Tidus' shoulders and sat back on his heels, he sniffed and wiped furiously at his face, trying to wipe away his tears, even as more fell from his eyes. Uchiha stood and stepped back, he felt such a longing to embrace Uzumaki, to do something to ease the sorrow he was feeling. He turned away unable to see him crying, someone he thought was strong, someone he truly did value in his life in pain and being unable to ease his suffering pulled at him, twisted his insides. He took another step back and as he opened his eyes he couldn't help but notice the three, whisker like scars on Uzumaki's face, new scars, wondering where he'd gotten him. He blinked and turned completely away, moving to help Hatake, Inuzuka, and Mustang in setting up the fire where their remains would be burned._

_Hyuga moved to help them leaving Uzumaki alone, Uchiha couldn't help but hear Uzumaki in the silence between everyone. His hearing was sharply attuned to the sound of the blond's voice._

_"You said you'd live, that you wouldn't do anything that would get you killed. Why didn't you go with him T? He could have protected you. like he protects everyone . . . Both of you could still be alive if you'd gone . . . He won't forgive you for this Tidus, you were a brother to him, the only one that was as close to him as . . . as Al was . . ."_

_It was evident that Tidus was important to Elric, important to both blonds, that the two knew both Tidus and Shuyin. Had known them long enough to consider them family, brothers, much like Uzumaki and Elric considered one another. Uchiha was curious if anything else had happened between the four blonds. He set back to his task, turning his entire focus on it so as not to think about the horrors of what had taken place, the pain Shuyin and Tidus went through, or the pain Uzumaki was currently going through._

_Every time he and Mustang seemed to learn something knew about Uzumaki or Elric, there was always just so much more that they didn't know, more questions that would come up. Time seemed irrelevant to them as they set up a large stack of firewood, then moved Tidus and Shuyins' bodies to rest upon the firewood to be burned. Uzumaki was silent, he moved as though he was in a trance and it was unsettling for Uchiha to see someone who was always so loud, energetic, so full of life silent and moving about so lifelessly. The guilt he felt twisted into a vice grip, it was painful, physically painful to see the blond so hurt, to have witnessed the brutal deaths of the two lovers, that were also friends of Uzumaki and Elric. He had spent most of his life keeping so many people at a distance, but ever since he'd met Elric and Uzumaki it seemed that they were breaking down his defenses, forcing their way into his life and his heart, they made him feel again._

_Uchiha didn't know if he hated it or not, but at the moment he would have given anything to not feel at the moment, to loosen the knot inside him._

_**End of Flashback  
**_

Mustang woke again, this time the light wasn't as blinding, he could tell that it was daylight outside from the heat in the air. This time he didn't hurt near as much and his senses were sharper, as though the haze from before had thinned. So many horrors they'd faced in only three weeks. Uzumaki had three whisker like scars on each side of his face, half of his body was badly scarred and burned, and Uchiha had become more distant and cold lately. Ever since those friends of Uzumaki's had died he'd shut down, his walls went up again and not even he could get through to him.

He'd been in this medical tent for four days already, but when he was around Uzumaki and Uchiha to watch them interact he knew that it was still there, Uchiha couldn't completely ignore the attraction between them. But he was certain that the younger man was effected by what had happened as much as he was. He didn't spend so much time with the stoic young man and not learn a few ways to look for whether he was effected or not.

The fear, the pain, the rage, the disgust, the sorrow and remorse he felt was there, however hard Uchiha had tried to mask it, when they'd turned their backs to the camp it was in his expression. He'd down cast his eyes, looking at the ground, what little color he had had drained from him, his posture had slumped just the slightest bit. Mustang was sure that his younger friend wasn't aware of it, but Mustang had.

Uzumaki's anger had dimmed at seeing it all, when his enraged expression looked to Uchiha once they were away from the camp the look in his eyes, his expression had softened. Now that the shock from those recruits deaths, and the haze from his own mind had faded enough to allow him to think more clearly, Mustang was curious. He wondered if the relationship he gathered Uzumaki and Elric had with those two recruits, Shuyin and Tidus, was ever once more than just friendship or brotherly love. He never suspected it between Uzumaki and Elric, but he wasn't certain about whether anything had taken place between Tidus and Elric.

The signs were small, not very obvious, but still there none the less. Gold, for instance, what kind of nickname was that? It had sounded almost tender, like one saying the name of a lover that they once had. There was also the deep sorrow and apology in Tidus' tone when he'd said he was sorry. But that was all he had, other than Uzumaki voicing how Elric wasn't going to forgive Tidus for dying. Mustang looked up at the sound of a familiar voice, he offered a very slight smile to see Uzumaki, Inuzuka, and his favorite, though temperamental, haughty, and rather violent, nurse walking into the tent and over towards his bed.

This nurse was pale skinned, she had pale, blond, waist length, hair that she kept tied back in a obviously thrown together bun. She had a very nice figure, defined curves to her obviously muscled arms and legs, was blessed with curves in all the right places, a brilliant smile, and shining, though navy blue, eyes. She was slender even though he knew first hand that there was a vicious bite behind her punches and kicks and he'd seen her bring a full grown man, twice her size, to his knees.

She greeted him with that smile he loved, "Roy, it seems you're feeling better today." She had a nice voice as well. Mustang may prefer the same sex, but there was no denying the appeal this young woman had. She was maybe nineteen years old, he never dared to ask. He knew enough about women than to ask their ages and he wasn't masochistic enough to ask this particular woman her age.

Roy offered a sweet smile to her, "I am feeling better today, thank you Miss Halline.(3)"

She nodded and checked his pulse and the I.V. before checking his blood pressure and temperature. Uzumaki and Inuzuka watched her move with grins on their faces, grins that quickly evaporated when she looked to them. Once she finished she sat on the foot of the bed and looked at Mustang.

"Everything seems to be fine, one more day here and we should be able to let you get back to light duty at least. It's going to be at least a week or two before you can get back to full duty. You are going to have to go through physical therapy."

Mustang felt the urge to cringe at the smirk on her face, she continued, "I have the perfect physical therapist in mind, she works with most of the soldiers. She's quite strict, but she helps everyone get back on their feet pretty quickly."

Mustang raised an eyebrow at that, curious, "Who are you . . . "

"Oh, the head nurse here, Sergeant Hawkenson(4) of course."

Mustang did cringe at that, he knew exactly who that woman was. She was a strict woman who followed military protocol word for word. She always had a straight face, her uniform was impeccable, she was always precise and to the point, and worse, she had absolutely no sense of humor. Mustang doubted that she was human at all, her expression was always blank, her eyes void of emotion other than calculation. There were times when she would look at someone in disapproval, much how she seemed to look at him. What was worse was that she was trigger happy, a very sharp shot, a sniper, and that he was a little intimidated by her. She was only twenty-one years old, according to the other soldiers, but she seemed to be much older.

"Roy," Mustang looked at the nurse again. She smiled wickedly, "Don't look so petrified, she can't kill our own soldiers you know."

"I am not petrified of Sergeant Hawkenson."

The nurse let out a laugh, "Right," she laughed again, "I highly doubt that, even I am scared of her . . . at times."

Uzumaki nodded, "Yeah, she'd pretty scary, I mean, she always has a gun on her and I've never seen her so much as crack a smile."

Inuzuka nodded and added, "Not to mention, she can lay out anyone in the blink of an eye. Sometimes I wonder if she even blinks."

"Boys, of course she blinks, she is human," the nurse sighed exasperated.

"Naruto, you and Kiba both are complete idiots. She's human, and she does have emotions like the rest of us. She is just mature, a really good soldier, and has a lot of self control."

Uzumaki seemed to ignore her as he turned to Inuzuka and said, "I wonder if she ever eats, I've never seen her eat, she must be cold as stone too as she never builds a fire. Maybe she's brainwashed or a zombie or something."

Mustang flinched when the nurse cuffed Uzumaki upside the head. Uzumaki rubbed the back of his head and scowled, "What was that for Win?"

She shook her head, "For acting like an idiot, I swear, you're worse than Ed."

That was another thing that brought up a lot of questions. He remembered Elric mentioning a Winry that night when they'd managed to get him to tell them some of his story. But he'd never said what happened to her. Mustang had noticed upon the first time he'd seen her how she wore long sleeves and pants all the time, even though most of the nurses were made to wear knee length, short sleeved, white nurses' uniforms with red outlining on the hems. But she wore the same uniforms as the recruits with the patch on her right sleeve that was the staff with entwined serpents, the symbol for the medial staff. The lapel facings and piping was maroon which marked her as general staff as well. She was only a Corporal, but she preferred to be called by her name instead.

Miss Halline was what most called her, only Uzumaki and Inuzuka were allowed to call her Winry or Win. Mustang was well aware of the gap between the three of them, the gap that seemed to distance them greatly at first. That gap was slowly getting smaller and he often noticed that the three often forgot anyone else was around them, falling into old routines and habits that spoke loudly of their close friendship.

There was one thing in particular that Mustang remembered that Elric had said that Winry was his best friend, another person Mustang had come across that had a part in Elric's past. He was still a little angered that Elric had forgotten to mention Tidus or Shuyin when he'd told them his story, so many gaps, so many secrets still yet to be figured out about the golden eyed youth.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Winry's voice addressed him, "Roy? Are you sure that you're alright, you spaced out there for a minute."

Mustang smirked, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you Miss Halline."

She sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Winry? What was on your mind?"

Mustang thought about it for a moment, he took in a deep breath and was grateful that it only made his body ache and throb minutely to do so. "Well, Winry, I was wondering if you could tell me a little about Ed, if that isn't a problem."

Winry sighed and she looked thoughtful for a moment. She glanced at Uzumaki and Inuzuka and when Uzumaki gave a brief nod she looked back to Mustang, contemplative. She took a deep breath and leaned back on her hands on the bed and tilted her head to the side, "It depends on what you want to know?"

Mustang nodded, "Well, he mentioned that you were his best friend growing up."

She gave a short nod, "Yes I was, one of them. Ed had a lot of friends growing up . . . T . . . " a dark look passed over her face and she looked away and leaned forward to rest her arms across her legs. "He was one of them, and you know Naruto of course. Russel was another one of his close friends, he died a few years ago, some outbreak of T.B., so they said anyway."

"How close were the two that died, to Ed, I mean."

Winry looked at him for a moment, seeming to take in his expression before she answered, "Well, both of them were a little more than friends. Naruto is the only one that remained just a brother to Ed. If that's what you're really asking."

Mustang took in that information, he was a little startled that she'd caught on to what he really wanted to know so quickly and had answered it bluntly but was still careful about her choice of words. He nodded, "Was there anyone else?"

Winry looked away, but not quick enough for Mustang to not see the blush on her face. Uzumaki grinned with a snicker, he looked at Mustang, "Yes, there was one other person."

Mustang smirked, "I figured as much from the attractive blush Miss Winry has"  
Winry recovered quickly from her embarrassment to turn a glare at the two of them. She stood up and scowled, "Well, since you two want to mess with me, this conversation is over!"

Mustang forgot his enjoyment in teasing the young woman and instead stopped her mid step with his next question, "What happened to you, when the two of you were separated?"

Inuzuka stiffened at the question as well, Uzumaki tensed when he turned to see Inuzuka's pale face and flinched when Winry turned to look at Mustang. There was a hard look in her eyes, her fists were clenched at her side and she had a angry expression on her face.

"What right do you have to ask me that, why in the hell is it any of your business?"

Mustang met her hardened glare squarely, he instantly though that if he could handle meeting Elric's glare than he could surely handle this young woman's. "Why is it not?"

"You . . . you are not, how do I know I can trust you with such information?"

"I'm not what?"

"You're not part of the circle, how do we know we can trust you," Inuzuka ground out through gritted teeth. His expression was angry. Uzumaki looked between his three friends, torn between what to say, who to defend or side with. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes in thought for a moment before he said softly, "You can trust him. Ed does."

Mustang looked at Uzumaki in shock, he didn't know Elric trusted him, wasn't entirely certain that Uzumaki did. He was also shocked that Uzumaki had spoken against his two friends, who he'd known longer, and spoken for him. Inuzuka glared at Uzumaki who looked at him challengingly. Inuzuka deepened his glare, "How can you defend him, you barely even know him"

"I know him better than the two of you do, and I do trust him. Ed trusts him too, neither one of you would question him like you're questioning me. He trusts Sasuke too, so do I."

Winry looked at Uzumaki, glaring at him, trying to see if his look wavered, if he'd take back what he said. But he didn't and after a moment she sighed and sat back down on the bed. She didn't look at Mustang as she spoke, "Fine, I will tell you, all of you, and so will Kiba, and the others that were there that are still . . . here. But we can't say anything where we will be overheard."

Inuzuka looked at her in blatant shock, "Winry . . . "

She shook her head, "No, he's right . . . We never questioned Ed, and Naruto has always been just as honest, trustworthy, and reliable as Ed. If they trust them, then so do I." Winry looked Mustang in the eyes as she said that last sentence and then she looked at Uzumaki to confirm what she said. Inuzuka sighed and nodded grudgingly. Then he said in a tight voice, "Fine, I will do my part to tell the others."

Mustang watched him leave and was immensely grateful that he would finally be able to fill in some of the gaps, to figure out some of Elric's past. He was also grateful upon noticing that the other nurses had been moving about and talking to the other patients, which meant that they weren't likely to have been overheard. Winry stood up again and offered him a soft smile, "I am going to let Sergeant Hawkenson know that you will need to start on your physical therapy soon."

"Thank you Miss Winry, I greatly appreciate everything you're doing."

She nodded and her smile broadened, "Of course Roy, I will be back shortly with something for you to eat."

Mustang watched her go, she'd had a very guarded look in her eyes and on her face. He knew that what he'd asked of her to tell him was not going to be easy for her or anyone else that was willing to share their stories. He'd known as much when he'd asked and the blatant and furious refusal from Elric before when the same issue had been addressed. But, he also knew that he truly needed to know, he needed to understand what had happened, what this organization was capable of in order to figure out what they were planning. If nothing else, it moved him one step closer to his goals; figuring out the complexity that is Edward Elric, trying to figure out why his and many other families had been slaughtered, and learning all that he could about this organization so that he could stop them somehow.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

General Jecht Benshi: The last name is mine, completely belongs to mwah. That last last is the last name of one of my own characters. However, Jecht, Tidus, nor Shuyin belong to me. I am only borrowing them and tweaking them for this fan fic. Yes, he is a Final Fantasy X character, yes I dared to kill Shuyin and Tidus, yes Jecht is a bastard.  
Major General Johnson Balenst: This character does belong to me. He is the mirror image of one of my antagonist in my stories. I forewarn you about this man, he is a very twisted, vile, heartless, son of a bitch.  
Sergeant Riza Hawkenson: Ah ha, yes this is the Riza Hawkeye.  
Corporal Winifred "Winry" Halline: Yes, she's alive. No, Ed doesn't know that yet. Yes, this in the Winry Rockbell. Her name is Winifred by the way, I feel for her, no wonder she goes by Winry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I have never, and will never own FMA or Naruto, those belong to Arakawa-sama and Kishimoto-sensei.**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome. :love: _

**Additional Warning: Death, Gore, Violence, Dark Themes, Language.**

_  
To keep one's life, one must taint his soul and color his hands in blood when one is in the service of corruption they cannot change . . . _

**Chapter 6  
**

**Two months later . . . **

_Munich, Germany_

Elric sat in the desk of the make shift office inside one of the buildings that they'd emptied out to make a base of military operations. It used to be a library, something he was almost grateful for. However, he detested that no civilians were allowed into the library where the food, supplies, and clothes were kept. It was not on his authority who received what. He was the one in charge of the soldiers that had decimated and destroyed the peace that used to exist in the once bustling city.

Three months he'd been here, three months of marching through the city shooting civilians that the government deemed unworthy of living in Germany. There were also the ones that they had to capture, mostly children and women. The traits of those the Fuhrer deemed unworthy was given to Elric from his commanding officer as a list. That same list was the one in his hand that he was reading through for what felt like the thousandth time with a hollow, empty feeling in his gut.

On his cluttered desk full of folders of reports from the soldiers he was in charge of, reports on those he'd captured, and more reports on small tasks that were to be taken care of sat a letter from the Fuhrer complimenting him on the number of those he and his soldiers had captured and killed. Elric's dull golden eyes scanned over his desk for a moment and his eyes narrowed as he looked at the letter from the Fuhrer.

It was a letter congratulating him on a job well done and encouraging him to keep up the good work. So many innocent lives, so many meaningless, pointless deaths at the orders of a sick and vile man. He gritted his teeth as the bile rose in his throat, he'd told all those who worked for him that the lives they took were on his shoulders, were his burden to bear as he was the one giving them the orders, disobeying him would mean swift death for them.

It helped to ease the quilt of some of the younger soldiers, but those older than him refused to let him bear the burden himself. There were of course those that followed orders blindly and proudly, but those few were often transferred to work for another officer. Slowly but surely Elric was weeding out those who supported the Furher and his twisted sense of logic from those that were more humane, he was rather discreetly gathering those that would possibly prove to agree with him should he ever wish to overthrow the current government.

His eyes slowly moved over the descriptions that merited those the Fuhrer found unfitting to exist in Germany. Those with dark skin, those with dark eyes, those who practiced magic, alchemy, or any religion other than Christianity were on the list to be exterminated. Women and children were often sent to the camps if they didn't rebel or act out against the soldiers. Those that possessed some sort of supernatural abilities were separated from the others. They were sent to the tower, that prison he himself had once been imprisoned in and Elric hated that he was sending them to be tortured, tested, and seen as nothing more than experiments.

His head snapped up and he was pulled from his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. He sighed and called out, "Come in."

The door opened and a smirk appeared on Elric's face at the taller blond haired man that stepped inside. He had a cigarette in his mouth that was unlit, and he was pretty laid back most the time. This soldier was a Second Lieutenant, he was a good soldier, calculating, and a hell of a lot smarter than most people pegged him to be because of his laid back personality.

Of course, another reason Elric liked the Second Lieutenants' company was because he had a sense of humor. Which was why when he closed the door behind him and walked over to the desk to sit down in front of it he greeted Elric with, "You boss, how's it going?"

Elric nodded to him and set the list down on the desk. The room used to be used for private study groups from the university and was only big enough to fit ten regular desks, but there was only his own desk and one other one tucked back in the right hand corner that had books and more paperwork on it. There were three filing cabinets with three doors lined against the wall on the left hand side where the profiles and reports for the soldiers he was in charge of were stored.

"It's fine, what brings you here Havoc?"

The man shrugged, if it wasn't for the fact that he and Elric had started calling each by name instead of rank because they always worked together he would have been offended by the lack of his rank as Elric addressed him.

"Just coming by to make sure you're not overworking yourself like you usually do Ed."

"Well Jean, as you can see, I haven't gotten a lot of work done."

Havoc looked at the cluttered desk and snickered, "Ja, I can tell that much from the mess on your desk."

He straightened up in his chair and looked at Elric with concern, "How about we go out on the town, get out of this place for a night or something?"

Elric looked at him contemplating, he had a lot of paperwork to read through and plenty to sign, but the idea of getting out of this building for a while didn't sound all that bad. The only problem with that was that this city was his old home, the people here he knew, the homes he'd led soldiers into had been neighbors, people he knew. The women and children they'd captured and sent off to the camps were innocent, but he read through some of the reports on the camps. He knew they were turned into slaves, abused, degraded, it sickened him that the Fuhrer would do that to human beings, then that he would send Elric the reports on those he and his soldiers had captured. It was like he was playing a sick game on him, rubbing it in that it was under his command that the people suffered, that fathers, sons, brothers, friends were executed because Elric was following orders.

He tried to not kill the men that were deemed unworthy by the list the Fuhrer had sent him, but if he or his soldiers didn't follow through then Colonel Yakushi would carry it through and then randomly pick one of Elric's soldiers to kill for disobeying orders. Elric had lost about ten of his own soldiers because they didn't support the idea of killing someone based on race, religion, or profession.

Elric was pulled out his thoughts when Havoc said, "Yo, boss, you there?"

Elric looked to him, "What?"

"Thought I lost you for a minute, you were spacing out again. See, that's why you need to get out of this damn place for a little while, it's twisting your mind."

Elric sighed, "Thanks but no thanks Jean, I don't think its' a good idea to have the officer who is responsible for the sorry state the city is in and the families being ripped apart to be walking through the city casually trying to find a way to get my mind off of things."

Havoc sighed this time and looked at Elric curiously, "You know, if you spent one night out among the civilians, I'm sure they would see that there's a rope around your neck and your hands are tied about what's going on."

Elric scoffed, "Right, like they really care about me, I know I wouldn't give a rats ass about the officer killing innocent civilians, hauling off women and children, and letting his own soldiers get killed in vain if I were a civilian witness to all of this shit."

"There's nothing you can really do about it you know, you can't walk away, and you can't not follow orders boss."

Elric hung his head with a heavy sigh, "I know."

Havoc stood up and walked around the desk to stand next to Elric, "Get up, let's go."

He grabbed Elric's arm and hauled him out of the chair and dragged him across the room to stand before the door. Elric pulled his arm free and glared at Havoc, "That's no way to handle an officer that outranks you Second Lieutenant."

Havoc smirked, "Course not, but when your commanding officer is carrying the weight of his men and the lives and families that are victim to a corrupt leader then its' the job of a friend and one under his command to try and help him out. A night out on the town, a warm meal, a few drinks, then I will drag you back here so you can get a good nights rest. So no worries, plus you know that if you happen to get a lose tongue and start babbling about 'people you miss' I won't say a word of it to anyone else."

Elric looked at Havoc; they had hung out and had a few drinks before so he knew the taller man would not say anything. Nevertheless, at the same time, he still did not like the idea of depending on the man to keep him safe from the bitter and angry civilians that were sure to try to do something. Havoc knew it was dangerous for the commanding officers to spend anytime at night in the city, many were nearly assassinated, some assaulted, and it was the same for any of the soldiers with any rank. During the day, it was quiet, but at night, those who rebelled against the government and saw the actions of the soldiers as unjust made their voices and opinions known.

One night there had been a riot, a good fifty civilians were shot and imprisoned and three officers were beaten to death. Colonel Yakushi had taken over and he led a squadron in and opened fire of the remaining civilians killing about ten women and twenty more men, some no older than Elric. The fifty civilians that were shot and imprisoned were then executed through a firing squad the next day where everyone could see it. Since then only a few were brave enough to try to attack the officers, but most of the time the officers just kept in doors to avoid the trouble.

Havoc opened the door and pulled Elric out of the office, "You seriously need a night out, you keep spacing out on me."

Elric scowled, "I just need some sleep."

Havoc pulled him forward down the hallway then they fell into step as Elric knew this time he couldn't get out of leaving the base for a night. Havoc was stubborn, something Elric was grateful for, even though he knew the dangers, it was a good idea. Then of course, Havoc spoke softly the same thought that had just crossed Elric's mind, "This way you can see if there's any word on those on the battlefield."

Elric conceded with a nod and followed havoc through the dark hallway and down a flight of stairs to the ground level before they finally stepped out into the night. Elric took a deep breath of fresh air and gazed up at the sky before he set off following Havoc's lead. They were heading down the street that made a left outside the library. The streets were bare, the houses boarded up tightly, the stench of death was constant in the air. There was also a heavy smell of burning flesh in the air that used to make Elric nauseous; but desolately, he was used to the constant air of death.

The camp where most were sent was only one mile outside of the city and the fumes of those who'd died being burned was strong on this end of the city that was closest to the border that led to the camp. Truth was that the library was Elric's base of operations. Colonel Yakushi and his soldiers and the other officers had taken the university ten blocks up closer to the center of the city as their base of operations.

There was a small pub a block from the library that was still open. Though there was a curfew for the civilians the people who worked at this pub lived there and kept their doors open for any of the soldiers past the time for curfew. In exchange Elric made sure that any of the officers that wanted to punish the owners had to go through him first. It was all he could do to try and pay back the civilians for all the pain his actions and the actions of his soldiers were ordered to inflict upon them. The couple that owned the store were friendly, they had a small girl no older than five living there as well as a twelve year old son that took a liking to Elric for reasons he didn't know. It was the only thing he found pleasant while in Munich, spending time with this family in their small pub.

Havoc smirked at the small amount of life that showed in his commanding officers' eyes as they stepped in front of the doors to the small pub. It was pretty much empty tonight, save for three of his own friends that had left only two hours ago to get some drinks. Most of the other soldiers didn't wish to spend time at this small pub preferring one where they didn't have to see a family, it brought up feelings of quilt to see a family together when they knew they would have to rip apart another family the following day.

Havoc put his arm around Elric's shoulder and pulled him inside. Elric sighed and pushed Havoc off him once he stepped into the dimly lit pub. He spotted the three friends of Havoc's sitting at a table in the corner of the bar. The were laughing and carrying on and Havoc greeted them and made his way over leaving Elric to do as he pleased. Elric turned and headed for the bar where the husband and his son were rinsing out glasses and cleaning the bar.

The husband stood five to six inches taller than Elric and was a fairly cheerful, talkative man. He was at the very least in his fifties, had long white hair that he kept tied back at the base of his neck and usually laughing, bright blue eyes and was tan. His wife was a cheerful woman as well, but she could be quite intimidating at times. She was very well endowed, long blond hair, piercing, blue eyes, and stood just half an inch shorter than her husband. Their daughter was an energetic little girl with the same light blue eyes of her father and the bright blond hair of her mother.

Elric sighed as he remembered meeting the little girl, for some reason she had reminded him a lot of his younger brother Al, very cheerful, always smiling, kind, and curious. The one difference was that she was very talkative. She'd latched onto him immediately upon meeting, keeping at his side, sitting in his lap, it made him a little uneasy as he didn't particularly like physical contact, but somehow he'd gotten used to it and of course Havoc took advantage of that with his casual arms over the shoulder and dragging him around by his arm.

Elric looked up when the husband tapped the bar in front of where he sat and stood there looking at him with a cocked eyebrow, "Something' on your mind kid?"

Golden eyes looked up and met blue squarely and for some reason he thought of Naruto and an old friend from his childhood, he had not seen in a long time. He averted his gaze as his thoughts turned dark, "Plenty, have anything to help that?"

The man smirked, "Course," he glanced over at his silver haired son tending to putting away most of the liquor and called out, "Leave the gin out Riku."

His son nodded with a sigh and set aside a light brown bottle then set to putting up the remainder of the liquor in a small cubbyhole beneath the bars' counter top. When he finished he slid the bottle of gin and a glass down the counter top to his father's waiting hands. Elric watched absently, content with remaining silent for the moment as the white haired man poured him a generous glass and set it down in front of him.

"There you go kiddo; from the look on your face you probably need a good drink."

Elric nodded and mumbled thanks then downed all the contents in one tilt of the glass and set the glass on the bar again without missing a beat. He had actually gotten used to drinking, even if he still had a low tolerance and did not drink that often, the taste no longer bothered him. Alcohol was nothing compared to the taste of death at least that is what he told himself when he hardly noticed the taste of alcohol and barely felt the burn of it go down his throat.

The man poured him another glass and leaned on the bar to watch him for a moment before saying, "What's eating you?"

Elric drank the contents in the glass again and answered as the man poured him yet another generous glass, "Everything."

"Care to elaborate?"

Elric drank only half the contents of the glass this time and raised an eyebrow at the man. He was grateful for feeling the alcohol start to numb and ease that black hole he felt, it was still there but now it seemed to be just a little bit easier to deal with. He blinked at the man when he asked him again, "Care to elaborate on what 'everything' means?"

Elric shrugged, "Being' an officer in the military of a government I hate, having no family, not knowing how my best friend and those other two are doing. The usual."

The man nodded, "Well, maybe we could help you out about knowing about your friends, we could keep an eye out for newspapers and that."

Elric turned his head to the side at the sudden new voice that spoke up from one stool away from where he was seated; "Don't have to wait to tell him. I already managed to get a paper from one of those soldiers that works at that base they set up at the university."

Elric raised an eyebrow curious as to how this twelve year old managed to do that and when he looked back to the kids' father he was surprised to find that he was not angry or concerned, just curious. He looked back to the boy as his father looked to him and asked, "Really, where's it at?"

Riku stood and turned on his heel heading for the staircase at the back of the place on the left hand side of the bar. In less than two minutes he had returned with a bundle of folded up papers, it felt like an eternity to Elric who was currently working on his fourth glass. He sat down on the stool right next to Elric and unfolded the papers on the counter top of the bar. Elric looked down at them and polished off the other half of his glass before he picked up a page with the names of the deceased on it.

His eyes scanned down the page slower than he would have like and then he felt the alcohol and blood drain from him knocking the air out of him at the pictures of two guys he knew. Tidus Benshi and Shuyin Hart, ages twenty-three, deceased as of two months and three weeks ago. He set the page aside and got to his feet looking for the article on how they had died. He searched through a few pages, his hands were feeling shaky, his heart was racing in his chest and his head was pounding from the adrenaline that coursed through him. Not only was one of his best friends reported dead, he had never known Tidus or Shuyin had survived that place . . .

He finally found the page he was looking for and his eyes scanned down the page to the paragraph entitled, _Two Recruits Found Guilty of Homosexual Fraternization_. Elric sat back down on the stool and stared at the passage unable to read it for a moment as his eyes remained glued to the title. When he finally began to read the passage he felt his heart and gut twist painfully at the flood of emotions he felt; anger, sorrow, fear, guilt for not being there, not stopping it, never looking for the two . . . The passage read;

_Both soldiers were found just outside the encampment set up along the boarder of the battleground engaged in homosexual relations by a superior officer. Both were dealt with accordingly and sentenced to death for their obscene and illegal acts. Fraternization is against military regulations and would normally get one court marshaled or sentenced to time in the brig should it be acts of heterosexual relations and depending on the degree of the acts. Homosexuality, however, is intolerable and is dealt with swiftly by orders and regulations set by the Fuhrer._

_Both were apprehended, punished by their commanding officers, and then put to death by those under the command of Master Sergeant Uchiha. Those assisting in taking care of the remains as well as ensuring the punishment was carried out fully were; Staff Sergeant Uzumaki, Lance Corporal Hyuga, Lance Corporal Inuzuka, and First Sergeant Hatake. General Benshi was later questioned on the fact that one of the soldiers, Senior Private First Class Benshi, Tidus, was his son. He had this to say; "The fact that he is my son is irrelevant, he disobeyed the rules in a manner unfitting a soldier in the German Army. He was disgrace to himself and I am ashamed that my son committed such heinous acts. I will not show mercy to anyone who disobeys the rules and regulations set by us in the armed forces or by the Fuhrer himself."_

Elric crumpled up the page in his hand and closed his eyes angrily. He got to his feet and looked sharply at the ground not wanting the rage he felt to show through so that anyone could detect it, he would have to burn the article to ensure no one knew why he was reacting the way he was. He took a few calming, deep breaths and masked his emotions as best as he could before he looked at the man standing behind the bar who was looking at him curiously.

The man asked, "Did something happen?"

"No," was Elric's short reply.

Riku was the one to say something next, "Considering the article on that page crumpled in your hand, I assume you knew them."

Elric looked sharply at the boy who held his gaze evenly, there was a knowing look in his eyes that unsettled Elric, but he was careful not to let his unease show through or set in his voice, "Burn it if you know what it says and don't say anything."

Riku nodded and held out his hand; once Elric handed the page to him, he got to his feet and picked up the rest of the paper. He looked at Elric and handed the newspaper to him, "You should keep that, there's plenty of information in it and you may know a few of the people mentioned."

Elric nodded, "Thanks." Riku shrugged and walked out of the room heading for the stairs silently. Riku's father sighed, "So, what's going on?"

Elric sighed, "Two of my friends died, that's it."

"Really? You looked a little pissed there for a minute."

Before Elric could reply and tell the man to mind his own business a angry shout came from the stairs, "Jaraiya, you lazy ass, you were supposed to make sure Riku did his chores before he came down and hung out with those soldiers." Her voice carried as she made her way into the bar and stopped at the foot of the stairs with a hand on her hip and a heated glare directed at the old man. Elric smirked and then he flinched when she looked sharply at him. It wasn't really her size that scared him, she could hit really hard, she'd knocked the hell out of him once before, knocked him sober when he'd drank too much.

He swallowed as she came up to him and stopped in front of him, "You finally decided to grace us with your presence, eh Edward?"

Elric gave a short nod, it usually pissed him off when people called him by his full name but he was too worried about taking a blow to the head to say anything to her about it. She scoffed then turned and pointed a finger angrily at Jaraiya, "Get your ass upstairs and make sure that boy does his chores and then you can come back down here and bother these boys with your damn questions of the world."

He sighed, "But . . ."

She slammed her hand down on the top of the bar, "No buts, move it old man."

Jaraiya hung his head and mumbled, "I'm only three years older than you . . ."

He jumped when she growled low in her throat at him and quickly made his way to the stairs, Elric did not know someone in their fifties could move that fast. He gave a start when she suddenly shoved him to sit back down on the bar stool. He made to protest but she next slammed both hands on the bar on either side of him and looked at him sternly, her nose was a breath away from his. He gulped and she pulled back a little, "You are going to start talking shortly, if I have to pour gin, whisky, and anything else I have in this bar to accomplish that, then so be it."

She pulled back and Elric raised his hand and opened his mouth to protest but she promptly fixed her gaze on his with a glare and he clamped his mouth shut and dropped his hand as he mumbled, "Yes ma'am."

"Good," she said with a cheerful tone and a smile and then she moved behind the bar and set the bottle of gin aside to take out a small, tan bottle with what Elric recognized to have a Japanese symbol on it. She removed the cork on top, poured herself a small glass, and then poured some of the clear liquid into Elric's empty glass. She raised her glass to him, "Drink up."

Elric sighed and grabbed the glass, they toasted, and then both of them drank the contents of the glasses. Elric felt a shiver run through him at the strength and tangy taste of whatever alcohol he just drank. Then he felt warmth spread through him that was much stronger than the four glasses of gin he had had earlier. _Damn, she's really going to get me drunk just to get me to talk._

He looked up at her with slightly glazed eyes, the alcohol in his system coming back vigorously, "What is that stuff?"

She grinned at him and leaned on the bar with her arms folded on the counter top, "Sake."

Elric hung his head, _Damn woman, giving me Sake when I'm not much of a drinker and have practically no tolerance . . . _ His thoughts were cut of by a sudden hiccup and she smirked and poured herself another glass and filled his half way. Elric sighed, _Mine as well, she's too stubborn to let me refuse or walk away . . . did tell her once I would give her the story as to why someone like me ended up in the military . . . Damn, my thoughts are all jumbled._ He chugged the next glass and set it on the bar with a little more force than necessary. She poured herself another glass as Elric sat there and stared at his empty glass, he felt really hot already, and comfortable with the alcohol running through his blood stream.

He jumped when the woman slammed her hand on the bar right in front of him, "Kid, don't fall asleep on me."

Elric blinked at her not having noticed his eyes had drooped. When he blinked his eyes open again she was standing next to him and he roughly pulled by his arm off the stool to his feet. He wanted to pull his arm free and stop her from dragging him towards the stairs but he couldn't find the strength to do so. He heard her say something, but her voice sounded distant instead of like it was right next to him.

"Jean, you can handle Edward's job for one or two days can't you?"

"Yeah, no problem' but no more than two, Colonel Yakushi is coming by on Monday."

"Good, help yourself to the alcohol, but you boys make sure to get back to he library before sunrise."

"Gotcha' Lady Tsunade."

Elric felt his stomach lurch when he was pulled roughly to the stairs and stumbled his way up the stairs. It seemed to take forever for him to reach the end of the stairs and he vaguely remembered a startled yell call out to him as he passed a few doors his vision was really too blurry to place. _Did she drug that alcohol, why in the hell am I so out of it?_

He was finally able to focus again when he was shoved down on a soft and worn couch he blinked owlishly as he tried to look at Tsunade as she moved around the room. He felt her set a warm cup in his hand after a few minutes and heard her distant voice reach him after a few more minutes, "Drink that."

He looked lazily at the glass in his hands and grimaced at the coffee in the cup. She sighed somewhere across the room, "Just drink it, it will sober you up enough to be able to talk straight."

"What-about-seeing-straight," came his jumbled reply that seemed to follow a few more minutes after her comment and slurred. She laughed shortly, "Maybe, drink it."

He glared at the black liquid in the cup and took a sip to test its' temperature, once he was sure it would not burn his mouth he gulped the contents of the cup. He managed to set it down on the coffee table he found must have been an accomplishment for her to guide him to the couch without hitting it. He sat back in the couch staring unseeingly for a few minutes before the drunken haze started to clear somewhat, he still could think completely straight and his sight was still blurred in the corners. He found when he looked across the room to Tsunade's form seated in a chair a little to his left that he could make out the thoughtful look in her eyes.

This time Elric let out a sigh, "What now?"

She smirked, "Now you start talking, why did you join the military?"

Elric hesitated, his defenses were still active even if they weren't completely up thanks to the consumption of alcohol. He vowed as his mouth moved and answered the question without restraint that he was never going to drink sake again; "Didn't have a choice, my father signed my name on the paper."

She nodded and there seemed to be a triumphant look in hers eyes at the lose tongue he seemed to have. She leaned forward in her chair and rested her elbows on her knees casually; "Okay, who's your father?"

"Heimlec Elric," Elric wanted to slap his hand over his mouth, _What the fuck, why am I answering her so damn honestly and without thinking?_

"Heimlec Elric? Does he have another name?"

"Hoenhiem Artois," this time his hand twitched to cup his hand over his mouth and stop himself from answering her. He glared at her even through his drunken haze, "What was in that drink?"

"A truth serum," she answered quickly. Elric quickly assessed that she had drank from the same bottle. _So she did drug me, but it seems as though she has to answer truthfully as well._ He felt a little of his unrest ease up at that thought, but he still didn't like the idea of being drugged and asked a bunch of questions. He would have to make sure he got out of here and didn't come back once he recovered from the alcohol and drugs in his system.

"Why did you drug me?"

"Because I already knew who's son you were and I wanted to make sure you weren't just like him."

Elric ran a hand through his hair, he undid his uniform jacket and pulled it off, he was still feeling pretty feverish from all the alcohol intake and he was fairly certain that he wasn't going to be going anywhere tonight. The haze was starting to fade from his mind, but he knew he would still answer whatever questions she had without much thought. He thought about undoing his braid, but he decided against that, with the haze fading and his thoughts coming back to him sharper and quicker he still felt unsettled here.

"What happened to your family?"

This time Elric was hesitant to answer, the words caught in his throat and he bit his lip sharply to try and stop from answering her. That was a direct blow straight to his heart and a very sensitive subject, he hadn't even told Naruto about what really happened to his family. She waited in silence for him to answer and Elric closed his eyes when he found that he couldn't keep from telling her, there was some damn pull inside his brain the pushed at his mouth and forced the words out.

"My mother and Will were killed in what the papers said was freak accident. I said I wasn't there, but I was. Watched the whole thing happen, some guys from this dark group in some underground organization came into our home and killed them. I managed to get out with my life, barely and thanks to Will throwing me out of the window. I ran off to the neighbors and his there where Al was staying until morning then took off before anyone noticed. I came back a few days later and acted like I didn't know what had happened because I didn't want to remember the sounds of their screams or the fact that I was a coward and ran, hid, and lied. Al and I ended up staying with this teacher that had taught us how to fight and stuff for a few years, until Al died from pneumonia and then I hit the streets. Took my childhood friend Winry with me, her only relative was a grandmother she was living with cause her parents died. Her grandmother died a few months before Al of the same thing so she was kind of grateful I came back and offered to let her come with me while I decided to look for my old man."

She was silent for a moment as she processed what he'd said, she'd noticed the forced and monotone sound of his voice as he'd spoken and was expecting it when he turned to her and asked; "What about you, what happened to your relatives?"

She sighed, "Well, my parents were killed when I was still a kid, about thirteen. My brother was killed by one of those soldiers the last time the Fuhrer did an operation like this. My eldest son and his wife were killed about eight years ago. My grandson and granddaughters I haven't seen since then. They were coming back from visiting her family in Ireland when they were caught in the crossfire of a raid on a hospital that helped those the government was at the time condemning and arresting. My daughter in law used to work at that same hospital."

Elric felt the blood drain from his face, the story was familiar to him. He immediately thought of Naruto from what she was telling him. He asked without thinking, "Their son, did he hit his head or anything?"

She locked eyes with him, "They said he suffered a concussion, but when all the violence was over he'd wandered off and they couldn't find him."

Elric nodded slowly, he remembered the day he'd met Naruto. He come across him while he was running from a group of police officers that were chasing him for stealing a loaf of bread. Winry had called out to him when one of the police officers had grabbed her and he watched Naruto knock the police officer out and pull Winry behind him. When they finally made it somewhere safe he'd noticed the blood running down the side of Naruto's face, he had a gash on the side of his head and the only thing he could tell them was that his name was Naruto. They'd come across Kiba Inuzuka later on and it was through him that they found out Naruto's last name was Uzumaki and that he was eleven years old, give or take a few. They weren't sure on Naruto's birthday, but they guessed it was on October tenth considering that around the time Kiba said it was. Elric averted his eyes, "When was his birthday, what did he look like?"

"His birthday is October tenth. He had vivid blue eyes and spiky, bright blond hair like my son. He also had that same grin as his father." Elric looked back to her upon hearing the softness of her tone, and closed his eyes at the sight of the reminiscent look in her eyes and warm smile on her face. When he opened his eyes again to find her vivid blue eyes gazing into his he inhaled sharply, all doubt was gone from his mind, this woman was related to Naruto. After all this time, after how much they'd searched they had just missed them.

Elric took a deep breath and asked the next question quietly, "Was his name Naruto Uzumaki?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Uzumaki? That was his mother's name, her family was originally from Japan . . . Did you know him, do you know him?"

Elric nodded once, "I do _know_ him. He saved my best friend Winry from getting arrested, when I first saw him he looked pretty roughened up and he had a gash on the left side of his head. He couldn't remember more than his first name."

"How did you figure out his last name, his birthday?"

"This kid, Kiba Inuzuka . . . "

She looked at him in disbelief, "Kiba? Naruto's childhood friend? He went missing that day as well, his parents were among those killed in the raid."

"Who else was there?"

"There were a lot of people there, Japanese mostly but I know because we were all at the ceremony, because of Mi . . . Minato and Kushina."

Elric nodded, the haze was completely gone now but he could still feel the truth serum in his system, he was hoping she would continue with her story instead of prying into his past. Sure enough she looked at him and asked, "Where is he now, did he join the military as well?"

Elric nodded, "Yes, he followed me into the military unfortunately. He's at the battlegrounds along the border. He is a non-commissioned officer."

"He's so young, how did he climb through the ranks so fast, better yet, how did you?"

Elric tensed, _So she didn't forget the purpose of giving me that damn truth serum. _He sighed, "We were part of an elite battalion, Special Ops. Four of us graduated with top marks, those of us that did went on for officer training then our job training." He clenched his fist at his side for saying that there were four of them, certain she would ask.

"Four of you? Who?"

Elric gritted his teeth for a moment before he was once again forced to answer, "Me, Naruto, Mustang, and Uchiha."

"Ah, I think I have come across those names a few times in the paper, I just wanted to be certain. So tell me Ed, this organization, what do you know about it?"

This time Elric brought his hand up over his mouth clamping it shut while he gritted his teeth at the same time. He knew a hell of a lot more than he was willing to share with anyone. He didn't give a damn who this woman was or that she was related to Naruto, he'd tell her all about his best friend, but not the organization. It was for more than the fact that he'd been threatened not to say anything, he would have shouted it out to the world regardless. No, the real reason was because his father had a lot of influence in the dark group, he knew those connected to Ed and he would be able to have anyone killed on the spot or imprisoned by the organization if they caught wind that he'd said anything to anyone.

He clenched his eyes closed and fought back against the urge to answer he question, he'd bit his tongue off if he had to. He wasn't going to cause the deaths of the only people he had left in his life. He wouldn't allow Naruto's family to end up killed either just because this woman was curious. He got to his feet and immediately felt lightheaded and fell back to sit on the couch. He opened his eyes to see the woman watching him intensely, expecting him to answer still. He dropped his hand from his mouth and clenched both hands into fists at his side and shook his head.

"Nothing," he lied through gritted teeth, his throat was itching and burning and his insides were twisting while his head started to throb. He cursed under his breath at the effects of him lying while a damn truth serum was coursing through his veins. He knew he couldn't utter another word with blurting out the answer to her question so he clamped his mouth shut, his lips drawn in a tight line, his brow furrowed in pained concentration and determination.

She sighed, "You will be quite the prisoner should you ever be captured, fighting against a truth serum as strong as the one I made. I can tell you know quite a bit considering your determined reaction to keep from telling me anything."

Another voice sounded in the room making Elric jump, "It would seem that its' more than his life in danger should he say anything."

Golden eyes closed in silent confirmation of what Jaraiya said. He opened his eyes at the sound of Tsunade getting to her feet. She smiled tiredly at him, "Well then, that's enough for tonight from me, I am going to get some rest."

Relief passed through the blond young man, but then Jaraiya stepped further into the room and took a seat in the chair Tsunade had just occupied. She waved as she walked out of the room and Elric looked to the white haired man when he asked, "So, has that drug warn off yet?"

"I wish," came Elric's automatic reply. The man chuckled, "Ah yes, well I can assure you it won't for the next five hours or so. However, we plan to keep you here, should the military catch wind of us possessing such a powerful drug I'm sure they would abuse such a discovery. They were never tactical or intelligent to begin with."

Elric nodded, "They still aren't."

Jaraiya chuckled again, "No, I wouldn't think so. They did allow a bunch of kids to hold officer ranks, commanding positions, and they don't even realize that the four they granted power to are drawing in more of their kind that would stand up against the government and the military and end the corruption."

Elric raised a questioning eyebrow at the man across the room from him, "How . . . what are you talking about?"

"I am fairly certain that you know what I am talking about, they used to have a name here for your kind. Daizen, an ancient word from a language long forgotten. The word was used here years ago to describe those who are indefinitely not human. In Japan and China they believed that those with powers were still human, just super human. They are mistaken in thinking that as well, those who possess powers humans cannot are not human, it's that simple, so many people in denial. There are still those who fear such power, which is the real reason the German Military gave you four such power in their forces, they plan to use you, to use the powers you have to attract others like you and then use whatever means they can to force you all to use you abilities so they can rule the world."

Elric laughed morbidly at that, "They really think that those with that kind of power will willingly do as they ask?"

"Of course they do, they managed to cast fear into your hearts, over power you, destroy your families, look at what happened to you, my son and his family, so many others. The four of you have already tasted what they would do, they lured those two here and you and my grandson were brought together through their actions. How many times have you remembered what they did to you at that establishment, how many did you see die and suffer there?"

Elric hung his head, "Too many . . . how do you know that it was them?"

"How old do you think I am?"

Elric raised his head and looked Jaraiya squarely in the eyes, this time the cheerfulness, the usual calm he had was gone, cast aside to have fathomless wisdom and ageless knowing in his blue eyes. "Older than you look."

A nod and another chuckle, "Yes, you could say that. Tsunade is much the same, Riku and Alyssa are older than they appear to be. It was much the same with Minato, we had to keep him here for a while before he finally hit a period where he would age for a while like everyone else. My grandson was much the same way, but as you can tell he was already at that period when you met him."

Elric only nodded, he had to take a moment to take in what the man was saying. From his words it seemed that Naruto's family were very far from human, they age slower than usual. But they obviously were not immortal if Naruto's father and his two sisters had been killed. How long was their life span, would they ever grow old, did they just stop aging one day, possibly around the age of forty or thirty, that was how the couple appeared, even with Jaraiya's white hair. This didn't make any sense, Naruto hadn't seemed different from any kid back when he met him and he wasn't that old.

"My grandson was only half, don't forget about his mother, her clan didn't possess the eternal youth of my or Tsunade's clans. He has a lot of lineage in his blood and is far from a full blooded Namikaze."

Elric was silent for a moment before he asked, "How is it that both you and your wife don't age if you are not from the same clan?"

"Her clan has regenerative abilities whereas my own has the actual eternal youth. It really isn't all that eternal, we still age, it just takes longer than usual. I'm actually the youngest out of my siblings and all of them died of old age. We are also very far from immortal and can be killed through usual means. However, Naruto possessed powerful regenerative abilities that if he is indeed still alive are just now coming into play. I can assume that because of his memory loss he doesn't know how old he really is . . . "

"But didn't she say that . . . "

"She gave you his birth date, not the year he was born. She did that purposely."

"But the truth serum . . . "

"She created it surely she would have tested it before and has developed some immunity to it."

"Okay, but can you explain about the clans involved, I mean the ones' Naruto is a descendant of."

"I can, but wouldn't you be more interested in your own clan?"

Elric paused at that, his own clan, what could this man possibly know about his own clan? Not to mention, he didn't really recall having any actual 'super human' abilities. He was skilled in alchemy sure, but that was because he spent a lot of time studying it . . . Jaraiya cut into his thoughts; "Your clan is actually pretty well known by other clans."

"How so, better yet, why are they well known when I haven't even heard anything about them?"

"Well of course you haven't, your father wouldn't want you to know about the true power you possess, he was always fearful and cautious of you."

"How the hell would you know that?"

"I told you earlier that I am older than I look. You are older than you look as well, something you failed to enlighten anyone about. I'm sure at least one person has seen the age in your unique eyes."

Elric tensed, Mustang had seemed to be able to notice something about his eyes, he'd always wondered if he'd been able to see something there, something he wasn't willing to share. Why the hell was this man able to see things about him, why could he point things out that he wasn't really even aware of, did his eyes actually give his real age away?

"Your clan is pretty unique as well, your family did perish when you said they did and you did grow up like normal humans. But you've live a life before, a bad experiment with alchemy led you to having to grow up all over again. But you've already slowed down in the aging process, you are twenty years old and don't look a day over eighteen."

Elric sighed and answered tonelessly, the shock of what this man was saying making his blood feel like ice in his veins, "How do you know all of this about me?"

"I knew your father a long time ago, I witnessed that experiment and saw what it did. Your elder brother Will, the two of you grew up together in a different time, in a different world other than this one. But your father wanted to conquer this world, was driven to test his limitations. In that he opted to try and turn back time, to make you and Will into small children again so that no one would question his appearance, how he looked to be only in his late twenties while he had to full grown sons. Of course then Trisha had Al. You and your brother Will had memories from your other life wiped from your minds as another side effect, a consequence of the powerful alchemy. Of course that only lasted until . . . "

Elric nodded, he knew the rest of the story pretty well. Up until he'd turned thirteen he hadn't known anything other than the thirteen years of living with his mother and his brothers. But then he'd gone to sleep the night before he'd turned thirteen and dreamt of another life. A life where his mother, father, and Will lived in a world that seemed to be out of some science fiction novel. That dream, his life in that world with his family was what drove him to seek out his father, he'd been different then . . . he'd seemed to care about his family . . . But then he'd met his father and it was completely the opposite, he hated his family, resented him for bringing them up, for walking into the world his father lived in now, one where he had no family, no responsibilities other than his sick ambition.

"What happened to him, why did he change so much," Elric asked quietly, not entirely sure that he wanted to hear the answer. He would rather just forget about his father, but his eyes moved to look at the military jacket sitting on the couch and he knew he wouldn't be able to, not now. He needed to know about his father, needed to know his weaknesses, to find a way to stop him and destroy the group he'd started.

"Power is what changed him. Before he was passionate about his work, helped out a lot of people with his alchemy, with his healing abilities, his strength. You and your brother did much the same before, though you left on your own and ended up with a reputation as the 'hero of the people.' Your father came across some stone of some kind, something that granted him a power unlike any other, but the stone was corrupted, tainted with bloodlust, with pain, and sins, it tarnished his soul, ate away at his heart. It was already too late to be stopped by the time I realized the change . . ."

Elric watched his expression change, how Jaraiya's eyes looked centuries old, the shadow of guilt on his face. "It was too late to stop him, and by the time word got around to both you and Will he'd already sent me away. I wasn't ever really around you boys that much while you were growing up, too busy traveling and writing my novels and such. But once you'd left and your father set about to research ruins and try to find ancient alchemy techniques we met at some town just before and I agreed to join him. When I tried to stop him just before you two arrived to find out what was going on with him, why the city was in an uproar . . . all those chimera, those homunculi, he'd created them using that damn stone . . . "

Elric could see it in his mind again, it was like he'd suddenly forgotten about that last night he'd spent in that world . . . he'd wanted to forget, didn't want to remember the horrors of that night. He always pushed the memories of those he'd met, those he'd cared for in that world out of his mind even if through the years they became as much a part of him as those in his life now. He would never tell any of the people he knew and recognized in this world about their counterparts, about how much alike they were, how much it hurt to be around them. But even with the painful memories, good or bad, he couldn't bring himself to keep away from them. He saw so much in those he'd known in his other life and he wanted to get to know their alternate selves in this world.

Elric cut Jaraiya off, "I remember that night, as much as I don't want to . . . that alchemy that told us where he was, that was you?"

The white haired man nodded solemnly, "That was me, he'd sent me and Tsunade to this world when we'd tried to stop him. Your mother tried to stop him as well . . . She'd ended up being sent with us, but she wasn't with us when we arrived"  
He hadn't even noticed that back then and he felt red hot guilt at that, he nor Will had even noticed that their mother was missing when they'd finally arrived on the scene. They were too wrapped up in the desolation of the city to notice it. They hadn't even grown up in the city, but they'd lived their for at least seven years of their lives, their father wanting access to the central library, the biggest one their country had to offer. Of course Ed had taken advantage of the library himself, but he'd also traveled and found out about the different alchemy around their world.

"The entire army tried to stop him, human lives were lost, so many people died when he'd shown up with the stone. He used the power endlessly, taking lives to give it more power. He created seven of those monsters that appeared as humans, used animals, children, household pets to create those chimera that littered the city."

Elric was listening absently, the city had been in ruins, he and Will had both had a face to face encounter with those homunculi, the chimera had lure them back to the city where they found the bloodied remains of the city's inhabitants. Both of them had been utterly shocked to find their father at the center of it, all their friends, their colleagues lying dead around him . . . their souls had whispered to Ed, he could still hear them at times, crying out in agony from their brutal deaths at the hands of that blood stained, red stone.

"There has to be a way to stop him."

Jaraiya locked eyes with him, weighing what he'd said for a while before he shook his head sadly, "If there is, I don't know how."

"It's alchemy, it can be broken down, it can be destroyed."

"It was created through human lives, it would be too dangerous to try and break down . . . "

"The hell with that! I can't let him continue to use it, can't let all those souls be trapped inside that damn thing! He could use it here and there's no way to stop him from killing even more. He's bound to run out of power sometime and then he'd going to need more lives to power up that damn stone. I will stop him, I don't give a damn what I have to do to do so."

Both of them jumped when there was a knock on the door, they looked to see Riku standing there looking distraught. "Ed, Havoc is waiting downstairs, something is going on but he didn't say what it was."

Elric was on his feet immediately, he grabbed his jacket and quickly put it on then rushed out of the room and down the stairs, he distantly heard Riku and Jaraiya following him. When he got to the door to see Havoc standing there with a serious, angry, and heavy expression he felt his stomach knot painfully. Havoc saluted him and when he dropped the salute, "Sir, Colonel Yakushi and Herr Elric are waiting in your office to see you."

All the blood drained from his face and he clenched his fists at his side, "Thank you Havoc. How long ago did they arrive?" It was aggravating that his father decided to use his actual last name now, it just meant that he wanted something from him and he planned to use force, rank, and name to get it. He gritted his teeth angrily as Havoc answered his question.

"Less than two minutes ago, Breda and Fuery are with them momentarily. They said that it was urgent that they speak with you and they didn't look too happy."

"I bet not," Elric turned to face Jaraiya, Riku, and a guilty and concerned Tsunade. He sighed, "Well, nice chatting with all of you, thanks for the drinks."

Jaraiya smirked, "Anytime kid."

"Come back and visit us," was the chipped reply from Tsunade. Riku took his mother's hand and offered Elric a forced smile, "Don't get killed or anything."

Elric smirked, "Sure thing kid, see you guys around," with that he turned and left with Havoc. They walked in silence and it wasn't until they stood before the entrance of the library that Elric was able to school his features and push down the unease and worry he felt from having those two waiting in his office. So many thoughts and questions rushed through his mind but he took in a deep breath and let it out before he finally opened the door and forced himself to look calm and controlled as he made his way to his office.

* * *

_  
A/N: Shall upload the next chapter tomorrow._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I have never, and will never own FMA or Naruto; those belong to Arakawa-sama and Kishimoto-sensei.**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome. :heart: Ah ha, there's smut in this one by the way. ^^ _

**Additional Warning: Death, Gore, Violence, Dark Themes, Language.  
**

_In the midst of chaos, can one really share a moment of blissful surrender and give into desire_

**Chapter 7**

Two months, roughly, ago Mustang had learned a great deal about clans, non-humans, and he'd learned about the one he truly found a mystery. Even with what Winry had told them, what Kiba and Naruto had to say, he still had questions that only a golden-eyed youth could give him the answers to. He turned over on his pallet, feeling restless as he once again thought over the events of that night, the information he'd gained turning repeatedly in his mind.

They'd all gathered together one night when they all had to remain on the battlefield over night, it was convenient for them to tell the truth. It made it easy to make sure those who had any knowledge on the mysterious and dark organization were present with a few officers among them. It wasn't a large group really, but one that could raise suspicion. When they all met, they agreed to address one another by their first names, mostly so that they didn't mix up anyone like the Hyuga's.

They were careful to go in turns, only three or four of them gathered at a time. Kakashi, Naruto, and Kiba were the three that kept an eye out and moved around and away when the time called for it. Both Hyuga's, Sasuke, Winry, Riza, and about three other soldiers Mustang had seen wandering around the camp were part of the group. Out of the three Mustang was surprised to learn that the one with the bushy eyebrows and black hair knew him from their home country. His name was Rock Lee and he was a very skilled martial artists with an unusual amount of enthusiasm that seemed to make both Kiba and Naruto's pale in comparison. He'd never thought he would come across someone who could actually possess more liveliness than the two boisterous youths.

One of the other soldiers was eerily quiet and he seemed to understand Neji and Sasuke quite well, there was a dangerous aura about him that unsettled Mustang for some reason. He'd had shocking red hair, a tattoo on his forehead above his left eyebrow that Sasuke had told him meant 'love' in Japanese which was ironic considering the cold, indifference the young man possessed. He also had very pale skin and he spoke even less than Sasuke, but was sarcastic without a hint of teasing in his voice when he did speak.

The last of the group was a tomboyish young woman who happened to be the sister to the quiet red head. She had long blond hair that she kept tied back in three separate buns with the ends spiked up. She was among the few that could get her brother to speak and Mustang later learned that she was the young man's elder sister. Their names were Gaara and Temari Sabaku. According to Temari, they lost their elder brother only a year ago on this very battlefield.

It took them a few tries after they were all introduced to each other before they could start giving their stories. The Sabaku's had grown up in Japan and were among the same class as the Hyuga's and Uchiha's, though the dark haired families were more prestigious than their own. Temari could control wind and was stronger than she looked; her brother had the ability to manipulate sand. They didn't have time to demonstrate but Mustang learned a week later what they could do. Their entire group was sent to the battlefield alone to fend off an entire battalion on their own. Since then they were often ordered to take care of the enemy forces and were all often sent to infiltrate and destroy enemy encampments.

They'd obviously been overheard and though Mustang didn't share his power with fire alchemy he'd been seen with them and was sent on the same missions. When he'd gone with Naruto, Kiba, and Kakashi he'd been overwhelmed by the power they had. Naruto and Kiba seemed to possess some feral like power that made it appear as though they were wild animals, tamed only by their own will. Kakashi was more controlled and if Mustang hadn't of seen it with his own eyes he wouldn't have believed it. The silver haired man could copy the moves of an opponent flawlessly before they even moved, he was nearly impossible to defeat considering that, he could mimic and predict what his opponents next move would be. Mustang had decided that he was relieved they were on the same side.

Neji and Hinata, as he'd come to think of them since then, were similar and different. Both of them were able to render an opponent immobile with one hit, but Neji definitely possessed the sharper mind and was much more aggressive than his cousin was. Hinata was not to be taken lightly even though she was soft spoken and disliked violence, she could kill easily with quick, graceful, and precise moves, and she just preferred to heal wounds rather than cause them. When he'd asked they had explained that they could see the life flow inside their opponents and attacked the main points, destroying their opponents from the inside using the power that flowed in their own veins.

Winry and Riza didn't possess supernatural abilities; they were just very adept and skilled with their own abilities. Riza was a very sharp shot, she never missed her targets and she was deadly in hand-to-hand combat. Though both her and Winry were nurses and often healed wounds rather than caused them, Riza seemed to find her place on the battlefield. It wasn't until only one week ago that he'd found out that Winry could fight just as well as her superior officer. Both of them possessed such deadly grace when they fought that they often caused their opponents to become entranced by the beauty of it before they lashed out like snakes and struck with blows that killed.

The amount of speed they possessed, the speed and power so many of them possessed would have deeply unsettled him if he hadn't seen Sasuke in battle long before they'd ever come to Germany. That was a night he would never be able to forget and why he was able to know what Kakashi had been doing as he fought a very confused opponent, copying every move just as they thought of them.

_Flashback_

_The two of them walked along the gravel road just outside of Hong Kong, wary of the dangerous night could bring and that they may very well be followed. Both were tensed, their eyes sharp in the night as they strained to see or hear anything that might give them even a split second notice of an approaching threat. It wasn't until after the fight they weren't expecting to happen that they found out they both wanted to go after the organization. Two young men of only eleven and fifteen walking down a road outside of Hong Kong was not only suspicious it was dangerous, they were easy targets for bandits, thieves, and anyone else that would want to attack them._

_Both of them kept silent, not really knowing all that much about one another to have much to talk about and too stubborn to give in to curiosity and have to make themselves vulnerable to the other before they knew whether they could trust each other. It was somewhat odd that Roy felt he was even a fraction safer with the eleven year old, stoic boy walking beside him. However, there was a dangerous, mysterious air about him; something that didn't only affect him it was enticing as well._

_He wasn't a fool, he'd noticed the lustful gazes of others as the two of them walked by, he noticed their desire directed at him and at the boy walking beside him. He could see what drew them in, the dark eyes, the smooth pale skin, the dark hair; he was very much the dark and mysterious type, even at his young age. He wasn't vain, but he knew he was attractive as well; it was that or something else that caught people's eyes about him when they saw him._

_The few times Sasuke had spoken he'd pointed out that Roy was a smooth talker and could probably get someone to do whatever he wanted them to do without trying. Roy said the same about Sasuke, his age often persuaded apathy from others as well. He could tell from the confident aura about the boy that he wanted nothing from no one. Moreover, if it hadn't of been for the fact that Roy proved he was skilled with alchemy and a quick thinker the boy would have brushed off his suggestion that they travel together._

_He was brought of his thoughts when a slight bustle of feet was heard towards his left, they both stopped at the sound cautious gazing moving around them to try and figure out what the sound was. Then in no more than the blink of an eye they were surrounded by five full-grown men in black robes with a symbol Roy would be soon to forget due to the chaos that followed._

_In one motion, they were attacked, both jumping away from one another and engaged in a physical fight with the full-grown men they were sure not to be able to overpower. In a short amount of time, Roy was knocked on the ground from a punch to the face and then pulled roughly to his feet with his arms held tightly behind his back. Another of the men held a dagger to his throat. Roy looked across the road to see Sasuke jump over one of the men that had tried to punch him and in the same moment Sasuke had kicked the man in the back of the head with such force that Roy had to question just how strong the boy was. The man fell to the ground unconscious from that single powerful blow._

_Then with speed he could barely keep up with Sasuke had managed to dodge the blows of two more men as though he knew exactly what they were going to do. Roy noticed through the light of the moon and stars that Sasuke's eyes bled crimson, a very distinct contrast to his usually onyx, piercing, and black eyes. The red of his eyes burned with fierce strength and anger as he made short work of the two men, landing a furry of powerful blows to one while avoiding the deadly moves of the other. In moments, one fell and with one swift movement and a glint of metal, the other fell to the ground convulsing and twitching from a slit throat._

_The short katana rested in Sasuke's hand, not a drop of blood on his white haori and blue hakama's. His crimson eyes glided over Roy and the two holding him with calculating ferocity that caused a shiver to pass down Roy's spine. He twitched, his hands held behind him and managed to snap his fingers and concentrate the alchemy enough to not catch himself on fire as he caught the man holding the dagger to his throat aflame. The closeness of the man scent sickening fumes of burning flesh and deafening screams of anguished agony to his ears twisting his stomach painfully._

_The man that held him loosened his grip in his shock and Roy took advantage of the moment to force himself free. He jumped away and turned on his heel to throw his weight into the blow of a kick to the stomach that forced the man to bend over. He then kneed him in the face and threw his body weight into shoving the man to the ground before he jumped away glancing at the groaning two men still left alive and conscious. He flinched when he saw the swift movement of Sasuke beside him as he moved over to the man Roy had just knocked to the ground as he tried to get up._

_The man froze when the metal of the katana touched his throat as he made to get up; he was leaned back on his arms and glaring at Sasuke with hatred. "Impudent boy, you will perish just like your clan."_

_Sasuke smirked, "You will die just like your comrade."_

_That was the moment in which Roy truly feared the young man, the cold, matter of fact, tone of his voice and then the flick of his wrist as he slit the mans throat moving away from him fluidly so as not to get blood on him had frozen Roy to the spot. How was it that one at his age could kill so unflinchingly, what exactly had led the young man to be so cold. Why was he so much stronger than a usual eleven year old and why did his eyes bleed crimson right now?_

_He turned at the sound of another choked noise behind him as Sasuke slit the throat of a man just getting to his knees. Once again, he'd killed without flinching. He could sense no amount of remorse or guilt showing in his eyes or on his expression as he glanced at Roy. He was expressionless, void of emotion as he wiped the blood from the blade on the black cloak of the man he'd knocked out._

_Roy wondered why the raven youth had knocked the man out when he'd killed all the others but it seemed as though Sasuke knew what he was thinking._

_"Leaving one alive will allow them to know not to take either of us lightly."_

_"You just killed three . . ."_

_"You killed one, burned him to death even, slitting their throats is quicker and less painful."_

_Roy tensed, that was true, but it was a matter or survival. Those crimson eyes bored into him, "Would you rather I let them kill me or capture us both?"_

_Roy shook his head, "No."_

_"I told you when we first met not to underestimate me."_

_"I didn't know you were a cold blooded killer."_

_"Looks can be deceiving."_

_"You are far from ordinary."_

_"I never said I was or wasn't."_

_"What are you?"_

_Sasuke stood fully and fixed it so that the katana could sit at his hip then turned and headed further down the road. "It depends on who you ask."_

_Roy set off to behind him and quickly fell into step beside him, "Well, according to your fellow citizens then."_

_"A demon."_

_"Demon?"_

_Sasuke paused as if he was trying to find the words to explain and not give too much away. "My clan was feared, the crimson eyes, the Sharingan, is a way into one's mind. We can see the moves of an opponent, delve into their minds, make their nightmares a reality by casting them into an alternate realm. We posses strength, speed, and through training are exceptional martial artists. Dangerous, deadly, and feared . . . That's why they were all killed, at least that's what everyone assumes."_

_"What's the truth of it?"_

_"What's the truth of how your family was killed?"_

_Roy flinched at the question but he sighed, it was only fair. They couldn't carry on and learn to trust one another if only one of them shared information. He was surprised that the younger man had answered him at all; this was the most he'd gotten the boy to say since they'd met. He supposed it was because they were not likely to be overheard while traveling outside of the city, or because the raven youth wished to know about him as well. But he doubted that, the proud young man didn't seem all that interested in people's life stories, he just wished to know all he could about the organization they were seeking, the same group those men seemed to be a part of._

_"They were slaughtered by the same kind of men that just attacked us."_

_"Did you recognize any of them?"_

_"No . . ."_

_They continued in silence, the air tense with memories that the fight had brought to the surface. Memories that were nightmares, the day they'd set out on their own to find the ones' responsible for the slaughter of their families. They were far enough away from the city to no longer hear anything more than the soft wind and chirping of crickets as they continued. They were unaware of a lurking danger nearby, one that would prove to let them know how dangerous the ones they were hunting truly were._

_Hours seemed to pass slowly as they made their way through an unused trail through the thickening trees, it was approaching midnight now and the tiredness they felt was starting to wear them down a little. The fact that they were tensed and expecting to be attacked was tiring them even more, exhausting their minds. Maybe it was better to travel during the day; the quiet of the night seemed to want to pull them into sleep no matter how much they fought it._

_Both tensed even more and stopped immediately upon hearing a low hiss sound in the air. It was a dangerous hiss, something that sounded human and wild, dangerous, hypnotizing in its' pattern as it began to echo in the trees and carry to them from all sides. Sasuke suddenly shoved Roy to the ground and jumped back just in time to dodge a lung from a tall, pale, black haired, snake like man. Roy stared at the mans back for a brief moment before realization kicked in and he was on his feet and creating distance between himself and the man before him._

_The man didn't turn, barely acknowledged his presence but Roy didn't have time to dwell on such things when he heard the crack of a twig behind him and turned to find himself grabbed by the throat and shoved into the trunk of a tree harshly knocking the air out of his lungs with a forceful gasp of pain. His hands instinctively clasped around the thick wrist of the one holding him and his eyes narrowed in rage. He recognized this guerrilla of a man; he'd been the one remaining member that had stood over the corpses of his parents as the home he'd once lived in burned to the ground all around him._

_The man was darkly tanned, black hair slicked back and dark brown eyes glinting with mocking sorrow as he spoke with sarcastic pity, "Aw, it's the little boy I let get away."_

_Roy gritted his teeth and his hands twitched to snap, but he knew from previous experience that fire would do little to this man. Before, in his rage, he'd blindly used the alchemy he'd learned and studied for as long as he could remember to lash out at this man. Then as he saw the little effect it had, he'd run terrified of such immunity, such inhuman strength._

_Roy's eyes dared to leave the one holding him against the tree when he heard the sound of metal meeting metal that was followed by a harsh cry of pain. He paled at the sight of the snake like man holding Sasuke to him, one arm around his neck from behind, the other holding both of Sasuke's wrists in what must have been painful. It seemed that the man had managed to restraint Sasuke with very little effort and the satisfied, triumphant glint in those slit yellow eyes sent a fearful shiver straight through the flame alchemist._

_When his eyes left those yellow eyes to lock with furiously seething crimson eyes he felt his worry over the raven subside somewhat. The katana the younger raven had once held was on the ground only feet from him and he let out a pained hiss when he the man holding him stood up fully so that Sasuke's feet no longer reached the ground, the pressure of the arm around his neck making it hard to breath. He clenched his eyes closed for a moment before they snapped open in shock and disgust became evident in his gaze as a long tongue licked up the side of his face, he turned his head sharply away from the intruding organ._

_Roy continued to watch, his anger fueling him with a flame as hot and potent as his own alchemy as that arm around his comrades throat pulled away and long, slender fingers combed through the ravens' hair until Sasuke's head was pulled roughly back forcing his pale neck to be exposed. Roy thrashed and tried to twist out of the hold the burly man still had on his neck. The hand holding him against the tree loosened minutely, Roy took advantage of that by twisting his body as much as possible, and kicking the man in the face with his right leg, to no avail more than the tightening of that hand around his throat._

_The man's gaze snapped back to him and he smirked and pulled Roy away from the tree, still holding his neck firmly before he slammed Roy into the tree harshly. Roy swore in pain as his back, head throbbed, and the air rushed out of his lungs in a gasp. As he fought to regain his breath, to recover he distantly heard that hissing voice speak._

_"Let that one down, tie him up, and make him watch."_

_Roy felt the hand around his throat release and looked sharply to Sasuke again as a short and angry cry was heard. The snake like man had forcefully tilted the younger ravens' head and exposed more of his throat and he was biting down on the junction between his neck and shoulders. Sasuke thrashed and tried to twist free, but the man's grip only tightened and Roy watched blood run down Sasuke's arms as he was pressed into the man holding him from behind so that his back was forcefully arched._

_Roy looked back to the brute of a man when he felt his arm being jerked by a firm grip on his wrist. In the mans' other hand was a rope and Roy smirked and snapped the fingers of his free hand and set the rope on fire, the flames making the snake of a man and Sasuke look his way. Roy twisted his arm free and jumped back with a smirk. He then rolled on the ground to avoid the man lunging for him, ran across the small clearing to roll across the ground again in front of Sasuke, and took hold of the katana laying discarded on the ground._

_He knew flames wouldn't work on the man but he would try to find out if a blade would, anything to keep him from finishing his work in destroying his family. He refused to let the man kill him, no matter what it took. First thing was first, he would have to get Sasuke free so that he wasn't forced into the sick actions the disgusting man that held him restrained obviously wanted to do. He stood and raised the katana to the throat of the man who'd pulled back from biting Sasuke's neck._

_Roy glared darkly at the smirk on the mans lips as his eyes darted to the slender and pale shoulder that was stained crimson with the younger ravens blood. He quickly took in the slump to Sasuke's form and touched the end of the blade into the man's skin drawing blood. The man's smirk only widened, "Do you think me so powerless boy," came a hissing reply to his actions._

_Roy flicked his wrists slitting the mans' throat which caused him to immediately release Sasuke and fall to his hands and knees. Roy reached out and grabbed Sasuke around the waist before the younger man fell forward and leapt back holding him to him. He watched the paler, older man wheeze for a moment and shake before he slowly stood and shock breifly froze Roy to the spot before the feel of Sasuke stirring brought his thoughts back. The burly man was now standing next to the pale man who was now looking at the both of them amusingly._

_Sasuke gave a low grunt in his throat and ran a hand over his face before he straightened and forced Roy to release his arm around the younger man's waist. Roy felt a slight stirring in his chest from the loss of warmth from having the younger raven pressed against him but shoved it down. Now wasn't the time for his libido to start stirring regardless of how attractive he found his traveling companion._

_Sasuke stepped to the side to stand next to Roy and glanced at the katana before he looked at Roy. Roy upturned his hand holding the katana out for Sasuke who took it swiftly and lunged forward aiming to hit the tall, pale man with the katana. Roy launched himself at the burly man a split second after concentrating on the fight at hand instead of the dance the younger raven had engaged in._

_Fire did little to nothing against Roy's opponent and it seemed that what physical strength he possessed did even less; in now, time the burly man forced him back and away from the fight. He could do little more than dodge blows that surely would have immobilized him given the ferocious strength the man seemed to have. His fight was shortly paused when a loud and angry hiss sounded from where they'd been previously fighting. Roy used that moment to tackle his opponent to the ground and race past him to get back to the small clearing._

_He felt that fear he'd felt from earlier increase at the sight before him. Sasuke stood over the taller man, the katana in his hand dripping with crimson blood an electric, light blue aura around him seeming to encircle him. The crackling of electricity was foreign to Roy, a sound he'd never heard up close and the air was thick with power and bloodlust. Roy flinched violently when he felt the white-hot power shoot right past him, so close he jumped to the side at the burn and he looked at the sound of a gut wrenching scream of anguish and agony. The burly man had nearly snuck up behind him but now he lay on the ground black flames engulfing him as he thrashed in vain, attempting to stop the pain he surely felt._

_When the man fell silent Roy's eyes slowly moved back to where Sasuke stood and watched as the younger man took a few steps back as his opponent slowly rose to his feet. Blood stained the mans skin and he looked nearly dead. Roys' eyes gazed down at the katana in Sasuke's hand to see those same black flames circling the blade. Sasuke lifted the blade over his head and in one smooth movement his sliced through the mans chest, the flames immediately leapt from the katana to engulf the man standing before the younger raven._

_Roy expected to hear a scream much like what had sounded from the man lying on the ground slowly being reduced to nothing but ashes but the taller man continued to stand. He felt Sasuke's anger thicken in the air as the mans' voice said in his usual hissing manner, ⌠Such a gorgeous vessel you will be one day Sssasssuke Uchiha . . ."_

_With those last words, a blinding light engulfed the entire area and when he could finally see again both of the men were gone and Sasuke collapsed on the ground where he"d once stood. It wasn't until later on that he'd learned such an attack like those black flames drained the young man and was a technique that had dire consequences and could only be used when his eyes bled crimson, if used too much he could very well go blind or even lose his life._

_End of Flashback  


* * *

_

**The Following Day**

Uzumaki and Uchiha were both making their way into the surrounding forest; apparently, Mustang thought it was amusing to send them on a mission, alone, together. They made their way towards the encampment they were supposed to infiltrate and destroy in silence, the silence didn't bother the Uchiha, but apparently, it wasn't something Uzumaki could deal with. He seemed restless and would ramble on about pointless things most of the way, the current silence had only gone on for little more than two minutes and Uchiha let out an agitated growl when Uzumaki, once again, broke the silence.  
"Ne, Sas' whatcha thinking about?"

_Killing you, cutting out your tongue, knocking you out, anything to make you shut up._ Uchiha glared at Uzumaki, "Hn."

Uzumaki met his glare with his own and pouted at the lack of response, it never ceased to grate on Uchiha's nerves how the blond could go from one look or emotion to another, he seemed to have a mental disorder or something. Another few seconds of silence followed with the raven stubbornly refusing to start a conversation or continue it. Uzumaki sighed exasperatedly, "Come on Sasuke, we seriously can't walk the ten miles to this place in complete silence."

_It's only a three mile trek through this forest and then two miles northeast, hardly ten miles baka._ He would have usually just voiced his thoughts when talking to the blond, but it was more satisfying to annoy his traveling companion as payback for the frustration he often caused the raven. It drove him nearly mad to have to be alone with the blond, the sexual tension between them was suffocating at times and he often thought that the other man was either oblivious to it or didn't care. Given his usual actions, he assumed the blond was oblivious.

Again Uchiha's only reply was, "Hn."

Uzumaki shook his head at him, "Geeze, you're impossible. Uh . . . so how was it when you lived in Japan?"

"Hn."

"Teme, come on, its' a simple question."

"Your loud mouth is going to give our position away before we even get there."

"We still have miles to go and I am not being that loud."

"Hn."

"Bastard, what do you think Ed's doing in Munich?"

"Hn."

"Aw, let's hear your opinion."

"Hn."

"Hn? Always with the 'hn' this 'hn' that teme. Don't you have a brain; surely a genius like you can answer with more than just a grunt."

Uchiha glared at the blond, "He's doing whatever he's told, probably enjoying the quite of not having a baka around."

"Teme! You consider us friends, right?"

"No."

"Liar. Did you and Roy ever go beyond friendship, I mean, do . . ."

Uchiha cut him off swiftly before he could finish his question, "No."

Uzumaki stopped and looked at the paler man quizzically and Uchiha stopped to glare at him. After a moment, those blue eyes locked with his own and Uchiha felt his blood start to heatedly speed up, but still refused to turn away or back down. He instinctively stepped back when Uzumaki moved closer to him, the process was repeated until Uchiha felt his back hit the trunk of a tree. He growled low in his throat in warning and his glare darkened even as heat started to course through him, growing the closer Uzumaki got to him.

There was something in those blue eyes that kept the raven from saying anything, from telling the blond to back off, to stop; it seemed to make his heart race and his blood boil. There was something feral in Uzumaki's gaze as he moved to stand in front of him and placed one hand on the trunk of the tree just beside the left side of Uchiha's head. His other hand came up to grip his wrist when Uchiha raised his right hand to try to shove the blond away. The raven hissed at the from the immediate effect he felt from the blonds' touch, his nerves felt like they'd caught on fire with desire from the blonds' touch. He managed to growl out angrily despite the feelings the blond touch brought him, "Let go."

Uzumaki smirked, his expression cocky as he leaned forward forcing the paler man to turn his head to avoid allowing the other man to try to kiss him. However, it seemed as though the blond had expected his reaction as his breath ghosted over the ravens' ear sending a shiver down his spine. The husky sound of the blonds' voice only increased the pooling heat Sasuke felt in his gut.

"I doubt you mean that Sasuke."

Uchiha tensed when the tan hand that was previously placed against the trunk of the tree moved to grip the hair at the back of his neck and force his head to turn and face him. That same cocky smirk was still there and it would have angered the raven had it not been for the shock he felt when lips met his own. Another wave of shock ran through him when a tongue forced its' way past his lips and he was pressed against the tree as a heated body pressed against him. Once the shock faded, he felt that same burning desire and anger course through him. He clenched his fists, twisted his hand free, and shoved against the broad chest forcing the blond to fall to the ground.

The raven stood there panting his blood boiling as he glared darkly at the blond looking at him in utter shock. He sorely wanted to punch the blond and wanted to kiss him at the same time, but he settled with continuing to glare at him, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

The sound of his voice seemed to break through the shock and Uzumaki jumped to his feet and pointed a finger angrily at him, "What the hell did you do that for teme?"

"Baka, what possessed you to kiss me, who in their right mind would just . . ."

He was cut off when his wrists were suddenly seized in a vice grip and a heated body was once again pressed against him. _When did the dobe suddenly get that fast? _The grip on his wrists was biting into his skin and it was increasingly uncomfortable to have his arms held in between both of them, when he tried once again to twist out of the grip he found the pressure only increased. He made to tell the blond to release him again, but the words died when white-hot pain ripped through him as teeth sank into the junction between his should and neck. The pain was quickly followed by humming pleasure that seemed to clear all thoughts from his mind.

Uzumaki smirked against the flesh between his teeth as the raven finally relaxed against him and he slowly released the pale wrists he was holding and moved his left hand slowly along the length of a pale arm loving how the muscles quivered beneath his touch. He released the flesh his teeth held and sensually moved his tongue over the spot before he pulled back to look at the ravens' face. The flushed expression made him smirk even more and he licked his lips before he claimed those pale lips hungrily. He was slightly startled by the momentary resistance before he finally got a response and the raven began kissing him back.

Before long both of them were kissing one another hungrily, teeth, tongues clashing together, and Uzumaki thought it best to go with intuition, to just let himself follow his instincts. He moved his right hand that he'd had pressed against the trunk of the tree down to grip a pale shoulder and then move down pale arms and guide it to rest on his shoulder before tracing his fingers along the length of that same arm and move his fingers lightly along the ravens' side.

Every touch seemed to burn, licking flames followed the movement of the hand running down his side and settling to rest at his hip. He knew in the back of his mind that he should stop this, should shove the blond away before someone could catch them, before they both went too far. But at the same time he couldn't find the strength to do so, he'd craved the blonds touch for so long now, wanted it, needed it, and right now he had it and he really didn't want to stop. He wanted to see how far things would go.

Uzumaki couldn't help but feel relieved that Uchiha seemed to no longer be fighting him and decided to take this chance to move to somewhere more comfortable. He could feel the aching need, the burning, almost completely engulfing desire that existed between them; the tension between them had only grown since they'd been assigned to the battlefield. He knew it would eventually snap, one of them was bound to give in to temptation and right now seemed to be the opportune moment to do so, when it was just the two of them and no one around for miles. They could easily make certain they accomplished their mission later, for now he wanted it to just be the two of them and damn anyone else.

He pulled back, breaking the feverish kiss and liking the low sound of protest from the pale man he now stood back and admired. The pale skin was flushed, those black eyes glazed with want and intently watching him, narrowing as Uzumaki licked his lips to watch the movement. He pulled the raven to him and then carefully backed away from the tree and led the way to a small clearing where they could at least lie down. Neither of them had brought bags with them, not really needing much as their mission wasn't likely to take them too long given the speed and power they both possessed.

He tightened his grip on the slender wrist of the paler man as he knelt down on the ground before him before he released his wrist to busy his hands with undoing the belt of the uniform pants. He looked up when two hands stilled his own and leaned forward to place light kisses on the knuckles of those hands over his own. "Just give in already Sasuke."

Uchiha slowly moved his hands away and allowed the blond to remove the belt and undo his pants shivering as his pants were slowly pulled down exposing his skin to the cool air. A low hiss passed through his lips when his boxers were lowered as well and his erection was finally freed. He bucked his hips as warm, strong, tan hands smoothed up his thighs and rested on his hips. His eyes slid closed as the blonds tongue slowly circled around the head and he let out low hiss when that tongue dipped into the slit and pulled back. He looked down opening his eyes and inhaled sharply as at the sight that greeted him. Swollen lips parted and took the head of his erection into his mouth sucking teasingly.

He felt those hands leave his hips as one arm moved around his waist, the other hand sliding slowly down his hip and thigh, a thumb ghosting along his inner thigh before two fingers began to massage his sack. His knees nearly buckled from the sensation and he absently thought they were moving a little fast considering they'd never even kissed before today but when his entire erection was engulfed in scorching, wet heat that thought was immediately forgotten.

Naruto smirked around the pulsing cock in his mouth and let out a low groan when he felt slender fingers fisting in his hair, encouraging him. His groan forced a moan from those pale lips of the raven that reverberated through his entire body and heat coursed through the blond at the feeling. Pale hips began thrusting as the blond increased his pace wanting to taste the essence of his lover, wanting to bring him to pleasure filled surrender so he would forget how risky this was.

Onyx eyes were glazed over with lust and were staring unseeingly up into the trees around them, the twigs on the ground and roughness of the small rocks in the dirt were digging into his skin uncomfortably. But he hardly registered the feel of his muscles tightening, his orgasm approaching as the-Naruto mercilessly kept winding him tighter and tighter until a hoarse cry was ripped from his throat and white spots blurred across his vision as he came shouting the name of the very man that had invaded his thoughts since he'd met him.

Naruto licked his lips as he pulled back feeling satisfied by the abandon Sasuke had when he came, the sheer blissful look on his face. He pulled back and moved so that he was hovering over the raven, taking in his flushed state, the quick rise and fall of his chest as he tried to regain his breath, the sated expression on his face. He would never be able to deny that the paler man was gorgeous, the dim light of an approaching dusk casting a surreal glow to his flush skin, the light sheen of sweat on his flesh, the relaxed look on his face. He leaned down and kissed the ravens forehead lightly before he lightly kissed those panting, swollen lips.

He waited patiently for Sasuke to recover from his pleasure high taking the time to calm himself down from the effects the paler mans hoarse cry of his name, the flushed sight of him, and that fact that the raven had reacted the way he had because of him had caused. As those dark eyes finally came to gaze into, his own he felt his own arousal begin to swell painfully once more and inhaled sharply when a pale hand closed around him firmly. He vaguely thought that it was obvious neither of them was inexperienced with sex, the way they reacted; it wasn't the usual awkwardness one would experience from their first time. The sure strokes of that pale hand on his erection was a good way to confirm those thoughts and his head fell forward, his forehead resting on a sweat slickened shoulder as the ravens' hand increased its pace.

A strong tan hand closed around a pale one, stilling his movements and easing the hand away, both males were panting heavily, hearts racing in their chest, heated lust coursing through them. Nevertheless, the blond prided himself on his self-control. He wanted this to continue, for so much more than what they'd already done to take place. Both of them stiffened at the sounds of footsteps not far from them and the blond pulled back and jumped to his feet. In a matter of mere seconds they were both presentable again, grateful for all the times they'd had to be up and ready while they were at basic.

Uzumaki stared at Uchiha's back as he ran a hand through his hair nonchalantly with longing stirring in his blood, he wanted to kill whomever it was that approached and scowled darkly at the privates that came into the clearing. They were all brandishing their guns and one of them cleared their throat, "Sir, the General was hopeful we would catch up with you."

Uchiha turned to face the private, his stoic expression back in place one more, "What is it?"

"He wants both of you to abort the current mission and return to camp immediately."

Uzumaki and Uchiha exchanged worried and confused glances, there was no way someone had seen them and said anything. Uzumaki felt his stomach tighten with dread and nodded silently to the private. The raven nodded as well, "Very well then." They both then made their way back to camp in silence.

Upon arriving both of them were ordered to the General's tent and were perplexed to find that Mustang was there as well. The General remained seated behind his desk in his spacious tent. Uzumaki wondered how in the hell a desk was brought out to a camp and why the General even had the means to need one, most of the furniture if any, was usually folded up tables and chairs. He snapped out of his thoughts when the General cleared his throat and spoke.

"It would seem that Herr Elric requires all three of your presence in Munich. The three of you will be leaving at zero six hundred tomorrow. You are to take only two more with you, as you are officers. It seems that a certain top priority mission has come up and that Herr Elric as well as Major Elric requires your expertise or some shit like that. Go to your tents, pack your shit, figure out who will accompany you and then get back to me so I can approve it. I will give you your new assignment papers and whatnot then, dismissed."

They all saluted and said, "Sir," then turned around and exited the tent. Once the three of them were inside their shared tent Mustang noticed the awkward silence that had fallen between Uchiha and Uzumaki but decided to remain silent about in case anyone should overhear what he questioned had taken place. His eyes narrowed on the purplish flesh of Uchiha's neck and he cleared his throat to catch their attention and said, "Perhaps you two should learn to make sure your actions are more discreet."

Uchiha glared at him and Uzumaki looked the raven over carefully, his eyes narrowing on the hickey on the pale skin before he blushed and turned to Mustang with a glare. Mustang went back to packing the small amount of belongings he had. They finished packing quickly and set their packs outside the tent then set to folding up the cots they slept on, the blankets and gathered the pillows making their way to the medical tent to hand them over.

Mustang set the cots, blanket, and pillow down among the pile at the back of the tent and said to the two next to him, "Who should we take with us?"

Uchiha raised an eyebrow at him, "Who?"

Uzumaki grinned, "I don't know, I was thinking of Kiba and Winry. Maybe you two can pick between the others."

Mustang nodded, "Perhaps we should think outside of our friends and chose those best suited for assisting us in our expertise."

Uchiha set his cot, blanket, and pillow down amongst the pile, "Hyuga, Neji and Hawkenson would be an ideal choice. But I'm certain the General would be against it considering how much power their talents grant him on the battlefield."

"Yeah," Uzumaki added, "But shouldn't we take those we trust with us rather than someone we don't even know?"

"I'm fairly certain asking those you are thinking of whether they wish to accompany you may prove useful," they all turned to see Riza standing a few feet behind them.

Mustang was the first to reply to what she said, "Would you be willing to leave this battlefield then?"

Riza's expression was completely controlled and she answered in her usual professional tone, her eyes or tone never gave away emotions others would have blatantly shown; "I would, should my skills be of some use elsewhere, who am I to deny someone who outranks me?"

Uchiha smirked, "Then what was the point in mentioning how we should ask those we wish to accompany us whether they wish to go or not?"

"It was merely a suggestion sir," with that she turned and walked away. Mustang watched her motion to Winry standing at the end of a patients bed and say something to her that he couldn't catch given that a the few patients were still awake and talking amongst themselves. Winry turned towards them and grinned then said something to her patient and made her way to stand before them. She stood with one hand on her hip as she grinned at Uzumaki, "So Naru, you really going to ask me to accompany you to Munich?"

Uzumaki shrugged, "Yeah, why shouldn't I? As much as those in the medical field are needed, it may be a good idea to have someone that can defend themselves in our company."

Uchiha and Mustang glanced at Uzumaki both thinking, _Where the hell did that come from?_ Winry raised an eyebrow at Uzumaki's choice of words but shrugged it off, "Whatever you say, let me know when you're leaving then."

Uzumaki grinned at Mustang and Uchiha before he set the cot, blanket, and pillow on the pile and headed out of the tent, most likely looking for Kiba. Uchiha looked at Mustang, "What the hell was that?"

Mustang looked at Uchiha questionably, "How should I know, maybe he's spent too much time around you."

Uchiha scoffed and made his way out of the tent leaving Mustang there by himself. Mustang ran a hand through his hair before deciding to exit the tent as well; he needed to think carefully about the other person he chose to accompany him to Munich. He was suspicious about the General's actions, he knew that the three of them were closely watched and he found it suspiciously convenient that the three of them were singled out to go to Munich. The other thing that bothered him was this Herr Elric, he was certain that it was none other than Edward Elric's father, but why would he show up all of a sudden. What was really going on?

He had more than one reason for wanting Hawkenson to accompany him, she was fiercely loyal, a very sharp shot, capable of taking care of herself, and able to read people easily. There was something about her that told him he could trust her and given that both of them had experience on the battlefield together, he knew he could trust in her abilities. She was also sharp minded and her professionalism was a bit over done most of the time but she was able to ensure that everyone thought on a professional level rather than a personal one. It would be in his best interest to possibly have her work as a partner or at least an assistant so that he could better prove himself fitting of the rank he had.

The next choice that came to mind was that of Hatake, he was sharp, quick, and professional as well but he had the laid-back personality that Riza often lacked. It would be a good balance and advantageous to have both of them accompany him. The problem with Hatake however, was that he was a ranking officer as well so it really wasn't a choice, he needed to chose someone that was not an officer but had promising abilities. He was certain that Uchiha would mostly likely chose to have his own student accompany him, Hyuga. But as for the other one he wasn't sure, perhaps he would chose to have the younger Hyuga accompany him but Uchiha was more than likely to chose someone that would be beneficial to him.

Perhaps he would chose Gaara or Temari, Mustang was more prone to believe the younger raven would chose the silent red head over the loud mouth sister. The two did seem to have something in common and they understood one another without words. When he made his way towards the front of the camp, he noticed that Uzumaki was talking to Kiba and Uchiha was further down speaking with both Sabaku siblings quietly. Considering that, Temari looked slightly agitated Mustang knew that he had been correct in his assumptions.

Mustang looked to his side upon hearing someone falling into step beside him and smirked to find Hawkenson looking ahead. She offered calmly, "May I suggest someone sir?"

Mustang gave a short nod, "Of course Sergeant."

"Perhaps you should inquire that Corporal Nara accompany you."

Mustang stopped suddenly and looked at her questioningly, "Corporal Nara?"

She stopped as well, "Sir, he's quite intelligent and he has potential. Before long, he may very well become an officer given the right influence. You may not be familiar with his records but it may prove to sway any suspicions that would be directed towards you from the General."

Mustang nodded once, "Very well then, would you mind introducing me?"

She continued walking and Mustang followed beside her, both falling into step easily as she led the way to a small tent in the middle of the camp. She walked to the side of the tent and there behind it they found a young man reclined back on the grass with his arms folded behind his head staring up at the sky. He was reasonably tall as far as Mustang could tell even while the young man was lying down. He had a very slight tan to his skin and his dark hair was tied back in a makeshift ponytail that had his hair spiked upwards in a usual manner. However, when Mustang glanced at the young man's lazy face he could see the sharp, calculating gaze in his eyes. He turned his head slightly as Riza moved to stand next to him and sat up so that he leaned back with his arms holding him up, "What can I do you for Riza?"

Mustang saw something in Riza's eyes, possibly endearment but he wasn't sure and it was gone to quick for him to actually tell what it was before she answered, "How do you feel about accompanying me and Lieutenant Colonel Mustang to Munich?"

A careless shrug of shoulders before he reclined back to how he was when they'd arrived, "Troublesome, but I will go if you are."

Riza nodded, "Thank you Corporal."

They turned to leave and Nara's bored voice stopped them, "Who else is going?"

Mustang answered, "Uzumaki, Uchiha and four others of their choosing."

"Most likely Neji Hyuga, Gaara Sabaku, Miss Halline, and Inuzuka. Given those two and their connections with those four."

Mustang stopped and looked over his shoulder at the young man, "Connections?"

Nara sighed, "Well, it's not as though any of you try to be subtle about it." Mustang turned to face Nara fully. Nara sat up fully and crossed his legs in front of him and watched Mustang for a moment before he replied, "Well, I guess I could start with you and Uchiha. The two of you act familiar with each other, seem pretty damn comfortable around one another, same goes for Uzumaki, but there's still an unknown aura about him when he's around the two of you. However, when he's around Inuzuka and Halline it comes off that he was childhood friends with them. They are at ease around one another and horseplay with each other much like the majority of the soldiers here.

'But you see, I pay attention and the General is smart to suspect something more than friendship going on with Uchiha and Uzumaki, they are pretty good at hiding it while in camp but when they are on assignments together its' more obvious. Luckily, many of the soldiers here are too dense to notice it and those that do see it were friends to Benshi and Shuyin so they won't say anything about it. But it might be wise to warn them before arriving in Munich, the brass there are a hell of a lot stricter and I'm pretty sure that Major General Balenst will be the one assigned to escort all who go."

Mustang tensed at that, the Major General set him on edge more than the General did, something about that man felt sinister and dark. Nara titled his head to the side, "You know, it's good that you don't seem to like or trust that man, he's a pretty vile son of a bitch."

Riza narrowed her eyes at Nara's choice of words, "You shouldn't talk like that about a ranking officer."

Nara shrugged, "Just being honest. When are we leaving?"

Mustang answered, "Zero six hundred tomorrow."

Nara nodded, "Alright, see ya' then."

Mustang turned and walked away from the tent with Riza right behind him. He had to say that he was impressed, it did seem as though the young man was very sharp and he'd managed to point out things Mustang himself hadn't taken the time to notice about those that interacted with him, Uchiha, and Uzumaki. He'd never met Nara and still he was able to pin point that he and Uchiha were on familiar terms even though more than most of the time they only ever acted like comrades. Perhaps something about their expressions gave them away. Either way it seemed as though the young man was going to be an asset.

Mustang walked Hawkenson to her tent before he made his way to his own and set about taking the tent down, even though they were not leaving for a good number of hours when someone was to be transferred they usually were kept busy with paperwork and such until they actually departed. Uchiha joined him after a short amount of time and they finished with the tent rather quickly. Uchiha broke the silence that had fallen between them to ask, "Nara?"

Mustang looked at him, "Yes, Sergeant Hawkenson recommended him."

Uchiha shrugged and Mustang turned at the sound of laughter to find Kiba, Winry, and Uzumaki gathered around a small fire laughing and joking around. Uchiha scowled before he made to say something to the blond but Mustang stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "I will go."

Uchiha raised an eyebrow at him in question but turned and headed for the General's tent instead without a word. Mustang made his way over to the blond, "Uzumaki, perhaps we should inform the General of those we have chosen to accompany us"  
Uzumaki looked at him with a grin and a nod before getting to his feet and waving to Winry and Kiba and following behind Mustang towards the General's tent. They were both greeted with Major General Balenst standing next to the General's desk with a smug look on his face. Uchiha was standing before the desk, his usual stoic mask in place but Mustang could still feel tension from him that was sharpened as he took his place beside him. Uzumaki moved to stand on Mustang's other side.

The General waved off their salutes and cleared his throat, "It would seem that you three are ready to go then. Give the names and ranks of those you have chosen to accompany you and then go round them up. There's been a message that you are to depart immediately. Major General Balenst will be accompanying you; it would seem that Herr Elric wishes to have someone under my direct command working for him to keep an eye on you three and Major Elric."

Mustang tensed, it would seem that Nara was right. The General continued, "I already delayed a message to Herr Elric that the three of you have indeed lived up to your ranks and follow orders well enough. He later informed me that he didn't care how much my forces were diminished by whom you chose to go with you as long as you departed as soon as possible."

A thick silence fell over everyone in the room before Major General Balenst broke it, "Give us the names and ranks starting with Lieutenant Colonel Mustang's choice."

Mustang nodded, "Sir. I request that Sergeant Hawkenson and Corporal Nara accompany me."

General Benshi nodded and motioned for the Major General to take something from the stacks of files on the floor, once he retrieved two thick file folders and handed them to the General the General opened them. He took two forms from a stack on his desk, signed them and set one in each folder before closing them and handing them to the Major General who in turn handed them to Mustang.

"Inform the Sergeant and Corporal that you are to leave shortly. Dismissed."

"Sir," Mustang replied with a salute before he turned and left with the two folders tucked under his arms.

"Uzumaki, give us the names and ranks."

Uzumaki nodded, "Sir. I request to have Corporal Halline and Lance Corporal Inuzuka accompany me."

Again, the Major General retrieved two thick file folders; the General took two forms, signed them, put them in the folders and handed them to the Major General. He handed the files to Uzumaki and the General said, "Same to you. Inform those two that you are to leave shortly. Dismissed."

"Sir," Uzumaki saluted and turned to leave pausing for a split second at the tension coming from Uchiha but he shook it off and headed out of the tent. Uchiha continued to stare straight ahead and waited to be addressed. The Major General moved from his usual spot to stand directly in front of the pale young man. He eyed him carefully and his eyes narrowed when he saw the purple spot on the ravens' neck. The Major General smirked as he stepped back, "Uchiha, names and ranks."

"Sir. Corporal Hyuga and Sergeant Sabaku."

The Major General turned away, took the files from the stacks of files, and handed them to the General. Uchiha's eyes narrowed when the Major General leaned down to whisper something to the General. Uchiha averted his eyes just before the General narrowed his eyes at him and smirked. The Major General stood up fully when the General gave a curt nod and set to signing the forms and placing them in the folder and handing them to the Major General. Once he handed the folders to Uchiha the General said, "Inform those two that you are leaving shortly. Dismissed."

"Sir," Uchiha said with a salute and did an about face more than ready to get out of the tent. He tensed when he was stopped by a painful grip on the back of his neck that held him in place. He clenched his fist to keep from striking at the Major General and to hold his instincts to fight in check. He stood completely still and kept his expression blank even as a slight glint of crimson showed in his eyes.

The Major General tightened his hold on the back of his neck to the point where Uchiha knew would leave bruises and leaned forward to say sharply in his ear; "You'd better watch yourself Uchiha or something unfortunate may happen to you upon arriving in Munich. It would seem that your kind are being hunted down and sentenced to concentration camps there."

Uchiha kept himself from saying anything and the Major General shoved him forward but his own reflexes kept him from falling. When he felt the older man step back away from him he exited the tent and rolled his neck before setting off to Hyuga and Sabaku's tents. He felt Uzumaki and Mustangs' gazes watching him but made no move to look their way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I have never, and will never own FMA or Naruto, those belong to Arakawa-sama and Kishimoto-sensei.**

_  
A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there are many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome. And many thanks to Siameze for the wonderful reviews here on FFN. You really do keep my spirit up when it comes to writing this story.^^_

**  
Additional Warning: Violence, Dark Themes, Language.  
**

_

* * *

**  
Fear can be empowering or paralyzing, anger can tilt it in your favor and allow you to put it to use.**_

**  
Chapter 8  
**

Elric sat in the chair in front of his father's desk silently as he hung up the phone. He refused to look at the man directly and completely refused to let the man know how much being around him unsettled him. He'd been greeted earlier at the library and told that he was to assign someone else the task of taking over his position while he temporarily worked at the main headquarters for a while. A piece of paper stated that it was so Herr Elric, as most addressed him, could assess his progress personally.

He felt his fathers' eyes on him and shifted when the man leaned forward and rested his chin on the palm of his right hand with his elbow propped on the desk for a stretch of long, thick, silent minutes. Then he leaned back in his chair and said in an uncaring, easy tone, "It seems that your friends are on their way right now. They should arrive in approximately four days."

Elric shrugged but didn't comment. His father continued, "It should prove interesting to learn who they chose to bring with them. I think it will be a great advantage to have the majority of all the freaks in the military together in one place."

Elric scoffed not able to stop himself from doing that but bit the side of his cheek to keep from saying what he thought of the mans' choice of words. The older man laughed mockingly, "You still feel like your something special don't you boy?"

_Fucking cocky son of a bitch._Ed thought sourly. He watched his father stand up and walk around the desk so that he stood in front of him but he couldn't stop from tensing at the close proximity. _Stupid cock sucker trying to intimidate me by fucking invading my personal space. He hasn't changed a bit since the last time I saw him._ Ed stopped himself from flinching when his father leaned back against the desk suddenly and crossed his arms over his chest. He felt those damn eyes that were the same golden color as his own boring into him, trying to make him feel uneasy. It was working, but he refused to give that away, refused to say anything to the bastard.

He wasn't an idiot, he knew what his father was up to, knew why he was bringing those three into it. The fact that they were told they could bring two others of their choosing with them ensured that they wouldn't rebel, fight back, or flee. Ed gritted his teeth and clenched his fists when the silence continued. He loathed the way his father worked, how he used friendships, bonds, loyalty, and peoples' emotions, their humanity against them to get what he wanted. He hated how his father manipulated people and managed to make it seem as though whatever he did was justified. No one ever questioned the man, not even when he'd thrown his only remaining son to the wolves and had him handed over to a bunch of twisted, sick, fuckers that took pleasure in torturing their prisoners, testing drugs on them, experimenting on them and could care less for the number of people they killed.

"This time there will be . . . Hmm, let's see . . . ten of you. That should prove to be leverage enough for the enemy forces to back down and if you and your friends prove to be useful enough then maybe the doctors can try and make you human again."

Ed dug his fingernails into his hands, his knuckles were white from the tension but he still refused to say anything.

"Perhaps, given the one accompanying them, we may be able to kill at least four of you off for fraternization and conduct unbecoming an officer. It would be sort of nostalgic for them, given that they witnessed the deaths of your friends Tidus and Shuyin."

Ed growled low in his throat at the mention of his two friends and how his father had said their names casually, as though he'd actually known them. _Damn this mother fucker. If I didn't know he could fucking have me court marshaled and would enjoy it if I fucking kicked in his fucking teeth I would rip him apart. Sorry son of a bitch._

"Then again, if worst comes to worst I could just inform Uzumaki of his lost family here in Munich, I'm sure he would follow orders if they were threatened even though he doesn't really remember them. Mustang and Uchiha are not even German so that should be enough to make sure they remember their places."

"Mother fucker," Ed gritted out with a low, deadly growl. The words were barely audible but his father heard him and smirked none the less. He stood up fully and moved so that he stood in front of Ed once again, this time he leaned down with his hands placed on either of the armrests, holding Ed's arms in place. Ed's eyes locked with his fathers, molten gold with rage which only made the older man chuckle.

"Did I strike a nerve, _son_?"

Ed gritted his teeth again and turned his head sharply breaking his gaze, his dug his nails into his hands deep enough to draw blood when the hands gripping his forearms tightened, "You could stop me from following through with this plan."

Ed looked back to his father's face and ground out with barely contained anger, "How?"

Finally his father leaned away and released him so that he could once again take his place leaned back against the desk.

"Well, it would seem that the Fuhrer values your talents as much as he values their abilities."

Ed felt his stomach tighten already seeing where this seemed to be going. His father continued, "There seems to be a means to give you more than the power you already possess. It isn't unknown to any of the brass that you are sharp minded, strong, and a genius, well from their stand point anyway. You've proven on more than one occasion that you will follow orders regardless of how _'inhuman'_ they are. I am willing to say that you probably have some talent with alchemy as well. Given the abilities you already have should some of the scientists have some time with you personally they could very well prove their theories and make your friends' abilities obsolete."

"Obsolete, you mean make their lives meaningless. How the hell would that differ from what you plan on doing?"

"Well you see," his father looked at him, "If you were given a means to acquire their talents then they would be free to leave the military, leave the country even."

"Who's to say you won't just have them hunted down like dogs and then killed?"

"It would take more than our entire army to take them out given the skills and power they possess. Do you think they were sent to the battlefield because of their hard work? We wanted to observe them, to see what they were capable of. Now we know and we have the means to construct our own unstoppable force."

"We? Of course its' we, when it comes to sick, twisted ideals you would rightfully be involved you fucked up son of a bitch."

Ed did flinch just before he was back handed hard enough to force his head to turn. He tasted blood in his mouth and licked his lips before glaring darkly at his father. His father continued as though nothing had happened, "If you co-operate then I may overlook a certain revelation about Uchiha. We don't have any evidence on Uzumaki but it wouldn't take much to get a reaction out of him to prove he is guilty."

_Damn it,_ Ed cursed inwardly. He scowled when his father continued; "It must be a trait the majority of you share, the majority of you seem to be fagots. I do recall the relations you had with that Benshi boy, but you must be one of the confused ones because you went for that blond young woman as well."

Ed closed his eyes for a moment but said nothing, there was no point in denying it when he'd been caught red handed by the fucker leaned back against the desk. He hadn't known the asshole was there until later on when he'd said something to him only a few days ago in his own office. He still felt his blood boil at the lecherous look Yakushi had sent his way after his father shoved Tidus' death in his face.

The silence continued and finally Ed growled, "Your saying that if I willingly become a lab rat then you will release them?"

"No, I'm saying that if you willingly become a lab rat and the experiment is successful I will relieve them of their duty to the military."

"No, you have to agree to escort them out of the country and not hunt them down when you release them. All of them, not just the three."

His father moved back to stand in front of Ed once more and again clasped his hands down to hold Ed's arms down on the chair. He clicked his tongue and smirked, "If you willingly hand yourself over to those scientists, sign you life away on paper to grant them full rights to do whatever they wish with you, and swear to never rebel against the German Government . . . I will type a letter stating your conditions, I will let you type it up even, sign it, send it to the Fuhrer, and use my authority to ensure the conditions are met."

"Bullshit, you're lying through your teeth."

"You're right. How about this then, you do this and I won't have them all killed and will overlook the transgressions you and your friends committed before and after enlisting."

"We were all forcefully enlisted."

"No, Uzumaki willingly enlisted."

"Fuck you old man."

Ed was released just before his father grabbed him by his hair and pulled him roughly out of the chair. Ed's hand shot up to grip at his father's wrist which resulted in his father twisting his hair in his fist and then kick his legs and force him to kneel on the floor. He forced Ed to look up at him and said in a calm tone of voice, "You for them. Keep testing my patience and I will have Uzumaki's remaining family members lined against a wall and shot."

"Let me fucking go," Ed ground out angrily. His father released his hair and shoved him to the ground, Ed caught himself with his hands just before his head collided with the floor. He locked his arms when he felt his father's foot come down on the middle of his back and grimaced when he saw his father lean forward with his arms over the knee propped up from his foot on his back.

"Are you going to really let so many people die just so you can continue as only an officer in the military? How very selfish of you."

Ed grit his teeth and bit it, "Fine, whatever the fuck you want."

His head was jerked back moments after his father removed his foot from his back, his father had fisted his hand in his hair again, "Good dog."

Ed hissed angrily, "So help me if you harm or kill any of them."

His hair was released only so the back of his neck could be grabbed and he was hauled off the ground and in a blur found himself shoved against the desk top of his father's desk. The end of the desk bit into his hips and he turned his head at the last minute so that he could see his fathers' face inches from his own. "What could you possibly do?"

_Kill you, you fucking, twisted, conniving, bastard._ Ed bit his tongue to keep his thoughts from being spoken. His father laughed darkly at him and pulled him up by his grip on the back of his neck before slamming him roughly into the desk with enough force to bust his lip and make his head pound. He felt his blood run cold when his father said behind him, "Maybe I should test their abilities to replace limbs before I send you to them."

Ed pushed himself away from the desk and jumped to the side of the desk, fists clenched and raised in front of him and eyes blazing with rage. Ed blinked when he saw a glint of red flash in his fathers' eyes and jumped back hitting the bookshelf behind him when his father took a step forward. His father chuckled darkly, "You didn't seriously think that you were the only one with _'gifts'_ did you?"

Yakushi smiled darkly at the sound of the blood curling scream that echoed through the building from the third floor office. The two soldiers in front of his desk stiffened and exchanged questioning glances at the sound. Yakushi pushed his glasses back towards the top of his nose and looked at the soldiers, "Both of you be certain to greet the Major General and those accompanying him. They should be arriving in four days. Dismissed."

"Sir," both of them said with a salute before they left the office. Around five minutes later a different soldier came into his office out of breath and saluted him. "Sir, Herr Elric requests someone from medical to tend to wounds Major Elric acquired."

Yakushi nodded, "Of course, did he give reason as to why Major Elric needs medical attention."

"Sir, all he said was that it was a mishap or some kind."

"Naturally, dismissed soldier."

"Sir," the soldier saluted and left the office. Yakushi stood and made to walk around his office when his phone rang. He picked it up, "Colonel Yakushi speaking."

"Ah yes, Kabuto, is the boy ready yet, I felt a splendid chill just minutes ago."

"That was most likely his scream Orochimaru-sama."

"Ah yes, well I am sure his father won't back out on our compromise."

"Of course not, I was just on my way to retrieve him."

"Very well then, don't linger too long Kabuto."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama."

He hung up right after the one he was speaking to did and headed out of his office and down the hallway to the stairs leading to the third floor. He passed five doors before coming to a pair of double doors along the right wall and knocking.

"Come in," came the muffled reply from inside the office. Yakushi smiled once more at seeing the bloodied mess on the floor which he followed to the form on the ground shivering. He closed the door behind him before making his way to the blond lying on the floor, his left hand absently covered the severed remains of what used to be his right arm, blood was soaking into the floor and the uniform the boy wore and he was ghostly pale.

Yakushi smirked at seeing the blood seeping from the boys' left pants leg and after admiring the grotesque handy work of the boys father looked to the man sitting calmly behind the desk. He was pulling on a clean uniform shirt and jacket from where he sat and nodded to Yakushi.

"Colonel, I believe his current state shouldn't prove problematic to your master."

"Rather observant aren't we, he actually just called and sounded impatient from having to wait as long as he has."

"Well he did always seem to like the younger ones. He's all yours."

"What are you going to do about his friends?"

"They were part of the deal as well, ten mostly fresh ones for one thousand of his latest 'patients.' They have to become useful in this society somehow, why not donate them to science?"

"You feel no remorse or quilt for handing over your only remaining son?"

"I only regret that I didn't think of doing that to him sooner."

Yakushi nodded and watched the elder Elric stand and make his way around his desk to his door, "I assume you will be able to ensure that he will not be seen and there will be no evidence left behind?"

"Of course sir."

"See you in a few days then."

"Very well sir."

With that Herr Elric walked out of his office and closed the door. Yakushi made his way to the cabinet to the left of the desk and took out a long, black, military jacket then went back to the shivering blond. He used the jacket to pick the young man up and keep more blood from dripping on the floor. The young man groaned pitifully and weakly tried to twist out of his arms but Yakushi adjusted his hold on him and stood up. He used the blood on the floor to draw a rough alchemy circle on the ground with his foot and knelt down once it was finished. He rested the blond in his lap and held him with one arm around his back so that he could touch one hand to the circle on the floor.

A sharp, yellow light erupted from the circle and all the blood was pulled into the circle before it was turned into clear water and then evaporated. Yakushi stood once more and turned towards the medium sized window on the other side of the room. He adjusted the added weight he carried and turned once to kick the glass from the window before he climbed up on the window seal and leapt from the window to the rooftop of the adjacent building of headquarters.

In moments he jumped down to the street below and quickly made his way through the darkening, empty streets towards the white building he'd glanced at while he crouched in the window. It was at least five floors high, two blocks west and three blocks north or headquarters. The first three floors was run like any hospital, but as he came to the building he took the stairs up to the fifth floor, one of the two floors where those that were more than patients were kept. The young man in his arms was once a patient in this very place, unfortunately for him he was a favorite and thanks to fate he happened to be friends with the others that caught the doctor's interest as well. With the other 'experiments' on their way here at this very moment Yakushi had a lot of work ahead of him.

* * *

_**Four Days Later . . .**_

Uzumaki, Mustang, and Uchiha felt uneasy as they arrived with their comrades in Munich. They were instructed to wait for further instructions in the library turned base. Major General Balenst went further into the city to speak directly with the officers there to alert them that they had arrived. They were greeted by Second Lieutenant Havoc, who they were told worked directly for Elric. At the present moment all of them were gathered in Major Elric's office at one of the tables Havoc had cleared off for them. There was barely enough room to seat all nine of them, but they managed.

Twenty minutes had passed since they had arrived, Havoc and Hawkenson managed to make coffee for everyone and it was starting to feel tense with worry as they still had not heard anything on Major Elric since they'd arrived. Mustang finally decided to question Havoc once he and Hawkenson handed everyone cups of coffee.

"Second Lieutenant, I was wondering why Major Elric isn't present."

Havoc shrugged and cast a side long glance towards the desk across the room where paperwork and books were piling up. He turned away and made his way to the desk, "I couldn't tell you Lieutenant Colonel, I was instructed to take over his obligations until he returned. The only thing I was told was that he was to work for Herr Elric for a while," he took a piece of paper from the desk before turning back to them and held the letter out for Mustang to take, "That letter is the only word I have received about the boss."

Mustang nodded in thanks to Havoc before he looked to the letter. Uzumaki and Uchiha were both watching him and he cleared his throat and decided to read it aloud.

"Second Lieutenant Havoc, you are instructed to take over the priority obligations that befall Major Elric until otherwise informed. You will assume the position of Officer in Charge until his return. Major Elric shall be working on a top priority, classified assignment under the direct orders of Generaloberest (Herr) Hoenhiem Elric. Thank you for your co-operation."

Uchiha was the first to comment after a few moments of tense silence, "That doesn't make any sense."

Mustang nodded and set the letter on the table, "No it doesn't. Usually the military would just send another Major to take over the position of one who is transferred to another office. It wouldn't matter if it was temporary or not."

"There also isn't a time limit stated, usually they are pretty direct about times and dates and such," Inuzuka added from where he sat in between Uzumaki and Winry. Gaara sat in the chair at the end of the table on Uzumaki's left. Uchiha sat across from him, Mustang followed with Hawkenson seated next to him with Nara at the end of the table. Neji was seated at the end of the table between Gaara and Uchiha. Havoc had taken residence at the other end of the table by pulling one of the many fold up chairs usually stored in the back corner of the room up to the table.

"I was wondering about something, is it possible that Major Elric had previously weeded out those under his command based on characteristics," Neji asked of Havoc.

Havoc nodded, "Yeah, it seemed that way. We started out with a bunch of arrogant soldiers in this base, the ones that took pleasure in what we were ordered to do. But the boss had them transferred and charged with 'actions unbefitting a member of the service.' He made a lot of enemies, but since everyone here is loyal to the boss the top brass never really said anything about it."

Hawkenson looked to Havoc, "Were you the one that handled most of his paperwork."

"Yes, I was in charge of the paperwork. Both of us often had to work late keeping up with it all."

Hawkenson glanced towards the piles of paperwork on the desk, "Really?" She looked back to Havoc with a questioning gaze, "Then why is the desk piled in paperwork?"

"I don't have the rank to sign any of it. I'm not a field officer and most of that paperwork pertains to one."

"That only makes this even more suspicious," Mustang added.

"Troublesome. Why have a Second Lieutenant that doesn't have the right credentials or experience to sign paperwork take over a job for an officer that does?"

Winry, Uzumaki, and Inuzuka exchanged confused glances. Uchiha glanced towards them before looking to Mustang, "This sounds like a cover up."

Mustang nodded, "But for what? Where is Elric?"

All of them looked to the door when they heard someone knocking. Havoc jumped to his feet and crossed the room over to the door. Once he held the door open they all got to their feet, stood at attention and saluted the person entering the room. Mustang noticed Winry and Inuzuka flinch in the corner of his eye at the person that entered the room. Havoc closed the door behind the pale, silver haired, bespectacled, green eyed, young Colonel. Mustang noticed the name tag read Yakushi and once their salute was returned all of them dropped the salute.

Yakushi nodded to them in greeting, "It's good to have so many talented people in one room."

"Sir," Hawkenson inquired.

Yakushi looked to her with a nod, "What is it Sergeant?"

"If I may, all of us are rather concerned with the whereabouts of Major Elric."

Yakushi pushed his glasses up and nodded to her, "Ah yes, Major Edward Elric, he's quite the accomplished young man. There is nothing for any of you to be concerned about, Herr Elric is keeping him busy at Central H.Q."

Uzumaki clicked his tongue before looking to Yakushi, "Sir, we want to see him."

Yakushi nodded with a slight smile, but there was no warmth in his smile and his eyes seemed to remain as cold as before. His entire presence felt cold, sinister and had brought an edgy atmosphere to the room upon his arrival.

"Ah yes, of course Uzumaki. I assumed as much given your friendship with Elric. All of you shall be seeing Major Elric shortly. For now you should take the time to rest up from your travels."

Yakushi turned to Havoc, "Second Lieutenant, that shouldn't be too much trouble for you should it?"

"No sir."

Yakushi nodded, "Very well," Yakushi then made his way to the door and left. Once the door was closed behind him Havoc sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Everyone else took their seats with the exception of Uchiha, Inuzuka, and Winry. Mustang looked to the younger raven, he seemed as though he were holding back the urge to follow Yakushi while the other two looked shaken from his appearance. Uzumaki looked to Kiba and Winry, "Hey you two, are you alright?"

It was simultaneous, both of them blinked and seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts that were going through their minds. Winry sank down into her chair with a heavy sigh to which Kiba followed her example. Uzumaki glanced from one to the other and made to say something but thought better of it and sat back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl.

Mustang watched the entire thing unfold before turning his attention back to Uchiha, "Sasuke? Is something wrong?"

Uchiha paid him no mind, he walked over to Havoc who was now sorting through the paperwork on the desk and slammed his hand down on the desk making everyone jump.

"Tell me what you know about Yakushi."

Havoc looked at him confused and took a step back from the heated glare he received. He held his hands up, "Whoa there, if I did know anything it would be classified."

Uchiha closed the distance instantly and had Havoc by the front of his shirt. Uzumaki, Mustang, and Hawkenson were on their feet. Uchiha glared into the mans' face, "I don't give a damn, tell me what you know."

Havoc grabbed Uchiha by the wrist that was fisted in his shirt, "Look, seriously kid, I don't know anything about him."

Uchiha released him and shoved him back, "Then find something about him."

Havoc smoothed his shirt, "That's easier said than done, the boss was the only one with the authority in this building to have access to those files."

Mustang spoke up from a few feet behind Uchiha, "Sasuke, calm down. Tell us what is going on."

Uchiha ignored him once again and kept looking to Havoc, "You took over his position here. Where are the files?"

"In the basement, there's a key to the room in the top left drawer of the desk. But the boss installed a lock on it, its' numerical."

Uchiha turned to the desk and walked around it he knelt down behind it and looked at the drawer Havoc said. There was a numerical lock on the drawer but he could easily tell that it was . . .

"Alchemically made," Nara said from behind Uchiha. Uchiha looked over his shoulder and glared at Nara for sneaking up on him. "It would most likely be a date of a significant event given what I have heard about Major Elric. A birthday, or the birthday of someone else."

Nara moved to kneel down beside Uchiha who shifted to give him room to examine the lock. He ran his fingers of the six number lock and was silent for a few seconds, "It seems as though this lock only gives you three tries to get it right." He felt around the drawer to the inside of the desk and felt a few indentions in the wood, when he pulled back, "There's an alchemy circle that will act as an explosive. It would seem that Major Elric was very thorough in making sure no one else would get to those files."

"Which only adds to the suspicion of what has been going on here," Mustang added from where he stood now leaning on the front of the desk watching them.

Uchiha got to his feet and looked over to Havoc, "You were the one who handled his paperwork, what kind of assignments did he receive?"

Havoc shrugged, "The usual, everyone hear handled clean up. We were all assigned to cleanse the city, well that's what the top brass call it anyway."

Hawkenson looked to him from where she stood a few feet away from Mustang, "Why would he have classified files on the top brass in this building?"

"He's a Major, I don't know why. Maybe they wanted him to get in on something they had planning or something? Maybe they just used this make shift base as a safe house? I just handled the paperwork, I read through the files to make sure the boss didn't catch any b.s. cases or documents. But I never read through anything marked as classified or confidential, those went straight to him."

"That's policy, even though your an officer you didn't have clearance," Neji added from where he stood about five feet from Havoc across the room. Uzumaki was leaned back against the left side of the desk with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. Kiba stood a few feet away from him and Winry was a few steps to the side of Hawkenson. Mustang turned around and crossed his arms over his chest, he looked to Havoc, "So it's quite possible that Major Elric had an ulterior job other than running this base and carrying out the orders to shoot or imprison those the Fuhrer found unfit to remain in this country?"

Havoc shrugged, "I guess, I don't know. It's possible sir, he worked the most out of everyone."

"Sounds like him," Uzumaki muttered. Mustang looked over to the blond, "What do you mean by that?"

Uzumaki opened his eyes and looked to Mustang, "He was always a workaholic."

Winry nodded and added, "He used to sit up for hours reading all these alchemy books and stuff. Always a book worm and an alchemy geek."

Kiba snorted, "Yeah, and you were the medical and mechanical geek."

Mustang looked to Winry, "Mechanics as well Miss Halline?"

Winry shrugged with a slight blush, "Yes, but I gave that up when I joined."

Mustang nodded and looked to Uzumaki again, "What other interests did Elric have?"

Uzumaki shrugged, "Anything, he read history books, science, military, read up on politics, but most of the time it was alchemy. The place where we were staying had piles of books in it, took me forever to tell him to make a damn shelf so it wasn't so cluttered."

Uchiha cleared his throat which made Uzumaki turn a glare to him. Mustang ran his hand through his hair when Uchiha just smirked at Uzumaki before returning to their task of now searching through the desk for a clue to what the code was. Havoc stepped closer to the desk, "Uh, are you guys really going to break into the bosses' desk?"

Nara nodded, "Yes."

"We do need those files if we are going to figure out what is going on," Neji inquired.

Winry moved over to stand before Uzumaki and whispered, "Do you think it's Al's or T.'s birthdays?"

Uzumaki shrugged, "Don't know, could be that or yours, he wouldn't use his own because anyone could figure that out."

"It would be too simple, perhaps he used a combination of birthdays," Nara added from where he was knelt down by the set of drawers on the right side. Uchiha stood up and looked to Uzumaki, "Why not tell us what the birthdays' are?"

Mustang turned back around to look at Uchiha, "What kind of circle is it?"

Uchiha raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you look?"

Mustang walked around the desk and knelt down behind it, he ran his fingers lightly over the markings on the inside of the desk and ducked his head under the desk to see if he could make it out. He pulled back, "Does anyone have a lighter or something I can use to see this better?"

Havoc fished his matches out of his pocket and leaned over the desk to hand it to Mustang. Mustang took it with a nod, "Thanks." He shifted so that he was lying underneath the desk and struck on of the matches then held it up. He examined the circle carefully and smirked, "Smart ass," he muttered under his breath. The circle was five point array with a two triangles in the center, one triangle was angled to point north west while the other triangle pointed south east. There was a smaller, inner triangle that pointed directly north and underneath all three triangles was a small lizard. There was an outer circle that was thicker than the first and left enough room to engrave the symbols for oxygen, hydrogen, and copper. There was another symbol at the bottom of the circle that evened out the hydrogen and oxygen for a set period of time.

He let the match burn out before he pulled himself out from under the desk by grabbing onto the top of the desk. He turned and looked to Nara and Uchiha, "It's the array for a timed fire alchemy, he wrote the inscriptions for water to slow down the actual explosion. He used my own array for fire alchemy and altered it to control the amount of fire power used. The input of the copper would range the heat of the fire to be strong enough to burn the metal that is inside the drawer."

Uchiha smirked and Nara sighed, "Well then we can't get it wrong."

Uchiha shrugged, "Or Mustang could neutralize it."

Mustang raised an eyebrow at him, "Neutralize it, copper burns differently than other metals, it's like a flare. I don't have that amount of control."

"Your a fire alchemist."

"That doesn't matter, by adding copper into the equation if I mess it up this entire building could turn into an oven. The heat required to burn metal is too great for me to risk it."

"Then we figure out what the code is," Uzumaki added.

"How do we do that? It's not like he wrote it down," Kiba added.

Winry had moved to browse through the books on the desk, she smirked to herself upon coming to a page with notes written inside in red ink, "Maybe he did."

Mustang got to his feet and smoothed out his uniform before turning to Winry, "Have you found something?"

Winry turned another page in the book and found more writing on the side margins, "Maybe, he wrote all over this book. There's notes on every page almost."

She held the book out for Mustang as he walked over to her, he took the book and made his way over to the table and sat down. Everyone else followed him and took seats at the table as well, except Havoc. Havoc made his way to the door of the office, "I am going to go round up some blankets for everyone."

Hawkenson nodded, "Thank you Second Lieutenant," Havoc waved over his shoulder before exiting the room. He made his way down the hallway and towards the stairs. He rolled his shoulders before taking out his pack of cigarettes, removing one, reaching in his pocket for another set of matches, lighting one and taking a long drag as he made his way down the stairs.

"Man those people are uptight, that Uchiha kid is a little unnerving. They are all pretty damn tight too, no wonder the boss disappeared, I would to if I had to put up with all of them." He took another drag and exhaled as he stepped into the hallway and made his way to the end where the storage room was. "But those two women are a sight for sore eyes, didn't know the military was letting women in."

He rummaged through the blankets and counted them to ensure he had enough for everyone and stopped a passing by soldier to get some help carrying the blankets and pillows up to the office. The soldier asked his in a hushed voice as they made their way down the hall, "Do you if the Major is coming back sir?"

Havoc shrugged, "Couldn't say, I haven't heard from him in a couple of days, but I'm sure he is."

"Ja, he wouldn't abandon us like that. Even though he's younger than all of us here, we still trust him and he's one hell of an officer, better than the rest."

Havoc smirked, "Ja, I know, but you'd better watch what you say before you end up in some serious trouble."

The soldier nodded, he was only in his early twenties, blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, average build. Havoc knew the reasons behind most of the soldiers loyalty towards Elric, he'd saved their lives, their families, and he wasn't heartless and cold like the other officers they were used to putting up with. He had loyalty through trust and awe and not out of fear or force, that set him apart. All the soldiers in this building that were under Elric's command would gladly die for him and fight for him, Havoc included himself in that as well. The officers gathered upstairs seemed to be a lot like Elric, they were thoughtful, and they were not heartless, ruthless, cold liberals or greedy politicians on a power trip.

The soldier was a little stunned by the large group of officers in the office and he made to drop what he was carrying and salute them but Havoc said to him over his shoulder, "At ease private."

The soldier nodded and followed Havoc over to the cluttered table where half of them were sitting around the table looking over notes that seemed to be coming from Mustang jotting down notes from Elric's books. Inuzuka and Uzumaki looked up from the papers in front of them and grinned simultaneously looking very much the teenage kids they were with those expressions on their faces.

"Who's this guy," Naruto asked flippantly as he smiled at the man.

The soldier locked and Havoc clapped him on the shoulder as they put down their burdens on the table. "This guy is just a private, he was helping me carry the blankets."

Kiba nodded, "'Kay," he looked at the private, "What's your name man?"

The soldier swallowed, "Houton sir."

Inuzuka chuckled, "Chill man, we don't bite or anything. Name's Kiba and this is Naruto," he jabbed his thumb at Uzumaki sitting next to him looking at the papers once more. Uzumaki looked up and grinned then went back to looking over the papers with a distracted 'hi' and wave. Inuzuka got to his feet and motioned to Winry and Riza sitting at the table, "That's Miss Halline," Winry smiled and nodded in greeting. "And that's Hawkenson," Riza nodded. Inuzuka walked around the table and put his arm around Houton's shoulder as Havoc tried to see what they were looking at.

Inuzuka led him over to the desk where everyone else was flipping through books and files and motioned to the two raven's behind the desk who were silently skimming through books they pulled from the shelves, "Those two are Hyuga and Uchiha." Neither looked up or gave any sign they heard him to which Inuzuka scowled, "They are uptight assholes so just ignore them most the time." He motioned to Nara leaned back against the side of the desk thumbing through files on the floor, "That's Nara."

Nara looked up and nodded in greeting but said nothing. Then he motioned to the stoic red head leaned back against the filing cabinet with an open file in his hands, "That's Sabaku, he's about as friendly as Hyuga and Uchiha, so just stay away from him."

The private nodded his understanding, "Yes sir."

Inuzuka released his arm from around his shoulders and clapped him on the back, "Loosen up already, you can just call me Kiba unless there's another officer here or something. Anyway, now you know everyone, so I got a favor to ask of you."

Houton nodded, "S- I-I mean y-yes?"

Inuzuka grinned, "We are going to need Havoc's help with our current objective and all, so we're going to make you the one in charge of all the mundane things. You just make sure everyone else is doing their jobs and you can take care of running errands for us and all that, cool?"

Houton nodded, "Yes, cool."

Inuzuka chuckled, "Good, well we are pretty much covered for now, check back with us in the morning."

Houton nodded again, "Yes sir. I mean, yes Kiba."

Inuzuka nodded, "Good, you're getting there." He then walked Houton to the door and waved him off, once he closed the door he turned back to everyone else who he found were looking at him questioningly.  
He scratched the back of his neck nervously, "What?"

Mustang smirked, "That was actually pretty smart of you Inuzuka."

Inuzuka glared at him, "Shut up Mustang."

Uzumaki chuckled from where he was and jumped up and away from the table when Inuzuka ran across the room and lunged for him. Uzumaki and Inuzuka chased each other around the room like two little kids until Uchiha's irritated growl made them stop mid-step and look to him. Uchiha glared darkly at both of them, "We have work to do."

Uzumaki sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Ja, I know."

Inuzuka sighed, "Damn, can't we ever catch a break around here?"

He made his way briskly to the table behind Uzumaki when both Hyuga and Uchiha looked to him with deadly glares. Inuzuka whispered to Uzumaki as he took his seat beside him, "How the hell can you stand to be around either of them for very long?"

Uzumaki shrugged, "Uchiha isn't that bad. You should be used to Hyuga by now."

Inuzuka sighed, "Yeah, but hell . . . "

Mustang chuckled causing them to look up at him, "It just bothers you two because your energetic and expressive."

Uzumaki smirked at Mustang, "You don't have any room to talk, you have a lot in common with both of those brooding, ice bastards."

Mustang smirked, "Perhaps, but the chemistry between you and Uchiha is very noticeable."

Uzumaki blushed and ducked his head grumbling, "Bastard," under his breath. Inuzuka chuckled and nearly jumped out of his skin when Uchiha's calm voice broke into their conversation, "As though you have room to talk Roy."

Mustang looked to Uchiha with a raised eyebrow, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Uchiha smirked, "Really? You can't deny what goes through your mind when you think of a certain blond, the very one we are trying to locate I might add."

Winry laughed which earned her a glare from Mustang, she shrugged it off, "He has a point. Even though you haven't seen him in a while the rest of us can clearly see your interest."

Uzumaki grinned and looked at Mustang, "You don't have to worry about lack of feelings from his side."

Winry and Uzumaki exchanged glances and Winry looked to Mustang with a smirk, "You also ask more than plenty of questions about him. And you even look a little jealous when we mention T around you. It's as clear as day to all of us, your lucky that none of the higher ups' see it for what it is though."

Hawkenson nodded, "She's right sir, perhaps you should tone it down a bit and watch your words when around others."

Mustang sighed, "So I am being reprimanded am I? Very well, I shall take your warnings to heart and apply the necessary restraint. But that brings up another matter," Mustang looked to Uchiha who stepped back from him impulsively. Mustang then turned to look at Uzumaki with a serious expression, "It would be wise for certain others' to take more care and try to be less obvious."

Uzumaki raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you . . ." he looked to Uchiha and glared at the bruising hand print around the ravens' throat and his eyes narrowed as he noticed the hickey on the pale neck. Uzumaki made an 'O' shape with his mouth and closed it with a nod to Mustang. Uchiha scowled and glared darkly at Mustang before he turned and headed back towards the desk across the room to continue searching the books for any other signs. It never ceased to amaze him just how clueless and unobservant Uzumaki proved to be from time to time.

Mustang ran a hand through his hair and turned back to writing down the notes Elric had scribbled in the books. He was only a quarter of the way through and it didn't make any actual sense to him. He had a heavy feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach as he thought of the possibilities of where or what Elric was currently involved in. He hoped that whatever files they found in that locked drawer would prove to point them in the right direction, he also hoped that they would figure things out before it was too late or the rest of them were pulled into whatever corruption had seeped into the government of the war scarred country.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: (Comment) _Taking into account all that is lost, one must find a way to appreciate all that remains._

Alas, the story begins to unfold, triumphants, greivances, prices paid, and only one thing seems to bring any meaning in the choas. As always, hope this proves to be enjoyable. Now, don't get any bright ideas about Balenst or Hoenhiem, they are truly evil, twisted son's of bitches. Kabuto and Orochimaru are the same, despite what Balenst of Hoenhiem say. Now, the next chapter is really just going to be about a reunion and maybe something more, I haven't decided yet as I haven't even started writing it. But a forewarning right now, I garantee that Chapter 11 and possibly 12 are going to be dark. I'm truly a dark writer, even if I'm a fan of happy endings. Oh, and there's definitely going to be a real war scene, well as real as this story gets anyway.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, or the thumbnails used. Those belong to Kishimoto-sensei, Arakawa-sama, and their respective artists.**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome. Thanks to Siamze for reading and reviewing this story, its definitely encouraging._

**Additional Warning: Violence, dark themes, language.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

_Two weeks later_

_It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilties. -Albus Percival Wulric Brian Dumbledore_  
(Yes I know his entire name and just had to share)  
**-J.K. Rowling**  
_Year 2 Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets_

_10 23 15_ Mustang and Uchiha stared at the numbers in front of them unable to actually figure out why those numbers were the numbers to unlock the desk drawer. Once Mustang had worked through the notes in the three or four books and Nara had worked with the knowledge Mustang knew on alchemy and what Inuzuka, Winry, and Uzumaki knew of Elric, they had figured it out. Mustang wanted to run his hand through his hair and sigh in exasperation, _All that work and Nara solves it in minutes and points out that we only had to actually pay attention to the shortest of the notes to figure it out._

"He continued to hint towards certain individuals, apparently he foresaw who would notice that his notes were a code. A month, a day, and year that all pointed to three people he knew and trusted," Nara explained in a particularly bored voice. Uchiha felt a little perturbed at the Nara's simple explanation as well as how he sounded like he was relaying information that should have been obvious. They'd spent two days trying to figure out what the notes said and Nara had seemed irritated at how difficult it proved to be for everyone and had taken over the deciphering. Uchiha was going through the files from assignments and catching up to speed on the area they were all stationed at.

"It should be Mustang that puts in the code in case it isn't in the correct order."

Mustang looked at Nara sitting at the table across from him, "You're not certain this is the right order?"

Nara shrugged, "This order makes the most sense, according to all of you this is the order in which he met you. Apparently he met Uchiha before arriving at the base, even if it was breifly, and then you. It's obvious that Uzumaki's birth month would be first."

Uzumaki sighed irritably, "Okay then, why don't we test it out and find out then, I want to get some sleep already." Inuzuka and Winry were seated at the table and both gave tired nods of agreement. Everyone else had already gone to sleep on pallets on the floor. It was already close to dawn, even though there wasn't a window in sight in the office to tell them the time. They could hear soldiers moving about in the building that signified it was morning. Nara yawned, "I agree."

Mustang did run his hand through his hair then and stood up. He had to pause for a moment when he felt light headed from sitting so long and from how tired he felt before he could make his way to the desk. He had to step over most of those lying on the floor asleep in front of the desk but it wasn't much of a task as he focussed his mind to ensure he would be able to try and work out concentrating on the alchemy circle engraved in the desk and testing the code they figured out. He knelt down behind the desk and narrowed his eyes at the lock on the drawer before sighing and reaching out to put the numbers in.

Nara, Uzumaki, and Uchiha were gathered around the desk, tense with anxiety and watching intently for any sign that they were wrong. When there was defining click Uzumaki flinched and Mustang tried the drawer, instant relief filling him when the drawer opened easily. He pulled the drawer all the way open and was greeted by three, thick, red, file folders. He pulled them out and set them on top of the desk and absently closed the drawer. He took in the words scrawled across each folder; **Top Secret** and _Classified_ were printed across each one. Mustang picked up the first and glanced at Uchiha when he grabbed the folder beneath it, then Nara picked up the last folder.

Mustang looked to Uzumaki, "Get some sleep Naruto, we will take it from her."

Uzumaki sighed, "I could help you know."

Nara sighed irritably, "You would need to be in top form to be of any use, get some sleep."

Uzumaki huffed and looked to Uchiha only to find him already reading through the contents of the file in his hand. Uzumaki turned and headed to the table to grab a blanket and pillow and said absently to the dozing pair at the table, "Come on, let's get some sleep."

Winry got to her feet and shoved at Inuzuka's shoulder to make him snap his head at her with a blank expression, "Sleep."

Kiba grinned half heartedly and got to his feet and let out a huff when Winry shoved a blanket and pillow into his chest. Mustang, Nara, and Uchiha made their way back to the table with the files and sat down while the three made their palets on the floor. Inuzuka and Wirny fell asleep immediately. Mustang noticed that Uzumaki sent one last, longing glance to Uchiha before he turned his back to them and tried to go to sleep. Mustang smirked and said softly to Uchiha, "Your boyfriend seems a little disappointed."

Uchiha glared up at him from where he sat across from him at the table, "Hn."

Mustang shook his head and set the file on the table opening it and leaning forward to rest his chin on the palm of his hand while he propped his right elbow up on the table. His eyes narrowed at the contents; [i]Medicine meets Alchemy: An ongoing project under the direct leadership of Herr Elric and Dr. Magen. Together they are reshaping the limitations of alchemy and medicine and have been successful thus far in saving lives as well as nutrealizing a mutation in the genetics of many who have 'supernatural' abilities. The following information is classified and only for those involved directly in the project.[/i]

Mustang flipped through the pages to see test results, descriptions of drugs as well as alchemy arrays that he immediately recognized as to be used for human transmutation. There were a few notes that he noticed were guesses on the different types of 'demon clans' that were known to them. As he looked closer he noticed that the clans described were descriptions of the very same officers he knew. Elric, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Subaku, Uchiha, Uzumaki . . . _Why would Elric be included? What other abilities did Elric have, other than being an alchemist? It seems as though Elric was in more danger than we were, while we were being watched and monitored, studied, he was trying to keep an eye on what was taking place here. He must have learned too much and now they have decided to involve him in their project. That would make sense, considering that Havoc said Herr Elric only arrived shortly before Elric was 'reassigned'._

Mustang looked up to find both Nara and Uchiha looking at him with serious, pensive, and calculating looks in their eyes. Mustang closed the file folder and slid it across the table to Nara, "It would seem that we had no idea what was going on. I believe things have just become even more complicated."

Nara narrowed his eyes at the contents of the files, "Dr. Magen?"

Uchiha stiffened and locked eyes with Mustang. Mustang didn't know who Dr. Magen was, but it was rather obvious that Uchiha knew exactly who he was, "Sasuke?"

Uchiha took the file from Nara and his eyes narrowed and his lips thinned as he quickly read through the first few pages. He flipped through the notes and graphs of the tests, drugs, and alchemy used and straightened, getting to his feet and crossing his arms over his chest. Mustang and Nara both exchanged glances and looked to Uchiha when he spoke in a barely controlled tone of voice, but Mustang could hear the anger in his voice, see it in his eyes, he'd spent enough time with the younger raven to know when he was angry.

"Magen, he's arrogant enough to use that as his last name. He most likely wanted to be found, he was always obsessed with my clan."

Mustang raised an eyebrow, "Who're you talking-"

"Orochimaru."

Mustang's eyes widened in realization, "Are you serious?"

Uchiha glared darkly at him, "No. It's my psychotic brother back from the dead using the name of one of my family's secret techniques as a last name to play some sick joke on any Uchiha's still alive. Yes, I'm serious."

Mustang glared at the sarcasm and venom in Sasuke's tone. Nara yawned once more and then said, "Troublesome."

"You don't know the half of it," Mustang said. Nara shrugged, "I could wager I do, given what Uchiha has shared and his family's history. After all, anyone of Japanese descent knows the story of the Uchiha clan and about the man that was very much obsessed with the power the Uchiha clan had."

Uchiha looked sharply at Nara, "Do you actually know the true story or just what everyone else has said," Nara looked at Uchiha because of the cold tone of his voice. Nara shrugged, "If you don't want me to explain it, then feel free to do so yourself, Uchiha."

Uchiha scoffed and took his seat once more, "Hn"

Nara sighed exasperately, "Troublesome. The story that I believe is that an orginization that is still unnamed was responsible for the destruction of the clan. Of course, no one really knows how many members survived, all we knew was that the youngest son of Uchiha Fugaku was the target and those that attacked and killed most of the clan were led by the very man who was so obsessed with the power the Uchiha clan possessed."

Mustang listened intently, even as his mind raced with thoughts. He rested both elbows on the table and intertwined his fingers together to rest his chin on his hands. Even while Nara explained further his mind began working on putting the pieces together. _If this Orochimaru guy was responsible for the destruction of Sasuke's family then that would be probable cause for Sasuke to hate the man._

"There are rumors, of course, that it was the elder son of Uchiha Fugaku that initiated the demise of his own Itachi was thought to be insane and loathed his family and all they believed in. The Uchiha clan was a powerful family in Japan, they had political standing, financial influence throughout the country, and their abilities were rivaled by only one clan, the Hyuga clan. They were also an old fashioned family that believed in dictatorship and used their influence and the fear of people living within the vicinity to rule parts of Japan with an iron fist. An illustrious family with power like theirs presented them with little competition, but families still came to both detest and fear their clan as much as they detested and feared the Hyuga clan, who had egual standing and influence in Japan. Since the Uchiha Clan fell the Hyuga clan has taken over Japan and any Uchiha has become an enemy and hunted down."

Uchiha narrowed his eyes at Nara, "How many Uchiha actually survived?"

Nara nodded curtly even while Mustang raised a questioning eyebrow at Uchiha, "You don't know?"

Uchiha didn't look at him and his expression remained blank as he waited for Nara to answer. Nara sighed, "How would he know, he was still a child when it happened so he was only concerned about going after those that had killed his family, and getting out of Japan alive. As soon as the clan was attacked the citizens began to rally together and hunt down any survivors, they loathed the clan and the power they held over their lives. There were only four that were found by the citizens, they were swiftly killed and beheaded. The people hung their corpses outside the estate as a warning to any other Uchiha's that dared to return."

Mustang watched Uchiha, but again nothing gave how he felt or what he was thinking away. Mustang looked back to Nara, "Is everyone after the lives of any surviving Uchiha's?"

Nara shook his head, "I'm not, if that's what your getting at. None of us from Japan are, we didn't come here of our own free will and it would be too troublesome to try and kill someone who is stronger than myself. I'm no fool and don't wish to have Uchiha kill me. As for Hyuga, I don't think he really wants to kill him either, none of us have an actual grudge against Sasuke, he was a kid and had no influence in his family to begin with."

Mustang lowered his hands, "No influence?"

Uchiha answered, "My father didn't see me as fit to have any roll in my families . . . dictatorship."

"Rumor had it that the youngest son of Uchiha Fugaku was too soft for the family business."

Mustang looked at Uchiha who shrugged and replied with, "Hn." Mustang watched him stand and walk around the table grabbing a blanket and pillow and make his way towards Naruto to make a pallet on the floor across from him. Nara reclined back in his chair with his hands clasped on the back of his head, "He was disinherited only days before the attack"  
Mustang nodded curtly, "I still wonder how Sasuke could be considered soft, just how cruel and heartless was the Uchiha clan?"

"Iron fist, dictatorship, used their power, influence, political standing as well as financial to get their way and killed anyone that opposed them. Weren't you listening?"

Mustang glared at the younger man, "Of course I was listening." _But from the first time I saw him, Sasuke was cold, he killed without flinching, as though he had no conscience at all. It was unnerving how easily he would kill, even if it was mostly those within that damn orginization . . . Too soft, how the hell could someone like Sasuke be considered soft?_

"You're thinking on your own definition, like mercy, or sparing anothers' life. The Uchiha way of thinking is different, they kill everyone that stood in their way, they didn't make friends, and they only used others to get what they wanted and then killed them as well. His family planned to give Sasuke up to the snake for money and more power, and to get rid of two people they believed were standing in their way."

"Do you know whether or not he had any friends growing up?"

Nara shrugged, "He and Hyuga got along well, as did Sabaku. There was one girl I remember hearing about that hung around him when he was a kid, but it's not definite. She was killed with the clan though, so I couldn't tell you her name or what she looked like. The place was burned to the ground and most of those there were burned to ash along with it. A huge battle went on their, so the Uchiha clan didn't go down without a fight, but those who attacked them proved to be too strong. I do know that Sasuke was still considered a novice when the fight happened, no one knows what really happened or even how he managed to survive. A lot of people say the only reason he is alive is because Orochimaru was originally after him, others' say it was because Itachi showed up and spared his life, but the only one that knows the truth is Sasuke and he'd never been much of a talker."

"That I know," Mustang mumbled.

Nara turned to him and crossed his arms on the table, "But I know quite a lot, I even know what happened to your family. I've always been interested in history and read up on everything, makes it easier to try and put the pieces together and distinquish facts from lies and rumors. The Mustang family in China, your family had as much power in your country as the Hyuga and Uchiha clans had in Japan. I believe the only family to rival your own was the Wang family, but they were wiped out the same night your family was. You're the only known survivor from either one."

Mustang tensed and ran a hand through his hair, "I already know the truth of my family."

"But no one else knows what really happened that night anymore than they know the truth of what happened to the Uchiha clan. Why not sum it up for me?"

"Why do you want to know, there's nothing to be gained from talking about the past."

"You summarized the abilities and that night to the others, an equivalent exchange for the sharing of their stories with the originization that's hunted all of our clans down. But you and I never spoke because it was too troublesome to talk about the past when the Generals could have overheard."

Mustang met Nara's eyes, "If you're truly interested in knowing, then go read a book." Mustang rose to his feet and grabbed a blanket and pillow then turned to make a pallet on the floor. Nara stopped him by saying, "I read the only book they had on the subject, I do know that you have seven siblings. Two older sisters, one younger, two older brothers, and two younger brothers. Your mother died of tuburulosis when you were eleven, and your younger brothers died from menigitus, which was also the underlining cause of your fathers death when you were twelve. Your family was already falling apart before they were slaughtered and you and your surviving siblings were forced to live on the streets where you were hated by the people, riduculed, and your sisters were captured and enslaved while your older brothers were forced into the service. You, on the other hand, disappeared and no one knew what happened to you. Then you showed back up when you were fifteen and made your way out of the country with a younger companion."

Mustang had frozen in his place when Nara had stared speaking. He felt his blood boiling while he felt cold on the inside at the same time. He was torn between the raw grief he felt from the memories that flashed through his mind at Nara's words and the rage he felt from his own helplessness to stop any of it from happening. Nara sighed, "But I don't know what happened that forced you and your siblings from your home, or what happened during the time you were missing. No one knows and there are only rumors, which I'm skeptical to believe as they are far fetched."

Mustang took a few deep breaths and said cooly, "I think you know more than enough on the subject Nara, I'm getting some sleep, perhaps you should as well." He could feel the intelligent younger man watching him as he made his way to the other side of the room and made his pallet on the floor. Once the pallet was made he lay on his side with his back facing Nara, close his eyes, and willed himself to sleep. But his sleep was fitful and full of memories long buried.

_Two days later . . ._

Mustang and Uchiha were rather quiet and distant, which of course bothered Uzumaki, a lot. Both of them had immersed themselves in the task of narrowing down those mentioned in the tick, red file folders they found in Elric's desk with the files that were under lock and key in the basement. He knew they were trying to figure out who they were up against, as well as identify those in whatever orginization that seemed to be pulling the strings with everyone. He wasn't a complete idiot, he knew that all of them were in danger, that Elric was in immediate danger, and found it suspicious that Major General Balenst still hadn't arrived to give them orders to do anything. Colonel Yakushi also hadn't appeared.

Another thing that bothered him was the tense air between Mustang, Uchiha, and Nara. _What had they talked about after he'd gone to sleep?_ He wished he knew what was going on, it was driving him insane having the tense atmosphere when it came to those three had everyone on edge. He was currently standing outside with Havoc, Houton, and Inuzuka. Havoc was smoking a cigarette while the three of them were just glad to get some fresh air. Well, Uzumaki and Inuzuka had ignorantly looked forward to getting some fresh air, what they found was despair.

None of them had taken any time to look around the city, to assess the damage done, or the devastation, they were all pulled into searching for Elric. As much as both Inuzuka and Uzumaki wanted to find their friend, they were both driven by what awaited them outside, in the daylight, to find out what exactly was going on in Munich. Hardly anyone was ever outside, and when they were, there was such dispair, such fear in their eyes, on their faces when they looked at them. The fear crept up when they saw the uniforms and it made Uzumaki cringe. He couldn't begin to understand why the people feared them, he didn't know what had been going on anywhere except for on the battlefield.

Looking around at the torn buildings, the bullets holes in the walls, the state of all the buildings, the streets, the sickly appearance of those in the city, it looked as though Munich was as much a battleground as the last place he was at. Uzumaki looked up at the sound of Havoc's voice and only heard half of what he said.

" . . . Go back?"

Uzumaki sighed and looked up at the grey sky, covered in clouds, but it didn't look like it was going to rain. He put his hands in his pocket, "Is there anywhere else we can go?"

Inuzuka nodded, "Yeah, there's got to be somewhere we can go to catch a break from this place, it's still daylight out afterall."

Houton spoke up then, to both Uzumaki and Inuzuka's surprise, the private was rather quiet and shy most of the time. But when he spoke, his voice was firm, "Daylight isn't the best time for soldiers to wander around viewing the town," he said matter-of-factly.

Uzumaki sighed, "Ah well, alright."

Havoc punched him lightly on the shoulder and then put his arm around his shoulder, the four of them had ended up getting along pretty well, with everyone else constantly going through files and books. None of them could keep focussed for hours on end, and sitting still was never a strong point for Uzumaki or Inuzuka. Havoc grinned at Inuzuka as he said to all three of them, "I know just the place to go, but we have to wait until nightfall."

Inuzuka and Uzumaki both grinned and exchanged glances then turned their grins to Havoc, "Really, that's great, we can really get out of here for a bit?"

Havoc released Uzumaki and nodded, "Yeah, the boss and I used to go there all the time. I think it's time I paid them a visit and caught them up anyway. Hopefully that woman won't beat my skull in, she's pretty violent if you get on her bad side."

Inuzuka looked at him questionably and a little worried, "Pretty violent? How violent?"

Havoc shrugged, "I don't know how violent, she's just got a temper. Her husband is pretty laid back though and the kid . . . well the kid I guess would get along with the silent types, like Uchiha, Hyuga, and Subaku." Havoc sighed, "Ah well, can't invite everyone at once, they already told me that five's the limit to begin with. We should get back upstairs and make sure no one has tried to kill each other." He made his way to the door, they had gathered outside on the right corner of the building. Houton followed him quickly along with Inuzuka. Uzumaki thought for a minute who they could invite with him and made to say something as he followed Inuzuka inside past Havoc but Havoc cut him off before he could say a word.

"Perhaps we should invite Miss Halline, and if Houton doesn't wish to go we could invite Hawkenson, it would be less suspicious to have the ladies accompany us."

Inuzuka grinned, "Yeah, I bet." Houton seemed more relieved than disappointed. Uzumaki nodded, he'd wanted to invite Sasuke and Roy, to try and sort out what was going on, but he could save that for another night he guessed. They made their way up the stairs to Elric's office talking back and forth about some of the things they wished they could do, going out to dinner, going to the theaters, flirting with girls. They were laughing and carrying on when they finally made it to the office and were led inside by Houton, who took to opening the door.

Havoc turned to him once he walked into the office, "Houton, contact Fuery and let him know I am bringing some guests by the pub tonight and to let me know if it's safe." Havoc glanced over his shoulder to make sure Uzumaki and Inuzuka weren't listening. Both of them had wandered towards the table to inform Hawkenson and Winry that they were going out somewhere tonight.

Houton nodded, "Yes sir, should I contact Breda and Falman as well sir?"

Havoc shook his head, "No, telling Fuery should be enough. He's normally down at communications, he'll inform them himself. After that you're dismissed, make sure to inform everyone here that they are to remain within the vicinity after hours tonight."

"Yes sir," Houton saluted him, turned and headed back down the hallway to the stairs. Havoc closed the door and found that both Winry and Hawkenson were making their way to him. He grinned at both of them, "Hello ladies, are you looking forward to the outing tonight?"

His smiled faultered at the suspicious look on Hawkenson's face, she said to him in a sharp tone, "Just where exactly is it that we are going Second Lieutenant?"

Havoc scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously, "It's a pub owned by this old couple, they happen to be friends of Major Elric and myself. We always went there to get away from this place for a little while."

"Given the state of things in this city, how is that a pub remains open after curfew and one that tolerates soldiers no less?"

"Umm, well you see . . . Major Elric did them a huge favor and so they stayed open and he managed to convince the brass to leave them alone since they welcome soldiers and all. Of course, they only welcome soldiers after the curfew, it keeps the confrontations with the citizens from happening."

"You said they were friends of yours and Major Elric's?"

Havoc looked at Winry with a smile, "Yes, they are good friends of ours. It was the only place we could go and kick back, wandered in one night and made friends with them pretty quickly. When the higher ups from the central base started giving them trouble the boss stepped in and sorted things out."

"How did he manage that if he was outranked?"

Havoc sighed at Hawkenson's question, "Well you'd be surprised, the boss managed to become pretty good at dealing with politics and pointing out the laws, he managed it legally, and pretty peacefully considering how hot-headed the boss is."

Winry laughed, "That's surprising, well it sounds fun to me. Maybe we can ask them if they know anything."

"I doubt they will, they don't even know he isn't at this base anymore. I haven't gone back since the boss was stationed at the central base."

Hawkenson sighed, "Very well then, we shall accompany you then and try to find out as much as we can."

She turned and made her way back to the table, Winry on the other hand looked at Havoc questionably, "Were you and Ed good friends?"

"Are good friends, I highly doubt the boss is dead. A Major at his age, and as I worked for him directly, I'd say he's pretty damn tough and can handle himself."

Winry smiled and Havoc found that he rather enjoyed the sight of her smile and the way her smile lit up her eyes stunned him for a moment. He had to shake his head to clear it once she walked away and ran a hand through his hair, "Geeze," he muttered under his breath, "felt like I was being interogated." He walked over to the desk and set back to going through the files. It was six hours later before he knew it and he jumped when the phone suddenly rang, he picked it up and answered, "Second Lieutenant Havoc speaking."

"Jean, it's safe, I told the other two and we'll see you there."

"Thanks Kain, how have things been there?"

"Calm mostly, though they are worried since you haven't shown up in nearly a week."

"I guess, well they should enjoy company coming with me."

"Who are you bringing with you? Don't forget that the limit if five."

"I know, and don't worry about it, you'll find out when we arrive."

"Okay, where is Jaxon, I wasn't expecting Houton to show up."

"Jaxon is at the hospital actually, he was pretty pissed off about the boss being transferred. Ended up in a confrontation with the Colonel the last time he came here."

"Oh, about the Colonel, apparently he's been reported leaving the base after hourse and returning early in the morning since Major Elric was transferred. It's pretty suspicious."

"How'd you find out about that?"

"Who else, Breda, he's in intelligence. You're lucky this line isn't tapped."

"I know, and I own you for that. Has anyone else found out anything?"

"Nothing more than what you already know. The Major hasn't been seen in six days by anyone, Herr Elric and the Colonel are locked up in their offices most of the day. Then the Colonel leaves just after curfew and returns at dawn. It's hard to keep an eye on the higher ups, even for Breda. There's nothing telling that anyone can find, but it's still pretty sketchy."

"Well let me know if you find out anything else, thanks again Kain, I really appreciate it."

"Of course. How are you getting along with the officers they transferred?"

"Pretty well, I guess. I don't know much about any of them other than a few first names, ranks, and last names. They are pretty closed up when I am paying any attention."

"Second Lieutenant, who are you having such a lengthy conversation with?"

Havoc looked up to find Mustang watching him, "Umm . . . A friend of mine, he works at in communications at the Central Base."

Mustang nodded, "Well, do you mind if I talk to him?"

"Of course not sir."

Havoc handed over the phone and Mustang said into it as he leaned against the desk, "This is Lieutenant Colonel Mustang speaking, who am I talking to?"

"Sergeant Fuery s-sir."

Mustang smirked, "Calm down Sergeant, I just want to ask you a few questions."

"Yes sir."

"Is this line secured?"

"Yes sir, I made sure of it myself."

"Good man, now, can you tell me what is going on at the Central H.Q.?"

"Umm, yes s-sir . . . Well, two others and myself have been doing survelance on the officers here on Second Lieutenant Havoc's request. We have noticed that their is suspicious activity, but nothing that could be used to prove of it sir. Also, both Herr Elric and Colonel Yakushi keep themselves locked in their offices all day. Colonel Yakushi has been spotting leaving the base just after cerfew each night and returning at dawn each morning. Major Elric has not been seen nor heard from in six days and no one has been permited into his office or to speak with him since then sir."

"Thank you Sergeant. Now, would you please enlighten me on this pub Havoc speaks of?"

"Yes s-sir, it's the only pub that anyone from the Southern H.G. is allowed to enter and is run by a civilain couple and their son. Only those who work for Major Elric are allowed in the pub, and only after curfew. On certain nights, mostly Saturdays, only those whom Major Elric trusts and that work directly for him or are trusted colleques of Second Lieutenant Havoc are allowed there. The owners set a limit on those that Major Elric or Second Lieutenant could bring with them for the safety of the owners and themselves. The limit is five all together sir."

"Who are these owners Sergeant?"

Mustang glanced at Havoc who looked nervous and worried, regardless of how he tried to hide it in his expression, Mustang was used to reading Uchiha after all so it was fairly easy to see the distress in Havoc's eyes.

"We usually just address them as Mr. and Mrs. Kamikaze, only Second Lieutenant Havoc and Major Elric knew their actual names are were allowed to address them by it. They are originally Japanese and Irish I believe. Second Lieutenant Havoc knows more about them than myself, my apologies sir."

"No need, you've been very informative Sergeant Fuery, thank you."

Mustang handed the phone back to Havoc with a nod and stood then made his way back to the table. Havoc sighed into the phone, "Sorry about that Kain."

"Well . . . t-that was . . . kind of scary, I feel sort of sorry for you if you have to deal with officers like that all the time."

"Trust me, you don't know the half of it, he's actually one of the more laid back officers."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that."

Havoc chuckled, "Yeah, I guess not, well, I will see you later. Thanks again, and sorry about Mustang."

"You're welcome, but next time, I might just have Falman call you."

Havoc ran his free hand through his hair, "Kain, I already said I was sorry."

"I know, but still . . . "

"He's really just an intimidating guy, he doesn't mean anything by it. He happens to be a friend of the boss."

"Oh. Well, alright then. Are you bringing friend of the Major's tonight then?"

"A few, yes. I have to go, I'll see you in a few."

"Alright. Bye Jean."

"Bye."

Havoc hung up the phone and glared at the back of Mustang's head from across the room, "Bastard," he muttered under his breath. He set back to sorting through files and glancing at the clock waiting for it to be eight o-clock so that he could finally get away from the office for a while. He still had at least two hours to go.

__________________________

"You do realize sir, that should we allow them to continue doing as they wish that they will figure out what is going on?"

Herr Elric looked at Yakushi with a bored expression, "Of course I realize this, do you take me for a fool Colonel?"

"No sir," Yakushi answered quickly. He scowled at the blond haired man, he truly detested the man's arrogance as much as he detested the other man in the room.

Major General Balenst sighed, "How much longer is it going to be before we can hand them over to Dr. Magen?"

Elric smirked, "Not much longer, it would seem that my son is giving him more trouble than he thought he would."

"He is quite troublesome, he continues to fight us and the drugs we administer seem to effect him less and less with time. We are already giving him four times the original dosage and it only keeps him sedated for a few hours at most."

Elric grinned and Yakushi glared at the pride that seemed to show in the blond haired man's uniguely golden eyes. Though there was deep rooted coldness and merciless nature in his eyes he couldn't help but detest the man more for the pride that shown in his eyes. He truly loathed Edward Elric for being so problematic and difficult, out of all the other patients he was accustomed too, the boy proved to be stubborn and much stronger than he'd originally thought.

"How did the replacement of his limbs go Colonel?"

"I was not aware I was supposed to keep you updated on the status of the son you seemed to not care about."

"You began to speak about his behavior, why not continue on with his status. It must have gone well if he is giving you so much trouble."

"He's arrogant and stubborn, much like someone else I detest. The replacement of his limbs is still ongoing, as he won't co-operate with us long enough to complete the process. We also require more information on artificial limbs, until we can acquire this Halline woman, we are at a stand still."

"Of course, Dr. Magen was more of a doctor than a mechanic and hardly cared enough about his patients to wish to replace lost limbs."

"They would not need replacing if not for you Herr Elric."

"Well of course not, but all the same, you and the good doctor said you would take him in any state you got him in, as long as he was sedated. I believe I made things a bit simpler by rendering him unconcious. After all, the doctor would have had to come himself, and bring his constructed army with him to take down an Elric at the prime of his power. I have told you both before not to underestimate those of Elric blood."

"I do remember this warning. However, you could have accomplished the task without the removal of two of his limbs and made things less difficult. If he wasn't such a prised experiment then he would have died."

"Nonsense, Elric's don't die so easily."

"I believe this is a neverending argument between the two of you. It would seem that one of our targets is going to reunite with the remainder of his family tonight."

"Ah yes, that should prove to be an interesting developement," Elric replied to Balenst's comment. Yakushi continued to glare heatedly at Elric, but Elric focussed his attention to the Major General and ignored Yakushi.

"Do you suppose we could take care of them once all those we promised to hand over are in the doctors' hands?"

"Perhaps, we could send them off to one of the camps I suppose, it's likely that they won't die, but it will place them out of the way. They may prove to be problematic once a good number of officers turn up missing, especially after tonight. But if they are within the camps then their son would be at risk, he's not fully developed in the powers' of his family just yet. We could also begin to tear down the support that follows the young Major and his friends. Once that is done, it will prove to be more than challenging should they ever return to their right minds."

"I highly doubt any of them will."

"Oh? Is that right Yakushi? I believe you have spent too much time around that snake of a doctor, underground, in the safe keeping of Esdaras to understand anything about the human characteristics of these 'experiements'."

"What does human characteristics have to do with a bunch of demons?"

"Quite a lot when you consider that all of them have grown up around humans. Unlike yourself, the Hyuga's and the Uchiha's, they are accustomed to human emotions and thoughts. Though, you seem to be the only one that continues to think on the same level of a demon, as everyone wishes to call it. They have will's, thoughts, desires, they still feel human emotions and thinks in terms of human morals and expectations. The strength of will is a powerful thing, as well as determination, and friendship. I highly doubt that you will be able to render all of them completely thoughtsless and broken, especially considering that the majority of them have been previously forced into the very experimentation you and the doctor are determined to put them through."

"That will be of no consequence soon enough, we will break your son and then he will become the puppet Orochimaru-sama wishes to make him into."

Balenst and Elric exchanged glances and Elric laughed shortly, "If that is what you believe."

Yakushi was confused for a moment, "What is it that I am not aware of here?"

"You're a fool, that's one of the many things you don't seem to understand," Elric replied cooly.

Balenst nodded, "Yes, there is that of course. The other thing you don't seem to understand, is that with pressure and torture, powers such as the ones' you wish to control begin to grow. Desperation and determination could very well empower them. Should they lose control and their conscience frame of mind, it may well prove to be the end of both you and the doctor."

"It seems as though the two of you are concerned."

"Not concerned, you misunderstand Colonel," Elric replied with a smirk. "We are merely speaking facts both of us know from experience. This is your first time playing this kind of game. You're accustomed to working with those of weak minds, wills, and strength. Those you will be working with are going to prove to be just as difficult as my son, maybe more so if you consider the lives they lived before now. You continue to doubt our words, but you will learn soon enough that your methods are too tame to actually work should you wish to break their spirits."

Balenst grinned with a dark look in his eyes, once that caused Yakushi to be reminded of Orochimaru but seemed to be even more twisted, sinister; "Exactly, there are ways to truly get under anyone's skin. But of course, you have to get to know them, figure out what makes them tick, what they fear. Once you get to know them then you can truly begin to break them down."

"If the two of you are such experts, why are you not volunteering to assist us?"

Both Elric and Balenst laughed mockingly and looked at Yakushi calmly. Elric spoke first, "I will be sure to step in in due time, believe me. I would never hand my son over and not want some time to teach him what true torment is like."

Balenst nodded curtly, "As for me, I just enjoy the suffering of others. Maybe it's time you started to understand just how twisted and vile the doctor truly is. He called us here in hopes that we would take part in his experiement, you my boy, are just the helping hand. But don't fret, we'll be sure to teach you the true meaning or torture fairly soon. Now, shouldn't you be getting back to your real job?"

Yakushi stood, his fists were clenched at his side, both men continuously mocked and insulted him, treating him as nothing more than a fool and thinking much the same of him. He would like nothing more than to kill both of them, but they were right about one thing; Orochimaru did want their assistance and had told him that both of them were very good at their jobs. He planned to call them in to take over the patients only as a last resort, but still reminded him that they were amongst the best at breaking anyone. They continued to try his patience and his tolerance for insults, as much as he was accustomed to the perfectionist nature of his master and sensei, the two men grated on his nerves.

He saluted both of them and turned and left the room, slamming the door behind them and growling low in his throat when both men started laughing in their mocking way as he made his way out of the building. He couldn't wait until they were no longer needed, then he would teach both of them how truly bloodthirsty those of the Yakushi clan were.

TBC . . .


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, or the thumbnails used. Those belong to Kishimoto-sensei, Arakawa-sama, and their respective artists.**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome. Much thanks to Siamze as well ^.^_

**Additional Warning: Violence, dark themes, language.**

* * *

**  
Chapter 10**

_Alas I could not think of a quote myself, so I borrowed the lyrics from a fav song of mine._

_Help me carry on.  
Assure me it's okay to use my heart  
And not my eyes to navigate the darkness.  
Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?  
Will I ever get to see The ending of my story?_  
**---Crawling in the Darkness-Hoobastank  
**

Havoc led the way out of the building, usually they would depart in uniform as it was a little risky to travel the streets of Munich in civilians clothes should one of the soldiers from the Central base be watching. It could prove to be troubling for the owners of the pub. But, Mustang has pointed out that given who he was taking along with him it was safer to travel in civilian clothes. They had to take such clothes from their storage and it was interesting to watch Uchiha resize the clothes using alchemy. Havoc felt a little more relieved when he saw the startled looks from the other officers at learning that the youngest raven among them knew alchemy on top of the other skills he had.

Currently he, Uzumaki, and Inuzuka were wearing khaki pants and white button up shirts with brown shoes. Havoc absently noted that Uzumaki's eyes and hair stood out more vividly while he wore white instead of the usual faded colors of a battle worn uniform. The tan both he and Inuzuka had also stood out more in contrast to the light colored clothes. As for Winry and Hawkenson, he felt even more graced with their pressence and intimidated by the brown skirted, light blue blouse combination fit with a light brown vest dresses they wore. Both women looked out of place in the clothes and they did not seem too happy to wear dresses over what they were accustomed to. Winry had let her hair flow losely about her shoulders and back and convinced Hakwenson to do the same to soften their appearance.

Havoc led them down the street confidently, he was greatly looking forward to meeting up with Breda, Falman, and Fuery as well as seeing the reaction to the old couple when they discovered exactly who it was he was bringing with him. His three friends were stationed at the Central Base only days after Elric's transfer. They walked in silence, each of them thinking about one thing or another, with the exception of Inuzuka and Uzumaki. The two of them were talking light heartedly about the possibilities presented by a night out, that was until they were in view of the pub and apartment combination.

Inuzuka and Winry had frozen short of stepping towards it that caused both Uzumaki and Hawkenson to look at them questioningly. Havoc had stopped as well and was watching all four of them to gauge their reactions. Inuzuka was the first one to look at him directly a question in his eyes and speculation in his expression.

Winry looked to Havoc as well with the same look and asked, "How . . . is this-"

Havoc cut her off with an affirmative nod before he approached the door and held it open in invitation for them. He noticed from his periphrial vision that the three comrads he was anxious to talk with stood when the door opened and were watching the doorway curiously, waiting to see who it was that Havoc brought with him. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment upon hearing someone making their way down the stairs and saw that it was Tsunade as Jaraiya was behind the bar with Riku close by.

Everyone in the bar turned their gazes to the door wondering why the atmosphere seemed intense as if a storm was coming. Havoc smiled invitingly at the four still standing in the street, "Well come in, we're letting the cool air inside."

Hawkenson was the first to move and she quickly made her way inside looking confident that she could handle whatever should come their way while at the same time taking the risk to ensure nothing of risk to the other three awaited them. Winry took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and then she seized both Uzumaki and a still stunned Inuzuka by the wrist and pulled them inside behind her with a determined look in her blue eyes. Havoc closed the door behind him and made his way over to the table where his friends waited, all of them still transfixed with the sight of the newcomers.

Breda glanced at Havoc meeting his eyes for a moment as if he could see in them the answers he saught; _Who are they? Why did you bring them here? What is the importance of their pressence? What is going to happen next?_ Havoc only smiled to let Breda know that it was nothing dangerous and then both turned their gazes back to the other four.

Winry and Inuzuka stood steps away from the stairs where Tsunade watched them as if unable to believe they were there. Jaraiya and Riku were watching Uzumaki, Inuzuka, and Winry as if they were ghosts or illusions with the same disbelief that Tsunade had in her eyes. The silence broke when Tsunade let go a deep chested sob and her eyes filled with tears that the proud woman could not summon the strength to surpress. Inuzuka smiled, still feeling stunned and hesitant. Winry, however smiled brightly as she stepped aside discreetly and released Uzumaki's wrist. Tsunade went straight to him and pulled him into a crushing hug, her arms wrapped around his as she hugged him prevented him from hugging her back.

When she put him down Jaraiya had moved to stand next to her, he grinned and ruffled Uzumaki's hair affectionately, "Well, Ed did say that you were alive, but we didn't know whether to believe him or not."

Uzumaki looked back and forth between them and then to Riku as he made his way to their side then back to them. Havoc could tell that he was utterly lost and he felt his heart sink a little. He recalled that the boss had said Uzumaki didn't remember his family for the most part, but seeing as he had saught out his sisters he had hoped the kid would at least remember his grandparents and uncle.

"What . . . wha-who are you?"

Havoc took a seat at the table at those words letting out a tired sigh. He noticed the sorrow passing through the three and wasn't surprised to see that same sorrow in Inuzuka's face. Winry seemed to recognize them, but she obviously didn't know them overly well, other than Riku. Riku smiled and bowed his head in greeting to her and then he cleared his throat and addressed Winry and Hawkenson, "Can I get you two ladies a drink?"

Winry and Hawkenson understood the hint and returned the smiles then made their way to an empty table next to the one where Havoc was seated. Hawkenson sat in a chair that was placed across from Havoc's and looked at him as his three friends took their seats and told Riku their desired drinks. Havoc rubbed the back of his neck nervously and waited for her to speak first. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Tsunade and Jaraiya were heading upstairs and that Inuzuka was dragging a now stunned and lost blond behind him.

Hawkenson's gaze sharpened and she finally made to address Havoc when Winry broke her off causing everyone to turn their attention to her.

"Naruto's grandparents, we didn't know if any of his family members were still alive. That was what most of our objectives were when we were all together. We wanted to find our families, find a place where we belonged. It wasn't until years later that he started to regain some of his memories and we went searching for his two sisters. But he still couldn't remember much else other than that and that his parents were dead. Kiba had told Ed and me that he knew Naruto's family, but he didn't know where they were or if they were even alive. He said they were really old, older than they looked, and that when Uzumaki's and Namikaze's wanted to disappear, like most who were considered 'inhuman' they did so thoroughly."

Havoc nodded his understanding, this was something he'd heard once before and hearing it again only made him feel that bringing the three childhood friends here was the right thing. He'd invited Hawkenson because he saw the motherly affection she held for most of the kids as well as the fiercely protective nature she had for Winry and anyone dear to the younger woman.

Fuery spoke up next making his pressence known to the two women, "So the three of you were childhood friends of Major Elric?"

Winry nodded and offered a gentle and fond smile to Fuery as she turned to look at him. He was pale skinned, short, and boyish in his build but her smile broadened at the kind look in his eyes and expression. He had dark hair and eyes and was wearing a pair of black framed glasses to which she found there was a calculating and intellectual mind behind those lenses. She then moved her gaze to Breda as he asked, "Do you mind telling us a little about your childhood together, all of us were curious as to what stories the boss had, but Jean was the only one that knew more than his name and facts about him."

Winry regarded Breda, he was heavy set man with broad shoulders, thick bones, a inquistive gleam in his eyes that reminded her of the intellect in Nara's gaze. She even found a laid back, and compassionate personality in the way he lounged in the chair. His green eyes had a slight, light brown tint to them and his hair was an orangish red, his skin pale. She glanced to Riku who was making his way back to the table with a tray of six drinks, even though Winry nor Hawkenson had told him their orders. He set four glasses of beer on the table where the men were seated and then he set two glasses of white, hazed drinks before Hawkenson and Winry with a kind smile before he took a seat at the table next to Winry.

Hawkenson watched him wearily for a moment but then decided that he was of no threat and looked back to Winry to await her answer. Winry took a sip of the drink before her and smile kindly at Riku, it was mild drink that went down smoothly with enough kick to it to feel but not to cloud your mind instantly. After taking another sip she managed to find how she wished to word her answer to Breda's question without divulging something that was best said by Ed, Naruto, or Kiba.

"All of us had pretty rough childhoods, saw a lot of death and lost a lot before we even ended up becoming friends. We had demons of our own but the strength we felt around each gave us the inner strength to fight back. We didn't speak much to each other about our pasts before we met one another, everything that was said was clipped, blunt, and to the point. I'm not in the position to tell you more than that. But I will say that we worked together and managed to survive because of one another. We knew how cruel life could be even before anyone of us experienced what a war was like."

Breda nodded in grim understanding, "Thank you." Fuery looked as though he were about to cry but looked back to Breda as the bigger man clapped him playfully on the back. Havoc continued to watch her for a moment before he turned back to his friends and Winry noticed a calm man with grey hair, although he look too young to have grey hair, sitting at the table as well. He glanced at her, nodded in greeting, and then he went back a conversation that Winry found herself deterred from at the sound of Riku's voice.

She turned in her chair and noticed that Hawkenson was watching and listening to everyone and everything out of the corner of her eyes which brought a smile to her lips. She met the cool, green eyes of Riku with fondness, "How have you been all this time, you haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you."

Riku couldn't help but smile at seeing one of his few friends again. He took in how she'd changed with brotherly affection, she was no longer a child and was coming into womanhood gracefully. He'd watched after her after her parents and grandmother had died up until she'd left, joining the military to become a nurse. She was right in saying he hadn't changed, in appearance mostly. But everyone had their demons to face, just as she'd said earlier, but he wasn't going to include her in his daunting past. He was more interested in knowing how she was doing and whether she had to face more demons in the time he was no longer able to keep a watchful eye on her.

"I have as good as to be expected given how things are. How have you been?"

She smiled and Riku caught the glimmer of sorrow and shadows in her gaze before the faded away and a gaurded look came into her gaze with the same strength and light he admired about her. "I have been doing better, I've made plenty of friends and of course I was reunited with old friends so I couldn't be happier. Seeing you again is a wonderful plus."

He smiled genuinely at her with a nod, "I can say the same."

"It's also great that Naruto finally found his family, I never knew that the two of you were related. How is your sister doing?"

Riku glanced up towards the stairs before looking back to Winry, "Aly is doing fine, she's still awake but they don't like her coming downstairs into the pub."

Winry nodded, "Of course not, she's only around eight years old, isn't she?"

Riku shrugged, "Around that yes, do you want to go see her?"

Winry smiled and got to her feet, "Of course."

Riku got to his feet and made his way towards the stairs, he paused to wait for Winry who was stopped by Hawkenson grasping her by the wrist and looking at her with caution and question. Winry smiled at her, "It's alright Riza, he's an old friend."

Hawkenson nodded, "Very well. Let me know if you have any trouble."

Winry nodded, "Of course," once Hawkenson let go she made her way to Riku's side and followed him up the stairs. Winry had only heard Riku speak of having a younger sister a few times, but she had never met her. She hadn't known that he had any parents or much about him. Growing up he was her closest friend and an older brother to her, she trusted him and cared for him greatly, but she often had a feeling that he was hiding alot and was much older than he appeared to be. The proof of such thoughts was walking up the stairs ahead of her and then down the hallway to the right and leading her to a room across the hall from where she could tell the others were gathered. He hadn't aged a day since the last time she saw him and he never aged in all the years she'd known him either. Others would find it frightening, but she couldn't find it in herself to be scared of someone that protected her and had saved her life on more than one occastion.

He lightly knocked on the door before he opened it and held it open for Winry to enter the room. She was a little taken back by the seemingly mature appearance of the room. Instead of seeing dolls and childrens books customary for the room of an eight year old little girl she found a bookshelf, a desk, a simple decore to the room, and no signs that this was the room of a little girl in sight.

The bed was situated against the left wall in the center, the desk across from that, the bookshelf along the back wall, and a small dresser decorated with pictures in handcrafted frames and a stack of thick books. The little girl was seated on the end of her bed, her legs crossed indian style wearing a simple, light blue dress with her hair tied back in a ponytail. Winry stopped once she was fully inside the room upon meeting the little girls gaze. She felt completely stunned by the burning knowledge and intelligence in those blue eyes, eyes as blue and expressive as that of Naruto and his grandmother.

Winry was once again startled by the girls smile, it lit up her eyes and her face and appeared like the smile of an eight year old, innocent, little girl. She jumped off the bed and ran across the room immediately wrapping her arms around Winry's waist as though she were a long lost friend she hadn't seen in years. "Winry," her sweet voice cried into her stomach as she nuzzled her midsection.

Winry patted the little girls head with a warm smile even though she was stunned at the enthusiastic greeting and the familiarity the child seemed to have towards her. Alyssa pulled back and let Winry go then stared up into her eyes, her smile still in place. "You're Eddie's friend." Alyssa said it as a statement, not a question and again Winry was unnerved by the knowing look in her deep blue eyes.

Winry nodded unable to find her voice for a moment. Alyssa grabbed her hand and pulled Winry over to her bed where she sat down and pulled Winry down onto the bed to sit next to her. Winry looked up at the sound of the door closing and felt out of place at seeing that Riku had left the two girls alone. She heard the slightly louder sounds of the voices across the hall for a moment before she heard a door close and the sounds were muffled to an indincerable sound once more.

"Naruto-san is back, we have a whole family again."

Winry regarded the girl curiously, she seemed to talk like an eight year old, but her eyes told of someone much older than eight years old. She looked only eight, which she found interesting considering that Riku did not appear any older than she remembered him to be and idly wondered just how long this little girl had looked eight years old.

"Yes, he's back," Winry whispered, her voice was a little shaky but she was glad that she found her voice once more.

"All the families are uniting, are you going to join us too?"

Winry was confused by the question and it seemed to have shown in her expression for Alyssa continued.

"The families are uniting. Now that our family is whole again we can help more. Will you help too?"

Winry licked her dry lips, "Help with what?"

"Help us stop the bad guys of course. They are dangerous, but you can still help. Your family used to be friends with my family, the same as Eddie's family."

Winry digested what Alyssa said before she began to reply, "Aly? Can I call you Aly?" At the little girls nod she continued, "Well Aly, I don't think I understand what you're asking me. Can you explain who the bad guys are and why you think I could possibly help with stopping them?"

Alyssa watched her for a moment seeming to weigh her words carefully and try to think of a way to make Winry understand. She gazed into Winry's eyes intensely that made Winry feel as though the little girl could see her very soul and then she nodded and said in a manner that told Winry indefinitely that Alyssa was no ordinary eight year old girl and was much older than she appeared. The sweet sound of her voice took on a more mature tone like one you would expect from a teenage girl and the manner of which she spoke was more sophisticated than before. Winry could only listen and watch in stunned silence trying to wrap her mind around the phenomenom that was this little girl.

"Edward was taken by the orginization, he is in grave danger right now. Everyone that he knows, who all happen to be here presently and known to work with you and Mr. Havoc are also at risk. The dangers this dark group presents is great and they need to be stopped before all hope is lost. You are different from the others, as my brother realized when he first saw you. You possess a different power than they do, instead of having powers that can be seen and can be used offesively against threats, you have the power to heal"  
Winry wanted to interupt her and say that she was a nurse, that she had no supernatural abilities like the others, but the sharp gaze in Mari's eyes stopped her from saying a word.

"Your power comes from within, it is the same for Miss Hawkenson, the woman you have worked closely with for a while. She has the power to protect and you the power to heal."

"How do you know this, what do you mean?"

"You have always been able to heal wounds no one else was capable of doing. You have the ability to give someone their life back, to give them legs to stand on and arms to use to defend themselves. I speak of the automail that your grandmother started to teach you, a science and medicine that you continued to study in private. You can also heals the wounds of the heart. Miss Hawkenson protects those around her and the innocent. She has an inner strength very similar to your own. Your compassion for humanity gives you both the strength you need to protect and heal."

Silence fell in the room and Winry tried to make sense of everything the girl had said, tried to understand what she meant. Even though the words made sense, she couldn't believe that she had such power as the girl said. She also wondered how the girl knew about the automail, it was underdeveloped, untested, something her grandmother and her mother had started but never managed to finish. Growing up she was taught about medicine and studied the craft which her grandmother began, she even continued researching and constructing more solid and consistence, more workable and possible, designs and formed an outline for making automail to replace limbs instead of prosthetics.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Uzumaki was completely silent, he couldn't wrap his mind around what they were saying and found it all hard to believe. He had Inuzuka there, who was confirming what they said and even telling of events he remembered from their ealier childhood that coincided with what Tsunade and Jaraiya said. When Riku came into the room and began to tell him what happened that day he lost his parents Naruto saw it vividly in his mind as though he were reliving it all over again. He sat on the couch with his hands in his hair, his head hung, and his elbows resting on his knees trying to make sense of all that he was told.

He had lived much longer than the nineteen years he thought he'd lived, he and Kiba had grown up together as children as they both aged at the same pace and when they hit a certain age they aged like human children. From then on they aged very slowly compared to others. Jaraiya and Tsunade were not only the parents of Riku and Mari, who was in the room across the hall, they were also his grandparents and the parents of his father, Minato Namikaze.

When Tsunade and Jaraiya began their story and recounting of his childhood and watching him grow up they even told him of how his father had grown up and showed him photo albums after photo albums of proof to what they said. At first they told him about a powerful clan, one aged slower and had overwhelming strength and promise that had to be tuned and shaped. The other clan was also powerful but the possessed the ability to heal, regenerative healing abilties that dimmed with age. Naruto had asked how his parents died if they were part of these two clans.

His answer was that being descendant from these two clans did not make one immortal. They were superhuman, but mortal and could die human deaths. They aged slower, but it was obvious that they still aged considering the appearance of the two claiming to be his grandparents. As he let everything sink in he found a reserve, something that seemed to clear his mind and he finally removed his hands from his hair and looked up at Jaraiya who was sitting in a chair across from him with Tsunade seated on the arm of the chair. Both of them were watching him intently and seemed to relax a bit when they noticed that he was about to say something.

Uzumaki was hesitant to speak but one glance at Inuzuka seated next to him gave him the boost he needed. He didn't need to ask about his childhood, his family, his past, he was curious about how much they knew about what was going on now. He wanted to know if they knew anything about his best friend and was curious as to why they seemed fond of him as well as protective.

"What do you know about Ed?"

Despite popular belief, Uzumaki wasn't as oblivious as he led others to believe. He saw the hesitation in their gazes, the tensing of Jaraiya's body, the hardness and ageless look in his eyes, and he saw the true age of his grandfather from that question. They did know something and if anything, he was determined to know what it was. He had to know what was going on, needed to know the extent of the danger his best friend was in as much as he wanted to know why he and everyone else brought to Munich were in danger. There was something evil, dark, brooding, and sinister going on and he was determined to find out what and stop it with everything he had.

Riku moved to sit down on the couch next to Inuzuka and Uzumaki noticed a curious look in his eyes. He suddenly found that he knew Riku was much older than thirteen and had remained looking thirteen for longer than should be customary from what he knew of the clans. He also found that he knew it was the same with Alyssa, Riku's younger sister, who was stuck as an eight year old.

He turned his gaze back to regard Jaraiya and waited with a patience he didn't usually posses for the older man to find the words to answer his question.

"Ed . . . he is deeply involved in what is taking place and threatening the lives of all Daizen as well as the lives of everyone on this continent. It began in a world unlike this one, but similar in a few ways. Both governments were corrupt and alchemy existed. But in this other world alchemy was the primary source of power there and magic did not exist."

Tsunade placed a comforting, supportive hand on his shoulder to urge him to continue. Even with her support his voice grew heavy with regret and grief and his eyes were clouded in the same emotions. Uzumaki watched him intently, listening to every word he had to say with rapt attention that seemed to unsettle Inuzuka beside him for he felt him shudder lightly beside him.

"I was a traveler, was not of this world and a fool while I was there. I met Ed's father while I was journeying around that world and we ended up diving into the complexity that is alchemy. I was no older than thirty at the time and yet still naive. Hoenhiem developed an unhealthy obsession with studying the powers of a stone. This stone granted inmeasurable power but it was tainted in bloodlust, murder, and sins and was said to corrupt anyone that created or used it. He was not an exception, it twisted his soul, corroded his heart, and poisoned his mind."

Tsunade took a deep breath and continued for him having heard this story enough and knowing the extent of how deeply it wounded Jaraiya. "We failed in stopping him from making another stone after finding the remains of one. He desolated the entire city, killed thousands, created abominations using that stone and saught to take over a world other than his own, one that presented him with more power and more fuel to empower the stone."

Jaraiya contined with a heavy sigh, a heavy heart, and morose tone; "He removed the memories that his two eldest son's had of their lives there and forced all of us into this world. He abandoned his family and grew to resent them once he learned that the memories of his sons' returned when they reached thirteen years of age. He was never able to erase his wife's memories but she died an early death as did his youngest son. I read that they died of medical conditions but I believe it was the price for crossing the gate."

"Gate . . . thirteen," Uzumaki mumbled as what he was told sank in. That was why Ed had suddenly changed, he'd seemed older, much older after he turned thirteen. He was even more determined to find his father, now he knew why. He understood why his best friend had never told him about his past, why he was so driven to find his father, he wanted to stop him, stop his father from repeating the horrors he had on the world that Ed was originally from. The gate, what was that? He never understood alchemy, there were too many things that went into alchemy, it was too complex and he preffered the use of brute strength of the power of alchemy.

"What is the gate?"

"It is the gateway to which the energy used to power alchemy is channeled," Riku answered in monotone. Uzumaki looked to him as Riku continued.

"Since this world is different from that of the world Ed is from, the gate also channels some of the magic used here. But there are powers that cannot be channeled nor controlled by the gate. Alchemy has always been controlled by the gate, the rule of equilvalent exchanged demands its' pressence and interference."

"Is the gate evil or anything?" Inuzuka was the one to ask this question and there was a quiver of uncertainess and weariness in his voice.

Riku shook his head, "No, it is not tainted by humanity so has no sense of right and wrong, only balance."

"In order to create something, something of equal value must be paid," came a smooth voice from the doorway. Everyone turned startled at the sound and Uzumaki grinned to see Uchiha standing there regarding them with cool and calculating gaze. He quickly took in the expressions as well as the intelligence he could see in their eyes before he looked back to Uzumaki. He found that he felt calmed, as though a brewing storm within him was sated as obsidian eyes locked with bright blue. The grin his arrival brought to the blonds face brought a warmth in the pit of his stomach and once again he wanted to curse at the steadily growing feelings he could no longer repress when it came to the blond.

His eyes locked onto the couple in the chair when both of them rose to their feet, along with Riku and looked at him intensely, challenging him it seemed. Uchiha smirked and said with a hint of arrogance and certainty in his tone, "Namikaze's are hardly a threat to an Uchiha, I am here to speak with Uzumaki."

He was met with hardened glares and narrowed his eyes at the challenge. Uzumaki got to his feet and crossed the room swiftly to stand in front of Uchiha, he regared the occupants of the room with a grin and said with his usual cheerfulness, "It's alright, I need to clear my head anyway. Thanks for the chat."

Uchiha's glare was directed at the back of Uzumaki's head when his wrist was seized firmly and he was pulled out of the room, down the stairs, and then outside of the pub. Uzumaki said over his shoulder to him after releasing a sigh of relief, "Thanks Sas' I needed to get out of there so I could think."

Uchiha wanted to pull his wrist free but just before doing so he was pulled down a narrow alleyway and found himself slammed into a wall and a steady, heated gaze locking with his irritated and angry one. He was startled enough to widen his eyes slightly when Uzumaki stepped away and leaned back against the wall opposite the one Uchiha had been shoved into. Uchiha knew that he shouldn't ask, was raised not care about others or concern himself with matters like feelings and emotions . . . but he felt his chest tighten and a twisting pain that grew with the passing of each breath and heartbeat settle in him from the sight of Uzumaki's distress.

There was such a heaviness about him that sagged his shoulders, shadowed his eyes and seemed to drain the energy Uchiha was used to seeing in the cheerful blond that he actually straightened and stepped towards him. He would have been horrofied by his own actions was it not for the insistent need he felt to comfort the blond. When Uzumaki slid down the wall with his knees to his chest and his hands clenching in his hair Uchiha closed the distance and knelt down on the ground in front of him.

He felt as though he was outside of himself, as though his body was moving of its' own accord and as though someone else was speaking with his voice with genuine concern he was never aware his voice could possess.

"Naruto . . . " When he recieved no response his hand moved to tug at Uzumaki's right hand and he shocked himself again by the tenderness in his touch as he pulled a tan hand from blond locks. His voice took on a softer sound, the concern still there, "Naruto look at me."

Again, he recieved no answer and his other hand moved as the hand still holding Uzumaki's in his own laced their fingers together to grip a smooth skin and tilt his head up. Uchiha felt as though a huge ball of cotton had been forced into his mouth and that he'd swallowed it to cause a lump in his throat before knotting his stomach together painfully. Such torment, a violent storm of emotions swirled in those blue eyes that Uchiha had to lick his lips and take a deep breath to find his voice.

"What did you learn," he asked quietly, worried that if he spoke too loudly or said the wrong thing that Uzumaki would lose control or possibly pull away, he did not feel okay with either result. It was frightening, this change in both himself and this blond haired man. He was never one to concern himself with the feelings of others, never one to try and console or comfort anyone or coax them into sharing anything with him, but when it came to Uzumaki he could do nothing else. The impulsiveness of his actions as well as the actions themselves were new to him, something that had never occured with anyone he'd ever met or even those he considered his friends. Why was he so driven to ease Naruto's pain, why was it that his pain actually caused Sasuke physical pain?

Uzumaki sighed heavily and answered in a hushed and heavy voice, "Everything really."

Uchiha raised an eyebrow, "Everything?"

Uzumaki squeezed his hand in his own and averted his gaze, "I know my past and Ed's now, things are a lot more serious than I thought they were."

Uchiha felt some of his old self return at the revelation and his mind raced with possibilities to the full extent of what Uzumaki referred to. "What do you mean by that?"

"Ed's really at the center of it, he has everything to do with what's going on . . . "

Uchiha turned Uzumaki's head to look at him once more, "The center of it, are you talking about the orginization-"

Uzumaki cut him off with a heated glare and angry voice while at the same time standing up abruptly and forcing Uchiha to fall back, ungracefully on his ass. Uzumaki glared down at Uchiha as onyx eyes glared back agitatedly.

"Of course! Damn it, this is too damn much in one day."

"Well?" Uchiha got to his feet and dusted off his uniform then with a calm expression leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at Uzumaki unflinchingly, no hurt or concern evident in his gaze, his gaze was heavily guarded and calm once more which caused a flicker of hurt and anger to flash in Uzumaki's eyes before he glared with rage.

"Well what?"

"Enlighten me, the center of what, what is going on, what you know."

"How is that any of your business?"

Uchiha almost flinched at the accusation in Uzumaki's tone, and the very slightest of hurt shown in his eyes but was quickly snuffed out before the blond could see it. "Anything about the orginization involves more than just you, me, or Ed." He paused for a moment to let the words sink in and then in retailiation to all the emotions he'd felt in the last few moments as well as the accusation in Uzumaki's voice he added in a emotionless tone; "I don't care about your past or his, I only want information about the orginization."

Instead of feeling satisfaction at the sharper definition of hurt in Uzumaki's expression and his eyes he felt a feirce pang of guilt at the sight. Uzumaki's anger disipated and Uchiha dug his nails into his arms to fight the urge to reach out and the uncharacterstic pull to sooth his words over as gaurded, distant, blue eyes looked back at him steadily.

"If that's all you are after then you should go talk to the owners of the pub."

Uchiha uncrossed his arms and moved to do just that, but before he stepped fully out of the alleyway he heard an almost hateful mutter of, "Bastard," from Uzumaki. Uchiha didn't break his stride or let the quilt he felt reach his expression or his eyes, the only sign that it bothered him at all was that he'd clenched his fists so tightly he'd drawn blood. He was still very unsettled about how he felt such a strong need to comfort Uzumaki, about his actions and the tone of his voice at the time, Uchiha's didn't do things like that, they never allowed emotions to show in their eyes or seep into their voices. Everyone was to be regarded with cool indifference.

The truth was, he never was able to regard the blond haired, blue eyed, energetic, often obnoxious man with cool indifference. He always got under his skin, always made him feel, and he was fully, and thoroughly unnerved by the sheer intensity he felt for the blond. Uchiha's didn't love or feel anything towards one person, they didn't care for someone else to a point where they wanted them to be happy and would do anything to protect them and remain at their side. He paused in the street, he had those around them he would die for, those he considered true friends, even if it was a chosen few . . . hadn't he already allowed himself to care?

He ran his hand through his hair with an irritated sigh, this was why he never contemplated how he felt or his emotions, it was frustrating. He was an Uchiha, he was raised to act a certain way and keep everyone at a distance, he wasn't going to change that because he felt infatuated-_Wait, what? It's . . . damn- Why am I dwelling on this, it's dropped. Nothing is going to happen, there's-it's futile to try and-_ His thoughts trailed and no matter how much he tried he still couldn't convince himself that he truly didn't want 'something' to happen, that he wanted that night to repeat itself without the two of them getting interrupted. He already felt that he cared less and less about the threat Balenst had made to him before, he was just one man. He held no alliances to this country-_but others would need their help._ Great, now he was thinking like the blond idiot all this mess had started with.

He took a deep breath and schooled his features then made his way back towards the pub, he distantly heard Mustang calling out to him and turned to regard him. His eyes didn't turn to watch Mustang make his way towards him, instead he found his gaze looking beyond him, searching for shocking, blond, spikey hair and found disappointment settle in his stomach when all that met his gaze was an empty street. When Mustang joined him he turned and continued to the pub without meeting his questioning gaze and refused to comment when asked if something was on his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, or the thumbnails used. Those belong to Kishimoto-sensei, Arakawa-sama, and their respective artists.**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome._

**_Additional warning: Violent images, language, dark themes._ Also note, _disturbing content ahead_.  
**

_

* * *

  
In a haze of pain  
Within the seemingly endless darkness . . .  
One must find inner strength.  
A power within ourselves . . .  
Never give up. Never surrender._

**  
Chapter 11**

_  
Three Months and One Week Later_

The sound of water dripping onto the ground seemed louder and more pronounced while he was surrounded in a dark void too thick to make out the look of the cell he was in. But, he knew the exact width and length of the cell, they were all the same. Every one of them had filthy, freezing, concrete floors. The walls were slick with water leaking from broken pipes in the attack. A dirty mattress was placed along the left wall in the corner of the twelve by fourteen foot cell. (3.6576m by 4.2672m) He sat against the opposite wall, stubbornly refusing to lay down on the matted, torn, old mattress. He had one knee pulled up against his chest and the other stretched out before him. His forehead rested on his head and his hands were limply at his side. He didn't care that while sitting on the floor he was only sure to get even more soiled than he already was. Time seemed unimportant in this place, it seemed ages ago that he'd woken up to find he was in the one place he used to have nightmares about returning to . . .

_**Flashback**_

_He woke from a haze to be greeted by sharp, piecing pain that felt as if both fire and glass coursed through his entire body. He tried to move and found that his body wasn't listening to him, the haze kept him still and he wished with everything he had that the fog numbing his mind would numb the pain. He tried to open his eyes and assess where he was but found that his eyelids were too heavy and that his brain wouldn't give the command. He felt ice cold panic take over and tried desperately to get his body to move, his eyes to open, his voice to work, but no matter how hard he tried his body remained still, his eyes closed, and his mouth shut._

_His chest felt like it was on fire with every quick, panicked breath he took and he wanted to yell out when he felt something prick his right shoulder and the upper part of his left thigh. He wanted to sigh with relief as the pain dulled and the burning, cutting pain was eased away slowly. He couldn't help but feel a lag in his right arm and left leg, it was like a void or a heaviness but he couldn't identify or remember why he should feel that way. He felt the comfortable numbness spread and panic nearly seized him again before he found himself falling into the dark abyss of a deep sleep._

_When he woke once more he found that his body was more responsive and when he tried to open his eyes his eyelids moved, blinking out the sleep and he was finally able to see where he was. When he was greeted with a dark, damp ceiling he wished he hadn't opened his eyes. He tried to sit up but found that he was restrained and that his right arm and left leg took too long to respond, longer than they should. There was weight in his arm and leg, an awkwardness, something was wrong with how they moved. He looked at his right arm and then to his left leg with numbing shock, his blood turning to ice in his veins, his mind frozen, his breath caught in his throat. That was when he remembered what happened . . . His father, alchemy, excruciating pain, a blood curling scream echoing all around him . . . he was vaguely aware that the scream was his own and growled in rage._

_He looked to the fake, replacement limbs again, the anger making his breath come in short, quick intervals as it festered and spread through him. He felt his blood boiling and heat fueled by pure, murderous, white hot rage coursed through him and centered in his left hand as he made a fist. He looked up startled at the blue glow of light and snatched his hand away from the melting cuff and chain that had restrained his left hand. He stared at his left hand trying to figure out what he'd done but then a smirk formed on his face and he let the rage course through him and focused the heat into his hand again and held it above the chain and cuff around his right wrist. When blue flames melted through the metal he pulled his now free, prosthetic hand free and repeated the process with his legs. He sat up and turned on the bed so that his legs hung over the side._

_Looking around the room with the aid of another blue flame he saw that he on a bed with a metal frame and smirked an idea coming to mind. First, he needed to get his other limbs to listen to him, there was a serious lag in his movements. He looked down at the fake arm covered in a rubber cover and clenched his shaking left hand as he reached for the beginning of the cover stretched across his fake arm. His fingers curled around the flesh like material and made peel it back but pulled back and decided against it at the last minute, he really didn't want to see whatever constructed the prosthetic limb yet._

_Instead he rested his left hand on the bed and decided he needed to get used to the fake limbs, figure out how to move them and try to block out the throbbing pain he still felt coursing through him. He had overexerted himself and now that his anger was receding he found that he still felt a fog in his mind, preventing him from thinking clearly. He didn't know if it was the shock or something else that muddled his mind. The first thing he tried was flexing the fingers, which aggravated him because thinking about it did nothing and he had to concentrate to get the fingers to twitch._

How in the hell had he moved the limbs so easily before without concentrating on moving them? Fuck. _He narrowed his eyes at his right hand and grimaced when the fingers only continued to twitch. When he tried to flex the his wrist or lift his arm the limbs only twitched. _Fucking hell, why is it so damn hard to move the damn things when they are attached to my fucking body?

_He turned his attention to his left leg and tried the same thing, with the same results. As he continued to try and command the limbs the plan he'd had earlier faded from his mind and he became completely consumed with getting the fake limbs to listen to his commands. After seemingly hours he finally managed to completely lift the fingers and toes in his hands and couldn't help but to feel accomplishment at the small feat, it gave him to confidence that he could manage to move again. The swelling pride he felt made him act too rashly and he tried to stand up only to fall to the ground and instinctually reach out to catch himself as the left leg refused to support his weight or listen to his command. His left hand managed to catch him but the right one fell as limp as the left leg had, refusing to support his weight._

_He sighed exasperated and rolled over so that he now lay on his back on the floor looking up at the ceiling. The dim light over head blinked on and off above him and he stared into the light blankly. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought, it took all of his concentration just to get the damn fingers and toes to move, how was he supposed to manage to control the rest of the limbs? It would take him months to manage to control the limbs and having to split his concentration to do so was going to be difficult._

_He took a deep breath and took the time to think about his options and what he was going to do about being kept in this hell of a place. He couldn't leave, he knew that much, if he did they were going to go after everyone he knew and little could be done if all of them were captured. He couldn't destroy too much of this place or beat the living shit out of any of the workers in this place, but he could make their lives a living hell and be completely difficult and stubborn, make them fight to get him to do anything. But the fake limbs narrowed down what he could do and how much he could fight back against them. The weight of them was heavier than his real limbs and he couldn't feel the floor beneath them, no sense of touch in the limbs at all. He absently moved his hand to touch the prosthetic arm and noticed that it was just as cold as the floor._

Cold, and no sense of touch, just fucking great. How am I supposed to work with that? I know they won't kill me here, the sick doctor here likes toying with me too much for that, obviously or he wouldn't have put me in one of the few cells that actually has a damn light in it. _He turned his head and took in the appearance of the room, the walls were a dark grey, and brick, but they looked as though they had this clear slime on them, like water was running down the walls. He could distantly hear the dripping of water in the far corner and he could make out a puddle of something in the left corner by the heavy, metal door. The room was about fifteen feet in width, and dragging his eyes along the wall the bed rested against to find that it was the same length. It was a sizable room, larger than any he had stayed in the last time he was in this place._

_He looked back to the blinking light and went back to his thoughts._ As long as it is mostly likely going to take me to get these damn limbs to listen to me there's little I can actually do. _That in itself pissed him off to no end, he hated being helpless and hated admitting to himself that he could do nothing about his situation even more. He was a person of action, sitting back and letting things happen and not doing anything about it was not something he could bring himself to do. But for the time being he had no choice at all about it._

_He turned his head at the sound of the door being unlocked and opening, the brightness from the stronger light in the hallway blinding him for a moment. He would have sat up, but seeing as how two of his limbs were completely useless at the moment he just laid there. He recognized Yakushi at once and grimaced at the wheel chair the silver haired, bi-spectacled bastard was pushing into the room, his eyes darkened in spite as he saw the knowing smirk and gleam on the pale mans' face. This was where the true strength of his will and test of his stubbornness started._

_**End of Flashback**_

He looked up at the sharp sound of the door being unlocked and brought a hand up when the door opened and light poured into the room from the hallway. It took him all this time to get the prosthetics to move as he wanted them to. His pride as well as his own stubbornness and determination to make things as blatantly difficult for anyone that dared to touch him, hit him, gag, tie, restrain, drug, or so much as do a damn thing to him made it even easier to move his fake limbs. It seemed that determination, the need to fight back caused the two prosthetics to move subconsciously and listen to his commands. Once his body adjusted to them he was able to gain control over them easier.

Once his eyes adjusted golden eyes glared darkly at the silhouette standing in the doorway. The light illuminated the pale contrast between his flesh arm and the poor prosthetic of his right arm and left leg. Both limbs were covered with a glove like material to hide the metal joints and construction, but the fake flesh was already torn and covered in dirt, grime, and dried blood. The grey tunic he was forced to wear was nearly black with his blood and the dirt and dust that covered it. Golden hair was grey and brown in places, tangled from more dried blood and lack of being washed or brushed.

Beneath all the dirt, dried blood, and grime that paled his skin were cuts, burns, incisions, and bruises he received for fighting back, talking back, and from countless times spent on an operating table or hospital room where tests were run, drugs were pumped into his veins, and experiments were done on him. He had expected the treatment he received, even the minimal food and water and the lack of bathing, but he loathed every bit of it. No matter how much he expected the treatment in this hell, he was determined to fight everyone tooth and nail. As much as he hated it, he knew he wouldn't leave, never try to escape, he would die before he would let any of his friends or anyone else have to come here because he left.

The man standing in the doorway was well known to him, the feeling of hatred was mutual between them. He continued to be difficult and fight and it pissed the glasses wearing guy off to a point where he felt that small amount of satisfaction so continued to be as difficult as possible. An angry undertone was in the man's sharp and cold voice as he glared at blond darkly, "Get up, the doctor wants to see you."

He scoffed and slowly stretched his arms over his head before he pushed himself to his feet. Once he was standing he stretched out the muscles in his back, squared his shoulders, and walked with an arrogant confidence over to the door. Unlike some of the other prisoners here, he completely refused to walk with his head down or let them think he feared any of them here. He brushed past Yakushi and stepped into the brightly, well kept hallway, his fake foot clanked on the tile floor. It hadn't taken him very long to get used to the fake limbs, but he still hated that he had them. The thought of how he lost them made him grit his teeth and his blood boil with hatred and rage, he was going to get the bastard back if he ever saw him again.

Yakushi shoved him in the shoulder to get him to walk down the hallway. He held his ground and didn't move until Yakushi had closed and relocked his cell door, then he walked down the hall ahead him. He gave no reaction to the heated glare digging into his back as he walked down the hall confidently, he knew where he was going as he had to pay the 'doctor' a visit at least once a week.

Once they walked the length of the hallway he turned right at the end and headed for the other end of the hallway. Yakushi moved in front of him when he reached for the door to the stairway that led to the lower floor where the offices were and opened the door. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him forward, but he quickly and violently jerked his arm away with a glare. One thing that did bother him above all the experiments, the drugs, lack of food and water, bothered him even more than the fact that he hadn't had a decent shower since he'd arrived was the physical contact. He was never comfortable with it and he was sure he never would be. He did smirk as he followed Yakushi down the stairs as he thought of how they had to completely restrain him when they wanted to punish him for fighting back.

Chains, cuffs, a chair bolted to the floor, even a gag because he was not above biting. Punishment was a kinder word for what they did though. Whips, knives, pokers, they would whip, burn, cut, stab, and hit you when you could do nothing to defend yourself, it was torture to be honest. The physical abuse was not something that couldn't effect him, he had just adapted a resolve to never let them pull a sound from him or see how much they were actually hurting him. He did still have his pride and he had proved more than once to be stubborn, why not live up to that?

They came to a door that led to another floor and he followed Yakushi through it. This floor gave the same impression as the upper floor. White tiles, walls, and doors, it was kept clean and there were no windows to allow anyone to appear inside the rooms. At the end of the hallway was a door with the name plate [b]Dr. O. Magen.[/b] He scoffed at the sight of it once he was close enough to read it. Yakushi looked at him over his shoulder and he met his eyes squarely but refrained from saying anything. He smirked when Yakushi looked away. Once they stood before the door Yakushi opened it and then he shoved the blond inside and closed the door behind him.

Elric looked across the room to the pale man seated behind the desk. His long black hair was left loose, his arms resting on his chair as he reclined back in the black leather chair comfortably, a smile curled his lips as his slit, yellow eyes looked into golden eyes.

"Have a seat," came his hissing voice which made Elric shudder with disgust. He detested the sick pedophile across from him. He was obsessed with science and teenage boys, but he was sure the sick man had gone after males younger than their teens. He crossed the room slowly, cautious and waiting for the man to suddenly move or make his way towards him. When he arrived at the red leather chair in front of the desk the doctor only watched him intently. It made his skin crawl, but at least he wasn't trying anything today, yet.

He refused to relax in the chair and sat with his back rigid and his hands clenched in his lap. He refused to speak no matter how much he wanted to break the silence. He kept his eyes on the doctor, waiting for any sign that he was going to move. After a few minutes passed the man spoke calmly to him.

"Your father requests to see our progress with you." Elric felt his stomach twist with both anger and dread and when the doctor laughed quietly behind his desk he assumed the emotions must have shown in his eyes. "Indeed I was certain this would not be good news to you. However, I made a request from him in exchange for allowing him to see you."

Dread and worry settled in his stomach but still he remained silent.

"He is fully aware of my primary objective and therefore has agreed to my terms. In exchange I have granted him some quality time with you and as he will be arriving soon, Yakushi will take you to get cleaned up."

Elric bit his tongue to refrain from asking the question that he truly wished to ask. _What was your condition, what the hell have the two of you done now?_ He could see the satisfaction, the excitement in the paler man's eyes. He knew what it meant, they were bringing someone else here. He rose to his feet angrily and slammed his hands on the desk, "What the fuck are you assholes getting at!? I was told that once you had me you would leave everyone else alone!"

The doctor licked his lips and watched Elric hungrily, his expression forcing the blond to pull back in revulsion even as he continued to glare heatedly at the man. "You lied, both of you, you were never planning on keeping everyone out of this!"

A curt nod from the man then he got to his feet and walked around the desk. Elric moved back away from him, he wasn't stupid enough to try and get out of the office, Yakushi was sure to hold him down and make it impossible for him to fight back. He always carried tranquilizers with him in his damn pockets. He backed into a wall as the doctor stepped closer to him. He glared into his pale face with hatred as pale hands slammed against the wall behind him on either side of his head.

"Of course we did." Elric was relieved when the man pulled back but his breath left him in a rush when he was suddenly grabbed by the throat, lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall. His threatening growl of, "Let go of me," was ignored as those snake like eyes locked on his darkened golden ones. He reared his head back smacking it violently against the wall and making spots swim in his vision when the paler man leaned forward, invading his personal space. He could feel the mans' breath on his skin and felt his skin crawl at the closeness as the man all but hissed, "Don't worry boy, you're still a favorite specimen around here."

A strong shiver passed through him despite his determination to not show how much this man unnerved him. A smirk curved Orochimaru's lips before he released Elric. He slid down the wall with his left hand on his throat but he remained standing and glaring at the man making his way back to his desk. Once the doctor took his seat behind the desk once more he said without looking up, "Enjoy you visit. Once it ends, we are going to begin phase three of your treatment."

Elric had no idea what that meant, but he was sure it wasn't something to look forward to. He knew the dismissive actions and so walked over to the door and walked out of the office. Yakushi led him towards the stairs once more and he was surprised that he was led further downstairs to the actual hospital instead of back to his cell. Usually, when any of them were allowed to bathe they were given a bucket of water, a rag, and if they were lucky a bar of soap and had to wash in their cells. The fact that he was being led to the actual hospital could mean he was going to be allowed to take a real bath and if he was quick enough he could swipe some real clothes.

Then a thought arose, he was being led downstairs, and someone else was being brought here that was supposed to have been spared. He looked at Yakushi's back, he could take the older man even with his injuries. Though he'd lost some weight he hadn't been here long enough to lose all of his strength and he kept to exercising when he had enough energy to do so. At the moment adrenaline from his anger coursed through him and momentarily dimmed the drugs in his system. He couldn't use alchemy with the drugs in his blood, they had to wear off, but they were never going to do that here considering that they kept him constantly drugged up with whatever it was that nullified his alchemy.

But alchemy wasn't all he was capable of, he knew that much the last time he was here. But then so did they because he was sure they had records from those that were here under a different doctor. However, he'd made discoveries about his abilities while he was here that they didn't know about, or if they did they didn't have a drug to nullify them yet. He could use magic just like alchemy, only without the greater cost of energy and less quick thinking. He'd found that magic was controlled by your thoughts, the power of your mind and the strength of your will. Well, he was damn determined to make sure no one else fell into his fathers' or anyone from the organizations' hands. He had to get out of here alive if he was to tell everyone what was going on. Plus, he'd already promised to himself that he was going to get back to his best friend and tell them the whole story.

He followed behind Yakushi as they made their way to an empty hospital room, he brushed past Yakushi and into the empty room when Yakushi opened one of the doors. He looked around taking in the hospital bed, the small bathroom, and the table over by the bed with a drawer in it. He walked over to the table and opened the drawer to find only a pair of boxers, he pulled them out deciding he would like a clean pair of boxers at the very least. He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door in Yakushi's face when he made to enter the bathroom to keep an eye on him.

He flipped the lock on the door when Yakushi banged on the door, "Open up Elric."

"Go to hell Yakushi, you're not watching me shower you perverted-four-eyed-freak."

Yakushi banged on the door once more, "I mean it Elric, open the damn door."

Elric closed the toilet lid and dropped the boxers on top of it then he turned the water on in the tub before he looked around the room ignoring Yakushi banging on the door and angry demands for him to open the door. He smirked when he noticed that the ceiling could easily provide and escape route. He could use the vents to get out of this room and make his way to another empty room, he needed some damn clothes. He turned back to the bathtub and sighed, he wanted to take that bath, but if he waited too long he was sure Yakushi would be able to pick the lock on the door or pull it off its' hinges. Despite looking like a bookworm and a nerd, Yakushi proved to be strong when he wanted to be.

Elric climbed on top of the sink as silently as he could and jumped up, he was mindful to focus a little bit of wind magic beneath his feet to give him the right leverage to reach the ceiling so he could pull the vent open with his right hand. He pulled himself up into the vent and cursed under his breath at the noise he made. The door to the bathroom was forced open then but Elric was two steps ahead of him, again he focused magic to course through him and tucked his arms at his side and kept his legs together to make sure he didn't catch any sharp, metal edges flew through the vent before Yakushi could reach up and stop him.

Elric raised his head to pay attention to where he was going and turned right at the end then left at the end of that tunnel. He turned another right when his eyes noticed light pouring into the vents ahead and found that he was heading towards a vent that led outside and dipped down. He moved faster and brought his arms up to shield his face as he crashed through to the outside.

He couldn't help but laugh, he'd felt as though he could fly. The interruption of his concentration nearly sent him falling to the ground in a heap. He caught himself at the last minute to land safely on the ground. Running his hand through his hair with a relieved sigh he looked around him to make sure the cost was clear before setting off in a run towards the library. He smirked arrogantly as he went, _Fucking evil guys, always lying and screwing you over after they make you suffer, typical_.

* * *

Mustang looked up when the office door was thrown open and an out of breath private entered the room looking disheveled. Everyone got to their feet to regard him and it was Havoc who walked over to him and addressed him, "What's going on?"

Houton regained his breath before he stood and looked at Havoc, "There's a commotion going on in the heart of the city. I thought you ought to know."

Havoc nodded and turned sharply when the phone began to ring, he made for the phone but Mustang answered before he could. "Lieutenant Colonel Mustang speaking."

"Sir," Mustang immediately recognized the voice of Fuery. "There is something going on over here. I haven't found out what yet, but apparently a fugitive has escaped from the hospital and the city has turned into a battle zone."

Mustang smirked, his intuition told him exactly who it was. Considering the information he obtained from a long talk with Inuzuka, Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman, Hawkenson, and Uzumaki late last night at the pub he was certain he knew what was going on. Mustang looked over at Hawkenson, Uzumaki, Winry, Inuzuka, and Uchiha seated at the table watching him curiously. When he looked to them they got to their feet and made their way towards the desk.

"Sergeant, you Breda, and Falman should make your way here immediately. Now would be the opportune time for you to decide your alliances, I believe things are about to become very intense around here."

"Sir?"

"Please just do as I ask Sergeant."

"Yes sir."

Mustang hung up the phone and turned to find everyone in the room looking at him and waiting to hear his instructions. He leaned back against the front of the desk with his arms crossed and said in a commanding tone that made everyone straighten and look at him attentively.

"Everyone needs to prepare for a fight. Make sure that everyone is armed and alert the soldiers here," He looked to Havoc and Houton. Both of them saluted and turned, leaving the office without a word. Mustang then looked to Hawkenson and Winry, "The two of you prepare to tend to any wounded and make yourselves armed as well." They exchanged glances with one another before nodding and heading out of the office.

"Everyone else, it will be up to us to make sure this place become a fort, a place where we can remain safe." He looked to Uchiha, "Do whatever you can to increase the defense here." Uchiha walked out of the office without a word.

"Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Hyuga, and Subaku, head outside and try to intercept any soldiers that may be attacking Elric or may pose as a threat to anyone here."

Uzumaki grinned, exchanged a glance with a grinning Inuzuka and then the four of them headed out of the office. Nara looked at him, "Are you certain that it is Elric?"

Mustang nodded, "Yes. I am going to need you to help me keep everyone here alive. While I go make sure everyone is ready to fight, which I am sure is going to happen I want you to make a call for me."

Nara raised an eyebrow, "A call?"

Mustang nodded and turned to face the desk, he grabbed a torn piece of paper with the number to the pub written on it given to him by Jaraiya and handed it to Nara. "Call that number and tell them that Mustang requests their assistance here and that Elric is on his way here."

Nara nodded and walked behind the desk picking up the phone while Mustang walked out of the office. Soldiers were running up and down the hall shouting out questions about what was going on and where the ammo and guns were while they pulled on uniform shirts and jackets. Mustang made his way down the stairs to the first floor and was asked by a group of soldiers what was going on. When he informed them that they were preparing to fight against the forces coming here from Central H.Q. and that Elric was on his way they grinned and jumped into action. He made his way to the front room of the library and saw Uchiha drawing complicated arrays on the walls, Havoc was directing soldiers to the basement to gather artillery, Houton was walking around issuing guns and ammo from crates that had previously been brought up to the first floor.

He saw that Hawkenson and Winry were directing soldiers to move beds from rooms into the large room and also moving bookshelves out of the way. They only had five hundred soldiers stationed in this library, but each one was doing their part to help and seemed determined. Mustang let a small smile curl his lips as he started to fully see just how loyal those who worked for Elric were.

He turned to the doors when he heard them being slammed open to find Jaraiya, Tsunade, and a little girl walking into the library. Mustang made his way towards them and shook hands with the adults before looking skeptically at the eight year old girl. When she met his eyes he was surprised by the intelligence they held and looked back to Jaraiya and Tsunade once more.

"Thank you for coming, perhaps you can be of some assistance?"

Jaraiya nodded, "We can, Riku is helping Naruto and Kiba outside, a few soldiers have made their way here."

"They are certain that this is where Ed is headed, but knowing him he will probably rip the Central base apart for fun and then head here."

Mustang had to agree with Tsunade, it was more likely that Elric would want to do as much damage as possible before heading here. That only meant that they would have to make sure that when Elric arrived that he had somewhere safe to go, they had to do everything they could to prevent this place becoming infested with those who fight for the Fuhrer."

Tsunade took her daughters hand and nodded to Mustang, "I am a healer so I will do what I can to help."

Mustang looked over to Winry and Hawkenson, "Those two ladies over there are also healers, I am sure they would appreciate any help you can offer Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade nodded and Mustang's attention was brought to the little girl when she said, "Miss Hawkenson is better at protecting others."

Mustang watched her as her mother led her over to where Winry and Hawkenson were. Mustang turned back to Jaraiya when he said, "Don't let her appearance fool you, she's a lot smarted than she looks."

"Is she also older than she looks?"

Jaraiya smirked, "You could say that, but everyone has qualities that are not predicted upon first glance. What would you have me do?"

"From what I gathered before, you know something about alchemy. If that is so I would ask you to assist Uchiha in improving our defenses here."

Jaraiya's eyes darkened for a moment but he nodded reluctantly and without needing instruction walked straight towards Uchiha who had now moved to the back of the library. Mustang ran a hand through his hair, odds were that without the unique abilities a handful of them possessed they would be completely overpowered. He cleared his throat and decided made his way outside of the building taking his gloves from his pocket and putting them on. If nothing else he could neutralize any fire power from the opposing forces.

He grimaced at the site of thick smoke and sounds of gunfire outside as he stepped out of the building. He flinched when a bullet grazed his cheek and looked to see Uzumaki swiftly run to the soldier aiming a gun straight at him and knock him to the ground roughly with just one punch. Uzumaki looked to him and grinned, "Sorry about that, didn't see him with this damn smoke."

Mustang watched Uzumaki head back towards the thicker parts of the smoke and he took in his surrounding. The buildings around the library were already reduced to rubble and he could distinctively hear screams, shouting, and gunshots in the distance. He stepped onto the street to find that a good number of soldiers were lying on the street, unconscious. He ducked down and shielded his head with his hands when he heard the booming tale of a tank aiming at the building. He looked up after a moment to see smoke and remains from the attack erupting in the air in a cloud overhead. The attack was aimed at the side of the exposed library now that the building beside it was nothing but a pile of rubble.

But when he moved to look he saw no damage was done to the library at all, he smirked once more. It seemed that Uchiha was using more than alchemy to protect the building. He looked back at the sound of approaching footsteps and turned to see an armed platoon standing before him with guns aimed at him. They were at least twenty feet away, which was their first mistake, long range battle was his specialty.

His fingers poised behind his back, ready to snap while he kept his other arm at his side. The soldiers were tense and silent, thinking that their guns were enough of a threat and that he would surrender since he was out numbered. Mustang smirked and withdrew his hand snapping his fingers and causing a controlled explosion of fire alchemy to throw them back and knock them out, their weapons forgotten. Usually, if a soldier was trained right and used to the battlefield, they would fire at the slightest movement. But it was obvious these soldiers were too comfortable with their desk jobs and had forgotten the true survival methods and instincts of a soldier in a war.

He made his way through the smoke and when he came to the break in the street could see the tank fully. There were two tanks and he could make out Inuzuka and Uzumaki taking down the soldiers around the tank to his left while Hyuga and Subaku were silently making quick work of the soldiers around the tank in front of him. They were at least four blocks away and it looked at though the four were having trouble actually stopping the tanks even if the soldiers were easy tasks for them.

Mustang cleared his throat and snapped his fingers to create walls of fire a few feet in front of the tanks and draw their attention before making the fire go out. They finished off the soldiers and much to his surprise they even moved the unconscious and beaten soldiers away from the approaching tanks. It only took a few minutes to move the soldiers a safe distance away from the tanks, but in that time the tanks had moved a block closer as well as aimed their guns straight at him.

Mustang tensed when he heard the guns go off and snapped his fingers to cast a wall of fire around him strong enough to neutralize the bullets. The blast caused him to be knocked to the ground and he covered his head with his hands as more bullets were fired at him. He rolled on the ground so that he was lying on his stomach and poised both of his hands to snap just as the guns were lowered to aim at him.

Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Hyuga, and Subaku were lowering the last of the soldiers against the walls of nearby buildings and looked to him just as he snapped his fingers and hit the tanks directly with his fire alchemy. He heard the alchemy hit the tanks but when the smoke cleared he saw that minimal damage was done to them. He quickly got to his feet ran towards the tank to his left, taking advantage of the buildings that separated the two. He hit the tank with his alchemy several times, each time he was closer and his alchemy should have done more damage, but the damage remained the same. He rolled on the ground to avoid a flurry of bullets and ducked behind an alleyway then looked around the corner of the building only to duck behind it again as more bullets came his way.

He felt a strong shudder run through the ground and heard a loud explosion where the other tank was at and looked up to see the tank flipped over and the barrel of the main gun melted beyond use. He scanned the area to try and locate what caused that but then he felt heat wash over his side and was pulled to look to the tank he was trying to disarm. When the smoke cleared he saw the tank in the same condition and on top of the tank stood someone that brought a genuine smile to his face. Elric.

Elric jumped down and made his way to him as he stepped out of the alleyway and that was when Mustang noticed the condition he was in. Fresh blood ran down his face from a deep gash in his head, his skin was covered in dust, smoke, and scars and there was a slight difference in balance and flexibility to his legs. Not only that, but his tattered right arm and left leg had no blood on it and if he wasn't mistaken there was dull glimmer of metal to the limbs. He grimaced at the sight, realizing that the two limbs were fake. The grayed tunic and torn khaki pants along with the fact that Elric was bare foot and covered in grazes, cuts, and scars and looked paler than he should made him scowl in both anger and disapproval. Elric needed medical attention and if the lack of his usual energy and grace was any indication, he was exhausted.

Elric met his eyes and grinned, the sight looked forced, "Yo, seems I can't leave you alone very long or you're going to end up dead. Trying to destroy two tanks when you are holding back."

"I saw no need to take lives Elric."

Elric shrugged and winced from the action as he led the way towards the library, "Those aren't soldiers manning the tanks anyway."

Mustang started at that as he followed him, "What? Then what are they?"

"Mindless drones created by my father and everyone else that works for him."

Mustang was about to prompt him to elaborate when Uzumaki came running towards them and leapt at Elric. Mustang noticed the flinch from Elric as Uzumaki hugged him as well as the discomfort in his eyes as he made his way past the two. Uzumaki released him, "Damn it's good to see you!"

"Yeah, you too," was Elrics' reply. Elric forced a smile and then he continued towards the library, "Looks like you guys have waged war."

"Your actions give us no choice Major Elric," Elric looked sharply at Hyuga as he joined them. Inuzuka came up to them as well and said to Hyuga, "Lay off man," he turned back to a shocked Elric, "Hey there Ed, long time no see."

Elric nodded, "Ja, I would say so." He made to say something else but shook his head, "Never mind." He turned to Uzumaki as they finally made it to the library doors, "Who else is here?"

Uzumaki grinned, "You'll see."

Elric sighed and went inside and was immediately hugged by Winry who was running across the library towards him before he'd even opened the door. Elric pulled her arms away and held her by her shoulders, shock evident in his face as he took in her appearance, "You're . . . I thought . . . "

She smiled then took in his appearance with a scowl, "You got yourself all beaten up again. Ed, why can't you try and take care of yourself?"

Elric dropped his hands from her shoulders with a glare, "Like I can do that when I have an entire army chasing me down!"

She huffed and put her hands on her hips with a scowl, "You could try harder! Look at you, you're a complete mess!" She seized his wrist and pulled him behind her, "You're going to get your injured tended to before you do anything else."

She stopped when he pulled his hand free to turn and glare at him, but her glare faded at the shadowed look in his eyes. She cleared her throat and he looked up at her seeming to have forgotten she was there. She glared at him once more, "You need to have your injuries tended to, and a bath."

He smirked, "A bath first."

She turned around and headed towards the stairs, "Fine, follow me then."

Elric followed her and noticed that Uzumaki was finishing up whatever conversation he was holding with Hyuga, Subaku, Inuzuka, and Mustang. He noticed before he started up the stairs that Jaraiya and Tsunade were crossing the room towards Uzumaki and were talking to him. He let a smile curve his lips and set off up the stairs where Winry was already waiting for him on the second floor. When he was half way up the stairs he called up to her, "Do we have any spare uniforms, I could use some clean clothes to wear."

Winry huffed and muttered something about her not being his maid as she walked through the door. Elric jogged up the last of the stairs and followed behind her. He couldn't believe she was alive, Kiba was alive as well. It looked as though things possibly could be promising, maybe they stood a chance against the organization now that they had more on their side and obviously willing to fight. His thoughts darkened after that, he still had to tell everyone what was going on and they had a battle ahead of them if they wanted things to settle down enough for him to tell them what was going on.

* * *

Once Mustang, Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Hyuga, and Subaku checked the perimeter to find that no more opposing forces were within the area they made their way back inside. Fuery, Breda, and Falman had arrived three hours after Elric appeared and they brought fifty soldiers with them that said they were willing to fight for Elric as well. Mustang ordered Uchiha, Inuzuka, Hyuga, and Hawkenson to stand watch. Inuzuka and Hyuga walked the perimeter while Uchiha and Hawkenson took posts on the roof to keep an eye out for approaching enemy forces.

Jaraiya, Subaku, Nara, Riku, Havoc, Alyssa, Fuery, Breda, Falman and Mustang were gathered in the office upstairs. Houton was downstairs assisting Winry and Tsunade with tending to Elric's injuries. Houton had come to the office to retrieve a handful of books explained that Winry told him to do so. Jaraiya seemed to understand the meaning behind the books being needed but he was not enlightening anyone.

Breda had brought with him a map of the bases within the city as well as a map of the city as a whole. He also provided a map that he explained was marked with notes by Elric to mark out the underground tunnels and shortcuts throughout the city that were not on the original maps. Mustang, Breda, Falman, and Nara were gathered around the table looking over the map and devising a plan of action. Even though all was silent now they were certain things would not remain that way.

Alyssa and Riku were sitting in the middle of the floor looking through alchemy books that were set aside from the table. Mustang had at first protested considering their age, but Jaraiya informed him that the two of them could learn from the books. When he said that the books were scribbled over by Elric he just chuckled and said that the two of them were used to reading Elric's notes. Jaraiya was leaning against the desk switching from watching them to watching Subaku watching everyone else silently.

**End of Part One**


	12. Chapter 11 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, or the thumbnails used. Those belong to Kishimoto-sensei, Arakawa-sama, and their respective artists.**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome._

**Additional Warning: Violence, dark themes, language.**

* * *

**Part Two**

Uzumaki was downstairs in the make shift infirmary with Tsunade and Winry. Elric was propped up on a bed that Winry had pestered him to raise up so that he was in a slightly sitting position on it. Once he'd bathed and changed into a clean pair of clothes Winry had promptly ordered him to strip down to his boxers so that they could tend to his wounds. Uzumaki was shocked by the scars on his chest, his stomach, his legs, his back. Even though most of the scars on his legs, chest, and stomach were mostly healed and reduced to a slight discoloration on his skin they were still visible. The scars on his back were fresh, long cuts and slashes that Tsunade had revealed were from a whip.

Uzumaki listened in silence as Tsunade and Winry identified the causes of the marks, burns, cuts, scrapes, scars from a violently inserted I.V., and bruises from needles being stabbed into his arms, neck, and thighs. When they went on to say the cause for the violent purple bruises on his wrists and around his throat Uzumaki felt a violent urge to run to the hospital he'd told them he was held prisoner at and beat the living hell out of the people that had hurt his best friend.

Now, he looked up at Winry when a sorrowful and pain laced tone entered her voice. He was dreading the one thing that had not yet been addressed, the fake arm and leg. He could tell from her expression that she was going to ask him about that.

"How did you lose your arm and leg?"

Elric grimaced and stared past her to the wall behind her as she waited while standing next to him and stitching the gash on his head. Though Tsunade could heal his wounds like she'd done with those on his back, Elric requested her to allow the gash to heal on it's own. She'd healed the bruises, scrapes, and other cuts, but the gash seemed to have some meaning to him.

Elric's voice was laced with anger as he answered, "I didn't lose them, they were ripped away using alchemy."

Winry's eyes darkened and she tied the last of the stitches and bandaged the wound before she sat on the bed and looked at him, "Who?"

Elric's expression darkened, "Who else?"

Winry ran a hand through her hair, "How could he do such a thing . . ." her voice was layered with emotions and trailed off at the rhetorical question. Uzumaki scowled, the only person that came to mind was Ed's father. He got to his feet as Houton entered the room with the pieces of scrap metal Winry had sent him to gather up. She looked at Uzumaki and he followed Houton out of the room. He said over his shoulder with a wave, "I'm going to help Houton."

Winry sighed and turned back to Elric, "Are you sure you want me to do this, you know I've never actually constructed automail limbs before . . ."

"I trust you Winry. I've already gone through your notes and I know you have medical experience, plus Tsunade is here in case anything goes wrong. Automail would be better than the plastic and aluminum shit they gave me."

Tsunade looked over to the two of them from where she was sitting in a chair at a small table Uzumaki had helped Houton carry into the room. The scraps of metal were piled on the floor and the books Winry had asked for were on the table, Tsunade was reading through the notes Winry had kept over the years. The notes were on old files and the research she did on different ways to locate nerves in the body as well as the effects the physical strain that connecting something to the nerves would have on the body. She had notes upon notes of designs as well as the best way to connect nerves and the construction of the ports that aligned the nerves in the human body to the constructed wires in the limbs. The automail limbs had to made from scratch and were fitted according to the build and size of the individual.

As Tsunade read through the notes she was astonished at the amount of detail, complexity, and medical prowess it appeared to take to build automail, not to mention the actual surgery and installation it took. From the notes before her she could already access how much healing would need to be done in order for Elric to make a quick enough recovery for him to be able to participate in the coming battle. It would take a great deal of energy from her to heal the strain on his nerves and his body and it would take sheer determination and stubbornness from him to get used to the automail as well as to smoothen the transition.

The automail was designed to move like a real limb and required the person to build up enough strength to handle the inevitable added weight. But she had to admit, automail looked more advanced and promising than the current fake limbs Elric had. From the notes she read and the obvious understanding of medical procedures as well as the genius the young woman had she felt as confident as Elric voiced to be in her ability.

She closed the book in her hand and organized the files and books on the table and then stood and leaned back against the table to listen to their still ongoing conversation.

"I'm serious Ed, I'm not sure I can do this."

"Your mom and Pinako started this and you've spent all this time refining and researching, you managed to put together solid figures and even designs on your own."

"I'm not a genius like you, I am telling you that this is too risky. If something went wrong it could paralyze you to a point where even the prosthetics you have now wouldn't be able to act as limbs. If anything goes wrong then it could do permanent damage to your nerves, there's too many things that can be effected by the nerves, it's too dangerous."

"You have to put the ideas into action sometime, would you rather try it out on a stranger when you don't have other geniuses here to back you up if something goes wrong?"

"A stranger would be better than my best friend! I can't do this Ed-"

"Yes you can," Tsunade cut in. They all turned to see Hawkenson entering the room as she added, "She's right Winry, you can do this."

Winry sighed exasperated and got off the bed to pace across the room, "I am telling you that I can't. Besides, I would have to construct the actual limbs from scratch and that could take days to do, not to mention I need something to connect to the nerves . . . Wires are the best thing because the signals from our brain to our nerves are like electricity . . . I don't even know if I have the tools needed here let alone the time right now, with everything going on."

"Wires, electrical wires?"

Winry looked to Elric and was disappointed to see that he wasn't scared by what she'd just said and then angry with herself for thinking the hot headed, stubborn blond would be. He looked intrigued. She sighed, "Yes, electrical wires would be best, actually connecting the nerves is bound to be excruciating and I doubt we have anything to dull the pain. The surgery itself will take at least twelve hours, it can't be rushed either, we really don't have the time for this."

Elric ran a hand through his loose hair and sighed. Now that he thought about it, now was the worst time to go through with something no one was absolutely sure was going to work. Another thing was that he was certain getting used to automail and learning to control it was going to be even more difficult than the prosthetic limbs he had right now. He wasn't accepting defeat or giving in, but he had to listen to reason. He had soldiers to lead and he needed to relay what he knew to everyone and help in the upcoming battle. His father knew how much he knew and if he knew anything about the bastard father or his, he wasn't going to let him get away or stop him.

"Alright, it's too time consuming to do this right now . . ." He looked directly at Winry, "I won't keep pestering you about it until we get out of Munich, but this isn't over."

Winry closed her eyes for a moment before meeting his gaze, "It is over because I am not doing it."

Golden eyes narrowed in challenge and Winry met his gaze squarely as he said, "Yes you are."

"The hell I am Ed! You're not my boss! I already told you I couldn't do it!"

"Yes you can. You're a machine junkie and you can take anything apart and put it back together again, plus your a damn medical genius! Woman!"

"Woman!? Now listen here alchemy freak! I told you I am not doing it and that's final, I don't care how much you want to sweet talk me, I know all your damn tricks Edward!"

"It's not tricks, it's facts! Why do you always have to be so damn difficult!" He got out of the bed and grabbed his clothes off the edge of the bed. He walked out of the room deciding that he would rather dress somewhere other than where three women who could probably kick his ass and would if he said something stupid were. He walked towards the stairs pulling on the khaki pants, and had a little trouble with the zipped and button, then a black t-shirt followed as came up to the stairs. He tried in vain to button up the white shirt he was given. He growled at the shirt and left it open as he pulled on the socks and shoes stopping just before going up the stairs to do so.

He made his way to his office and walked inside to find the room full of people, he knew a few of them but still didn't know their names. Havoc was the first to notice his presence as he closed the door behind him and headed towards his desk. He was abruptly stopped by a blond haired girl jumping into his arms and tightly wrapping her arms around his neck with a cheerful cry of, "EDDIE!"

Elric sighed both at the nickname, the fact that Alyssa wouldn't let go, and that her cry had turned everyone's gazes to him. He felt his frustration dissipate at the girls' obvious elation to see him. An embarrassed blush rose to his cheeks at the mocking smiles. He finally pulled Alyssa's arms free and knelt down as he set her down on the ground. She hugged him tightly and nuzzled his neck, "I'm so happy your back."

Elric smiled despite himself, "Yeah, me too," once he hugged her back and she let go he stood up. Once again trying to head to his desk he was joined by the little girl who took his right hand in her own. He looked down at her hand and she squeezed it even though he couldn't feel it and he was certain she knew the hand she held wasn't real, a gentle smile crept across his face. He looked back up to find Havoc was already making his way to his side as he sat in the chair behind his desk, Alyssa comfortably settling in his lap.

Havoc smiled warmly at Alyssa as she beamed up at him before he looked to Elric, "It's good to have you back boss, but would you mind letting us know exactly what's going on?"

The conversations that were going on in the room ceased at Havoc's question and everyone turned to look at Elric intently, waiting for his answer. Elric sighed and ran his left hand through his hair. Alyssa grabbed his hand when he put it down and kissed the old burn scar between his thumb and index finger, he flushed at the action and smiled nervously at her when she looked up at him with an innocent smile. Jaraiya chuckled at the display then he leaned his hip against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest, "Aly, behave yourself."

Alyssa looked at her father and blew a raspberry at him which made him chuckle once more but she released Elric's hand and much to Elric's astonishment the scar on his hand was gone. He looked back up when Mustang's voice came to him, "I happen to agree with Havoc, enlighten us on what is going on Ed."

Elric met his gaze for a moment, stunned at hearing his voice after so long and the fact that he was calling him Ed despite their time apart. He nodded and looked around once more to see that everyone had moved the chairs from the table in front of the desk and looked much like a class waiting anxiously waiting for a teacher to tell them how to live in the world outside. He ran a hand over his face feeling all that he knew and had been through weighing down on him and exhaustion beating at him.

He looked to the door as it opened to reveal Uchiha, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Hawkenson, and Tsunade. He raised an eyebrow at their presence and asked as they crossed the room to join the other; "Who is on watch if you are here?"

"Privates that usually work the night watch," came the answer from Inuzuka.

"She remained downstairs to try and figure out where to begin with the mission you gave her," Hawkenson informed him. Elric was grateful for her not mentioning the specifics, he wasn't in the mood to explain what automail was.

Tsunade then looked to him as she moved to Riku's side who had moved to lean against one of the bookshelves to his left; "Naruto and that private are gathering food and accommodations for everyone, they should be up here soon."

Elric nodded, "Alright, thanks."

Havoc moved away from the desk to gather chairs for everyone, once everyone had somewhere to sit he moved to lean back against the bookshelf behind Elric. Mustang had positioned his chair to his right and was watching him closely, probably trying to figure out what was going through his mind. When he was about to begin the door to the office opened again and all heads turned to look at Uzumaki, Houton, and another private Elric knew by the name of Grey walking into the office carrying trays of food and water. The food was little more than sandwiches with stale bread and cheese, but it was better than nothing.

Grey was a young recruit, only twenty years old with pale skin, deep red hair, and jade green eyes. He was among those that risked being sent to the camps because he refused to kill children and often protected them against those that were not against following orders. He'd gone up against Elric before and upon seeing his determination Elric had sent plenty of children with families that had previously been cleared to leave the country. He knew he couldn't do the same a lot or he would be caught and sent to the camps himself along with most of the soldiers that worked for him since they would openly side with his actions. Elric knew that most of the soldiers that were stationed at this base were kind hearted and not really cut out for the military, but drafts never took in someone's morals or personalities.

Havoc moved directly behind Elric and placed his hand on the chair as he leaned down to say in a hushed tone so no one else could hear as they were thanking the three for the food and water; "Houton has been helping us since everyone arrived here. He doesn't know everything, but he still has a good idea and he's helpful. Grey is one of the few privates he feels confident in allowing up here, I'm pretty sure you know why."

Elric nodded curtly, "Yes," was his hushed reply. Once the food and water was given to everyone Elric cleared his throat and said in a controlled voice, "Houton and Grey," he waited until both moved to stand before his desk, the tray tucked under their arms and standing at attention.

"The two of you need to hear what I have to say as well. Thank you for all your hard work while I was away."

"Sir." They both managed a salute and Elric waved off their salutes, "I expect one of you to ensure that no one other than Miss Halline enters this office, the other grab a chair and take a seat." Houton made his way across the room and stood leaned back against the wall by the door while he motioned for Grey to grab one of the chairs. Once Grey was seated Elric looked at everyone once more, this time avoiding the intense, coal black gaze of Mustang.

He took a deep breath and began in the same controlled, informative voice he'd addressed the privates with; "This began about twenty years ago, the organization, as most of us call them; Esdaras is their actual name, the word is in another language that doesn't exist in this world that means 'Fallen Ones'. They are an underground society with corrupted 'Daizens' or superhumans' that are bent on taking over this world and wiping out those they see as unworthy of being alive. To them, that's anyone who is human or is against them seeking power. My father was the one to start it and though he has many followers with power he is the one in charge."

"Your old man, Herr Elric you mean," came a question from Grey. Havoc looked at Elric to see him tense and nod.

"That completely sucks," Grey added. Elric smirked, "You have no idea," Mustang and Havoc both noticed Elric glance to Jaraiya before looking back to everyone.

Mustang prompted him, "What is their goal right now, why are they intent on getting a hold on other 'Daizens' as you called it?"

Elric regarded him for a moment before answering while refusing to meet his eyes, he didn't want to be distracted or he would never finish; "They want to harness the powers most of us possess and mimic them. They want the ability to control them and create things that have our powers and skills, but not our personalities so that they can be fully controlled."

"So he is making those things in this world as well," Jaraiya asked. Elric met his gaze and nodded once, "Yeah, I'd know those arrays anywhere."

"What is he using this time to create them?"

"The same as last time."

Jaraiya's expression darkened and this time Uchiha was the one to address Elric; "These things you're referring to?"

Elric sighed, "Chimera's, only they are removing the souls of both beings before they mold them together."

Uchiha's gaze as well as Mustang's hardened darkly. Mustang continued, "How do they remove the souls, that kind of alchemy takes a great deal of power and tainting anything's soul can-"

Elric cut him off careful to keep his disgust and anger from seeping into his tone, "Taint the soul, corrode the heart, and twist the mind. That's how this started, the power he is using to destroy souls, to steal them and power up the stone is how this began. He got his hands on a stone that was thought to be myth. This stone was created using human lives and with every use it effected him until he was nothing but a power greedy, sick, son of a bitch."

Jaraiya continued where Elric left off, "He used to be a good man, he was for helping the people and using his knowledge to save lives rather than end them. He was consumed by the power the stone granted him and his hunger for power destroyed who he used to be."

Elric's eyes darkened in regret, resentment, and Mustang could even see loss in his eyes. Elric looked back to everyone and his eyes were guarded once more, "There's something else going on-" Jaraiya, Tsunade, Riku, Alyssa, and Uzumaki looked at him startled by his words and were about to ask him to continue when he said, "Yakushi loved to talk and told a lot of tales because he was arrogant enough to think I would never get out of there or even try to."

"The Colonel?" Grey asked, Elric nodded and continued, "He was pretty talkative-" he stopped himself from saying during the torture sessions, surgeries, experimentations. "He said a lot of things about what was going on, what they had planned, what they were going to do in order to mimic our powers, and had plenty to say about my old man taking over the German government."

Jaraiya looked at him sharply, "Taking over? Isn't the Furher-"

"Dead, the old bastard's corpse was brought to that place. A lot of the big shots that had influential power here and in the surrounding countries are dead. They are expanding their influence and already have members leading armies into other countries."

"Armies? Are they armies of soldiers or something else," Uzumaki asked.

"Chimera's, those they have in charge are reanimated humans, humunculi."

"Humunculi, I thought they were myth," Mustang asked.

"They were, but with the stone here in this world the damn parasites are as real as the rest of us. There is a limit to how many can exist, there are only seven of them."

"Seven? Why only seven," Inuzuka asked.

Jaraiya answered this question, "Because of the seven deadly sins, that's what they represent. The focused sins are pulled from the souls that empower the stone and then one shard of the stone is brought together with the remains of someone who has died and their soul is overcome with the sin that was focused in the stone."

"That sounds like something out of a horror story," Grey replied.

"That's a good analogy," Nara commented before turning to Elric, "They already have seven, can you identify them?"

Elric nodded, "Yeah, about three of them anyway. Balenst is one of them."

"The Major General, damn it just keeps getting worse and worse. Are any of the brass worth a damn at all," Inuzuka asked.

Elric smirked, "No, they only ones who that might be at this base."

"Which sin is Balenst supposed to be?"

"Pride. He was always an arrogant bastard to begin with anyway."

"He has it in for Sasuke," Mustang commented. Elric looked at him, again averting his eyes from meeting Mustangs, "What?"

Uchiha elaborated, "He appears to have a grudge against me."

Uzumaki looked at him then back to Elric sharply when he met Uchiha's gaze. Elric noticed a glimmer of regret in Uzumaki's eyes before it was replaced with bitter anger. He raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask, yet. He turned back to Uchiha, "Why do you say that?"

"He's already threatened him, it would seem that he plans to make Sasuke and Naruto suffer the same fate as Benshi-"

Elric cut Mustang off, "I get it," he said with an aggressive growl of suppressed rage. He was still more than pissed that he hadn't known Tidus and Shuyin were alive until after he found out they were killed. Mustang regarded Elric carefully. _There was something more than friendship between them it seems. I wander if the feelings never faded._ Uzumaki cut through the tense silence that had settled in the room, "Who else do you know for sure are the same?"

Elric was relieved by the change in subject, even it still was a dark subject. He continue in a controlled tone, the last year in the military did wonders for keeping his emotions out of his voice; "An ambassador from France, some guy named Shisui," Elric paused when Uchiha tensed at the name. He continued, "He is known in Esdaras as Sloth."

Uzumaki glanced at Uchiha having seen him tense out of the corner of his eye but looked back to Elric as he continued.

"He's obviously Japanese, but that's all I know about him. The other two took me some time to figure out who they were. One of them is handling the influence in Italy through means of manipulating their father given her young appearance. I didn't catch her name, but I know she's Envy." He looked around at everyone and paused as he took in the appearance of Hyuga. His violet, pale eyes were what caught his attention, he remembered the same eyes in the young woman he momentarily crossed paths with when he was coming back from a torturing session.

She'd looked at him with hateful eyes and commented on his hair and eyes before the snake had led them towards his office. Hyuga looked up, meeting Elric's eyes and felt dread rise in him and disbelief as realization hit him.

Elric broke his gaze and continued in the same tone of voice he began with, "She was around thirteen, pale skin, black hair-"

"Violet eyes, she is a Hyuga. Her name is Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister," Hyuga finished for him with a indifferent tone. He ignored the questioning glances others sent his way and only met Uchiha's gaze for long enough for them to communicate that this was hitting very close to home with both of them.

"The last one I crossed paths with was pretty damn violent and his temper is short. He in known as Wrath. He's another one that looks young, and because of that people underestimate the little shit."

"Just how young does he look," inquired Riku.

"About ten, maybe. According to the ever talkative Yakushi, his name is-"

"Ten?" Hawkenson asked with a concealed amount of horror in her voice.

Elric nodded solemnly, "Yes, he never was above using children."

"That's grotesque," came Winry's voice as she walked over to the group while Houton closed the door behind her. Elric looked to her, "Did you manage to at least start it?"

"Yes," she said with a heated glare, "but I heard you were having a meeting and decided I wanted to hear what you had to say."

Elric smirked and she continued, "Now what are you talking about that involves children?"

Uzumaki looked over to her as she moved towards him to sit on the chair that Grey had brought over for her. She sat down just as Uzumaki turned towards her, "Humunculi, they are these things created with alchemy, some powerful stone and the remains of the dead. They are supposed to be sins, like the seven deadly sins and stuff."

Elric couldn't help but laugh ironically at Uzumaki's simplistic explanation, "Yeah, pretty much."

Winry regarded him once more, "Is that really a laughing matter?"

Elric cleared his throat and glared at her, "No," he answered haughtily. Alyssa spoke next, "Eddie, what's his name, who did he use to be?"

He looked at her for a moment, sighed, then turned his attention back to everyone else. "His name is Alphonse," his eyes darkened and his tone took on one of outrage as he said the name. Jaraiya, Tsunade, Uzumaki, Winry, Inuzuka, Riku, and Alyssa looked to him with shock. Alyssa took both of his hands in her own in a comforting gesture and looked up at him with sorrow. He took a deep breath, "Everyone needs to keep in mind that humunculi are nothing like the people they once were. They don't have souls or memories from their lives before. They are not merciful or forgiving. The only thing they know is rage and the embodiment of the sins that destroyed their souls when they were brought back. They do seem to have grudges against those from their lives before and they can identify the ones they once knew."

Nara broke the tense silence, "All they feel is hatred towards those they once knew? If so, then how does Herr Elric control the ones that once knew him?"

Elric tensed and Alyssa squeezed his hands in hers, "He . . . the stone gives him complete control over them. You could say that he holds their existence in his hands."

"You keep making sure to point out that they are not alive or human, isn't there a way to restore their souls," Hawkenson asked.

"No, the only way to keep them from coming back over and over again is to removed the shard of the stone and then kill them. Once you remove the stone they have a limited number of times they can die, once they are fully destroyed that's the only way to free the souls of those they used to be. Given the time they have been a homunculus there may not be a soul left to set free."

Winry looked ready to cry, she'd grown up with Ed and his brothers. After losing Will, his mother, and then his youngest brother she couldn't imagine how it must be for him to have to face his brother without a soul with hatred in his eyes and wrath. She'd loved Al, he was so kind and compassionate and knew how close the two brothers were. She wiped furiously at the tears that fell from her eyes and looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, smiling meekly at Hawkenson before getting to her feet and letting her lead her out of the room so she could compose herself. She didn't normally cry so easily, she'd seen so much and been through too much to be much of a crier, but the mentioning of Al, of being told he was something evil was entirely too much.

Elric watched Hawkenson lead a tearful Winry out of the room with sympathy. Nara pulled his attention back to the topic at hand, "Is alchemy the only way to destroy them?"

"No. But it can do more damage to them than magic can."

"Magic?" Grey asked.

"Yes magic," Elric freed his left hand and held it up. He focused on the burning rage, hatred, and most of his negative emotions until he pushed the heat of them through his blood to center in his hand. As the heat grew fire began to grow and weave together into a ball of fire that did not touch his skin directly. He slowed the burn and held it to stop the ball of fire from growing too large then looked up to see everyone watching the fireball in his hand with deep interest, some with awe.

Mustang was the first to comment, "Fire?"

Elric smirked at the shocked tone of his voice, he expected the reaction from the eledged fire alchemist. "Yes fire. Magic is different from alchemy. It is powered by the strength of the mind and will and fueled into a force you can use by your emotions." He closed his hand into a fist and the fireball was gone. He looked back to everyone, "Fire is one of the dangerous elements of magic, the emotions it's more directly powered by is anger, hate, and desire. You have to make certain you don't let your emotions consume you completely when summoning magic." A dark flicker of memory flashed in his eyes but Mustang was the only who noticed it.

"Do you know what empowers the other elements," Nara asked.

"I know that wind is empowered by the desire to be free. Being able to control wind is useful," a smirk came across his face at that and he mentally added; _Flying was uplifting._ He chuckled at the bad pun and cleared his throat at the questioning looks. "Water is empowered by balance between your mind and your emotions. Controlling an element like water requires you to surrender yourself to the magic. Water is flowing and can be destructive given the power behind it. Lightning requires discipline, is powered by inner strength while wielding it takes anger."

"What about ice and earth?"

Elric sighed as he looked to Nara once more. "Earth draws strength form determination, a need to protect others. Ice is another dangerous element. Ice draws its' strength from feelings of loneliness, an absence of something we feel we need but are unable to grasp."

"How in the hell do you even know all of this anyway?"

Jaraiya smirked when Elric glanced to him, Jaraiya regarded Uzumaki who'd asked the question.

"He knows all of this because I told him, we've spent long enough in this world to seek powers beyond those we were born with. Unlike alchemy or our born abilities, if one can give power to their emotions they can use magic."

Uzumaki looked thoughtful for a moment then he looked at Jaraiya with earnest excitement, "Since you know so much old man, can you teach magic?"

Jaraiya's eyebrow twitched at being called old man but he answered with a smirk, "I could, but I don't think you're simplistic mind could learn."

Inuzuka, Elric, Havoc, Houton, and Grey laughed at that which made Uzumaki growl at them in mock anger. Elric stretched his arms over his head and yawned to which Alyssa giggled and caused a smile to surface on his face. He was grateful to Jaraiya for trying to break the tense and focused atmosphere that had settled over everyone. Elric looked to Mustang when he asked in a soft tone that caused heat to pool low in Elric's stomach, "When was the last time you slept"

"Personal questions now, geeze I've talked for ages already."

Uchiha's voice came from close by and Elric looked up to see that everyone else was moving around in the office moving the chairs back to the table and grabbing pallets to lay on the floor. "I still believe there is more to be said than what you have told us."

Elric smirked, "Yeah, nice to see you too Sasuke."

Uchiha smirked, "Hn."

Elric ran a hand over his face and his attention was pulled back to Alyssa in his lap when put her hand on his cheek, "You look really tired Eddie."

He smiled warmly at her, "It's been a really long day."

"More like a really long lifetime," Riku added with a knowing smirk. Elric narrowed his eyes accusingly at him to which he shrugged and headed towards the door following behind Jaraiya and Tsunade. Alyssa hugged him before she leapt from his lap, ran around the desk and caught up to her brother taking his hand. She smiled over her shoulder at him before they walked out of the room. Uchiha leaned his hip against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest, "How long have you known all this about the organization?"

Elric sighed, he'd expected the question. "Since I ran into the old man years ago. I didn't truly know their objective until I was caught and thrown into that hell they call a hospital."

"Was that why you were able to escape?"

Elric scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully before looking to Mustang to answer his question. He tensed when he made the mistake of meeting his eyes for a few seconds and felt heat course through his veins because of the intensity of his gaze and the rapt attention he'd felt coming from Mustang the entire time. He cleared his throat, "Not exactly, the thing is . . . It was a little too easy to get out of there." He added with a satisfied grin, "Did manage to piss Yakushi off, hopefully the prick ended up getting punished or some shit for letting me get away."

"Letting you?" Again Nara was the one asking him something, Elric couldn't help but feel a little unnerved by the calculating look in his eyes or how quickly he seemed to be able to put things together and notice the hints in his choice of words.

"He knows enough magic to have been able to stop me and my alchemy has always been my primary strength, I am still getting used to using magic so my skill with that is limited."

"You call blowing up a tank limited," Inuzuka asked as he laid out his pallet even as he looked at him.

Elric lowered his right hand to the desk to rap his fingers on the surface, he was getting irritated with the continued questions. _Haven't I talked more than enough already? At least they didn't ask why I wasn't using my alchemy in the first place._

"Yes, I call that limited."

"It was stronger than my alchemy," Mustang inquired.

"That's because you were holding back," Elric stated matter-of-factly.

"I wasn't holding back."

Elric looked at Mustang to see if he was lying but he replied before he thought about his answer; "Bullshit, you had reserved energy that was raging to be released everytime you used your alchemy. At Mustang's raised eyebrow and Nara and Uchiha's inquisitive looks he immediately regretted his words knowing they were going to ask more questions now.

Mustang didn't disappoint him, "Reserved energy? Raging to be released, what are you talking about?"

"I believe Elric is able to sense the energy in others. He knows our abilities and our true strength," Nara answered.

Elric took a deep breath, "I do not. I could only sense it because it was an ability he already had."

"Then how were you able to sense it at all let alone be able to sense that there was an underlining power he was using to power the alchemy in the first place?"

Elric closed his eyes and his right hand rapped his fingers faster on the desk. When he managed to shove down his aggravation and look to Nara once more his voice was clipped and his irritation started to seep into his voice.

"Alchemy is empowered by feeding off the energy of the alchemists using it. I'm an alchemists, that's why."

"I think it's because you are just noticing the abilities you already had . . . " A thoughtful look crossed Nara's face and he added, "Speaking of alchemy you said that you were still getting used to using magic-"

"Ah who cares," came Uzumaki's voice, "Shouldn't all of us be getting some sleep before we fall on our asses and can't think anymore?"

Elric took the advantage to dismiss their questions and got to his feet purposely walking around the desk opposite where Mustang was seated, "I agree with Naruto, I'm having trouble thinking straight anyway."

"Neither one of you could ever think straight," he heard Uchiha say as he walked past him. Elric looked over to the corner of the office where the couch and coffee table were shoved aside to make room for the pallets on the floor. He decided that after he got some rest he was going to assign rooms for everyone so that they could sleep in beds and stay out of his hair for a while. This was his office damn it, only he should be able to sleep here.

He crossed the room swiftly and wasn't surprised to see Uzumaki following him. When he finally fell onto the couch with a content sigh he looked at Uzumaki who took to sitting on the coffee table. Elric could see that there was something on his mind, something serious and he looked at him uncertainly. Elric turned on his side and propped his elbow up to rest his head on his hand, "What's up Naruto?"

Uzumaki sighed and absently scratched his head before he looked at him, but his gaze looked right through him and he glared at the wall behind Elric.

"Why didn't you tell us? I mean . . . when you knew about your other life and how evil your father was you still wanted to find him. Then you a lot of us were sent to that place and we all ended up scattered and torn apart and didn't know what had happened to each other for years . . . Why didn't you tell us what happened, what was going on?" Uzumaki finally leveled his gaze and angry, hurt, and possibly betrayed blue eyes locked with gold.

"Why didn't you at least tell me, Winry, or even Tidus?"

He flinched at the mention of Tidus and the accusation and emotion in the blue eyes of his best friend. He asked himself why he'd always thought of three people as his best friends, but he couldn't think of them as anything else. Naruto was like a brother to him and that was the same for Winry and Tidus after the sort of relationship he'd had with them at different points fell apart. Winry was his first best friend as he'd grown up with her, now he thought of her as a sister, he'd always thought of Naruto as a brother, the two of them had a lot of the same scars even if Naruto had only discovered that recently.

"I . . . " Elric began, stumbling as Uzumaki's eyes narrowed expecting an answer. Elric broke his gaze unable to answer while seeing those emotions in his best friends' eyes. "I . . . I didn't know how to tell you that I-I knew what was going on. It was a lot for me to take in let alone . . . I didn't want all of you to worry even more."

"You didn't want us to share the burden with you," Uzumaki said with anger dripping in his voice. "You had the world on your shoulders and instead of trusting your friends, hell, your family to carry the weight with you . . . You just kept it from us, you didn't include us. But now we know. Why didn't you trust us, we all trusted you, looked to you for leadership, even T. and Shuyin did and they were older."

"I . . . Naruto," he finally looked back to Uzumaki, "I'm sorry," he mumbled, apologizing wasn't something he was used to nor something he found easy to do. Uzumaki sighed and his look softened, "That's better than nothing. I'll get you a blanket and pillow," he stood up and turned and walked across the room. Elric turned over to lie on his back and stare up at the ceiling. He threw his left arm over his eyes to shield them from the light and jolted at the sound of the door opening, feeling as though he were in that cell once more and sitting straight up on the couch.

He relaxed when he saw that it was Winry and Hawkenson coming back into the room and let out a sigh, angry with himself for reacting that way when he never felt anxiety or fear to a point where it showed when he'd been in that place. He ran his hand over his face and laid back down again, this time resting his left arm over his stomach instead. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to be able to sleep peacefully in the dark for a while. He turned his head up as a shadow came over him to see Mustang looking at him with concern.

He turned his head to follow his movements feeling as though it was harder to not notice the grace or flexing of muscles as he moved. Mustang sat on the coffee table, "How are you doing?"

Elric was taken back by the genuine concern in his voice as well as the question. He blinked and met Mustang's eyes, once again heat coursed through him, it seemed to grow stronger everytime his eyes locked with intense black. "Umm . . . I . . . "

Mustang smirked and Elric scowled, irritated at his own stuttering and that damn arrogant smirk on that chiseled . . . wait did he just think chiseled, where the hell did that come from? His scowl deepened at his own thoughts and he replied disdainfully; "I'm fine."

Mustang leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees as he continued to watch him, "Really?"

Elric narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest hissing when the uncovered, sharp metal at his wrists cut into the flesh of his arm. He should have fixed the damn tear in the wrist of the crappy prosthetic, he tensed when Mustang reach forward and grabbed his left arm turning it over to examine the cut on his forearm. He felt heat rise in his cheeks when Mustang leisurely rubbed his thumb around the slight cut near his wrist, just so happening to circle his pulse with his thumb as he did so.

He once again was compelled to look into black eyes and felt the heat spread across his face and down his neck, he pulled his arm back and sat up on the couch tucking his arm to his chest, "What are you doing?"

"Just seeing how badly you hurt yourself with that mangled right arm," Mustang answered smoothly. Elric jumped and broke eye contact when Uzumaki said cheerfully from behind Mustang, "Here's your blanket and pillow Ed."

He caught the said items when Uzumaki tossed them and glared at him as he grinned, turned, and walked away. Mustang stood and Elric sank further into the couch watching him closely once more. With a nod Mustang turned and made his way to a pallet that he'd laid out in front of Elric's desk before he came over to him. Elric chunked the pillow on the end of the couch where he'd previously rested his head and unfolded the blanket with excessive force. He kicked off his shoes and pulled the button up shirt off throwing it on the table carelessly. He settled on the couch, lying on his side facing the rest of the room and pulling the scratchy blanket over him.

His eyes scanned over everyone in the room settling down for a few hours sleep and felt his aggravation from moments ago start to fade. But then his eyes locked with black ones again and he closed his eyes against the effect they had on him and the pull they had. _Damn it, I haven't seen him in months and now being around him, looking at him still fucking effects me . . . more so than it did before, distance was supposed to push him to the back of my mind, not strengthen how I feel about the arrogant bastard._ Elric fell into a fitful sleep angry with himself for not being able to keep the older, dark eyed man out of his dreams or his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, or the thumbnails used. Those belong to Kishimoto-sensei, Arakawa-sama, and their respective artists**.

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This is part one of two, part two will be posted soon._

**Additional Warning: Violence, dark themes, language.**

**Chapter 12**

_Living is not a simple task  
The confusion, the hardships,  
No matter how much one is to ask  
For a reason worth dying for  
Something strong enough to keep  
One wanting more . . ._

Elric woke suddenly, sitting up so quickly he felt lightheaded, a cold sweat making him shiver as his heart pounded in his chest, and his breath came in seering gasps. He pressed his right hand to his forehead and held his left over his heart taking in deep breaths to try and calm himself. Once he was at least breathing normally again he finally looked around and felt his heartrate begin to calm at finding that he was back in his office and not in that cold cell or an operating room or hospital room. He ran his hand through his hair and laid back down on the couch staring unseeingly at the cieling. He glanced towards everyone else to find that only Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Mustang remained in the office. He looked towards the door to see Havoc walking in with cups of coffee from the smell that wafted to him.

He cupped his left hand over his mouth hating that his damn sense of smell was so damn strong, especially when his mind was still muddled by sleep. It took a lot of his concentration to keep his heightened senses in check. His sense of smell, his ability to sense, feel, and see the energy of others, his abilities with magic . . . all of it started once he'd arrived at that place the second time. He left his hand move away from his mouth to rest over his eyes. In the time he was there he was able to learn to control his artificial limbs, channel his emotions to empower the magic that he had to train himself to control and use, to adapt to his sharper senses, and pay attention to everything he saw in that place. If he concentrated he could even say he could identify people by their scents, but only if a lot of others smells didn't overwhelm, since they did he didn't rely on his heightened sense of smell all that much.

While he had managed to keep how everything effected him in that place shoved down, at the moment, without the demand to fight or do much of anything it really started to sink in and crash down on him. But he wasn't going to break down, there was still too much at stake, too many lives hung in the balance . . . he let out a sigh and pulled his hand down his face. _Even with everything I did tell them . . . none of them really know the weight of the situation or how important it is that those bastards don't get a hold of any of us._

His thoughts nearly brought up memories from his time in that place and he let out a groan and clenched his eyes closed in an attempt to block them from rising up in him. His forehead stung from the sweat from his nightmares and itching from the stitched up gash, he sat up and threw the blanket off. When he made to stand up he found himself falling back into the couch as a wave of exhaustion that made him nauseous and his head throb hit him. He cradled his head in his hands and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his bent knees. The smell of cigarettes alerted him to Havoc's prescience and he flinched slightly at the sound of a concerned voice, although grateful that it was Havoc's voice and not Yakushi or someone else from that place for once that brought him out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright boss," Havoc asked and Elric ran both his hands through his hair as he sat up and leaned back into the couch. He made sure that his expression and his voice didn't give away how completely drained and torn he actually felt, "Just stood up too fast."

Havoc smirked and moved to take a seat on the couch next to Elric, he sat far enough away to give him enough space so that he didn't feel crowded and held out a hot glass of coffee. Elric smirked and thanked him with a nod, he'd forgotten how good Havoc was at knowing when it was best to keep his distance. But Havoc was one for sating his curiosity and asking questions that needed to be answered even when they might make someone uncomfortable, as Elric took the coffee and too a drink of it Havoc regarded him coolly.

"So boss, what do you think is going to happen now?"

Elric sighed and shrugged, answering in a calm tone, "Probably what everyone was preparing to happen yesterday. Those bastards are not going to let us off that easily."

Mustang's voice cut into their conversation, "Is their priority really all of us or you?"

Elric narrowed his eyes at Mustang and looked back to stare at the dark liquid in the cup. _Damn bastard, asking fucking questions that end up making me tell them more than I already told them._ He glanced back to Mustang out of the corner of his eyes using his bangs to shield his eyes then added as an after thought; _He's a perceptive bastard too, picking up on emotions and reactions from people all the damn time._ He'd noted the intense, watchful gaze in those dark irises.

"With everything you know about them, alchemy, and magic they are bound to have a vendetta to make sure _you_ are captured above all of us," Uchiha added as he made his way towards them. Uzumaki was following behind them and when Elric looked up he noticed that the two of them were rather tense and it seemed at odds with one another. He smirked as he looked at Uzumaki, "Is there something going on between you two?"

Uchiha narrowed his eyes at Elric but the glare did little to sway him, Uzumaki opened his mouth to speak but turned a glare at Uchiha when he felt the ravens' glare directed at him. Both of them looked away from each other haughtily and Uzumaki actually crossed his arms over his chest like a child and made a 'humph' sound under his breath. Havoc cleared his throat and then to cover his action took a drink from his own glass of coffee. Elric suppressed the urge to chuckle, it was apparent that the Second Lieutenant had gotten used to the actions of the two stubborn guys.

Elric looked at him sharply, narrowing his eyes into a dark glare as Havoc said; "Maybe we should be asking you and Mustang the same."

Elric noticed Mustang's infuriating, smug smirk and growled, "Damn it, why can't you guys talk about something else?"

"Because you didn't answer the question," Uchiha answered in a tone that seemed to say the question Elric has asked was idiotic and the answer obvious. His irritation from ealier masked flawlessly with his usual stoic expression. Elric set his cup on the table and stood up forcing down how tired and sore he felt despite being healed the night before and stretched both arms above his head, "Well, think about it, I have work to do."

He grabbed his shoes and after pulling them on he made his way around them and to his desk, he scowled at the mess of files and books on his desk and looked up when Havoc came up to the desk. "Sorry about the mess boss," he said with a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head. Elric glanced towards the other three as they made their way out of the office. "Don't worry about it Havoc, what's been going on while I was out?"

Havoc sighed heavily and sat in one of the chairs that was situated in front of the desk by the other three. "Well, you want the last couple of hours or the three months or so?"

Elric ran a hand through his hair and reached across the desk to move the papers, books, and writing untensils to try and find a hair tie so he could at least tie back his hair. His hair had grown to reach the middle of his back now and though he was glad to have the familiar weight of it once more he couldn't stand wearing it down and having it in his way. Havoc seemed to notice what he was looking for and said, "Check the right hand drawer." Elric opened the drawer and moved the papers stacked in it aside until he finally found a plain black hair tie. "Thanks," in a matter of minutes and from years of practice he managed to work out tangles and braid his hair back.

Once done he turned back to Havoc, "How about starting from the beginning?"

------------------------------------------------------------

They had managed to get at least six hours of rest before most of them had to get up and try to continue readying the library for attacks. Most of them were not present to hear the mumbles and seemingly angry, desperate rambling coming from Elric. He wanted to go over to him and wake him as he watched him from across the room but Uzumaki had warned him against it saying that if he approached Elric when he was having nightmares he might end up getting hurt. When he inquired why Uzumaki thought that he just said that the last time Ed was in that place he'd come back different.

At the moment, the three of them were making their way to the filing room in the basement, the key to the room in Mustangs' pocket. They had covered all the material in the time that Elric was gone, but it provided the only place where they could talk amongst themselves without worrying about being overheard or interrupted. Once inside the cluttered room and the door was closed Mustang turned on the light and crossed the cramped room to sit at the small table in the center. Filing cabinets lined every wall and there was only enough room to walk between the table in the center, the six chairs around it and the cabinets.

Uchiha sat across from him and Uzumaki sat down in the chair at the end of the table facing the door. Mustang started the conversation, "We can assume from everything he told us today and his reaction to the question ealier that he is their primary target."

"He knows too much about them for them to have 'let' him go," Uchiha added.

"His old man is the one in charge and the bastard already knows Ed knows the truth behind everything that's going on," Uzumaki said angrily.

"We also already know the reason the camps were kept running when Elric arrived here to hand Ed over."

Mustang nodded, "In my opinion, I don't think the real objective is to make an army of soulless drones that have the abilities of all of you."

"What are you two talking about?"

Uchiha looked to Uzumaki and was about to reply but Mustang cut him off and explained in a calm tone instead of having Uchiha reply in his usual condescending tone that would just lead to the two of them fighting.

"He is using those in the camps to power the stone. If my guess is correct, he's interested in getting a hold of all of us because it would give the stone more power and he wouldn't have to kill so many to maintain its' strength."

Uzumaki scowled, "So he is just feeding the stone using those that were forced from their homes because of this damn war?"

"That's my theory. But the only way we can know for sure is-"

"By going to the camps," Uchiha finished.

"How are we supposed to do that when the entire German army is sure to be looking out for us?"

Mustang propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his folded hands. Uchiha looked thoughtful as well, both of them were trying to think of the best way to carry out the mission and who to send to do so as well as the possible scenarios. It was too dangerous to send only one person to the camps and they had to cover a lot of ground which would put them at too high a risk if they were sent alone. They had to send someone with some knowledge on alchemy, that was a given considering what they were going to the camps to look for. But they needed someone who knew alchemy to be at the base as well. They couldn't risk having those who didn't know anything about alchemy left to defend this place against humunculi, chimeras, or anything else that was made using alchemy. The other thing was, they needed someone to remain in Munich to keep an eye on Herr Elric as well, only an alchemist stood a chance against him.

Mustang lowered his hands to the table, "Ed would have to stay here."

Uchiha raised an eyebrow, "It would be better to send him out of Munich. He may stand the best chance against his father, but he's already the primary target."

"He knows the most about Esdaras and would be the only one that would be able to hold the defenses here if things turned for the worst."

"There are only three other alchemists among us that could go to the camps."

"You two are actually serious about this!? Going to those camps is suicide!" Uchiha scowled at Uzumaki before he regarded Mustang again, "We are going to need teams."

"Yes," Mustang nodded, "sending just the alchemists is too dangerous, it would be a suicide mission if anyone was to try and infiltrate the camp alone."

"We also need the locations of all the camps if we are to be thorough."

"There's no need to be that thorough," Uchiha looked at him questioningly and waited for him to continue.

"We only need to prove that more than one camp has evidence of what we suspect. Once we know that we can focus on figuring out how he can empower the stone from a distance-"

"The underground," Uzumaki said cutting him off and making both of them look at him. Uzumaki cleared his throat, "Before, when all of us were together we used to get through the city and avoid the police and soldiers using tunnels underground. That's how we learned to fight and stuff."

Mustang and Uchiha exchanged glances and Mustang nodded at Uchiha's unspoken thought. "We might be able to use the underground tunnels to our advantage." Mustang turned to Uzumaki, "Do you know you're way around there?"

Uzumaki shrugged, "Yeah, Kiba, Winry, Ed, and I spent a lot of time down there with the others. Any one of us could show you around. But the thing is, there isn't a map or anything and some of the tunnels are caved in. Ed's the one to ask about them though, he went off exploring the tunnels with T. all the time so he knows how far they go and where the deepest ones lead. They disappeared in those tunnels for two weeks once."

Uchiha smirked, "Two weeks."

"Two weeks would be enough time to travel to another city from here. The closest cities from here are Ulm and Regensburg, but they easily could have traveled as far-" The door to the room was opened and the three of them turned to see a glaring Elric standing in the doorway with a apologetic Havoc behind him. Elric came into the room and when Havoc followed him inside he said over his shoulder with anger coating his tone, "Close it and lock it."

He leaned on the end of the table opposite Uzumaki and glared at the three of them before looking darkly at Mustang, "You could have at least given me my keys back. You should also know that you could be locked down here. Why are the three of you hiding out down here?"

"It's the only place we won't be overheard." Uzumaki said with a pleading and sheepish smile before he glanced at Havoc who shrugged.

"But we can't hear anything outside the room either or we would have opened the door for you, did you use alchemy to break in?" Elric closed his eyes for a moment before straightening with a sigh, "What the hell are the three of you talking about anyway?"

Mustang turned to face him in the chair and tapping the fingers of his right hand absently on the table, "The underground tunnels. Do you know how far they go?"

Elric's eyes widened slightly, he hadn't expected that. He nodded and sat down in the chair, Havoc took that as a hint that he could sit. Elric kicked the chair's leg when Havoc made to reach for the empty one between him and Uchiha. Havoc sighed, grabbed the chair and set it closer to the filing cabinet. If Elric didn't have just cause to be pissed at him for telling them about restricted files hours upon their arrival he would have proven how insubordinate he could be. As it was he just silently tried to listen to what they were all talking about.

"I couldn't tell you how far exactly, but I do remember making it all the way to Frankfurt using those tunnels. T-He made it all the way to Dresden and back, it takes a while to get through the tunnels and there's no garantee they are still usable. They were unstable back then, all the rivers and the fact that Germany is right by the North Sea, there's a lot of water pressure and some of the tunnels caved in under the pressure."

"It's still better than trying to go on foot above ground."

"Go where exactly?"

Uzumaki answered before Uchiha or Mustang; "These two want to go and investigate the camps."

Elric's eyes darkened and he averted his gaze to stare at filing cabinets, "You think he's using the victims of the camps?"

"Is he?" Uchiha asked. Elric glared at him before looking away with a shrug, "I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past him, sick fuck that he is."

The spite in his voice didn't go unnoticed by anyone and Mustang asked, "You don't know for sure"  
"How would I?" Elric asked as he turned to regard Mustang with an angry glare.

Uchiha answered, "You already know more than you let on and you are still not telling us something." He met Elric's glare evenly and was surprised when Uzumaki said, "He's right. How are we supposed to beat these guys if you just keep keeping things from us?"

"What the hell am I keeping from you?"

The room fell into a thick, tense, angry silence. Mustang was the first to break the silence after a few minutes passed, "We don't know what they are capable of, we are trying to find ways to survive this but we are moving blindly. We don't even know what was done to you or whether you are a risk or not to us. Naruto warned us just this morning that you were different before, what's to say your not different now? Not only that, all of us know what others were subjected to in that place, we know all of our abilities, our weaknesses, our strengths. But we don't know that much about you and its' only speculation as to why you are the one they keep focusing on."

Elric grimaced, "Well, all of you are just fucking geniuses then! Who the hell wouldn't change or be different after being in a place like that, at least this time I didn't come back to find out anyone was missing or dead for all I knew. Oh, but I was welcomed by finding out I no longer had a right arm and left leg, I am just fine, the same as always after that shock-"

"That's not what we meant! We want to know what we can about what's going on with you and what they can do. We're your friends Ed! We care about you!"

Elric scoffed, "Fine, I am fucking fine. I just need some time adjusting to not being there. I managed to control these fucking limbs and my magic, I'm not unstable or mental alright?"

Silence fell in the room once more and again Mustang was the one to break the silence, he hated that they were backing Elric into a corner and were possibly causing him to feel worse than he already looked. He felt worry eating away at him from Elric's appearance, his skin was ashy pale, dark circles under his eyes, he'd lost weight and looked worn and weaker than he had the last time he'd seen him. The few times their eyes had met, there was such age in them, Elric was both old and young. He no longer possessed that untouchable and easy grace and strength, it seemed to be weighed down by the ragged, tired, and sickly physical appearance. There were such shadows in his eyes, a hardness to them that seemed cold and distant, one of a soldier, a prisoner, one that had lived through hell. When fire shined in his eyes it was still there, it was the fire of a survivor but everything that haunted him was still there. He must have grown to read people fairly easily after spending so long having to watch for the very subtle signs that showed Sasuke felt anything more than his indifferent tone, his stoic expression, and his impassive eyes presented.

"What about the humunculi and chimera's, what can you tell us about them?"

Though Elric's eyes darkened he began in what Mustang came to think of as his 'officers tone,' tone void of emotion, informative, but still demanding everyone he addressed to pay attention to what he said. When he spoke in that tone his eyes were guarded and his expression became blank. At times his eyes would glaze over in thought but they were sharply aware of what was going on around him.

"I already told you what humunculi are, there is a red tattoo on them, a snake eating it's own tail with what looks like an alligators' head in the center. You will know a chimera when you see it. Humuculus can think like we can, even though they don't have souls they can think for themselves and the sins are the strongest traits they have. With a chimera, they think on a more primal level."

"What about the soulless drones you were talking about before?"

"They don't have minds of their owns, they were completely brainwashed."

"So they are alive then," Uzumaki asked darkly.

Elric sighed, "Yeah, but its' a sad excuse for being alive."

"Can it be reversed, I mean they can be changed back can't they Ed?"

Elric grimaced, "No. Human transmutation is forbidden, taboo to alchemists for a reason. It would be too risky to even attempt. They were taken over by shards of the stone, so they don't die easily and attack mindlessly despite injuries. The best way to stop them from coming at you it to severe their legs or immobilize them."

Uchiha and Mustang exchanged glances then Uchiha looked back to Elric, "Why did you not use your alchemy when you were escaping?"

"A drug they developed and used me to test and perfect, it nullifies alchemy in an individual."

"So this drug can cancel out alchemy, even though its' an energy based on the individual," Mustang asked while looking directly at Elric.

"Yeah. They were working on one for magic, but I didn't stick around long enough for that one."

Havoc finally made to say something, "So boss, were you serious before when you said you were fine, I mean if you are talking about them giving you drugs-"

"I'm fine Havoc," Elric cut him off with a clipped tone. He got to his feet and headed towards the door. Before he walked out of the room he said over his shoulder, "As much as I hate to say this . . . Mustang you should take over command here."

Mustang looked to him taken back, Havoc got to his feet and stretched then said with a tired sigh, "You sure about that boss, most the guys here are loyal to you and-"

"He's more qualified. I'd rather be out there in the battle than trying to think everything through."

"No offense boss, but you have a point there."

Elric unlocked the door, opened it, then walked out of the room saying as he left, "The office is mine so find another office to have meetings and shit in." Havoc followed after him with a smirk and called out after him, "Yo boss, I hope you aren't blaming the mess in your office on me."

Mustang, Uchiha, and Uzumaki exchanged glances then got to their feet. Uzumaki grinned up at them, "He's kicking us out of the office."

Mustang smirked and a thought came to mind than made him mentally grin mischievously. He headed for the door swiftly and crossed the threshold to stand out in the hallway. He pulled the key from his pocket and held it up then turned to see Uchiha looking ready to kill him and Uzumaki staring at him wondering what he was doing. He continued to smirk and said, "A few hours then I will come back."

"_Mustang_," Uchiha all but growled before he leapt towards the door with murder in his eyes, Mustang swiftly slammed the door shut and using the key locked it. Then, just to be sure Uchiha couldn't break through the door he locked it with the key from the outside. Uchiha tried to open the door but then banged on it, calling Uzumaki to his attention. Mustang smirked and with a wave of his hand made his way to Elric's office. He was going to use the small amount of time he had to truly find out if Elric was as interested as his reaction last night suggested him to be. If nothing else, he could provide the golden eyed young man with a way to escape everything, if only for a moment.

A determined look came into his eyes as a smirk curled his lips, he given everyone orders to thoroughly ensure that they were ready for any attacks and everyone was busy so he wouldn't be bothered for a few hours. He just had to find a reason for Havoc, who seemed intent at staying at the Major's side, to leave them alone for a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elric sighed as he sat down at his desk, glaring at all the paperwork. He'd glanced over eveything mostly, it seemed that Mustang had taken command here while he was gone. Havoc informed him that it was under Hawkenson's watchful eye that the Lt. Colonel had gotten any of the paperwork done, but she also took to making sure all the other officers had assignments and jobs in the office as well. Aside from them trying to pinpoint his location and find solid evidence leading back to any of the top brass as to contents of the top secret files in Elric's locked drawer, most of the mundane work was taken care of.

Surprisingly there were no longer orders to capture anyone or any of the tasks he and his men had originally had to carry out. Something that had always bothered Elric since he was assigned to be the commanding officer at this base was that usually it was against military policy to have a Major take the position as commanding officer, that was usually reserved for Colonels' and those of higher ranks, Major's normally worked under the command of another officer. It had originally bothered him a lot that so many of them, at such young ages, held such high ranks less than a year into military service. Who gave a bunch of kids, rookies, the ranks of officers? Sure, they went to officer training school, but it was still pretty damn fast and against military regulations for promotions. That may mean that his father was controlling the German Military from the background before the Fuhrer was killed and turned into a humunculi.

He knew Havoc was watching him closely as he continued to stare unseeingly at the papers and files on his desk in thought. A new thought struck him just as he sensed Mustang approaching the door and he raised his voice enough so that it would carry to the door, "What is your opinion of the officers that were transferred here Havoc?"

Havoc was taken back by the question and shrugged from where he lounged in the chair in front of his desk. Elric watched him closely trying to gauge his response from his expression. Havoc was silent for a moment before he replied in his usual tone, it was one that sounded like he was laughing at some private joke and it put Elric a little at ease to hear the familiar sound.

"Well, if I can speak freely . . . " He paused waiting for Elric to signal to him that he could, when Elric waved his hand carelessly urging him to go on he took a deep breath.

"I first thought that all of them were too young to be officers, just like I thought when you got here. Naruto and Kiba-" Elric was a little surprised by Havoc's use of their first names. But he figured given Havoc's personality that he would get along with the two well. "Were mostly childish and act their age most of the time. But they proved on more than one occasion to be more than they appeared. I haven't seen anyone in battle or anything, but everyone one of them looks more than capable and that fight yesterday proved that to be true for the few of them that were out there. Umm . . . Sergeant Hawkenson is quite strict, but really professional and she often proves to us what officers should act like."

Elric laughed at the obvious intimidation in Havoc's eyes as he discussed Hawkenson. His eyes narrowed when Havoc's eyes took on a gentler look as he spoke of Winry. "Miss Halline is as motherly as the Sergeant is towards us, but its more noticable from her. She can be nice at times, but she's also one of the few that can knock anyone in the head if they are . . . childish."

"I figured as much from her, she is always like that." Havoc nodded, "It's been nice having females around here."

Elric noticed the gleam in Havoc's eyes and decided to set him back on track, "The other officers?"

Havoc cleared his throat, "Uh right. Well Sergeant Subaku is silent and disturbing to me, I don't have much of an opinion about him boss. Corporal Hyuga is a lot like Uchiha," Elric raised an eyebrow at the lack in rank before Uchiha's name but refrained from correcting it as Havoc continued, "Corporal Nara is really quick, he'd be a challenge for you even boss," Havoc smirked at the glare Elric gave him as he muttered, "I know that already."

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang is . . . interesting, when he's not procrastinating about doing paperwork."

Elric smirked, "Well he should be thrilled to take over this job then."

"Are you serious boss, I mean you were the one in charge before and even though we have all gotten used to the new officers here we'd still-"

"No, Havoc, I'm not serious. I am going to let him handle most of the strategizing though, politics and paperwork I don't expect him to do anyway."

"He's pretty good at handling politics."

"Are you insulting me Jean," Elric asked amusingly.

Havoc smirked, "Not exactly, he just had more finesse is all."

"_Finesse_? who the hell needs finesse in politics, those greedy, arrogant, bastards deserve to get their throats ripped out," Elric added heatedly.

Havoc chuckled, "I completely agree boss, but . . . "

"Havoc, you're pushing it," Elric said warningly. Havoc sighed and stood up, "Well, anything else or can I go smoke?"

Elric sighed, "Fine, go smoke, and try to make sure to find a way to give everyone a general idea of whats' going on around here."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Just try, or go and suggest it to the other officers or something. I want some peace and quite for a while."

Havoc sighed heavily, "Yes sir," he turned to leave and paused when Elric said to him, "Don't light that damn death stick in this building."

Havoc nodded, "Gotcha boss."

"I mean it Jean, I could smell the damn thing lingering in the halls."

Havoc waved over his shoulder and walked out of the door, mildly surprised to see Mustang leaned against the wall by the door. Havoc smirked and glanced over his shoulder at Elric before giving a slight nod to Mustang and heading down the hall. Mustang uncrossed his arms from his chest and stood up straight then walked into the office and closed and locked the door behind him.

Elric was resting his chin on the palm of his left hand, his elbow propped on top of his desk as he watched him cross the room. Mustang made to say something but Elric spoke before he could.

"Do you always eavesdrop?"

Mustang smirked, "Not usually, only when I enjoy the sound of someone's voice and when the topic has something to do with me."

"Where are Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Downstairs . . . working their differences out."

Elric sighed and leaned back in his chair, "So why are you determined to get me alone Mustang?"

**----------End of Part 1------**_Don't worry, this is very far from over . . ._


	14. Chapter 12 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, or the thumbnails used. Those belong to Kishimoto-sensei, Arakawa-sama, and their respective artists.**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome._

**Additional Warning: Mature content, language.**

* * *

**_Continued from Ch.12 . . ._**

_Something that reaches deep  
And heals the wounds inside  
That tells them to no longer hide  
One can only hope  
That upon finding these answers  
It will be enough_

Mustang wanted to groan at the use of his last name, it seemed as though Elric had forgotten that the four of them had agreed at basic to use their first names. Or maybe the Major was using his last name purposely to piss him off or to deny something to himself, there were a lot of possibilities when it came to the golden eyed man. So long he had held back his desire to reach out and touch that tan skin, to feel those muscles tremble beneath his touch and feel the warmth and certainty that someone like Elric existed and that he really had found someone worth all the hell he'd already been through in his life.

Elric grimaced at the lack of response and asked again, his irritation seeping into his tone as his eyebrows furrowed; "What is it that is so important you locked the door to my office? You had better not come up here hoping to get more information out of-"

Mustang cut off his words by leaning forward on his desk and looking into his eyes, the look of lust, of hungry want, and something deeper and undefinable causing him to freeze and his breath to still in his throat. When Mustang spoke with a huskier, deeper, and smooth voice Elric clenched his fists in an attempt to stop the shiver that passed through him at the inciting sound.

"I wanted you alone so I could confirm something," Elric swallowed and managed to regain his breath even while his heart started to race and heat began to course through him. He found himself held captive by the intensity of those dark eyes, that seemingly untamable fire that burned in them and found himself entranced at the grace of Mustangs' movements as he walked around the desk to stand next to him. He leaned back in his chair when the chair was turned so they were facing each other and he tensed when Mustangs' eyes leeringly followed his tongue as it moistened dry lips. He made to say something, anything but found that when obsidian orbs locked with his the words died in his throat.

_Why does he affect me so much after so long of not seeing him? Why does this . . . whatever the hell it is, just keeping growing more and more fucking intense everytime we're around each other?_ He inhaled sharply when two pale hands came down on top of the chairs' arm rest where Elric had placed them to grip the chair and try to use the grip on the wood to reign in his self control. He felt that control falter when those larger, warm hands clamped down on his, even if he could only actually feel the warmth of one of them he could feel the added weight on his fake hand.

He tried to tell himself to do something, to say something, any kind of reaction but he couldn't. He couldn't move, he was completely entranced and as much as he usually hated feeling no sense of control, the heat he felt, the want and even need coursing through him at the close proximity of the man he'd had plenty of dreams about that left him to making his office private quarters in the first place because of were brought to the surface.

Mustang couldn't help but smirk smugly at the lustful glaze that turned Elric's unique golden eyes to a molten gold color. The feelings were mutual, well at least for now he knew the physical attraction was. He would just have to make sure of the feelings as they went, but he was certain that how he felt wasn't one sided. He leaned more of his weight on the chair when Elric finally managed to find his voice, and remembered what Mustang had said. His voice was deeper, but softer and the deeper sound made Mustang want to move past the inquiries and just get on with what he had in mind to happen.

"What did you want to confirm?"

Mustang took that as his opening and leaned down, pinning Elric's arms to the chair by tightening his grasp as he captured Elric's lips, finding them chapped but not caring. Taking advantage of the gasp of surprise from Elric he pushed his tongue into the wet and warm mouth and took in the taste of him greedily. How long had he wanted this, it felt like an eternity that he'd waited now that he had it and he would do anything to always have it. Elric's scent was already intoxicating, but his taste was addictive.

It took a moment for the shock to fade, but Mustang internally cheered when Elric responded, learning quickly from example how to kiss him right back. Each of them explored with their tongues, running over teeth and gums and curling tongues around the other before Mustang pulled back a little sucking on Elric's tongue between his teeth and pulling a low groan from the younger man before breaking away completely and releasing Elric as he stepped back with a smug look on his face.

Elric stared at him before he growled and rose from his chair to grab Mustang, his right hand on his shoulder while the other grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a demanding kiss. Mustang obliged for a moment before he broke the kiss again, when Elric protested and tried to bring him back Mustang brought one hand up to place his finger over his lips, "Not so fast Edward," he purred.

Elric's eyes darkened all the more and Mustang let out a short gasp when one of his hands brushed over the bulge steadily growing in his pants. Mustang growled and with a startled yelp from Elric he had the shorter man up against the bookshelf and both hands held in one wrist above his head before the blond could blink. Mustang leaned forward to nip at his ear and lick the shell of it causing a delightful shudder to pass through the younger man before he whispered in his ear, letting his breath ghost over the Majors' skin.

"Though the attraction is mutual, I'd rather take my time with this."

Elric growled low in his throat and tried to pull free, but Mustang tightened his grip, scowling internally at the frail feel of a right wrist beneath his grasp. He mentally noted that he was going to make sure Elric got some proper nutrition and a full check up very soon, regardless of how much he resisted or even resented it. He lowered his head, turning his thought to the man he held in his grasp and licking lightly at the flushed skin of Elric's neck. He smoothed his free hand up and down Elric's chest making the blond start to twist in an attempt to free himself from the friction. He smirked at the reaction and started to swiftly undo the buttons of the dress shirt and finally released his soon to be lovers wrists to pull the shirt free.

He swatted tan hands away when they moved to work on his own clothes and then grabbed the bottom hem of the undershirt Elric wore and pulled it roughly off him. His eyes darkened seethingly at the scars that marred the paler, yet flushed skin that gave back some of the blonds' color. He stopped anything the shorter man was trying to do by capturing his lips again in a bruising, possessive kiss that stole Elric's breath as his hand delighted in the feel of the flesh barred before him.

A groan rose in his throat that he was powerless to stop when those damn pale hands teased his nipples and he found himself pressing closer to Mustang and deepening the kiss, remembering to breath through his nose. He brought his right hand up to tangle in dark hair as he craned his neck to meet the kiss. This had progressed so quickly, just one kiss and his entire body had started to burn but now it was driving him insane. The scent of him, the feel of his hands on him and his mouth and tongue against his own was eating away at all the control he'd gained in the last year. How could he regain control, did he really want to anyway?

He vaguely remembered Mustang's last comment, the one whispered in his ear through his dazed mind and broke the kiss, both of them panting. Mustang took to attacking his neck, teeth, tounge, and lips tightening the coil in his gut and intensifying the heat coursing through him even more. Damn, he'd meant to say something but he could hardly fucking think with how aroused he felt, how right this felt to him. Brokenly he remembered what he'd meant to say and croaked through a groan at a particularly harsh bite and sucking on his jugular vein, "Hah . . . We're short on time bastard."

Mustang pulled away to look up at Elric, his chest heaving as he tried to breath his skin flushed and his eyes meeting his own. He smirked, "That's right, well maybe we should move somewhere more comfortable then?" Elric managed a half hearted glare at the cool and controlled sound of Mustangs' voice. _Fucking smug bastard._ He stifled a whimper when Mustang pulled away completely and scowled at himself because he had almost whimpered like a damn girl. The man turned his back to him and seized him by the wrist to direct him towards the blankets and pillows still present in the office. When Mustang released his wrist Elric could only stand there and watch him as he arranged a few blankets on the floor to give them some cushioning on the hard floor and then laid out a pair of pillows for them.

Mustang sat down on the arranged blankets in the middle of the floor and cocked his head to the side to watch him for a moment before holding out his hand, "If you really want this then come here."

Elric shivered at the hidden meaning in those words, Mustang was asking him for his permission to continue this as well as confirmation that he did want it to happen. Elric hesitated, he wasn't one for casual sex, at least he never had been, that was something that Naruto and him had in common at the very least. Without any emotions or feelings present then neither of them could actually become attracted to someone and stay attracted for long, it was just something they'd pointed out to one another.

Niether of them were virgins by any means, growing up fast had made them less than shy about other things in the world and sex was definitely one of them. But should he actually go through with this, he was attracted to the waiting man watching him patiently waiting for his answer, he knew he felt more than just friendship or comradery for the man. But, with everything going on could he afford to get involved in a relationship, because that was what this would have to be in order for him to go through this. He was already trembling from the heat he'd felt coursing through him just moments ago, but thoughts paraded his mind and broke through the haze of the lust and wanton desire he'd felt for the older man for longer than he was willing to admit even to himself.

Mustang tensed with anticipation, watching those whirling emotions and conflicts in those golden eyes that were locked with his own made him nervous. He'd found out from Uzumaki that neither one of the blonds did casual sex, they were both ones to become attached to anyone that was their lover, it had to have an emotional meaning for a sexual attraction to last. This attraction had obviously lasted and only grown stronger in the time they were apart, but the hesitance from Elric was twisting his heart, he had to do something to ensure that he knew what this would mean for them, especially that he understood what it would mean for Elric. As much as he admired the view of the younger man standing there without a shirt, the curve of his chest, flat stomach, those narrow hips, he decided that he needed to break the silence and pull the blond from his thoughts.

"Edward," he started softly, cautiously, "I know that this is something more than just sex to you, it's more than that to me as well, trust me."

Elric took a step forward, but he paused in contemplation, weighing the pros and cons once more in his mind. _I'm not stupid enough to deny that I don't feel anything and he all but confessed he feels something for me, not to mention I can see it to begin with. But . . . _

"Is this really the right time for this with everything . . . "His voice was nothing above a whisper and his voice trailed off.

Mustang sighed, "Ed, I think we should indulge while we can. I don't know if I can stand it much longer not making our feelings known. The same can be said for the two downstairs as well."

Elric's eyes widened a little at that, but it really wasn't that surprising, he just hoped they wouldn't end up killing each other as much as they fought. With a deep breath Elric walked towards him again, but stopped two paces short and smirked down at Mustang. Mustang smirked in return before sitting up on his knees and grabbing both of Ed's hands and pulling him down to his knees before him. He took notice of the subtle shock when he stroked his thumb across both limbs and brought his hand up from Elric's left hand to stroke his cheek with his thumb and coax golden eyes to lock with his.

"I can't feel anything with my right arm . . . "

Mustang tightened his hold on his right hand and lightly kissed Elrics' kiss swollen lips biting gently at his bottom lip before he rested his forehead on the blonds. "I know, but its' still a part of you, did you expect me to hate it or be disgusted by it?"

"I . . . uh . . . "

"Well I'm not, it's a part of you and that's just something I accept."

He smiled at the faint blush on Elric's face and kissed him once more before pulling Elric down with him so that they sat on the floor, Elric straddling his hips. He moved the hand on his cheek to run fingers through blond hair, he was sure it would have been softer, but seeing as how he looked like he hadn't bathed in quite a while when he arrived it would take awhile to get his hair healthy. He couldn't help but love the length of it and the color of the golden locks. He easily worked Elric's hair out of the braid and the hairtie fell to the floor forgotten as he continued to comb his fingers in golden blond hair.

Elric felt himself relaxing against Mustang as long, pale fingers combed through his hair and massaged his scalp, it always was his weak spot when someone would mess with his hair. Mustang smirked and captured Elric's lips again then set to rocking his hips while he moved his right hand down Elric's back to rest on his hip. He brought his other hand up Elric's fake limb to cup the back of his hand and tangle his fingers in his hair to guide him down with him so that he was lying on his back.

Elric was meeting his rocking hips evenly and when he broke out of the kiss, the heat from earlier was building in them with more fervor and both of them were already panting from the friction, it wouldn't be long before Mustang lost his patience and regained full control of the situation, for now he would let Elric lead. Elric moved his hands to rest on his shoulders as he tried to regain his breath and Mustang kept his eyes locked with those golden irises, the glazed and darkened look in his eyes was tightening the coil in his gut and forcing fire through his viens, the desire and want steadily growing to a strength he couldn't manage to control or snuff out.

Elric let out a sharp gasp when he suddenly found himself pinned beneath the taller man and he scowled up at him for the sudden change in position. He growled low in his throat when he found that his wrists were pinned beside his head and tried to pull them free only to find he couldn't break the bastards grasp, "Damn it Roy, let my wrists go."

Mustang smirked and leaned down, pressing their bodies together and made to kiss the blond but Elric turned his head preventing him from doing so. Mustang just decided to attack his neck and when he finally released the wrists he held he found himself shoved in the chest and Elric sitting up and leaning back on his elbows watching him. After a moment Elric said, "This is taking too damn long," with that his hands reached for Mustang's clothes. Mustang didn't need anymore than that to let his desire to take over. Between more heated kissing and a few bites here and there they managed to rip off one anothers' clothes.

Both of them were breathing heavily and rocking their hips together without much thought at all. Mustang had pressed their bodies flush together, the friction and feel of skin against skin made his own skin tingle and the hardness between his legs throb. He would burn anyone that came to interrupt them now, there was no way he could stop now. The gasps and groans that Elric let out were driving him mad and when he felt a firm, confident hand grab his arousal, the tip being massaged with a thumb he let out a low moan himself and rested his forehead in the crook of a sweaty and tan neck. After a moment he was able to push his mind away from the haze that had settled over him and pushed himself up with his arms his eyes darkening with the smug smirk on Elric's face.

He grabbed the hand stroking him and pinned it next to Elric's hip while kissing him once more before he pulled back. As he moved in between Elric's legs and kissed, licked, and nipped at Elric's exposed skin as he went causing the younger man to writhe beneath him. He even heard a growl and a few muttered words that sounded a lot like, "Stop teasing me damn it," but he only chuckled and continued towards his goal. Dark eyes finally broke that smothering golden gaze as they settled on the swollen cock of the younger man, it was naturally tan like the rest of his skin and the mushroom head was already dripping precum. He licked his lips and lapped up that cum, wanting to devour the taste, memorize it, this was Elric's true taste, salty but musky at the same time. Elric had the natural scent of grass on a summer day no matter what and it was something he would never get enough of.

He moved one arm to press down against a flat stomach to keep as much control of Elric's hips as possible before he moved his other hand down then back up Elric's right thigh encouraging him to spread his legs which he did even as his hips made to buck up towards him. Elric inhaled sharply and then bit down on the inside of his cheek when Mustang lightly trailed his fingertips along his inner thigh and then moved to massaged his balls.

"God damn it, stop teasing . . . Fuck!" Elric let out a groan when without warning Mustang had grabbed his leaking cock and engulfed his swollen, throbbing organ in his mouth. Elric had thrown his head back at the heat that engulfed him and his hips bucked unconsciously, trying to push himself deeper into that heat. He distantly felt a slick finger enter him wondering idly what Mustang had used as lubrication, but it was forgotten by a tongue massaging the underside of his cock. When Mustang pressed another finger into him and began to scissor those fingers to spread him more he was distracted by a moan vibrating around him in the paler mans' mouth that brought his left hand to cup over his mouth to stifle the moan that was pulled from his own throat.

While Mustang spread him, sucking and moaning and bobbing his head up and down Elric subconsciously held his right hand to his chest refusing to reach out and grab dark hair and concentrated on keeping his left hand over his mouth to try and stifle any noises Mustangs' actions were pulling from his throat. He felt a slight sting when a third finger was pressed inside of him but he took in deep breaths, finally removing his left hand from his mouth and forced his body to relax and adjust to the intrusion. He was completely breathless, everything was whirling together in his head and he could do little else other than let himself be enveloped by how he felt rather than what he thought. His mind went blank when white hot pleasure whipped through him and his back arched off the floor with a silent scream.

Mustang pulled back then much to Elric's jargon but when he pressed the tip of his own throbbing arousal against Elric's opening, hips pushed against him urging him to go on. Mustang inhaled and stilled himself, that tight heat that had clenched around his fingers was sure to break down his control but he was determined, he wanted to come inside the blond. He pushed forward slowly, giving his lover time to adjust to his size until he was finally fully sheathed inside him, hands gripping thighs to allow him room to move.

Elric took a few calming breaths to relax and growled frustrated at Mustang as golden eyes opened that he didn't remember closing to lock with dark ones that were watching him closely. "Move damn it," he managed to growl out between breathless pants. Mustang smirked and leaned forward bending both of their bodies to an odd angle so that he could kiss panting lips before pulling back just enough and thrusting back in. After a few slow thrusts in and out Elric reached for him, both hands clenching on his shoulders and moved his hips with him, they were setting a quicker pace with each movement. Soon both of them were reduced to breathless moans and urgent movements of their hips and when Mustang finally hit Elric's prostate the younger man had to bite down on his knuckles to stifle the near scream that wanted to sound from him.

Mustang smirked and moved one of his hands in between them to pump Elric's leaking cock in time with his thrusts, the coil was tightening and a familiar feeling that felt like fire licking at his skin alerted him to how close he was. He quickened his pace both loosing any semblance of a pattern as their lust coursed through them and guided their actions. Elric came first with a short cry that Mustang swallowed with a hungry kiss, hot cum spreading between their flushed and sweat slickened skin. Mustang's hips thrust deep into that clenching heat and the feel of those muscles throbbing around him was enough to pull his orgasm from him. He came with a low moan in their kiss, Elric's fingers gripping his hair and keeping him from pulling away.

After long moments of taking deep breaths Elric let out a grunt and shoved at Mustang's shoulder to try and get him to move from where he'd collapsed on top of him. Mustang managed to regain control and pulled out so that he could lay next to the blond who immediately curled into his side and rested his head on his chest. It was moments before either one of them were able to rid themselves of the hazes that had settled over their minds. Elric moved first sitting up and staring down at him, "I," he cleared his throat and looked away, "Thanks."

Mustang chuckled and sat up himself to grab hold of Elric's chin and turn his face back to look at him, after kissing him once more he stroked his thumb over Elric's jawline, "You're welcome."

Elric huffed and got to his feet searching for his disguarded clothes and finding them across the room and scattered here and there. They silently dressed aware that neither of them could spend nearly as much time as they wanted to with one another, but they were both relieved by making this step. It was rushed to be truthful, but both of them were adult enough to know that what they did was something that they had stopped themselves from doing before. Now that Elric thought about it, he wasn't really with the German military anymore so it didn't really matter if he and Mustang were together, the same could be said for the two downstairs.

He paused in buttoning his shirt and looked to Mustang who was already fully dressed and trying to manage his hair, "Hey, when were you planning on letting the two of them out of there?"

Mustang looked at him, "Well, I was more inclined to let you do the honors."

Elric laughed, the lightness of it bringing a smile to Mustang's face, he would love to hear that sound more often, a genuine laugh from the blond filled one with the illusion that they were standing out in the summer sun. Elric cleared his throat, "You should be the one to let them out, seeing as how you locked them down there."

Mustang scowled, "I don't wish to die so quickly."

Another laugh, "Yeah, Sasuke is bound to want to murder you for that."

"Forgive and forget, maybe if they work out their relationship he'll forget about my locking him-"

"Not likely, no such luck Roy. You should know better."

Mustang hung his head with a sigh and looked back up when Elric made his way to his desk, a very slight limp in his step but it would be something not a lot of people would notice. Mustang couldn't help the smug smirk that spread on his face at the sight. Mustang got up and gathered his clothes getting redressed quickly. Both of them jumped at the sound of the phone ringing and exchanged inquisitive glances before Elric reached for the phone and answered it.

"Major Elric speaking."

Mustang tensed when the color from Elric's face drained at the sound of the voice on the other end.

"Hello son, I have to commend you on your escape. It also seems as though you have quite the fort at the library."

Elric tensed and glanced at Mustang confirming his thoughts on who it was with the dark look that had settled in golden eyes. Mustang set to moving the blankets and pillows into a pile set to be washed as Elric's tone took on the one he thought of as the 'officers' tone,'a little surprised that he was able to mask the hatred that was in his eyes from his tone of voice.

"What do you want?"

"Well, as you know, you make it fairly difficult for me to keep my contracts. I will spare the soldiers if you and the other officers turn themselves over."

"That's not an option."

"It's your only option."

"The hell it is," now he let some of his anger seep into his tone, "your only option is to try and take down this place. The only way anyone of us will hand ourselves over to you is if you kill us first old man."

"So be it then, I will be courteous enough to allow you twenty-four hours to rethink your decision, then we will see who the better man is."

Elric seethed as he was hung up on and slammed the phone down. He sank into his chair and glowered at his bookshelf, Mustang was making his way back to the desk after unlocking the door. "This room smells like sex." His tone indifferent and the comment making Elric shake his head and get to his feet, he clapped his hands together and was relieved to feel the familiar electricity course through him, the energy he never knew was such a part of him until he'd been without its' power and felt it once more. With a grin he knelt down and touched his hands to the floor changing the air back to a cleaner, less musky scent.

When he got to his feet he looked at Mustang, "We have twenty-four hours, but I'm betting he won't wait that long."

Mustang nodded, "We are going to need to have a meeting about everything we've already discussed today, we still need to formulate a plan regarding the tunnels and getting to the camps to find out if our suspicions are correct or not."

Elric nodded, "I know, you work on that while I make sure that at least the other officers know what's going on."

He walked around the desk and headed for the door, Mustang stopped him by grabbing him by the wrist. Elric looked at him over his shoulder an eyebrow raised in question, "What"  
"I hope you don't think that I think of this as just a fling or a great fuck, even if it was a great fuck."

Elric's cheeks burned but he met Mustang's eyes squarely, "I don't, I'm not so stupid as to think that."

Mustang let him go, "Just making sure."

Elric waved over his shoulder as he headed out of the office, "I'm not into casual sex Roy, but don't let your ego get the better of you because of that."

* * *

**Earlier**

_Downstairs_

Uzumaki stared and sat down in the chair at the table watching Uchiha trying to etch a circle into the door with a piece of chalk he'd found in one of the filing cabinets. He wondered why there was even chalk in any of the filing cabinets in the first place. He found it irritating that the stoic man was so damn determined to avoid him, all they ever did was bicker, glare, and yell at one another but when he tried to have a conversation with him or tried to get him alone at anytime, the pale man would lock up and pull into himself. It was as though he was actually scared of something, but Uzumaki knew that he felt something more than friendship or simple attraction and hormones, he'd made that clear that night in the alleyway when he'd attempted to comfort him. Why in the hell was he pulling back and being so damn stubborn now, when his feelings were already pretty much known to him anyway?

But he knew trying to figure out Uchiha was about as good as trying to find your way through a labrinth. He could never find a way to ask him without the fear of pushing him farther away silencing all thoughts of making an attempt at it. He glared at the dark haired man still working on trying to open the door using alchemy, he was startled when Uchiha paused and turned to him with an accusatory glare, "What are you staring at," he ground out through clenched teeth that only made the blond scowl.

"I'm staring at you teme, trying to figure out why you are so damn determined to fight your own feelings."

Uchiha scoffed and turned back to the door, "Baka."

"Don't try and play stupid bastard, I'm not fucking oblivious to everything and you already showed that you felt something for me before, back when I left the pub"  
Uchiha flinched and clenched his hands, breaking the chalk in the process, he turned and glared at Uzumaki, "I was- "

"Concerned, because you care, just fucking admit and stop fighting it."

Uchiha ran a hand through his hair but refrained from commenting he looked up sharply at the sound of the chair moving and watched Uzumaki make his way towards him. He stood from his kneeling position and turned to face him. He held his ground refusing to back up but when their eyes met Uzumaki stopped.

_He does feel something, he really is fucking scared,_ Uzumaki thought as those black eyes finally met his. There was determination in them, emotions were actually swirling in those intense obsidian eyes, but there was also that flicker of fear that grew a little more when Uzumaki made to step closer. "Sasuke, why are you so damn scared?"

Uchiha scowled at that, "I'm not scared dobe."

"The hell your not, I can see it, do you actually think you're going to get hurt or that I'm going to hurt you or something."

"Tch, as if you could."

Uzumaki growled at the indifference in his tone and pressed forward slamming his hands against the door as he used his arms and his body to close Uchiha in against it. "Tell me the truth teme, are you scared of _me_ or something else?"

Uchiha broke the gaze first, he hated that the blond could make his feel anything when he was so driven to not get attached to anyone. _Its' too late for that_, his mind taunted him. He looked up sharply when a warm tan hand cupped his cheek and pulled his face back to look at him, "It can't be me. There's something else, is that threat from before what's keeping you so damn distant, you didn't fight me near as much before."

Uchiha's lips thinned as he averted his eyes only to have his chin grasped tighter than before, but he still refused to meet those blue eyes. He already knew he couldn't lie to Uzumaki, that angered him how those eyes could bore straight through him, force him to answer honestly, how they could see how he felt even when he'd spent so many years priding himself on being unreadable. But now, with that citrus and earthy scent so close to him, the warmth that came off Uzumaki's body even when there was still a little bit of space between them, he found it harder and harder to try and keep his calm to keep from giving in and answering the blond or letting go so that the two of them could stop fighting their hearts and their bodies demands. Everything screamed at him to stop fighting and his mind taunted him telling him that he couldn't win, but still he wanted to hold back or back away, but he truly didn't know what the reason was.

What was he waiting for, a declaration of love, that was pointless, he knew that the way he felt was mutual just like the physical attraction. Had he actually felt threatened before, if so what was holding him back now? _You're afraid of losing him, that's what. You don't even have him yet and still you fear losing him, it's pathetic. You're letting your past control your actions just like it took over your life._ He finally raised his eyes to meet those blue eyes, still he couldn't find anything to say, he never was any good at expressing how he felt.

Uzumaki sighed and lowered his hand to rest on a clothed shoulder, his thumb absently stroking the column of a Uchiha's neck. Uchiha backed into the door with shudder and Uzumaki pulled his hand away with a sheepish grin, he'd forgotten about that odd tattoo. Uchiha glared at him, but there was a lack of actual anger in his gaze. Uzumaki's grin took on a different meaning and he leaned forward, closing the distance between them and capturing pale lips and threading tan fingers in raven locks to hold Uchiha still before he could pull away.

Uchiha's breath had caught in his throat and as much as he wanted to push the blond away, that absent stroke across that truly sensitive spot on his neck had ignited the drowning desire that he felt for the blond. It only took him a moment before he responded and the kiss turned hungry and feverish, want and lust fueling their actions, stronger than it was before. He only mildly noticed Uzumaki wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him away from the door and back towards the table in the middle of the room. Their hands were already making short work of their clothes and pale arms lifted to help in the removing of both his dress shirt and the navy blue undershirt beneath before his knees bent as they collided with the end of the table and he sat down on top of it.

Uzumaki threw the clothes to the floor and removed his own shirts before attacking the buckle of his pants and toeing off his shoes at the same time. They broke the kiss to take in panting breaths and Uchiha made to remove Uzumaki's belt as his was pulled away and his pants were undone hastily. His hands dropped to grip at the end of the table when Uzumaki's head dipped and his mouth attatched itself to his neck, a rough tongue tracing the skin where the tattoo was before lips closed around it. Uchiha's head rolled back at the pleasure he felt rolling his stomach over and his fingernails dug into the table.

Uzumaki smirked and the strong reaction he pulled out of the paler man, he wasn't one to forget about what drove the Uchiha insane with lust, that night in the forest was vivid in his mind even if it seemed like a lifetime ago. The breathless groan falling from pale lips when he bit down on the tattoo encouraged him to move his hands back to their task before. He brought one hand up to grip at dark hair and pull Uchiha's head back enough to give him more room to work on marking his throat, they were no longer considered in the military anymore so he didn't need to be careful now, not that he'd really thought of doing so before. He stopped those thoughts of regret in their tracks and focused on the heated skin beneath his fingertips as he trailed his hand down a taunt, pale, smooth chest.

Uchiha was trying to regain his breath, but with the damn blond attacking his neck the way he was he couldn't find himself in the position to really do more than try to keep himself from making too much noise. He knew the room was sound proof, he just didn't want to give Uzumaki the pleasure of hearing him, his only means left to be defiant. He let out a groan of protest that was too close to a whimper to his liking when Uzumaki finally stopped his assault on his neck and shoulder. He knew he would have marks, but he was loathe to care about that right now.

He lifted his head and opened his eyes, angry that he'd closed them without knowing and glared at the blond, but the blond just chuckled at him. The sound was deep and made him feel as though fire had licked at his skin as the sound reverberated through him and pooled heat in his groin and wound him even tighter than before. He didn't remember Uzumaki having this affect on him before, not as strongly as this . . . His thoughts were cut off when warm, tan hands gripped his hips and he found himself being directed to lie down on top of the table.

Uzumaki settled over him, resting the palms of his hands next to pale, slender hips before he sat back on his heels and grabbed the waistband of Uchiha's pants, curling his fingers in the boxers at the same time and working them off. Then he moved back off the table to make short work of his own clothes and stood at the end of the table. He remained still, taking in the view, he'd nearly forgotten how gorgeous the raven haired man was, his smooth skin flawless, the only mark was that tattoo but it seemed to highlight the dark eyes and hair. Uzumaki grinned at the flush on Uchiha's cheeks and the heated look he was giving him hating how vulnerable he was.

Uzumaki moved back onto the table and settled over his lover with his elbows on either side of his head so that he could lean down and bite gently at his ear. His breath was husky as he spoke, "This time, your ass is going to be mine Sasuke."

Uchiha shuddered and scowled but his retort was swallowed by lips locking on his own. Instead he focused his energy into dominating the kiss, but seeing as how both of them were stubborn that was something he had to fight for. Soon both of them fell into a flurry of exploring touches, starving kisses that stole their breaths and their own bodies demands to feel, to touch. Fingertips ran across smooth skin, every crevasse and curve of muscle trembling beneath the others touch and driving both of them steadily insane with need. Surely it would make one of them snap but Uzumaki pulled back from the frantic kisses and stilled pale hands to take in a shuddering breath and try to reign in any control he might still possess.

He moved his knees between them and Uchiha took the hint and spread his legs bending them at the knees despite how completely vulnerable he felt doing so. When his eyes met blue orbs, darkened and glazed with lust he shivered beneath the consuming gaze and the desire that flooded his senses and tangled one hand in soft, spiky, blond hair to pull him down for another kiss. Uzumaki obliged for a moment then pulled back and latched onto the same spot on a pale neck already marked with purple and red marks savoring the scent, the taste of that pale skin, the breathless gasps falling from kiss swollen lips. He wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer and needed to get things going.

He sat back on his knees remembering that they needed something to use as a lubricant or this would be more painful than it needed to be. He got off the table and reached for his pants lying on the floor and searched his pockets for the lotion he'd kept there in hopes that they would eventually reach this point, he also used it to keep his hands from getting calluses, at least that's' what he told himself. He was back on the table sitting on his knees in between strong pale legs in a little more than a moment. He moved and kissed his lover hungrily and deeply even as he coated his fingers in the lotion and pulled back to bite down on the tattoo once again pulling a long drawn out moan from Uchiha's lips as his hips bucked from the sensation on the sensitized spot on his neck that was made even more sensitive thanks to the blonds earlier attention to it.

He eased the first finger in at the same time that Uchiha's hips had bucked using the movement to push all the way in, that moan the raven had released had made his own erection throb to a painful point and that pushed him to quicken his pace. Once he felt confident that Uchiha could handle it he pushed in another coated finger and scissored them inside his tightness, the heat and clenching of those inner muscles was driving him mad with lust and every gasp and writhing twist of a flushed body beneath him was eating away at his barely managed control.

He broke away from attacking that pale throat and clamped his own lips over panting, kiss swollen ones as he pushed a third finger in, coaxing and spreading and searching for that bundle of nerves. Uchiha broke away breathlessly throwing his head back, his back arching off the table even as his hips thrust down to push tan fingers deeper inside him when Uzumaki finally found what he was searching for. He hastily grabbed the bottle of lotion and coated his own erection with it hissing at the coldness and the friction of sensation as he did so. He positioned himself at Uchiha's entrance and with the hand not steadying his throbbing erection he brushed dark bangs from a flushed, sweating face to coax dark eyes to open and look at him.

The wanton desire in those abysmal black eyes stilled his breath and he could do little more than lean down and kiss those panting lips as he pushed in to the hilt moaning into the kiss at the engulfing heat and tightness that surrounded him and forced him to break the kiss and rest his forehead on a pale shoulder. The strangled, pain laced moan that had echoed his own and nearly made him orgasm prematurely. He held still, straining to do so when he wanted nothing more than to pound himself into that heat, but he forced himself to wait for Uchiha to adjust.

He looked up, raising his head when Uchiha jerked his hips in a silent order for him to move. Uzumaki needed nothing else to encourage him and he set a quick and rough pace not being able to hold back after so long of wanting this, needing to feel himself buried in the raven he'd grown to love and want with every fiber of his being, despite his icy, arrogant attitude towards nearly everyone. He'd seen glimpses of what lie beneath that mask and he truly believed that despite how much the raven tried, he was truly a good person beneath all his bravado.

He lost himself in his desire, let the control fall away until both of them were moving with wild abandonment, meeting each thrust of each others' hips and a tan hand moved between them to grasp a leaking erection and attempt to pump in time with their thrusts. He came first with shuddered breath and a deep, moaning growl being pulled from his throat before he collapsed on top of his lover beneath him.

The warmth of Uzumaki's seed inside him, coating him and the pulsing organ inside him combined with the dry thrust of hips was enough to pull another, long, low moan from his throat and his muscles clamped down around Uzumaki, milking him dry as hot, sticky cum coated their stomachs and chests as it was pressed between them. Both of them closed their eyes for a moment, riding out the waves of their orgasms and then trying to take in deep breaths and calm their racing hearts.

Uchiha glared at Uzumaki when he chuckled against his shoulder where he was resting his head and his glare turned into a scowl when he said, "That wasn't so damn bad was it Sasuke?"

Uchiha shoved at broad, tan shoulders and Uzumaki sat up holding himself up to hover over him with his arms and his blue eyes bored into black ones in challenge. Uchiha scoffed and pulling in his control once more said in a calm voice, "Get the hell off me before someone shows up looking for us."

Uzumaki chuckled and pulled out which pulled a groan from Uchiha and made him aware of the soreness in his backside and his lower back. He pushed down the discomfort and sat up looking for something to wipe the cum from his chest with. His hand moved reflexively as Uzumaki tossed his own dress shirt towards him after having wiped his own chest and stomach off. Uchiha silently cleaned himself off before he made to get off the table and locate his clothes. But Uzumaki beat him to that as well and tossed them a piece at a time to him before setting his shoes on the table next to him.

Uchiha dressed in silence and watched Uzumaki lazily pull on his own clothes as though unconcerned about anyone looking in on them or showing up anytime soon. In irritation at his aloofness when he was feeling concerned he wadded up the cum stained shirt and threw it at the blond, who defly caught it without blinking. He lowered the shirt from where he caught it before it landed on his head and glared at Uchiha, "What the hell?"

"Its your shirt," Uchiha replied coolly. They both looked to the door when there was a firm knock on it. Uchiha noticed that it was Elric and let out a sigh of relief. Uzumaki raised an eyebrow and finished tying his shoes as Uchiha got off the table and set to putting on his own shoes as Elric unlocked the door and opened it. He scrunched up his nose and then looked to both of them with a knowing smirk on his face before asking, "So the two of you have patched things up then?"

Uchiha flushed with embarrassment and looked away to try and give himself a moment for the blush to go away. Uzumaki chuckled and scratched the back of his head but he didn't look embarrassed or guilty of anything as he smugly answered, "Yup, you could definitely say that." Uzumaki took in the marks on his friends neck that he showed above the shirt and grinned, "You and Roy find some equal ground Ed?"

Uchiha looked back to Elric in time to see his cheeks flush just as his own had and couldn't help but to smirk smugly as Elric stammered to answer Uzumaki's question. Elric turned and walked back down the hallway without answering which caused Uzumaki to laugh. Uzumaki grabbed Uchiha's wrist and pulled him out of the room before he had much time to resist, he stumbled for a moment before he managed to regain his footing as Uzumaki pulled him behind him after Elric.

"Yo, Ed, come on man, you didn't answer me. Thanks for getting us out of there, thought we were going to die down there!"

Uchiha scoffed when Elric yelled out down the hall, "Maybe I should have left you down there then."

Uchiha tried to pull his hand free but Uzumaki just ended up interlacing their fingers together and to tell the truth he felt a little tired and sore and didn't care to fight it all that much at the moment. They followed Elric all the way to his office and Uchiha immediately snatched his hand away when they walked into the crowded office. All those from the last meeting they had shortly after Elric's return were in the room and all of them were looking at the two. Uzumaki laughed nervously and grabbed Uchiha's wrist once more when the raven turned to leave not wanting to deal with any of their laughs, jokes, or their damn mocking looks.

Uzumaki closed the door behind them and led the way to the front ignoring the looks from everyone else and taking a seat in the two empty chairs at the front of the group. Uchiha stubbornly pulled his hand free and adjusted his chair so that he wasn't so close to the blond, Nara was seated on his other side and Riku was seated on Uzumaki's other side. He looked up to see Havoc and Mustang standing behind the desk leaning back against the bookshelves just as Elric walked around the desk and sat down.

Uzumaki looked to see Jaraiya and Tsunade were off to the side with Alyssa looking around at everyone silently. The little girl was unsettling, she had such a calculating gaze in her eyes that was more like a middle aged woman than an eight year old girl. He knew there was such a thing as being smart and gifted for ones age, but she was just creepy. He jumped when Uchiha kicked his chair and turned his attention back to Elric after grinning at the paler man beside him. Whatever it was that was going on he could handle it now that he and Sasuke had patched things up. That thought died when Elric spoke in that same controlled tone from the last meeting they had.

"This is going to turn into a cival war. All of you will need to listen carefully."


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, or the thumbnails used. Those belong to Kishimoto-sensei, Arakawa-sama, and their respective artists.**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome._

**Additional Warning: Violence, dark themes, language.  
**

_

* * *

_

This life, these emotions and memories,  
everything that defines who you are,  
what you have been through, and given up . . .  
Is it worth fighting for,  
worth sacrificing everything for . . .  
Even worth dying for?

**  
Chapter 13**

"This is going to turn into a civil war. All of you will need to listen carefully."

The playfulness that had settled over a few at the disheveled appearance of Naruto and Sasuke dissipated at the tone of Ed's voice and the words he spoke. Everyone paid full attention to him as he took a deep breath and continued.

"I recently received a phone call from the brass at Central H.G. and they offered a trade, all the officers here for the soldiers lives that remained here."

"Sir, not that I don't understand the gravity of the situation," Riza interrupted.

Ed cut her off with a sharp look, "If you fully understand the situation Sergeant, then you will not finish you statement."

"Sir," she said and silenced herself. Ed pressed on, "Despite what many of us may be thinking, handing ourselves over is not an option. I know that the price would outweigh the costs in logic, but they have ways of gaining control of all of us or copying our abilities and creating those who would not question orders but follow them blindly."

"So are we going to stay and fight them?"

Roy looked at Kiba, "Yes and no. We need to formulate a plan of action and its' best to do that with everyone here."

Ed nodded, "Exactly, so . . . They have means to cancel out alchemy, but can only momentarily paralyze magic."

"How long do the effects last?"

Ed answered Shikamaru, "The drug for alchemy usually last for thirty six to forty eight hours, it depends on the strength of the alchemist. With the magic it only lasts about three hours."

"Three hours is still dangerous, especially during a battle," Neji added.

Ed nodded once more, "Exactly, which is why I recently went through some of the documents I have on what goes on and updated the information with what I know."

Havoc took the files that Elric picked up from his desk and walked around the desk to hand them to Shikamaru with instructions to pass them around. Roy moved so that he stood leaning his hip on the desk and he bent over low enough to say something in Elric's ear at a volume where the others couldn't hear him. Kiba and Naruto could pick up what he was saying but their attention was broken when the files were passed over to them.

"We could break up the forces and use the tunnels we were discussing before to move everyone to a safer location."

"That will leave us vulnerable and its' risky to move so many through tunnels I'm not even sure are stable enough to travel through."

"We could have alchemist leading the way to try and stabilize the tunnels."

"I'm the only alchemist that knows the layouts well enough for that to work."

"Then draw a map and teach another alchemist."

"I'm not leaving this base when I know my men and others are here and at risk of being killed or captured."

"We can't stand and fight if we never figure out how far his alchemy reaches. We can't fight endlessly and it would be futile to try to take a stand if he can just keep feeding the stone with more lives."

Havoc spoke up breaking in on their whispered debate, Roy stood up and moved back to lean against the bookshelf, "Boss, why not just split everyone up. Send one to travel above ground and another in the tunnels."

Ed sighed, "Sending troops to move where they can be seen is suicidal, they'd be picked off one by one."

"Everyone of the officers here as well as the soldiers have combat experience."

"Those of us here hardly have combat experience, murdering civilians isn't combat experience."

"That's the only experience you have boss, all of us were kicked off the battlefield before you were assigned as the commanding officer here."

"Alright Jean, I hear you okay. But moving that many at one time is going to be dangerous and damn near impossible."

"So then we just leave them here while we make our escape," Naruto asked with a scowl.

"No Naruto, that's why we're having a hard time figuring out what to do."

"We stand and fight," Kiba said and he and Naruto exchanged determined glances before looking to Ed once more.

"We don't stand a chance," Sasuke said before looking from Ed to Roy who both nodded.

"He's right, unless we find a way to disable the supply of power to the stone it would be an never ending battle."

Shikamaru was silent for a moment, after reading through the files on tests and the added notes Ed had provided it would be very risky to stay and fight. They were already short of alchemist and they were the ones that had the greatest advantage against the majority of the enemies forces. Magic would prove to be helpful in the upcoming battle as well, but then what would those without such abilities be able to do. Anyone that wasn neither an alchemist, good with magic, or possessed inhuman strength and power would stand a chance at surviving. Splitting the forces up was a good idea, but they would need someone with said abilities to escort them out of Munich to a safer location. They also needed someone to deconstruct the means to which Herr Elric was empowering the stone.

Shikamaru leaned forward in his chair resting his arms over his knees and pressing his fingertips together as he closed his eyes in thought. They had a total of seventeen people that knew of what was going on and had proven to be useful. But among them were at least five of them that he knew of that didn't possess any supernatural abilities. He looked up suddenly at feeling a small hand on his shoulder. He was surprised to see Alyssa looking at him as though she'd heard his thoughts. "There are only three among all of you that do not possess abilities beyond that of a human." As much as she unnerved him with her endless amount of knowledge and the fact that she looked no more than a little girl in appearance he was grateful for the information. He nodded and settled back into his thinking. Three, I am guessing that Winry and Riza are the two that posses abilities. Riza was always a sniper, always the strongest defense they had and Winry was the best healer. So that was what they possessed, the power to defend and heal. Tsunade was equally powerful on all fronts from what he could gather, overwhelming strength, a strong defense, and an exceptional healer.

He narrowed everyone down into groups, defenders, brute force, and analyzers and thinkers. Those best for defense were Gaara, Tsunade, Riza, and any number of them who had fighting experience, but if narrowed down to alchemy capable of defending everyone then he had to assume that either Sasuke or Ed were best. But, they were both powerful forces when it came to offense as well. They needed a fourth and fifth for defense in order to even the odds. Then he remembered Havoc was a sharp shot as well so he could very well fit the role, but who else? Why not have Naruto distract the enemy forces and take on the offensive while the others tried to hold down the fort here?

That could work, but he would need the others to go along with the plan and he still needed to figure out how they would move out. It was well known that Elric was the only one who knew the tunnels well enough to ensure they reached their destination, but he already said that he refused to leave if anyone was left to remain here. _Damn it, so Naruto will have to go and Ed will have to take his place in my plans._

Who should go through the tunnels, and were there tunnels that went off in a different direction but led to the same location? He needed a map to be able to formulate a plan of action regarding having anyone use the tunnels to escape. They had five hundred soldiers here, but they were up against a few thousand. The majority of the German army was in Berlin or making their way through the surrounding countries trying to gain more territory. The map of Germany came to his mind and he was thankful for the photographic memory.

If the tunnels stretched far enough to lead them to the border and into another country that would be helpful, it would take months if they tried to move through Germany to another country above ground where they would be spotted and attacked. He looked up and the sounds of everyone talking around him finally came to him, he got to his feet and moved to stand before the desk, both Ed and Roy looked up at him. Apparently the two were talking over the map of Germany laying on the desk. Shikamaru sighed, _That definitely makes things easier._

"What is it Corporal?"

"Do you know which way the tunnels lead and where they are located?"

"I know their damn outlines and where most of them should leave. But my biggest concern is what tunnels are still usable, some of the tunnels had caved in years ago so the options of which ones to use are limited."

"Could you send someone to scout the tunnels and find out which ones are usable?"

"Do you have a plan?"

"I'm working on but I need more information in order to formulate a full one."

The Major nodded and got to his feet pulling everyone's' attention back to him, "Kiba, Naruto, and Winry come with me. Make sure to bring your weapons with you," He withdrew a key to the supply room from his right hand drawer.

The three of them got to their feet and waited until Ed walked around his desk and made for the door, "We need to go and check out the tunnels." The three of them followed behind him but didn't comment, Ed waved his hand over his shoulder and said over his shoulder, "Roy, you and Nara try to formulate a plan."

Shikamaru looked to Roy who nodded and his gaze turned down to the map. Roy pointed to Frankfurt, "That's where Ed said the tunnels led him the last time, but it's said they go further than that and it took a week just to get there."

"If the tunnels reach that far then they may reach to Mainz. It would be better if they reached as far as Dusseldorf as we would be able to follow the river and cross the border safer there. There are islands right off the coast of the Netherlands where German forces haven't bothered to take over and where its said a few refugees have hidden. If we get to the bigger island," he point to the deformed 'V' looking island to the left of a smaller island on the map, "we can try to get passage across the North Sea."

"We could, but the only way we would stand a chance against forces already taking up residence in the Netherlands is if we have the majority of our forces with us at the time."

"Considering the time it would take to travel that far and the risks involved once we exit the tunnels, we very well could no longer have much of a force."

"There's also the risk of cave ins the closer we get to the river or any amount of water." Shikamaru nodded at that and ran a hand over his face, "That's true, which is why I was having trouble deciding who was best to lead us through the tunnels. It would be best to send Elric, but he doesn't want to leave here and he really stands the best chance at defending and attacking anything that would show up here."

Roy nodded, "Yes, if he can get a map drawn out then we could have someone else lead everyone through the tunnels."

"They would have to be alchemist or truly skilled with magic in case the tunnels are unstable or in case of a cave in."

"It would be best to divide our forces so that even if we are vulnerable some of us will have a chance of getting out of this mess alive. There needs to be someone skilled with magic and alchemy in each group and a healer, it needs to be even."

"Defense, offense, power, and healing . . . "Shikamaru muttered as his mind trailed off in thought. Mustang looked at the map with thoughtful eyes staring unseeingly at it.

Fuery, Falman, and Breda walked up to the desk startling the two by their arrival. They were late and Falman informed him that the Major had asked them to take care of something before coming to the meeting. Fuery looked at the map and then to Shikamaru and Roy, "What's going on sir?"

Roy summarized the details of what was happening and much to his surprise Breda pointed out the areas he knew where German forces were the strongest after Roy explained what he and Shikamaru were discussing. They all stood around the desk, Fuery and Falman backing off enough to overhear but not crowd.

* * *

The four of them each had rifles slung over their backs, a hunting knife in a sheath attached to their belts, and Kiba and Naruto had pouches of their preferred kunai knives on the other sides of their belts. Elric muttered complaints under his breath about the smell as he lowered himself down into the sewer entrance near the border of the city. Luckily the entrance was blocked from plain sight by what remained of an apartment building, but Kiba stood watch regardless. Once his feet touched ground beneath him he called up, "Alright, who's next?"

Winry was the next one to follow him down and he started heading north in the tunnels summoning a fireball into his palm to provide some light as well as which way he'd gone. As soon as Winry's feet touched the ground Naruto was already making his way down and telling Kiba to close the entrance off once he headed down. Kiba scoffed and told him he wasn't an idiot. When all four of them were behind Ed he headed farther down the tunnel leading the way. He remember that this entrance headed north as far as the square of the building and right beneath where Central H.Q. was. As much as he was tempted to just make his way up and into the building he knew it would be reckless and wasn't willing to risk the lives of his three friends attempting it.

After traveling for what felt like miles the tunnel started to climb upwards and then turn in the general northwest direction. Once it started to curve to the right again there would be a downward slope that led into the real underground tunnels where the passages into other cities and reaches of Germany were. It was a good three hundred paces through the downward slope and the slope itself was slippery and dangerous and if you fell from the walkway you would end up in a huge slop of water where most of the sewage went. His stronger sense of smell made him feel nauseous and he was sure from the muttered grumbles from both Naruto and Kiba that their sense of smell was just as strong as his. None of them really talked all that much not wanting to inhale the filthy air around them by doing so.

After what seemed like a few hours the passage started to curve towards the eastern direction and then it started to slope downwards. He didn't need to warn the other three about the slope, they had all spent time in the sewers making their way to the tunnels just beneath it and all the passages sloped downwards. None the less, when the slope angled down Winry grabbed hold of his shoulder to steady herself and Ed had to place his hand on the wall and walk with his back at the wall sideways like one would if they were walking on a cliffs edge. Even with the flame giving them some light it was still eeriy down here, you could hardly see to begin with and the smell made you feel sick and the darkness that loomed before them and behind them where the light didn't reach was ominous.

The flame in his hand flickered and he had to pour more energy into it to keep it burning with the thinning of the air as they went deeper and deeper into the passage. Finally the ground started to even out and they could walk without bracing themselves against the wall and one another. He led them through a tunnel to his direct left grabbing Winry's hand in his own to make sure she knew which way he was headed. She reached back and grabbed Naruto's hand behind her and Kiba put his hand on Naruto's shoulder refusing to hold another boys hand which made Naruto chuckle and then started coughing from inhaling the stagnant air. That in turn made Kiba laugh and then start coughing from doing the same, Winry rolled her eyes and Ed called out to them, "Knock it off you two."

At the end of the tunnel was a trap door and Ed stopped before it and bent down to open it, Naruto moving forward to lift the heavy door. Elric threw the fireball down the passage to make sure the the ladder was still there and to check if there was anything they had to fight waiting for them. That was what Naruto had meant before when he mentioned that they'd learned to fight down in the tunnels. Chimeras and monsters were something they frequently encountered when traveling through the tunnels. The monsters were deemed as such because they looked nothing like chimeras, they weren't pieced together using different animals, they just look feral and vicious and grotesque. He'd learned early on that they thought and fought like wild animals and were more dangerous than the pieced together monstrosities that made up chimeras who couldn't think about more than whatever their creators had instilled in their minds upon making them.

Chimeras that could think were bound with humans and pieces of the stone, if they encountered any of those chimeras in the tunnels they would be sitting ducks and would have a hell of a time getting out with their lives. He sighed deeply and looked up at everyone from his crouched position, "I know you three know the drill, but I just want to remind you to watch out for-"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "The red eyed chimera's, we know already Ed."

"Yeah man, let's just go, you know this damn place gives us the creeps," Kiba added.

Winry sighed, "They're right, let's go and we know, we don't have a lot of time for this anyway."

"Fine, but this time its me, Naruto, Winry, and then Kiba who goes down there, got it?"

They all nodded though he did receive a scowl from Winry which he ignored as he climbed down onto the ladder. He made his way down carefully listening for any kind of warning that something was going to greet him. Once he made it to the bottom which was a good twelve feet down he looked around him and strained his ears before he called up, "Alright."

Once the four of them made it all the way down Ed summoned a fireball to throw down the three passageways. Winry, Kiba, and Naruto took the time to load and cock their rifles as Ed listened for any sounds that something waited for them down any of the passageways. When nothing came again he set to loading his own rifle then turned to them even in the darkness. He called forth another fireball so they could see one another and whispered to them, "Look, as much as I hate it we need to split up so we can cover more ground. Naruto you take the tunnel leading towards the west, Kiba you take the east, Winry and I will head down the center towards the northwest. Move quickly but try not to draw any attention to yourselves. Make sure you remember which passages are caved in or blocked and we will all meet back here in about five hours, alright?"

"Okay, guess we need to get as far as we can then," Kiba asked.

"Yeah, so use any means necessary to cover as much ground as possible, both of you can do that right?" He looked from Kiba to Naruto and nodded to their nods, "Alright, let's get going"

Winry would have protested, but she knew she was really just here because she would knew the tunnels and needed to be reminded of where they led in case she had to lead a group through here. She was also a healer and needed to be there in case they got hurt to raise their chances of making it back alive. Ed took hold of her hand again as they all set off in their general directions. She heard the two sprinting through the tunnels to her left and right and looked sharply at the back of Ed's head when their footsteps faded in mere seconds. He said over his shoulder when he stopped, "We need to travel faster than this. Get on my back and I'll carry you."

Winry flushed, "No damn way."

"Winry, we don't have time for this, just come on before I pick you up myself."

Winry growled in exasperation and did as he said circling her arms around his neck as she rested her legs on his hips, he wrapped his arms around her legs to support her weight and then he set off at a run. She was entirely surprised at how fast he was moving despite her added weight and she let out a startled cry when they were suddenly hovering above the ground and flying, [i]Flying[/i] though the air. She felt flashes of chilly air against her skin as they moved but they were going to fast for her to make out anything. She would have asked how he could see when she couldn't but then she remembered that he was flying through the air and decided it was idiotic to even wonder whether he could see, they wouldn't be traveling this fast if he couldn't.

After at least three hours of traveling the stopped and Ed set her down on the ground and looked around, they were at an intersection, their were at least seven other tunnels and in a moment she let out a gasp to see Naruto and Kiba enter the passage with them. She pushed herself to her feet, "How the hell-"

"Shh," Ed prompted her. Winry scowled but fell silent at the sound of a distant scratching noise. Ed cursed under his breath and whispered, "I didn't think they'd reached all the way to Brunswick." Winry gaped, _We're in Brunswick, but how could we cover that much-_ Her thoughts were cut off by that same scratching sound and this time it was closer than before.

"You suppose it's one of those red eyed bastards," Naruto muttered in a hushed tone.

Kiba sniffed the air and paled in the dim light the flame Ed had in his palm gave them. All of them tensed when a deep growl ripped through the air from the northern tunnel and looked to see glowing red eyes glaring at them. Ed couldn't help the glare he directed at the damn chimera, he was already exhausted, and wasn't in any mood to fight the creation, especially not one that had a piece of the stone. They would need the energy they had to get back to Munich on time, not to mention they would need to get some rest before all hell broke lose. Ed glanced at the three and then said softly to Naruto, "We can out run him, I've got the energy for that, but not for fighting that damn thing."

Naruto nodded and glanced to Kiba to make sure he'd heard then as one they all turned and headed back down the tunnel they traveled along. The chimera came into view, it's build like that of a lion while it had the mane, teeth, and the build, its' tail was a cobra, fit with the head of one that hissed as the beast roared and it had the scales of an alligator along its' chest and belly. The deadly claws were a mix between a tiger or a panther, it roared and hissed and then set off after Ed.

Ed cussed under his breath and picked up his pace, Winry was hanging on to him for dear life, as much as hadn't liked the feeling of flying before she wished Ed would go faster but he seemed drained and it was showing as he struggled to put distance between them and the chimera. Thankfully, before long they were back at the familiar entrance to these tunnels and Winry was ushered up the ladder behind Kiba and before Naruto. She didn't look down of back until she was safely standing next to Kiba and they were helping Naruto out of the tunnel. They all cried out when there was a loud sound like someone colliding with a wall carried up to them followed by a shout of anger minced with pain. They saw Ed's figure being thrown into the ladder harshly and he used that moment to force himself up the ladder. Naruto and Kiba grabbed his arms beneath his shoulders and pulled him up before they set him aside and both closed the door. Ed clapped his hands together and pressed his hands to the door sealing it closed. A red light seemed to jump back at him and he pulled his hands back as though electrified and grimaced, "Fucking stone."

He got to his feet shakingly and Naruto grabbed his shoulder and steadied him, "You alright Ed?"

"Too much magic in one day for me, let's get the hell out of here."

"Did we find out enough about these tunnels," Winry asked.

Ed looked to Kiba and Naruto who nodded and then he nodded as well, "Yeah, I'd say so, we need to get out of here before we end up running into something else." He winced as Naruto helped him move out of the passageway, the slope was going to be difficult with how drained he was feeling and when a wave of dizziness swept over him he nearly lost consciousness which made the other three cry out in alarm. They stopped just before the end of the passage and Naruto lowered Ed to the ground to look at him, Kiba and Naruto could see in the darkness as clearly as if they were outside. It wouldn't last long seeing as it drained their energy to do so, but they were sure it would last long enough for them to get out of here.

"We gotta do something," Naruto muttered before addressing Ed, "Are you injured?"

"I told you already that I was fine-"

"Fine does not involve almost fainting, you pushed yourself too hard."

"I've used more magic than this in one day and it never drained me near as much."

Kiba and Naruto took short sniffs at the air and then looked at each other, beneath the layers of the smells of the sewage they could pick up the scent of blood and it took Kiba a moment to identify the other scent.

"Poisoned, he must have been bitten by that cobra head that thing had for a tail. There's too much blood coming from him to say that's the only injury." Kiba then narrowed his eyes to Naruto, "And you were injured a few times too."

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, well I heal quickly and its hard to poison someone like me. We have to get Ed out of here, but considering the amount of energy it took for us to cover as much ground as we did, we're a little short."

"Can't you two just fly or something," Winry asked.

"Fly? Hell no, we can't fly," Kiba answered.

"We don't have time for this, we need to get out of here," Naruto nearly growled. Kiba scoffed, "Since when did you get bossy?"

"Since Ed could dying, we just got him back and I'm not going to- never mind, you carry Winry, I'll carry Ed."

"I don't need to be fucking carried, stop talking about me as if I'm not here damn it."

Naruto turned and knelt with his back to Ed before grabbing his arms and slinging them over his shoulders, one hand gripping both in place as he stood up suddenly forcing Ed to react instinctively and rest his legs on Naruto's waist. Kiba did much the same with Winry.

* * *

"When those four get back then we can formulate a more solid plan of action," now that they knew where the strongest forces would await them it provided enough information to make a plan on where they could go and be at less risk of being caught or killed. But they still needed the information those four had gone to retrieve. Roy was now seated in Ed's chair trying to force down the worry he felt, he knew the younger man could take care of himself and those accompanying him were not to be taken lightly, but he still worried. He still wasn't convinced that Ed was at his full strength either, he looked up to see Alyssa watching him closely. He would have felt uneasy about her childish appearance given that she had such deep knowledge in her eyes, but she was greatly fond of Ed and the blond haired youth obviously cared about her as well.

She smiled and leapt up suddenly to sit in his lap with a girlish giggle, after a moment and once the shock from her action faded she said, "You smell like Eddie"

Roy smirked, "I know, but I'm sure he smells like me too."

She nodded, "Yup. Eddie is sick."

Roy's eyes widened, "What? What do you mean sick?"

"Those doctors at that place gave him deadly things and it made him sick. Will you help him get better?"

Roy nodded, sometimes she spoke like the little girl she appeared to be and her voice always seemed to sound as such, but her eyes always gave her away. He couldn't guess at how old she was and jumped at the change in the sound of her voice as a mature voice answered his thoughts, "Twenty-seven."

"Twenty-seven?"

She nodded, "Yes, those of my family age differently. Naruto doesn't remember his real age, neither does Kiba or their sisters. But I do and so does Riku and my mom and dad."

"Okay, but why are you stuck in the forms you are, why haven't you aged?"

"I'm not old enough silly, Riku will age like humans do in three more years and I still have twelve more years to go."

He raised an eyebrow at that in question, he was confused, how was it that the two aged anyway. What she was saying made absolutely no sense at all. Jaraiya's voice cut in and he turned and looked at him as Alyssa jumped from his lap and started to pull and tug at hands to get them to move farther away from the desk.

"She is sort of a telepath, its' rare even among our clan-"

"Sort of a telepath?"

"Yes, she can hear people's thoughts when she touches them and can feel emotions from other people as well. It's quite the ability and took her a while to learn to control, the first few years when she was still just a child were hard on her."

"I can't imagine," Roy muttered. It would be overwhelming to hear thoughts of other people and feel their emotions as well, his own thoughts and emotions nearly drove him mad at times.

"It's still a little unbelievable that she's-"

"It is something that is hard to understand or comprehend," Jaraiya interrupted him, "but any of us could make one a believer in the thought to be impossibility that one be much older than they appear to be."

Roy nodded as he tried to understand what he was being told, the little girl and her brother possessed an otherworldly feel about them, both had knowledge beyond the ages they looked to be. But at the same time if you were to look from the siblings to their parents then that changed entirely. Both Jaraiya and Tsunade looked around forty or fifty, though it seemed as though aging was kind to them. But in their eyes held a different kind of knowledge, something that was hard to comprehend at all.

"Does everyone in your clan age in the same way?"

Jaraiya leaned against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest, "No, not all of us. Alyssa and Riku age differently than Naruto, if that's what you're asking. Though he is older than he or anyone else believes him to be it is not in the same way that my children age. His father aged like the rest of the Namikaze clan, but as Naruto is also a part of the Uzumaki clan the way he ages was closer to that of the Inuzuka clan."

"Which is how exactly?"

Jaraiya looked at him and watched him for a moment as though weighing whether he should tell him or if he could trust him with the information of how the clans aged. Jaraiya stood fully and uncrossed his arms from his chest to face Roy completely, "You would think that a clan that has such resemblance to a canine would age like them, but it takes them twice as long to reach the age of eight. That would be so if we were not all brought here against our will."

"Our clans did not exist here in this world, our arrival messed with whatever seals that had been placed upon this world to keep magic and alchemy at bay. That is why many still fear the power both weild as well as any abilities that Daizens possess, it has not been here in this world long enough to become a part of it."

"All of you are from a different world?"

"The same world Edward is from, though the majority of us are much older than he is. Well, with the exception of my youngest two."

Roy's eyes widened at that and he had to take a moment to understand what it was that Jaraiya meant, _Ed is older than both of those strangely knowledgeable kids? But the little girl had said she was twenty-seven . . . Just how old is he?_

"He lived an entirely different life on the side of the gate that all of us came from, most of us did. But some of the memories were erased entirely or kept dormant until a certain age."

"Why?"

"The price to cross the gate, even if it is against our wills to cross it, a price is still taken from each of us. It was relieving that for most the price was but memories."

"For others?"

"Some senses were lost or abilities, you should look closer when looking to Riku. It's hard to notice considering how he moves and the fact that he can sense those around him."

Roy looked towards the young man who was leaning back against the bookshelf to his right talking to his sister, when he looked up Roy was startled by the bright color of his eyes, it was as though they were glossed over with white. _He's blind? But that doesn't make sense, he could obviously see the differences in appearances before . . . Maybe his sight is weakening or there's something else going on_. He looked back to Jaraiya, but before he could ask anything further the door to the office slammed open and Winry walked into the room, she looked breathless and Roy got to his feet at the scared look on her face.

"Riza, Lady Tsunade, I need your help," both women looked to her and then crossed the room in a matter of seconds and followed the young woman out of the room. Roy, Havoc, and Sasuke moved quickly to follow them. Alyssa turned to Jaraiya suddenly standing next to him, "Dad, I can't figure out what's wrong with Eddie," her voice was soft and timid as though admitting that she didn't know anything was something she was ashamed of. Jaraiya reached down and patted her on top of her head with a reassuring smile, "We will know soon, besides Ed is stubborn and strong Aly, he will be fine."

Alyssa nodded and gave a weak smile, she didn't look too convinced by his answer and when his expression turned thoughtful she glared at him wanting him to tell her what he was thinking. If anything, she couldn't read her parents thoughts like she could anyone elses or feel their emotions like she sensed the emotions of others. She wasn't a full fledged telepath, she could only read immediate thoughts and she had to touch the person to do so. She couldn't read their minds and dig into their pasts anymore than she could see into the future. To make up for that she could sense when people were ill, what ailed them, and usually that led to her mother finding a way to cure them.

But she was distressed, Ed was sick, all those drugs and everything he was put through in that place had made him ill. It was even more unsettling that nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be wrong with him when he first returned, but now things seemed to be coming up. There wasn't time to supply him with the nutrients he needed to replenish everything he'd lost and the magic was eating away at his energy at a much faster rate than was normal for anyone. The alchemy was much the same, but still a little tainted as though some of it was held back. It could be the drugs they'd given him had not worn off, but that wasn't likely considering how strong he is, and how positively stubborn he is.

Jaraiya was contemplating the same thing, Ed was too strong for drugs to mess with his alchemy as much as it had or for the use of magic to drain him as heavily as it did. Because of the power that he possessed his immune system was strong enough to fight off human diseases, but there were illnesses that effected Daizens specifically or even certain clans. While Tsunade was the true expert on anything medical, he knew his fair share from being around her for over a century. He looked up suddenly when Tsunade called to him from the doorway, he wasn't aware that so much time had gone by, he could have been standing there for hours and not have known. Time wasn't really something he truly worried about most of the time but when he saw the deep worry in her eyes he felt as though time was running out for the golden haired youth from the dire look in her blue eyes.

He moved quickly to her and she was the one to turn and say to both Alyssa and Riku who were making to follow them, "You two stay here and keep watch over everyone." They both looked frustrated at the way she said it and were reminded that they did just look like kids. Riku made to protest but Jaraiya turned to them, "Do as she says, if something serious is going on we will send word to you two."

Riku and Alyssa reluctantly nodded, though both angry that they couldn't know what was going on directly. Tsunade and Jaraiya hurried down the stairs and made their way to the medical wing that she, Riza, and Winry had set up and moved throughout the day yesterday and today. It used to be a cafeteria, but was now littered with beds with white sheets, pillows, and blankets and shelves were moved to hold the medical supplies in the room. He could smell the disinfectant and sterilizer thick in the air as they walked through the double doors. At the back, where secluded studies were Jaraiya immediately noticed that they were changed into make shift operating rooms.

Tsunade said over her shoulder as they crossed the room towards the center study, "It was young Winry's idea to turn the study's into operating rooms, she said that usually the operating areas were at the back. There's enough room back there, but cleaning everything was a pain in the ass."

Jaraiya smirked as he followed her, it took at least thirty or so paces to reach the study and he nodded once to everyone seated in chairs lined against the wall before following Tsunade through the door. Winry and Riza, along with a few soldiers he couldn't remember the names of were wearing gloves and sheets that were cut out to make scrubs. Tsunade directed Jaraiya to use a sink that was in the right hand corner as she set to washing her hands in the one next to it then they both put on gloves and the scrubs provided by the other soldiers. Jariaya wanted to ask how they managed to put sinks in, but decided that was best saved for later and he was pretty sure that one of the many alchemists had managed to do it anyway.

He paused when he stepped up to the table turned into an operating table, also through alchemy he noticed. Ed was very pale and his breathing was ragged, his skin was drenched in sweat and Riza had pressed a stethoscope to his chest listening to his heart beat and possibly his breathing as well. He had no idea what was going on but from the looks of things it couldn't be good. It had to be something serious to effect a Daizen in the manner that it was apparently effecting Ed.

Tsunade pointed to a red and purple, swollen, blistered looking mark on Ed's right ankle. When Jaraiya looked closely he could make out blood and puss and what looked like puncture wounds from a snake bite. But that didn't make any sense, he looked back to Tsunade in question.

"It was what the kids referred to as a red eyed chimera, it had a shard of the stone in it." Jaraiya grimaced, _the stone again? A snake with a piece of the stone could poison the strongest of Daizens, but a chimera with a piece of the stone could do serious fatal damage to any Daizen._

"He used a lot of magic while we were there and nearly fainted after we managed to pull him out of the tunnel," Winry said frantically as she took Ed's temperature. Riza was listening to his lungs while simultaneously checking his pulse at his left wrist. Two of the other soldiers were dressing a wound on Ed's side and working together to clean and close it while the other was writing down everything Winry and Riza told him.

"His temperature is 39.4 degrees Celsius."

"His pulse is 110 and his lungs sound constricted, his breathing sounds as though he's having a bronchospasm."

Tsunade nodded to them and then moved over to Winry's side on Ed's right. Winry stepped aside when Tsunade raised her hand over his chest. She placed her hand over his chest and after a faint glow they all waited with bated breaths to see if it worked, after a few seconds had gone by and Ed's breathing still wasn't steady Tsunade tried again, the glow stronger this time. But again nothing, she raised her hand to touch his forehead and flinched when his eyes opened to gaze at her through pain lidded eyes. He managed between frantic, almost wheezing breaths, "My leg."

Jaraiya looked at the leg again and carefully picked it up under Ed's calve and lifted it so that it was raised higher than his heart, he ignore the painful groan that was pulled from Ed by the action. He then looked to Tsunade, "It seems as though we need to find something to get the poison out and try to find an antidote for this."

"I don't know of anything that can cure a bite from a cobra embedded with the stone, in all rights he should already be dead from something that lethal."

"But he's strong and as long as we keep his infected leg above his heart it will slow down how quickly the poison spreads, and we need to put him to sleep. Maybe if he's in a deep enough sleep he will be able to breath easier and his pulse will at least go down so that the poison doesn't spread quickly."

"It took us at least an hour to get back here, we ran into a lot of trouble in the sewers and Ed was bitten back in the tunnels. Naruto carried him on his back the whole way, but he was breathing quickly and was feverish back then. It's only gotten worse since we got back and it . . ."

"It could be too late to stop the poison from spreading," Riza finished solemnly with a sad smile to Winry who looked close to tears. Tsunade ran a hand through her hair, "I would need the head of that snake in order to attempt to make an antidote. We are already over the time limit, even a Daizen would die in a matter of minutes if bitten by a snake with the stone, but chimera's are even worse because whatever animals they are pieced together with can strengthen the poison if the other animals are carnivores or hunters."

"Why," Winry asked shakingly.

"Carnivores and hunters in the wild have powerful immune systems which is why they don't die out so easily, and felines have quicker heartbeats than dogs or humans do. The stronger the species the stronger the poison is. Combining predatory animals with something like a snake is smart but dangerous, chimera's can't be fully controlled."

"So we have to go back and cut off the tail of that chimera and bring it back here even though we don't know how long Ed has left?"

Tsunade nodded to Winry, "Yes, that's the only thing I can think of. The only option available to us is hope."

"What if he was bitten by a reptilian Daizen," came a new voice as Sasuke entered the room and silently closed the door behind him.

Tsunade looked at him a flicker of a hopeful look in her eyes, "If that is so he might have some immunity to snake bites of any kind, regardless of the stones' presence. It will still depend on the actual race of reptile to whether it will help him."

"If its a strong enough one, will it save him?"

Tsunade looked back to Winry once more, "It could be what is keeping him alive right now. We would still need the antidote to help his immune system fight off the poison, but it would definitely give us the time we need. He would also recover faster."

"Could use the time granted by this to bring him back to full health," Sasuke asked coolly regarding Tsunade's reaction even as he saw a glare brewing in Jaraiya's gaze focused on him.

Tsunade stroked sweat soaked bangs from Ed's forehead and before she looked to Sasuke again he eyes caught something on the back of his neck, something that she could see better when she turned his head to the left. It was a mark she knew well, the mark of an old comrade that happened to be taking the alias of Dr. Magen. Realization struck her and she looked sharply to Sasuke who flinched just the slightest at her gaze.

"I presume it is that of a basilisk Uchiha," she asked in a deeper and serious tone of voice.

Sasuke nodded curtly and his hand subconsciously went to the left side of his neck where the curse mark was, after a moment he put his hand down and glared at her. She nodded and looked to Jaraiya, "Put his leg down, Winry set up an i.v. and administer some anti-biotics, anything we have that's strong."

Jaraiya lowered his leg and Winry walked out of the room to head for the shelves where the medical supplies were. "Miss Riza, set up that ventilator Ed reconstructed for us."

She turned to the other three, "Finish dressing any of his wounds and then help these two young women set up a bed for the Major."

"Yes ma'am." Riza walked out of the room while the other three set to work and Tsunade made her way out of the room saying over her shoulder in a tone that meant she was not to be argued with, "Uchiha, follow me. Jaraiya tell everyone that Ed will be fine but he's going to be out of commission for the next thirty-six hours."

Jaraiya nodded wordlessly and waited until Sasuke turned and exited the room behind Tsunade. He glared at Sasuke's back as he was led into the room next door before turning to everyone that had gotten to their feet and were waiting for news.

"Tsunade says that he is going to be fine, but it will thirty-six hours before he's going to be able to do more than rest."

Sighs of relief washed through Kiba and Havoc, but Roy and Naruto were looking at Jaraiya expectantly, as though he had more to say. Jaraiya waved them off, "I'm not getting into the middle of this, wait and talk to Tsunade." With that he made his way across the room to head back to the office. Kiba and Havoc were grinning and saying over and over again that Ed was going to be okay. Naruto forced a grin when Kiba clapped him on the back and Roy nodded to Havoc as the man said, "No matter how many close calls he gets, he always manages to pull back twice as strong."

Naruto was staring intently at the closed door where Tsunade had led Sasuke and from the vibe he was getting from Roy, both of them were wondering what was going on.

* * *

"So you know about the basilisk Daizen, Orochimaru?"

"Hai," was Sasuke's short huffed reply, he seemed irritated that she'd asked such an idiotic question. Of course he knew that damn snake, the mark on his neck, recognizing the reason behind why Ed wasn't dead, it was obvious that he knew the bastard.

"What did he do to you"  
Sasuke did flinch then and his eyes narrowed at her as he answered snidely, "What do you think, you used to know him and everyone knew about his sick obsession."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed in challenge, "What else?"

"Tch," Sasuke continued to glare at her but refused to say anything else on the subject.

"How long ago?"

"Seven."

"So you managed to avoid him the first time you met him?"

"No, it got stronger."

"Ah, so you have control over it now."

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth, she was so damn dense for someone so old.

"Do you actually possess the power he was originally after your clan for?"

_No, I have this curse mark on my neck because I'm a powerless fucking human you idiotic woman._ "Yes."

"How developed is it?"

_Developed enough to see exactly how old you are, but I don't need the power of my clan to see how dense you are._

"Enough," he answered. He suddenly recalled his brother chiding him saying that one day his temper was going to get the best of him. That thought managed to calm him down and take the anger out his voice and his eyes. His expression relaxed into its' usual stoic one and he met her gaze with calm, indifference.

She sighed at the look he was giving her, "Do you not wish to divulge the secrets of your clan even though you're the only remaining Uchiha?"

His anger started to rise again but he managed to keep it out of his voice as he said dismissively, "It is not your concern to know anything about my clan."

"Very well then, I will need you to keep an eye on the poison in Ed's veins. The curse mark could activate while it tries to purge the poison from his body."

"Hyuga can do that just as easily-"

"I didn't ask you if Hyuga could do it or not, I told you that you are to do it."

Sasuke turned to leave, "I don't take orders from one from a lesser clan."

Tsunade glared at him heatedly, "But you can fuck one of our clan hmm Uchiha?"

Sasuke paused and his fists clenched at his side. Tsunade continued, "I wonder what your clan would think of that?"

"That is not your concern."

"It is when it involves my grandson."

Sasuke turned to her, "A grandson you left to fend for himself for the last six years?"

Tsunade's gaze darkened, "Watch you tongue Uchiha."

"Remember your place Namikaze," with that he turned and left slamming the door behind him. She heard Naruto calling out to Sasuke and sighed when the door was slammed open and Naruto stood there glaring at her.

"What the fuck did you say to him?"

"It doesn't involve you gaki."

Naruto balled his fists at his side and growled low in his throat, "The hell it doesn't. You can't go around insulting Sasuke like that, what's he ever done to you anyway old woman!?"

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose before answering, "I don't like him, none of his clan are trustworthy nor reliable, they would quickly betray us."

"That doesn't mean that Sasuke is like that, you don't even know him!"

"Do you?"

Naruto bristled and stepped closer to her, a red glint in his eyes that made him look feral in his rage, "Yes I know him. Do you honestly think I am going to trust you or anyone of you claiming to be my family when you insult the person that I love because of some ancient family feud between you and his clan?"

"Naruto, we are your family," she said simply but seriously.

His glare only darkened and the red in his eyes became more prominent, "I don't know that and after what just happened I find that hard to believe. What did you say to him, why did you purposely upset him, why are you so damn set on not liking him? Why can't any of you get to know him, if you were really family to me then you would at least try to be cival to the man I love!"

"How can you claim to love him when you are barely old enough to be making decisions Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes took on a darker shade of red before they returned to a cold blue and he replied in a cold voice that startled her; "Trust a family I hardly know to say something like that."

Tsunade took in a deep breath but said nothing, what he said was valid. He didn't give her the chance to reply before he stomped out of the room and slammed the door so hard the window in the door shattered into pieces. Tsunade ran a hand through her hair, _Perhaps I am just hanging on to old feuds that have long since died with Madara and his generation. It's hard to not see Madara's younger brother in Sasuke and remember those dark times. None the less, I should try for Naruto's sake . . . I was an idiot for thinking that Naruto couldn't possibly mean it when he said he loved Sasuke, but apparently he does._

She looked up and sighed to see Roy standing in the doorway, "Do you mind telling me what's going on?"

This man was another person she was determined to get to know, she'd known his other self in the other world, but this man was different, younger, softer, and loved Ed in more than a fatherly way. She was also aware of what had transpired between the two earlier today. She and her family had watched the Elrics grow up in both worlds, she was good friends with Trisha who welcomed anyone with open arms regardless of their differences. She'd taken in Alyssa and Riku both and asked nothing about why they continued to look the same age for three years at a time or why they could do the things they could do. She never asked about how none in her family aged slower than usual or why Naruto had to be watched so closely. But she never questioned the abilities her sons had, the alchemy, for her oldest the ability to impersonate anyone with his voice or be able to tell when something was wrong. For Ed who always had a scientific mind and was a genius and powerful alchemist even as a child. For her youngest son, she never questioned how Al was able to talk to animals or about the extremely strong bond between Ed and Al. The two of them were inseparable, always together and even though Ed managed to get into trouble before Al fell ill the younger brother always made sure to get his older brother out of trouble.

"Lady Tsunade?"

She blinked to break out of her thoughts as Roy looked at her with concern, she smiled, "Not right now Mustang, perhaps another time," with that she made her way out of the room. Roy watched her go before making his way to the bed on the left side of the room closest to the study's turned operating rooms where Winry and Riza were hooking Ed up to an I.V. and a respirator. He heard Winry ask Tsunade as she passed if she could give Ed a sedative to put him to sleep, she nodded and waved dismissively before heading out.

Kiba and Havoc had followed after an angry Naruto trying to get him to tell them what was going on. He had faith that whatever was bothering his raven friend that Naruto would be able to console him, he couldn't bring himself to leave Ed's side and he nodded with a grateful smile when Riza maneuvered a chair from against the wall on Ed's left next to the bed. She placed a hand on his shoulder as he say down and looked at him, "Sir, don't forget that the Major put you in charge of tomorrow's events. We also need to know who you wish to send back into the tunnels."

He nodded, "Send Sasuke and Naruto to retrieve the tail of that chimera," he turned to look to Ed lying on the bed, once Winry inserted the medicine in his i.v. it only took a few minutes before his ragged breathing calmed and he relaxed into a deep sleep. Riza turned with a nod and left to give Naruto and Sasuke their orders. Winry brushed his bangs back behind his ear and then looked to Roy with a gentle smile, "He'll be alright Roy, he's strong."

Roy only nodded to her and watched her out of the corner of his eye as she disposed of the gloves, the small bottle for the medicine, and the needle coverings and used needles in the trashcan situated across the room. He took Ed's limp hand in both of his and was thankful that his skin was still warm, if warmer than it should be. It was going to be the longest night of his life he knew that, he wouldn't be able to sleep not knowing whether or not the young man he loved was going to be alright or not. Even though Jaraiya had said he would be fine, it was still hard to believe until he saw those fiery gold eyes looking at him. The sound of the respirator faded out into a muted sound as thoughts whirled in his head at the number of times he had almost lost the chance to let Ed know how he felt or find out whether or not Ed felt the same way. He desperately wanted all the chaos to end, wanted to stop Ed's father, but he needed Ed to be there to see it through at his side.

Losing loved ones and friends, losing your first love was painful enough and made you neglectant to love again. But Ed had changed that, he'd awakened love in his heart, gave him reason to press on. He couldn't lose him now, could never lose him. He wouldn't survive losing everything dear to him again and that was exactly what Ed was to him, everything. Though he hated serving a corrupt military and all the lives he had to take in their name he wouldn't have done it any differently because it was that which led him to meeting Ed, getting to know him, befriend him, fall for him, and then have that same love returned. He'd felt more whole and complete, but torn at the same time because it was overwhelming how strongly he felt for the golden eyed younger man.

He squeezed Ed's hand in his own for a moment before bring his lips to place a light kiss on his knuckles. The relationship he'd tried in vain to prevent from happening had awakened him and it had only become more than friendship between them. He wasn't going to lose it now when it was still growing, he planned to never let whatever life he could have with Ed slip through his fingers after everything he'd once taken for granted was ripped away from him. Both of them had seen their fair share of horrors, had ghosts and sins weighing down on them and they had finally reached a point where they let the desire between them, the attraction grow and pull them together which in turn let emotions they kept carefully hidden come forth.

Roy was no fool, he was able to see what lay beneath the masks most wore to protect themselves and he'd seen what really lay beneath his younger lovers' mask once before to know that he'd gone through more than he would willingly say. He was even better at hiding the truth than anyone Roy knew, better than himself if truth be known. He'd already heard the idea of Ed having lived a life before coming into this world but until he saw that pain, that knowledge, the heavy burden of horrors and ghosts that told him that Ed was indeed more adversed and experienced in life than anyone could ever begin to know he hadn't believed it. Ed was like a soldier, too many lives taken, his hands stained in blood, his soul stained with taking lives and losing those close to him.

War could often make anyone exhausted, desparte hopelessness, searching for anything to hold onto or fight for, but only inner turmoil and battles fought within yourself or privately could bring about the agony he saw that Ed always kept carefully hidden. Roy didn't know if Ed's best friend or if any of the others that had spent their youth with him knew of the burderns he bared, but all he knew was that the happiness he'd seen in those golden eyes before when they were alone together was something worth fighting for. If Ed was truly happy with him as much as he felt honored to bring such happiness and be allowed to be close to Ed at all, then he would do all he could to make sure that they both survived long enough to have that happiness together for as long as possible. Everyone deserved to be happy and he truly felt that Ed deserved it more than anyone and he would be content and happy to just be a part of it and bring the golden eyed young man the happiness he deserved. He'd never let him go.


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, they belong to Kishimoto-sensei and Arakawa-sama.**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome._

**Additional Warning: Violence, dark themes, language, death, gore.**

**Chapter 14**

Ed felt like his entire body was on fire, he couldn't figure out if it was from the damn bite on his ankle of the mark on his neck. There was a comforting warmth of someone holding his hand and that was what had managed to calm him when he caught the smell of a hospital around him. His eyelids felt heavy just like the rest of him and if it wasn't for the voice he heard speaking to him like it was from a distance he would have drifted back into unconciousness. He fought to open his eyes to at least move his hand or squeeze the hand holding his own. His hand moved first and the voice speaking to him seemed to get louder so that he could make it out. It was Roy speaking to him, telling him that he needed to wake up.

Ed blinked a few times to adjust to the bright light in the room before he managed to open his eyes fully and turn his gaze to the one beside him. There were circles under his eyes and the man looked tired and worried, "What . . . " he managed to ask with a hoarse throat. Damn his throat was sore as hell, he was thirsty and when he opened his eyes he was grateful that the burning had eased up some, he felt the i.v. in his left arm and looked to see Tsunade standing next to Roy, she was injecting some sort of medicine into the i.v. His mind still felt hazy but he couldn't help tensing as whatever she gave him burned through his veins. Following the burn was the feeling of having ice course through his veins and wanted to move, to get away from it.

Roy and Tsunade both grabbed hold of him, Roy holding his shoulders down and Tsunade moving to grab his ankles. Roy's voice rang clearly in his ears.

"Ed calm down, it's something to make you feel better, its the antidote to the poison from that snake, calm down."

Ed tried to twist away but both of their holds were stronger than him, he hated feeling so damn weak. After a few minutes of straining to break free he resigned to just lay back in the bed and let the medicine do what it wanted. He hated drugs, he hated doctors, and needles, and hospitals, too many things had happened to him in a place that looked like a hospital for him to trust them. Roy released him and sank back into the chair, "Ed, Nara and I have come up with a plan, but you can't leave for another twelve hours or so. The battle has already started."

As if to emphasize what Roy was saying the building shook violently and Ed's hearing was able to pick up gunshots, shouts, and even some sounds from alchemy and magic. He looked around the hospital room to see Winry, Riza, and about ten other soldiers that he knew to be medics scrambling around him, there were at least ten other patients in the room. He looked to Tsunade when she cleared her throat.

"How long ago?"

"It just started less than an hour ago. You are in no shape to fight yet. I tried to convince Uchiha to stay here as well, but he wouldn't listen. Mustang here refused to leave your side until he saw for himself that the antidote worked. Everyone else is out there trying their best to keep this place defended."

Ed looked to Roy, "What are you doing here, you're supposed to be in charge, to tell everyone what they need to do." As much as he wanted Roy to stay at this side, to not go out there and get hurt or . . . He stopped his line of thought, Roy needed to be out there fighting and directing everyone. "What plan did you two come up with?"

"Given the dangers of those tunnels, we will send our fighters through there first to clear out the dangers. When one of them comes back to ensure us it is safe enough to go we are going to move as many down there as possible. It will have to be in groups of fifty or less at a time to keep the enemy from suspecting it. So there will be forces that will remain here until the majority has made their way to the tunnels safely."

"Who is staying here the longest and who is leading the groups in the tunnels?"

"Well thanks to Winry, Kiba, and Naruto we have a makeshift map. Winry wasn't much help as she pointed out that you were going to fast for her to see anything. But Kiba and Naruto said that the tunnels that led to Essen, Dusseldorf, Dresden, Leipzig, Magdenburg, Potsdam, and Brunswick were not caved in. They are going to be leading the first two groups. We have decided to have everyone head to Brunswick to regroup and figure out our next plan."

Ed forced himself to sit up on the bed and leaned back against the wall behind him. "That's fine, Brunswick is the only place where all the other tunnels meet together. It would be best to send one of the groups ahead to Amsterdam, taking the west tunnel when arriving at the intersecting tunnel will lead straight to Amsterdam. We can't stay in Germany."

Roy nodded, "Okay, I will inform both of them."

"Who is staying here?"

His question stopped Roy from standing up, "Those who volunteered to stay the longest are Sasuke, Hyuga, Gaara, and myself."

"Why you? You need to get the hell out of here."

"I'm not leaving until you are able."

"I'm fucking able right now," Ed tried to get up from the bed, but Tsunade grabbed his ankles again and pulled him down so that he was lying on the bed.

"You're not going anywhere just yet kid. Even though I gave you that antidote and healed the bite wound you still have a few hours. Not to mention, I said I would make sure you were at one hundred percent before I released you from here."

Ed scowled at her, "How the hell am I going to get to one hundred percent, you going to speed up time or something?"

"I could, yes, that sounds like a good idea since those of your clan live so long and time is usually irrelevant to you."

Roy got to his feet and looked to Tsunade, "What are you talking about?"

Ed huffed and with a glare to her then he looked at Roy, "She's just talking bullshit, I age just like everyone else."

"Oh, so that's why you look eighteen instead of the twenty years old you are?"

Ed grimaced, "Old, mouthy hag," he muttered under his breath. She huffed irritably then looked to Roy, "Now that the antidote has been given to him you should get some rest."

Roy made to protest but Ed cut him off, "Go and get some sleep, you won't do anyone any good if you're so tired you can't think straight." Roy glared half heartedly at him but then stood up and placed a kiss on his forehead before he nodded to Tsunade, said a tired thank you to her and made his way out of the large room. Tsunade moved to the chair once Roy was gone and looked at Ed who was sitting up once more on the bed. She could see that she was hesitant to say something or ask him something and after a while of her remaining silent he growled in frustration, "What?"

"I don't know what to think about you or Naruto's choices in lovers . . . " her voice trailed off before she cleared her throat and locked eyes with him with a serious expression on her face. Then she asked him in a flat tone, "Did he do anything to you that should concern me, I ask due to that mark on the back of your neck."

Ed tensed but it wasn't shame or disgust that crossed his face or lit up his eyes it was anger, that same anger seeped in his voice as he answered her, "No he didn't rape me, if that's what you're asking," she flinched at his bluntness. He continued after calming his tone, "The sick bastard tried and I know he wanted to, but I didn't let him."

She sighed in relief even if her eyes were still filled with concern, "Tried?"

Ed scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "You think being there for three fucking months he wouldn't have, he's a sick fucker and a pedophile. He sent his bitch to do all the dirty work, the experiments, the drugs to sedate me and shit, and of course the_ 'punishment'_ for being difficult. But the bastard seemed to get off taking control of someone when they could fight back. Bad for him and good for me, I must have broken his face and his damn hands a few times," there was a cold smile on Ed's lips as he finished.

Tsunade smirked, "Well, I'm sure, you never were one to give in to anyone."

She got to her feet and Ed stopped her from leaving by asking, "You don't like them, Roy and Sasuke?"

She looked at him, "No, I can't say that I do. Must-Roy," she cleared her throat, "is easier to like than the Uchiha."

"You should just let that damn feud die out. He's nothing like them you know."

"I highly doubt that."

"You don't know a damn thing about him and your grandson loves him, not to mention that Sasuke loves Naruto as well."

"How do you know it's geniune."

Ed laughed, "Like it isn't obvious. Just watch them together without your prior judgements."

"Tch, a kid telling me what to do."

"So anyway, how the hell are you going to get me back to one hundred percent anyway, the only ways I can think of take a great deal of energy and would drain anyone to the point where they would be vulnerable."

Tsunade was silent a moment, "You're needed in this battle," she motioned at the other patients in the room before turning back to him. "I'm the best healer and it wouldn't be all that dangerous."

"But, you can't do that you old hag-"

She cut him off, "I am more than capable and the only one that could do that level of healing. Jaraiya can protect me if need be."

"It will make you too damn vulnerable, you have a family to think of. Not to mention I am not going to let you-"

"Let me, kid you don't have a damn choice about it. It's my energy and I have access to drugs to knock you out if I have to. This isn't negotiable or up for discussion. It's dangerous out there and most of the enemy forces are looking primarly for you even if they are after the others as well. You will not be able to fight them off if you're captured again let alone survive the onslaught of their forces if you're not at full strength."

"A reversal healing is dangerous, even for someone as power and old-"

"Shut up gaki, I'm doing it as soon as that poison is completely out of your system," with that she turned and made her way towards the other patients without giving him the chance to do more than yell after her angrily, "Tsunade!"

* * *

Roy grimaced from where he now stood ordering soldiers to moved wonded and dead into the medical wing. Hawkenson was following him around telling him what was going on. As much as he knew he needed to get some sleep the chaos that welcomed him outside the medical wing stopped the thought of sleep immediately. They were surrounded and more troops were already on their way with tanks following close behind them. They were getting slaughtered and the only reason that the building was still standing and that any of them were alive was because of those fighting in the battle outside. As much as Roy was torn to get some needed sleep and go out into the battlefield himself, he needed to calm everyone's panic and get their plan to evacuate into motion.

He ordered some soldiers that were moving shelves out of the way to give more room to lay the dead to find someone to replace them and go and get some rest. He had other soldiers making runs to supply everyone with water and food. They were short on medical staff, but those who were medics were making runs and providing banadages and helping everyone they could even while they struggled to save lives and move those who were severely hurt to the medical wing.

Fuery, Falman, and Breda were working frantically at trying to relay what the enemy forces were doing and repeating orders back to Nara so they could figure out how to gain any ground in the desperate situation. Hawkenson called his attention, "Sir?"

Roy looked to her as he led the way to the office to figure out what those working on whatever strategy they could. "What is it Sergeant?"

"Perhaps you could have Master Sergeant Uchiha take command while you get some rest, you look exhausted sir."

"Once I try and figure out what is going on we are going to need to start evacuating, now isn't the time."

"Yes sir," she said in her usual controlled and professional tone of voice. He could detect some disappointment in her tone and in her expression, but he shrugged it off and quickly walked up the stairs and walked into the office. Houton and Grey were scrambling to take down the shouted orders from Breda while Falman and Fuery were working deligently at the crowded table. There was equipment on the table and papers scattered across it and the desk.

"So what is going on," Roy asked as he made his way towards them. Breda was the one to answer him, "Sir, they have a lot of soldiers at their disposal and we can make out shouts from those on our side fighting in the middle of it all."

"Are any of them injured?"

"Not seriously, but they are completely outnumbered."

"How big are their numbers?"

"It's in the thousands sir and from what we can hear there are a few hundred that just keep coming no matter what they do."

"Shit," Roy muttered in reply to Falman's answer. They really needed Ed to be up and fighting, he was the only one that could do enough damage to the enemy forces if chimera's and those souless soldiers were among the enemy forces. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and kept his expression calm and cool and his voice professional, "Are there reports of any of the alchemically created beasts among the enemy forces?"

"Yes sir, Jaraiya and Master Sergeant Uchiha are the only ones that can fight them. The others are trying to stop the enemy from breaking through our flanks and getting close to the building. Uzumaki, Inuzuka, and Subaku are keeping the defense close to us strong, but they can only do so much. Havoc is leading the soldiers that are positioned to take down the soldiers that get passed them from getting here."

Roy nodded to Breda's added information, "Alright, we need a way a definite number on the soldiers, any chimera's, and those drones. I want to know exactly what they have in their forces."

He turned to Hawkenson, "Sergeant, get word to have Inuzuka pull back, we need to start evacuating into the tunnels."

Hawkenson nodded, saluted and then turned and walked out of the office. Roy turned to Nara, "Did you manage to assemble what you believe to be the most tactical team to lead the first group?"

Nara nodded, "Hyuga and Grey should accompany them. We should move only those who can still fight through the tunnels first to ensure that once we bring the wounded that the cost is clear."

Roy nodded, "Good. Grey, seek out Hyuga and inform him," he waited until the private saluted and left and the addressed Breda once more, "I need to know how many we have lost up until now."

"Sir, we have at least fifty wounded that need medical attention. The medics are stretched thin and it would be best to have Sergeant Hawkenson get back to medical."

Roy nodded, "I will have her go back to medical once she returns here, how many soldiers have died?"

"At least two hundred sir."

"Two hundred . . . " Roy sighed and ran a hand over his face tiredly.

"Is that how many you were able to locate?"

"Yes sir, though the officers leading our forces are also acountable of relaying the numbers as well sir."

Roy grimaced, that meant that they were there and were most likely feeling guilty for being unable to save that many lives. They had only half of their forces and the officers were all stretched thin trying to keep this battle from becoming and mass slaughter. "Nara, try and formulate the best defensive plan you can given the information you have."

Falman looked to him while holding one of the ear pieces to his left ear, his expression was controlled but there was grim look in his eyes as he called Roy's attention, "Sir?"

Roy looked at him quickly and his eyes darkened with worry, "What is it?"

"Master Sergeant Uchiha has been injured sir, I can't make out how badly it is, but the enemy forces seem to be saying something along the lines of him being taken down."

"Where is Uzumaki?"

"He is still defending our base sir."

"Good," Roy turned and headed for the door, "Keep up the good work and Nara keep trying to come up with something we can do to try and at least regain some ground."

Nara nodded, "What about you?"

"I am not going to sit here and do nothing, I need to see what is going on out there and try and save as many lives as I can. I might be able to regain some ground for us if nothing else."

"You're going into the battle sir?" Breda asked which caused Falman and Fuery to look at him.

Roy opened the office door, "I have battelfield experience, I can take care of myself. If I can't make it back here and you need something turn to Nara, he's capable."

"What are we going to tell the boss if you are still out there when he's released."

"Tell him I went to save lives," Roy answered Breda before he exited the office.

* * *

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he slid down the nearly destroyed wall of one of the buildings towards the center of the city. He and Jariaya were seperated hours ago and he was already pushing his own limits by not backing out of the battle. The drones were easy to take out using alchemy or his the skills he was born to know simply by being an Uchiha. It wasn't until Ed had pointed out the fundamentals of where magic came from that he noticed that was exactly what his family had. But the sharingan was a different story, if one truly mastered the powers of those crimson eyes those in the Uchiha clan alone had then they could reach their true forms and have within their reaches the power that any of the other Daizen clans could only hope were not directed towards them.

He hissed in pain as the deep gash in his side from that damn chimera, he could feel blood soaking through his clothes and his hand and was starting to feel cold along with burning, throbbing pain coursing from the wound race through him. He was already light headed and looked down at the the blood seeping from the wound. _Really took a fucking bite out of me, from what I can tell it's most a flesh wound but I was never much of a doctor anyway._

He was completely outnumbered and having fought by himself against a good few hundred drones while trying to dodge bullets from tanks manned by more drones for more hours than he could count, his energy was wanning and his strength was already deminishing. Apparently the arrogant fuck leading the enemy forces sent out a good twenty chimera's after him and Jaraiya hours ago and forced them to break apart to keep from being killed by the damn things. So here he was, pushed towards the center of the city, not knowing where he was or where Jaraiya was.

He growled low in his throat at the familiar sound of the chimera's cries. They were close and since he couldn't stop his bleeding side if he stayed in one place they were going to find him. But they would find him anyway, beasts could smell his fucking blood anyway. He focused what evergy he had into his eyes, both glowing a deadly blood red and the black swirls in the sharigan spinning dangerously as he looked around.

_Fuck_, he mentally swore, he was surrounded on all sides, even if the chimera's were at least ten to fifteen feet away. He could try to use magic to change his location, something the sharingan was able to grant him the ability to do. He could focus on a familiar energy, like Naruto, Roy, or Ed . . . That was it, he would focus on Ed and at least get to medical so his wounds could actually be tended to. It would leave him completely drained but if he stayed here he would just end up dead or captured, depending on whoever it was he could sense in the shadows.

He closed his eyes and saught out Ed's golden aura, he flinched at feeling a red aura closing in on him and pushed his energy harder towards reaching out to Ed. He had to get out of here, unlike Naruto, he couldn't regenerate and having the damn stone embedded chimera's deliver a fatal wound to him was going to kill him if he didn't get some fucking medical attention.

He had to use all of his will power to force back the pain he was in; the wounds were throbbing, his body was aching, his chest was searing from his struggle to breath. He could only take in shallow, rapid breaths and he was sure that his pulse was weak and rapid. He was cold and to add to that he was sweating and found the perspiration only added to how cold he felt. He was feeling sorely disoriented, dizzy, and weak and anxiety was making it even that much harder to concentrate on anything as he struggled to hang on to his own conciousness.

The red aura was growing and was coming up fast behind him but right before it reached him he was pulled harshly by a angered wave of golden aura that was tinted with what he knew to be the stone's power. His knees gave out and darkness enveloped him before he could find out exactly where he'd ended up. He was grateful for the numbing, thoughtless abyss that welcomed him. He distantly heard a few startled screams and someone shouting angrily at him but it soon faded.

* * *

"Goddamn it Sasuke!"

Ed had jumped out of his bed to catch the raven before he completely collapsed on the floor. Tsunade was running over to him at the shout having looked their way when a few of the patients and medics let out startled and frightened cries and yells. Ed grimaced at the grotesgu wound in his side, it looked as though something had tried to tear him in half and when he reached to check his pulse in his neck his hand came back with blood on it. Beneath the heavy coat of blood that soaked his clothes he couldn't really determine if he had any other wounds.

She grimaced at the sight of the unnaturally pale raven and knelt down on the ground where Ed was holding him in his lap. Blood was seeping from a wound and onto the floor and he was drenched in a cold sweat. She grabbed him and together she and Ed moved him onto Ed's bed and she set to work. She directed Ed to apply pressure to the gruesome wound in his side. She made her way quickly to the shelves lining the wall to grab needles, medicine, gauge, and anything she would need to stitch up the wound in his side.

She ordered Winry to ready the O.R. and then quickly moved back to Sasuke's side. Ed's hands were coated in blood and it looked like he wasn't able to cover the entire wound with both of his hands. The color that had returned to him thanks to the antidote had drained from his face. It didn't take someone with medical knowledge to see that Sasuke was in really bad shape. She handed him some gauge to hold over the wound and quickly looked him over. He was covered in dust and dirt, cuts, scrapes, and bruises that made it look like he'd been fighting for days. Which, she was certain he was. If he wasn't wounded he would have still looked drained and exhausted.

She felt pride well up in her chest at that, maybe she could find a way to get to know the Uchiha better, he'd obviously been fighting with his all. But he was in danger of worsening his condition, he already had ealry signs of shock and given his severe blood loss it was going to be a tough and hard battle to save his life. When her thoughts turned to Jaraiya as she remembered that the two were assigned to work together she shut out those thoughts. She couldn't worry about him, he could take care of himself and right now she needed to focus on saving her grandsons' boyfriend.

She quickly hooked him up to an i.v. and checked his pulse and his breathing. His skin was cold, clammy, and paler than its usual alabaster tone. She cursed under her breath and worked quickly administering fluids, watching his vitals, and attempting to heal the wound to no avail. She helped Winry and two other medics move him to gurney to take him to the operating room. Winry took over monoitoring his breathing while two other medics checked his pulse and blood pressure. She had to have faith in Winry to be able to stabalize him, his nails and lips were already blue.

She reached into her pocket and removed a small vile that had light blue liquid in it. It was a potion that she had spent decades coming up with and was designed to reverse the process of dehydration, weight loss, and strength from anyone and return them to a strength they had from up to six months before.

It would take a tole on the person who took it feeding off the energy they had and using that energy to multiply it and build within them the energy they once possessed. It took at least thirty minutes for it to finish and it was a good idea to be lying down after taking it. It was dangerous, as anything had its' side effects, this one would leave the one taking it completely exhausted after fourty eight hours and they would slip into a deep sleep for twenty-four hours when the time was up.

They would keep the strength and effects of being rejuvinated, but they would still not be able to regain conciousness for twenty-four solid hours. She frantically and quickly explained all of this as she held it in Ed's hand, cupping her hand over his, both of their hands covered in Sasuke's blood but meeting one another's eyes. He nodded as she finished and then looked past her to Winry and the medics taking Sasuke into the study turned O.R.

"Go, don't worry about me."

Tsunade nodded, "I'll save him, you just try and save everyone else alright kid," she turned and went into the O.R. before she could see the cold look in his eyes and he went back to his bed now soaked with blood. He looked at where the blood was and noticed that there was a spot from where the right side of Sasuke's lower back was. He turned and ran to the room where they were and said to them, "He's got a wound on the right side of his lower back, turn him over. And there was blood on his neck when I checked his pulse."

Tsunade and Winry looked up and they carefully moved him to see that there was a wound. It looked like a gunshot wound and both of them paled. There wasn't an exit wound, they knew that, and the bullet wound was dangerously close to his spine. Winry set to trying to stop the bleeding and work on the wound while Tsunade turned Sasuke over onto his chest and turned his head to his left so that he could breath. He had strong lungs and it was his BP and heartrate that worried him the most, the blood loss was severe and the wounds would have to be dealt with the old fashioned way. She had to find a way to stop the bleeding. She glanced to Ed still standing in the doorway watching them work and glared at him, "Get out of here Ed! You need to hurry up before we end up losing more on our side!"

Ed swallowed and closed the door behind him and made his way over to the bed already opening the vile with whatever it was that Tsunade had given him. He hated anything that he didn't know what it was, especially medicine or potions or whatever, but he swallowed his suspicions and sat down on the bed just before lifting the vile up and drinking its' contents. He felt it go down his throat, it was soothing and smooth going down but as soon as it settled in his stomach he felt like electricity shot straight through him and gritted his teeth against the intensity of it.

* * *

Naruto ducked behind an alleyway right across from where Kiba was. The two of them had stuck together and moved in to try and force the enemy back when Roy had come outside and all but anniliated the enemy soldiers and even managed to destroy the two tanks that managed to push their way through. Then the two of them were ordered to try and push everyone back. Kiba was supposed to be leading a group through the tunnels, but he refused to leave Naruto to take care of this mess by himself. Hyuga expressed the same opinion on leaving as well, he refused to leave his comrades to fight the battle while he made off towards safety. They would wait until they had a chance for everyone to go and could make a definite counting of both sides.

Roy had argued about it but tired of their stubborness and resented. Instead he ordered Havoc to go and check with Fuery about what was going on and to find a way to get the message to him about where they stood. Naruto's hand suddenly shot to fist in his shirt right over his heart, he felt a knot of worry seize him for a moment but couldn't place where it had come from. It made him feel sick and weak, like someone he knew had died or was hurt and dying. He was pulled out of it and shrugged it off when he heard Kiba shouting at him from across the street.

"Naruto, now isn't the time for day dreaming! Did you forget about the fucking tanks and chimera's headed our way?!"

Naruto growled in frustration, they had spent over sixteen hours fighting and the forces never let up, take down one and ten replace them. Now they had to deal with chimera's who could obviously deal harm to anyone regardless of how strong or whether they were Daizen or not. Ed's condition and the fact that he wasn't here fighting with them was a constant reminder of that. Nagging worry for Sasuke had been eating away at him this entire time, he hated the idea of the prickly bastard going off to fight on his own. But then he felt that piercing worry from before that had stilled his heart and his breath. _If the chimera are here, they what happened to the old man and Sasuke?_

He looked around the corner of the building and ducked behind it again when bullets sprayed into the wall of the building. _What was it about magic and shit that Ed said, they were fueled by emotions right? _He needed to find Sasuke, to get to him and end this damn fight. All those who were injured or had died weighed heavily on him, it didn't matter which side they were fighting on, he hated death. Why did everyone have to kill each other anyway? It didn't make any sense, why bring death to others when you yourself fear dying.

He nodded to himself letting how much he wanted to protect everyone and get to those he cared for, to make sure they were alright fill his heart and fuel his determination to follow through with what he needed to do. He distantly heard Kiba shout at him when he launched himself into the middle of the street, there were a good hundred soldiers around the approaching tank and the main gun was slowly turned to aim at him directly.

Kiba dashed out from his hiding spot horror written clearly on his face that turned into shock when Naruto slammed his hands on the ground. It was like electricity licked at the air, like lighning had struck down from the sky and frozen everyone in fear and anticipation. Naruto closed his eyes seeing the ground shift beneath his hands and then rise up in a wave that would push everyone before him back like a tsunami in his mind. When his determined blue eyes opened the after math of what he saw in his mind was the scene that greeted him.

Kiba was staring at him half in horror and half in amazed shock. Naruto got shakingly to his feet feeling the drain of the magic he'd just used weighing down on him heavily. He swayed but Kiba stepped forward and slung his arm around his shoulder to support him. Naruto felt a slight shock run through him, something telling him to jump away, to move from where they stood and he tightened the muscles in his arm around Kiba's shoulder and clenched his fingers in his shirt as he pushed back with all his strength and forced them to jump backwards just before lightning actually struck the ground where they had just stood.

They both looked around them and their gazes locked to the silhoette standing atop what remained of one of the many collapsed buildings, this one to the northeast of where they stood. Neither one dared to move or look away, they were frozen in place by the cold eyes staring down at them, the familiar face looking at them in rage. Thin lips curved into a condescending smirk as he laughed mockingly, darkly at them from where he stood.

"Balenst," Naruto all but growled.

"Seems that I don't have to wait for any incriminating evidence to kill you and your friends. We've already taken out that white haired old man and young Uchiha."

Naruto paled at that and he felt white hot rage course through him after the initial shock of what the man said. Kiba said in a warning tone, "Don't, he's lying to you Naruto."

Another laugh from the man, "Am I now? There wasn't anything left of Uchiha, but there was plenty of blood and it was fairly easy to track him down. As for the old man . . . well," he whistled and both Kiba and Naruto stiffened when a pair of chimera's came up beside him. Both of them paled even more when they saw what looked like the head and arm of the very old man the man was referring to. Naruto pulled his arm from Kiba's shoulder and shrugged off the hand that grabbed his shoulder.

"You sick son of bitch!"

The man cackled, the sound of his crazied laughter chilling the blood running in Kiba's viens while it only caused Naruto's to boil with hatred and revenge. Naruto clenched his fists in his hands, his eyes turning a dangerous shade of murderous red while his nails lengthened to a point where he drew blood from his palms. Kiba watched in horrofied shock as red highlights started to streak through blond locks and Naruto's rage seemed to make a orangish red mist circle around him menancingly.

When the man took the head held in the chimera's jaws by the blood stained grayish hair and tossed it down to the ground Naruto lunged, jumping up to the building in blinding speed, Naruto himself blinded by vengeance and rage. A feral growl erupted from his throat as Kiba watched frozen in his inability to try and stop his friend. Balenst jumped back out of the way just as a fist crashed into the building and reduced it to rubble. The chimera's tried to attack Naruto, but he made quick work of them, digging deadly claws into the mane's before severing their heads simultaneously without so much as flinching.

It was terrofying to watch the blond kill those horrendous things that threatened the lives of everyone who was fighting with such cold ferocity. Kiba could do little more than stand their and watch before he could no longer see his friend of Balenst. His gaze travelled down to the ground slowly, a haze clouding his mind and making him numb and his eyes closed tightly at the sight of a pair of glassy blue eyes staring at him from a pale face. He didn't know he'd fallen to his knees until his hands fisted in the ground to catch him before he fell over completely. He shook his head in denial, he'd never fully gotten his memories back from the time he spent growing up with Naruto before, but the Namikaze family was like his own and Naruto was always the best friend he'd ever had.

He fell back so that he was leaning back on his elbows and tilted his head back to let out a heartbreaking, echoing, long, howl that sounded so perfectly pitched to the sound of a crying wolf that it stilled anyone around him in their tracks. Neji and Gaara were at the corner having been sent to search for anyone once Ed had stepped onto the battlefield. They'd seen the events unfold and neither could bring themselves to speak. Even with all the death and devastation they'd seen and faced on the battlefield at the border, this battle truly tested their hearts and souls and it took everything they had not to break under the pressure of all the death around them.

So many of them were coming back injured severely or torn emotionally and mentally, the minor scrapes, the cuts, the burns, the close calls that turned out to be grazes from bullets instead of direct hits couldn't have prepared them to see the feral rage and uncontrolled desire for vengance in Naruto whom they both admired and only knew to be cheerful. To look at the distraught and obviously shaken man that was nearly as cheerful and boistorous as the cherished blond, howling like a heartbroken wolf seered through their masks and shattered them to pieces so that the horror of what this battle had cost everyone of them showed on their usually indifferent, stoic faces.

_Was any of this worth it? Would they ever be able to come back from this battle, alive, whole, and able to believe in anything besides the death that clung to them like second skins?_ Gaara's hand moved of its' own accord to clasp onto Neji's wrist and they stared at one another for a moment before Neji nodded and interlaced their fingers, swallowed down their emotions and walked over to Kiba.

They had to know if it was indeed Jaraiya and they had to make sure that Kiba, their comrade and friend, why would they think of him as anything less, would be able to pull back from this one and continue to fight. For what, they didn't think that any of them would be able to answer that right now. But if they guessed, then maybe it was so that their friends could continue living and could get past the nightmare this slaughter had turned into . . .


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, those belong to Kishimoto-sensei and Arakawa-sama.**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome._

**Additional Warning: Violence, dark themes, language, death, gore.**

**Chapter 15**

_Nothing is ever what it seems  
When one thinks that  
All is solved  
More turns and twists  
Shall come  
Nothing is ever what it seems . . . _

When Ed recovered from whatever it was that Tsunade gave him he felt like he'd woken from a coma or something, he couldn't describe how good it felt to feel the strength he'd always had return to him after months of it being drained from him and seeming to be far from his grasp. Now, that nagging exhaustion was gone and he could feel the blood in his veins pumping life into him and strength. He got up from the bed and stretched his stiff arms and legs and looked to the door of the O.R. feeling torn between finding out if they were making any progress and racing out of the medical wing to see what the hell was going on outside.

With a deep breath he faced the double doors at the other end of the room, _I have to trust them, they'll be able to help him and . . . _ He paused at feeling an enormous amount of energy coming from the northeastern part of the city, it was untamed, wild, raging energy and in a flash he picked up on who's energy it was. _Naruto . . . Fuck_ He raced out of the medical wing dodging the medics still rushing to save as many lives as they could and jumped clear over the soldiers that were helping carry the injured into the medical wing. He stopped himself from colliding with the wall outside the doors with his hands and then sprinted down the hall to the main part of the building.

He looked up at the shouts of soldiers calling out, "Boss! Major! Sir!" But he brushed past them and outside to skid to a stop when he saw Roy and Riku fighting off a full battalion of soldiers. Riku seemed to have sensed his pressence at the same time Roy did because both of them turned to glance back at him from the few hundred feet away. Ed ran towards them clapping his hands together as he moved and slamming them into the ground once he rushed past them. A roar of energy buzzed in the air and the electricity of the alchemy licked the air around them as a solid wall rose up just in time to block the gunshots and the boom of the tank firing.

Ed got to his feet and looked at them, "Where's Naruto?"

Roy gestured towards the east and made to ask a question but Ed cut him off, "Sasuke is in the medical wing, what the hell is going on around here?"

Roy nodded and filled him in quickly, "We are sorely outnumbered and most of the officers along with Riku here and his father have been fighting since this began over twenty-four hours ago. I sent Naruto, Kiba, Hyuga, and Subaku forward to try and push back the enemy forces and to try and reach anyone else and have them come back here."

Ed nodded, "Okay, well I am going after Naruto, something is up with him and I need to stop him before he loses it. You two try and hold up the front here and don't get killed."

Riku made like he wanted to add something but thought better of it and nodded. Ed noticed the dark flicker of emotion pass in his eyes and felt a knot in his stomach that told him Riku knew something was seriously wrong. Ed shook his head to clear his mind and focused his attention to finding Naruto. He ran away from the cover of the wall he'd just made and ducked the bullets following after him. He growled to himself when he heard shouts ordering soldiers to go after him and recognized a voice yelling for all forces to focus on him.

_Damn it, how am I supposed to spot Naruto if these fuckers are going to focus on me?_

He dove to the ground when he heard the familiar sound of a tank firing its' main gun, his arms moved to sheild his head just before the explosion of the guns striking the building on his left created a cloud of thick dust. He jumped to his feet using the debri and the dust it caused to hide in himself from view. As soon as he ran free of the dust cloud he was forced to sprint towards a building and duck behind an alleyway wall. He was just getting started and loved the familiar burn of running that seared through his lungs and how he didn't feel the least bit tired from it. He looked up to see that this building was mostly in tact and clapped his hands turning to slam them into the wall.

Alchemy flared up the side of the building in a light blue light creating a ladder clear to the top of the five floor building in its' wake. Ed clambered up the ladder with gunshots in his wake until he rolled onto the roof, jumped to his feet and sprinted across the roof. He heard the tank's gun moving and leapt off the top of the roof to roll across the top of another that was at least a ten foot jump away and one floor less than the building he'd just run across. Just as he landed and kept running the building behind him shuddered and pratically exploded from the tanks destructive force.

Ed didn't chance looking back as he leapt from roof top to roof top with soldiers trying to follow him from the ground and that same tank following in his wake. Every building he leapt from was destroyed right behind him as the tank continued t try and stop him. He skidded to a halt when the building he'd meant to leap to was hit from two different sides and cursed under his breath to see a tank making its' way towards him from the north. He'd managed to make it to the eastern part of the city, but he'd started heading northeast having sensed Naruto's energy in that general direction.

He dropped to the his hands and knees just before a rain of bullets came at him and crawled towards the ledge to his right to look around. He had to duck back when more bullets came his way a few seconds after doing so, but he had enough to go on. He was surrounded on all sides and there were plenty of soldiers down on the ground and two tanks, he could also make out a few of the drones that look like the walking dead among the ranks below. It was a serious leap to make it to the only remaining building that was right in front of where he faced. He would have to jump the distance of how wide the street was wide below and that was at least twenty feet or more, considering there was the width of the sidewalks as well.

The building shook violently below him as it was hit with the tanks main guns firing at it. "Fuck," he muttered angrily. He jumped to his feet and backed away from the ledge so that he could have running room. He closed his eyes just for a moment to let the feeling of wanting to be free from where he was currently surrounded fill him and then ran with everything he had and used his feet to push off the ledge of the building. A few guns fired at him below, but at least a third of them were silent below letting him know just how many actual soldiers there were. The gunshots started up again as soon as his feet touched the roof of the building he'd been aiming for.

A huge grin spread across his face and he shouted over his shoulder with a wave of his right hand, "See ya later suckers!"

* * *

Gaara took to defending the three of them as they made their way through the soldiers and back towards the library while Neji took to cutting a path for them. Gaara couldn't help but be fascinated everytime he saw the pale, dark haired man fight. He moved fluidily and with deadly accuracy and he never once had to draw his weapon. He fought with hand to hand combat and moved faster than a regular soldier was able to comprehend or react to. If he couldn't reach a soldier before they fired a shot at him then he would launch a kunai or Gaara himself would crush them in the sand that he controlled so easily.

The sand he summoned now came from the dust and debri from the destruction all around them. Kiba was still a little shocked and practically useless so it was up to them to get him back to the library alive. Gaara wanted nothing more than to hit him or something to make him snap out of it. They still hadn't managed to make it back to the southern part of the city and at the rate they were going they would be lucky to make it back before nightfall.

A sharp and short shock at the back of his neck made him turn and his eyes locked onto the form of Elric standing on top of a building. Neji took out the last of the soldiers that had stopped them from moving forward and then watched as Ed jumped down from the building that was at least three floors high and landed softly on the ground. Gaara didn't understand how the young officer was able to move so gracefully or where the power that seemed to permeat from his very viens came from.

Neji came to stand next to him silently when Elric moved to kneel in front of Kiba. Both of them were a little surprised and there's eyes widened just the slightest when the sharp sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed in the air. Kiba's hand went up to cup his cheek where Elric had just slapped him and narrowed his eyes, "What the fuck was that for!"

Elric sighed and stood up holding out his hand, "You need to snap out of it, where the fuck in Naruto?"

Kiba let Ed pull him to his feet even as he massaged his cheek where Ed had slapped him. Truthfully he was grateful for the blow, it helped the haze he was in fade away, _but damn it, why did he have to hit me so hard?_ Usually he would have raised hell about Ed hitting him, but the mention of Naruto reminded him that his best friend needed to be found.

"He lost it when Balenst was saying that Sasuke and J-the . . . he was sprouting off that they were dead and he uh . . . "

Ed raised an eyebrow, "They? Naruto isn't a complete idiot the bastard had to of-"

Neji spoke up, his voice cold, distant, and a impenatrable look in his pale eyes as his eyes locked with gold; "Lord Jaraiya's head."

Ed paled and closed his eyes against the torrent of grief and shock that washed over him. He clenched his fists at his side and took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself and keep the rage that began to fester at bay. No matter what happened he couldn't let rage or hatred consume him, especially if he wanted to save his best friend from himself. Once he managed to gain some semblance of control he looked back to Kiba, "The three of you get back to the library, take the backstreets, let them know what's happened."

Ed turned to leave, but Kiba stopped him, "Can you stop him?"

Ed nodded but didn't look back, "Yes, I can stop him," he left no room for hesitation or doubt in his voice. "I'll bring him back and if I can manage I'll bring back whatever's left . . . of the old man, don't tell Tsunade yet."

Kiba made to say something but clamped his mouth shut with a nod. He knew why, she was their best healer and doctor and if she knew it would distract her. Not to mention the devastation it would cause her might lead to anger which might lead to her beating the hell out of everyone or trying to kill the enemies who took her husband from her. Not that they didn't need the help on the battleground, but rage clouded your mind. Kiba turned and motioned to a side street, they heard the shouts of soldiers behind them as they disappeared into the familar alleyways of the city Kiba had spent a lot of time wondering around. But the soldiers were shouting after Ed and gunshots were heard behind them along with howls from chimera's in the distance.

Ed didn't think twice about moving on, he had to find Naruto and Balenst. If he'd learned anything it was not to underestimate anyone, as much as he knew Naruto could take care of himself in a rage he was a thoughtless beast who was only focused on the kill and the savagry of a bloody fight. Balenst was a man who used people's emotions and connections against them, he was ruthless, cold, and more than a challenge in a battle. Ed had never fought the guy or seen him in a fight, but he'd done more than enough research on those who held rank in the military. He wasn't an idiot, he didn't trust easily and he sure as hell didn't trust the government he served, what government would imprison, murder, and persecute human beings for their differences?

He raced across roof tops quickly, desperate to find his best friend. He wasn't going to fail him and he sure as hell wasn't going to let him fall into Esdaras' hands if it was the last thing he did. He'd known Naruto for years and even after everything he'd lost and been through it was because of each other that they managed to get through it and keep going. Not to mention when he'd had a long conversation with Alyssa he had the suspicion that Naruto was more than just the grandson of the two mentors he'd known in both of his lives.

* * *

Naruto lunged missing the man once again, his blow creating a crater in the already torn apart street. Destruction was all around them, whether it was from Naruto's attacks or his being thrown into building after building there was nothing but rubble in a five mile radius around them. The rage that flowed through him made him see red and his eyes were already slit and full of fury, the orangish aura was now a darker shade, close to red but not quite and there were already six tails formed by pure energy wagging behind him, the energy that dripped from them burning the ground beneath him like acid. He was on fours and his appearance was feral as the whisker like scars on his cheeks were made more prominent and deadly sharp teeth and nails that dug into the ground showed.

Balenst was no longer wearing his smug expression, this time a more serious and focused look was on his face as he debated his next move. Naruto paced back and forth along the width of the ruined street after having jumped out of the crater he'd created. Although the fox like Daizen was pacing and his mind was muddled with rage and vengeance he was still very fast, very strong, and very dangerous. Even without connection he left slashes and the energy around him had already reduced his jacket and shirt to mere rags. There were more than enough marks on his skin showing he hadn't moved quick enough to dodge every attack whether it be three consecutive slashes across his skin or red, swollen, welts from when the energy had grazed across him. He looked tattered and torn but he still had the energy to continue, for now.

When Naruto lunged again, this time his clawed hands reaching for his throat he barely managed to jump to the side only to have the blond follow him with blinding speed. Again he jumped back out of range and again he was followed until he was forced against a nearby building. At the last second he brought his hands up and summoned his energy, his eyes closed as he imagined a wall in between them. With a feral and painful growl Naruto collided with a wall of pure energy that shocked straight through him and held him for a second before the wall pushed him back with enough force to send him flying back straight through four buildings with a loud crash.

Balents flexed his throbbing hands and grimaced, this was taking too long and it had taken a great deal of energy to stop the boys' attack. He looked to his hands to see the signs of burns, he hadn't reacted quick enough to keep the burning energy from burning his hands. They were blistered and a deep red. He let his irritation fester and yelled out in anger when he saw Naruto running towards him again from the other end of the street. Naruto returned his yell with a thunderous growl of his own that sent of wave of energy into him and threw him through the building right behind him.

Balenst grunted as he pushed rubble off him and got to his feet. "That's enough of these games," he growled low in his throat.

Naruto paused in the middle of the street and paced back and forth, there was energy coming from the building where his prey was. It was a great deal of energy and sinister and dark and for a moment his rage clouded mind cleared which caused two of his tails to dissolve. He jumped backwards at a safe distance when the building was blasted apart from the inside and his eyes narrowed as he looked up to see Balenst standing atop the remains of a building that was directly in front of him. His eyes were a pure black and a dark, deep navy blue aura radiated off him, there was no sense of a soul or of any emotion that he could pick up. But with that his anger and fury bubbled within him again and he let out a thunderous roar throwing another wave of energy at his opponent and felt concern rise in him when Balenst raised a single hand and blocked the attack.

A furious growl echoed throughout the area when a tsunami of energy was thrown Naruto's way and he was unable to block it and was thrown through the air the two miles away into what remained of an apartment building. Black, that was all he could see was black, darkness as all the energy from before faded and he was left to be crushed beneath the rubble that started to fall on top of him.

* * *

Ed ran with everything he had at the sound of that growl and he arrived just in time to see Naruto fly through the air into a building. He ran to the building and found Naruto just before the building began to cave in all around them. Ed clapped his hands quickly and slammed them into the ground, at once alchemy flared around them the walls and ceiling on the first floor rebuilt themselves to have the rubble stop on the second floor. His breath was quickened and shortened by the energy it took but he let out a sigh of relief at seeing the unconcious form of Naruto a few feet away from him.

There were no marks from battle on his skin and he couldn't see blood on what remained of his clothes, torn and worn pants and a black shirt. He pushed himself to his feet and made his way to Naruto's side touching his flesh hand to his forehead to ensure himself that his best friend was alright. He looked over his shoulder at the sound of a battle cry from outside. [i]Now isn't the time to let down my gaurd, he's still out there,[/i] he remined himself. He picked Naruto up by hooking his arms under his friends and then pulled him outside. He knew he would have to fight the guy before he could try and make it back to the library, but fighting while trying to make sure his friend wasn't hurt or captured was going to be a challenge.

Once he laid Naruto against the outside wall of the building and turned to make his way towards his opponent he paled at the sight of the man. He'd seen his photo before but never met the man, what made him pale was the impossibly black voids of his eyes. They were completely souless and couldn't shove down the feeling of uneasy that settled in him. This guy was going to be a challenge, he'd expected that much. But those eyes he hadn't expected, who had eyes like that, what the hell is this guy?

When the man spoke, using the word 'man' rather lightly he felt his blood run cold in his viens and tensed, readying himself to fight.

"Ah, if it isn't Hoenhiem's brat, truly a pleasure to meet you Edward Elric," despite his words his voice was void of emotion and cold. He'd stopped when he saw Ed moving Naruto out of the building and stood watching him from the middle of the street. There were vehicles and at least one tank turned over in the street and cracks in the road and sidewalk that followed the ruined and destroyed buildings all around. The sky overhead was starting to cloud as though setting the ominous atmosphere for the battle that had taken place and the fight that had yet to begin. Thunder sounded overhead and Ed moved his right foot back and took a defensive fighting position.

Balenst laughed mockingly, "You seriously think you will be able to kill the likes of me? Do you even really know what you're up against boy?"

Ed refused to reply to the mans' taunts, he was pretty sure that the bastard would either keep talking or attack and he wasn't going to be caught off guard if the man attacked him. Balenst smirked, "You probably think that your father is trying to repeat the same process he did in the last world. Foolish really, there's more power than that of the stone that awaits him here."

Ed stood his ground, still refusing to say a word even as his mind raced from what the man was saying. He shook his head to clear his mind, _Damn it, don't let his words distract you. He threatened Sasuke, nearly killed Naruto, and damn it he could kill you. He's dangerous and he's probably just as fucked up as the rest of the bastards working for my shit of a father._

"Better yet, maybe I should talk about those two friends of yours that we had your friends burn. Never would have thought Jecht had it in him to kill his own soon."

Ed gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, he longed to move, to knock the mans' face in and shut him up but he refused to move first, he needed to weigh how strong and fast this guy was even if he could sense his energy. This guy was strong but he'd used up a lot of energy fighting against Naruto and it didn't seem like the guy had a reserve of energy, he was just strong and it would take everything Ed had to fight him and win. He had to win, he refused to lose, there was too much at stake one of which being his best friend behind him.

The man continued in his mocking tone, "They begged for their lives, confessed their love for each other and didn't even fight back. They were both cowards you know. From what I heard you are just as dispicable as they are, even used to let Jecht's son fuck you."

Ed growled low in his throat but still held his ground even if his nails dug into his hand deep enough to draw blood. His blood was boiling and it was with the self control he'd garnished while hiding his abilities with magic while in that hell hole of a hospital that kept the fire from bursting from his hands and setting everything around him aflame.

"I also here that you let Mustang, the young Lieutenant Colonel do the same. But sources say you used to fuck a young woman back in the day, some petite, blond haired, blue eyed, medical genius, that doctors' daughter. She is quite the looker, why not just hand her over to us if you'd rather have a dick up your ass you little fagot?"

Ed rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck by rolling his head and still held his ground. His eyes were narrowed and a molten gold filled with anger but a fierce determination. Balenst sighed, "Well, words don't seem to work all that well on you, I was sure you would have already yelled in rage and come at me by now," he shrugged, "Guess not then."

Ed tensed waiting for the attack, but none came, the man just stood there and continued watching him. He still refused to say a word to the man, he wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of getting him to reply to his taunts. When the man spoke again it took everything he had to hold his ground at the words he said and the cold, indifferent voice he spoke the words in.

"Jaraiya ended up losing to my chimera's they tore him to shreds. They were even so kind as to present me with his head when they finished, and an arm no less. Seems that no matter the age, weakness is still weakness. Though I must admit that I was assisting with taking him down and unbeknowist to Uchiha he was being hunted and targeted by a chimera that was empowered by the stone and also a shape shifter."

The man laughed, "Envy is a deadly sin I think, been very useful to have a shape shifting humunculi on the battlefield, last time I checked she was making her way to her cousin. Oh, I should also add that your old man is determined enough to have brough another of the humunculi here as well, you've had a run in with him before-"

Ed's heart literally stuttered and his breath caught in his throat as all color drained from his skin at the sound of the added voice to his left.

"Brother."

He'd been so focused on Balenst and trying to reign in the anger the mans' taunts rose in him that he'd never noticed the energy from Wrath approaching him. He couldn't bring himself to look away from Balenst, he didn't want to see the humunculus in his younger brothers' skin, didn't want to see the deep violet eyes that used to be the same copper color of their mother or the pale skin that used to be just a shade lighter than his own. He didn't want to turn and see the light brown hair losely draped over the shoulders of what appeared on the outside to look like his younger brother at ten years old. He knew the red lines on his skin, the circles around the joint of his elbows and knees and the mark of the humuncul tattooed on both of his palms, the sharp edged teeth, the deadly hateful grin that didn't suit his brothers' face.

But for all the differences and the skin tight black clothes he still couldn't stand to see his beloved younger brother as a humunculs. But still he turned, his arms hanging loosely at his side the horror coursing through him and numbing his senses and he swallowed at seeing the calm expression on Al's face and for a moment felt like he was actually looking at his younger brother. But then he spoke, and his eyes turned cold with hate and his fists clenched with anger.

"Finally you look me in the eyes brother."

Adrenaline coursed through him and forced him to leap backwards just in time to dodge Wrath lunging for him and shock radiated through him at the sound of a clap and he immediately narrowed his eyes at noticing a mismatched arm, the right arm that had a scar he remembered getting from one of the monsters in the tunnels taking a bit of his arm when he and Tidus had explored the tunnels together. He clapped his hands together and forced his mind to work as he constructed a wall to block the spikes that erupted from the ground. Balenst laughed and Ed cursed under his breath,_ Fuck I can't fight both of them and defend Naruto at the same time._

He lunged forward aiming punches and kicks at Wrath who dodged them easily and returned the favor managing to hit Ed in the jaw and force him back a step then delivered a knee to his stomach that made him bend over from the blow and air to rush from his lungs in a painful gasp. He brought his head up slamming it into Wrath's jaw before he landed a punch to his face with his left hand and turned on the ball of his foot to kick him in the stomach with his left leg that knocked him threw the air to skid across the ground.

Another resounding clap and Ed was forced to dive to the ground to avoid the spikes that came up through the ground, he rolled to his feet at the same time and ran towards Naruto's slumped form grabbing hold of him around the waist and sprinting down the street summoning all the wind magic he could around him to push him forward faster. He heard Wrath and Balenst both yell out in anger and could feel them approaching him. But he wasn't going to stick around to let them team up on him or let them get their hands on Naruto, he couldn't let them capture him, couldn't let Naruto be put through the same hell he'd been through. He skidded to a stop and jumped back just as dark orb of pure energy flew in front of him and created a large crater in the ground. The smoke burned his lungs but he pushed forward through it, he wasn't going to let them stop him.

He could feel the energy of the others up ahead and the familiar taint of the stone in the air. _Damn it, he wasn't lying about Envy being here._ He paused for a moment when a sharp, burning pain seared through him from his lower back and was momentarily brought down to his knees before he gritted his teeth, swallowed the blood that gathered in his throat and mouth and pushed himself to his feet and kept going. While he ran he shouted over the wind around him and the orbs and alchemy in his wake.

"Wake up Naruto! Fucking wake up already goddamn it!"

Naruto stirred and after a moment he tensed and Ed stopped and set him down before he grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet and behind him. It took a few minutes for Ed to stop having to drag the blue eyed blond behind him and when he pulled his hand free and managed to run beside him he yelped at the explosion that followed directly behind them as another orb collided with the street.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Ed glanced at him over his shoulder, "We have two humunculi following us and there's one up ahead that's probably proving to be more than enough trouble for whoever is fighting her."

"Her?"

"Yeah, it's fucking Envy."

"That one that's a Hyuga?"

"Yeah damn it, we have to get the hell out of here!"

Naruto nodded and they raced down the street, he could clearly see the wind around Ed and wondered how he was able to keep up but shrugged the thought off when another orb exploded the street behind them rushing hot air on their backs and licking at their skin. He was already panting from the excertion of running and he barely managed to turn sharply after Ed when he turned down a side street. They raced through the backstreets with their puruers hot on their heels and both of them hoped they would be able to make it to the library or at least shake their puruers by taking the back streets.

When they were running for thirty minutes or so they finally ran out to a main street just as destroyed as the ones before and crossed paths with Kiba, Neji, and Gaara who were fighting a young girl. Ed grabbed Kiba and Neji by their wrists while Naruto grabbed Gaara's while Ed shouted, "Leave her, lets' go!"

Ed and Naruto released their wrists as they followed their lead and Ed slowed so that he was to the back of the group and turned to clap his hands and raise a thick wall behind them before running to catch up with them again. The library was within view but it was at least ten blocks away. If they led their puruers to the library the place would be obliterated. Neji and Gaara seemed to come to the same conclusion and slowed to a stop to look at Ed who stood still behind the shelter of his wall. Naruto and Kiba stopped about a block up and turned and looked at them.

Neji locked eyes with Ed then glanced at Gaara before looking back to Ed.

"Go," Ed said determination burning in his eyes.

"Even you can't take them all."

"I can buy everyone the time needed to get out of here."

"Bullshit Ed, we just got you back, if you're staying then-"

"Idiot! I just saved your ass, don't even think about staying! You have to get back to Sasuke and the others!"

"Not without you Ed!"

Ed closed his eyes and clenched his fists when he opened them raised his hands in front of him to look at them he sighed. "I have a plan . . . "

Gaara and Neji both stepped forward to try and stop him but Ed surprised all of them by actually jumping over his towering wall to land on the other side of it. He shouted to them, "Get going, I'll drag my ass back somehow!"

Gaara and Neji exchanged glances then turned and made their way towards the library the two of them seizing a struggling Naruto and Kiba behind them as they ran. Kiba and Naruto reluctantly turned around and followed when the ground shuddered beneath them and they saw wind stirring from the other side of the wall. When they all glanced up pausing for a moment they saw a tornado stirring and turning from the darkening clouds overhead. Kiba pulled Naruto by the shoulder to get his attention and they ran towards the library hoping and trying to believe Ed would keep his word.

It didn't sit well with Naruto at all but he was torn between getting to Sasuke and staying behind to help his best friend and it was with a heavy heart that he forced his feet to lead him further from his best friend.

* * *

Roy looked up when the front doors of the building were slammed open and four of their five missing fighters ran into the building. Roy moved swiftly to Naruto and before he could ask where Ed was Naruto asked, "Where's Sasuke?"

"Medical wing, where's Ed?"

"Fighting."

"You just-"

Neji interrupted him, "He wouldn't let us stick around."

Roy grimaced, _Stubborn, selfless idiot._ Roy nodded and told them to all go to the medical wing before he headed for the doors. Havoc came up behind him loading and cocking his gun and Roy made to tell him to stay here when Havoc locked eyes with him and said, "No offense sir, but the boss is my commanding officer and there's no way I'm not going to do all I can to help him."

Roy sighed but nodded and the two rushed out of the building and looked around immediately taking in the tornadoes ten blocks from the library, the luminous clouds over head booming with thunder and lit up as lightning arched through the sky. There was a thick, tall wall that blocked the view of the actual battle from them but with a loud bang the building was reduced to dust and rubble and they could make out blond hair whipping in the furious air around Ed as he dodged orbs, alchemy, and attacks from three different opponents.

"The boss is an idiot," Havoc commented from what they could see as they ran towards the scene.

Roy nodded his agreement and was thankful it was raining even as the air pulled and pushed at them. It would take a great deal of concentration to control his fire alchemy with the tornadoes and the wind around them. His eyes focused on a tornadoe close to one of Ed's opponents and he snapped concentrating on casting the violent wind into a flaming tornadoe. Ed's golden gaze met his for a mere second before he danced away from a torrent of attacks from a young girl only to be forced to dodge alchemy as spikes flew through the air aiming at him like throwing knives. He rolled across the ground and then to his feet in the same movement and lunged for someone that Roy couldn't help but think looked a lot like Ed.

Havoc fired his gun at the girl alerting Roy to her approach ahead of him and turned his entire attention to the battle he and Havoc had involved themselves in. He cast another tornadoe aflame and pulled it towards the girl a good twenty paces ahead of him, her anquished, painful screams filling the air only to be swallowed by the already six other tornadoes in the area demonlishing what was left of the city. Techinically they should have been pulled into the tornadoes but for some reason their feet were firmly planted on the ground.

Roy took no time to glance back to Ed when the tornadoe before him slowed and faded to nothing and his fingers snapped one hand after the other casting the girl into flames over and over, her screams tore at him but he refused to let himself think of her as a child or even as a human. Havoc had rushed forward to fire at the opponent that used alchemy forcing him back away from Ed. Ed turned to Havoc who was still firing rounds as he came to stand beside Ed.

Both looked to Wrath as the bullets pushed themselves free from his arms, chest, stomach, and legs and the boy smirked before turning to Ed with a hateful look.

"You'd let them shoot me brother," he said sweetly, mimicking Al's voice to the point where Ed paled and flinched back a step. Havoc put a hand on his shoulder, "That's not your brother boss, you and I both know that."

Ed took a deep breath and nodded silently, _Even so, he still wear's his face and he can still mimic Al's voice._ A voice in the back of his head scolded his last thought, _You actually think that's me brother, you know I'd never hurt you or say such hateful things. Look in his eyes._

Ed did as that voice said and raised his golden eyes to the violet ones, that hate there, the absense of life or love or any shred of kindness and compassion that Al had always possessed reminding him with a rush like cold water that this thing before him wasn't his younger brother. He gritted his teeth and lunged forward attacking Wrath relentlessly with quick, sure moves. A flurry of punches and kicks that radiated Ed's returned strength and renewed determination landing blows he'd been hesistant to throw before. In a moment he had Wrath on the ground licking blood from his mouth and glaring at him.

Havoc had seen the boss in a fight before, he'd always been amazed by how quickly he moved, how he was able to throw his strength into calculated punches and kicks and how he seemed to be able to move around his opponent like they were both dancing to some unheard tune. He dodged and blocked and when he was hit he countered and then he countered with his own blows landing kicks and punches that would normally force anyone to their knees. The calculated movements were something he didn't think he'd ever be able to copy. Ed danced back on his feet as punches and kicks and spin kicks came at him and then he lunged forward and repeated the actions of his opponents only with the speed and strength to land the blows.

He glanced to Roy who was also moving like he was in a dance, he would turn on the ball of his foot fluidily and then catch his opponent aflame and then he would duck and dodge angry attacks and then land a few good punches and kicks that knocked his opponent off his feet. Havoc look up as the sound of someone approaching and jumped back with everything he had raising his gun and firing the last of the guns' ammunition at the man that had just thrown an orb where he'd once stood. He managed to dodge the attack but once he was out of ammo he wasn't sure he could do much else and tossed the useless gun away.

Just as he saw the man move to close in on him a wall of fire seperated the two of them forcing Havoc to crawl back away from the heat of the alchemy.

Roy pulled him to his feet by grabbing his arm and then said, "Get back to the library, we'll finish up here."

Havoc nodded and made to leave when a voice echoed above them stopping everyone and making them all look up at the sound. The clouds roared overhead and lightning lit the sky behind the silhoette. "That's enough playing around, you three head back."As one the three humunculi moved away from the battle and were gone from sight. Havoc and Roy moved to Ed's side who was glaring up at the man standing on top of an overturned tank.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Mocking laughter sounded from the man and Havoc grimaced, it was Herr Elric, the cause of all of this. His voice was as calm as ever as he spoke, "Why I am making sure that my creations were not killed or disobeying orders to keep you alive."

"Bullshit, if you wanted me alive then why send them here?"

"To see what you are capable of, of course. But I've seen enough."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Hmm, well at first I wanted you and your friends out of my way, but you may just prove to be useful to me given the new findings. Perhaps I should give you the chance to surrender."

"Fuck you!"

Hoenhiem sighed, "Suit yourself," the three of them tensed when he raised a hand in front of him. He flicked his wrist towards Ed who was suddenly sent flying through the air with an startled and anquished yell and collided violently with what remained of the very wall he'd constructed. Roy turned to get to his side when Ed forced himself to his feet and spit the blood that had gathered in his mouth and met his eyes telling him to stay where he was.

Roy tensed but stood his ground and turned back to Hoenhiem before him. Again the man spoke, "I could be merciful and let you and your friends escape the country with your lives."

"At what cost," Ed spat.

"Ah, you are learning. Well, leave all the soldiers here."

"Not a chance bastard."

"I figured as much. How about this, since most of you have proven useful, I will call a stop to this battle if . . . you can land a hit."

"What?"

"You heard me, if you can hit me just once then I will stop this battle and give you all time to escape and try to leave the country."

"How much time and what happens if I don't manage?" Ed now stood between Havoc and Roy once more who were hanging onto every word between the two.

"Good point. One week should be enough time to put some distance between you and here. If you don't manage then I call those three back and they will drag each of you I find worth keeping alive for a little longer out of that building and kill everyone else."

Ed tensed and was silent a moment, he knew he really didn't have much of choice. He could still sense the humunculi close by and if they started fighting again it would be only a matter of time before they managed to break past him and get into the building. With everyone already exhausted and worn out from the battle and their forces less than one third it wouldn't take much at all for them to be over powered. If he refused or lost the end would be the same and then everyone he'd first thought he was keeping out of the sick doctor's hands would be within his grasp. The man was already obsessed with Uchiha's, experimenting, torture, and had a sick fascination and hunger for him there was no telling what he'd do to everyone or what Balenst or his father would do. His father had called the humunculi to torture those in that place before and he wouldn't put it past him for him to do it again.

Oh, and Yakushi had to be really pissed at him for escaping too. He took a deep breath and nodded, "Fine, but no alchemy or magic."

"Ah, interesting request. I agree to those terms, bare hands, no alchemy or magic and all or nothing. You land one hit I call off this battle and you get one week, starting tomorrow to escape with as many as you can. You fail, as in I knock you unconcious, and I send my humunculi in to kill everyone except for those who I plan to use." Hoenhiem locked eyes with Ed and tilted his head to the right just slightly, "You do know that both soldiers standing next to you will be the first to die, don't you?"

Ed grimaced and clenched his fists refusing to answer and lowered into a defensive position, his right leg slightly behind him, his right fist level with his shoulder, his left hand held level with his waist, palm up, fingers locked together. He balanced himself on the soles of his feet and both Havoc and Roy backed away from him carefully so that they left the area where the fight before had taken place and stood behind where the wall used to be. Hoenhiem jumped down and as soon as his feet touched the ground he was closing in on Ed.

A punch grazed Ed's right cheek before his arm defly knocked it down and away and he ducked the left hook and made to land an upper cut with his right fist only to have the taller blond bend away from the punch. Ed flipped back in time to dodge a spin kick and turned on the ball of his foot knocking a punch to the side as he turned and then dancing back before pushing forward to aim kicks that were all dodged at his fathers' abdomen. Ed bent his head back to avoid a right hook that came so close to hitting him his bangs moved. He was forced to move quickly back as a flurry of punches and kicks were aimed his way. The kick that should have collided with his stomach was caught between two hands and he used the momentum to turn and try to throw his opponent to the ground.

But the older of the two used that momentum to do a side flip using his hands and pushing himself to his feet before he moved again. He aimed punches and kicks and became frustrated at being unable to land a single blow. His son moved fluidly and swift dodging, dancing away, or blocking the blow and brushing it off by shoving his leg of his fists off to the side and down causing the attempted blows to lose their strength and momentum. He'd never fought his son in a fair fight and he had to admit that he was good, he moved with a natural grace and had obviously gained control of the heavier and harder to control replacement limbs. His moves were thought out and he didn't waste his own energy while he was able to make Hoenhiem waste his. He recognized the theory of swinging and missing takes more energy than swinging and hitting does and it took instincts from surviving for so long and a sharp mind to dodge his hits.

Hoenhiem kept at the same pace and was angered upon noticing that his sons' movements were only getting faster and closer to hitting him. He watched for an opening, which he wasn't sure he would get and then focused energy into the palm of his hand when Ed shoved his kick away. He turned and with one arm grabbed the punch that had almost connected with his jaw while he shoved the palm of his hand past Ed's defense to slam into the middle of his chest. Ed stumbled back a step and managed to pull his fist free as his left hand came to clench onto his bloodied and blemenished shirt.

He coughed violently before falling to one knee and glaring at him through his bangs, "Cheating bastard," he ground out through clenched teeth even as he continued coughing, his right hand coming up to cup his mouth and coming away covered in blood.

"ED!"

"BOSS!"

"ED!"

Ed glanced to where Roy and Havoc were to see Kiba, Winry, Riku, Alyssa, Neji, Gaara, and even the three who were friend with Havoc watching the fight. He looked back in time to see the kick aimed at him and knock him to the ground as the blow struck his head. He grunted and shook his head as he pushed himself to his hands and knees just in time to have a kick delivered to his stomach that forced the air out of his lungs and him to jerk off the ground. He clutched his stomach at feeling a sharp, white-hot pain jolt through him from the wound he'd gotten earlier. He grabbed the foot with his right hand when it came to collide with him again and shoved forcing Hoenhiem on his back with a grunt. Ed was on his feet in a flash, determination burning through him relentlessly as he lunged forward, his fist already drawn back and he caught his father by surprise landing one solid hit to the jaw before leaping back to avoid a punch aimed at him.

Ed stood his ground as his father got to his feet massaging his jaw, "That's it, it's over old man!"

Hoenhiem glared at him but lowered his hands saying nothing.

"You cheated but I still landed a hit."

Hoenhiem smirked, "That's true, you did win. I relent. I will keep my word."

"You'd better keep this one."

"One week starting tommorrow. But when that week is up I'm only going to commense hunting you down again."

Ed shrugged, he'd expected as much. That hit to his chest kept pulsing wave after wave of pain and he was finding it way too hard to breath. At the pallor of his skin and his unconcious movement to clench his left hand in his shirt again to try and ease the pain in his chest Hoenhiem's smirk grew and a satisfied gleam lit in his eyes making them colder and cruel. Ed would have asked what he'd done but before he could Hoenhiem turned and left. Ed watched him go and further up the street he noticed that the three humunculi jumped from their hiding spots to follow behind him.

Ed felt blood and bile rise in his throat and fell to his hands and knees coughing violently, he heard Roy and Havoc shouting and making their way to his side where they pulled him up to his feet by his arms. Roy asked him as they led him towards the library, "What the hell did he do to you?"

Ed was still breathing short, quick, searing breaths but managed to rasp out, "I don't know . . . but next time I'm going to fucking kill that bastard."

"Why didn't you boss?"

Roy answered Havoc's question after recalling the reaction Ed had to seeing the poor copy of his younger brother in a stoic tone, "Those humunculi most likely."


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to Kishimoto-sensei and Arakawa-sama.**  
_  
A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome._  
**  
Additional Warning: Violence, dark themes, language, death, gore.**

**Chapter 16**

_A time of rest brings about the calm before the storm._

They had to wait two days to move the seriously injured and Sasuke was in very bad shape, he was concious but still very weak and his condition left Naruto refusing to leave his side. Ed had a few cracked ribs, a sprained jaw, but thanks to Tsunade's healing abilities just about everyone was pretty much healed. Roy had told her of what Hoenhiem had done and about the light of alchemy, but when she examined Ed further she couldn't find any signs or marks that told of what Hoenhiem did. She'd reluctantly released him from her care after that but she'd told Roy to keep a close eye on him and let her know if anything happened.

They only had one hundred soldiers that had managed to survive with minor injuries or healable and treatable ones. None of the soldiers were attacked by chimera's, the ones that were still alive at the least. The chimera's had taken out the first fifty soldiers but left nothing of them which was the reason why Sasuke and Jaraiya had forced the chimera's back alone, to avoid more casualties.

Sasuke was actually the only one attacked by a chimera that managed to survive out of everyone. No one dared to search the city for their fallen comrads or questioned Ed or Roy's refusal to allow them to. If they were alive after the cease fire then the chimera's would have most likely gotten hold of them or Hoenhiem would have ordered them killed on site. Tsunade, Winry, and Riza all worked themselves to the bone until everyone that could be healed was healed. At the moment Winry was monitoring Sasuke's health while Naruto was in the medical wing glued to his side.

Ed had gone down to visit and make sure everything was alright early that morning to find the two bickering. Sasuke was telling Naruto to go bother someone else and that he didn't need his pressence all the time, something about clingyness and hovering. Naruto had argued that Sasuke had almost died and there was no way in hell he was leaving his side. Ed found it sweet really, a lovers quarrel, he'd ended up leaving when Sasuke threw a nearby bedpan at him for that comment.

He was mostly locked in his office going over plans and routes to get out of the city and how they were going to keep everyone safe. He knew that his father was likely to stab them in the backs and purposely release chimera's into the tunnels, possibly the drones, and if he wanted to be a real bastard he would send one of the humunculi down there. He had called them into the battle so it wouldn't be a surprise. Nara and Roy were going through every possible scenario they could think of and trying to make plans for anything and everything that could go wrong.

At the moment, Ed was walking the halls with Havoc and taking a break from the suffocating thoughts of grief, exhaustion, stress, and the depressing thoughts of everything that could and possibly would go wrong when they finally left the following morning. They were short on time, but he couldn't have everyone moving through the tunnels tired, hungry, or injured so he'd waited. It would be up to all of them to fight if something happened and they needed to be at their best and get everyone as close to one hundred percent as possible before departing.

They walked in silence around the second floor and to the back stairway, but Havoc broke the silence as they descended the stairs. "Hey boss?"

Ed paused at the small platform where the stairs turned at a ninety degree angle to lead to a door to the first floor. "Yeah?"

"When you were gone . . . uh, what did they do to you in that place?"

Ed tensed but shrugged it off, he knew why Havoc was asking. It was the fact that they had become friends in all the time they spent together when he was stationed at this base. They often talked about all kinds of things when they were drinking, they trusted each other, were comrades, and now not even rank mattered anymore so they were just friends and comrades. It could also be that in the time he was gone Havoc was sure to have heard something from the others about time spent in that place and that he'd once been there before the previous time. It was natural to be curious and he knew he could trust him, but he was still reluctant and he didn't want to talk about it nor did he really think he ever would.

"A bunch of shit, but I'm fine Havoc."

"That's not what I asked, no offense, but from what I have heard of that place . . . I don't think it would be healthy to keep that to yourself or easy to shake off or even possible to forget."

Ed walked to the stairs and placed his hand on the rail, he closed his eyes even as his hand clenched on the rail; "You've been P.O.V., think of it like that except they add in doctors and drugs."

Havoc paled but nodded and they set off the rest of the way down the stairs. Havoc broke the tense silence again by saying, "From what I heard it was horrible for everyone else there as well, but there are signs that it was tougher on you."

Ed laughed a humorless laugh, "Who knows? But I'm sure pissing off the help there and then having the guy in charge a little obsessed with you doesn't help matters."

"So, how well do you know everyone here anyway?"

Ed glanced at him over his shoulder as they made their way around a corner and past the medical wing before looking forward with a shrug, "I know some of them from before. But I mostly met them at basic."

"Oh, it just seems like all of you have this connection or something, like you all have your own bubble that no one else can get to."

"Really, huh, never noticed."

"Well, when all of you start talking about something you fall completely into it and no one else around you is ever noticed or something. I bet you didn't even know that all of us showed up while you were fighting your old man."

Ed nodded, "Ja, that's true. But I was a little out of it anyway."

Havoc was silent for a moment and they walked down the length of the hallway to come into the main part of the building. Havoc stopped them before the soldiers gathered saw them by grabbing Ed by the shoulder. He noticed the slight flinch but didn't comment or remove his hand until Ed turned and looked at him. Ed tensed again by the serious look in Havoc's eyes as he met his gaze.

"What did he do to you, I saw that light when he slammed his hand into your chest and I saw your chest glow just after you were thrown back. It wasn't ordinary and I know there was something more to it than those cracked ribs you suffered. I've seen you fight enough as well as everyone else here, I don't know anything about magic or alchemy, but I'm not an idiot."

Ed sighed, "I don't know, all I know is that it hurt like hell and drained the hell out of me."

"Ed . . . "

"I'm not lying Jean," Havoc flinched from the sharp tone and the glare having not really expected it. He was used to it sure, but that didn't mean he got the look and tone often so it caught him off guard and he removed his hand to lower it to his side.

"Okay, but if you figure it out, you'll let us know, right?"

Ed brushed his left hand through his bangs that he'd finally cut to the length he liked them at and nodded, "Yeah, if I figure it out I will tell everyone."

"I mean it boss."

"I promise Havoc. Now drop it."

* * *

Sasuke hated feeling weak as much as he hated the unhealable wound in his side, the stitches, all the bandages, the I.V., the throbbing headache from the graze by a chimera across the back of his head, the claw marks across his back, the claw marks on the back of his left calf, and the teeth marks that left deep lacerations in his right forearm. It seemed that he was lucky to be alive and had proved how stubborn and determined he was to stay alive. But the pain that burned through him and made his entire body feel like one huge, throbbing, aching, itchy bruise made him wish he wasn't alive just to escape all the insistant pain.

The the blond glued to the chair beside his bed yawned and he remembered the other pain and reason he wanted to just slit his throat. Naruto talked on and on about nothing at all, fidgeted in his chair, yawned and sighed excessively because Sasuke refused to say more than three words to him. Usually they were 'leave idiot,' 'shut up idiot' or 'fucking shut up.' It depended on how long Naruto pestered him to talk or how agitated he felt. When Winry came to check his vitals, give him more pain medicine, change his bandages, or give both of them rations Naruto would focus his attention to her.

But when Riza showed up, who Sasuke usually liked because she was quiet, professional, and only said something when spoken to or if it was important he found he was annoyed. She didn't talk much at all, said short, clipped sentences, and Naruto's attention was never diverted with her around. Tsunade was much the same, but a gloomy, tense silence usually fell between her and Naruto and while it gave Sasuke some reprieve . . . He was still unsettled and uncomfortable with Naruto being depressed or hurt or anything that wasn't his usual cheerful, energetic self.

Naruto did talk too much, he smiled and laughed, and he was persistant in trying to get Sasuke to talk to him and try to start a conversation. But, even when he thought he wanted him to just shut up or sit still, or go to sleep, he missed hearing his voice, his laughter, seeing his smile, or the feel of Naruto's hand in his, their fingers laced together when it wasn't there. So, since he'd woken up a little more than twenty-four hours ago, he invited the blond to sleep in the small bed with him and since he was injured and his mobility limited Naruto just curled into him.

There were bags under his eyes and his eyes were red and his skin paler than it should be and there were times when he looked like he was going to fall over and go to sleep that told Sasuke that the blond idiot hadn't slept well when he woke to see him sitting in the chair by his side with both hands clasped around his left one. But, right now, Naruto looked a lot better and like he'd gotten a good nights rest. Which was why he was grinning at him while he talked about the different types of ramen he'd tasted growing up.

"I found this place that made ramen while growing up here and running around with Ed and everyone and after the first bowl I fell in love with it. Ramen is the best thing ever invented!"

Sasuke winced at the excited volume of Naruto's voice and laid his head back on the pillow that was propped up between his shoulders and the wall since the beds didn't move so he could sit up more comfortably. He looked off to the opposite side of Naruto and tried to tune out at least what he was saying. He couldn't nor would he admit that he never wanted to tune out Naruto's pressence of how safe he felt with his hand in his and the sound of his voice or how the sound of it calmed his nerves and made him feel . . . like he finally belonged somewhere and was cared for . . . he still couldn't really grasp the strong pull he felt for the blond or the intensity of how he felt.

He let his mind wander as Naruto continued telling his story like Sasuke hadn't turned away and stopped paying attention to him. Sasuke wasn't good at defining or expressing how he felt, but Naruto had changed that once and made him admit that he was attracted to the blond and felt 'something for him.' The subject of love was far off and too distant for him to recall what that was like, he'd been alone for years and even if he'd set that distance and had a lot to do with his being alone considering that Roy had travelled with him for years . . . It was still something he had trouble identifying and if it was 'love' he felt for the blond holding his hand and babbling on about ramen, then he was still reluctant.

_He already knows how you feel, plus you both crossed that line already_. He scowled at his own mind taunting him again, why couldn't it just be casual sex and not have the emotional baggage attached to it? _Right, like that isn't obvious? You're supposed to be a genius, you knew before hand that casual was not something either blond was into that first time the four of you spent leave together._ He growled at that and looked back to Naruto when his hand was squeezed and met a questioning look.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed, "It's nothing."

"You're thinking about something, you have that pensive look on your face."

_Since when does my expression show anything but indifference?_ His look of agitation must have shown as well because Naruto explained; "It's because I'm used to reading you, there's certain things you do that I was able to catch when I pay attention."

"Like what?"

Naruto scatched the back of his head as he thought about how to explain it, a grin threating to spread across his face at having pulled a conversation out of Sasuke, finally. "Well . . ." he lowered his hand to his lap, "when you're thinking your eyes darken a little more. It's easy to know when you're pissed or irritated because you thin your lips and your eyes turn the same color as your hair, your left eye also twitches just the slightest too."

Sasuke closed his eyes, [i]Great, so he can read into things I never even noticed I did. Always guessed he wasn't as dumb as he tries to convince everyone he is.[/i] Naruto laughed suddenly and his comment made Sasuke open his eyes and raise an eyebrow wondering if he'd spoken out loud; "You're probably thinking I'm not as stupid as I act right now."

"Of course he's thinking that," a new voice added and they looked to see Roy, Ed, and Havoc walking over to them. Roy was smirking and it was him that made the comment. Ed sat down on the bed next to Sasuke's and grinned at Naruto who turned in his chair to return the grin.

"What's up?"

Ed shrugged, "Nothing, just tired of spending all day in the office."

Roy sat down on the end of Sasuke's bed, "So how're you feeling?"

Sasuke scowled which made Roy chuckle and say, "That bad? Well, I'm sure one of the ladies will be here with more pain medication."

"Not that he'll take it," Naruto mumbled.

Ed raised an eyebrow and looked to Sasuke, "You that stubborn about keeping some shred of pride?"

"Hn."

Naruto sighed then turned to Havoc, "What were you doing?"

"Wandering the halls with the boss, ran into the cheif while everyone in the entrance was trying to talk us into a debate."

"A debate?"

Ed waved his hand in front of his dismissively, it was a habit he'd acquired from being the commanding officer obviously, since Naruto never remembered him doing that before. Ed went on to say in a bored tone, "Something about how corrupted the government is and how long it's been that way."

Naruto nodded, "Oh, well that's old news." A thought struck him and he glanced at Roy and then back to Ed, "Hey, what happened to that plan about finding out where he gets the power for that stone or whatever it is?"

Ed made to say something but looked away and closed his mouth instead. Naruto looked to Roy who glanced at Sasuke then back to Naruto, "Well, things have become complicated since then. We also didn't have the time or the information we needed to use the tunnels to explore the camps."

"Why don't we do that when we leave?"

"We can't, it's too risky and too many lives would be at stake," Ed answered in a tight voice.

Naruto turned back to him with a glare, "So, we're just going to not do anything about it then? We're not going to stop him or even try to stop him," his voice was laced with anger and he unconciously tightened his hand holding Sasuke's. Sasuke winced from the grip but said nothing and just watched the anger, the determination, and accusation flash in his eyes and expression.

Ed sighed, "It's not that simple, we can't risk that many lives-"

Naruto cut him off, the anger in his voice raising it to an almost yelling level; "But we can let all those people die!"

Ed stood up then and glared harshly at Naruto who met his glare squarely and raised his head to look him in the face. "Damn it Naruto, this is a fucking war! A lot of people are dying! I'm trying to save as many lives as I can and right now saving the lives of everyone here takes top priority!"

Naruto made to stand but when Sasuke tugged on his hand and tightened his grip he stayed seated, "What about the millions of people dying in those camps right now Ed! They deserve to live to, they deserve to live more-"

"Don't fucking say they deserve to live more than we do," Ed snarled at him. "There are plenty of people here that deserve to live just as much as those in those camps do," his eyes momentarily glanced to those around him before they settled on Naruto once more. "I know that while we are trying to get out of this city alive that more are dying. I know that millions of people are dying in those camps, if not from the stone then what they are put through in that fucking place! More lives are lost on the battleground fighting this damn war! But we have to get out of here, if we stick around then we will never be able to put a stop to that bastard or even try to save the lives of those that could survive the hell they are being put through in those fucking prisons!"

Naruto huffed and made to say something when he paused at Roy placing and hand on his shoulder. Sasuke tugged on his hand again bringing his gaze to him. "That's enough," Sasuke muttered so softly Naruto had to strain to catch it. Ed brushed past him and Havoc who was standing at the end of the bed where Ed had once sat. When Naruto looked up at Havoc he saw the tense, downcast, shadowed expression before the taller blond turned and walked after Ed without a word.

Naruto sighed heavily but couldn't bring himself to say anything. He was pissed that they were leaving without stopping Hoenhiem and the lives he would take to empower the stone. It pissed him off that they knew he was killing innocent people, pissed him off that he took their lives to give himself power, and it pissed him off that they were not doing anything to stop him. They couldn't stop the war completely, but damn it, they could save some lives at least.

Roy got to his feet after removing his hand from Naruto's tensed shoulder and nodded to Sasuke, "I'll check with the two of you later."

Naruto nodded numbly, even as furious as he was he still felt bad for fighting with Ed. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that nearly an hour had gone by until he heard footsteps and Winry's cheerful voice say hello to them as she walked up the aile carrying two packages of rations at her sides. She frowned at the serious expression on Naruto's face at the tense atmosphere and sat down on the bed next to Sasuke's after handing Naruto the rations.

"What's going on?"

Naruto tore open the rations with his teeth not wanting to comment. Sasuke sighed and watched Naruto, he wasn't going to explain it he still didn't feel like talking and though he wanted to talk to Naruto about it he would leave it to the blond to explain it to his friend. Winry sighed and leaned back with her hands supporting her weight on the bed. She tilted her head to the side and waited in silence with a thoughtful look on her face as they ate the chicken dumplings dinner.

When they finished eating she questioned again, this time her voice taking on an irritated tone to match the look in her eyes and the expression on her face. "What happened?"

Naruto turned to her in the chair, "Ed and I had a disagreement," he answered simply with a tone that still had an underlining of anger in it.

Winry scowled and leaned forward to rest her arms over her knees, "You two had a fight?" She then added with a sigh, "Why does that not surprise me?"

The anger faded into confusion, "Huh?"

Winry shook her head and brought a hand up to run through her hair before looking at him with a sigh. Her tone made what she had to say sound like she was stating the obvious and repeating something she'd said a thousand times before; "You two always fought when something happened that changed something about one another. When you ran off in the tunnels carelessly and ended up injured pretty badly you two got into a fight as soon as you healed enough to pick a fight. Then when Ed disappeared for a week with T., you got into another fight when he returned. And I'm pretty sure that the two of you got into a fight after Ed got out of that place the first time or when you graduated basic, or when right before you left for where you were stationed."

Sasuke smirked at that and Naruto looked very much like he'd just remembered something that he should have already known. Dark eyes looked to Winry who was smirking as well, besides knowing how Naruto and Ed were she looked as though being told they had fought was going to mean a revelation about something was coming. She turned a grin to both of them, "Since the two of you finally had your damn reunion fight, things should pick up around here and maybe we will figure out what the hell we're going to do."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow which she noticed and her grin turned into a smirk as she looked directly at him. "Everytime Naruto and Ed would get into a fight, the two of them would put their heads together and somehow get us out of some pretty heavy situations. It may not have worked with the whole military thing, but hell all of us ended up joining one way or another anyway. They managed to get us out of jail, find a way to avoid the authories, how to avoid the chimera's before any of us could fight them off, hell they managed to run off a bunch of guys that used to take to bullying all of us when we were younger too."

That clarified a few things, especially why Naruto and Ed seemed so close, they worked together to protect everyone and managed to pull themselves and their friends out of trouble together. Sasuke looked to Naruto when he added, "Yeah, well T. helped us out a lot and then Shuyin when he joined our group."

Winry nodded, "Yeah, they were older so that worked out well for the rest of us. But all of us knew the two of your were the leaders even if you two ended up fighting over which one of you was the leader all the time."

Naruto shrugged, "Ed was always the better leader, he managed to keep a level head when I couldn't."

Winry's eyes darkened for a moment before she nodded and said, her voice a little softer than before; "That had a lot to do with Al."

"Neither one of you ever did tell me about Al," Naruto added.

Winry leaned back on the bed like before and looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah, well it is always hard to talk about him. I'm pretty sure that it still hurts Ed to be reminded about Al or even think about him. I can't imagine how hard it was for him to see Al as one of those humunculi in that place . . . " Her voice trailed off for a moment before she hung her head and closed her eyes, "I wouldn't have been able to handle something like that."

"Winry . . . "

She shooked her head and got to her feet, "Maybe one day I'll tell you all about him. Even though Ed took Al's warnings about Ed acting out and being so hot-headed all the time to heart, you still have a lot more in common with him. Ed and I noticed it pretty quickly and that's probably why he treated you like a younger brother a lot of the time."

Winry turned and walked to the aisle before turning to Naruto with a gentle smile, "Both of you have such big hearts and are so driven to save everyone." Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Winry reached forward and ruffled his hair with a playful laugh and then walked away before he could think to say or ask anything.

"He was there," Sasuke said calmly making Naruto turn to him with a questioning look.

"Who?"

"That humunculus."

"The one Ed said was once Al?"

"Yes, Wrath was who he said his brother was turned into right?" Though it was a question it was said more like a statement.

Naruto sighed and hung his head, "Damn it," he muttered under his breath. Sasuke shuddered when Naruto let go of his hand and stood up. He looked up at him wincing from his bodies protest to that simple movement. "Sorry Sasuke, but I have to go talk to Ed."

Sasuke nodded slightly, it made sense that Naruto would feel guilty about the fight with his best friend and now that he'd told him that the humunculus that took on Ed's younger brothers' form he could understand his needing to make ammends. He was brought out of his approaching condescending thoughts about understanding a connection between friends and brooding about how Naruto was confusing him and making him feel emotions long buried when Naruto leaned down and kissed him chastely before turning and running out of the medical wing with a promise to be back soon.

Sasuke brought his hand up to touch his tingling lips lightly, _Why does he have to affect me so much? One kiss and I feel . . . light headed and just . . . _ He cut off his thoughts and lowered his hand to his side with a scowl, he felt like a love sick girl and that pissed him off. When had he fallen so hard for the loud-mouthed blond anyway? _Since you first saw him_, his mind supplied which just darkened his scowl. He felt like he had a split personality, the normal one that made everything he felt seem simple and less confusing and then there was the one he'd created since he'd watched his family- he closed his eyes to block out those thoughts, he did not want to remember that night.

He was all but losing his ability to keep himself distanced and free of seemingly useless emotions, or so he was raised to believe them as useless. But when he thought of Naruto he found that he cared less and less about feeling everything he felt when he was around him. And now, with the blond gone from his side he couldn't help but feel depressed and even more alone than he had when he'd lost his entire family. He felt like the sun had gone out or the sky had clouded over with dark clouds and he couldn't deny that he was becoming very much dependent and attached to the blue eyed man. _It's called love, deal with it,_ again with that subconscious, taunting, aggravating voice in his head.

"Shut up," he shot back out loud to himself. Maybe he should question his sanity, he was replying to his own voice in his head and going so far as to talk to himself as well. He sighed and tried to relax while he waited for Naruto to return to his side.

* * *

"I know why he's angry, and he should be . . . "

Roy rested his cheek on the top of Ed's head as they sat on his couch with Roy's arm casually around Ed's shoulder and the younger sitting comfortably leaned against him.

"You are making the right choice Ed."

Ed sighed, "I know that damn it. Even if all of us," he motioned to the others gathered at the desk and the table across the room and the two of them with a lazy movement of his right arm. His left was on Roy's thigh, his thumb absently moving back and forth across the fabric of his pants. Luckily it was closer to Roy's knee or he may need to drag Ed off somewhere. He smirked lecherously at his train of thought, his cock twitching at the same time and he pulled Ed closer against him to try and focus on what the blond was saying.

" . . . we still wouldn't be able to make it through alive. I doubt all of us will even make it to Stuttgart alive."

Roy grimaced at Ed's negative thoughts and raised his head to reach his free hand out, grab Ed's chin and turn his face to look at him. "Edward, we will make it out alive."

"Not all of us," Ed muttered.

Roy sighed, "Possibly not, no matter how much we plan or how prepared we are there's always the chance that someone will die."

Ed pulled his head back and looked away resting his head against Roy's shoulder as he turned and slid down the couch a little more so that he was more comfortable. "The trip back is going to be even more dangerous."

Roy tightened his hold on Ed then, he hadn't, couldn't forget about Ed being adament about coming back to Germany after they made sure that everyone was out of the country and on their way to the United Kingdom. At the moment everyone had volunteered to return once the one hundred soldiers made it safely out. Though they all had families Ed had said that he would personally see to it that their families were safe since he would be returning to Germany to take care of some unfinished business. There were plenty of arguments about his returning and not getting himself to safety and Roy finally got to see first hand how loyal they were to him.

But Ed told them that he had weapons and the means to fight and he would be sure to stay alive and come visit them and drag all their asses back once the war was over. It took a few more hours to convince them, but those under command didn't usually want to think about all the gruesome possibilities of a war, that would lead to them worrying about the families they had to leave behind and about how much they missed all of them. For those who had no family or were around those they considered family they were able to think about it.

It would take a lot more to convince anyone else to leave, but Ed was counting on them changing their minds once they made it through the tunnels, across the border, and reached the island where they would steal a ship if they had to. Hopefully by then, they would think on what went on in that battle two days ago and see that returning was going to lead them to sure death.

"Ed?"

Ed blinked and looked back at Roy, "What?"

Roy turned his head to the door to see Naruto standing there, when their gazes met he sighed at the apologetic expression on Naruto's face. Ed moved out of Roy's hold and got to his feet to stand in front of Naruto, "Look Naruto, I'm sorry about how I said everything but not about what I said."

Naruto nodded, "I know."

"I'm coming back."

Naruto's eyes widened at that, "Coming back? Here?"

Ed sighed, "Ja idiot, you should have been at the meeting yesterday. Most of us are coming back . . ."

"What about all those guys downstairs?"

"They gave me a hard time but I got them convinced to leave."

"What about their families?"

Ed brushed his fingers through his hair and jumped slightly when Roy's hand squeezed his shoulder. Roy answered the question for him, "When we split up to try and find a way to break apart whatever means Herr-the bastard is using to strengthen the stone using the lives of those in the camps we were going to search for families and make sure they are alive as well."

"We won't actually be able to do that," Naruto muttered.

Ed growled, "The hell we won't!" Everyone in the room turned to look at the three at the sound of Ed's raised voice.

"What are we going to do, knock on everyone's doors and say, 'Hey, did your husband, son, or dad work for a Major Elric?"

"No! I have names and addresses to everyone here."

"It's still stupid, we can't save the world and try to console people at the same time Ed."

"That's off coming from you of all people! You want to save the world and tend to the depressed and lonely at the same time, what's changed?"

"I grew up Ed, you should try it sometime. We have to reasonable, there's no way we can stop him and check on families at the same time."

Ed grimaced and huffed, "Just a moment ago you wanted to save people from camps that are guarded by entire armies and now you don't think we can console one hundred families at the same time as stopping my old man?"

"Exactly, why can't we just send some of us through the tunnels and the rest stay here and free everyone from the camps."

"That's crazier than consoling families while stopping my old man from absorbing souls!"

"How is that, we can do it, what about what we did in that battle?"

"That slaughter you mean, damn it Naruto . . . " Ed sighed and glared at everyone watching them, "I've had this conversation about a thousand times. We are leading everyone that doesn't stand a chance against any of the shit my bastard father is going to throw at us to safe ground. We are coming back here to stop him and we are going to make sure their families are safe so that when I go back to tell them to come home I don't have to tell them I don't know anything."

Naruto scowled, crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed, "Idiot. So we're not going to do anything about the people in those camps?"

"What?! What in the hell can we do about it? Armies guard those camps and if we free anyone from just one, _one,_ camp then the entire German army and their allies will come after us and kill everyone. This is a war, innocents suffer the most during a war and this is no different. We can't stop this war by ourselves, we'd need an entire army for that. There are armies out there that want to stop this war and will fight this war and stand a better chance at winning and stopping this hell. But us, the handful we make up are not that strong."

"Since when did you back away from a fight?"

"I'm not backing away, I'm being reasonable!"

"Tch, fine. You be reasonable then. But I still plan on trying to do something about everyone that is dying in those camps."

"It's not just the camps Naruto, the ghetto's are where people are dying as well. There's more than twenty fucking camps and ghetto's out there and no telling how many damn death-"

"Death? This government is that fucked up they actually have death camps?!"

"Yes damn it. Besides, if you want to stop my bastard of a father from taking lives to give himself more power how are you going to do it? You don't know alchemy nor do you have the patience to learn it. Alchemy like the shit he's using isn't something you can just barge into, you can't rip up the circle or destroy to make it not work that will just cost more lives. Fucking think Naruto."

"I am thinking, I'm thinking about the majority, millions are dying and we're going to leave to save a few hundred. How the hell is that right?"

"How are their lives any less than anyone else's?"

"They're not but who's to say that our lives are worth more than theirs'?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, do you want to just have everyone turn themselves in as some sort of compromise."

"If it would work!"

"Well it won't, I know that for a fact. They would just fucking run tests and experiments and drug us and then make those fucking drones once they figured out how to copy our abilities into the damn things. And then what? Do you even realize that no amount of compromise is going to make them stop, that bastard wants to take over the world damn it, he wants power and death to anyone he can't control or dictate."

Naruto sighed, "Fine, I get your point. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up," he turned back towards the door, "if you're not going to try then I'll figure out a way to do something."

Ed sighed in exasperation as he watched Naruto leave the office and close the door behind him. Ed massaged his temple with his left hand before he ran his hand through his bangs and made his way back to the couch. He all but slumped down on it and glared at everyone that was watching him making them turn back to what they were doing and talk amongst themselves once more. Roy sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulder, "Both of you are stubborn as hell, plus if Naruto is serious then I'm sure Sasuke would help him."

Ed nodded and leaned against Roy, "Yeah I know that, but that isn't the point."

"What is then?"

"I know how Naruto is, if something happens and they can't save the lives in those camps or ghetto's he's going to end up blaming himself for all the deaths that are the result of the fucking genocide this goverment has caused."

Roy was silent a moment before he asked, "What about you, do you blame yourself for all the lives lost?"

Ed tensed against him and closed his eyes, "It doesn't matter if I do, some of the lives I could have done nothing to save. This is a war and I can't save everyone's life anymore than someone else can."

"Do you blame yourself?"

Ed sighed and leaned his head back against Roy's shoulder, "For the lives claimed by that damn stone, how can I not? I got my memories back when I was thirteen and still I didn't put a stop to what that bastard was doing. Now I can't try and stop him because there are people that I have to protect now. I know I can't make sure everyone gets out of this shit alive but I'm damn well going to try."

"Ed . . . you shouldn't . . . "

"Drop it, I don't really want to explain why I know I should have stopped him when I was thirteen alright?"

Roy sighed put pulled Ed closer to him with a reluctant nod before he rested his cheek against the top of Ed's head and closed his eyes. Ed closed his eyes after a moment, if anything was definite he would at least make damn certain that those he cared about and loved made it out of this mess alive. When his chest suddenly started to pulse and shots of pain coursed through him it took all his concentration to keep his body from tensing and alerting Roy that something was wrong.

Ed opened his eyes and shifted so that he could get to his feet. Roy immediately grabbed his wrist and was looking at him with concern, "What-"

"I need to clear my head after that disagreement with Naruto. Get some rest I won't be long."

Roy watched him suspiciously as Ed turned and headed for the office door. His gaze averted to Alyssa coming into his line of vision and the little girl smiled at him from across the room as Ed walked out and headed down the hall. "I'll keep an eye on him," she said with a wink before she opened the door and left. If it wasn't for his being tired and stressed out all the time he would have been more persistant in making sure Ed was alright. But Alyssa promising to keep an eye on him reassured him and so he laid down on the couch and rested his arm over his eyes so that he could block out the lights in the office.

Alyssa followed Ed downstairs, she'd felt that pain that Ed had felt for a split second before he blocked her and she knew that he was aware of her following him but he didn't seem to care. He was trying to keep his lungs working and his heart beating and he had his left hand placed over the middle of his chest where that strange attack from his father had struck him. She could feel the magic he was focussing in that spot and that worried her even more. She thought about running back upstairs and getting her mother but if this attack Ed was having passed then it would be for nothing.

Ed walked all the way down to the basement and as soon as he decended those stares he slumped against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. Alyssa ran down the stairs and slid to her knees in front of him, he was ghastly pale and sweating and his breathing was labored. It made her nervous and when she reached out to touch his arm he flinched away and shook his head, "Don't . . . I'll be fine," he rasped with a hoarse voice between searing breaths.

Alyssa shook her head and clenched her hands in her lap, "You don't look like you're going to be fine. I'm going to find my mom."

Ed looked like he wanted to protest but refused to reach out, he knew as well as she did that no amount of walls or blocking would hold if they had any form of physical contact. He didn't want her to have to feel the same pain as he did or want her to know how badly off he really was. He couldn't even begin to think about what the hell was wrong with him. His skin felt like it was on fire and his insides felt like they were being broiled even as sharp and piercing pain shot through his veins, the pain was so violent that it was making him shake. It felt like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs and like his heart was thudding in his chest making his whole body ache.

He distantly heard Naruto's voice calling out to him but he was so lost in the agony he was in to respond or even lift his head or open his eyes to look at him. Naruto's voice kept calling him and then two more voices started calling out. He flinched back violently when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. His chin was grabbed and his head was lifted and someone was telling him to open his eyes but he didn't know if he had the strength to do that.

"Damn it," Tsunade hissed under her breath. Ed's reactions worried her and she still couldn't her finger on what was doing this to him. He wasn't really responding to anyone's voice even though Roy was kneeling on the ground on Ed's left and Alyssa was on Ed's right and Naruto was standing behind her a few feet to give her room. All of them were trying to get his attention, to get him to open his eyes. He was feverish, shaking, his breathing was ragged and his pulse was racing. Considering how tense his body went every few seconds she could tell that he was in a lot of pain.

She let go of his chin and raised her hand to his face to pry one eye open, his eyes were dialated and glazed over in pain. She brushed her fingers through his bangs before she pulled her hand back and looked at Alyssa. Alyssa nodded to her and reached out and brushed her hand across Ed's cheek. She pulled back like she'd been burned and let out a harsh breath before she turned to look at Tsunade once more.

"What is it," Naruto asked with fear evident in his tone.

Alyssa took a few deep breaths, "It's that damn thing his father hit him with. It's like its' spreading and only meant to cause him a lot of pain. He can't think right now or even control anything, he's fighting just to breath and to keep the pain from consuming him. There are two foreign energies in him-"

"Foreign? What the hell does that mean? Is there anything either of you can do to help him," Roy asked with fear in his eyes and his tone that made Naruto pale even further.

Tsunade was quiet for a moment before she took a deep breath and placed her hand directly in the middle of Ed's chest. She screwed her eyes shut and concentrating on fighting against the energy she could feel. Alyssa was right, there were two foreign energies in him, one was red and stained with malice and sins . . . the stone. She gritted her teeth against the anger she felt and fought to concentrate and search for the other energy. When she came across it she inhaled sharply as she felt as though sharp shards of ice shot through her hand and up her arm but held firm.

It was something that tried to mimic Ed's energy, but the problem with that was that even though one would think Ed's energy would be the same electric, pale blue of his alchemy Ed's energy was indeed a vivid gold. She pulled at the energy with her own but as she did so it sent more ice shard up her arm and through her veins. She pulled back when Ed let out a groan of pain. She went to put her hand back and try again when Alyssa touched her hand, "Don't."

Tsunade looked up at her, "It could kill him to leave whatever it is there."

"It will kill him to remove it, its' mutating, attaching itself to Ed's energy just like the stone they injected him with. Plus if you try again it may end up killing you mom."

Tsunade nodded and closed her eyes before taking a few deep breaths and getting to her feet. She shook her arm out to try and losen it up and looked at Naruto and Roy who were both pale as they watched her. Tsunade stepped back and looked sadly at Ed, but it did seem as though he'd calmed down somewhat. His breath had calmed and some color was coming back and his shaking wasn't as violent anymore.

Alyssa looked up at her from her place at Ed's side, she touched her hand to his cheek and smiled gently, "He's getting better, I think its' passed."

Tsunade nodded, "Take him upstairs and let him get some rest."

"There's not anything you can do to make sure this doesn't happen again," Roy asked.

Tsunade shook her head, "No, if what Aly says is true, which I believe it is considering how strongly these two are connected to one another, then there is nothing I can do. Should he have another attack the only thing that can be done is to have a healer present to use their own soothing energy and try to help him regain control."

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"The stone was turned to a liquid form and from what I could tell it was injected directly into his blood stream. That other energy tries to mock Ed's energy but its' a different color so its' not difficult to tell them apart. I can't say what that energy does or how detrimental it really is but it was the reason for the attack he had. Trying to pull it out is dangerous as well. He never did let anyone actually take a look at his energy or I would have seen this sooner, not that I can do anything about it."

"But you're the best healer in the world Baa-chan, there's gotta be something you can-"

"There isn't," came Ed's hoarse voice making everyone look at him. Roy tightened his grip on Ed's left hand and Alyssa raised a hand to squeeze his shoulder. He glanced between them with a lazy turn of his head before looking up at Tsunade, "Thanks for trying."

Tsunade sighed, "Ed, why didn't you tell us?"

"How was I suppose," he cleared his throat trying to stop his voice from sounding so hoarse but continued with a scratchy voice; "to know I was going to end up having fucking attacks?"

Tsunade put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "You of all people know what its' like to have energy that isn't yours running in your viens and how dangerous that can be. You should have said something."

"Why? There's nothing you can do about it," he tried to stand only to have both Roy and Alyssa pull at him to make him sit still. He would have growled or glared but he felt too drained to do much of anything but rest his head against the wall behind him and close his eyes.

"That's besides the point," Tsunade continued before letting out an exasperated sigh. "You know I can work with most foreign energies-"

"But not the two that bastard used on me," Ed finished.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered out angrily, "That power greedy son of a bitch."

Alyssa looked at her sharply because of her choice of words, her hand clenching tighter on Ed's shoulder. Ed raised his head and looked from Alyssa to Tsunade before he clenched his eyes closed and let out an hiss of pain and his hands clenched to the point where Roy let out his own hiss. Ed's entire body locked and he went entirely still as he felt something pulling at him for a matter of seconds that felt like forever before it released him. Alyssa shook him, "Eddie?"

Ed opened his eyes with a deep sigh as his body finally started to relax and he all but slumped against the wall. _What the hell was that?_ Tsunade seemed to pick his question out of his head, "What the hell was that?"

Alyssa reached up with her other hand and touched Ed's forehead lightly before she pulled back and waited for him to meet her gaze. She spoke softly into his mind, _That violent pull left you feeling drained didn't it?_

Ed closed his eyes again and rested his head against the wall breaking her gaze. Alyssa let out a sigh then spoke once more in his mind; _It's draining your life energy isn't it, bit by bit? Do you know any way to stop it or change that?_

Ed shook his head slightly in answer to her mental question and Alyssa pursed her lips before she moved closer and rested her forehead on his shoulder. Tsunade broke the silence that had settled over everyone, "Naruto, Mustang, the two of you need to move him somewhere he can rest, the office, the infirmary. He needs to rest I'm sure that he has to feel exhausted."

Ed opened his eyes and looked at her through tired eyes as she addressed him, "You need to rest and when you wake up make sure to eat and drink plenty of fluids. If you don't I will chain you up to one of the beds and pump you full of anti-biotics until you get the runs."

Ed nodded with a half hearted glare not bothering to reply to Tsunade's threat, he knew she'd go through with it and he didn't want to picture what she'd just said anyway. Alyssa pulled back as Naruto and Roy moved to help Ed to his feet, they slung one of Ed's arms over their shoulders and Ed would have been a little pissed at seeing that Roy had to slouch a bit. Alyssa didn't follow them as they made their way upstairs but waited there with her mom and followed her into the hospital wing. She needed to tell her mom what she knew and see if there was anything at all they could do to help Ed.


	19. Chapter 17

_A/N: Now that I have it figured out what I'm going to do with this story . . . Forewarning, this was unintentional . . . but considering the length the story would have to be in order to follow through with what I have in mind this story is going to have a following, sequel, part two whichever you wish to call it. Ah, so I can safely say that this part has close to three or four chapters left to it. Once I get closer to the end of this part I will be able to provide a more accurate answer on the number of chapters left._

_But seeing as how this story has turned into a longer story than I thought it would be because ideas just started coming to me and that . . . I may very well start working on one-shots while trying to work out this story and all. It's a big project and I'm having a blast so far even though battles and fight scenes make me more nervous than the sex scenes, weird huh? XD._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist. Those belong to Kishimoto-sensei and Arakawa-sama. I do own the thumbnail, totally mine, made it in paint and used photobuckets nifty toys to make it look cool. lol.**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome._

**Additional Warning: Language, dark themes, violence.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Silence is suffocating  
Fear is like dying  
Anger feeds the seeds  
Telling us time is all we need  
Set the words in stone  
Don't go it alone_

Sasuke watched Naruto while he slept curled up against him, he looked younger as he slept, at peace. That same peace was something he'd gotten used to while sleeping close to the blond. He still felt pain course through him and hindering his movements but it was manageable and he was feeling stronger than the last time he'd woken. Today they were going to be leaving, they couldn't stay another day and it angered him that he would be dependent on the others for a while yet.

The whisker like scars on Naruto's face had become less striking, his features were sharper now than they had been when he first saw him. He wasn't going to tell the blond that he'd crossed paths with both he and Ed and their group before, they never seemed to notice that he and Roy spent years in Munich before they were enlisted into the military. He used to watch their group closely feeling like he wanted to be a part of the group but pulling away before the chance ever presented itself. It was little over a year ago that he was just the kid sweeping and cleaning the inn where he and Roy used to stay.

It took them both a while to pick up the German language, but they managed and both of them traveling had made it a little easier to pick up other languages. He spoke Mandarin enough to have a conversation with Roy in the older man's native tongue and there were more similarities between their native languages than one would have thought. Roy picked up Japanese just as easily and though Ed couldn't speak much of either language Naruto was a different story.

All that time they spent on the battlefield let him know that Naruto spoke fluent Japanese so he had to fall into Mandarin when he wanted to talk to Roy about something he didn't want Naruto to overhear, but the blond was able to pick up some of the words and guess what was being said pretty accurately anyway. It seemed that most of those they ended up befriending also spoke Japanese or some other language. He'd managed to pick up a few Arabic words from Gaara and his sister because they spent a lot of time in the desert and apparently Arabic was the most common language there.

Sasuke broke free of his thoughts when Naruto stirred and hummed in his sleep and Sasuke looked to his hand that had moved to languidly massage the back of the blonds neck as he rested his head on his shoulder. His blond was tired, exhausted from the argument he had with his best friend. He'd come back angry and had all but collapsed into the chair. He'd motioned for the Naruto to come here and the blond had curled up in the bed and fallen asleep with his head resting on his shoulder and one leg draped over his own in a way of pinning him in place. Like he had the option of going anywhere anyway, normally he would have been against it, but he'd gotten used to Naruto curling up with him and he did enjoy the warmth and comfort having him there brought him.

Sasuke couldn't place how he actually felt now that he and Naruto were together, he couldn't deny that he felt strongly for the blond or that they were a couple anymore than he could stop his heart from racing when impossibly blue eyes locked with his own or simply gazed at him. He could care less who dominated who, he was content with just having the blond nearby, being around him and close to him. He felt possessive of Naruto, the idea of not having him near or knowing where he was and how he was doing always made him feel sick. He was growing less and less nervous about his own feelings as Naruto made it obvious that his own feelings were returned by just looking him in the eyes or soft touches and kisses.

Usually he hated getting close to someone and was against physical contact, but he actually craved it with Naruto. He'd fallen hard for the blond and now he was growing dependent of him, but he knew he couldn't stop himself if he tried and over the last few days he found that any reasons he might come up with were useless. Naruto stirred again, this time he jostled him and Sasuke bit back a groan of pain as his side protested to the movement. Sasuke looked at him to see blue eyes watching him wearily and there seemed to be an apology in his expression which made Sasuke wander if the acute pain had shown on his face.

Naruto sat up and pulled away but Sasuke grabbed his wrist before he could climb out of the bed. Naruto smirked and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips before he pulled back and got off the bed and stretched. Sasuke watched the muscles move beneath his clothes from the movement before his eyes locked with blue ones.

"How're you feeling Sas'?"

Sasuke grimaced at the nickname, "Hn."

Naruto laughed and warmth crept into Sasuke's heart at the sound and threatened to bring a smile to his lips. His agitation at how easily the blond seemed able to make him want to smile made him scowl. Naruto sat down in the chair and watched him silently for a few minutes before he finally broke the silence, "We're supposed to be leaving today, are you feeling up to that?"

Naruto watched those impossibly dark eyes whirl with thoughts before he received a simple answer, "Yes." Naruto smirked at the determination in those dark eyes and nodded, "Alright, just making sure." He wanted to make Sasuke stay in the hospital until he was completely healed but they didn't have the time for that and it was best to move while they could. He knew that Sasuke was going to be prissy and moody about having to be dependent on others to look after him until he healed, but if there was one thing he knew for certain it was that he would personally see to it that Sasuke was safe and looked after.

He grimaced as thoughts of the fight he'd had with Ed came to the forefront of his mind, he didn't know which one of them had been more stupid. He knew that Ed was trying to be reasonable and that he wished they could save those people in the camps, he knew that he wanted to moved out everyone within Munich, possibly within Germany so that they could be safe . . . but they couldn't do that. He'd worked out a few things in his dreams if nothing else, he was always able to work through some of his problems when he slept and this time was no different. He hated it when he and Ed fought, they were best friends and he looked up to Ed.

Then there was that attack Ed had yesterday evening shortly after their argument. He was worried and he could tell that Alyssa and Tsunade were worried and deeply concerned by what was going on with Ed. He felt guilty about the argument he had with Ed considering that his best friend had obviously been fighting for his life only moments after that. Later on upstairs Roy had stopped him from going back downstairs and they agreed to keep Ed's attack from Sasuke and the others for a while, everyone was stressed out enough. They'd fed some story about Ed having a cold or something so that no one else would worry too much. Hardly anyone bought the story but they didn't ask.

Naruto sucked at lying so if Sasuke straight out asked him or suspected anything then he was doomed and he'd have to tell Sasuke or anyone else that asked him. He could avoid the subject sure, but he was pretty sure that if Sasuke suspected anything he would pester him until he fessed up. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair and looked up sharply when Sasuke called his name.

He scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, I was thinking."

Sasuke smirked, "Don't think too much dobe." He'd noticed the pensive look on Naruto's face, there was something serious going on, something was being kept from him and he knew it but he was confident that with time Naruto would either crack and tell him what it was or Sasuke would find the time to corner him and get him to confess.

Naruto glared, "Teme." He got to his feet and glanced towards the doors as Winry, Riza, and Tsunade walked into the large room. He smiled at them and then turned to Sasuke, "I'm going to have a go at talking to Ed again."

Sasuke nodded curtly and seized his wrist when he tried to walk away pulling at his arm. Naruto laughed and then bent down to kiss Sasuke quickly scraping his teeth across his bottom lip teasingly before he pulled away with a smirk and whispered, "You're getting too used to my kissing you before I leave your side."

Sasuke grimaced but Naruto noticed the lightest twitch of his lips that threatened to turn into a smile as he stood up straight. Winry was making her way to Sasuke's side as Naruto turned to leave, she smiled to him, "Naruto, Ed wanted to speak with you in his office."

Naruto nodded, "Okay, I was headed that way anyway."

Winry called out after him, "You might want to catch some breakfast first."

Naruto waved his hand in the air before he ran out of the infirmary rushing past Tsuande and Riza who were making their way to Sasuke's side as well. Winry checked his vitals in silence and then Tsunade took to changing the bandages and once again trying to heal the wounds. She managed to heal the wounds enough so that they went from deep gashes to scabbed up patches of skin but it was no where near fully healed and he would still be at risk of reopening the wounds. Riza took to removing the I.V. from his arm and then she found some clean clothes for him to wear, they were a pair of green scrubs but considering that it was that or khaki pants and a white shirt Sasuke prefered the scrubs. With Riza's help he managed to be lead to the bathroom across the hall from the infirmary and managed to shower.

He didn't like the idea of having her help him shower but she was professional about it and if he was honest it was better her than Winry. Once showered, clothed, and rebandaged he was handed a pair of crutches and instructed to rest in the hospital bed for a while and use the crutches to keep from reopening his wounds or straining himself too much. Riza kept vigilant watch over him for two hours until Winry returned.

As Riza excused herself and said she would go and check on everyone else as they should be up and moving and getting ready to leave by now Winry made herself comfortable on the bed next to Sasuke's. She was sitting indian style in the middle of the bed watching him before she broke the silence, "You mean a lot to him you know."

Sasuke knew who she was referring to but raised an eyebrow anyway as if to ask 'What do you mean?'

"Naruto ends up caring for people and getting attached in some way or another pretty easily. But with you, its' different. He sticks to your side all the time and he's very protective and defensive of you, more so than he is with Ed. He and Tsunade hardly talk to each other because of what she said about you. I've spent enough time around you and everyone else to know you're trustworthy and that you wouldn't intentionally hurt him or any of us, but its' hard to get her to look past what she knows of your clan or family."

"I don't know much about that."

"I doubt that, but it doesn't matter. I just thought that you should know that he does care about you a lot and I can tell you feel the same way about him. He may get on your nerves but I can still see how happy he makes you and how much you miss him when he's not right here by your side. It's the same with Ed and Roy, used to be the same way with Ed and T. before things fell apart and Shuyin showed up."

Sasuke couldn't stop the question from falling from his lips, "What happened?"

Winry sighed, "Well, I brought it up so I guess I should tell you. When Tidus joined the group he and Ed hit it off really well, Naruto and I felt sort of left out. Naruto started hanging out with Kiba more and I just sort of got caught in the middle. We didn't trust Tidus like Ed did, at first you know. But with time all of us became friends. I was kinda jealous of him and Ed spending time with each other since I was Ed's girlfriend at the time and all . . . "

Sasuke remembered noticing that Winry had acted as though she was embarrassed or uncomfortable when others asked how well she knew Ed. There seemed to be some bitterness though when it came to her talking about Ed's relationship with this Tidus person. He had known that something had to have happened between the two blonds, it was something that seemed to plague Roy as well.

Winry sighed again, "It was just complicated really, I mean those two got along really well, they could finish each others' sentences and they usually agreed on things. After a while Ed and I kind of fell apart, it wasn't working between us, which I expected considering that even though I loved Ed he saw me as more of a sister than a love interest as time went by. After a while Ed and Tidus started to get closer and all of us could tell that they were much more than friends. From the sidelines I watched the difference in Ed, the way he looked at Tidus and all . . . Naruto was the one to point out that Ed watched Tidus like I used to watch Ed before we ended up breaking up."

Her eyes clouded over in emotion and she was silent for a moment, "Things started to change as well as all of us, you know we grew up and all. But at the same time we were all growing into a family, dependant on one another. Ed's my best friend, he'd the closest thing to family I have and that's never going to change . . . After all of us were separated when we were captured and sent to that hell of a place we didn't who survived and who didn't for a long time . . . I don't think Ed ever did fall out of love but when I met up with Tidus he was with that Shuyin guy . . . Kiba and I got to know him and became friends with him and all and I remember Tidus talking about this guy he knew, his best friend, he always told us about him. It took me a while to realize that while Tidus did love Ed in the same way Ed loved him the love he had for his best friend was stronger . . . "

She was silent for a few minutes before she looked away, "All of us grew up pretty fast so even though everyone else thought we were pretty young do be doing the things we did, we were different. Ed was my first love, and even though Ed and I were together once Tidus was really Ed's first, that stays with you for a while . . . "

Sasuke nodded to her, he understood that much, luckily his first was Naruto. He couldn't say that he understood how she felt but he had to say that he found he admired her strength. He didn't think he would be able to stay friends with someone that he was loved and lost to someone else. But if that person was his best friend, someone that had always been by his side like her and Ed said they were, he didn't think he could stand not being by their side either.

Winry got to her feet with a smile, "Well, I'm going to go help them gather up what medical supplies we can take with us, Naruto should be back any minute. You should stay there and rest while you can we should be leaving soon."

"Hn."

She glared at him and put her hands on her hips, "I mean it, stay there."

Sasuke glared at her but she didn't even flinch and her eyes narrowed, "A simple answer will suffice, are you going to stay put if I go help?"

"Yes."

"Good," she said with a nod before turning and making her way out of the infirmary. She returned in a matter of minutes with Tsunade and two duffel bags and he watched in silence as they began to empty the shelves of the medical supplies looking towards the doors as Naruto, Ed, and Roy walked into the room. He smirked at seeing the grin on Naruto's face as he and Ed talked to each other.

"That old man isn't going to give you free ramen just because you ask him to."

"Yes he will, I'm his favorite customer."

"Favorite or not, he still won't do it and we don't have the time for you to run across town to get it anyway."

"But I gotta eat something other than those rations."

Naruto sat down on the end of Sasuke's bed and glanced at him before turning to Ed and Roy as they sat on the bed where Winry was just seated.

"The rations aren't that bad."

"Compared to ramen its' like eating dirt."

Roy looked to Sasuke and brought his hand from his pocket holding something in his hand, he smirked when he tossed it towards Sasuke who caught it. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question as he looked at the tomato in his hand. He looked up at Roy who just shrugged, "I was wandering around and came across a small garden near the edge of town."

Ed laughed, "Yeah, you scared that dog half to death sneaking up behind it."

"Scared the dog, it tried to gnaw off my leg," Roy added with a glare at Ed and Naruto who were laughing. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke who had taken a bite of the tomato while they were talking. It was a little too ripe but compared to the rations it was something he could get over. He ignored the three as he ate the tomato silently and glared at the grin on Naruto's face.

Naruto finally turned back to Ed and Roy, "So, what were the two of you doing wandering through the city anyway?"

Ed turned away with a slight blush on his cheeks and Roy smirked, Naruto grinned even more and turned with a smirk to Ed, "So, Ed, that's why you were limping when we walked downstairs."

Ed scowled, "Shut up."

This time it was Naruto and Roys' turn to laugh and Naruto continued teasing him, "Oh come on Ed, its' not like I'm a complete idiot. Where did the two of you end up anyway?"

"Mallens," Roy commented.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Really, I thought you hated that place Ed-"

"I do hate that place."

"Probably why they went there," Winry added which made everyone turn to her. She was looking at Ed pointedly and there was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she regarded Ed. There was a slight blush to Ed's cheeks at the look she was giving him that brought a knowing smirk to Uchiha's face. Even though they were no longer a couple he could tell Winry enjoyed teasing Ed about what they did while they were together.

"I remember the last time you were around that place," Winry added breaking the silence and from the blush on Ed's face Naruto's curiosity grew, "Ne, what happened the last time?"

Ed glared at him in an attempt to shut him up but Naruto ignored the glare and looked to Winry. She smirked, "I don't find it surprising, you hate that place so much that you ran off other customers because you're a bit of an exhibitionist."

Ed's blushed darkened at that and Roy smirked while Naruto chuckled at his friends expense, "Oh."

Winry laughed, "Yes oh, you always were slow Naruto."

Naruto glared half-heartily at her which just made her laugh again. She waved them off, "Never mind, continue with your conversation, I need to make sure everything is taken care of."

Sasuke watched her turn and leave as Roy turned to regard Ed, "An exhibitionist huh?"

Ed glared at him, "Shut up old man."

"I'm not that old," Roy said with a slight pout on his face that caused Naruto to start laughing at the two of them. Roy decided to turn the conversation to Naruto, "What about you two, the filing room?"

Sasuke and Naruto turned glares to Roy who just chuckled at them.

Ed got to his feet suddenly causing everyone to look up at him, "I'm going to go see if Winry needs any help."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he regarded Ed questionably, it seemed as though something was on his mind and from the look Roy was giving him it seemed a little troubling. He could believe that perhaps Roy was still feeling insecure in the relationship between Ed and him and he possibly still thought that perhaps Ed may have stronger feelings for someone else. From what Winry had told him though, Tidus was the only possible threat to Roy and he was unfortunately dead and didn't fully return the feelings for Ed. It was a lost cause trying to get the two of them to talk between each other about things that their friends knew about them.

Ed walked out of the room leaving them watching him questionably and Sasuke didn't quite catch what Naruto was saying and turned to look at him, "What?"

Naruto sat up, "I said, teme, do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Hn."

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You and Winry were talking before we came here. She must like you or something."

"Why do you say that," Roy asked. Naruto shrugged, "Well, she usually tells people things if she likes them or trusts them, she's actually pretty distant with a lot of people. She couldn't stand T. most the time, hell I didn't like him much either at first."

"What was so great about him," Roy asked with a little venom and jealousy in his tone. Sasuke smirked, he wasn't the only one that had fallen deeply for one of the blonds and it seemed as though Roy had been brooding over that one for while given his tone and the look in his eyes.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling before he leaned back on his hands and looked at Roy, "Well, its' a long story and I don't know if I'm the one to tell it. It's different coming from Ed than it is coming from me. I was jealous of T. because he and Ed were always together as soon as he joined our group. Winry was jealous because she was in love with Ed for a long time and when T. showed up it was like we didn't really exist for a while. The funniest thing is, Ed always said there was no such thing as love at first sight, but that was exactly what it was."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Naruto sighed and looked away from Roy, "to anyone else that didn't know Ed all that well it would have just looked like he looked up to T. But it was more than that, they finished each others' sentences and Ed was pretty reckless before hand, but when T. showed up it didn't matter how stupid it was if T. suggested it then Ed was all for it. It was annoying really, Ed could be talked into breaking into a warehouse by T. but before if any of us suggested it Ed would be against it. He'd usually say something like 'It's better to earn what you get than stealing it' or something."

Sasuke had to agree with Naruto, from what he was saying he would have found the behavior annoying.

"It wasn't like T. did some really dangerous things or anything that could have gotten us killed, but he was one of those 'bad boys'. He picked fights, he flirted with everyone, and he was really good at getting his way. He had noble intentions most of the time, just wanting to make sure all of us ate and slept well and that, but his methods were different and Ed just let him take the lead. It wasn't like Ed to do that, he'd always taken the position as leader, but when T. showed up he handed over the reigns."

"Maybe he was tired of taking care of everyone," Sasuke suggested.

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, I don't think so. I mean Ed had me and Winry when it came down to it. And he seemed stressed out all the time, sure, but when he and Winry hooked up it got a little better and all and they were pretty happy together. They fought like a married couple though," Naruto laughed at that before he continued, "but it was kind of obvious that Ed had just mistaken his strong feelings for her as love and all that. Truth was he just loved Winry like a sister and it took her a while to be alright with that. They split up, but it wasn't because of T. like the rest of us thought, those two didn't end up together until like a year later. Tidus was with our group for like five years and it wasn't until the last two years before we were captured that he and Ed became more than friends. I know those two pretty well so I could tell when Winry had fallen for Ed and when Ed had started falling for Tidus . . . he fell pretty hard too . . . "

"Did he always love him," Roy asked quietly debating between curiosity and whether or not he wanted to know the answer.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. You don't really forget you're first love you know, sure you get curious about your sexuality and all that . . . But love is something else, means a lot more. I think that if Ed had ever crossed paths with Tidus again, you know like Kiba and Winry did, and saw him with Shuyin it just would have broken his heart more than losing him. I don't know how Ed knew about those two, but he did anyway. But you really don't have anything to worry about anymore, cause I can tell he really cares a lot about you."

Naruto was looking pointedly at Roy now who just nodded slightly, he suspected that there was a lot he wasn't seeing that had gone on between Tidus and Ed, now that he knew it made him feel guilty that he was glad Tidus wasn't here to compete with. He couldn't say that he was a replacement for Tidus because they looked nothing alike and from what he knew about the other man they were completely different people.

"Do you what's going on between Ed and Winry?"

Naruto shrugged, "Beats me, they haven't had much time to catch up with each other. Those two are the only family they really have you know, like brother and sister. They need each other because they need family, something that's stable and a lot of why they are so close is because they grew up together, have always been together, and both of them knew Al."

"Have they told you anything about Al?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, neither one of them are willing to talk about him."

Roy sighed, "Well, maybe one day they can put that to rest as well."

"Doubt it, its' hard losing your family and from what I have noticed Ed and Al were really close growing up. The old lady said that its has a lot to do with how close they were in both of Ed's lives. She also said something about Will and how Tidus probably reminded Ed of his older brother and that was why he felt drawn to him and all."

Sasuke and Roy exchanged glances, this was the first time they'd heard either of their blonds talk about Ed having an older brother and they couldn't recall having ever heard about this Will person. Sasuke was the one that asked Naruto, "Older brother? Have either of them told you anything about him?"

"Not really, I just know that his name was Will and that he wasn't really here in the life Ed lived here in this world. But they were really close and all in that other world. Ed doesn't talk about his past all that much, which was fine with me after a while, I was glad to just be considered a friend. Ed always says there's no point in living in the past anyway, you can't change the past."

"What about you?"

Naruto turned at the sudden question and regarded Sasuke for a moment before asking, "What about me?"

"You tell us about Ed but you hardly talk about your own experiences."

"So, there's not much to tell. Most of my experiences involved Ed and the others. I don't remember much before that anyway."

"Maybe you just don't want to remember it."

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter because even if I did you two are the most secretive among all of us."

"What's that supposed to mean," Sasuke asked with a hint of accusation and anger in his tone.

"Exactly what I said. I tell both of you about me and Ed and everything we went through but neither of you tell us about what you two went through. You summarize everything but you don't actually tell us anything."

"You never ask the right questions."

"Bullshit. I asked you what your childhood was like and you brushed me off."

Roy stood up and discretely made his exit, he wanted to go find Ed anyway and it seemed as though the conversation was between the two of them. He recieved an icy glare from Sasuke but was pretty much immune to it by now.

"You had a pretty lengthy childhood but you don't say anything to me about it."

"I don't remember it."

"Then I don't see why I should share."

"Because I want to know."

"Hn."

"Bastard, you're brushing me off again."

"Hn."

"Damn it Sasuke, you started this and now you're backing off. What the hell is the point of that?"

"I asked and you didn't answer."

"Neither did you."

"Baka, equivalent-"

"Teme, don't start with that shit! What was so horrible about your childhood that you can't tell me."

"I did tell you. My entire family was killed, there's not much else to say."

"The hell there isn't."

"Let it be."

Naruto huffed, "Fine, for now. But eventually I'd like you to trust me with your past Sasuke."

Sasuke flinched back at the implications of Naruto's words. He did trust the blond, more than he was willing to admit even to himself. But his childhood, the years he'd spent in Japan and that night were not things he willingly wanted to discuss and at the moment he didn't feel safe or secure enough to leave himself that vulnerable.

"You and Ed worked things out," Sasuke muttered trying to change the subject and push down the emotions that had begun to stir within him from the mentioning of his past. Naruto nodded with a grin and moved so that he was sitting on the bed next to Sasuke, "Yeah, we worked things out. We still don't agree and all, but I told him I'd stick by him anyway but when we come back I'm still going to do what I can."

"Do you honestly think you can free those in the camps?"

"Why not, he thinks he can console families and fight his old man at the same time."

"You're both impossible."

Naruto laughed, "I know, keep hearing that one. What are you going to do? You're coming back with us right?"

"Baka."

"Bastard, was that a yes or a no?"

"Dobe, of course I'm coming back," _I'm not letting you leave me behind_, his mind finished.

"I take it you're sticking with me then?"

"Hn."

Naruto sighed, "Love you too bastard."

* * *

"What's up Ed, why are you following me around?"

"Well we haven't had the chance to catch up or anything. I still don't know how you survived that place or what happened to you these last few years and all-"

"So, it's in the past anyway," She wasn't looking forward to telling Ed about the time she'd spent on the run or how she and Kiba ended up befriending the person that kept Tidus from going back to Ed. Though she had moved past what they once shared and she cherished it she knew what it felt like to see the one you love in anothers' arms, knew how heartbreaking that was and wasn't willing to divulge to Ed that she'd spent time with Tidus and Shuyin and that they were happy together.

"What does that matter, you're family to me Winry so I wanna know."

She continued towards the lobby and started double checking the supply bags as she replied to Ed, "Family or not, I don't ask you about every detail of your life so don't ask me about mine."

"The hell you don't! You usually pry and poke at me until I tell you what you wanna know."

Winry turned a glare to him with her hands on her hips, "Listen Ed, I'm alive and well so why can't we just leave it at that? Besides, I have work to do and so do you, and I have not asked you anything about the last two years of your life so leave me alone."

"Winry, come on, I just want to catch up why are you getting so defensive?"

"Why are you being so nosy," Winry countered haughtily.

"I'm not being-"

He was cut off when Winry glared at him pointedly, she let out a sigh and regarded him coolly, "What is going on Ed, usually you aren't one to pry or look into anyone's past let alone those of your friends. Something is going on with you, don't deny it," she said as he tried to say something, "I've known you my whole life Ed, you can't lie to me. So what is it, why are you so determined to talk to me all of a sudden?"

"It's about Al . . . "

Winry's expression darkened as her eyes clouded over with grief and then concern, she'd heard that Ed and Naruto had a run in with the humunculis that was posing as Al. She knew Ed blamed himself for Al's death, which was ridiculous, but he was stubborn and determined to carry the weight of everyone's lives on his shoulders despite what she or anyone else told him. She moved over towards the window seal overlooking the street in front of the library and sat down, "What about Al?"

Ed opened his mouth to say something but after a few tries nothing came out, he turned away and ran his hand through his bangs before he let out a tired sigh. Winry knew him well enough to know that it was for both of their benefits that he wasn't looking at her, it broke her heart to see the pain, the true depths of how much everything was effecting him and she knew that talking about Al, willingly or not, was sure to shake his defenses. She couldn't feel pride at him turning to her to discuss Al because neither of them were able to try and explain how much Al meant to them or how much it hurt to lose him. They already knew because they were there, they knew him, they lost him, but she didn't know what to expect from him when he started up a conversation about Al.

"I'm not an idiot . . . I know that-that Wrath and Al aren't the same person . . . but I can't help wondering if maybe he knows how Al felt or something . . .

"Ed," she said in a warning tone, she was going to beat the hell out of him if he started off about it being his fault Al had died. He shook his head, "It's not that really, I guess . . . It shook me up hearing his voice, seeing that humunculus that looks and sounds just like him . . . It takes a lot of power to kill a humunculis and I-I don't think I can . . . I c-can't kill that humunculis while he's wearing my little brothers' face . . . I can't do it Winry . . . "

Winry's heart twisted in her chest at the pain in his voice, the seeming defeat in his posture, his shoulders were slumped, his hands were clenched at his side and his head was hung. His bangs obscured his face so that she couldn't see even a bit of his expression. She made to get to her feet but he continued and the grief and guilt in his voice as he spoke froze her in place.

"I was too weak back then and now I'm too weak to end it, to finally make it so that his soul can finally rest . . . that bastard created that humunculus and while that thing still existed, Al's soul . . . He can never find rest and I don't even know if there's a chance that Al will ever finally rest in peace because of what happens to the soul when someone creates a humunculus . . . "

Winry did stand then, Ed's shoulders were shaking and his voice kept breaking as he spoke, she moved quickly to stand in front of him and grabbed his shoulders which made him look up at her. She let out a quite sob at seeing the tears in his eyes and pulled him into an embrace. Despite their history, despite how much she loved him and that she knew he would never be able to love her in the way she did him, he was family, he was her best friend. She couldn't stand to see him so broken up, so hurt and lost, he was always so strong and seeing him so vulnerable broke her heart.

He just stood there as she held him and they stayed like that in silence until it seemed like he had composed himself. When his shoulders stopped shaking Winry pulled back and held him by his shoulders and finally found her voice, "Ed. You can't do this to yourself, you have to let him go and remember when you see that humunculis again that Al is gone," he looked up sharply at her but she continued, "he's gone. Even though I don't understand alchemy or what happens to the soul of the person that the humunculis looks like, you still have to remember that it isn't Al. It doesn't matter what he looks like or what he sounds like, its' still not Al."

"I know, but-"

"No buts, that's all that needs to be known. Al is gone and he isn't coming back and that humunculis isn't Al. Even if you can't stop him or kill that humunculis then there are others who can. You don't have to do everything yourself, you have friends who would be more than willing to help you. Don't try and hold everything in or try to do everything alone."

"Winry . . . "

Winry let go of his shoulders and brushed his tears from his face and then leaned up and kissed him on the forehead, "You don't have to do this alone, remember that and actually listen to me this time," she added with a gentle smile. He nodded and stepped back, she knew he wasn't going to say thanks or anything, he hated admitting that he had a weakness or needed anyone's held, he was stubborn and prideful that way. She knew him well enough that she didn't need him to say he was grateful.

Winry smiled at him and put her hands on her hips, "Now then, go do something and leave me alone for a while so I can't finish working."

Ed nodded, he offered a smile, "Yeah. Uh . . . did you . . ."

Winry tilted her head to the side, "Did I what?"

"Did you ever find everything you needed for that automail . . . "

Winry sighed, "Not now, I still have a lot of things to go through for that, if we make it out of the country then I will be able to actually go through everything for that," she turned and heading back to checking through the supplies gathered in duffel bags on the floor. She needed to make sure they had a little bit of everything as far as medical supplies went. She truly spent a lot of time going over the notes and research for the automail, she would finish things up with that but she was still nervous about actually performing the surgery and installing the automail. It irritated her that Ed could go from talking about Al to talking about automail like it was a light conversation.

"Oh come on-"

She turned to him with a glare, "Don't you have work to do Major?"

He returned her glare, "Fine, but I'm not going to forget about it and I still know you can do it anyway."

She huffed and turned back to her task ignoring him. She sighed after she heard him turn and walk off. She shook her head, sometimes Ed was such an idiot, he had no tact whatsoever and even though he was confident in her she still didn't feel up to thinking about all the work she had to do for the automail to be successful, they needed to get out of Germany in one piece first.

Ed huffed and walked back towards the infirmary planning on meeting up with Roy, Winry had a point, he had friends and he'd need someone else to take down Wrath since he knew he wasn't going to be able to do it. He debated asking Sasuke to fight him, he was the better fighter and he was faster and deadlier in a hand to hand fight while Roy preferred long range . . . but Sasuke was injured and he couldn't, not to mention Naruto was likely to kill him for suggesting it.

He looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and smirked at seeing Roy already making his way down the hallway. Ed stopped and smirked when Roy gave a small smile at seeing him. "I was just coming to see what was going on with you."  
"Nothing much, just needed to talk to Winry about that automail stuff," Ed answered easily. He noticed that Roy's eyes narrowed at that. _Figures he wouldn't believe that,_ Ed thought with a sigh.

"I highly doubt that's everything. Naruto was filling us in on what happened between you, Winry, and T-"

Ed cut him off before he could say Tidus' name, "I figured he would eventually. Not that my past relationships are really any of your business."

Roy raised an eyebrow at that as they moved to lean back against the wall of the hallway. It was safer to talk in the halls than it was to find an office or go upstairs and talk. Even though Ed could kick everyone out of his office those upstairs were getting ready to leave and he didn't feel much like disturbing them or going over the plans' and teams for the hundredth time.  
"How so?"

"I don't ask you about your past relationships so don't ask about mine."

Roy sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Okay, that's fair. I was just curious about what happened with you and that guy because I met him and was there when he died."

"What did Naruto tell you anyway?"

"He mostly said that you and Winry used to be together and that you and that guy were together before all of you were separated and then didn't know if the others were alive. He mentioned that Kiba and Winry met up with Shuyin and your other friend shortly after escaping that place."

Ed nodded, "I figured that much myself, I did run into them but I-I didn't want to stick around after I saw them together."

Roy looked at Ed and noticed his downcast eyes, he remembered Naruto mentioning that Ed had already known but he was kind of hoping that he didn't see them. It wasn't because he worried that Ed still loved him like everyone assumed, it was because he knew that it would have broken Ed's heart and that it would have hurt and he didn't like the idea of Ed going through that.

"Ed-"

"Don't worry about it, I moved on so its' not that big of a deal. Besides . . . there was something I . . . I wanted to ask you to do for me . . . "

Roy moved from leaning against the wall to stand in front of Ed, the quiet sound of his voice and the reluctance let alone that Ed was asking him for help with something told him that it was serious. Ed refused to look at him and looked off to the side as he continued, "It's about that humunculis . . . Wrath . . . I-I can't . . . I can't fight him . . . Not when . . . All I see when I look at him . . . I just can't fight him, I can't kill him . . ."

Roy grabbed his chin gently when Ed still refused to look at him and felt a pang of hurt strike him at the pain and loss in Ed's eyes as they met his own. He'd heard of Al, but Ed nor Winry had ever spoken of him and he'd seen Winry lock up and close herself off when Ed's younger brother was mentioned. He assumed that Al was untouchable territory, figured it was something that pained both of them so much that neither ever dared to talk about him. He was curious because it was a piece of Ed's life, a part of who made Ed who he is today, he knew what Ed was asking him to do.

Despite what Ed may think, Roy didn't find that his asking him to be the one to fight Wrath as being weak. It just made Ed more human, he couldn't imagine how Ed must feel having to face a humunculis that spoke with brothers' voice and wore his brothers' face. He knew that Ed felt guilty about his younger brothers' death even though he didn't fully know what happened, he could tell from the way Ed reacted to just mentioning Al. He nodded and closed his eyes before he moved to place their foreheads together and softly said to Ed, "I understand. I promise that it will be done Ed."

Ed closed his eyes for a moment and gave the slightest of nods before he pushed at Roy's shoulder gently to get him to back away. Roy was surprised when Ed grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind him and he quickly knew where they were going as Ed led them towards the basement. He'd personally sent Naruto down to the filing room to clean up the mess he left there before he'd gone down and neutralized the air to make sure the sealed room didn't smell like sex.

His thoughts were interrupted as Ed took the key to the room from his pocket, opened the door and pulled Roy inside. Ed closed and locked the door before he broke the silence, "We need to talk."

Roy nodded and conceded when Ed went over to the table and sat down moving to do so himself. He waited in baited silence for Ed to speak once more and was about to prompt him when Ed looked at him.

"I think its' time that we stop hiding things from each other," Roy started at the matter of fact tone in Ed's voice as he watched Roy.

"Alright."

Ed nodded, "I guess I should start then." Ed let out a deep sigh as he crossed his legs at the ankles and then crossed his arms over his chest. "I was eight when Will and mom died, and well Al died two years later."

Roy nodded, he remembered the summarized version of Ed's past from the first time they were granted leave.

Ed continued, "I was about eleven when I met up with Naruto. Kiba and Russel we met up with shortly after. Russel was how I figured out that I like guys . . . "

Roy nodded, so Ed did have at least one fling from what he could tell from the dismissive way he talked about Russel. There was some bitterness there so it seemed as though things didn't go too well between the two of them.

"Anyway, Russ was an asshole anyway, and I was young and stupid and hormonal back then. He left the group shortly after that crap between us, I was like twelve at the time and he was fifteen or some shit. Glad he left really, met up with T. after that," Ed didn't want to say Tidus' name and Roy knew he was talking about considering the number of times he'd heard the nickname.

"Me and Winry were together for a while, and it was pretty nice when she wasn't beating the hell out of me for being an idiot," Ed smirked at that but Roy didn't feel as though how Ed felt about Winry was anything he needed to worry about anymore.

Ed sighed again before he continued, "Thing of it is, I just keep summarizing everything instead of giving details and that. I didn't tell Winry that I was there when Will and mom died or that I saw or it or anything or how Al really died. But she already knew what really happened to Al anyway and I think she knew about Will and mom too."

"What are you talking about?"

Ed looked at him Roy felt his heart lurch in his chest at the dark look in Ed's eyes, it was guilt and it made him want to stop Ed from continuing while at the same time he wanted to hear what really happened in hopes that he could something to sooth the pain or convince Ed that it wasn't his fault.

Roy watched Ed as the silence stretched on for a while, he was torn between wanting to know and not wanting to.

"What happened," he finally prompted.

Ed looked away and ran his hand through his bangs before leaning back in his chair, "I too weak to do anything . . . I tried to stop it you know but I was just a kid and hell if Will couldn't do anything how was I going to be able to? I was already tied into that fucking orginization back then just because my old man was running it . . . he knew that Will and me would regain our memories and that we'd try to stop him and posed a threat . . . That's why he was so willing to hand me over to that sick fuck of a doctor . . . Mom, Will, and Al didn't die of natural causes like the fucking records say they did, I was there, I fucking know what happened . . . They were fucking murdered and it was only luck that I managed to get away alive . . . I don't know why the hell I'm still alive, they had more than enough chances to kill me in all this time, both times they killed my brothers and then when I was caught . . . Guess the old man doesn't think I'm much of threat to him."

Ed shifted uncomfortably and turned his head to stare at the door as though he wanted to leave and drop the conversation. After a while he spoke again but his voice was quiet, "I'm not sure if he knows I remember or not . . . its' my memories from that other life that really got me to prompt Winry into making the automail and that, her alter self in that world could do it and Winry's such a mechanic geek and medical genius that the Winry in this world should be able to do it too . . ."

Roy let the silence last for a while, this was the first time Ed had ever talked about his other life before coming to this world. Hearing that he knew a Winry from that other world made him realize that it must hurt Ed a lot to see familiar faces from his other life here, but it seemed as though he knew the difference between those he met here and those he knew, well somewhat anyway.

Ed's fists clenched in his lap, "I find it ironic that I manage to fail the same people in this world as I did in that one. I couldn't save them there and yet I tried to here like it could actually be done . . . " His voice grew angrier as he continued, "But I'm going to stop him this time, he's not going to win here like he did in that world. I'm going to stop him even if it kills me."

Roy moved finally so that he was kneeling beside Ed, he reached out and grabbed his hands in his own and tugged to get Ed to turn in his chair and look at him.

"I've spent a lot of time living in some sort of hell and while I was in that fucking place I had plenty of time to think back on the mistakes I've made . . . those I failed and the lives I took . . . I was responsible for a lot of deaths in that world too even if I wasn't the one to deliver the killing blow there . . . "

Roy tensed at that, Ed's voice had taken on a haunted and distant tone he recognized well. He'd hoped that Ed didn't know the poison of taking life, was foolish to believe that when he'd been told before but to hear him even mention it really drove it home for him. Ed's shoulders slumped as though a weight had settled on them that he might crumble beneath. When Ed turned to him Roy could see the ghosts of deaths claws in his eyes, could see all the pain Ed usually kept hidden beneath the surface and such vulnerability was bittersweet, good because it showed trust that warmed his heart, but the agony that was there, the haunted gleam to those golden eyes twisted his heart painfully in his chest.

"Ed-"

Ed sighed and shook his head, "Forget it, I can't live in the past anyway. What's happened, happened. I have to live with the consequences. Well," Ed straightened up and let out a sigh, "what about you?"

Roy sighed and stood letting go of Ed's hands and turning away from him, "We have something in common, I failed to protect those dear to me just as you did."

"Your family?"

"Yes. I was the only to have escaped that night. I don't know exactly who's responsible for it, I know what he looks like and his presence but not who he is. Last time I ran into him I managed to injure him but not kill him. I'm sure I will see him again and when I do I plan to ensure he doesn't continue to exist for what he's done. I didn't have much time for relationships while traveling, but I did have a few flings here and there to help relieve the stress."

Ed nodded, at least Roy was being honest with him. He wasn't an idiot, Roy did have more experience than he did when it came to sex but he could picture the man as being one for one night stands. It made him concerned at first that he wouldn't take anything that happened between them seriously but he'd seen more than enough to tell him otherwise. Roy's jealousy and possessiveness when Ed's past lovers or partners were mentioned was more than enough to convince him that what they had was more than just some fling.

"Did you have any friends or anything?"

"I had one yes, but I don't know if he's alive or not and he could very well be anywhere. He kept talking about exploring the world and that and as smart and resourceful as he was I'm sure he did. He probably even ended up getting married and starting a family somewhere."

"Other than him is Sasuke the only friend you have?"

"Yeah," Roy turned and faced him once more, "Sasuke is like a younger brother to me. Though he would probably kill me if I said that, he's not too happy with someone referring to him as a brother, the subject is touchy with him."

"You know why?"

"Not the details of it, but yes. His older brother was the one to slaughter his entire family, their whole clan to be exact. I don't know much about the Uchiha clan myself. It's not something we ever talked about."

"All those years together traveling and you two never talked about your pasts?"

"We summarized things, just divulged in the need to know information. Mostly it was about surviving and getting to our destination and finding the organization that was the cause of our losses."

Ed nodded, he couldn't picture Sasuke being that open and knew that Roy wasn't the same way either. He was a private person himself and preferred to face his own demons himself. Naruto was actually more closed off than most people would think, Ed was sure that his friend did remember at least bits and pieces of his life before they'd met up but he wasn't going to pry into his life or ask him. If Naruto wanted him to know then he would tell him and Naruto only prompted him when it seemed like he was upset about something because he hated seeing his friends suffering.

"What was your friends name, the one back in your home country?"

Roy raised and eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just curious, maybe once this is all over we can search for him of something."

Roy smirked at that but shrugged deciding that he would like to look up his childhood friend if given the chance, "Maes Hues, he was actually British but came with his family because his father was a historian."

Roy had looked over to the filing cabinets when he answered and he tensed when he looked back to Ed. Ed was sitting there tensed and pale like something had suddenly come to his mind and it wasn't anything good. Roy moved to kneel before him worried that something had happened to his best friend or that there was something wrong with Ed. When he reached out to grab Ed's hand he was startled when Ed jumped to his feet and backed away from him refusing to look at him.

"Ed . . . what is it, what's wrong?"

Ed shook his head and didn't answer him or look at him, he backed away until he was backed against the filing cabinets, his hand over his mouth still weakly shaking his head. He slid down to the floor and closed his eyes and Roy continued to watch him with his heart in his throat worried about Ed's strong reaction. When he made to step closer Ed's hoarse voice stopped him, "Don't . . . don't . . . "

"Ed, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry," he finally rasped out after a while. Roy didn't understand what he was apologizing for. Normally he was pretty quick to figure things out but Ed was so pale and he looked like he was about to be sick and that scared him to the point where his worry was clouding his mind.

"What are you sorry for?"

Ed shook his head violently, he couldn't say it, he couldn't tell this man that he loved that he'd killed his best friend. He felt like an idiot, he should have known that even though he met Hues here in Germany that somehow Roy and Hues would still know each other. It ate away at him that he'd killed someone that he remembered from his own world, someone that was so much like that friend back there, someone that meant just as much to the Colonel in that other world as it meant to the Roy here in this one. From what he remembered they grew up together and were around each other for fifteen years of Roy's life, but they were still best friends.

He hadn't meant to kill Hues, it was actually an accident. Hues had tried to protect one of the refugee's that Ed was ordered to kill because they were always trying to sabotage the caravans that took most to the camps. Hues was on the list to be killed but Ed had wanted to save him and his family. He had a wife and a daughter, it happened months after being stationed in Munich. The person he was trying to save was a kid, only a year or two younger than Ed. He wanted to spare the kids' life too, but Yakushi was there and he had to follow orders in front of that man regardless of how he hated to.

He shook his head violently again, he couldn't tell Roy, he couldn't bring himself to tell him. His gun went off when he turned at the last minute seeing movement in his periphial vision, he turned, was tackled by Hues, and the gun went off from the impact, his hand had been on the trigger ready to kill the kid. Yakushi killed the kid and when Ed moved Hues' off him, in a state of shock that caused him to drop his gun that man had looked at him like he knew him. Which in truth he did, Ed recalled the numerous amount of times he'd met with the man and just sort of ended up talking to him about life in general. He couldn't stay away from the alternate version of an old friend that he trust and looked up to.

Before Hues could say anything more than his name Yakushi shot him in the head and then turned and killed Gracia when she screamed out. Elysia was spared but she was sent to the camps. Ed tried everything in his power to get her out, to check up on her, to make sure she was alright but in the end he only received word when he found out that she had died inside one of the camps from starvation. The little girl was only six years old and she was in too much shock to have the will to live.

He jumped when Roy's hands grasped his shoulders, "Ed, look at me, tell me what's wrong."

Ed shook his head and pushed himself to his feet, he couldn't do it, he still had their deaths on his hands and to look Roy in the eye and tell him he'd killed his best friend and that his best friends' wife and daughter died because of his inability to do anything to stop it . . . that Elysia had died in that camp because she'd watched her parents being murdered right in front of her.

"I can't . . . I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry . . . "

Roy grabbed Ed by his shoulders again and spun him around, "What are you apologizing for, what the hell is wrong with you, why won't you talk to me?"

"Think about it Mustang," Roy stiffened at being addressed by his last name. He thought about what they'd talked about, that haunting look in Ed's eyes when he talked about the lives' he'd taken and his reaction to hearing him say his best friends' name. Hues was older than him, older by about four years and he could have very well traveled as far as Germany . . . he could have had a family and stayed here . . . Ed's reaction, his hands fell from Ed's shoulders and he stepped back from him hands clenched at his side.

He wanted to hate Ed for his best friend . . . but he couldn't, Ed wasn't a cold hearted killer and he didn't know what happened. Ed was quick to blame himself . . . he had to know if it was really Ed's fault, had to know what happened. He would feel torn between wanting hate Ed, blame him for Hues' death and how he felt about Ed. He loved Ed and that made this that much harder.

"What happened, how did it happen," he asked in a clipped and sharp tone that made Ed flinch.

Ed refused to look at him and Roy felt anger rise in him when Ed remained silent for a while. Ed gazed down at the floor, "He . . . he was trying to save . . . I knew him from before and I couldn't . . . he didn't recognize me . . . probably too worried about Gracia and Elysia . . ."

Roy moved without much thought, he grabbed Ed roughly by the shoulders and shook him, "Tell me what happened Ed."

Ed tensed beneath his hold but Roy was already too angry and desperate to have something that could tell him it wasn't Ed's fault, that Ed hadn't killed his best friend to notice that his hold was sure to leave bruises. "I was caught off guard, I was about to shoot the kid cause Yakushi was there . . . I didn't want to kill the kid to begin with . . . Hues-he tackled me and I noticed him move out of the corner of my eye so I turned and the impact . . . the gun in my hand went off and I-I shot him . . . I'm sorry . . . "

Roy let him go to which Ed slumped back against the filing cabinets, Roy turned away from him taking in what Ed said. It was an accident, Ed was blaming himself for something that was an accident. Hues shouldn't have been so stupid to tackled him when he was about to shoot someone. It didn't seem like something Hues would do, but considering his wife and daughter were there, he probably . . . Roy turned back to Ed, "What happened to his wife and daughter," he asked his voice rough with emotion.

Ed clenched his fists at his side, his knuckles were white and when he looked he could see that Ed was drawing blood with how tightly he was clenching his fists, blood was dripping from his left hand. Roy moved and felt guilt twist in his gut when Ed flinched away from his touch as he reached out to take Ed's right hand. Roy grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand up and with his other hand he managed to pry open Ed's hand and lace their fingers together. Ed looked up at that and then looked away again, shame written on his face.

"They . . . Yakushi shot that kid and then Hues and Gracia . . . Elysia . . . that bastard sent her to one of the camps even though I . . . I tried to stop them . . . she . . . she died . . . she died in that place . . . She was there, she watched her parents being killed and then they sent her to that place . . . I couldn't do anything . . . I only knew she died because I was always trying to see how she was doing . . . they sent me a letter telling me she starved to death . . . I know it was . . . it was shock . . . and I . . . I'm sorry . . ."

Mustang shook his head, "Don't be, its' not your fault Ed."

Ed finally looked up at him at that, "How can you-"

"You didn't kill them, it wasn't your fault."

"But I-"

Roy stopped him by letting go of his hand and bring both hands up to cup his cheeks and pressing their foreheads together, "It's not your fault Ed," he whispered softly with a matter of fact tone of voice. "It is not your fault. Yakushi is the only to blame, not you."

When Ed made to protest Roy moved his hands so that he could wrap his arms around him, he cupped the back of Ed's head as he held it cradled beneath his chin and rested his chin on top of his head as the other arm wrapped around his shoulders to keep him there. "It's not your fault," he stated again. Ed's hands rose to fist in his shirt. Ed loosened his hold on Roy's shirt and drew back a bit to look him in the face.

Roy smirked at him and leaned down to close the distance and lock their lips together. His hands came up to rest one hand on his shoulder as the other cupped the back of his neck to hold him in place. When Roy swept his tongue along Ed's lips and was granted access without hesitation he smirked into the kiss. His fingers curled in Ed's hair and his hand on Ed's shoulder moved to the middle of his back to press their bodies flush together causing a moan to sound in Ed's throat.

Ed closed his eyes only to try and pull back as heat pulled in his groin as Roy sucked his tongue into his mouth urging him to become more active in the kiss while his grip tightened. Ed raised his arms to circle them around Roy's neck trying to pull them both impossibly closer together. Ed broke the kiss with a gasp when hands suddenly gripped his ass and lifted him so that he had to wrap his legs around Roy's waist. Roy swallowed the groan that rose in Ed's throat with a deep kiss as he rolled his hips into Ed's. Ed vaguely noticed that he was being pressed up against the wall and couldn't for the life of him remember how they'd moved across the room.

They both jumped and broke their kiss, their guards instantly back in place as though the moment had never happened when a sharp knock on the door sounded. Roy reluctantly let go and set Ed back on his feet before he stepped back. He chastely kissed Ed once more as the younger slumped against the wall trying to calm his breathing and racing heart. Roy ran a hand through his hair and kissed Ed lightly on the forehead before he ran his hands through Ed's messed up braid causing the other to blush as his hair was brought to his attention.

Roy turned to the door to see Havoc standing there motioning for them to open the door. While Ed undid his braid and quickly tried to regain his composure Roy sighed and made his way towards the door glancing over his shoulder and motioning for the key which Ed tossed him so he could unlock the door and open it. Havoc glanced from Roy to Ed then smirked before he cleared his throat at the glare he recieved from Ed.

"Boss, its' time to get going. Everyone is ready to go."

Ed nodded, "Thanks Havoc, round up the first team."

"Already done, they are waiting in the lobby."

Ed squared his shoulders and Roy couldn't help but feel pride well up in him as he watched Ed moved with confidence and strength as he crossed the room and brushed past him to follow behind Havoc to the lobby. Roy closed the door and locked it before he pocketed the key and followed behind them. Ed's voice saying to him over his shoulder made him look up, "You should go check on Sasuke and make sure things are ready to go."

Roy smiled at that, it seemed that although both of them had shown vulnerable sides to themselves, more Ed than himself, that things still needed doing and life moved on. He would have to make sure that they survived this ordeal, he and Ed had a lot of demons and a lot of regrets to face and he planned on facing them together. He couldn't help but respect and admire Ed after what he had learned about him, someone Ed's age having gone through so much and still he continued to press on with strength and determination despite everything he went through and faced.

He could hardly say he knew even half of what Ed had been through throughout his entire existence, but he wanted the time to learn and get to know everything there was to know about Ed. Now, with what he did know he no longer had to worry that the younger man would judge him or turn his back on him because of his past. Compared to what little he did know of Ed's past his own didn't seem near as trying, full of regret, or even as haunting.


	20. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist. Those belong to Kishimoto-sensei and Arakawa-sama. **

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome. _

**Additional Warning: Language, dark themes, violence.  
**

_

* * *

  
Even in the midst of darkness  
There's a guiding light  
Something to fight for  
Something to strive towards  
Survival . . ._

**  
Chapter 18**

Hours passed with what felt like days or weeks even, the first team that went out was led by Kiba, Gaara, and Tsunade. He was to leave with the last group because he stood the best chance against anything his old man sent after them to hunt them down if he chose to be impatient and send anything their way as they left. All the time they spent here trying to recover was precious, but he still couldn't get his mind off the last conversation he'd had with Tsunade, Riku, and Alyssa. They were saying that something big was going on, that it was bigger than he thought. He'd told them that he met up with Balenst and there was something unusual about his energy, something that unnerved him.

They'd asked him what was different and once he explained that there was something ominous, cold, darker than what he was used to when it came to anyone, even the vilest of people, most vicious of chimera's or wild demonic beasts rarely seen in the tunnels, not even the humunculi unsettled him as much as this Balenst. The three of them seemed worried and unnerved themselves. Tsunade left shortly after that saying she needed to try and find something back at her home. He wanted to go with her since he knew that there wasn't much that remained of her home but Riku had gone with her with Alyssa insisting he stay where he was. He often kept forgetting how much Alyssa seemed to unnerve everyone else because of her sharp mind, her knowing gaze, and the maturity she possessed clashing with her young appearance. But he was so used to her and Riku that he hardly noticed, not to mention he'd lived one lifetime already and was twice as old as he looked so he didn't find it all that weird.

Given that he knew a great deal about alchemy, science, and magic as well as fighting and was fairly sharp minded their were still things that he knew nothing about. He was still learning about magic and he knew near to nothing at all about Daizens. Right now Alyssa was keeping him company, seated comfortably in his lap at his desk reading through an old alchemy journal of his from the other world he was born in that Tsunade had brought back with her saying that she was surprised that her husband had actually kept his promise to Ed about keeping the journal safe.

The other book she had taken with her when she left saying she would let him see it when the time was right but wanting to confirm her suspicions first before she raised the alarm. He'd shrugged it off, he really didn't want to know everything there was to know at the moment, he had enough on his mind. Roy was catching a nap on the couch and Ed had wanted to get some sleep but his mind was racing through thoughts and memories too much for him to sleep. Not to mention he was still feeling emotionally vulnerable from earlier so sleep wasn't in his best interest anyway, he'd probably just end up having nightmares.

Naruto, Winry, Sasuke, Havoc and twenty of the healthiest soldiers they had were to be the last of the teams moving out in case anything tried to follow them. Roy, Naruto and ten of the twenty soldiers were going in first to make sure the cost was clear. Winry would be helping Sasuke through with ten soldiers led by Havoc moved in after twenty minutes. Then Ed was waiting with Alyssa for the period of three hours to make sure nothing was heading their way since Ed could move through the tunnels freely and easily since he knew the tunnels the best and could get to anyone if they were in danger. Alyssa could sense everyones' energy once she entered the tunnels and she was an empath so she would know where they were and if they were in danger and could communicate with Ed easiest which is another reason they were paired up together.

Ed didn't want to think on what he, Roy, and Shikamaru had discussed, he planned to mainly focus on surviving the travel through the tunnels and meeting up with everyone in the only place that seemed large enough to hold at least twenty or so people at one time. There was truthfully even more danger waiting for them just outside where they planned to exit the tunnels and follow the river.

Of course, now that he had wanted to avoid thinking about that he had started to think about it. As the commanding officer at this base he was often sent information about the things taking place throughout Germany as well as a large part of Europe. Though his father had assumed command and taken the Fuhrer's place that didn't change what was going on. There were hundreds' of thousands of people dying in the camps and the ghetto's created throughout the reaches of Germany's influence and power. He was also aware of the changes going on throughout the military and was somewhat relieved that everyone he knew were no longer considered part of the military.

Even with the week granted to him and everyone to leave, he could picture his father laughing at him. He was letting them leave because what awaited them outside the confines of Munich was very likely worse than what his father planned. The camps and ghetto's were growing and the Nazi soldiers were only getting crueler and crueler. His father, being the sick son of a bitch that he is, kept the regimen up that the previous Fuhrer had started. Unlike those who were on the battlefield he knew the true horror of what it was the Nazi's were doing. The outskirts of Munich happened to be one of the main places that they brought those confined to the camps.

What was worse was that now that they were all to be named as traitors pictures were sure to be posted up and they would be targeted. There were very few of any of them that fit the description of the 'perfect German' and those that did not would be shot on the spot. Anyone without blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin fit the bill of those that could be shot. He knew the list, knew the qualifications of those that were being weeded out by the new government, his father had sent him the list days ago to piss him off.

Ed sighed and ran his hand through his bangs then looked down at Alyssa who was watching him passively. He looked at her questionably when her expression took on one of contemplation, "What?"

"You're thinking too much Eddie, you're going to wear yourself down."

Ed chuckled at that, "Yeah well you put my legs to sleep sitting in my lap for four hours straight."

She smiled up at him and bounced on his lap excitedly causing him to grunt when she haphazardly almost landed on his groin from her movement. He stilled her by bringing his hands to her shoulder which made her giggle innocently and brought a scowl to his face, "It's really hard to believe you're older than you look when you act like that."

She just laughed again and closed the journal she was holding and reached over to set it down on the desk before she turned around in his lap and smiled brightly at him. He watched her waiting for her to say something but she remained silent. He waited a little longer to see if maybe she would say something telepathically to him, which he still found a little weird even after having known her voice in his head before he ever met her. But nothing came, she tilted her head to the side, "You know a lot about human transmutation."

Ed would have tensed if it wasn't for the way she'd said that as though stating a fact. He shrugged, "Yeah, I know that."

"Silly, since you know so much about something so complex then you can learn more about magic."

"Isn't magic all about the emotions?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Emotions have a lot to do with magic though. But some Daizens are meant to control a certain element and if they learn to wield a certain element then it is stronger when they use it than when others use it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're clan is known to wield fire and ice with marveling power."

"Marveling, you really need to work on your little girl vocabulary. No wonder you unnerve everyone."

She glared at him and got off his lap to jump up on the desk and look at him before she continued, "Anyway. Since you're clan has the natural ability with the elements of ice and fire if you were to use those elemental magics then they would be stronger while you used them than should someone else who uses magic use them."

"Just how much do you know about the Daizen clans anyway."

She grinned at him, "A lot."

"How much is a lot?"

"More than you," she answered with a giggle.

Ed shook his head and then he stood up, reached out, grabbed her and started tickling her until she fell into a fit of giggles and wriggled in his arms. After a few minutes they both quieted down when a throat was cleared nearby. Ed looked up to see Roy standing in front of the desk watching them with a blend of an amused and annoyed expression on his face. Ed straightened and had to hold Alyssa in his arms since her arms suddenly locked around his neck. He laughed nervously, "Uh, sorry for waking you up."

Roy sighed and ran his hand through his hair tiredly, if it wasn't for the laughter the two had shared and how much he really enjoyed watched Ed with the little girl, who seemed to act like a little girl when she was around him, he would have been angry to have been woken up. He hadn't slept much lately and even less with everything going on. He covered his mouth as he yawned and then turned and said as he made to leave the office, "I'm going to go shower, you two have fun."

Ed watched him leave the room and then set Alyssa down, she giggled when he looked down at her and then glanced back to the door. She kicked the heel of his left foot which made him look down at her with an annoyed look that made her laugh again, "Go already, I _am_ capable of taking care of myself you know."

Ed reached down and ruffled her hair with a chuckle before he walked quickly out of the office and closed the door behind him. She looked around the room for a while thoughtfully before she hopped back on top of the desk and picked up Ed's alchemy journal. She wanted to finish it so that maybe she could help Ed out with fighting the humunculi should they encounter them. She spent plenty of time learning alchemy thanks to her uncanny connection with Ed that allowed her to see into his thoughts and even his dreams at times. She still didn't know how to stop the nightmares someone else was having but she could block them out of her own mind and she could control when she heard anothers' thoughts or felt other people's emotions. She was an empath, but she was only telepathic when it came to Ed.

Her parents nor her brother could figure out why that was, but she wasn't too concerned about it. She like Ed, saw him as an older brother and her most treasured friend. She knew about his past because when she'd first ended up seeing Ed's dreams and hearing his thoughts she didn't know how to block it out of control it. But now she only shared thoughts with him when he allowed her to or when she knew he was upset and wanted to help him. He had managed to build a wall around his mind to block her, in an attempt to block her from his nightmares and his inner demons. He mostly managed, but when something like crossing paths with the humunculis wearing Al's face or remembering the day Hues' died his defenses against her were weak.

If not for Roy reassuring Ed that it wasn't her fault she wasn't sure if Ed would have been able to pull himself together. She had felt how scared Ed was, not of Roy hurting him, he'd wanted the older man to hurt him for what he believed was his fault, would have welcomed any type of punishment he received for the lives lost because of that day. What he feared was losing Roy, he'd admitted to himself how much Roy meant to him, that he loved him and wanted him by his side. He feared that because of Ed's inability to save Hues, because of the accident of shooting him that gave Yakushi the means to kill the man that Roy would hate him and wouldn't want to be with him. She'd scoffed at the thought, Roy loved Ed unconditionally, that much she could see for herself just by the emotions he felt towards Ed.

But then she remembered the emotions Ed had gone through when it came to the three relationships he'd been through before Roy. If it hadn't been for the fact that she first met Ed after he escaped that place run by _Dr. Magen_ she hissed the name in her mind, then she would have wanted to have Riku go with her to seek out both Russel and Tidus. She met with Tidus and at the mention of Ed the honest emotion he'd felt changed her mind. Tidus had loved Ed, but that love had turned into something more brotherly with time. Russel, on the other hand, she still wanted to hunt down. Though Ed let everyone believe Tidus was his first love that wasn't the truth. She learned as soon as Ed turned thirteen exactly who he was and why her parents were so sure that there was some reason she and Ed were connected and strongly bound even though they hadn't met yet.

Her dad and Jaraiya seemed to depressed to learn that Ed had his memories back and she was depressed too because she ended up dreaming his memories from that life and found out why it was they were so depressed. She had memories of her own, but it was through Ed's memories and dreams and thoughts that she matured. She'd grown up with the protection of her parents and hardly ever had to face dangers because they wanted her to enjoy her childhood, but why becoming a part of Ed's life through his memories, dreams, and thoughts she matured and grew and learned. She spoke to her parents about everything going on with Ed in his life and had them try to explain what it was that happened in his other life. She grew to want to help him, guide him, whatever she could do for him.

That led to her parents finally agreeing to teach her magic, alchemy, how to fight and defend herself. She and Riku were sent down into the tunnels to train and it took a while for her to learn to see without sight, something they said took Riku a while to do even though he had long since lost his ability to see as most see. He could see energy and the pulse of energy if strong enough allowed him to make out features which was why he knew how most of the officers and friends of Ed's looked as well as his own sister and parents. One would never guess that he was blind even though he had very bright and pale eyes.

She turned her thoughts back to the journal, she'd dwelt enough on the past, she needed to study the contents of the book and try to learn more about the alchemy she was still too nervous to use. Alchemy was truly complex and one took a risk with their life every time they used though only the alchemists knew that. She was a little intimidated by alchemy, by its' complexity, the science and math of it, the power it could possibly grant should one know what they were doing. She was always overwhelmed by the ease in which Ed used alchemy and by how powerful his alchemy truly was. She was also apprehensive of Sasuke, he was a powerful alchemist in his own right.

That was another thing, she couldn't understand why her mother didn't like Sasuke. From what she could tell he was a good person. He was rather talented at hiding his emotions and they seemed dimmed down and buried when he was around everyone. But when he was around Ed they weren't as heavily guarded, still guarded yes, but he trusted Ed. They were even less guarded when Sasuke was around Roy which showed a deep rooted trust and even though she could never picture Sasuke admitting it there was brotherly devotion and possibly even love towards Roy.

Naruto was a different story altogether. Her nephew, which she found really hard to grasp considering that Naruto was actually older than her . . . Naruto was very complicated. He showed his emotions, yes, and he was honest and open with everyone. But there was a lot buried beneath the surface, suffering, loneliness, pain, and sorrow that was carefully buried beneath the surface. If not for the control she had as well as the power she had over her abilities thanks to the training she had to do to gain control she would not have sensed it at all. His present emotions, the emotions he felt by what was going on around him currently normally overwhelmed and clouded over the emotions that lay dormant.

His negative emotions were for memories and thoughts he shoved down and never dealt with, she admired his will to move on but shoving down how one feels and not dealing with your past was dangerous. He was not the only one to do so, Ed and Sasuke both were very much the same way and in the same amount of danger if not more thanks to that Calaghan. She huffed and closed the journal again, she couldn't concentrate on the contents anyway. She was aggravated by her inability to do anything but leave with everyone else. She wanted to put a stop to whatever it was Balenst was doing, make the Doctor pay for what he's done to so many, and she wanted to make Hoenhiem pay as well. She knew fairly well that vengeance was not gratifying, knew it could destroy someone as her parents took to reminding her as she explained Ed's memories and such and had openly expressed wanting to make those who hurt Ed pay.

She knew the truth of Balenst, who he was, what he was. One such as he was only acting to work for someone like Hoenhiem who was so blinded by the stone to truly be anything but who he once was so that Balenst could achieve his own ends. She wanted to plead her case to Ed, knew he would understand, but her mother made her promise that she would tell Ed everything and the truth of what was bound to happen only once they managed to get everyone that was currently vulnerable out of harms' way. She pressed that Ed did not need more deaths on his hands at the moment and needed a moment of stability so that he could remember the things worth fighting for.

Alyssa leaned back on her hands on the desk and closed her eyes, she wished that her body would mature already, it would be much easier to fight if she were in an adult body rather than being stuck in a child's body. She was already twenty-seven years old and here she was in nothing more than an eight year old's body. Sure, she felt like the child she appeared to be when Ed was around and trying to make her laugh or smile, it was easy to be carefree with someone she viewed as another big brother. But alone, in this office with her thoughts running through what she knew about the different Daizen clans' and their history and the truth of James Balenst, she couldn't rest.

She turned around to look at the door when a smile lit up her face at seeing Ed and Roy returning to the room. She jumped off the desk and bounded over to Ed with a grin already feeling at little more at ease by his presence and jumped up into his arms just as he looked to her with a grin of his own. Roy chuckled before he made his way back over to the couch. Ed made his way to the couch as well after he closed the door and set Alyssa down. Alyssa kept hold of his hand and followed him.

Ed smirked but gave no objection, he could tell from the look in her eyes that she was worried about something. He let out a grunt after he sat down and Alyssa bounced onto his lap. Roy leaned back into the couch and put his arm around Ed's shoulders pulling him close, he was starting to get used to Alyssa's presence and the carefree way she acted around Ed often put his mind at ease. He knew that Alyssa was much smarter and more mature than she appeared but it was nice to see the usually pensive and thoughtful girl smiling and giggling. He could tell that the two of them were close and that they communicated on a whole other level and for some reason he had the uncanny feeling that Alyssa knew more about Ed than possibly Ed himself knew from the knowing looks she gave him when she watched him think or reading to the haunted look he often saw on her face when Ed was talking to everyone about what was going on.

Alyssa looked at him from where she sat curled on Ed's lap, "You're tired, we should all get some sleep."

At that moment Ed let out a yawn that caused Alyssa to giggle and Roy to chuckle and rest his cheek on top of Ed's head. "She's right, we still have time to catch a decent nap, you're the one who wanted to wait for three hours between each team, so let's take advantage of that."

"We only have three hours, the third team just left. Besides, I can sleep once we get out of Germany."

"Eddie, you can't go that long without sleep, its' not good for you."

"I agree with her Ed," Roy commented as he closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Ed. Ed let out a sigh and moved so that he was was more comfortable before he finally closed his eyes. Alyssa snuggled into him wrapping her arms around him as best as she could. She smiled against his chest as she rested her head on it to let the sound of his heart beat lull her to sleep as Roy shifted to pull the blanket he'd used earlier around the three of them.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were sleeping soundly curled together on Sasuke's bed, Winry was asleep on the bed across from them. In the bed next to her was where Havoc was sleeping and when Winry jerked upright in her bed panting for breath with cold sweat drenching her clammy skin none of them stirred. She held her hand over her heart as she tried to regain her breath and calm down from the odd nightmare she had. Once she finally did she threw the blanket back and got out of bed to walk towards the sink across the room to wash her face.

She was sleeping in a black tank top and comfortable khaki pants, her uniform jacket was folded on the end of her bed since she knew she didn't toss and turn in her sleep usually, not even while having nightmares. She tried to remember the nightmare, at least enough to try and make sense of what it was but she drew a blank as she washed her face and stood up once more. She used the bottom of her shirt to dry her face and wiped her hands on her pants before she turned around and leaned back against the sink with her arms crossed over her chest.

She hissed when she slumped a little bit and her lose hair pulled at the back of her head and irritatingly grabbed her hair at the nape of her neck and tugged it free from behind her to rest over her left shoulder. She always debated cutting her hair off, but she didn't like the idea of having overly short hair, if not for her originally signing up as a nurse she would have had to chop her hair off. It reached her waist easily but she usually kept it tied back and rolled some of it so that it looked shorter than it actually was. It was pain and she always had headaches when she wore it up but she didn't like her hair in her face. She thought of wearing it in a bun like Riza but that would give her more of a headache and wearing it in a braid like Ed would be too weird for her.

She ran a hand over her face tiredly, somehow she ended up thinking about her hair while she was trying to remember that dream that had woken her up. She looked up at the clock high on the wall, well she at least managed to get seven hours of sleep before that dream had woken her up. She let out a sigh and stood up fully walking over to her bed and grabbing her jacket slipping it on as she made her way out of the infirmary. She would at least make use of the hour she had left before they had to leave.

She walked down the silent hallway her footsteps echoing eerily down the dark stretch before her, it felt odd that there were so few people here. She had gotten used to being around a number of people from sharing tents and bunks with other nurses and female officers to the camp where there were a good number of people and usually this library turned headquarters was full of people. She would have most likely been severely depressed over four hundred soldiers that were under Ed's command having lost their lives, but truth was she hardly knew any of them and more than that had died on that battlefield.

She paused when she heard the sound of footsteps heading towards her from the opposite end of the hallway, they didn't sound hurried but they were sure as though this person could see in the dark. She moved silently and pressed herself up against the wall tensing and ready to attack whoever it was if they posed a threat. Though she knew it could be just one of the twenty soldiers still here on watch she still didn't want to be caught unprepared. With the darkness she could hear much better and she heard the person stop at what sounded like twenty paces away.

"Hello?"

She relaxed and let out a sigh of relief at the sound of the voice, it happened to be one of the privates she knew, Grey. "Grey, it's just me, Winry."

A sigh and then the footsteps again as Grey made his way towards her. A flicker of light and then she looked up to see Grey's face thanks to the lighter he held in his hand, "You shouldn't be up and around Miss Halline, we still have an hour and its' in everyone's best interest to get as much rest as possible."

"I know, I slept plenty," she said as she made her way towards him. "Besides, I had a bit of nightmare so I don't think I'm getting anymore sleep anyway."

Thanks to the flickering light she could see him turn back to continue his watch, "Why don't you walk with me then, I have watch until its' time to go."

Winry followed him, "Alright," he let go of the lighter but she could keep pace with him anyway. They fell into step rather easily, all that training with marching made it subconscious. She hadn't made it very far from the makeshift infirmary so they continued in silence and she waited just outside the doors as he walked inside to casually make sure the three inside were still asleep. Once he walked back out they started off again, the hallways were darker towards the back of the building but as both of their eyes had already adjusted to the dark they weren't too bothered by it.

Grey started up a quiet conversation, "So do you remember this nightmare you had that woke you up?"

Winry shook her head even though he probably couldn't see it and answered in the same quiet voice, "No, as soon as I woke up I couldn't recall anything about it."

"Hmm, well that's normal, most people hardly ever remember their dreams, unless they're memories or something."

"Yeah, that's true."

"So, you know the boss huh, he's a good guy. It was a little weird following the orders of someone younger than myself, no offense."

"None taken."

"But he really is cut out for the job, best officer I've worked for and I've been in the army for like six years now."

"Really? I didn't think you were that old."

He laughed, "I'm not old. I'm only twenty-four you know. What about you Miss Halline?"

Winry thought of hitting him upside the head for that but thought better of it, there was no harm in telling him how old she was. "I'm nineteen, I'll be twenty in November."

"Really, November? Does that mean you're older than the boss?"

"You don't know how old he is?"

"Not really, seems he doesn't like sharing his birthday."

She laughed, "No, I don't suppose he would. His birthday is January twenty-fifth. Mine is November sixteenth. He should be twenty-one on his next birthday."

"Twenty-one, hell I thought he was older than that."

"Didn't you say you thought it was odd to be following orders of someone younger?"

"Ja, but I didn't know I was three years older."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No, go ahead."

"What's your first name? And why do you speak such fluent English?"

"That's two questions," he replied with a chuckle.

She laughed and rubbed the back of her neck nervously as they rounded a corner turning right down a hall that at the end turned left and would lead them outside to walk the perimeter of the library. Winry could make out a dim light coming from the window she knew was in the door that led outside as he answered her.

"Well, my first name is Nathen and I speak English so well because my mom is American."

"That's interesting, I never would have guessed you were American."

"Half, my father is German."

"Are your parents still alive?"

"No, but its' alright because it was a while ago now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt out that question like that."

"Don't worry about it. What about yours?"

Winry supposed she deserved that, she had asked about his parents after all. "No, they died when I was a little girl."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you mind me asking if you have any family left?"

"No, I don't. The closest person I have to family is Ed, he's like a brother to me."

"Really, I thought the two of you were more like a married couple," Grey replied with a chuckle.

Winry hit him lightly on the arm, "Funny. Ed and I grew up together we've known each other since we were born. I was his next door neighbor and his mum and my parents were really good friends."

"That's something else, hard to picture someone like the boss being a normal little kid and having a home."

"Why do you say that?"

Grey shrugged as they turned left to head towards the door, "He just doesn't seem like he had much of a childhood is all. I'm no idiot or anything so I noticed that he's real mature for his age and he's got that haunted look about him that says he's been down a really rough road is all."

"You're pretty perceptive for a private."

"I never wanted a promotion, not one for the military really and its' hard to want to climb up the ranks when you don't believe in what your government is doing."

"Yeah I would suppose so."

"How is it that so many of you are so young and yet you're all officers anyway?"

Winry paused at answering his questions but decided that she might as well be honest, he was already in as deep as the rest of them and he had a right to know. "Well, it really has to do with all that's going on, the conspiracy and blackmail and everything going on with the German government. We all had to go through the training and the testing like everyone else but we didn't have to do the years involved."

"So, since none of you are really as human as the rest of us you were all promoted, why?"

Winry was a little taken back by that, "Well . . . Umm . . . According to everyone else it was so we could controlled and monitored better. Officers and N.C.O.'s are on shorter leashes than everyone else."

"Oh, that makes some sort of sense I guess," he paused to open the door for her and Winry stepped outside having to blink for a few moments so that her eyes could adjust to the light outside. She adjusted her jacket, it was getting a little chilly outside and when she looked up she could see that it was a clear night out. They started walking again Winry noticing that even though they'd turned in the hallways they were still on the backside of the library and would have to walk at least half a block around before they reached the front of the building.

Silence fell between them for a moment before Grey asked, "So what was the boss like as a kid?"

Winry shrugged, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious and still having trouble picturing him as a normal little kid."

Winry laughed, "He was far from normal in my opinion. He was really haughty and short tempered. He'd pick fights with the older kids and he stood up to the bullies in school and around our neighborhood. We actually grew up here in Munich, lived on the northeast side."

"I could picture the boss picking fights with the other kids."

"Yeah, Al . . . Al and I were always trying to keep him in line, it was a full time job. While I would just knock the shit out of him Al would plead and beg Ed to be nice and not get in to so many fights all the time."

"Who's Al?"

Winry sighed, she didn't expect anyone to really know about Al, she hardly spoke of him and she knew it was pretty hard on Ed to talk about him. "He was Ed's younger brother. The three of us were always together. Before Will died Ed didn't use to get into that many fights because he had Will there to knock sense into him and defend us from the older kids. Will was Ed's older brother, he died when Ed was eight, along with their mom."

Grey was silent a moment before he replied solemnly, "Didn't know he had such a depressing past, but it makes sense, it sucks that it happened though."

Winry looked up at the sky for a moment as they continued before she nodded and looked straight ahead, "Yeah it does. But like Ed always says, everyone has their problems and their past, but there's no sense getting stuck in the past or worrying about problems you can't fix."

"Wise words. I've heard him say that before."

"Yeah, he says it a lot. Ironic thing is, no matter how hard you try sometimes you still can't keep running from your past."

"You think he's running from his."

"I think he's trying, he's stubborn though so maybe one day he will face it."

"Kind of harsh thing to do, facing one's past, especially if you've lived a soldiers life."

Winry nodded but said nothing for a while then decided to change the subject, "What do you planned when we finally get out of here?"

"Me? Well I don't know, not much I know how to do really. I guess I'm going to enjoy where we end up and try and figure out how to move on with my life."

"Sounds like a good plan, might have to try and do the same."

"A pretty girl like you ought to find someone to spend her life with."

Winry blushed lightly at that, "I might one day, when the right person comes along."

Grey smiled at her, "You might have already met that person and just never know it."

Winry laughed, "I thought so, but that didn't turn out how I wanted it too. I'm alright with that now, I just want him to be happy really."

Grey raised an eyebrow at that, "What do you mean, who is it?"

She laughed again, "My brotherly best friend now. But he's not so interested in women. Anyway, I'm not really focused on looking for anyone right now to begin with, there's too much going on and I want to make sure Ed's not going to get himself killed before I start trying to get married or anything. If he ends up getting killed I'm going to have to bring him back so I can kill him again for dying in the first place."

Grey nodded, now he understood. Winry was in love with Ed once and it didn't look like she'd quite fallen out of love with him. It wasn't startling news that his commanding officers' preference was guys, he'd made that much obvious when he was around the Lieutenant Colonel. There was also something akin to worry and heartache in Winry's voice as she tried to talk casually about Ed possibly dying. It was unspoken between all the soldiers, but they knew that Ed and the other officers and his friends were the ones who were really targeted by what was going on. Considering that most of them were kids, no matter how capable and experienced they were, all those who were under Ed's command would die to protect them as well as Ed and they didn't blame any of them for the four hundred men that died in that battle.

"Well, if that happens let me know so I can help you," he said casually. He knew she was trying to lighten the mood a bit and tried to think of something else to talk about, "So, how well do you know these tunnels?"

She shrugged, "I know them pretty well, all of us used to run around and use the tunnels to get away from the authorities and that."

They were coming up to the front door and they fell silent again as he held it open for her and they made their way inside. They walked over to the stairs and proceeded to ascend them as Grey asked, "How much do you about what's really going on?"

He opened the door that would lead them to the second floor and waited for her to pass through before doing so himself while she answered.

"I just know that its' Ed's dad that is supposedly the one in charge of those who are after all of us. He took over the position of Fuhrer, but I don't know much about everything else going on. It was rather difficult to keep up with everything else taking place outside of the battlefield."

Grey nodded as they walked down the hallway, "That's true. Most of us don't really know what's going on outside of Munich either. I bet the boss does but its' probably not good seeing as how he doesn't tell any of us anything."

She sighed, "Yeah, that's like him. He prefers to protect everyone from the gory truth because he's a stubborn idiot. I think its' better to know the truth of what's going on than being kept in the dark and wondering."

Grey chuckled, "I take it he keeps a lot of secrets from you?"

She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest with a huff, "Yes, all the time."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke lay there awake though not wanting to really move considering how comfortable and safe he felt. He would have been a little panicked and angry with himself but he found he was caring less and less about the consequences his upbringing was intent on telling him he would face. He loved Naruto and that was that, there was nothing he could do about it now. Instead he was focusing on what awaited them in less than thirty minutes from now. He was there during the last strategic meeting they had after the first team was sent out. The main objective was to get to the center and try to stay alive as they waited for everyone else.

That was a change that was made at the last minute and had surprised him when he heard the orders Ed was giving. Originally they were all supposed to continue on ahead to wait along the river to be less conspicuous. Considering what was discussed in the last meeting though he couldn't say whether they should have gone ahead with the original plan. Outside of Munich things were much different. He didn't know how different considering that they road in a caravan truck, but he recalled the brief summary Ed gave on how different.

The explanation was more detailed when Havoc had cut in to try and emphasize why the change in the plan had to be followed. It was mostly the officers that had argued about the change, there was something knowing among the soldiers as well as a sense of relief that they were told to wait. From what they knew of the tunnels however, waiting could get a lot of them killed. But staying here was not an option. The war had started nearly six years ago, he knew birthdays and how old everyone was due to the files he had gone over.

It was nearing seven years for how long the war had gone on and here they were almost being in the military for three years now. He and Naruto were only three months apart in age, he being older and nearing twenty-one. They were listed as parts of the military as soon as their names were on the list. It took nearly eight months to go through all the paperwork and processing before they were even sent to basic. Now none of that mattered, with things the way they are now the majority of them would just end up being killed, sent to the ghetto, or sent to the camps to fight for each day or just be killed there.

Nara had given him the files and news papers that spoke of what was going on saying that those who could think under pressure would need to know just how dangerous things would be once they left Munich. Naturally that meant that all officers were told as well as the few soldiers that were told of other matters. He finally opened his eyes when Naruto shifted and moved to sit up just as his blond did. _His blond, since when was he calling him-_

"Sleep well Sas'?"

Sasuke repressed a sigh and replied with, "Hn," which just made a still sleep hazed Naruto grin at him before he threw the shared blanket back and climbed out of the bed to stand and stretch. All the other thoughts that had paraded Sasuke's mind had left as he watched the muscles beneath sleep wrinkled clothes ripple as strong arms stretched above Naruto's head. Sasuke was caught staring as blue eyes turned back to meet his gaze awake and alert and cheerful like the flip of a coin that caught Sasuke off guard and reminded him that Naruto was a morning person and become alert in seconds.

Naruto smirked at him and then moved so that one knee rested on the bed so he could lean forward and steal a kiss from Sasuke who would have complained about morning breath if his breath wasn't stolen by the chaste kiss. Naruto pulled back with a chuckle as Sasuke unconsciously moved towards him. Naruto turned away from him as he stood up once more and Sasuke's eyes followed with a glare at the stirring longing and loss he felt and at the fact that Naruto was already teasing him this early in the morning.

Naruto walked towards the doors of the infirmary but Sasuke wasn't about to ask what he was doing so he settled with just watching him. Before Naruto could make it half way to the doors Winry and Havoc were walking through the doors. Winry offered a smile and a cheerful good morning and Sasuke wondered at how long the two had been awake. As the two made it closer towards his bed as Naruto continued out of the infirmary which made his glare turn into a scowl he turned his scowl on Winry who was chuckling at him as she sat on the bed next to his.

"Don't worry, he's just going to find some breakfast."

Sasuke huffed without replying to which Winry just laughed and then said, "Everything is in order, there's only enough time left for a shower and to get a quick breakfast. I was told not to bother suggesting a wheelchair for you . . ."

"I'm not helpless," Sasuke muttered darkly.

"Which is why I was told not to suggest it. So get up and the two of us will hover over your shoulder and make sure you don't get hurt even more while we take you to shower and then get some food. Roy and Naruto's group will be leaving soon so don't fuss and you will get to see him before they leave," Winry was sure to smirk following the last sentence.

Sasuke scoffed and threw the blanket back with more force than necessary as he moved to get to his feet. Winry and Havoc moved to stand within reaching distance as Sasuke forced himself to his feet on shaky legs. He hated that he was clad in nothing but boxers and a white hospital gown but too focused on trying to make sure he could get his legs to support his weight. He wobbled a little being stuck in bed with strict instructions that were met because he was constantly reminded that if he didn't rest he would just be a burden on everyone should he not let his body heal made it so that standing alone was wearing him out.

He blindly reached for something when his legs threatened to give out on him and was grateful when a strong and firm grip caught his elbow and held him steady. He looked to see that it was Winry who was helping to support him and was a little surprised by the strength she possessed, it seemed that choosing her to watch over him in the tunnels wasn't all that bad of an idea as she did have the strength to support his slightly heavier weight.

Winry was endlessly patient even though Sasuke was getting frustrated and angry with the sheer vulnerability that he had because of his still healing body. He swore that the next time he saw a chimera he was going to make it pay for putting him in such a weak position. She helped him while still allowing him to support most of his weight and move at his own pace as she worked with him in walking him out of the infirmary. He wondered at whether they had the time for this and his stubbornness warred with common sense as he was forced to realize that he truly was going to be a liability in the tunnels considering how hard he had to fight just to put on foot in front of the other. It started to get easier as they finally made their way outside of the infirmary and he had to say that he was grateful to Riza and Winry for the time they'd spent helping him use the muscles of his legs.

Luckily the showers were just across the hall so he didn't have to travel far and even though he would have felt better with Naruto helping him shower he just told himself it was best to get used to Winry's presence now as he was going to relying on her until he could do everything on his own. Unlike how he thought it would be she was entirely professional the entire time and it didn't take nearly as long as he thought. Once they walked out, Sasuke now wearing black pants, new boxers and thankfully a black t-shirt he could hear the group gathering up together in the lobby.

Havoc was no longer waiting for them and Winry had now let him walk on his own but stayed at his side in case her help was needed. Sasuke made his way to the end of the hallway not wanting to be within the group of only ten soldiers. Roy and Naruto were standing in front of them and Sasuke immediately noticed that everyone was armed and listening attentively as Roy went through the warnings and orders one last time.

"Everyone is to stick close and don't wander off alone. Keep alert the entire time as there really is no telling what all is down there. Remember that we are not to continue forward as originally discussed but to meet up with everyone at the center and try to keep each other alive until all officers have arrived. Follow all instructions given by your group leader and the escort," to this he motioned to Naruto who just grinned which made a few of the soldiers chuckle.

Naruto took over and it surprised Sasuke a little at the authority in his voice when he was used to the cheerful banter coming from the blond; "Recheck your weapons and make sure that everyone has as much ammo as necessary. Make sure that you're paired up with someone and that at least one of you have a first aid kit." He repeated his and Roy's orders in confident and fluent German that just reminded Sasuke once again what leaving Germany was going to mean for a lot of them. The majority of the soldiers had families, Germany was their home as well as the home of some of the officers, a place they had spent their entire lives and here they had no choice but to leave that behind.

Naruto stepped back as the soldiers once again made sure they had everything, he muttered something to Roy who just nodded and then Naruto made his way towards him as Roy set off towards the stairs. Havoc stepped up to the front of the group from somewhere off to the side most likely waiting to take command of the second half of the last team moving out only twenty minutes after the first half. Winry had discreetly stepped off to the side, far enough away to watch should he need her but far enough away to not hear what they said to one another.

Naruto smiled warmly at him and the open and honest smile along with the strong emotion blazing in his blue eyes made Sasuke's heart clench in his chest even as a completely calming warmth rose in him at the sight. He would give anything to always be able to see that smile on Naruto's face and that emotion in his eyes. He must have had the same look in his eyes because Naruto's smile only brightened before he grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him forward into an embrace. Sasuke was left stunned for a moment and would have tripped over his still clumsy and uncooperative feet had Naruto's strong arms not been holding him. After a moment he returned the embrace and closed his eyes as Naruto whispered in his ear, "See you soon teme, try not to get bitten by any chimera's for a whole twenty minutes okay?"

Sasuke huffed and tried to move away from Naruto's embrace only to have his arms tighten their hold around him and keep him in place. A kiss was pressed to his forehead which made him open his eyes and lock his own with blue eyes. One of Naruto's arms released him only to cup his cheek as if to hold in place, like his eyes intensely watching him were not doing that already before he kissed him on the lips, this kiss was so gentle and loving that Sasuke felt his knees go a little weak and his arms wrapped around Naruto's neck to try and hold himself upright.

Naruto ended the kiss, his lips a breath from Sasuke's before he whispered so softly that Sasuke strained to hear what he said, "I love you." Sasuke inhaled sharply, his mind went entirely blank and even though he felt like something had finally released in him from hearing those words he couldn't bring himself to say them back. He knew that Naruto would need to hear them one day, but there was something else, something dark that lingered in his mind telling him that the way Naruto had said them seemed more like a goodbye and that left him severely vulnerable.

He couldn't bring himself to utter the words back so he closed the distance and kiss Naruto in the same manner that he had kissed him and breathed out as they broke apart, "Hn, dobe."

Naruto smiled and let him go tucking a strand of hair behind his ear with a tender look before he turned away and said over his shoulder with a wave, "See you later teme."

Sasuke couldn't tell if his not being able to say the words had hurt the blond or not considering he'd turned his back to him. Winry moved silently back to his side and Sasuke was oblivious to her watchful gaze as he continued to watch Naruto but the blond never once looked at him again and before long they were heading out. Sasuke turned sharply at the sound of Ed's voice as he made his way over to them.

"Hey, you sure you're alright to move about without anything to help support you?"

Sasuke glared at him to which Ed just met his glare and waited for a reply as he came to stand a few feet away from him. Havoc was busy gathering everyone else together and making sure they had everything and Sasuke idly noticed that the little girl that was supposed to be paired with Ed was nowhere in sight. He flinched when he shirt was grabbed from behind and turned to see Alyssa staring up at him with a smile.

"He knows how you really feel," she said simply as though it were a simple fact. Sasuke felt relief wash over him at that to which her smile only broadened before she walked around him to stand at Ed's side and take his hand. Ed looked about ready to ask Sasuke something but Alyssa tugged on his hand and said, "He's stubborn, but he has the strength to stand on his own."

Ed sighed and ran a hand through his bangs before he looked at Winry, "Are you confident?"

Sasuke hated to be talked about as though he were not standing right there and darkened his glare at Ed who seemed to be unfazed. Alyssa released Ed's hand and Ed turned to talk to Winry as Alyssa pulled his attention away before he was able to catch anything they said.

"He's worried about everyone and you glares are nothing like Al's so they won't likely faze him at all."

_Was she psychic or something or was it that Naruto's confession had left him so damn vulnerable his emotions were truly that obvious? _He watched her closely but said nothing and as she remained silent he turned back to Winry and Ed.

" . . . Stop worrying, I know how to do my job. You just worry about doing your job. He's fine and he's only regaining more of his strength the more he moves about."

"I am doing my job, I'm just making sure of it."

"Well you heard Aly, usually you follow what she says blindly so leave me be and go get ready to leave yourself."

"Miss Winry that's not very nice," Alyssa commented. Winry sighed and smiled apologetically to Alyssa, "I'm sorry Aly. Could you please make sure Ed eats something while I make sure Sasuke gets some breakfast before our group leaves?"

Alyssa nodded instantly taking Winry's apology as though she knew the other girl meant nothing by it. Before Ed could comment Alyssa had hold of his hand and was tugging him along with her towards the basement where the food was mostly stored. Winry turned to Sasuke, "How about you walk around and stretch your legs a bit while I go find some food?"

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply before he put his hands in his pockets and headed for the stairs deciding that walking up and down the stairs on either end of the second floor would at least work the muscles in his legs enough where he might be able to better decide just how vulnerable he was. It was going to be a long, strenuous, vigorous, and dangerous journey getting through the tunnels from what he did know about what awaited them there as well as how long it would take to travel through them on foot.

Winry watched Ed and Alyssa sort through the food, every now and then something Ed did made Alyssa start giggling and it was endearing to see how well they got along. The funny thing about was that usually Ed complained about putting up with children and while she knew that Alyssa was far from a normal child it seemed as though the two of them brought out the best in one another. Ed could make her laugh and act like the carefree child she looked to be in appearance and Alyssa's laughs and giggles brought a smile that lit up Ed's face and brightened his eyes showing that his smiles and occasional laughter was genuine.

Ed tossed her a loaf of bread to which she caught with a laugh, "Thanks, have you two found anything else worth eating?"

Alyssa turned to her with a bright smile and nodded as she pointed to the back of the room where Ed was heading to grab something in one of the last small crates tucked away in the corner. After a moment he turned around and held in his hands some grits. Winry didn't care much for grits, it was like eating the soup in the rations to her, but it was also quick and most of the food was sent with the teams so that there would be food for everyone. A thought occurred to Winry as the three of them made their way out of the room, couldn't Ed and the others that knew magic just move everyone through the tunnels as quickly as they had traveled through them before?

Winry ended up falling behind as Alyssa gleefully pulled Ed down the hall behind her. Winry watched them with a smile and noticed another thing that was different between the two of them. It didn't seem to bother Ed that most of the time Alyssa was holding his hand when they were together, or sitting on his lap, or even when she hugged him when she hadn't seen him for a few hours. It was a different side of Ed to see him interact with the little girl, almost as though he saw her as his little sister and that put Winry's heart at ease. It looked like Ed was starting to heal from losing Al and Will.

* * *

Roy and Naruto were mostly silent as they made their way through the tunnels, Naruto leading them. They'd already made their way deeper underground and even though the other group was closing the distance it still didn't stop the nearly suffocating worry they felt. All those who were officers had to be aware of what lay ahead of them and that worry alone threatened to make them fearful, but not being at the side of the ones that in the short space of nearly two years was enough to steal the very breath from their veins. They had encountered two chimera's and thanks to Roy's quick thinking and his skill with alchemy and Naruto's quick reactions and seemingly endless amount of power and energy the chimera's were reduced to nothing more than useless heaps of ashes as Roy was sure to get rid of the remains before they could heal and threaten those traveling the tunnels behind him.

Naruto hated that he couldn't be at Sasuke's side, he'd seen how weakened and frail he was back at the library, it took all the strength he had to be walking around and standing on his own feet and he knew the raven haired man was stubborn and prideful which was why he was managing at all, but he couldn't hide how much of a struggle it was. Then that moment when he'd kissed him tenderly, his reaction made it that much harder to leave his side. He hoped that Sasuke knew that he was aware of how hard it was for him to express his emotions, the kiss had spoken enough for him to make sure Naruto understood that the feelings of love were mutual. He wasn't entirely clueless after all despite what many assumed.

They spoke only to give orders and to make sure that everyone was still alive and following shouting out to ensure everyone was present by making the soldiers count off. Roy glanced at Naruto and then ahead to the path before them, though they were split up it would be a while before Ed joined the group of that the entirety met up with one another. That and the other teams were hours ahead so it was unlikely they would catch up or meet them before reaching the meeting point. It was dangerous but the best choice so that the teams would face less obstacles and smaller groups meant that it was less likely there would be a lot of fatalities. The last team was to be experienced and skilled soldiers and Ed and Naruto were the key players in defending the last group and making certain that whatever threats Ed's father sent their way would not reach those ahead of them.

But that didn't settle or soothe his mind at all, he hated that Ed's only company was Alyssa, though he knew the little girl was more than a helpless child and could take care of herself it still left Ed at the most vulnerable. He would be the one in the most danger should his father go back on his word and without the superhuman abilities or magic it was going to take weeks in the tunnels to reach their destination. He didn't know enough about magic to try it and it was obvious that neither Naruto nor Winry leading the group behind them knew anything.

Roy and Naruto paused as they heard hurried footsteps moving towards them from behind and they heard the soldiers' guns raise in the dark as a tense and edgy air settled over everyone. As the footsteps got closer more joined them and Naruto glanced to Roy in the dim light of the flame he held in his hand to guide everyone to their position. Roy's eyes narrowed as he gazed ahead towards where the sound was coming from.

"It's us so don't shoot," Havoc's voice called out before he appeared in the light where he could be seen.

"Prove it," Roy replied even as Winry, Sasuke, and ten soldiers joined behind him. Roy remembered the brief explanation of the humunculus Envy and its' ability to change shape and mimic anyone and though he found it hard to see the humunculus mimicking so many people he still had to be cautious. Havoc scratched his head and titled his head, "Uh, well I know when the boss' birthday is."

Winry scoffed, "Lay off Roy, we need to get going."

"What about Ed, couldn't we just stay here and wait for him?"

Roy glanced at Naruto at the question, it seemed that though both were worried about their lovers Naruto still had piece of mind to worry over his best friend. Winry sighed, "We can't stay still and wait, we need to get going and try to put as much distance between us and Munich as possible. Ed is plenty capable of catching up to us when he gets down here, hell he'd probably beat us to the rendezvous point."

Naruto chuckled, "Ja, guess you're right." He smiled as Sasuke moved his way through the soldiers to stand next to Naruto and took his hand before tugging him back down the path to indicate that they should start moving. Naruto was silent as he led the way and idly noticed that Roy had moved back towards the back of the group. Winry and Havoc were somewhere in the middle judging from the sounds of their voices and Naruto noticed that Grey was talking to them as well.

* * *

"I hate these tunnels, they always smell fucking awful," was Ed's muttered complaint as he and Alyssa finally made their way into the deeper part of the tunnel.

Alyssa giggled as she hopped down from the ladder moments after Ed. She immediately took his hand as Ed led the way through the tunnels with confident ease even as the darkness around them seemed to become impenetrable. Alyssa paused as she felt a shift in energy, it was coming from a great distance but she felt it all the same. Ed paused as well only a step in front of her as he turned and looked down at her worry in his voice as he asked, "What is it?"

"There's a fight going on, but its' not our team, it feels much farther ahead."

"Can you tell how much farther ahead?"

She closed her eyes and cleared her mind of all else except locating that pulsing energy, when she first felt it, it was sharp and strong even though it was distance. But in a matter of seconds it was already diminishing quickly, she couldn't discern who it was coming from because it was too far away but she could tell where it was. The center, the point where everyone was supposed to meet. With that she felt a prickle of fear race down her spine, she worried for her mom and her brother and wished she could tell who's energy was there and sense what energy belonged to whom so that she could know their fates.

"It's in the Center . . . "

Her voice was quite and fear and worry was evident in her voice as Ed listened to her answer, he squeezed her hand in an effort of support and then shifted so that he was kneeling down in front of her. Though they could hardly see more than outlines she could feel his intense gaze on her, "Alyssa, I can't leave everyone hear to defend themselves against what my father will likely send our way."

She nodded as hot tears stung her eyes, "I know . . . but I . . . I can't leave you to fight them by your-"

"You can and you will, your mom and your brother are there and if it has you this worried and fearful then you should go and make sure they are alright."

"But-you're just as important-you're a brother to me too-"

"Go Alyssa, I can take care of myself at least while you make sure they are alright."

She shook her head violently and threw her arms around his neck as a sob broke past her lips, "I can't. Why can't we both just move everyone to the center as we go-"

"We wouldn't be much use that way, it takes a lot of energy to move that many people at one time."

As much as she wanted to know that nothing bad had fallen on her brother and her mom she couldn't bring herself to leave the side of the brother she was so close to. She'd always felt so close to Ed even before she met him and now that she knew what it felt like to be at his side and to be treated as a part of his family, his little sister she couldn't stomach the idea of walking away from him. They both knew that Hoenhiem was sure to send a threat to them, possibly a humunculus as there were already chimera's in the tunnels to begin with and Alyssa had seen herself how much that humunculus Wrath had effected Ed.

There was also that attack that Ed's father used on him, the one that everyone referred to as a pulse of light in Ed's chest. She was an empath and telepathic when it came to Ed. She was so aware of his presence, his mind that she could never not feel it when Ed felt a strong wave of emotion. It hardly ever bothered her and after a moment she could block it out, but pain was something that caused her concern and she always felt the steady pulse of pain in Ed all the time. He managed to hide it most of the time but that didn't mean it was there.

He could take care of himself, was strong and more practiced with alchemy and fighting than she was, but his magic was still average at best and magic was definitely something she knew well enough to make up the difference. She was also skilled in the art of healing with her mother a healing genius. She burrowed her nose in the crook of her neck and swallowed a sob as she said with conviction, "No."

Ed sighed and pulled her arms free to hold them in front of her, "Aly-"

"I'm not going. They can handle themselves and I'm not leaving your side. You're my brother and my best friend and I know how much pain you're always in and how much my help would be useful to you. You talked everyone else out of staying at your side because of the risks and because of the focus your father has on you as well as his hunters, but I'm different. I'm twenty-seven years old and I can take care of myself and so can they."

"I can take care of myself-"

"I'm not leaving," she turned her hands so that he let go of her wrists and then she grabbed his hand and tugged pulling him to his feet then she set off down the tunnels. "I could handle losing my mom or Riku, I've had so much time with them, but you and I both know that should either of us die the loss would be detrimental. Having a mental and emotional connection to someone since birth is something that has an effect on someone so strong that they don't even realize how strong it is until its' gone. But when it is lost then they also realize that they truly can't go on anymore. As much as you love Roy he is another connection you couldn't bare to lose. Blood related or not, you're family to me and I'm not going to lose you or leave you. It would be like you walking away from Al."

Ed inhaled sharply at that but said nothing, he couldn't believe he was just argued down by a woman stuck in a child's body. He thought for so long that only Al could argue him down and the mention of his little brother while in Alyssa's presence made the guilt seem less vicious, but still there all the same. He never realized that he had come to be just as attached and used to Alyssa's presence over the last few days she'd been glued to his side. And what she had to say was truthful to the point where he couldn't think of anything to say.

They moved swiftly, and after a moment decided on using a bit of magic to move even faster so that they could catch up to the rest of their team. It wasn't until they reached the group that had found one another that Ed decided on altering the plan a bit to which he received a knowing look and smirk from Alyssa as the fire conjured by Roy flickered a short distance ahead of them. Using magic made it a little difficult for the others' to notice their presence and when Ed and Alyssa were suddenly at Roy's side he jumped and hissed in frustration, "Fuck, don't sneak up on me like that."

Up ahead Winry's laughter sounded and then she glanced over her shoulder with a knowing smirk, "I told you they'd catch up quickly."

Everyone stopped and went silent as they heard echoing growls ahead of them and Ed and Alyssa split apart, Alyssa taking the rear and Ed moving forward to the front. They were at a three way intersection, but there still wasn't much room to fight. Ed strained his ears to try and figure out how many chimera's were around them. The growls grew louder and closer and he could feel the tension in everyone around and behind him and the growl trapped in Naruto's throat as he maneuvered Sasuke behind him as he moved to stand beside Ed.

The muscles in Ed's back straightened as he went tense and dread coursed through him as a single figure moved forward from the darkness of the tunnel stretched out ahead of him. He heard the growls and movement as the chimera's came to a stop and spread around everyone gathered in the small intersection of paths. A flare of orange and red lit up the area around them and Ed felt the blood drain from his face as he took in the pressence of the two standing within his sight.


	21. Chapter 19

_Well and this part is coming to a close, I'm learning that I have this sensational ability to over think things and make them even more complex than they have to be, sometimes its' annoying and sometimes its' down right frustrating. Forgive me for that because I wasn't kidding when I said that this story sprouted plot bunnies and it made this story stretch into something that will require a sequel, a second part. I'm not going to type up like fifty chapters and post them to one story and I unfortunately am a slave to the stories I write, they just sprout wings and fly and drag me through the air with a rope tied to my ankle. *heavy sigh* Hope you'll still enjoy this story and keep reading even if it does turn out really long._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist. Those belong to Kishimoto-sensei and Arakawa-sama.**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome._

**Additional Warning: Language, dark themes, violence.  
**

**

* * *

  
Chapter 19**__

Screams in his voice,  
Leaving you no choice  
But to echo his screams  
To forever hear the violence  
That will haunt your dreams  
Forever echoing in the silence  
Will never leave you

Naruto went rigid, all the adrenaline seeping out of him as he took in the reactions of both Ed and Sasuke to the entrance of the two blocking their path. Sasuke had gone still but there was such intense hatred coming off him as he glared at the taller, paler man to their right. Ed, on the other hand had a horrified look on his face and he'd heard Winry sharp intake of breath behind him at the sight of the pale, short, ten year old with cold, hard, bronze eyes and blond hair that seemed to be on the edge between blond and brown.

He looked when Roy and Alyssa made their way forward carefully, both of them watching the chimera and the two ahead of them warily as they made their way towards the front of the group. Naruto was surprised when Roy stopped beside Sasuke instead of standing next to Ed, but Alyssa took her place at Ed's side and Winry surprised him by moving to his side as well. Naruto moved back to stand on Sasuke's other side taking his hand and squeezing which seemed to make him relax just a fraction. But the motion didn't go unnoticed by the two watching them and even though the chimera's had remained still they seemed ready to pounce from all the movement.

The tense silence was broken as the pale man spoke in what Naruto could only define as a slithery voice. "It would seem that the most treasured prizes are right where we need them."

"It would seem that father was right in his estimates of how far they would reach," came the boys' voice, it was calm and young but the lack of emotion or warmth ruined the innocence his young appearance belied. Winry hissed angrily at the sound of the boys' voice. He remembered who this boy was from the encounter before, but he didn't dare think to refer to him as that in his mind. Before he couldn't make the connection and with the fighting it was hard to take in his features . . . but now the resemblance was so bland and obvious that it made his stomach churn with anger and sorrow for Ed. How could his father do that, how could he tarnish his son's memory by creating an abomination that wore his face and his skin and mimicked his voice coldly?

Naruto tensed and his free hand tensed as the boy spoke in a endearing, warm voice, saying one word that caused the hatred and anger to flicker in Ed's eyes. "Brother."

Alyssa squeezed Ed's hand and it brought the anger and hatred back and a growl rumbled in his throat, "Don't bullshit me Wrath, you've no right to call me that."

The face of Al crumpled into one of hurt, but it didn't reach the boys eyes even as his voice sounded genuinely hurt, "But brother, how can you say that to your own little brother?"

"Because Al's dead and you're not him," Winry replied heatedly.

The boy looked to her and something flickered in his eyes before a hateful glint lit in his eyes and a feral look crossed his face that seemed out of place on the boys' expression. Winry took a half step back and looked sharply at Ed as he spoke angrily, "Don't look at her like that humunculus, you wanna pick a fight then its' me you're going to fight."

The paler man laughed at that and Naruto wasn't oblivious to the slight shiver that passed through Sasuke at the sound of the growth anger and hatred in the heated glares directed towards the man. "We didn't come here to fight with you _Edward_." Roy growled and stepped closer to Ed as the man spoke Ed's name with a roll of his tongue that made even Naruto's skin crawl.

"We were ordered not to harm any of the targets, but . . . everyone else . . . "

The man trailed off and then everything happened so fast that it was pure instinct that Naruto managed to pull Sasuke with him out of the way and grab at Winry in front of him to avoid the attacks of the chimera's. Alchemy, magic, and bullets rang through the tunnels and the place they were at and Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand to shove Winry out of the way as a chimera launched itself at her. He was tackled by the monstrosity and rolled with it down the tunnel and into darkness. But the putrid smell of its' breath and the blood lust he could feel from the beast heightened his own instincts and his eyes flared red and enabled him to see in the penetrating darkness.

He shoved the beast off him and rolled away then jumped to his feet just in time for the beast to rise to its' own. He braced himself when it lunged, its' massive mouth opened wide and aiming for his throat, but Naruto was quick on his feet and moved aside to grab hold of the beasts fur and throw it with all his strength into the wall. He was the next to lunge and he kicked it swiftly in the ribs once it hit the ground and then jumped back when he felt the familiar crackle of alchemy in the air in just enough time to escape the white hot flames that reduced the chimera to ashes before him.

He looked over his shoulder to see Roy turn back towards the fight ahead of him and smirked. He made his way back searching for Winry and Sasuke and felt relieved as he noticed that both of them had backed off and that while Sasuke wasn't in the middle of the fight roaring around them he was casting flames at the chimera's that came near them. The soldiers were reigning bullets at the chimera's and driving them towards the flames Roy and Sasuke were casting and it didn't seem as though anyone was seriously wounded.

Naruto leapt forward and kicked a chimera from the air as it tried to launch itself at Roy's blind spot sending it crashing into a nearby wall. Roy glanced at him with a thankful nod before he cast the beast into unforgiving flames. Naruto looked around to see Ed locked in a fight with Wrath and Alyssa casting magic at the other man. He was about to move to help the little girl when everything froze around him as a scream ripped through the air. He turned as if in slow motion as Winry fell to her knees clutching her side in pain and all the blood ran cold in his veins as he noticed that Sasuke wasn't at her side any longer. He saw Havoc and Alyssa racing down the dark tunnel out of the corner of his mind and Grey move to Winry's side. Naruto glanced around to try and locate Sasuke but as he looked he noticed that now he was the only one in the area, how could he have zoned out to a point where he hadn't even seen Roy, Sasuke, and Ed suddenly disappear along with the two guys that had stopped their progression?

Naruto felt his heart leap in his throat and his insides twist painfully in his gut as two painful cries sounded from the two tunnels where the ones he was looking for were most likely. But as he made to race towards them he was thwarted by a pack of five chimera's blocking his path. He backed up a step and glanced over his shoulder to see the soldiers were being forced in the center as the chimera's moved around them pinning them in the center of the small space. Grey had managed to move Winry closer to the center in an attempt to protect her from further harm.

Naruto growled angrily, his lover, his best, and Roy were fighting along with that little girl and Havoc where he couldn't be sure of their well being. The screams he recognized and it made him sick to his stomach and torn between who he wanted to run to. But with Winry injured and the soldiers running out of energy from the travel through these dark tunnels he didn't even have the choice to make to leave. He couldn't leave them helpless anymore than he could stand to know whether or not his lover or his best friend were alright.

Another agonized cry echoed to him from the tunnel on the right and he felt rage course through him and let out an anguished growl. The chimera's around him growled in response but they remained still. Naruto shifted moving into a kneeling position and digging his elongated nails into the ground as his teeth sharpened and angry energy coursed through his veins. The soldiers inched away from him slightly at the violent energy but Naruto paid them no attention.

Naruto leapt forward and all the chimera's focused in on him because of his feral energy. Naruto was only seeing red, he was intent on getting to those he cared for and protecting those here and wasn't going to let the chimera's stop him from doing that. In a gruesome display of merciless power he all but ripped apart each and every chimera with speed and power and the blood nor the dying howls of pain made him pause.

Winry watched Naruto tear into the beasts one by one and coat the walls and floor in blood through pain lidded eyes. She was still holding her side focusing her energy on the wounded area, but as she was doing was slowing the bleeding. She couldn't do much to heal a wound by a chimera anymore than she could heal herself. She was already feeling cold which meant she was losing way too much blood and the wound was too big for her to apply pressure too by herself to stop or slow the bleeding. Even with her magic she still hadn't been able to slow the bleeding or stop it so it made a difference.

She looked up with a painful hiss when two warm hand pressed against her side to see Grey watching her, his face pale with fear and his eyes sharp with concern. Winry could see the determination and devotion in his green eyes but she couldn't place it and his red hair and pale skin was covered in dust, grime, and dried blood. Concern welled up in her and she asked through he quickened, sharp, pain laced breath, "You're not hurt?"

He smiled at her and shook his head, "I'm fine, I'm more concerned about you Miss Halline."

She nodded slightly and looked away at the sound of Houton's voice behind her, "Is there anything we can do for you?"

Winry inhaled sharply as a sharp and white hot pain laced up her right, injured side as she shifted so that she was sitting more comfortably on the ground. Grey shifted so that he was positioned close enough for her to lean back against him should she need it as she let out a breath in a hiss, "Not much, but it would be helpful to have some bandages and anti-septic to try and clean the wound and tend to it as best as possible." She glanced around to see that Naruto was gone, "Where's Naruto?"

"He went off after that little girl."

Winry gave a slight nod and made to grab the bandages and antiseptics only to have Houton kneel down on her right side and set them on the ground. He looked at her, "It would be best to let someone else tend to it."

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"I can't stitch it or anything but it shouldn't be too difficult."

Winry sighed and winced as her right side protested the action, "Someone should check on the others, make sure that none of you have any serious injuries and tend to all the wounds. If its' serious then send them to me-"

"You're hardly in any shape to act as a doctor-"

Winry glared at Grey, "Someone has to do it and I'm supposed to be the healer of the group. Only Alyssa would be able to do it. But she's fighting right now so that's out of the question."

The soldiers looked reluctant to follow her orders but Grey glared up at them and said in a sharp tone, "Do as she says, just because she isn't in uniform doesn't mean she isn't an officer."

Winry smiled at that and watched the soldiers do as she said. Out of the eighteen not at her side it seemed that only two of them suffered any serious injuries. Unfortunately there was also nothing she could do for them and they were unconscious to begin with. They were going to bleed to death and she ordered to have someone give them morphine so that they could at least die in peace. The others suffered minor injuries, a few grazes that needed to be stitched up but she could at least manage that even while injured herself. Houton was careful about cleaning and bandaging her wound and with the help of both him and Grey she managed to move to prop herself up against a wall. Grey stuck by her side as Houton made to check over everyone.

She leaned against him as she kept her hand pressed to her side to try and contain the bleeding. She was freezing and her skin felt clammy, when she looked at her hands she noticed that they were discolored and rhasped out, "Saline," before her eyes closed and her body went rigid.

Grey tensed beside her and called out to Houton for the drug he'd barely heard Winry ask for before she fell silent and still beside him. He only moved so that he knelt before her and struggled to hold her up against the wall to prevent her from hurting herself more as her body started to shake. He looked up as Houton raced to his side with a needle in hand and the small clear liquid he'd asked for.

Alyssa rushed down the tunnel trying to get to Winry's side, she'd felt her energy ebbing and the shock set in that forced her to pull away from the fight. She knew that she was considered as much a sister to Ed as she was and losing her was not something she could let happen. Ed would blame himself, as he usually did when someone he cared for or just someone in general died because of something that happened or the danger being around him and knowing him usually brought on.

She ran through the soldiers and slid to her knees next to Winry and caused Houton and Grey who were trying to figure out what to do start in surprise. Grey handed Alyssa the needle and she glanced to see the bottle of saline in his hand. She flicked the needle and pushed out the excess drug before she sunk it into Winry's heart and inserted the medicine and then tossed the needle over her shoulder. She pressed both palms to Winry's skin, one on the wound on her right side and the other over her heart.

She instructed Grey to lay her flat on the ground and then told both of them to stand back. Energy pulsed through her and because she was an empath and had tuned herself to the emotions, thoughts, and energy of those that were close to Ed and close to those close to him as well she used her energy to call to Winry's and try to pull her out of the shock she was in. She had to concentrate to heal the wound and she felt the poison of a chimera's bite send scorching heat up her hands and through her arms until her entire body felt like it was on fire but she continued.

She pulled back once the wound healed completely and the color immediately returned to Winry's pale skin as she took in a deep breath and her rigid body relaxed as she regained consciousness. Alyssa stood up on shaky legs, her skin pale and clammy and she fought to focus as the posion coursed through her, the stone's tainted energy threatened to overcome her weakened state but she forced it to focus into one point and started to shove at it with her own energy until nausea set in and she stumbled off to the side and bent double as she retched violently. Blood and bile and a vicious, burning, scathing, green liquid seared up her throat burning to the point she was sure she would have blisters from her stomach to her mouth.

Winry was at her side in a flash her warm hand touching Alyssa's shaking form on the shoulder in an effort to comfort her as her body shook with the force of her retching and the energy it took to heave. After a while Alyssa finally took in shaky, gasping breath and fell back to sit on the ground fully. Winry's warm hand felt good against her cold skin as she touched her hand to her forehead.

"Aly? Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine in a bit," she managed to rasp out tiredly. She was beyond exhausted, it had taken everything she had to heal that wound that nearly took Winry's life and it nearly claimed her own life to force the energy out of herself from pulling the poison and tainted stones' effect out of Winry. She let Winry pull her to her feet and situate her away from the putrid smell of her sickness and then wrapped a scratchy blanket around her as she settled at her side, "Thank you, but you shouldn't have risked your own life like that."

"Nonsense, you're just as important to Ed as I am," Alyssa said weakly as her eyes drifted closed and she leaned against Winry idly noticed a warm arm wrapping around her and holding her close and protectively.

Winry let out a heavy sigh and looked up at Grey who asked, "Is she going to be alright?"

"I think so, she just seems completely drained and exhausted. I'm more concerned about the guys fighting right now and what we'll do if more chimera's show up."

* * *

Sasuke grunted as he forced himself to his feet and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a kick aimed at him. His wound was already ripped open again and if his breathlessness was anything to go by he was still too weakened and exhausted by his inactivity to put up much of a fight. But he was stubborn and he refused to let the bastard get the better or him or defeat him. His ribs already throbbed from the kick that had sent him flying into the wall and there was a slight stinging sensation on his face and his arms and legs from trying to avoid kunai's and falling debris. Naruto had saved him from being run through with a sword and was now trying to get Orochimaru to focus on him, but the older and paler man seemed to move to fast for even the fox-like fighter to do much damage to.

They clashed and hisses and growls passed between them before blows were exchanged, blocked, or dodged. Sasuke leaned back against the wall and forced himself to stand fully just as Naruto drove Orochimaru away with a feral snarl and clawed hands reaching out for his throat. Havoc's gun sent bullets ricocheting along the walls but he'd only managed to graze the snake of a man on the arm and the retribution was the stab wound that rendered his left arm useless at his side.

Sasuke ducked as a kunai was thrown at him and leapt away from the wall as more came towards him. He managed to dodge them and lunge to the floor to avoid a fireball built with black flames just in time. His lunge jarred his injuries and he let out a hiss as he pushed himself to his feet and dark eyes saught out the opponent. His attention focused on blond hair as it sped past him and collided with the wall and without thinking he moved to Naruto's side as he slid to the floor. There was a deep gash on his forehead and blood was on the wall he'd collided in as blood also trickled from his mouth. Naruto brought a bloodied hand up to wipe the blood from his mouth only smearing it and alerting Sasuke to the thickness of it that meant it was from an internal injury instead of just a slip lip or something.

Naruto growled angrily before he leapt to his feet and lunged and Sasuke cursed under his breath at the sheer uselessness he felt, Orochimaru had been standing only feet away when Naruto had jumped to his feet and he hadn't even felt him. He was in no condition to fight and it was through illusions using magic that the snake had stolen from his own clan that he had even been pulled into this fight. As much as he loathed the man he knew he was in no condition to fight and had tried to stay back from him and focus on protecting those he could.

The snake was able to even slow down time and that was what had originally forced his Sharingan to activate in an instinctual act to protect himself. He didn't know nor care when the snake had acquired such powerful magic and he was definitely stronger than the last time he'd encountered him, all he knew was that he'd stolen more than he originally thought from his clan and that he was endangering Naruto's life and that was not something he tolerated. One did not mess with what was that of an Uchiha's. His anger flared and it provided the energy and drive he needed to activate his blood trait and force his body to do as his mind commanded.

He knew that in his state he had little more than twenty minutes to wrap up this fight, but he was determined to do. He smirked when Orochimaru stopped suddenly which allowed Naruto to punch him in the face and send him flying across the air and into the disgusting water from the sewers. The man came up hissing and spitting and Sasuke moved swiftly to grab him just before he could haul himself up and threw him over his shoulder.

Naruto took his chance and leapt to hit him only to receive a swift kick to the stomach that sent him rolling across the ground just before Orochimaru turned and landed on his feet. He smiled wickedly at Sasuke, but the raven youth paid no attention to the gleam in his eyes or his smile as he lunged angrily. Fire crackled in the air and heated the area as Sasuke brought his hands together in a resounding clap and pressed them to the ground. The fire in the air lit and then zeroed in on Orochimaru who let out a painful and furious cry before the flames turned black around him and then spread across the floor. Sasuke called forth all the energy he could muster and the area around him was frozen in a purple hue of energy that paused the flames before they could spread close to himself, Naruto or Havoc. As they were outside of the barrier he cast he called to them over his shoulder, "Get out of here!"

"Hell no!"

"Now, I can't hold this up much longer," Sasuke bit back at Naruto's argument.

Havoc staggered and moved towards the tunnels mouth that led towards everyone else. Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Goddamn it Naruto! Get out of here."

"Fuck that, I'm staying."

Those flames were not something he could stop, they wouldn't do much harm to him with the Sharingan at his disposal. Orochimaru was fighting against him and he could feel the push of his energy against his own that was weakening from the exhaustion all the fighting had brought him as well as how much energy it took to use the Sharingan. On top of that controlling time even at his best was draining. It would cost him the last of his strength if he was forced to try and snuff out the black flames to prevent Naruto from getting burned by them. Those black flames were different, a dark magic that was usually only known by his clan and burned the soul rather than the body.

"You'll get us both killed if you stay baka," Sasuke growled as he was forced a step back by the force of the snake's energy shoving against his angrily. Naruto hesitated and then he growled back angrily, "You'll die if you fight him alone."

"The Sharingan protects me from those flames, but I can't stop them from getting to you and live at the same time. Get the fuck out of here."

"Sasuke . . . "

"Now. Go."

Naruto hesitated again and Sasuke returned his focus to Orochimaru as he was forced another step back. Naruto inhaled deeply and finally, reluctantly backed away towards the tunnel Havoc had left through. He didn't turn around and run until Sasuke could no longer make out his form. Sasuke shoved back with all he had, this time throwing in something he'd learned from the snake himself, a magic that could cast one in stone. The only thing that could prevent such powerful magic was the alchemists' stone, the Philosophers' stone and Sasuke forced the image of casting the snake in stone and his energy through him and towards the man in hopes that not even a fraction of the stone was embedded in him.

The barrier that held the flames at bay shifted and disappeared but before Orochimaru could move he was held firm as a red glint of light circled the ground beneath him and held him in place. Yellow, slitted eyes looked down and he hissed in rage as his eyes locked with Sasuke's whirling crimson ones. Slowly, from his feet his body was covered in thick rock that would have prevented him from moving even without the circle in place. Orochimaru let out a long, deadly, angry hiss as his eyes narrowed dangerously at Sasuke.

"This isn't the end boy."

Sasuke smirked tiredly as he kept his focus and refused to respond to the threat. He was so intent with what he was doing that he ignored the swell of energy as a blue fireball formed in Orochimaru's frozen hand that was released as his upped body was cast in stone. It was slowed by the energy cackling and whipping around them but it hit its' mark just as the remainder of Orochimaru was cast in stone. Sasuke let out a painful grunt as the fireball hit him directly in his chest and agony seared through him so intense he bit down on his lip to stifle his own scream of anguished pain. He was thrown into the wall right beside the tunnels' pathway from the force of the energy. And he felt the curse mark on his neck flare and ensnare his senses so that when he hit the floor he was reduced to a twitching mass of pain.

His breath left him in torrent gasps as he forced himself to his feet and swept his hand shakingly over his chest with energy focused there so he could brush the flames licking at his skin like knives. The curse mark had spread to leave tattoo marks along his shoulder and his right arm stopping just before his elbow. It also spread across his chest to stop just above his naval stretching along his side and his back. The mark on his skin branding him kept sending sharp, piercing pain that laced along the muscles and his insides like white hot flames. He forced himself shakingly to his feet and stumbled so that he was bracing himself against the wall as he forced himself to move towards the others. He wanted to throw his own fireball at the stone form of Orochimaru but he barely had the energy to see straight.

His vision swam and his head spun as the crimson faded from his eyes and he stumbled along the path slowly. He swore under his breath as his feet dragged and he tipped haphazardly forward only to be caught in warm, strong, and steady arms. He barely took in the citrus scent of Naruto before he was lost to the oblivion of unconsciousness.

* * *

Ed had heard the desperate whispers of Alyssa in his mind pleading for Winry's life and it had earned him a swift kick in the side for his hesitation. Wrath was ruthless, lunging, clawing, yelling angrily, punching, kicking, and he never let up. Ed was forced to block, to dodge but could never find a way to counter. He'd let out a cry when Roy had caused flames to leap at the humunculus wearing his brothers' face. But Roy's eyes hardened and his expression was wiped clean as he refused to let up. He was just as ruthless and merciless as he cast flames towards the humunculus. Ed recalled the request he made and felt pride well up in his chest, Roy was fighting and not letting up because of him. Ed couldn't bring himself to kill this humunculus that wore his brothers' face.

He couldn't and right now the only reason he wasn't a liability was because no matter how much Roy cast deadly flames his way Wrath was still intent on attacking Ed. Ed had forced him to relay his attention to him once he'd seen the loathing and hateful look Wrath had cast at Winry upon noticing her presence. He wouldn't let him turn his attention to her, no matter what. Ed dodged and danced back as a parry of punches and kicks were aimed at him. If it wasn't for all the sparring he never would have been able to stomach the idea of swinging at this mimic of his brother.

But no matter what he told himself when he was face to face with this humunculus he could harbor no amount of hatred or the strength to bring about his death or cause him serious harm. Ed managed to land a kick to Wrath's side only to have his foot caught followed by being thrown through the air to slid and roll across the ground. Ed leapt to his feet just in time to block another kick and was forced back a step from the force of the blow. He swung back and forced Wrath into a corner only to have him lung at him and wrap his hands around his throat as he was tackled to the ground. They rolled and Ed found himself pinned to the ground with Wrath sitting on top of him. Ed twisted even as his hands came up to clamp onto the hands around his throat. He tried to pry them off, to twist and buck Wraths' weight off him but he didn't budge despite his size and his grip only tightened.

Roy ran up and kicked Wrath in the chest with sheer brute force before he snapped and cast the humunculus in a raging cage of blue flames fueled by his own anger and determination to protect Ed. Ed forced himself into a sitting position as he gasped for air and pressed his flesh hand to his bruising and scratched throat, Wrath had dug his nails into his skin to hold himself there and when he was suddenly been kicked away he drew long, jagged scratches along the skin of Ed's neck as though he wanted to claw out his throat even as he was kicked away.

Suddenly shocking horror clouded his mind and made the pain from fighting pale in comparison to the way his chest tightened, his breath seared through him and his heart pounded in his chest with unbridled fear. The sound of Wrath's pain filled cries was too similar to the sound of Al's voice that Ed could do nothing but remain frozen as it ripped through the air and made it feel as though ice danced along his skin.

The screams sounded so much like Al's voice, pure pain and agony as Roy kept him locked in his flame created cage and Ed covered his ears with his hands as he shook with the force to keep himself from moving, from stopping Roy. A desperated scream tore and remained in his throat, a scream of stop forced him to bite his lip hard and draw blood. The screaming continued until Ed was shaking with the horror of that sound, he couldn't stand this, he couldn't bear to hear Al's voice screaming with such agony and when the screams turned to desperate cries of brother he rose to his feet and looked at Roy who was watching the burning humunculus with a distant and calculated expression and such detachment in his dark eyes made bitter guilt twist his stomach even more.

He could see that Roy had burned many to a crisp using his alchemy, had burned people alive and the screams distracted him again, more cries of brother, some were jumbled desperate screams of his name and he fell to his knees again, shaking. He couldn't, he just . . . he shook his head furiously as his hands clawed in his hair trying to force the sound out, to stop this from becoming a nightmare, stop it from being real. Finally the screams stopped but Ed didn't look up, he couldn't. He'd gone against everything he believed in, everything he knew to keep himself from stopping Roy and it was only the undeniable fact that this copy wasn't Al and that he did love Roy and had asked him to do this that stopped him from loathing the man.

He finally looked up when a warm hand was placed on his shoulder and he cringed away from the touch, too shaken and too horrified to stop his body's reaction. Roy pulled his hand back with a guilty expression on his face, one of hurt and pain and Ed shook with each ragged breath but locked eyes with Roy to stop himself from looking to the mess on the floor that was still twitching. He forced in a deep breath that made him feel sick and go pale and tried to speak with a steady voice that only came out cracked and terribly shaken and made him cringe from the broken sound of it, "Finish it."

Roy's lips thinned into a thin line and he shook his head as he said steadily, "You shouldn't be here for this Ed."

Ed said nothing to that, he really shouldn't be here for this, shouldn't have been here at all and he finally looked up to see the burns healing. He didn't know how long the screams had gone on for but it still smelt of burning flesh and smoke around him and Roy pulled him to his feet by grabbing his elbow. "How long was-how long has he been screaming," Ed croaked out.

"Only a few seconds, I don't want to do this with you here, it's too painful, too close to home for you, go back to everyone else."

Ed stumbled forward feeling like his entire body weighed a tone and the sickening feeling growing in his stomach to a point where he almost bent over from the strength of it. Roy pushed him forward gently towards the tunnel where everyone else was gathered. A snap sounded through the air and an anguished yell rent the air as Wrath was forced back and away from Ed. Ed was already half way down the tunnel when he froze.

"Brother, how can you be so selfish all the time?"

Ed turned and his eyes locked with bronze ones as Wrath continued in that same sweet and warm voice Ed remembered, "You always did things to upset and stress out mum and now you turn your back on your little brother. You let us die, all of us. You even caused the death of our older brother and he was stronger than you."

Ed's mouth opened in an attempt to shout, to tell Wrath to shut up, but he just stood there and he knew that Roy wasn't casting the humunculus in flames because Ed was still within ear shot to hear his screams and what he had heard would tear him apart for a long time to come. He shook his head instead and turned around, he had to get away and let Roy finish Wrath off. But he paused again as Wrath spoke once more, "You always used to turn your back on Winry and make her cry, you could never say the right things to her."

Ed whipped around, shock evident on his face, _How, how did a humunculus created here know about the life he had on the other side of the gate? How was that possible . . . He couldn't be from . . . that's impossible Al lived in that world . . . He lived and he was happy and married to that girl and living in Xing and . . . _

"You turned your back on her all the time, left her in the dark, it was surprising she even took you back. You finally listened when I told you to take her with you if you wanted to keep traveling all the time. But you let her die too brother, how could you be so selfish and not just stay home and be safe?"

Ed was shaking with the emotion he felt, he tried not to think of his life before, of what he'd done, and what he hadn't done, of the lives lost there and how much it hurt in this world to see the faces of those that had died. He did this humunculus know about his life before Germany, how did he know the secrets locked away so tight that no one knew them anymore. Jaraiya and Tsunade had never known the truth of the suffering he endured of the true depth of his rage towards his father for causing it, towards himself for the mistakes he made before. Not even Alyssa knew of what Wrath spoke of, he had blocked them so heavily that she only knew of the fights as a State Alchemist, the restoration of Al's body, the attempt to bring back their mother and what it cost them, she didn't know of anything that took place between that and the battle that pushed him into this world.

Alyssa's soft voice spoke in his mind, calming, and strong despite the softness to it. _Turn away Ed, he speaks of things your father told him, of things they imagine. Al would never blame you for anything least of all the deaths of those both of you held dear. Al was never like that and he would be angry with you for allowing yourself to fall for this poor copy of him and listen to his hateful words. Turn away and let Roy end this so that Al can finally rest in peace._

Ed turned halfway and took a few steps but hesitated, _How did he know, how does the old man know, why does anyone know what happened?_

Alyssa spoke to him once more, _Stop it Eddie and come here, come to us and get away from listening to him, you have to get away before you end up getting Roy killed._

Ed looked up when he heard Naruto call out to him, "Ed, hey man." Naruto stopped and threw an arm around his shoulder and he forced Ed to move to where everyone else was. "Alyssa and Winry are wantin' to talk to you."

Ed didn't nod, he couldn't. He already felt drained from the emotional torment of hearing Wrath screaming in Al's voice and then those dark memories being pulled up to the forefront left him feeling numb and disoriented. He shrugged Naruto's arm off him as the bile finally rose in his throat and ran back to the area and past everyone so that he was off to the side as threw up.

* * *

Being ambushed by chimera's and two humunculus at the same time had ensured that their forces were cut down. They had reached the center already along with the group led by Shikamaru. Most had used magic to speed up the process so those that did were left to drained to fight. That had ended up costing them lives when they were ambushed. Though Tsunade knew they had the advantage of having a large enough area to take a defensive position it was still a brutal blow. More than half of the soldiers were killed and three of the six leaders among the groups were injured. Thanks to the chimera's they'd lost plenty of soldiers and the officers that were injured were left in bad shape.

Riku and Riza were doing their best to bandage and heal wounds along side Tsunade but they couldn't do much for the wounds other than clean them and bandage them. Riku was at an advantage considering he knew how to function without his sight and Neji had to help because of his own Byakugan when it came to traveling through the tunnels. Neji was getting close to falling asleep from using the ability for hours on end and it wasn't until Kiba and Riku told him to take a moment of rest that he'd settled down against the wall and fallen asleep.

Out of the soldiers that had survived they were trying to make sure of their injuries and trying to help as much as they could. If it wasn't for the magic being used to get the first three teams together, even though many lives were lost and a lot were injured, it would have been nothing but a slaughter without the numbers they had. It would be a while before the last team reached them if the spike and fall of the energy just hours ago was any indication. Tsunade saw to the last of the wounds and was about to try and catch some sleep herself when everyone suddenly straightened around her and she could make out the distant sound of footsteps. It sounded human and as though it were more than one person.

Neji was on his feet and staring down the path that led back towards Munich, Kiba had moved to stand beside him and both of them were tense. Tsunade looked in their direction and she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Gaara had even gotten to his feet. The area they were in was dimly lit by high placed torches the soldiers had brought together but the thick air was fighting to snuff them out so visibility was limited.

Neji suddenly let out a sigh and sat back down just as the newcomers came into the light. Tsunade recognized the young woman with dark hair at once, a Hyuga. The young woman behind her was a blond haired young woman that nodded to her before she turned her attention to Gaara. Gaara walked towards her but kept his distance. If it wasn't for the Byakugan still active in the eyes of the dark haired young woman Tsunade would have believed their appearance a trick or trap of some kind.

She ran a hand through her hair and cleared her throat, "And just who are you two and why are you here?"

The blond haired woman with the odd hairstyle spoke, "I'm Temari Subaku and this is Hinata Hyuga. We were among the forces on the battlefield. We escaped and were making our way here to try and warn everyone of the dangers here and the changes in the German government."

Kiba had moved to stand beside Hinata who immediately hugged him and kiss him on the cheek which caused him to blush and stutter to say hello to her. Tsunade heard Neji scoff behind her and just shook her head at the display before turning her attention back to Temari, "What is it that you know of what is going on?"

Temari let out a sigh, "The military is starting to weed out those they don't see as authentic Germans, it was bad before with the laws and families being sent to the camps and ghettos, but it's getting worse. I could have passed and all, but I wasn't going to leave Hinata to try and get to everyone alone and it would have been a matter of time before they figured out that I am not German."

Tsunade motioned for the two young women to sit down, she wanted to look at their injuries. Both of them nodded silently and managed to sit on the ground letting out relieved sighs as they did so. Kiba and Gaara got them blankets and took seats next to them on the ground as Tsunade knelt before Hinata. It didn't look like either of them had any serious injuries, but both were exhausted and covered in bruises, cuts, and scrapes. As she cleaned their injuries and bandaged them she asked, "Was it just the two of you alone?"

Temari closed her eyes and looked away, "No. There were at least six of us, but the others didn't make it. There's another one of our group that headed on ahead of us but I don't know where he got to or if he managed to reach his destination or not."

"Those beasts proved to be more dangerous than we thought. Wounds from them couldn't be healed," Hinata added quietly. Tsunade nodded, "I'm aware of that. It takes advanced healing to heal such wounds and then the healers life is in danger due to the poison and the power of the stone that we've found are embedded in most of the chimera's."

Temari grimaced, "Yeah, we figured that out right off the bat. Is it true that Edward Elric is within your group?"

Tsunade smirked, "Yes. He's with the last team we had enter these tunnels. It will be a while before he arrives."

"Lady Tsunade, is Naruto alright?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, he's fine. He is with Ed and those two so I'm sure they are just fine."

"Those two?" Tsunade sighed as she looked to Temari once more, "Mustang and Uchiha."

Hinata and Temari smiled at each other then Hinata asked, "It seems as though you don't like them much."

Tsunade finished up tending to Hinata's wounds and then started on Temari's, she remained silent for a while before she replied; "I'm still getting used to those two. Ed is much like a son to me and I worry about both him and my grandson. I wouldn't say I dislike them but I wouldn't say I like them either."

"Oh, I didn't even know that it was like that."

Tsunade chuckled, "Yes, it is definitely like that."

"About time too, I thought they'd take forever to get together with all four of them being stubborn and Mustang and Sasuke being bastards and all," Kiba said to which Hinata elbowed him.

Tsunade couldn't help but laugh at that, it seemed that Kiba had finally found his match in the soft spoken young woman. Though she still didn't think either Mustang or Sasuke were good for Ed and Naruto she knew she could say nothing to dissuade them, she'd learned that with Naruto. As for Ed, he never listened to anyone and the only person that could get away with reprimanding him was Winry.

Silence fell between them before Temari broke the silence once more, "Is it true that the Daizens are coming to power once more or is that just some rumor?"

"I'm sure you've seen the majority of the officers here fight. Your brother is a powerful Daizen as well. But that doesn't mean we are invincible."

"Where is Jaraiya-sama?"

Tsunade tensed and quickly finished up tending to Temari's wounds before she stood and looked away, "He's gone."

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade," Hinata said with genuine sorrow. Tsunade turned a weak smile to her and nodded, "You two should probably get some rest. Most of us are exhausted from a fight recently, but I'm sure as far as the two of you have traveled you need some rest as well."

"Where is it all of you are headed exactly?"

"The United Kingdom. We are going to take these tunnels all the way to Dusseldorf and follow the river across the border to the Netherlands and make our way to that secluded island."

"But . . . there's at least three camps along the way should we travel that far. How will we get past them?"

Kiba was the one to answer, "Beats the hell out of me, but if anyone can figure it out Ed and Naruto can. Besides we have like three geniuses telling us the best ways to do things and that."

"It's still very risky to try and get past three camps and they are guarding the borders out of Germany."

"Before long they are going to focus their forces elsewhere," came Shikamaru's reply. The four turned to regard him as Tsunade moved towards Riku's side and sat down. She was exhausted and wanted to get some rest while she could. Riku leaned against her and rested his head on her shoulder, his eyes drifting closed.

Shikamaru sat down in front of the four, "We've discussed the risks and the best courses of action, that's why even when everyone gets here we are going to travel solely on foot. We need time to wait out until the plan to break the treaty and invade the Soviet Union is set in motion. There are perks to being a commanding officer and even though Herr Elric wants to capture most of us, he isn't looking to kill all of us just yet. He sent notifications of what is to take place in Germany for the next few months. The window of opportunity is approaching and I'm sure they are stationing most of their forces along the north and eastern borders to prepare for the invasion."

"Why break the treaty with the Soviet Union, they are a world power and its' suicidal."

"Because the Fuhrer wished to expand German territory and he set his eyes on the power the Soviet Union possessed. It was actually a smart idea to try and take claim there, they have better weapons and more forces at their disposal, but going up against them after the genocide . . . that was what made it suicidal."

"Genocide?"

Temari looked to Hinata at the horrified look on her face and nodded, "That's the best way to describe what is going on up there," she motioned to the ceiling with her hand. "They are killing people because they are different, sending them to camps to have them work themselves to death, starve, or just end up diseases from the unsanitary living conditions. Then the ghetto's, they are just as bad, they live there with no food, no water, no medical, they end up sick and starving even though they are not being worked to death. They even have camps where they send people to be killed. Gas chambers, incinerators, firing squads . . . it's sick."

"How do you know so much about the camps when you've been on the battlefield for so long?"

Temari sighed heavily and looked away from Kiba at his question, "I just do."

Shikamaru looked pointedly at Kiba who closed his mouth and stopped himself from asking another question.

"Did the two of you end up split up as you made your way here?"

"It was chance we came across these tunnels. When this first started they used to send the refugees through these tunnels to help them escape, that was until the chimera's started showing up. There was a gap between the years when the chimera's were down here. Three years ago they weren't here but then they showed up again less than a year ago when Herr Elric returned to Germany. I wish he would have just stayed in Britain that bastard."

"You've met him personally?"

"Don't need to, I've seen what he's done and he was the one that helped that sick fuck of a doctor build that damn tower and the place they call a hospital."

"Where is the tower?"

"The place was torn down by none other than Elric, that little shit ripped the place apart the last time, made it possible for all of us to escape but it would have been nice if the place was falling on our heads while trying to get out of there."

"Keep forgetting it was Ed that did all that, he hated that place, he ended up having to go back there."

Temari looked to Kiba, "What? Why would he ever go back there?"

"He didn't have a choice, he was trying to keep the rest of us out of that hell. He just broke out again, pissed off his commanding officer and that fuck of a doctor doing it too."

"They most likely tried to go back on their word and so he broke out," Temari commented.

"That's exactly what happened," Kiba said with a laugh.

Hinata yawned and blushed as she covered her mouth and excused herself. Temari let out a yawn as well and said, "Well, I'm going to get some sleep, if anything this might be a rare occurrence of silence."

"Were the two of you running from chimera's?"

"No, we were running in hopes of not running into chimera's."

Shikamaru got to his feet and made his way to where he had laid out a blanket on the floor by the wall, he said nothing as Temari stood and followed him with the blanket Gaara had given her. Before long everyone fell into a light sleep lost in their own thoughts, memories, and worries. No one was able to sleep deeply regardless of how exhausted they all were due to the weariness traveling as well as the fight had left them with.


	22. Chapter 20

_Well, poor Ed in that last piece and now its everyone's turn to suffer. It has to get worse before it can get even a smidgen bit better after all. It has not escaped my attention that there have been little to none actual "War" scenes in this story but that will change sooner rather than later. I'm still nervous about writing out a full out battle that has a bunch of characters fighting in even a semi or mini war. I love action as much as the next person, but doesn't mean I'm any less nervous and uneasy about my capability to write it. I'm not going to give too much away of what I have planned, I've already kind of foretold that more violence and trials are on the way, but what about smut and the relationships between the boys? *sigh* I know, I miss it too, mostly foreplay and shonen-ai/soft yaoi lately. How about another double lemon in one chapter, would that make up for it? ^^ You know, shoe polish works to dye different things black, but it fades away after a time leaving it darker when the shoe polish chips away, random thought I thought I'd throw in there._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist. Those belong to Kishimoto-sensei and Arakawa-sama.**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka and is dedicated to Siameze just because they are both awesome._

**Additional Warning: Language, dark themes, violence.  
**

_

* * *

_

A terrible darkness has fallen upon us, but we must not surrender to it. We shall lift lamps of courage and find our way through to the morning. -Anonymous member of the French resistance (1943) also quoted by Dean Koontz in _Strangers_

**  
Two Weeks later**

Sasuke scoffed as Naruto walked next to him, he scoffed because this was about the tenth time blue eyes had darted to him. Damn it, he was still tired but he had slept and his wounds were healed thanks to Alyssa so he was fine. They were being guided by Roy's flame and Ed was in the back of the group with a flame of his own. They had reunited with the group because Alyssa and Ed had used magic to move everyone together, they wanted to lower the chance of being ambushed and considering the number of soldiers that were killed and too seriously wounded to be saved the last time the teams ahead of them were ambushed they thought it best to stick together.

Naruto sighed at the sound of Sasuke's irritated scoff and the narrowing of his eyes, he knew he was getting on the ravens' nerves with his glances. But he was still edgy and from the last time they were attacked only days before Ed and Alyssa decided to use magic to move them through the tunnels faster, he was the one left to take the rear of the team because he could travel quickly without magic he couldn't help but worry. Three of the soldiers in their team were killed, Houton happened to be among them and Roy and Ed were wounded by a sudden ambush by Envy and Sloth.

It worried him because he now knew which one among the humunculus that Sasuke was hesitant to fight. Sasuke grudgingly explained that Shisui, the person that the humunculus was a copy of, happened to be his older cousin and someone that he'd known as a child and was the closest friend to his older brother when he was still his brother. It was startling to see Sasuke hesitate, to see him flinch back from the words the man said to him and Naruto had taken it upon himself to lash out at the guy. If it wasn't for Roy and Ed getting Sasuke's attention Naruto was sure that Sasuke would have possibly lashed out at him for attacking someone that looked and sounded like someone he cared for in his past.

It was even sooner than that when Naruto encountered someone that he couldn't stomach attacking, someone he recognized, someone that brought forth all the memories of the times Tsunade and Jaraiya were telling him about. The childhood he'd spent with Kiba and his parents and sisters. That was why he still couldn't say much, he hardly talked unless it was to Ed and usually he poked fun at him and teased him or turned to tease Winry and Grey when Winry tried to get him to talk. He knew Sasuke was suspicious of his avoiding talking about how he felt to see Lust, the embodiment and copy of the sister he was unable to find years ago while he was searching for his only known relatives.

He knew that he and Sasuke were eventually going to end up talking about it but he was avoiding the conversation anyway, when it was brought up he usually dragged Sasuke off somewhere and turned his attention to other things. But that was just another reason for Sasuke to be pissed at him. Naruto ran his hand through his hair with another sigh and flinched at the growl from Sasuke next to him. They were making their way to their destination and he and Sasuke were mixed in with the group but there was still enough space for someone to carry on a conversation without being heard or wander off as Roy and Ed had done at least three of four times since moving out as a group.

At least while his thoughts drifted back to the shock of pink hair that humunculus Lust had his blue eyes darkened even in the flickering light and he was walking in a daze and didn't pick up on the glances Sasuke was giving him because he'd stopped glancing his way. He couldn't get over how sickening and shocking it was to stare into the face of his sister, he jade green eyes were cold and void of emotion, and that skin tight, black, alluring dress she wore, the silky long hair that fell down her back and shoulders. He remembered his sister was beautiful and the pink hair reminded him of the bright red hair of his mother.

But the only quality that she had in common with who she used to be was the violence, she attacked with viciousness and anger and though she was still just as pretty as ever it was only her physical appearance . . . his eyes started to sting as he remembered how that encounter had felt and he could understand why it was so hard for Ed to face Wrath, why it haunted him to hear that thing screaming in agony using his brothers' voice. Ed didn't blame Roy for it, his anger was directed at his father for creating the humunculus. Naruto had to say he felt the same way, he'd grown to resent Ed's old man a lot as well.

Sasuke, Roy, and Ed were the ones to fight the humunculus of Lust, but she managed to get away just as Sloth managed to do the same. Wrath was the only one they managed to defeat and Orochimaru's stone self thanks to Sasuke was unfortunately emitting negative energy and a barried of magic that prevented them from destroying him presently. They had reluctantly left that area without being able to destroy him.

Naruto was wrenched out of his thoughts when Sasuke snapped his fingers in front of him to get his attention. Naruto glared at him and snapped at his fingers but they were pulled back with a scowl. Sasuke met his glare, "I've been saying your name for a while."

Naruto scowled back, "What is it?"

"You two shut the hell up," came Ed's angry voice. Naruto and Sasuke paused in walking and looked over at him. The soldiers in between them had stopped and when Naruto glanced ahead he noticed that the other soldiers had stopped and had their guns cocked, loaded and held steadily in front of them. Kiba came up to them and glanced at them before he made his way to Ed's side and whispered in a hushed tone, "There's more this time."

"Can you tell how many?"

Alyssa looked up at him from her usual place at his side, "There's an army of them," she replied softly. Irritated growls and sighs passed through them. Alyssa squeezed Ed's hand and tugged on his arm to which he knelt down in front of her. "What else?"

She glanced from him to Roy then over to Sasuke and Naruto and then over to Shikamaru before she looked back at him once more. "It's bad, he's trying to stop us from reaching the border. It's bad Eddie. Really, really bad."

Ed ran his hand through his hair, "Who are they?"

"You know I can't tell you that on a whim, if I haven't met them I can't tell you. But the ones I recognize or the two that got away, Balenst, and your father."

"Fucking hell," Ed growled out before he stood up. He looked to Roy and then over to Kiba before motioning to Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru who had wandered over when the group had stopped and were paying attention to what they were discussing. "Can you guys think of what we should do? We've lost more than half of our soldiers already going through these tunnels, but chimera's can be an amry themselves and we've got more than enough of a challenge waiting for us without them."

Shikamaru glanced to everyone and then sighed tiredly, "We should have Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara lead most of the soldiers elsewhere, it might be a good idea to send one of the healers with them just in case. Kiba can at least smell what's around him and he'll be able to tell if they are heading towards them or away from them."

"Where are we supposed to go then?"

Ed rubbed the back of his neck in thought as he ran through the layout of the tunnels again and he, Shikamaru and Roy glanced between each other before Shikamaru said, "They could head back towards Brunswick, if they follow the tunnels through it should lead them-"

"Straight into Amsterdam," Ed finished.

"That's going to leave them at a disadvantage, the tunnels beneath the river when we passed them were already threatening to cave in."

"That's why Gaara should go, he can at least try to prevent a cave in until everyone has passed through." Shikamaru looked to Ed after replying to Roy's comment.

"It might be a good idea to cause a cave in to lower the chances of them being followed. It could put them at enough of an advantage and give them a head start. But those tunnels are still dangerous, there was an entire pack of chimera's down those tunnels and the tunnels that lead out to Amsterdam end right into the water. They'd have to swim for it as well as watch out for Nazi's and the border patrol."

"That's better than running into humunculus and an army of chimera's and it might be the only chance they have."

"What about everyone else that isn't coming with us," Naruto asked worriedly taking Sauske's hand in his and squeezing it. Sasuke didn't object to the action but he remained silent and looked pointedly at Ed and Roy as they waited in baited silence for an answer to the question on everyone's minds.

Ed sighed and glanced at Alyssa before looking back to everyone, "We're going to distract them so we can try to save as many lives as we can. But now we're going to have to head towards a different destination-"

"Belgium."

Ed looked sharply at Roy, "Why Belgium, that's like walking-"

"Or France."

"It would take forever to get that far-"

"We should just all go together then," Shikamaru suggested quietly.

"How can we do that when they can sense us or when there's so many of them?"

"They can sense us either way and individually so it doesn't matter. We should all travel together and try to get to Amsterdam," Roy added.

Ed ran his hand over his face and looked down to Alyssa as she smirked up at him and he sighed. "Fine, all of us should go but we are still sending the same three ahead and some of us are keeping the rear so that we have some sort of defense when they catch up to us."

Ed stood up straight and squared his shoulders and cleared his throat loudly, "Subaku, Kiba, and Naruto are going to lead all the soldiers back through the tunnels and head back to Braunschweig," he cleared his throat when Kiba chuckled at the strong German accent in Ed's voice when he said the name of their destination. All of them pretty much understood it to mean what most called Brunswick. It wasn't often that Ed slipped back into German or that his accent was noticeable, that usually happened when he was stressed out and now was definitely a time to be stressful. Nevertheless Kiba still found it funny when it did happen.

Hinata came up beside him with Temari and Gaara moving towards them as well. Ed looked to Naruto, "You lead the way and have Winry go with you. Subaku you should take up the rear behind the soldiers in case there's a need to make the tunnels behind all of you collapse."

Gaara gave no sign that he'd heard or accepted the order but Ed turned to regard Winry just as she came up next to him, "Winry, you're better at remembering maps than Naruto or Kiba so I want you to take up the front and lead the way but keep close to those two or anyone else that has more offensive abilities."

She sighed, "Fine."

Everyone went completely silent when a distant growling started to reach their ears. Ed snuffed out the flame hovering over his hand and put up his hand to Roy to indicate for him to keep his flame going for a bit. Ed looked around at everyone and noticed that the officers and other 'daizens' had gathered around him. Ed motioned to Tsunade, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji and then held up two fingers and then used his right index finger to poke at his left palm to indicate that they were to take the left tunnel when they came up to a split, they nodded to him.

He looked to Winry and Naruto and motioned them to get going. Naruto kissed Sasuke chastely before he grabbed both Winry and Kiba by the wrists and pulled them behind him. They moved quickly but silently and Havoc came up beside Ed as the soldiers tried to move quickly and as quietly as they could. Riku decided to stay close to Havoc which Ed was grateful for, should things become too much for the second group he knew he could rely on him to have Havoc's back and manage to at least save some lives.

The growling was getting louder and closer and after a few minutes from the time the last of the soldiers disappeared from sight Ed motioned Havoc to go with the four he'd told to go second. That left him, Roy, Alyssa, and Riza. Ed watched the second small group disappear before he looked around at the three with him. He whispered only loud enough for them to hear, "The three of you should go on ahead a little and when you see the second split head off to the right direction, I won't be more than a couple of minutes behind you, I swear."

Alyssa looked at him and nodded before she seized both Riza and Roy's hands and pulled them along behind her. Roy looked over his shoulder at him but Ed had already turned his back and was darting down the tunnel. Roy made to protest, to call out but Alyssa shushed him and continued leading them away. When they could no longer hear Ed's footsteps she looked up at Roy as she let go of their hands and led the way through the tunnels. "He's only going to block the way to try and slow them down, but he's coming straight back to us. He plans to lead them straight in our direction."

"Makes you wonder why he'd want the two of us to come along then," Riza commented.

Alyssa smiled up at her, "Because bullets can slow down chimera's and humunculi even if they can't kill them and that's an advantage that works well with Roy's alchemy and gives us time to escape if need be. That's why Jean instinctively knew to hover back and go with the second group, its' part of Eddie's strategy."

"He has a strategy?" Roy asked sounding a little surprised.

Alyssa laughed softly, "Of course he does silly, he's a genius after all. He tries to pinpoint the strengths and weaknesses between everyone especially when a team effort is required. Both Eddie and I are good at long or short range fighting, you're both good at long range. Miss Riza and I are healers and deadly fighters when the time calls for it and she's also more skilled with hand to hand combat than you are Roy. Havoc is the same way. He sent Winry with the first group and told her to lead the way because in all truths she's in the most danger just like the soldiers. She's a healer and she can take care of herself but she doesn't have brute strength or a lot of fighting skills like Kiba and Naruto."

"I get why he'd send Shikamaru somewhere in between, but why more towards the rear?"

"He can give us signs of what's going on ahead and he's just lazy, he has a lot more skill than you'd think he does and plenty of experience fighting," Riza added softly, calmly, and with a hint of pride showing in her eyes.

"He's your little brother," Alyssa commented with a giggle, "at least that's how you see him. You're a very compassionate woman Miss Riza."

They paused at the sound of something that sounded a lot like an explosion, it seemed far enough away but considering that Ed was still not with them it worried Roy and Riza both. Alyssa smiled at them and grabbed their wrists to keep them moving. Alyssa did stop suddenly when another sound like an explosion sounded from a distance far ahead of them. She let go of their wrists and ran on ahead forcing them to run after her into the dark as the fire Roy was controlling was snuffed out by the passing wind as he ran.

* * *

"Fucking damn it," Ed ground out between clenched teeth. "I'm going to fucking incinerate all these goddamn chimera bastards," he pressed a hand to the claw marks along the upper part of his left arm and slumped against the wall. He let go of his arm and ripped his torn sleeve off then used it to hastily bandage the wound before he pushed off the wall and ran back towards the way he'd sent everyone else. He heard another of his walls being barreled down and growling behind what sounded like only two of his walls he'd constructed to slow them down.

"Fuck," he said as he spun, clapped his hands together and slammed them into the ground. Neon blue electricity crackled on the ground and in the air as a thick wall rose from the ground and reached up the ceiling. He jumped back, spun and ran a good fifty paces before repeating the action. When he reached the tunnel that had a split in it that led to the left he clapped his hands together and slammed them into the ground again. This time he created a pit full with stone spikes sticking up from the bottom that was at least the same width as the tunnel itself. He'd created two of them that dropped down before both passages before he continued onward.

* * *

Sasuke and Neji were running through the tunnel sure to take up the rear so that when the chimera's did track them down that Shikamaru and Tsunade wouldn't be attacked. He'd heard and felt the alchemy just a few minutes ago and recognized it as Ed's alchemy. Sasuke paused and turned around suddenly to which Neji stopped a few feet away and turned to regard him.

Shikamaru and Tsunade stopped as well deeper into the tunnel. "What is it," Tsunade asked.

Sasuke didn't bother to look at them as he answered, "I've got a plan, you three keep going."

Shikamaru turned to go but Tsunade's hand on his arm stopped him and she regarded Sasuke, "What are you going to do kid?"

"Don't worry about it, its' not like a Namikaze to worry about anyone from my clan," Sasuke replied indifferently as though it were a casual conversation. Tsunade glared at him but turned away saying over her shoulder, "Fine brat, but just remember my grandson isn't going to forgive you if you get yourself killed doing something foolish. Neither will Ed for that matter."

Neji turned and followed after a moments hesitation and Sasuke waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps. He activated his Sharingan before he clapped his hands and touched them to the wall on his right. No one actually knew that he could use alchemy the same way Ed did, without the use of circles so most the time he carried around the chalk and went through the tedious task of drawing a circle but with just him in the tunnel he didn't have to worry about that or annoying questions about why he didn't need a circle.

A neon crimson light danced along the tunnel and along the walls ahead of the way Sasuke faced and his Sharingan spun quickly as he focused on the task at hand. All the way down the tunnel ahead of him rays of red light criss crossed at different angles from one wall to the other. If the chimera's came this way then they would be cut to pieces by those beams of red light. He stepped back a few paces before clapping his hands together again and kneeling down to touch his hands to the floor.

His Sharingan still spun just as fast as he work and with the same neon red glow from before a circle stretched across the ground. If it wasn't for all the information he'd gotten from Ed on alchemy and the circles that not only constructed the chimera's but pulled all the pieces together he never would have come up with the circle engraving itself into the floor. It was a circle that would rip apart whatever chimera managed to get past his other trap. It took energy from him every time either trap was used which was why he could only do this for whatever chimera's followed the group he was with and not work on everything that followed.

He still couldn't think of a circle to drain the stone and life from the humunculus but he was sure that if he didn't then Ed would. He stood up, turned and headed down the tunnel to catch up with the other three. He had to hope that not too many chimera's came down this tunnel and the alchemy would only glow when they crossed over the traps, if too many activated his alchemy and then a humunculus followed after he was too drained or too far away then he was completely screwed.

* * *

Naruto continued to lead everyone in silence with Winry at his side, he could tell that she was feeling a little uneasy by his silence but he couldn't help it. There was too much on his mind, too much at the moment was left to chance and too many people he cared for were left in constant danger and those that meant the most to him were no where near him. He had an advantage when it came to knowing how those dear to him were, but it was limited to knowing only when their lives were in danger. If Sasuke had not gone to Ed and ended up in the infirmary he could have died, he didn't feel any resentment that Sasuke hadn't come to him because at the time he was out of it and he wasn't completely sure he Sasuke's presence would have calmed him down even though the bastard had enraged him by saying the raven was dead.

No one seemed willing to break the silence so Naruto was left to his thoughts. He'd memorized the layout of the tunnels even though it had taken up a lot of hours looking at the maps to do so since his memory did kind of suck to begin with. His mind drifted to the times he'd spent with Sasuke and what little he knew about him. While he did want to know what actually happened in his past he wasn't going to pressure him to tell him because once he'd learned about Ed's past he was reluctant to pry and be persistent. Everyone had their secrets and truth was, he knew he'd have to share the past he had just recently remembered in exchange for Sasuke to share his own with him.

He knew the basic summary of what happened and he could be content with that for a while. He did wander about why Sasuke hated that snake guy Orochimaru, what history did he have with him and what was up with that humunculus Sloth, was he close to his brother and that was why he'd reacted to his brothers' childhood best friend or was it something else altogether? He still couldn't wrap his hand around the things he'd learned about Ed or the mystery that was Roy.

Another thing that really bothered him was that he knew there was something seriously up with Ed, something that constantly had Naruto on edge. He was always feeling the pulse of Ed's energy and even though it grew his actual life force was slowly getting weaker and weaker. When Naruto was engaged in a fight it seemed as though there was a wall in his mind that blocked out Ed's energy and life force. He could still feel everyone else but not his best friend's. The only conclusion he could make about that was that Alyssa had something to do with it.

He wasn't so oblivious that he didn't notice how close the two obviously were, they could speak without words, could have a conversation that involved only looks and silent gestures and Alyssa had practically clung to Ed since he'd returned. There were times when she wasn't at Ed's side but then she only stuck to Riku's or Tsunade's side. He knew they were family but she seemed to want to keep her distance from him for some reason. He wasn't all that bothered by it since he really didn't know her all that well but he did wonder why that was.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Kiba came up next to him and threw an arm over his shoulder with a grin, "Hey man, don't look so gloomy you're worrying everyone."

Naruto sighed and returned the grin but it obviously looked forced and fake because the grin faded into a frown on Kiba's face. Winry was watching him closely as well and she had a worried look on her face. Before Kiba could say anything she spoke, "What's going on with you Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged and removed Kiba's arm from around his shoulder, "I'm just thinking about a lot of things, nothin' to worry about."

Winry narrowed her eyes, despite the darkness he could see perfectly well in the dark and met her narrowed eyes with a grin, "A guy can't just think?"

"Not you," Winry said flatly, "the only time you are ever pensive is when you're thinking about something serious or when something is wrong and has you worried."

He sighed, sometimes he found it a little annoying to have friends that had known him so long. "I just don't like that all of us aren't together down here. It makes me worry when a lot of us are back there fighting while we are trying to escape."

"They'll make it back to us Naruto, you just have to believe in them."

"Yeah man, hell they can all take care of themselves."

"Yeah," Naruto replied then added under his breath, "that's not all that worries me though."

They'd been traveling for a few hours already and they were making good time. They would reach Brunswick in another ten hours or so but he still wanted to keep going until he was too exhausted to think about anything but he knew he didn't have that option. His stamina was a lot greater than those around him, he almost had what would seem to be an endless amount of stamina and he wished he knew more about magic because then he could use that to his advantage. He could get everyone to their destination and then turn around and go back for everyone else.

When he started thinking about that and magic he thought of an idea and looked over his shoulder trying to spot Gaara, he was somewhere in the middle of the group. Kiba was within hearing shot, "Yo, Kiba, can you tell Gaara to come up here for a moment?"

Kiba raised and eyebrow at him and he felt Winry's gaze on him again but watched as Kiba shrugged and turned around to seek Gaara out. Naruto turned forward again and in a few minutes he could practically feel Gaara move up to stand behind him.

"What is it," he muttered so quietly that Naruto had to strain to hear him. Winry stepped back to allow Gaara to move so that he was walking next to him. Naruto absently noticed that Winry moved back towards wherever Gaara had previously been.

"How much do you know about magic?"

"Why," again with that way to quiet voice.

"Because I have an idea but I can't remember what it was Ed was saying about magic."

"Emotions," Gaara did raise his voice then but his tone of voice was flat and indifferent. Naruto fought the urge to sigh. He wasn't so uneasy around Gaara that everyone else seemed to be but the other guys' indifference and lack of emotion when it came to everything did nearly drive him nuts and make him want to shake the red head or something. Hell, he'd like the idea of just pissing the guy off just so he could get a reaction out of him. He wasn't all that worried about the constant blood lust and murderous intent that came off the guy, he was pretty confident in his own abilities and had gained control of whatever beastial power that he had himself.

"I know, I remember the bit about emotions empowering magic, what was it that worked for wind?"

"Wind," there was slight irritation in his voice when Gaara answered him. Naruto didn't spend too long wondering why his last question seemed to irritate the other guy so he waited for the answer to the rest of his question.

"Freedom."

"Freedom . . ." Naruto pondered aloud, "Why freedom, what kind of freedom, like the need to be free?"

"Hn."

Naruto did sigh then and ran a hand through his hair and was surprised when the red head went on, "Desire to be free."

_Desire to be free?_ "Does that mean just wanting to break free from a physical prison? Or can free from worry or freedom from a task that keeps you from helping out your friends count?"

"Any of those," he answered using that quiet voice from before.

Naruto grinned at him and he could have sworn he saw Gaara's lips twitch in response but he just turned on the ball of his foot and made his way back to where he'd previously been. Kiba came up beside him and let out a heavy sigh, "Man, you must be suicidal or something. Why'd you wanna talk to him?"

Naruto shrugged, "I figure his memory was better than mine was. He's not really all that bad Kiba."

"Not that bad, dude he's like a walking scythe or some shit, he looks at everyone like he wants to kill them and he's just creepy," Kiba actually shivered beside him. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that and then he remembered something that made him smirk, "He never looks like he wants to kill Neji."

Kiba gawked at him, "What? How'd you . . . where the hell . . . What?"

Naruto just laughed even more and when he recovered he grinned at Kiba, "I thought you would have noticed dog breath or is your nose and ears the only thing that works with you?"

Kiba glared at him, "What the hell, I don't have dog breath and I'll have you know that everything works just fine," he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed irritably. Naruto chuckled which just darkened Kiba's glare.

Naruto fell back into his thoughts, considering what Gaara had said about wind magic he wondered at his own ability to actually get it to work. He knew that magic wasn't something you could just use on a whim even if emotions were the main source of power when it came to actually wielding magic. Kiba broke into his thoughts, "What was it you asked him anyway?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Making sure you're not thinking up something risky and stupid most likely," came Winry's voice from behind him. Naruto glanced over his shoulder at her and shrugged, "I was just thinking on how a lot of us used magic to get everyone to our destination quicker. I don't like leaving everyone behind."

Winry sighed, "I'm sure that with all of us here that we can actually conjure up some wind magic and do just that. Gaara, Temari, Hinata, myself, and Riku who's tailing us with Havoc by the way, have some skill and magic of our own. Healing isn't just a trait from your family after all."

Naruto turned around and started walking backwards to grin at her, "You're serious?"

"Yes," Temari and Hinata both said from a short distance away. Temari went on to say, "It would be in our best interest to just get through here as quickly as possible. It took us one week to get to where we were and we've only traveled about one sixth of that distance. By the time we actually get to our destination it will have been much longer and there would be little chance anyone left behind would survive that long if they don't catch up soon and get out of here."

"Can all of you actually move this many people at one time?"

"Yes, five of us should be enough."

Naruto turned his smile to Hinata as she answered and then he glared at Winry, "How come you never said you knew magic, that would have been helpful."

Winry shrugged, "You never asked, and besides I only learned how to actually use anything other than healing methods after we were already in the tunnels."

* * *

They encountered those dolls as most liked to call them, the puppets that were reanimated corpses of the dead or brainwashed by the power of the stone. They didn't prove to much of a threat when the three of them combined their strengths. It made it that much clearer to Roy why Ed had only had the three of them instead of adding a forth like he had with the other group that wasn't part of the soldiers being led by Winry and Naruto. They worked well with one another and had strengths where the other had weaknesses.

Even though Alyssa was leading both Roy and Riza along with her hands in theirs it was still unsettling how impenetrable the darkness and foreboding around them seemed to be. Roy longed to snap his fingers, to smell the sulfur of his flame alchemy in the air to see even with the flickering amber glow just so that he wasn't entirely blind of everything around him. Their footsteps were soft as they moved through the tunnels, Roy did vaguely remember the layouts of the tunnels from before but that didn't settle him in the least. He never was one to like not being able to see the threats before him, it made things unpredictable and though he'd learned to rely on his instincts on the battlefield when everything seemed out of control and chaotic that was different than this. Then he could see what he was fighting, he was able to see his enemy tense to attack and could see their movements, here in this darkness with adversaries like chimera's, humunculus, and who knew what else there was no predicting.

No matter how much they all planned and stayed alert looking out for threats and expecting the worth possible scenarios things still continued to tug at his mind. He was tense, anxiety curling his gut tight and so taunt that he idly wondered if that was the reason for all his negatives thoughts. With the dangers that had already presented themselves down in these tunnels and knowing it was highly probable even more dangers could be added to the list at any moment what truly threatened to drive him mad with worry was that hours had gone by and still they had not met up with Ed nor had they seen him. He worried because of that attack just before they left the library in Munich and though he knew Ed was among the most capable in their entire group and had proven he could very well take care of himself it didn't stop Roy from worrying.

It was different now, usually he would worry about Sasuke first considering the brotherly relationship, their comradeship from years they'd spent around one another, but Ed was now at the forefront of his mind. Ed had become the center of his thoughts and dreams from the moment he saw him. Besides the unknown cause of that attack that had left Ed so drained and vulnerable it was also that Roy noticed that Ed was the focus of most of the chimera's and the humunculus as though they could track him or as though they were programed to focus all their energy on him . . . _Wait, could that be how they found them even as they separated and put distance from the places they'd last fought with the chimera's and humunculus? Was there some way all of them were finding Ed so easily as though he had some sort of sonar that called out to them . . . The stone-_ Roy wanted to berate himself for how long it took for him to come to such a conclusion. He could take the easy way out and claim he didn't come to this conclusion because there was too much going on, but it did nothing to sooth how foolish he felt for not having realized it sooner.

But did- _Does Ed know this? Is that why he's so adamant about wanting to go off on his own?_ Roy knew that Ed already blamed himself for the lives lost under his command, but was he really the cause of their deaths, did he know that and was that the cause of the guilt or was it that he didn't know and he was just feeling responsible because the soldiers that died were under his command? Roy could understand that, could see that as a logical explanation, he blamed himself on the battlefield when soldiers that were under his command or led by him were killed. He always felt as though it was his fault, he'd failed them by not getting there in time, not stopping their deaths.

Alyssa's hand tightened in his as she continued to lead them through the tunnels and reminded Roy that she was an empath, surely she could feel his uncertainty and uneasiness and that made him feel shame well up in him. She was little more than a child, though more mature in mind, she was still someone he should protect just as Riza and Ed were, despite Ed's stubbornness and pride and here he was letting himself fall prey to his own thoughts and fears. It was uncalled for and now was not the time. Roy squared his shoulders and shoved down his other thoughts focusing on the task at hand and letting his senses take over in case he heard or felt as though something that posed a threat was near.

* * *

Neji had taken the lead after running after the others in his team, he had to trust the Uchiha to find his way back and it wasn't a question of his skill or ability really he worried that something strong enough to get past the Uchiha would be too much for them. It was question of the skills of the other two because he really had not yet seen what they were capable of. He knew Tsunade was a healer and Shikamaru a tactician, but in terms of skills and fighting he had yet to establish their limits and abilities.

Neji pressed on in the tunnels, thanks to his own ability it was fairly easy to see and watch for enemies that were stealthy and would otherwise go unnoticed, but it was straining to keep using his ability, it ate away at his energy when used over long periods of time. If Uchiha rejoined their group then the two would be able to split the task of making sure one could see in the vast darkness of the tunnels.

Neji was brought from his thoughts as Shikamaru's voice spoke in the silence only accompanied by their footsteps.

"You don't have to strain too much Hyuga, you're not the only one that can see in this dark."

Neji turned his head to regard the seemingly relaxed man that walked beside him now. Shikamaru seemed at ease in this dark though Neji assumed he was just as blind in these tunnels as Neji was without the use of his Byakugan. He was walking casually with his hands in his pockets and with . . . his eyes were closed, how had that escaped his attention? How could he calmly walk through theses tunnels, ones they had yet to have tread with such unwavering confidence as though he was strolling through the park with his eyes closed? How in the world was that plausible, was this genius insane? He could slip and fall into the mucky water, something could reach out for him and without . . . Wait a minute, can he seen in the dark, does he have an uncanny sight beyond that of the Byakugan, even the Sharingan like that kid who was much more than a child, the one with the sightless, light green eyes, Riku.

Tsunade spoke from behind making him look to her over his shoulder, "A shadow walker_(1)_, I thought I recognized your family name . . ."

Shikamaru shrugged but said nothing, neither explaining what she meant or denying what she'd said.

"I never thought that your clan would have actually survive after all this time. Why did you wait until now to say something?"

"Never came up," was Shikamaru's easy reply. He continued on this time a half a step in front of Neji taking the lead. He said over his shoulder with ease, a shrug, and without a glance towards Neji, "I've got it for a while Hyuga."

* * *

**(1) Shadow Walker** - _Ah ha, and thus the supernatural element to this story is coming into play. Nasien (**Nah-see-inn**) is a word from my own language that translates to this term called Shadow Walker. This clan of course was created through references from the Nara clan and my own imagination. It's more than controlling shadows, as was hinted. Basically a shadow walker can see in the dark and the limits stretching their shadows within a dark area (__**like the tunnels**) is nearly endless. But like all else, it takes energy and Shikamaru is usually reluctant to use up a lot of energy if he can help it. The true depths of the clans in this story will be explained at a later date and who knows you may just get to see exactly what some of the minor (__**neglected**) characters are capable of. _


	23. Chapter 21

_Hint as to what may come to be_- **Solomon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist. Those belong to Kishimoto-sensei and Arakawa-sama.**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome._

**Additional Warning: Language, dark themes, violence.**

_Darkness devours every shining day.  
Darkness demands and always has its way.  
Darkness listens, watches, waits.  
Darkness claims the day and celebrates.  
Sometimes in silence darkness comes.  
Sometimes with a gleeful banging of drums._

-The Book of Counted Sorrows

**Chapter 21**

The darkness was comforting to them, the lack of sight, the silence that made one feel as though they were deaf, the fear that lack of sight often brought forth was something that he savored as it all but pulsed through the air. They could smell the rising fear and it only heightened his own desire to be the one to see the horror on their faces when they would finally stand before them and claimed their pitiful lives. They remembered their orders well, knew they had to leave some of them alive, but they never said they couldn't scare them or injure them a bit.

They silently made their way through the tunnels, following the aroma of the fear in the air with a gleeful smile on their faces and a hunters glint in their eyes even if the deep darkness shrouded their figures in its' impenetrable curtain of black.

* * *

_Two days later . . .  
_

Though they finally reached their destination, stopping only to eat and get just enough rest, there was still a prickling sensation that made goose flesh stay on Naruto's skin and he felt edgy, had felt more worried and edgy in the past two days than he had at first. Something was wrong, he didn't know what it was or whether it was serious or not, but his gut was telling him that something was definitely wrong. He wasn't sure if the distance between him and the others not in the group he was in now would hinder his ability to sense when those he cared about were in danger, but he felt as those he was currently around were indeed in danger.

He kept a vigilant watch on everything around them, but as of two days ago the chimera's and the humunculus were nowhere to be found, it was as though they had fled or given up. It wasn't like the beasts and things hunting them to just give up. He continuously kept watching, listening, waiting for something to happen, for something to stop them from getting out of the tunnels and reaching the border. Winry had said that the tunnels they were following should lead them out just past the Westerbork camp in the Netherlands.

He kept thinking they should have headed to Switzerland instead of trying their luck getting into the Netherlands and then trying to cross over to the United Kingdom. But he knew that should any of them actually make it they couldn't sit low once they recovered from the hell that had taken place over the past couple of months and then sit on their asses and not try to do something. Germany was as much his home as most of the soldiers and he couldn't do somewhere and hide where it was safe when he knew people were suffering and that eventually all the inhabitants of Germany and possibly the surrounding countries in Europe were going to all be killed to power up a stone for a power driven sociopath.

Currently he was towards the rear of the group while Winry and the others were keeping and eye on what was going on topside, there was an exit out of the tunnels the distance of a block down the tunnel and that was where everyone was gathered. Naruto had remained back away from everyone because his mind was racing through everything and he'd wanted to think. The others had argued with him about staying back because they were concerned he would try and leave by himself to seek everyone else out. They still hadn't heard anything from the other teams so it was difficult not to go after all those still somewhere else in the tunnels.

He jumped when Kiba touched a hand to his shoulder and turned to look at him. Kiba had a deeply concerned expression on his face as he addressed Naruto, "Yo, are you alright man?"

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, just thinking and worried is all. How is everyone doing up ahead?"

Kiba glanced down the tunnel where everyone was at and then shrugged himself, "Fine, we haven't found anything that would pose as a threat and it will be dark soon so Winry wants to move everyone out in a few."

Naruto nodded, "Alright. Are all of you going to be alright getting out of here?"

Before Kiba could answer Winry stepped within their sights and answered as she walked towards them with her arms crossed over her chest, "Yes, the majority of us can take care of ourselves you know. I still don't agree with you taking off to try and find everyone else by yourself."

"He's going to go either way, you know how he is Win."

Winry glared at Kiba, thanks to the glimmering light of the few torches they had, Winry was currently holding one of the few torches they had so Kiba was able to see her glare.

"I know that, he's as bad as Ed when it comes to protecting everyone especially those he cares about. As much as I want to go with him and don't want him to go by himself there's still not much I can do about it."

Kiba sighed and looked at Naruto, "Couldn't we just wait until everyone got here and then make our break for it?"

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "I wouldn't be against that if . . . there's just something . . . something's wrong and I can't put my finger on what it is."

"Wrong, like what," Kiba asked with a confused look on his face.

Naruto looked at Winry who was watching him closely and something must have shown in his expression or his eyes because her eyes suddenly widened and she looked around fearfully. Kiba glanced from her to Naruto and he still looked confused and utterly lost as to what was going on even as he began to finally notice the anxious fear in the atmosphere along with the feeling of something sinister lurking in corners they couldn't see, but the anxiety emitting from Winry left him even more confused because he couldn't sense anything that was worth being afraid of.

"What the hell is going on, are the two of you having some secret conversation? It's rude to ignore that I'm standing right here you know."

Both were silent for a moment and then Winry broke the silence with a glance at Naruto before looking back to Kiba. "I'm surprised none of us have noticed it before now. But we haven't had any run-ins with chimera's or humunculus lately, we all just dismissed it as sheer good luck. But if that were the case where are they, why hasn't anyone shown up or met up with us? It shouldn't take them that long to catch up with us unless they are injured or so drained they can't use magic or anything."

Kiba was still slow to catch on, "So, you're saying that Naruto's anxiousness to find everyone is well founded? We traveled pretty fast so it's logical that it may take them a while to catch up even if none of them are injured, maybe the tunnels under the river collapsed and so its' slowing them down or something."

"There's still something else going on, I can feel it under my skin Kiba."

Kiba sighed and ran both hands through his hair before crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head contemplatively at Naruto, "Feel it under your skin, but I can't sense much of anything at all. I think you're just paranoid."

Naruto said nothing he just sighed and turned towards the tunnels wishing that their friends that still hadn't joined them would somehow show up and prove that he was just being paranoid, but still no one came. He only absently noticed that Winry and Kiba had shared a glance and then turned and headed back to the others waiting to get out of these tunnels. Winry paused a few pacing away as Kiba walked on ahead and glanced at Naruto.

"I hope you're wrong about this Naruto," she whispered softly before turning away leaving Naruto standing there in the too familiar darkness.

* * *

Shikamaru, Neji, Tsunade, and Sasuke were sitting on the ground against the wall taking a small breather and eating what rations they still had left among them. They mostly ate in silence and between Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru they kept watch for any dangers. At the moment Shikamaru was the one keeping an eye out and it still unsettled all of them that for the last two, nearly three days they still had yet to come across any threats at all. It was unusual, none of them expected Hoenhiem to just give up his hunt for any of them anymore than they expected mercy from their opponents. Each of them were lost in their own thoughts of the sudden inactivity of those sent to hunt them down.

The other thing that bothered them other than the lack of encounters was that they had yet to meet up with anyone else, only a day ago Sasuke had finally caught up to them. Other than being exhausted from straining his energy using the Sharingan he was mostly uninjured. Nothing was going on in the tunnels, it was too quiet and peaceful. But there was still an edge to the darkness and silence, as though something sinister was going on, they couldn't tell if it was their imiginations because of the amount of time spent in the dark tunnels or because something was actually watching and waiting in the endless vast of twisting pathways beneath the ground.

"Didn't Elric say that before chimera's started roaming through these tunnels that something else was down here?"

Tsunade nodded to Shikamaru's question though she couldn't see him, "Yes. But that was years ago, the only reason he even knows is because of an encounter he had on the way to Frankfurt. That was nearly fives years ago. From what I know of these tunnels the possibility of what he encountered isn't likely to show up at such close intervals."  
"What was it that he encountered down here?"

"Minions from what he described. But like I said, it isn't likely and if it truly was what I estimate it was then our situation with Hoenhiem pale's in comparison."

"What do you mean by that," Sasuke asked through the darkness.

Tsunade absently tightened her hold on the ancient book she had brought with her from her home before they had entered the tunnels. She was silent for a moment as she tried to come up with the words to describe what she thought it was, "Minions are low level demons. Unlike Daizens they are not civilized nor can they think independantly. They are completely controlled by the one that summoned them. I have only encountered them once and that was not in this world nor this century."

"Demons? Doesn't that explain the edge to the air as well as the sinister presence none of us can place properly," Neji inquired in his usual stoic tone even as what they were possibly discussing turned his stomach uneasily with dread. He hated the dread and anxious unsettling feeling he had, it wasn't like him to feel fear of any kind of opponent and after encounters with mindless drones, chimera's, and then the humunculi, there was little he should be worried over encountering. Yet, despite his pride and his experience with what should only exist in nightmares he still could do nothing to shake the dread he felt deep in his very bones.

"It could explain the change in the atmosphere, but it would not make any sense if this were the case."

"Why not," Shikamaru asked while looking directly at Tsunade.

Tsunade could feel his gaze on her and she knew that they did have a valid point, if it were indeed low level demons that set the eerie atmosphere then it would also explain why they had not encountered chimera's, humunculus, nor met up with any of the others.

"It would not make any sense because like I said, the amount of time that has passed since the proclaimed appearance of such beings is too close and unorthodox. It creates a rift in this world to bring anything from the underworld into this world and would upset the balance."

"The balance has previously been upset, this war, the slaughter of the Daizen clans, the state of the world currently," Sasuke pointed out with a bitter anger in his tone.

"It would also cause physical catastrophes, storms, floods, tornadoes, earthquakes. It would not just upset the people, it would quite literally upset the world as well."

"Japan and China both suffer Tsunami's and floods nearly constantly and it hasn't been particularly pleasant along the coast for most countries. Earthquakes take place in the America's, floods in Australia, and tornadoes in the southern reaches of North America. Would the physical effects only effect the place these demons are present?"

Tsunade sighed to Shikamaru's inquiry, sometimes he was too sharp minded for his own good, but as she was stuck with not just one genius but three she figured she might as well tell them what she knew about demons. "When someone summons demons, even just minions they bring about sins that corrupt human beings and feed the darker thoughts that is within each of us. Mass killings, slaughters, crime, all of it is part of the side effects brought on by the stench of the underworld. The physical effects on the Earth, the storms and floods, those are the side effects of upsetting the balance. The underworld and all those that reside there, are condemned there, are not suppose to set foot in this plain of existence."

"How does one even call forth these demons," Neji asked.

"It takes a great deal of power and just minions alone would take someone who knows their way around the dark arts. Anything greater or more powerful would require possessing ancient texts that not many know even exist. These demons feed off fear, anger, greed, the sins of humanity, the cruelty of humanity and thus should any demons come to walk in this plain of existance, where death, suffering, and tragedy are constant they would have plenty to feed on and would become even more dangerous."

All four of them were silent and among the three geniuses a shared dread spread through them and they all got to their feet simultaneously.

"We need to find the others," Sasuke said in a final tone.

"I agree, should they meet up with these demons they will be in grave danger."

"We will also be in danger if we encounter them."

Tsunade got to her feet with Shikamaru's help and nodded to herself, "Shikamaru's right, if we end up encountering these demons there is nothing we can do to fight them. We will have no choice but to run."

"There's no way to fight them?"

"No, none of you fully possess the powers of your clans and even if you did you would only be able to hold them off, maybe slow them down. The only way to make sure the demons are sent back to where they belong is to stop or kill the one that summoned and controls them."

"A lot of good that bit of information does us when whoever summoned these things is most likely above ground," Shikamaru commented.

"Is there any reason we have yet to meet up with everyone else," Neji asked.

"They could have been killed by these demons, or possibly captured before the chimera's and humunculus decided to do a disappearing act."

"That's helpful Nara," Sasuke commented dryly.

Shikamaru grimaced but replied with a straight face and noncommittal tone, "Just being logical Uchiha."

* * *

Roy was feeling more restless and on edge than he had before Ed had finally caught up to them with thankfully minor injuries. Even with Ed back at his side he couldn't shake the uneasiness he felt, it was as though something were waiting within every inch of darkness his flames or Ed's could not reach. They had been traveling for what felt like an eternity in these tunnels and in the past few days they had yet to meet up with anyone else. He worried over whether anyone else was still alive and there was no way to tell since something seemed to have disrupted Alyssa's ability to detect others energies as of two days ago.

Within the last forty-eight hours they also had not encountered anymore chimera's or humunculi. Upon Ed's return to their four person group he'd said that one minute the chimera's were hot on his tail and then they were gone the next. _It doesn't make any sense, what could have possibly scared the abominations such as chimera's and humunculi off? Not to mention, whatever it was that made them disappear has to be even more frightening and worrisome than what we were fighting before._

With the soft glow of the flame in his outstretched right hand he could see only a few paces in front of him and Riza was the one walking silently beside him. Ed and Alyssa were walking behind them, the small girl continuing to religiously hold Ed's hand and her eyes were constantly looking around them. Ed seemed to be lost in thought as he absently followed behind them, it was as though he was distantly following the sounds of Roy and Riza's footsteps. That also unsettled Roy, if Ed and Alyssa were unsettled and concerned then there was indefinitely something to be worried about.

Roy faced forward again and tried to think things through. The chimera's and humunculi were nowhere to be seen just as anyone else was nowhere to be seen or even detected. Ed and Alyssa were anxious and just as edgy as Roy himself, and there was a tense quality to the air around them, as though some evil entity had activated some monstrous array nearby and yet there was a lack of life to the air as well. Unlike with alchemy the air did not crackle with electricity or life, just an absence of life, as though death tainted the air they breathed.

* * *

They watched and waited, itching to move, to cause havoc and dismay among those who radiated life and anxious dread. They wished to do nothing more than hear screams, to cause shock and render their prey immobile as they looked upon the evils most though to be nothing more than a fabrication of ones' nightmares. Constantly their masters orders echoed in their minds, telling them to wait, to watch and wait, to not attack yet and so they remained forever in the shadows, all of them stretched out within the darkness around the prey that pulsed with life in their veins.

When the time finally arrived that they could attack they had to be careful, they could not harm those that pulsed with the light of Daizen blood but they could draw the blood of those whose light was white, those with the white energy were among those they hungered for the most. To devour such light, to snuff out its' existence would increase the shadows within their prey and make them tastier to devour.

* * *

Winry looked up at the opening at the top of the ladder, they had a way out of these forsaken tunnels, finally a way into some light, into fresh, clean air that did not reek of death and the stench of fear. She stood before the ladder but with enough room to allow the soldiers to climb up past her. She had said that she would wait, wait until every soldier was above the endless shadows of the hidden passages, but mostly her heart raced and her stomach twisted painfully enough to make her nauseous with worry over all those she knew would either follow her or remain behind in an attempt to find and possibly save those yet to arrive where her group was.

Temari, Hinata, Kiba, and Grey were among the last that would be climbing up the ladder. Havoc had volunteered to go first but Winry could tell he was reluctant. His reluctance was not because of fear or what lay above them but trepidation of what could have happened to everyone else he was leaving behind. Temari was hesitant to climb the ladder as the last of the soldiers finally made it out of sight at the top.

Hinata seemed weary as well as she watched silently as Temari grabbed hold of the ladder and started to carefully ascend upwards. Once she was halfway at the top she glanced back down at them, closed her eyes and then looked up and climbed the rest of the way. Hinata was the next to follow and then Kiba who was trying and failing at hiding the fact that he was angry to leave Naruto behind as well as to go ahead of Winry even if he was determined to remain at Hinata's side. He was torn between following Hinata and leaving behind his best friends.

Winry took a deep breath as Kiba also disappeared into the darkness above her as he neared the top. Winry took a step forward and clenched her clammy hands together into tight fists. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand was placed on her shoulder and whirled around tense and ready to fight as she also jumped back and slammed her back into the ladder painfully. She breathed a sigh of relief and tried to calm her racing heart as she looked at Naruto.

"Be careful up there and take care of everyone so that all of us have something to look forward to when we meet up again."

There was such a lack of any kind of emotion in Naruto's voice that it caused a knot of foreboding to tighten in her chest, "Naruto . . . "

He grinned at her and at once the color that had drained from his face returned and his expression changed like the flip of a coin into confident reassurance, "I'll bring them back."

"Come back yourself too," Winry demanded with a stern look before she closed the distance with a hug and dug her fingers into his shirt as her arms wrapped around his neck. "I mean it Naruto," she continued with a broken voice on the verge of becoming a sob as she closed her eyes to hold back the tears that had formed in her eyes, "You come back with them when you find them, promise me you will."

"I promise," he said with conviction as he returned the hug. He then brought his hands to her shoulders and she released her hold to let him hold her at arms length. She smiled warmly at him as he continued to smile at her with a cocky expression on his face, "Take care of everyone and yourself up there."

Winry nodded and then turned away and made her way up the ladder with a determined gleam in her eyes. She didn't look back and focused on the task ahead of her as Naruto tossed the torch he was holding on the ground and his running footsteps echoed beneath her.

* * *

Sasuke paused suddenly when he heard a distant scrapping sound, like someone was running their nails, or claws across the wall. He turned around quickly with the Sharingan spinning in his now crimson eyes looking for anything and straining to hear the sound again. Neji had stopped only a few paces away and their sudden pause had caused Shikamaru and Tsunade to stop, turn around, and gaze at him with concern.

Just when Sasuke was about to dismiss the sound as his imagination he heard it again, this time very close and much louder. Neji tensed and activated his Byakugan but regardless of how hard either of them tried they could see nothing at all. The sound continued from the same distance repetitively making all four of them tense defensively and strain to hear or see anything. And yet nothing was there, still nothing could be seen, they could feel something around them, could hear the scrapping of claws on the walls and the ground and ceiling, but nothing came into view.

_What the hell is going on?_ Sasuke's mind insisted. They all remained entirely still even as they continued to try and see whatever was making that sound that was beginning to get closer at a slow, almost taunting pace. They all turned alarmed and blood chilling to ice while hearts leapt into their throats and pounded with unbridled terror at the sound of Shikamaru's agonizing, sudden, and alarming cry.

* * *

Ed started when Alyssa suddenly stopped, her hand tightening to a vice grip on his own. He turned to her to gaze at her dread running through him at the pale look on her face and horrified look in her eyes as she seemed to stare ahead at nothing and refused to meet his gaze. Ed knelt down in front of her, "Aly," he started softly, trying to get her to look at him, to say something to him even as his chest tightened and his stomach flipped at the feeling of fear that settled into him now at an alarming rate.

She blinked and then she finally lifted her gaze to his, "They have returned, the ones that move with the shadows. The Shadow Walker was overwhelmed by their presence, they have begun to attack us."

"Shadow Walker?"

Ed and Alyssa glanced to Riza at the question and then to Roy as he asked, "They? Attack? What's going on?"

Alyssa looked at Ed with a desperate look in her eyes, she really didn't want to explain and remain here, their friends were in danger and they needed to get moving, to try and make sure they were alright. He didn't completely understand who they were or what a Shadow Walker was either, but he knew that whoever Alyssa was referring to they knew and that whoever 'they' were they were dangerous, are dangerous, and are starting to move finally.

Ed stood up and asked, "Can you find them now?"

Alyssa nodded, "I can't sense them indefinitely but I did get a feel of their energy when 'they' attacked."

Ed nodded, "Alright, lead the way and explain as we go."

Alyssa nodded once more and then she pulled Ed's hand roughly as she turned and headed back the way they had come at a sprint forcing the other three to run with her. As they raced through the tunnels with Alyssa leading them she said to them, "These things, the atmosphere around us, all that edge and death and fear in the air is because of _them_. They are lesser demons, nothing more than servants, but they are still dangerous and they cannot be killed. In order to send them back to where they belong you have to find their master, the one that summoned them and stop them or kill them."

"Isn't that the same thing," Ed asked as he ran beside her and they turned through the curving tunnels and made sharp turns. Ed absently noticed that they were taking the tunnels that would lead them towards Frankfurt. _Why would any of them head towards Frankfurt, did they get lost or disoriented in the tunnels? But that wasn't-_

"Eddie, pay attention. The reason none of us have run into each other is because these demons can get into our heads without us knowing it, turn us around, make us go the wrong way or block us from sensing them or one another."

"They actually have that kind of power," Roy asked as he fought to keep up with them. Though he was in fairly good shape they had spent weeks in these tunnels living off rations, without sunlight or any deep sleeping and he was as exhausted and spent as Riza who was already short of breath along with him. He wanted to slow down, his body cried out for him to slow down, to stop and rest but he pressed forward anyway, he wasn't leaving Ed and Alyssa to fend for themselves, especially not now when he was starting to realize just how serious their situation had become.

"Yes, the power of these lower demons as well as their ability to do such things is based on the one that commands and controls them. Whoever summoned them is powerful, more than any of us could begin to guess."

"If they are so powerful then why not just kill all of us instead of taunting us like this," Ed asked with anger in his tone. He couldn't stand these damn games, chimera's and humunculi with the faces and voices of lost loved ones and friends, those damn puppets, the bullshit hospital, the war, all the death, running in fear and trying to escape so they all didn't die and now demons? It was as though they were playing a game of cat and mouse and the cat had them by the tail.

"They don't want all of us dead, you know that as well as anyone Eddie. They never wanted to kill all of us, just those they deemed unnecessary and unimportant."

"That's a load of crap, this is all bullshit, I'm fucking tired of these games. They keep letting us get through a few obstacles and then they throw a wrench at us and knock us off our feet again."

"Ed, let's just concentrate on trying to help who we can," Roy said in between breathless pants, his body was protesting loudly now that they had run for twenty minutes or so. He knew his body was going to win over his mind soon but he was damned if he was going to stop before his body completely gave out.

Alyssa suddenly stopped causing Ed to stumble only managing to catch himself because of the grip she had on his hand. Riza and Roy managed to stop only to hunch over with searing, breathless gasps as their lungs burned painfully and their bodies pulsed with the exertion. When all of them gained their breath, they stood in tense silence, goosebumps rising on their skin, and the hair on the back of their necks standing up with trepidation.

No one dared to break the silence having felt the tension in the air and the predatory gaze they couldn't place on their backs after they finally regained their composure. Alyssa closed her eyes and after a few seconds her eyes snapped open and she twisted her hand free from Ed's so suddenly that he couldn't react and only looked at her in stunned shock when she jumped backward away from him just in time to avoid something leaping out of endless darkness that surrounded them now that Ed and Roy no longer wielded flames in the palms of their hands. Ed had jumped back when he felt something slick brush his pants' leg and ended up slamming himself into the wall hard enough to knock the air from his lungs and leave him disoriented for a moment.

Ed felt a cold sweat break out across his skin as he stared at the grotesque thing feet from him, his breath was locked in his chest as his heart thudded with alarm and his blood raced with raw terror. The thing in front of him had fathomless darkness where its' eyes should have been and deadly, gruesome claws curled and dug into the ground leaving deep cuts in the surface. Though he could hardly see in the dark he could still make out the thing before him because it glowed with an eerie, deep, pulsing, purple light that seemed to time itself with the creatures racing heartbeat. It had slimy looking skin that was a dark metallic type of flesh from what he could see. It's spine stood out as it stayed poised tensely on all fours. They only thing it resembled was something out of nightmare.

Long, deadly teeth with a foamy substances constantly oozing from its' mouth, it was the size of a rapid dog or coyote and yet looked like an overgrown, and deathly underweight cat or maybe he just couldn't wrap his head around what it looked like. It was still something that made his skin crawl and his stomach and chest constrict with fear and he never was one to like being afraid so his fear quickly turned to anger towards the thing still remaining still and alert and looking ready to strike.

Ed ran through thoughts in a split second, if whatever this thing was attacked anyone then Ed would make damn sure it attacked him and not the others. As soon as he thought to call the things attention to him it shrieked in a shrill, grating, howl of a sound and Ed tensed even more when he heard the response of what sounded like hundreds of this same thing before him. He chanced a glance around him and noticed that they were definitely surrounded and the tunnel began to pulse with that same sinister, purple, pulsing light until they could actually seen the fullness of what these things looked like.

There were at least fifty or more that looked just like the thing still before him, there were things crawling along the walls that had a startling and disgusting appearance to overgrown cock roaches, then behind the smaller things were grisly looking things with heads as big as boars, the same deadly, foaming teeth, the deadly claws, and even bat-like wings, and the bodies of deformed and dying bears. Some were flying in the air and looked like overgrown wasps and made his blood run cold. His mind cleared of the thoughts of getting to the others and filled with a need for survival, a need to protect those he was currently around.

A blood curling snarl sounded when Ed shifted to try and regain his feet. Ed bit back the urge to snarl back challengingly. He held still and pressed himself further against the wall as those endless voids turned and gazed at him despite the lack of actual eyes in which to see. Ed felt like he was falling into those voids and quickly averted his gaze to stare at Alyssa. She was frozen stiff and as pale as a ghost as she stared horrified by what was around them. He felt his heart twist in his chest at the completely unguarded fear in her childlike frame, a strong urge to reach out and protect her from the sight of this demon was so utterly strong he had to clench his fists and make an effort to remain where he was.

When he glanced to Roy and Riza he saw the same powerful fear in their eyes and he could bet that he probably had the same look about him as well. Out of everything he'd already seen and been through, this really was not something he could think of ever happening. The military, the hell of basic, of training, the actual hell of following orders he was adamantly against, of all the horror he'd seen this was . . . was like something out of a nightmare, a nightmare he had no idea how he would wake up from let alone how he'd manage to make sure the any of them got out of alive.

**TBC . . . **


	24. Chapter 22

_There is superstition in avoiding superstition. -Francis Bacon_

And thus the story has taken on a level of supernatural and horror elements along side the harsh world of living in a time of war and military power and corruption. Could things possibly get more complicated or worse. Believe me, they can but I will leave you guessing to whether or not they will. Hope you enjoyed this chapter full of suspense, action, and well hard work since I still have such trouble with fight scenes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist. Those belong to Kishimoto-sensei and Arakawa-sama.**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome._

**Additional Warning: Language, dark themes, violence.  
**

_

* * *

  
_**Chapter 22**__

Holy men tell us life is a mystery.  
They embrace that concept happily.  
But some mysteries bite and bark  
and come to get you in the dark.  
**_-The Book of Counted Sorrows  
_**

It felt as though he couldn't breath, the stagnant, humid air he'd grown accustomed to while traveling through these tunnels would have been more welcome than the dry, hot air that he now had to pull into his lungs. He was already breathless from running but now it felt like he couldn't drag enough oxygen into his searing lungs. He knew it was a mistake to stop but he'd kept the Sharingan active in the hopes that he would know if something came out to attack him. After Shikamaru's cry they all found themselves surrounded by ghastly, grotesque things that Tsunade called demons as though they had evaporated from the shadows.

They had separated, trying to split up the numbers of the demons. Neji had gone forward while Tsunade and Shikamaru, who was shaky on his legs and possibly in incredible pain if his cry was anything to go by, had followed after Sasuke as they back-tracked. Hours ago they had split up, Tsunade taking a tunnel that would hopefully lead to an exit out of these tunnels and incessant darkness while Sasuke had continued deeper into the darkness. He could see enough to avoid falling off the edge of the walkways but still he could see no sign of the demons.

He took the moment to catch his breath and try to make sense of the situation and each time he would stop for a moment of rest he would feel the same, strong, unsettling, predatory gaze on him. The stench of death, fear, and blood lust would surround him and seep into his skin. An anxious need to keep running would make him edgy and such fright from the sight, the sounds, the atmosphere around him tied his stomach in knots and no matter what he did he could not shake the feeling.

He tensed and stood frozen where he was when he heard the familiar snarl and hiss of the demons beginning to surround him. With blind fear that he was not accustomed to feeling let alone controlling he started off through the tunnels once more at a sprint. He desperately wanted to find someone, anyone so that he wasn't alone in the twisting darkness. Fighting was futile as that was their first reaction and no amount of magic, alchemy, skill, nor fighting experience did any harm at all other than stunning and angering the hellish things and so all he could do was run, run, run, and run with the intense desire to just survive and escape this nightmare he was trapped in.

* * *

Winry and the others made their way through the shadows of the woods and even after reaching the outside the dread had yet to evaporate. They still felt watched, pursued, hunted and regardless of how much distance they put between themselves and the tunnels the feeling remained. Winry felt sick to her stomach with worry, something was seriously wrong and if not for her knowledge of how much Naruto and Ed both would want the soldiers who were practically helpless against the foes Hoenhiem sent after them safe, she still wanted desperately to go back and travel the tunnels with Naruto until she could set eyes on everyone and make certain they were alive and well.

All of them moved in silence, lost to their own thoughts, the possibilities of what could happen to those still in the darkness deep beneath the ground, of what lay before them, or the battle for freedom that faced them. None spoke, none were willing to voice such thoughts, and none of them were oblivious or immune to the dread, the fear, the sinister, and dangerous feeling that seemed to pulse around them. It beat beneath their feet, in their veins, in the air they breathed and so they all continued on in silence.

They had reached the outside only three to four hours ago and had now traveled for most of the night, the signs of dawn were coming but it was still an hour before sunrise came to snuff out the darkness. Winry glanced up at the sky through the trees and noticed that not even the moon or stars lit their way, it was cloudy and she hoped with all her heart the clouds would pass and give them the comfort and security of daylight when the time came.

Kiba walked beside her with Hinata on his other side in silence, listening, straining to sense anything dangerous and still unable to come up with anything. Havoc walked behind her also as alert as everyone else with Grey beside him watching not only around him but stealing worried glances at Winry. Havoc wished to break the tense silence with some light talk, some teasing as he usually did when he would walk with his platoons in battle or while walking with Ed in Munich on missions neither cared for but he felt too fearful, too worried, too anxious by the atmosphere and eerie feeling constantly tying his stomach tighter and tighter to do so.

With those with enough skill and abilities of magic spread among the remaining soldiers they should have felt safer, defended, but none of them did. When they were not watching the shadows and their surroundings the soldiers exchanged anxious glances between each other or glances at their guardians. They no longer felt weak or inferior to be guarded by those younger than most of them, they had grown to respect their ability to fight against things none of them had thought to have ever exist nor had any hope in defeating. They had grown dependent on them, regardless of age, and usually it set them at ease even in the tunnels with too many shadows to not be taken by surprise, but now their presense did little to ease their minds.

Everyone stopped at the sound of twigs crunching underfoot, or running footsteps and though it did allow some ease to slip through them as the footsteps were human everyone still waited with bated silence for the approaching threat. When none came, when no guns clicked with the tale of being readied to fire, when no shouts came of their being discovered that ease disappeared and left all of them with even more dread running through them.

Heads turned and shuffling was heard as they found nothing and turned their bodies to look around, but nothing but the trees and shadows cast by their surroundings greeted them. Reluctantly those at the front of the group moved forward, carrying on through the night and everyone else was forced to follow not liking the idea of being left behind or alone to face whatever threat lay in the darkness.

* * *

Naruto was breathless, the amount of energy it cost him to move so swiftly through the tunnels was utterly draining. But the fear that was stagnant and constant in the air on top of the change in the atmosphere in the tunnels fueled him with a dreading feeling that overwhelmed him and made his blood hum in his veins with adrenaline. He had to find Sasuke, he needed to find everyone in the tunnels and get the hell out, there was something sinister, something purely evil down in this darkness with them.

When he'd first felt the fear, smelled the fear, the change in the atmosphere he'd taken off as fast as he could using the powers he had as a daizen with reckless need to get to everyone, to somehow warn or protect them, to find them, anything. That was hours ago and he was forced to running on his own two feet now but still he pressed on. He'd subconsciously headed in the direction where he could sense Sasuke. It made his stomach twist painfully with the fear that was mingled with Sasuke's sent, with each moment dread and fear for his lovers' life fueled through him making his heart race steadily and forcing him to keep running despite the searing and burning of his protesting lungs and the exhaustion of his body.

He stopped, completely frozen and tense when he heard the slightest sound, like the scraping of something on the walls and the sound was getting louder. As it grew closer he noticed that it was footsteps and relief flooded through him when his senses were assaulted with the powerful presence of his lover's aura. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw with the heightened sight of his daizen blood the shape of Sasuke sprinting towards him. The relief drained when he noticed the fearful look in those crimson eyes and Naruto was about to call out when crimson eyes met his. There was momentary relief, even gratefulness in those eyes as Sasuke took in the sight of him but then it bled out as hisses sounded loudly behind him.

Naruto broke their locked gaze even as Sasuke steadily raced towards him to look behind him. Naruto would have been shocked by what he saw, those endless abysmal eyes, the grotesque appearance of whatever the hell those things were, how deadly and dangerous they were, but Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him with him as he continued past him. Naruto stumbled before he regained his footing and was able to run along behind Sasuke. Naruto called out breathlessly as they ran, "What the hell are-"

"Shut up and run, we have to get the hell out of here," Naruto cringed and felt his blood turn to ice at the desperation and panic in Sasuke's voice. It made it very clear to Naruto that now was not the time to be asking questions but to just do as Sasuke said and run. It the stoic, prideful, and strong Sasuke Uchiha was scared then there was definitely something to be scared of.

Naruto suddenly noticed that they were turning down the tunnels, making big circles, but none the less going back towards the direction Sasuke had just come from. He made to ask but Sasuke beat him to it.

"We have to find the others."

Naruto had to agree with that, Sasuke was most likely the one to know where at least his teammates were so once they met up with them then they were going to look for Ed and his team and get the hell out of these tunnels. He just hoped that all of them would survive long enough to do so.

* * *

"This is too much like some horror story," Ed muttered irritably as the four of them walked through the tunnels.

Alyssa was holding his right hand while they walked, she raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him, "A horror story Eddie? But if so then that makes you the protagonist whose going to send the scary monsters back to hell, right?"

Ed sighed, sometimes it was endearing when Alyssa played the part of the girl she looked to be, but at this moment in time he rather wished she wouldn't do that. "Aly, that was-"

"You saving our hides," Roy replied from where he and Riza were walking behind them.

"Why the hell did it work anyway, I was just thinking on the fly."

"Because you have a piece of them in you," Alyssa replied conversationally.

Ed scowled down at her, "Care to elaborate or is it something I don't want to even know about Aly?"

"You don't wanna know Eddie," she answered with an innocent smile and sounding like she was a little girl trying to keep the secret of a surprise from her parents or something.

"You're not helping."

"How are we going to fight these things if we don't know how Edward was able to do as he did before that saved our lives?" Riza asked logically.

"Eddie will know when the time comes again."

"We're walking around instead of running through these tunnels looking for everyone because you won't explain it to me," Ed replied irritably.

"These _minions_, as you called them, could be everywhere and endangering the lives of everyone else as we walk through these tunnels discussing this. Why are you being so difficult Miss Alyssa?"

Ed glanced over his shoulder at Mustang, there was a slightly detectable agitation in his tone even as he tried to speak calmly and patiently to the girl.

"Edward needs to admit that he's a hero and he also already knows why it is that he can hurt the minions despite my earlier allegation," Alyssa replied in the more mature tone of voice she was capable of using and said matter-of-factly with a pointed look at Ed.

Ed stopped and turned to face Alyssa as the other three stopped as well. "What do you mean I already know?"

"Admit it first and then think of the 'gift' your father left you."

First Ed scowled as he took in his words and he gritted his teeth even as his agitation and anger rushed through him. But then he took a deep breath and gave himself a moment to mull over her words. _The gift? That energy or whatever he forced into my chest when we fought? What the hell does that have to- Wait, I know it was alchemy, some sort of stone, and it somehow merged with the liquefied Philosophers' stone they forced into my veins at that place . . . but the consequences, the constant pain in my chest . . _. All the color drained from Ed's face and he released Alyssa's hand absently and distantly felt his knees strike the ground as he also heard the far away sounds of three voices calling his name.

Those minions, he'd all but evaporated them, the pain in his chest had suddenly seared through him when that one minion had lunged to attack him. That thing had sliced his chest clear open but because of that energy or whatever it was his father had done to him was acting up a blinding light had accompanied such an action, at least that's what he thought. The wound had healed immediately but it had not dulled the glow of that power by any means and every one of those demons had snarled in painful, angry hisses, snarls, growls, and cries as the glow grew stronger. The pain in his chest had torn through him forcing cries from his throat that left him breathless and his throat raw when it ended but once he was coherent again he noticed those things were all reduced to piles of dust on the ground.

He'd grown accustomed to the constant, throbbing, pulsing pain in his chest and they had all gotten up and fled so quickly that Ed hadn't even noticed it until right now . . . his chest didn't hurt anymore. The present came rushing back to him and his left hand raised to the middle of his chest as he finally lifted his head and looked squarely at Alyssa. She was watching him with a sorrowful, though knowledgable and patient expression. She had wanted him to figure it out because she couldn't say it and neither could he, that was why she'd thrown everyone off with her actions, why she'd kept refusing to answer them.

The reason Ed no longer felt the pain in his chest, the reason that whatever it was had destroyed those things was because it did exactly what Tsunade and Alyssa had suspected it did earlier. It didn't just spread pain and darkness through someone as it was slowly doing to Ed it also absorbed it, reduced it to nothing and took it into itself. Therefore, Ed could destroy these things but each one he killed would speed up the process of this 'thing' his father had implanted in him.

Ed closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and nodded to himself in confirmation. They were going to get out of here alive, they were going to find the others and get out of these tunnels and he was going to see this mission through. He refused to give up, refused to fail, damn the consequences he, personally had to face for it. Ed opened his eyes and locked gazes with Alyssa, "I understand. We have to find everyone else and get out of here."

Alyssa closed her eyes and ducked her head with a reluctant nod. Ed got to his feet and forced himself not to think about what his decision was going to cost him as he faced Riza and Roy, "We have to keep moving, the less we run into those things the better."

Roy and Riza nodded and as Ed turned his back to them and took Alyssa's hand he noticed the exchanged gaze between the two. They continued on in a thick silence for a while and then Ed looked down at Alyssa, she was finally facing forward again and her head was raised. They had walked for nearly twenty minutes before she'd finally raised her head and this was what Ed was waiting for.

"Aly, can you try and locate the others?"

She nodded solemnly and closed her eyes, her hand squeezing his as they continued to walk. After a few minutes passed she said, "There are three of our friends heading our way, there is one among them that is not familiar."

Alyssa walked a little faster and then in moments the four of them took off in a run once more. Ed could distantly make out the sounds of running footsteps, hopefully whoever they ran into had someone among them that could see and he wondered on this unfamiliar pressence Alyssa was talking about and whether or not they were threat.

* * *

Shikamaru, Tsunade, and Neji had met up once more thanks to Kakashi having crossed paths with Tsunade and Shikamaru and then talking the two into heading in the direction that Neji was going saying that there was likely to be an exit in that direction. Unfortunately upon meeting up with Neji they found that Neji was trying to outrun those demons and was actually trying to head in the direction that he recalled Ed's group to have gone. The traps all of them had set up to avoid chimera's were already nullified and Neji, Kakashi, and Shikamaru had worked quickly into ensuring anyone else crossing paths would not accidentally make them active anymore. These demons were not capable of being hurt by them anyway and the chimera's had long since disappeared having enough sense of mind to not cross paths with demons.

They were quickly outrunning a large swarm of those very demons right now and thanks to Neji's Byakugan and the Sharingan Kakashi possessed they were able to come across the energy of Ed's group, mostly due to the energy waves that radiated from Alyssa and Tsunade's ability to describe how to work through the defensive webs around Alyssa's aura that kept many from sensing her.

Shikamaru looked up at the sound of running footfalls ahead of them and felt relief course through him as Neji glanced back at him with a relieved look on his face. The darkness around them hardly interfered with Shikamaru's sight but he wasn't willing to do more than allow his skills as a Shadow Walker extend to everything around him. Having to feel the energy coursing through those demons made his body throb with the memory of it. He'd felt as though he was being set on fire from the inside, it was too much and that was the only way he could think to describe the white-hot agony that had taken over him from the horrible experience.

"Ed!"

The four of them paused as they met up with Ed's group only to have the blond alchemist rush past them head first into the swarm of the demons. Tsunade had whipped around and made to grab Ed's wrist to stop him, there was alarm on her face, but due to the lack of light she wasn't able to see nor stop him. The one who had cried out Ed's name was surely Alyssa and all of them watched as Ed slammed his hands together with a loud, resounding clap and then slammed his hands to the ground.

A blinding, bright blue light flooded through the tunnels as Ed's hands slammed into the ground below him just before the small army of the demons he'd rushed forward to meet. When the light faded shock settled into Neji, Shikamaru, and Kakashi as they saw those demons were now gone, a pile of ash and dust all that remained of them. Ed remained kneeling on the ground where he was, his shoulders and body moving in a way that made it obvious he was trying to regain his breath.

Everyone winced when a rough, painful, choked cough broke the tense silence and then Tsunade and Alyssa both rushed forward and were at Ed's side. He shakingly got to his feet and waved them both off after a few moments. He wiped his face with his left hand and then turned to everyone. The three walked up to everyone awaiting them and Shikamaru couldn't work his head around what was going on, how Ed was able to do what he just did when they knew alchemy, magic, nothing worked on those demons, and what was with the sullen and sorrowful look Tsunade and Alyssa both shared?

"What-"

"Where's Sasuke?"

Neji was the one to answer Ed's question, "We split up."

Ed sighed as then turned and started down the tunnel in which Shikamaru's group had just come from. Everyone exchanged looks and it was only the sounds of Alyssa's running footsteps as she ran to Ed's side and seized his hand with a cry of, "Wait up," that broke the silence and set all of them in motion pulling them out of their stunned and thoughtful states.

* * *

Hours now, at least that's what it felt like, that they had been running around in fucking circles trying to find everyone. Naruto was getting frustrated and impatient, he was stubborn though and wasn't going to give up but that didn't make him any less agitated at the lack of results. When they stopped to catch their breaths, to exchange a few words they couldn't rest long enough to actually catch their breaths before they were found by what Sasuke had explained were low level demons. Nothing worked against them which was why there was nothing to do but run.

It still didn't make sense, the fear Sasuke had of these things. Okay, yeah, they were creepy as shit, they had sharp teeth, claws, and looked like disfigured, morphed, overgrown insects, rats, and reptiles, but Naruto still had the feeling that there was something else entirely that made Sasuke fear them. Was it those bottomless eyes, the way the pulled you in, was it the absence of light in them? What the hell made Sasuke so scared he actually showed his fear in his voice, in his eyes, his expression? They did unnerve Naruto but as time passed he noticed how pronounced his lovers' fear was and it didn't seem rational even for this nightmare they were plunged into just by the grotesque, undefeatable things that were chasing them and trying to rip out their throats or eat them alive.

The two were leaning against a wall now, both panting and out of breath and if not for the situation Naruto would have thought of something perverted to do while being alone with Sasuke for what felt like a lifetime ago. He'd missed him but this was not how he pictured meeting up with him again, running from demons and having the raven unnerved by mentioned demons to the point that it really bothered Naruto.

_What the hell was it about them that is doing this to him?_ Naruto watched Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes as they tried to catch their breaths from all the running they'd been doing. Sasuke's Sharingan kept flickering in and out and Sasuke looked as though he was about ready to fall asleep on his feet. Being afraid could fill you with adrenaline but long periods of it could make you feel more drained than ever and Sasuke was already exhausted when Naruto had finally met up with him. _It's possible with the distance that Sasuke has been running from these things longer than it took for me to sense them._

"We have to try and locate Ed, maybe everyone else headed his way," Sasuke said once he finally regained his breath. He leaned against the wall even more, his shoulders slumped, legs shaking with overexertion.

"What is it about these things chasing us that scares you so much," Naruto asked uncertainly. Sasuke flinched and straightened beside them. He refused to meet Naruto's gaze and though his voice was sharp and there was anger in his voice Naruto could feel the uneasiness and anxiety coming off Sasuke as he answered.

"I'm not scared of them."

Naruto glared heatedly at his lover and before Sasuke could blink Naruto was in front of him, both hands slamming into the wall behind him next to Sasuke's head. Sasuke did flinch back but even the shock of such sudden and aggressive actions didn't make him raise his head or meet Naruto's eyes.

"The hell you aren't. I know there's reason for them to be creepy as hell and un-thought-of, but I can damn well tell that whatever the hell bothers you about them is something that is personal or possibly irrational. Have you lost your fucking mind or something, you're an Uchiha, a trained officer, a fighter, and you don't seem the type to be scared of shit, so why are you afraid of these low-level demons, as you called them?"

Sasuke kept his head turned away from Naruto and stubbornly refused to move or say anything but Naruto could see the tension in his body, his balled fists at his side, the tight line of his lips as he stubbornly refused to admit Naruto's observations or say anything to explain the irrational terror he felt because of these demons.

"My brother," Sasuke mumbled after several long, tense, silent moments. Naruto had to strain to make out what Sasuke reluctantly said.

"Your brother," Naruto asked softly, trying to not sound overbearing or two impatient so that he could persuade Sasuke to continue.

"The same void in their eyes . . . the same look in my brothers' eyes when he killed our parents . . . "

Naruto couldn't hide the shock those words resulted in, he inhaled sharply as he took the information in. From what he'd heard Roy and Sasuke were supposed to have lost their families because of the organization. He was listening to what Shikamaru had said and he also recalled the versions from Tsunade and his grandfather. But of course, the only ones that knew the truth of what had happened were the two that had survived their families massacres and Naruto was curious to know the truth of what had occurred that night. To find out that it was Sasuke's elder brother that had killed their parents sent ice through his blood. _Seems that rumor was true, but not true at the same time. Itachi was there but it didn't look as though he'd spared Sasuke anything . . ._

"Cold . . . hateful . . . he's the only one that knew the secrets so well . . . _Magen_" Sasuke trailed off at that hanging his head while his hands clenched so tight his knuckles turned an even pale white than his skin. Naruto took a deep breath and backed away grabbing Sasuke's clenched hands in his own and saying calmly, "Later. I know enough right now to understand. I do want to know that rest but I don't think nows' the best time."

Sasuke nodded and after a few moments his onyx eyes finally met Naruto's but he was quick to look away. There was gratitude in his eyes but the heartache from having to think back on painful memories was so raw that Naruto was grateful Sasuke had not kept the gaze, he felt guilty about that the moment after but he was left with the torn feelings of both. Both of them were broken out of their thoughts at the sound of a familiar voice calling out to them.

* * *

Ed had picked up Alyssa after a while and positioned her to piggy-back when Alyssa finally announced that she could sense Naruto and Sasuke. They were still a good distance away and it would take them hours to meet up with them if they traveled together so Ed had volunteered to go ahead and led everyone to the nearest exit leading to the surface before he and Alyssa headed towards the pair.

While Ed made his way through the tunnels Alyssa spoke softly in his mind telling him which way to go even while she spoke aloud to him, "You're going to have to tell them eventually Ed."

_Turn left here and then right at the fork in the tunnel._

"The hell I am," Ed replied as he followed her instructions, "Why would I tell anyone? It's not like they can do anything or like it would do any bit of good."

"They care about you, you have family and Roy and they deserve to know."

"This doesn't make it definite and it would only give everyone else something else to stress and worry about."

"It's going to kill you and they deserve to know that, to prepare for it Ed."

"The hell it is, I don't die so easily and what they don't know won't hurt them, especially in this case."

"What if you can't prevent it from killing you?"

"I've got the red stone too you know."

"Which will only keep it at bay for so long before the red stone empowers it."

Ed grimaced, "I'm a alchemy genius and not too shabby with magic, I'll figure something out."

Alyssa sighed and laid her head on his shoulder in exasperation, "Fine," she picked up her head and tightened her arms around his neck, "But at least let me and mom help you figure it out."

"Fine," Ed said, though reluctantly, he didn't mind Alyssa's help, _Like I can stop the brat . . ._ but Tsunade could be unnerving sometimes and intimidating.

"Of course she can, she's only really, really old Eddie," then she added petulantly with a pout, "And I am not a brat."

"Right," Ed laughed.

_Jerk, right here_.

"That book that your mom has-"

"Later Ed, you'll find out later."

Ed sighed and turned the way she told him. He wasn't entirely blind in these tunnels and the new development bothered him. He could make out his surroundings with what he could only describe as a sort of night vision, everything stood out like he was looking through green lenses with a constant light that stretched at least three feet ahead of him. It was thanks to this that he was able to make out the shapes of Sasuke and Naruto turning sharply around a corner brushing right past him and Alyssa. Ed wondered why Naruto at least had not even sensed his presence but his thoughts were cut short as he was forced to jump back just in time to avoid a rather large minion landing in front of him, obviously having jumped from one place to another.

Ed slammed his hands together as the beasts' head turned to him and found himself frozen in place as those endless abysmal eyes locked with his own. The sharp cry from Alyssa and the growl that followed it snapped him out of his shock and he slammed his hands into the ground causing a blinding light to erupt and the only who could really feel the effects of what Ed had done was himself. It was a torrent, a shock wave of negative energy that constricted his lungs, his heart, and pounded relentlessly in his head as it made the most painful of his memories flash through his mind. Thanks to the size and lack of number it was only a few seconds worth but it was enough to leave him winded and clutching his chest in pain.

Alyssa had jumped back and away from him when the demon arrived and now she took his hand and he immediately felt the side effects where off and die down. He snapped his head up when he heard the familiar sound of Naruto's voice calling out to him.

"Hey Ed, you alright?"

Ed nodded numbly for a minute as he waited for his eyes to refocus and that 'night vision' to set in so that he could see once more. In the dark he couldn't really analyze whether or not Sasuke and Naruto were seriously injured, he could see some dark spots on their clothes, the tears, and the exhaustion was more felt than seen but other than that he'd need a proper light to assess how they were. Alyssa tugged on his hand and he turned his attention to her. She smiled at him, "Nothing serious, they usually travel in packs."

Ed nodded, "Yeah," he looked back to Naruto and Sasuke noting that now the two stood holding one anothers' hands and Sasuke did look a bit shaken up. He shook off his thoughts, they had to move he didn't want to have to destroy those things, each time he did it felt as though his own dark thoughts grew stronger and the emotions that went along with them became more pronounced.

Ed turned away from them, "Come on, I know a way out of these tunnels."

Naruto watched his friend move away with deep concern, there was something serious going on with Ed, something really serious considering the distant and haunted look in Ed's eyes. It didn't matter how dark it was, Naruto had seen that look in his best friends eyes before and not even the darkness of the tunnels nor the shadows they cast across his vision could recreate or mimic such a look. He followed after Ed silently, still holding Sasuke's hand in his own tightly. Naruto was going to figure out what was going on with Ed and he was going to get the full story out of Sasuke, as soon as they made it out of here alive.


	25. Chapter 23

_**Comment:**_ _A calm before the storm, a light before the everlasting darkness, waves before tidal waves . . . With all they have faced, all they have learned about themselves and each other, there's always more to learn and reveal, more truths behind the masks they set so carefully into place . . . But with knowledge comes responsibility and nothing is ever without a price to pay . . . _

_Finally, as promised, we will learn more about the origins of the minor characters as well as the truth of some things that have remained shrouded in mystery . . . Following this chapter XD Sorry, had to get a laugh at that. ^^ I'm serious though, I don't break promises anymore than Naruto does so have faith in me. But hey, there's a lemon to make up for it, cause that's just how it happened. See, I have no control on what happens, I can only hope that whatever plot bunnies start hounding me will make their way into the story. I'm still a little nervous about writing sensual scenes, especially with Ed and his spastic nature and the smugness that Mustang will forever possess. Blame the characters, or thank them, Ed threatened to tied me up outside if he didn't get a stress relieving sexual encounter with a tall, dark, and sexy Flame Alchemist soon. Haha. Hope you enjoyed. The serious shit will hit the fan soon, now that they are free of the tunnels. If that ruined it for you, shame on you, don't read the comment first._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist. Those belong to Kishimoto-sensei and Arakawa-sama. I do own the thumbnail, totally mine, made it in paint and used photobuckets nifty toys to make it look cool. lol.**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome.  
_

**

* * *

  
Chapter 23**_****_

Additional Warning: Long Chapter, Language, dark themes, violence.

_  
Destiny calls upon the hour  
Within us lies the power  
To change the path unwanted  
To follow our hearts desires  
For the hunter to become hunted  
No matter what transpires_

Though he was leading the group that was of little consequence, he did not chose to lead the group, he wishes to remain behind and to wait. Still he knew more of his lover's best friend than he did his lover and yet he still felt incomplete, insecure without his presence. Those golden eyes and hair was the sun to his dark and with the darkness about him and the shadows that hid many a mans' nightmares, literally given what they'd already seen, he desperately did not wish to relinquish his sun.

Roy let out a heavy sigh and scolded himself for his poetic thoughts, he had to trust Ed to take care of himself and accomplish his mission. He needed to focus on the task set before him, finding the others and getting everyone through this pasture and through the forest miles ahead in one piece and alive. Riza stood next to him, alert despite how tired and weary she must be feeling and the others remained silent in the night, trying not to call attention to themselves because of those minions.

Shikamaru was walking behind Riza with Tsunade at his side while Neji and Kakashi were behind them. Considering the small size of their group it was more likely they would be attacked since they were greatly outnumbered. Until the sun began to rise they would have to stay alert and keep moving even though Roy's stomach tied itself tighter into knots with the more distance they created between themselves and those they'd had to leave behind. Not only was his lover still in those tunnels, but his best friend and his best friends' lover and Tsunade's daughter.

"Sir," Riza's discreet voice broke him from his thoughts and he turned his head to regard her in the pale light of the moon.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I believe we should seek shelter in the forest to make camp until the others catch up."

Roy fought the urge to smile, _Ever the thoughtful one this woman is,_ he thought to himself. He looked ahead to the forest they were steadily approaching and then glanced at those following behind him. Everyone was exhausted and in need of rest. They would still need at least two others to keep watch, most likely at the very least of four-hour intervals so that some amount of rest could be had for everyone. None of them could stay up the entire night and it would do any of them any good to expend their energy and not be alert during the day. Though at the moment their concern was directed at the other worldly beings threatening them there were still threats to be cautious of during the daylight hours. They were still within Germany and sure enough in all the time spent in the tunnels, all of them were listed as traitors and deserters and were sought after by the Nazi forces stretched across Europe.

Roy nodded, "I believe you're correct, we will set up camp and those looking to be in the best of condition will take the first watch."

Riza nodded and Roy looked forward again hiding his relief at her suggestion that allowed them to be practical and still meet a compromise to what he truly wished to do. He focused his mind on his surroundings; taking in the scent of the grass, the light of the moon and starry sky overhead. He took in the sounds around him, the crunch of their footsteps, the quick breaths from the exertion of all of them pushing their tired and worn bodies farther in hopes to rest. He took in the feelings of worry and thoughtful atmosphere that still managed to permeate through their watchful and tense mindsets.

* * *

Alyssa raced through the tunnels quickly with Naruto at her heels as he carried an exhausted Sasuke on his back, Ed was holding off the minions and Alyssa could sense that he at least wasn't all that far from her. She searched through the knowledge of the tunnels from memories of Ed's travels and her own and made a sharp left turn not thinking of giving a warning to Naruto of the sudden change in direction. If she was correct their should be a ladder leading up into the sewers only fifty feet down this tunnel and then twenty feet down a tunnel that veered to the right. She raced through the tunnels as Naruto fought to keep up.

His breath was ragged, his muscles sore, his chest burned from the strain of his running and the only thing that kept him from running into the walls with the sudden turns was the fact that Sasuke was on his back. The raven was resting his forehead on the crook of the back of his neck and left shoulder and his arms were loosely draped over and around his shoulder. The only way Sasuke was even trying to help Naruto carry him was how his thighs squeezed his hips and that was mostly because Naruto was running with his arms hooked around his legs and under his knees to try and hold him steady.

"Right Aly, go right!" Ed's voice shouted from behind them as he finally caught up to them. Alyssa made a sharp right and once again Naruto struggled to follow her ending up tripping over his own feet and scraping his knees roughly as he fought to steady himself and the force of his fall to keep from dropping Sasuke.

"Baka," Sasuke muttered tiredly into his neck and Naruto scoffed and brought up his leg adjusting Sasuke on his back to try and regain his feet. He was suddenly grabbed by his left arm and pulled to his feet and looked to see Ed standing there with a smirk.

"Come on clumsy," Ed said with a short laugh turning slightly around to watch for any approaching threats as Naruto re-situated Sasuke and set off down the tunnel looking and listening for Alyssa. He heard Ed call out to him, "Veer to the left and you'll see her," Naruto did as instructed and sure enough he saw Alyssa standing there thanks to that enhanced sight of his. When he was within reach of her she raised her hand and made a fist opening it to reveal a lavender flame conjured from thin air. She glanced up and Naruto followed her gaze feeling a breath of relief rush through him and loosen the anxious knot in his gut a little at the sight of the ladder.

Sasuke grunted against him and moved his arms so that his hands gripped Naruto's shoulders, he fidgeted and Naruto helped him regain his feet. As soon as Sasuke's feet touched the ground he swayed dangerously and his grip on Naruto's shoulders increased to almost painful as he tried to steady himself. Alyssa looked up at both of them, "I'll go first, then Sasuke, then you and Eddie, okay?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke who gave a curt nod before one hand released Naruto's shoulder to cradle his head. He would have to go right behind Sasuke to make sure he could make it up the ladder, he glanced up at it again, it was too narrow at the top to allow room for Naruto to carry him all the way to the top. Ed ran up to them, panting, sweating, and obviously tired but he still managed to radiate determination and strength. He glanced at Alyssa, gave her a toothy grin and then glanced up before looking at Naruto, "Alright then, you carry Sasuke on your back until you reach the top . . . " Ed glanced at Sasuke, "I don't think he's in good enough shape to make it to the top by himself."

Alyssa sighed, "Eddie, that's going to leave you-"

"I'm fine Alyssa, don't argue with me right now, get going," Ed's tone of voice was authoritative and left no room for argument.

Naruto looked at Ed questionably, it wasn't like Ed to snap at Alyssa let alone use a stern tone with her. Usually Ed was just as easygoing and laid back as himself. Alyssa bowed her head to Ed and then turned and began to go up the ladder, as soon as her right hand that was once holding the lavender flame touched the rung they were cast in the same darkness as before. Naruto watched her go up the ladder and was about to say something when Ed cut him off, "Get moving, she's not helpless but I'd feel better if someone was up there with her quickly."

Naruto nodded and stepped forward grabbing one of the rungs with his right hand and grabbing Sasuke's hand still resting on his shoulder with the other. Sasuke let out a irritated huff before he positioned his arms around Naruto's neck and clung to him as Naruto started to ascend the ladder. It wasn't until he was nearly at the top and waiting for Alyssa to help Sasuke up into the sewers that he heard Ed starting to climb the ladder.

Naruto was climbing up himself and had just climbed out of the tunnels when Alyssa peered down into the tunnel and yelled out, "Hurry up Ed, they're getting closer."

Naruto got to his feet and was at Sasuke's side as the rush of adrenaline rushed through him from those words. He should have worried over how they would get to the surface and whether or not either Alyssa or Ed knew their way through these sewers but those words reminded him of all they'd been through. That false security of thinking the sewers were any amount safer than the tunnels made him feel foolish. He pulled Sasuke to his feet and put his arm around his waist to support his weight.

It was rare that the proud Uchiha was this out of it and exhausted, but having not slept in at least four days, fighting constantly and running for the last forty-eight, and then being scared to the point of just pushing hysteria, probably from lack of sleep, was very draining and it showed immensely. Even in this darkness Sasuke was paler than usual, regardless of the grime and blood on his clothes and skin. His voice was hoarse, rough, and barely audible when he spoke. Naruto hated seeing him like this and his lovers' current condition made him that much more worried, stressed, and anxious to meet up with the others.

Ed climbed out of the tunnel turned on his knees in his squatted position and Alyssa wordlessly slid the heavy lid to him. Ed slid the lid in place and then his hands clapped loudly and electric blue lit up the area around them sharply, momentarily blinding them as Ed slammed his hands down on the lid. Once Naruto's eyes adjusted again he looked to where the lid was and noticed that Ed had sealed the opening shut, it was likely he'd forced some of the foundation around him to seal off the ladder as well just as an extra precaution.

Ed stood quickly, jumping to his feet, seized Alyssa's hand and looked sharply at Naruto telling him to come on, Naruto nodded and supporting Sasuke with his arm around his waist while his other arm pulled Sasuke's arm over his shoulder to help him practically carry the slightly taller and lighter man he followed after Ed as best as he could. All this time using his Daizen abilities so that he could see in the night was catching up with him and he secretly hoped that they'd fight an exit soon, even if it didn't mean that they would be any safer outside. He never did like enclosed spaces and he'd had more than enough of dark tunnels, sewers, chimera's, humunculi, and demons to last him the rest of his life.

Naruto grunted with the effort and energy it took to support Sasuke's weight and managed to catch up to Ed, grateful the other blond had slowed down some to give him the chance to do so.

"We're not that far from the exit and with any luck it will be approaching dawn so those damn things won't follow us out."

"Considering our luck, I hope the odds are in our favor," Naruto managed. Alyssa glanced over his shoulder with a brilliant smile on her face that Naruto couldn't help but to return and they set off, Ed leading the way.

* * *

Havoc ground his heel on the cigarette butt as he glanced up at the sky, they'd managed to survive the night again, he thought with a smirk. The sky was already dusted with pinks, yellows, and oranges and the dark blue was beginning to turn a lighter shade of blue overhead. They'd stumbled across a run down barn to stay in and it was his job to walk the perimeter outside during the last six hours of night while Kiba kept to the roof keeping an eye out for anyone or anything approaching and Winry walked the inside of the barn. It was a hard schedule and all three of them were forced to stretch themselves pretty thin, being officers, and trusted leaders that everyone knew. Gaara was the one who covered the night shift before Kiba and Jean was grateful for that, the red haired kid still gave him the creeps.

Havoc sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and focused his gaze back to the area around him. There was plenty of land, but the weather was beginning to turn bitter and cold and there was a chill in the air. It would be fall soon, which meant a lot of rain and then winter followed with too much snow and too cold weather. He thought of the young woman that he had to relieve of watch, she was a tough woman, and it was quite obvious that she and Winry had much in common. Mostly their attitudes, stern natures, and their tomboyish habits. Neither of them radiated feminine characteristics, other than physically, the same way most women Havoc had been around did, well until he'd met them at least.

But, there was Hinata, the young woman that Kiba fancied, she was very feminine, but there were times where she wasn't shy to put Kiba in his place and make him use some discretion. Though he worried over everyone else and how long it would be before they started losing more soldiers or their own lives, he couldn't help but to be grateful for the entertainment his current company provided. It was remarkable that a bunch of kids could be in the military and still possess some of their childlike qualities. Then of course, he was reminded that they were deadly, stealthy, trained and experienced soldiers and fighters when it came to any opposition or threats. Watching them fight, seeing their strength, it was inspirational the same way it was unsettling.

He estimated that it had been nearly a week since they'd made it out of those tunnels and had to part ways with everyone, but it could be more or less. With all that was going on and all that had taken place time was indiscernible, an acute concern. The sun was starting to rise and the dark of the night was very nearly gone for the next eleven or so hours when Havoc finally walked towards the barn doors to be greeted by a tired but smiling Winry looking at him through the crack in the door.

He saluted with a grin out of habit and then scratched his neck idly, "Ja, the sun's come up."

Winry's smile brightened and her eyes looked past him, "Yes it has. Are you feeling up to heading towards the town half a mile down the road for some supplies?"

Havoc's grin faded and his hand dropped to his side, "Are you serious, I'm hardly the one for a job like-"

"You're exactly the person for such a task. You're not an officer for nothing and I know full well that you've had stealth training. I'm not some idle foot soldier that knows nothing about the army. I am not going to have you go alone, I am merely asking if you wished to get some sleep and some rations in you before hand."

Havoc let out a sigh, "Ja-Yes. I'll eat, catch a nap and then go," he managed in a defeated tone. He'd learned quickly that there was no winning a fight with Winry. Thing was, trying to argue with her let him know why Ed was so good at arguing and getting his way with things, he'd grown up with someone just as stubborn to argue with. Havoc smirked as he stepped inside and nodded a greeting to the soldier that walked past him. He watched Winry walk away heading towards where Temari, Hinata, and Riku were handing out the last of the rations.

He could name most of the soldiers but usually he didn't spend much time talking to them, he had his hands full with Winry and Kiba making him live up to his rank. The soldiers still came to him with their concerns, asking if he knew what would happen to them, when would they get out of Germany, where were the other officers, or what was going on. That was the reason Havoc truly tried not to have conversations with them, he didn't feel up to the task of answering their questions and didn't really want to have to think that far ahead. It made him feel like a coward really, here he was older than most of the kids who were taking up the reigns, and he was also a seasoned, experienced officer and he was handing off responsibilities to those younger than himself.

He stood up a little straighter and rolled his shoulders to try and work some of the tension out of them, it was time he grew up and acted like the adult he was around here. He'd go to town, with whoever was going with him, get what they needed and protect his companion. Then he'd come back and he'd sit down and try to help come up with a plan of action.

* * *

"Finally," Ed said with a relieved and stretching his arms over his head as he climbed out of the sewers. Naruto was now carrying Sasuke bridal style and the brunette had his head resting on his shoulder with his left arm lazily around his neck and shoulder and the other resting on his stomach. Naruto shifted him in his arms and didn't like how light Sasuke felt.

It was dawn, thankfully, now they just had to find the others and they could finally get some much needed sleep, hopefully. Alyssa jumped up and down in place with a innocent, joyful smile on her face waving her arms in front of her to get Ed's attention. Naruto smiled warmly at the display, though the girl had unsettled him with her mature and knowing gaze and older way of speaking that didn't suit one who looked as young as her, she was growing on him. It was times like this, when she acted like a child, so innocent, happy, and energetic that he felt endearment for her. Then of course, seeing Ed scoop her up in his arms with a grin stretching from ear to ear and both of them laughing made it easier to like her.

Ed turned towards Naruto adjusting Alyssa in his arms so that she was seated on his hip with her arms loosely around his neck to hold herself in place. Ed's grin faltered a bit, but he fought to keep it as he looked him over carefully. Naruto was doing the same now that they had daylight to aid their sight, Ed and Alyssa were filthy, though he was sure neither he nor Sasuke were any better. They both numerous scrapes, bruises, grazes, and cuts all over them but Alyssa looked to be in better condition than any of them.

Sasuke groaned in his arms and Naruto looked down, some of the color leaving his face at the sight of the dark patches of blood on the Uchiha's clothes. He hadn't noticed any serious injuries before and he let out a sympathetic hiss upon noticed the bruised, violent graze running along the left side of Sasuke's jaw and the bruised cut on the top right side of his forehead. Naruto's eyes raked over the soiled clothes pale skin, taking in the nicks, bruises, scrapes, and cuts and noting the deeper cuts and more violent bruises. Sasuke's hands were scraped up and bruises as though he'd punches the walls a few times. His clothes were torn and ripped in places revealing a deep graze in the upper part of his right thigh and claw marks along his right side just under his ribs.

"We should probably get to the others really soon, all of us could use some looking at and tending to, not to mention some rest and grub."

Naruto nodded solemnly, he hadn't even noticed it in those tunnels, it was obvious now in the daylight that Sasuke had been dealing with some serious injuries and a lot of painful ones the entire time. Though the blood was dried and his serious wounds were long since healed it didn't stop the bitter feeling of quilt for not being there to protect him. He snapped his head up at the sound of Ed setting off in what Naruto noticed was the direction of a forest when he turned and followed after him.

"How do you know they headed that way?"

Ed smirked at him over his shoulder, "Because Roy and Nara are with them."

Naruto chuckled and glanced at Sasuke when the raven turned his face into his chest, Naruto shifted his weight again and walked a little faster until he was walking beside Ed who was still carrying Alyssa. The brisk pace made it seem as though Alyssa weighed little more than a paper sack and Naruto was struggling to keep the pace considering Sasuke was heavier than her and he'd spent most the night carrying or supporting the raven. Ed slowed his pace after Alyssa looked up at him pointedly and glanced at Naruto.

"What's your idea on what we're going to do now?"

Ed sighed, "We all need to rest up and heal then we need to catch up to the others. If anything Winry, Kiba, and Jean will try and wait it out somewhere as long as possible, but we've still lost a lot of time. With the small number of us there are we might be able to get a hold of a vehicle to try and fill the gap in distance between us and them."

"Ja, but its not going to be simple."

Ed laughed and Naruto smirked even though there was a slight bitterness to Ed's laughter. They continued walking in silence for a few minutes before Ed glanced up at the cloudless sky, "Nothing ever is."

* * *

Tsunade and Riza sat side by side on an overturned trunk they'd managed to move with the guys help so that it was situated in front of the trunk of another tree so that they could lean back against it. Roy and Neji were lying asleep close to the fire using their torn jackets as pillows while Shikamaru and Kakashi slept across from them close to the fire as well. The fire had long since gone out but there was still a smoky scent in the air as Tsunade took in a deep breath. She'd always loved nature, something her son Minato had in common with her.

She let out a sigh, now was not the time for reminiscing, she needed to listen for anyone that might wander into the forest and keep her sense high for Ed, Alyssa, Naruto, and Sasuke. Riza and herself had slept most of the night, Shikamaru and Kakashi having taken first watch for six hours and then Roy and Neji following them. Now it was their turn and Tsunade was sure that Kakashi would be waking soon so that maybe they could try and figure out what they were going to do.

After talking it over it was decided before Roy had finally laid down to get some much needed rest that they would wait in the forest for a total of three days moving their camp in the forest for those three days. If by then they still did not return then they would move on, that decision had resulted much argument from Roy and Tsunade was fairly certain the young officer would have remained behind by himself to wait for them despite anyones' efforts.

She looked up at the sky, the forest wasn't thick but it still presented a shade over them and from the way the air felt slightly chilly and the trees were starting to change from green to autumn colors of red, orange, yellow, and brown fall was readily approaching. It would get chilly and cold and they needed to get some supplies and more clothes and blankets if they were going to survive the weather alone.

She turned her head sharply to her left when she felt a jolt run down her spine and immediately jumped to her feet with a smile on her face. They were here, they'd survived and were making their way to them, she knew her daughters energy anywhere. However, the smile fell from her face as the energies of the three accompanying her came to her. Naruto's was waning, he was clearly completely worn out and at the moment he was short of losing consciousness despite his fierce determination to keep going.

Riza had gotten to her feet and moved to her side as she silently and observantly watched the play of emotions on Tsunade's face taking them in and letting them give her the information she needed. Before Riza could turn to address Kakashi and Shikamaru both of them were stirring and getting to their feet. Tsunade's lips twitched to make a smile as golden hair came into view, two blonds were walking up to them, one carrying Alyssa, who despite the brilliant smile and cheerful light in her eyes was sickly pale, covered from head to toe in grime, dust, dirt, scrapes, cuts, and a few fresh bruises. To see that she had minor wounds proved how tired she was as usually she healed rather fast.

Alyssa jumped free of Ed's arms and darted through the forest her arms outstretched as Tsunade knelt down and scooped her up in her arms. Childish, joyful laughter filled the forest and Roy and Neji both stirred moving and sitting up as they tried to assess the situation. Neji watched dazedly as Naruto carrying Sasuke and Ed walked towards the camp and up to Tsunade and Riza and then laid down and turned his back to them closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

Roy on the other hand was on his feet and making his way towards them, he took in his lovers' battered and worn appearance and longed to reach out and make sure that all that dirt and grime and dried blood didn't hide any serious injuries. He blinked tiredly dazed when Ed turned a wide grin at him and then scowled, "You look awful Roy."

Tsunade smirked before him while Riza's eyes lit up with silent amusement much like Kakashi's. Shikamaru snorted and Roy let out a laugh, "You're one to talk Edward."

Ed glanced at himself and then put his hands in his pockets and shrugged without commenting. Roy's smirk fell at that, a wordless gesture from a usually loud mouthed blond made him feel uneasy with worry. Tsunade glanced towards him, "Don't worry, he just needs a bath, to wash those filthy clothes, get some food and some rest. You should also be sleeping, having spent most the night on watch after all."

Ed glared at Roy, "You're not staying up to take care of me, go back to sleep."

Roy raised an eyebrow at that, "Handing out orders upon immediate arrival Major, I think I should stay awake-"

"Just do it, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself."

"I beg to differ given your-"

"Shut up bastard. Damn, not even five minutes and already you're getting on my nerves."

Roy smirked and met the glare Ed was giving him evenly. Even though he knew the banter was playful he still had the feeling that there was something much deeper behind the sarcasm and snappish retorts he was receiving from Ed. He was too tired to spend time figuring that out at the moment and raised his hand just in time to cover a yawn. Ed smirked a cocky glint in his eyes, "See, looks like I win this one."

Tsunade and Riza let out chuckles and then Riza turned to Roy and said in a stern voice, "It seems you're out voted sir," she said with a smug glint in her eyes. If Roy hadn't spent so much time around her recently he was certain that he would not have been able to pick up on the subtle and discreet shows of emotion or amusement in Riza's eyes. She was well guarded and greatly controlled and he often wondered how she managed that, not even he was able to reach such a level of self control.

Roy glanced over at Ed and offered a gentle smile, one he hoped told Ed how relieved and happy he was to see that the younger man was alright and had managed to bring his best friend and Sasuke back safely. Ed returned the smile before he made a shooing motion with his hand and turned his attention to Tsunade who was currently having Naruto lower Sasuke to the ground to look him over. A jolt shot through Roy then, now that he wasn't focused on his lover he took in the appearance of Naruto and Sasuke. Both of them looked worse than Ed did, Naruto looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet he was so tired and Sasuke was not longer conscious or if he was he was losing the fight to stay that way.

Roy made to move forward to his friends side but Tsunade said to him as she remained kneeling next to Sasuke, "He's not seriously injured. He's just expended a dangerous amount of energy and is going to need a lot of rest. He used too much of his strength and his abilities. Most of his injuries are minor and with the concussion he's suffered means whoever is on watch is going to have to wake him up every hour for the next twenty-four hours. He just needs his wounds cleaned, some food and water, and a lot of rest."

"How much is a lot of rest, how long will it take for him to recover?"

Tsunade brushed back grayed, dirt soiled bangs to get a closer look at the gash on his forehead. Sasuke let out a hiss and shifted trying to back away. Naruto was sitting next to him on the ground and grabbed his hand looking up at Tsunade expectantly.

"I'd say considering how long he pushed himself for, he's going to have to rest for twice that. For the next seventy-two hours he's going to need to take it slow. Concussions are minor injuries but they can become major injuries if you're not careful." She looked pointedly at Naruto, "Nothing that takes up a lot of energy, no sex," Naruto flushed a dark red at that, "no running, no fighting. He can't travel on his feet for more than a few hours for the next three days, got it?"

Naruto nodded, "Ja."

"Good," Tsunade got to her feet and glanced down at Naruto, "You need to get a bath, some food and water in you and then you're on strict rest for the next two days. No arguments."

Ed actually flinched back when she rounded on him with her hands on her hips and a serious, intimidating stern look on her face and in her eyes; "As for you Kin,"_(1)_ Ed tensed at the use of a nickname he knew meant business and one he hadn't heard in a long time. "I expect no arguments from you. You're going to go bathe, wash those filthy clothes, tend to your wounds, eat, and then you're going to sleep for no less than twelve hours to make up for your serious lack of sleep. Then, me and you are going to have a serious talk."

Ed swallowed and nodded, "Ah," Tsunade glared and Ed nodded vigorously, "Yes ma'am."

Tsunade nodded, "Great," she said with a smirk that made Ed scowl. Alyssa giggled and he turned to glare at her but she just smiled at him innocently.

Tsunade turned her attention to everyone, "Now then. Roy," she looked at him, "you're going to go help Ed get cleaned up since you refused to listen to reason earlier. Alyssa," she looked at Alyssa who's smile faded as she turned an attentive look to her mom, "I'm going to tend to you and help you clean those clothes of yours. I need to talk to you," Ed looked nervously at Alyssa out of the corner of his eyes.

_She might be able to help you know._

_So what, she's still going to want to tell everyone-_

_They do deserve to know, they all care about you and need to be prepared._

Tsunade cut into their silent conversation clearing her throat, "Ahem," she glared at both of them and then looked to Kakashi who was standing there as though everything going on around him was completely normal.

"Since you're awake, how about you make yourself useful and help Naruto and Sasuke get cleaned up. No funny business or I'll cut off your favorite limb."

Kakashi gave her a smile that caused his eyes to turn up into miniature smiles which was the only way to even know he was smiling. Ed watched him questionably and was about to ask when Tsunade turned back to him and snapped, "What are you still standing here for?"

Ed looked back to her, "Because I don't know where the hell I'm supposed to get cleaned up at you old bat."

Tsunade glared darkly at him, "Ungrateful brat."

"Bah, you da-"

Ed was swiftly cut off by Roy's hand covering his mouth as his other hand grabbed Ed around the waist and turned him away from her. Ed broke free of his hold immediately and glared over his shoulder at Tsunade who in turn flipped him off with an immature tongue stuck out at him. Ed returned the bird and then let Roy seize his hand and pull him away from the camp. They walked past where Neji was still trying to sleep and then disappeared into the trees until they could no longer see the camp or any of its occupants.

Ed let out a relieved sigh, he felt more relaxed than ever just feeling that larger, paler hand holding his own. Their calluses hardly bothered him as the warmth from both their hands seemed to run up his arm and crash over him entirely. They were finally free of the damnable tunnels, the sun was out which meant no more demons or chimera's, the chimera's hardly came out in the sun or on the surface unless ordered and soldiers making trouble seemed small in comparison to everything else they'd been through.

There were still mysteries about this man walking next to him leading him through the forest in the protection of the daylight. But Ed was content with that for now, he'd yet to tell Roy anything about himself or his past other than what his friends had managed to bring to his attention. Ed held dark, powerful secrets securely in his soul and he was sure that after he'd spoken to Tsunade another secret was going to be laid bare for the safety of those around him. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that his most recent and dangerous secret could prove detrimental if kept secret. That he harvested something that ate darkness and seeped it through his veins and empowered his dark thoughts and emotions could prove to be deadly should he lose control of it. He could become a threat and everyone deserved to have that knowledge so that they could be prepared.

Such thoughts made those dark thoughts build up in him and cause his stomach and chest to feel hollow suddenly. He could lose himself to whatever it was his father had done, could lose those he cared for, or worse, hurt or even kill them. Ed shuddered at the thought and looked up then quickly away when Roy squeezed his hand. Ed turned his gaze upwards peering through the canopy of the trees to the light blue sky and then took in and let out a deep breath before he looked forward again. The forest was lush, at the very least, and it was nearly surreal to see the tall, ancient trees stretching above them and all around them. It made the atmosphere comfortable, although chilly, but still comfortable. The fresh air and the outdoors were something Ed secretly cherished and after all that time confined in narrow tunnels and in the constant dark it was richly refreshing to be outside, in the sun, in the presence of nature once again.

Ed pegged it all to his times in captivity, the life he'd live before this world spent traveling every stretch of Amestrius he could in five years, and the calm nature brought him. It felt as though his heart and soul were healing just from this exposure to the world as it was supposed to be and his mind relished the peace of mind the smells, sights, and feelings trees, grass, and fresh, clean air brought him. His mouth curled into a contented smile.

Roy was leading him casually and when Ed took in the scent of the forest around him he picked up on the smell of water and grinned, now that he was able to a bath sounded luxurious. He looked down at both of their hands when Roy's thumb started to idly sweep across the top of his hand and felt heat rise in his cheeks from the intimate yet innocent gesture. He looked up into Roy's face to see those piercing black eyes watching him intently, admiringly, with so many emotions burning and whirling in those dark eyes and felt the heat in his cheeks increase and rise to his ears and looked away in embarrassment.

They were silent for a while, both enjoying the atmosphere and sense of calm around them, lost to their own thoughts. Roy couldn't stop the gentle smile that had come across his face as he'd watched Ed simply take in the beauty of nature around him. In that moment, that smile, the calm the seemed to wash over and seep into Ed, he'd looked celestial, like something out of a fairy tale. How could he possibly deserve such a gorgeous creature? How was it that he was so fortunate to have found Ed and to actually have him return his own feelings? It didn't matter what he'd been through himself, he would still live through the worst kinds of hell imaginable if in the end he still found someone as captivating as Ed.

Not even the dirt, grime, and dried blood along with the battle worn and exhausted appearance Ed had was he any less beautiful. Someone like Ed was unique, a jewel to be cherished, to be admired and here he was walking beside him, holding his hand, content and happy and making Roy's heart swell with feeling and adoration for him. Roy idly swept his thumb back and forth across Ed's hand, not minding the slight roughness from his fighting in the least because it was mediocre when you compared a rough hand, calloused fingers, to that of how it felt to make love to the younger man, how his whole meaning of existence seemed to make sense when he watched him.

Roy decided that he would lighten the mood as a thought occurred to him. He let his lips curl into a smirk to help make it believable as he said casually, "I bet you're looking forward to taking a proper bath. We found a few springs and a river through here. I'm sure that Tsunade is taking Alyssa to the river and leaving us and Sasuke and Naruto to bathe in the springs."

Ed looked back at him at that, "Us?"

Roy's smirk remained in place at the oblivious look on Ed's face as golden eyes watched and waited for an answer. Roy leaned down, causing Ed to pause and his breath to hitch. Roy stopped and let out a ghost of a breath across the shell of Ed's ear as he whispered in a husky voice, "Yes us, I plan to take full advantage of this moment of privacy with you love."

Roy pulled back with a satisfied smile at the dark blush that dusted Ed's lightly tanned cheeks and fought the urge to laugh when he started walking again pulling Ed behind him only to have Ed stumble a few times before he regained his footing. Ed recovered and then scowled at Roy's back and muttered, "Perverted bastard."

Roy did laugh then and replied, "Very much so. But considering being one managed to catch your attention I will take that as a compliment."

Ed huffed, "Arrogant asshole."

Roy smirked mischievously as a rather crude thought came to mind, "I'd definitely say so, but as far as assholes go-"

"Shut it, just shut up. No more talking for you."

Roy laughed out loud at that and sure enough another laugh erupted through him at the gorgeous, adorable, dark blush on Ed's face. It seemed as though Ed was just as pervert as he was, he was already thinking along the same lines as Roy and the older man had yet to finish what he'd been about to say.

He was quick to reply to Ed's comment, "I believe there is more than one pervert here Edward. I was merely going to say that as far as assholes go you're definitely one to be able to tell who the true assholes are."

"Didn't I just say to shut up?"

Roy couldn't help the smirk at the haughty reply he received for that, he did enjoy teasing Ed, it was so very easy to get the younger man riled up. It was often amusing considering how controlled Ed often portrayed himself to be when he was playing to role of leader and military officer.

"What will you do to get me to shut up, Edward?"

Ed's blush had diminished moments ago but now it was back again and he still refused to look at him directly for anything more than a glare, which he was doing now. The blond refrained from answering not willing to reply, Roy guessed it had to do with him purposely seductively saying Ed's name. He did enjoy how it felt to have Edward roll off his tongue.

"Are we there yet?"

Roy smirked, "Eager are we?"

"For a bath, nothing else," Ed answered petulantly but his hand tightening in Roy's indicated otherwise and a smile formed on Roy's face. Now that he thought about it, when he was in the presence of this fiery youth, he smile and laughed quite a lot. Not to say he wasn't someone with a sense of humor or one who didn't enjoy to be happy, but he hardly smiled and laughed this much. There was just something about Ed, something that seemed to bring out the best in him, even though Roy wasn't foolish enough to deny he brought out the worst in him as well, much like how he'd dealt with that humunculus Wrath. There was nothing Roy wouldn't do to keep Ed alive, happy, and with him, and they had still yet to have a relationship for little over a few months, at most.

Ed enjoyed how content and blissful he felt with Roy, even if the older man infuriated him to no end with his smugness at times. There were plenty of things that reminded him of the Colonel he'd spent a good number of years around in the other world, but there were also things about this Roy that were different. Ed admitted with smugness that this Roy didn't know everything and it was often that Ed actually knew more of what was going on that the dark haired man. He was idly walking through the forest with Roy leading him as a pang rose in his chest at the thought of how Roy would possibly handle the news of what Ed was currently having to deal with and still refused to except. There was no way he was going to sit by and just let his father and whatever the hell he'd forced into him kill him or stop him. He was going to stop the bastard at all costs and then he was going to find a way to keep living.

Ed looked up at the strong scent of water as well as the sounds of it and he stood still in the wake of the sight before him. Slightly to his left, though Roy was directing him even closer to it now, were the solitary springs. A pool of water in a natural setting that glistened like jewels with the rays of the sunlight that breached the canopy of trees overhead. Roy took in the stunned and seemingly awestruck look on Ed's face, his eyes alight with interest.

Ed licked his lips absently and then blinked and glanced sidelong at Roy who he was pleased to see was watching him, his dark eyes burning with a hidden flame as he seemed ready to devour Ed on the spot. Ed let out a short cry when he found himself suddenly pulled into a broad chest, their intertwined hands crushed between them while a warm, pale hand grabbed his chin and tilted his head up. Ed felt his eyes flutter closed as slightly chapped, though warm lips descended on his own. An eager tongue soon swept over his bottom lip and Ed parted his lips without much thought as his hand not trapped between them came to grasp a cloth covered shoulder and tug Roy that much closer so that their bodies were flush against each other.

The pains from his battered and bruised body were at the very farthest reaches of his mind as Roy simply devoured him and the kiss became more heated when Ed felt a very hot and hard erection press urgently into his hip, his own arousal responding in kind as heat pooled in his groin. Roy pulled back and smirked at the protesting growl he received for the action. Before Ed could say much more he found himself turned and pulled towards the spring quickly. _Seems like he's the more eager one between us,_ Ed thought with a smirk of his own curling his lips.

Roy turned around slowly once they were well within reach of the spring located on the slight incline with a small face of jagged rocks behind it that seemed to be where the water in the spring was coming from. The rocks weren't overly high and the trees around them certainly stood taller and gave an air of privacy to the area, it was like a miniature waterfall. Roy stopped and sat down on the edge of the slight rise ground circling the spring and Ed felt himself entranced as the older man eased his hand free from his to work at untying his boots.

Ed felt beret for a moment, immediately missing the warmth of Roy's hand in his own but was quick to snap out of it and start working on removing his worn down boots. He looked up to see that Roy was watching him with his shirt now gone from him and Ed was startled by the allure of porcelain pale skin, the definition in those smooth muscles that had a softer, more sculptured tone to them than his own. It was always shocking to lay eyes on the beauty of the man and Ed often felt blessed to have capture his attention considering the natural allure and grace the man possessed that could easily allow him to have anyone at all he wanted. Those dark eyes were smug and the smirk on his face threatened to rise ire in Ed but he only returned the smirk as he slowly set to removing his own tattered clothes.

Roy was immensely enjoying the leisurely way Ed was stripping his clothes only feet away from him, close enough to touch but still too far away. Roy wanted him right there, their bodies flush together. He was going to take him time lavishing and appreciating his lover this time. He planned to pull those wonderful sounds from Ed's throat and tease and worship him until he was begging unlike their previous times.  
Resigned and determined to make his thoughts a reality and see them through Roy rose to his feet and his smirk turned into a smile as dark eyes met gold that were already darkened in lust as they looked at him and watched him. Roy was very much the predator now and the way Ed slowly straightened up to his full height let Roy know that the younger man was indeed as perceptive as he thought.

Ed felt a shudder run through him when Roy stilled his hands from reaching for the belt on his pants only to make short quick work of it and toss it near the other clothes on the ground. His breath hitched when Roy leaned in to capture his lips in a slow, passionate, heated kiss at the same time as one of his hands tangled into the hair at the nape of his neck to work out the hair tie and tangle fingers through the still dirty, dulled tresses. Ed groaned into the kiss when Roy sucked on his tongue and his hips bucked when Roy cupped him through his pants.

Roy could feel the heat and lust radiating off Ed's heated and flush skin and he leisurely undid the pants and slid the zipped down, still kissing Ed and now entangling their tongues together. Those sounds Ed made coursed lush heat through him and Roy wanted more, more of those sounds, less of their clothes so he could have more of Ed's flesh touching him. His squirming made Roy's skin prickle with anticipation for what was to come.

Ed couldn't stand this slow teasing, it was going to drive him mad if Roy didn't do something soon, now, damn it. Ed growled when Roy ushered them both towards the waiting water. Ed's eyes opened to watch when Roy's warm was suddenly gone and he watched in fascination and lust as Roy stripped free of his clothes. Ed snapped himself out of his staring and made short quick work of what remained of his clothes before finally moving towards Roy, closing the distance.

Roy's hands gripped Ed's forearms to try and pull him close and both let out simultaneous groans as their flushed, naked bodies finally touched with the hindrance of clothes. Roy turned around, which earned him another of Ed's growls and caused a smirk to curl his lips and carefully bent down to lower himself into the water. The possessive growl he got in return for the action broadened his smirk and soon enough he felt the cool water caressing his skin with whispering touches that made him bit his lip to stop the groan that worked its way up into his throat.

Roy turned just in time to see Ed lowering himself in the water and felt a hot flush of heat race through him from the possessive and lust hazed molten gold gaze intent on him. Roy schooled his features as took in the blissful look that crossed Ed's face as he fully let himself ease into the water, Roy could imagine how wonderful it must feel to finally have some tension released throughout his battered body.

Ed looked up when Roy was suddenly there again, bodies flush and a deep, throaty groan was pulled from his throat at the feel of water slicked skin pressing against his own still heated skin. When a strong, pale arm circled around his back just above his waist line and pulled them that much closer together Ed's eyes closed in silent bliss at the feeling of his arousal pressed in between two flat stomachs.

Roy smirked and took advantage of Ed's closed eyes by latching onto Ed's neck, lathering it in heated, open mouthed kisses, licks, and nips until Ed's head tilted to the side to give him more access. When Roy bit into Ed's neck he was rewarded with another of those throaty groans and an arching of Ed's neck as encouragement. Roy took this moment to suck and nip hungrily at the slightly darker neck.

Ed's back arched pressing himself even more into his lover when a slick hand slipped between them to grab both of their arousals and stroke languidly up and down. Ed's right hand rose to grip a pale shoulder as he tried to find something to support him so he could buck his hips up into that hand. The water did nothing to stifle the heat coursing through him and the slickness it added only caused his erection to throb all the more.

Roy released Ed's throat and planted light kisses along a strong jaw line and just as he squeezed his hand around both their erections. He drank in the delicious moan that rumbled through Ed's entire frame and felt the repercussion vibrate through his own frame. Roy sucked on Ed's tongue with deliberate slow, long, hard sucks that pulled groans from the blonds throat and sent delightful shivers through both of them. When Ed tried to pull out of the kiss and moved so that his hands were now placed on Ed's bottom, squeezing and kneading. Ed needed no further provocation both of his hands gripped Roy's shoulders as he lifted his legs to wrap them around Roy's waist.

Roy smirked into their kiss and slid one hand up Ed's back and through slightly damp hair to cup the back of his head and kissed him more deeply. Both of them were already panting and breathless and Roy knew that before long Ed was going to get very impatient and demanding. Roy broke the kiss and brought the hand cupping Ed's head along the curve of his neck and caressed his coarse cheek idly with his tongue until Ed's eyes opened to half mast to look at him.

Emotions rushed through Roy at the emotions and hunger in those molten gold eyes, "Roy," Ed's said breathlessly, "what's the hold up?"

Roy smirked and lowered his head to place a light kiss to Ed's forehead before kissing both cheeks and recapturing Ed's lips. Roy squeezed the one hand still holding Ed's thigh and as his hand traveled back to rest on Ed's hips, again the blond understood and tightened his legs around his waist and moved his arms around Roys' shoulders, successfully pulling them even closer.

Ed sucked in a ragged breath as Roy's fingers lightly ghosted their way up his side and in between them to pluck at dusky nubs eliciting a mumbled groan into their kiss. Ed ripped his head away and laid his forehead on Roy's shoulder as that hand gave succulent attention to each nub until they were both fully erect. Ed shifted in his arms, feeling restless and probably aiming for friction for his temporarily ignored, swollen, and reddened cock. Roy chuckled low in his throat as Ed started to fidget more adamantly and again Roy had his arm around him, holding him close and securely.

His other hand took the place of the one holding Ed close and Ed let out a fevered and breathless groan as Roy's finger eased lower to circle his opening. Sex in water could provide a lubricant, but Roy was still mindful that it wouldn't take the pain away nearly as much as a lubricant could. He gently probed and eased his finger past the first ring of muscle and Ed moved against him pressing into his hand and forcing his finger deeper. Ed's head rose from his shoulder and Roy captured his lips once again to try and muffle the groan of the hot, tight heat pulsing around his finger under the water.

After some stretching Roy felt confident with adding another finger and was given the choice to take it slow or gentle when Ed rocked back into his hand again, this time both letting out groans as they broke away to take in air. Roy scissored his fingers and searched with them, trying to find that one spot that would have Ed writhing in pleasure. Hooking his fingers did the trick and Ed arched hard into him letting out a breathless, guttural moan as his legs tightened to nearly painful around his waist.

Roy smirked and pulled his fingers free only to add another, again thwarted of his plans of being gentle by Ed's rocking. Ed winced and let out a barely audible hiss and Roy had to suppress the urge to tell him it was his fault for being so impatient but instead Ed managed to blame him as he tightened around him. Roy was starting to feel he was growing rather impatient himself and hefted Ed further up after stretching him and hooking his fingers to pull a sobbing moan from the blond.

Ed let out a protesting whimper when Roy's finger pulled out of him only to be replaced with a need filled groan as he felt the head of Roy's arousal at his opening. Roy lowered his hand and had moved so that Ed's back was pressed against the naturally made walls of the spring to help support him before he eased just the head in with one hand steadying him. Ed's body clenched around him a few endless seconds before Ed took in deep breaths and relaxed. Roy moved in one swift movement and Ed's neck and back arched as he let out a sharp cry of pain laced pleasure.

Both took a few moments to drag in panting breaths as Roy waited for Ed to adjust and relax around him once more. Ed's arms moved so that his hands were gripping Roy's shoulders tightly and he hissed out, "Move damn it," between breathless pants. Roy took a mere second to admire the flushed coloring of Ed's skin before he eased out so only the head of his erection remained ensnared in Ed before he thrust up again trying to aim for that spot that could cause his younger lover to see stars. After a few more deep thrusts Ed's body convulsed against him and trembled as he let out a long, deep moan of Roy's name and Roy knew he'd found it.

He aimed for that spot over and over again, giving Ed no reprieve and it wasn't long before both of them were completely breathless and moving together, Ed moving down to meet his thrust and plung Roy deeper. Groans, moans, pants, sloppy kisses, and erratic hips moving together to try and reach that bliss and Ed was the first to come with a near scream of Roy's name and the way his insides clenched down and pulsed around Roy brought him to completion and milked him dry.

They both remained that way trying to catch their breaths and it wasn't until they had recovered that they realized just how utterly exhausted and beat they really were. Ed let out a sated groan as Roy eased out and lowered him from his hips so that he was standing in the water. Roy smirked as he took in the flush to Ed's skin and the dark red spot on his neck from his previous attentions. Roy reached out and brushed Ed's hair behind his ear and was rewarded with a smile that took his breath away.

Roy leaned down and kissed those smiling lips until Ed was rendered breathless once again and pulled away, their lips still touching, he whispered tenderly, "Love you Ed."

Ed tensed before his hand came up to grab the back of Roy's neck and kiss him again, he pulled away, ducking his head to rest on Roy's chest as his cheeks flared with heat, "Love ya' too," he mumbled. Roy smiled warmly at him and then stepped away and let out a sigh, "We should get you washed up and try to clean those clothes of yours."

Ed nodded, but said nothing as he wordlessly watched Roy climb out of the spring to grab something from his pants. He noticed the small travel sized bottle of soap and when he stepped forward and winced at the soreness in his backside glared at the fact the bastard could have used something as lubricant, he was going to be sore for days now. He didn't complain much when Roy rejoined him and helped wash out his hair while Ed used a bar of soap to wash the grime, dirt, and dried blood from his skin. He really did love having his hair played with, it was one of the reasons he refused to cut, the other more personal and darker.

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto closely when the blond had suddenly stopping helping his bathe because he was too sore and tired to do it himself. "What dobe?"

"Did you hear something teme," Naruto returned without missing a beat. It seemed a natural ritual to call each other names and Sasuke knew the blond probably thought of them as nicknames even if they were originally intended to be insults. Sasuke raised a delicate dark eyebrow, "No."

"Hmm, I could have sworn I heard Ed shouting."

Sasuke smirked, there wasn't even a gloat in Naruto's voice, it was concern. Sometimes he really could be an idiot, even if he hadn't heard the sound himself given his hearing wasn't nearly as sensitive as Naruto's, he could bet that Ed's shout wasn't out of distress. "You're hearing things, can we just hurry this up so I can get some sleep?"

Naruto huffed but set back to running his hands over his lovers' body to wash away the grime and if Sasuke's exhaustion was beating at him so harshly and even causing his eyes to close at times he would have wanted to take advantage of this moment of privacy. He leaned back into the blond tiredly as those hands softened their touches to caresses and let his eyes flutter closed with a contented sigh.

Naruto smiled even as concern flooded through him for the raven, he hoped Tsunade was right and that Sasuke would be back on his feet after some rest. Thanks to Sasuke's knowledge with alchemy their clothes were clean and dry hanging up on a branch nearby, Naruto had protested that alchemy was just going to use up more of Sasuke's much needed energy. But of course, the stubborn man refused to heed his words and used it anyway to clean and repair their clothes using scraps from one of the towels Tsunade had handed to them to dry off with.

Sasuke was fully leaning into him by the time Naruto had finished and Naruto thought it had been a good idea to quickly wash himself before tending to the paler man. He tossed the bar of soap towards his shoes before shifting and lifting Sasuke into his arms causing him to stir a bit before borrowing into Naruto. A smile crept over Naruto's face at the action, he couldn't deny he found this exhausted and therefore clingy Sasuke adorable. Naruto had to be careful and use a of lot of his strength to manage to lift Sasuke out of the spring while in his arms, which required a strain on his legs. But he managed with effort and made his way to their clothes. He toed the towels and managed to kick it up to a height he could reach without having to bend over and resting Sasuke's legs on his knees laid the towel out on the ground before setting him down.

Naruto dressed quickly, not caring that much about the fact that his once dried clothes ended up a little damp from not drying off and set to dressing Sasuke. The raven didn't seem to care much either and when Naruto picked him up and held him in the position he'd set him in to adjust the sound one of his arms went around the tan shoulders and held on tightly. Naruto grabbed the bar of soap and slipped it into one of Sasuke's shoes, it wasn't as though the raven could say much about it at the moment anyway.

He grabbed the towel and placed it on Sasuke's lap, to which the sleeping raven ignored and then stood up and made his way back to camp.

_

* * *

_

He wasn't surprised to see that everyone was awake and waiting by the fire when the two stumbled back into camp, Roy refusing to let go of Ed's hand and he pulled the younger behind him. Tsunade only grinned at them and motioned toward the two rations waiting at the end of the log she was seated on. Alyssa jumped up from beside her and with a grin took Ed's hand, led him to where she'd sat after he grabbed his ration and then jumped into his lap emitting a grunt from him before she settled.

Roy smiled at the sight and then settled himself across from Ed closer to the fire and next to a nearly asleep Sasuke. The remains of his own ration resting at Naruto's feet as the blond ate through his own quickly and silently. Roy could tell there was concern in the blonds eyes and he felt it himself, it was rather unusual and unsettling to see Sasuke leaning against Naruto without much care of who saw it and to see him resiliently less active than was his usual. Even if his usual was stoicism and indifference.

Naruto glanced towards him and Roy nodded them set to eating his own ration quickly, they were best that way before you could actually taste what you were inhaling. Roy felt a little light now, like a great weight was lifted from his shoulders as he finished up his meal. Admitting how he felt, saying it out loud and having the words said in return, though Ed was bashful about it, made something loosen in his chest. He hadn't realized just how deep his feelings for the golden eyed blond had truly gone, but now, he knew it for certain and wouldn't take the words back for anything in the world.

He glanced up at Ed who was finishing the last of his own meal and as though he felt the weight of Roy's gaze his eyes moved slowly to meet his own and a gentle smile curled his lips, one Roy found he returned without much thought at all. Tsunade broke the spell, standing and clearing her throat, "Alright you five," she glanced at each of them, even Alyssa who let out a yawn, "get some shut eye. I'm leaving it to at least three of you to help with watch by tomorrow and then we need to get a move on."

They nodded and Roy was the first to get to his feet, following Ed's example of throwing the package of the rations into the burning fire. Naruto did the same with his and Sasuke's and then stood careful not to let Sasuke fall before he bent and scooped him up into his arms. Roy watched for a moment starting to feel something else release in his heart at seeing the genuine concern, care, and love Naruto exhibited as he held Sasuke in his arms. It seemed that Naruto was very much the person to look after someone he viewed as a best friend and even a little brother, though he d never be able to voice the second part out loud.

Ed quietly made his way towards Roy and Alyssa holding Ed's hand led him towards the small make shift bed on the ground where Kakashi and Shikamaru had once slept when they'd first arrived. Roy was going to go about tending to things in the camp that needed doing when Ed seized his hand and pulled him to his side. Roy sighed and let Ed guide him so that they were both lying on the ground and Tsunade glanced to them with a grin before turning to walk over to where Naruto was trying to settle Sasuke on the other make shift bed across the fire from them. Roy turned over on his side and put his arm around Ed's waist pulling him closer, to which Ed didn't resist after a few insistent tugs.

Alyssa was laying down on Ed's other side, curled into him on her side and Ed turned over onto his own so that he was facing her with his back pressed against Roy's chest. Roy smiled gently when Ed tenderly brushed her bangs from her face and lowered his hand over hers. She turned her hand over to grasp his before her breathing deepened and she fell asleep, Ed following her quickly. Roy closed his eyes and fell into a comfortable sleep that was more at peace and content than the fitful sleep he'd had before Ed and company had arrived at the camp.


	26. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist. Those belong to Kishimoto-sensei and Arakawa-sama. I do own the thumbnail, totally mine, made it in paint and used photobuckets nifty toys to make it look cool. lol.**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka just because she's awesome._

**Additional Warning: Language, dark themes, violence.**

**Chapter 24**

_  
Evil is not an abstract concept. It Lives. It has a form. It stalks. It is too real_. -_**Dr. Tom Dooley.**_

_Secrets are kept secrets for reasons, but when the truth comes out, wouldn't one wish the secret was kept?_

Roy woke up fully, though he didn't want to leave the sanctity of having Ed in his arms, the second time Tsunade came through the camp to wake Sasuke. She was sticking to her orders to wake him every hour because of his concussion. Roy let out a gruff groan and shifted so that he could maneuver free from Ed's side and sit up. Tsunade looked up at him from where she had turned to return to where the others that were awake had gathered a little distance away so that they didn't wake their sleeping and worn out companions. Roy brushed Ed's braid off his shoulder and kissed the back of his neck before he eased away and got to his feet. He stretched his arms over his head and managed to pop his back doing so before he returned Tsunade's gaze.

She nodded to him and then glanced towards her right to indicate she wanted to speak with him privately. Roy nodded and followed behind her as she turned and walked away from the camp. Once they had walked for a few minutes in silence Tsunade turned to him with a serious look in her amber eyes, the intense gaze momentarily startling him at how much alike they looked to Ed's own gaze. She let out a heavy sigh, "There's something I wanted to discuss with you without worrying about Ed overhearing me."

_Why would she not want Ed to overhear her, did it have something to do with Ed?_ It took a moment for his sleep muddled mind to recall that moment when Tsunade had said upon Ed's arrival that she wanted to talk to him privately and he met her gaze with his mind sharp and fully awake.

"It does concern Ed," she commented as though reading his thoughts. "It's something he's not going to appreciate my telling you but we don't have time for his stubbornness to wan enough for him to tell you himself."

"What's this about?"

"You recall that fight between Ed and his father?"

Roy nodded curtly, he was there, of course he remembered it.

"Good, that's where it started. I had my suspicions when Ed had that spell back in Berlin," she waited a moment for him to nod at her that he remembered that as well before continuing. "Alyssa confirmed my thoughts on what his father did early this morning when I spoke with her. She's aware that you were suspicious and wary about what could be bothering Ed. It was because of his abilities to actually fend off and destroy those minions that sent it home for me."

Roy tensed, he could tell by the look in her eyes, the sorrowful expression on her face and the sullen hunch to her shoulders that he was indeed not going to like what she was about to tell him.

"I have a book that tells of that particular spell enhanced crystal Hoenhiem distributed through force upon his son. That also nailed any hopes that the man was anything like his true self home that he could seal his son's fate so heartlessly and cruelly. I'm hoping that with Ed's genius and sheer determination he will be able to find away to beat this, but I still have my doubts from my own past experiences with the damn thing."

"What is it and what does it mean for Ed?"

Tsunade let out a sigh and reached into the inner pocket of her jacket taking out an old, tattered, worn, red, leather bound book. Roy didn't recognize it but he could tell from looking at the book that it was ancient. She opened the book and flipped through the pages until she was near the end of it and skimmed her fingers down the page. For some reason Roy felt his chest tighten at seeing that she had to go nearly to the end of the old book to find what she was looking for, it unsettled Roy more as her tone became unemotional and detached as she read.

"The Drakeir Crystal. At first glance the crystal looks like nothing but a beautiful jewel, but with the right amount of power and skilled control of magic it can become much more sinister. When one with skill and prowess comes into possession of the rare jewel found only in the deepest recesses of hell itself it can grant the possessor with the power to hold one's life in their hands. Not only can it give them temporary control over another being, it slowly and painfully destroys the heart, soul, and mind of the one it is thrust upon through use of force and power."

Roy's blood turned to ice as the dreadful definition of this crystal was read to him in that monotone tone of voice not usually associated with the boisterous and lively woman.

"Even should the one who embedded the curse and magic upon the crystal die it's torment upon the one the crystal was inserted into will not cease until they are no more than an empty shell of who they once were. Records indicate that the longest any victim of this cruel fate have survived once the fate has been placed upon them is merely seven years. The process is slow to start, the slowed rate at which their lungs work properly for them, the fevers and headaches and feeling as though something continually drains their strength from them. But it takes only a short time before the crystal begins to deteriorate the body from within and corrode what is there leaving them weak, frail, and feeling as though they suffer from an ailment. Though they will have the ability to heal from mortal wounds their immune system will suffer from the onslaught and make them susceptible to deadly diseases. One with this crystal is immortal to death for a total of five years unless decapitate or otherwise suffering a cranial injury."

Roy's knees felt weak and he moved over towards a raised and thick root coming up through the ground and sat down, a heaviness in his chest threatening to suffocate him. Tsunade paused for a moment to give Roy time to take in what she was reading from the book before she began again after giving him a sympathetic look that hid some of her own pain at what she'd found out to be true. It was this next part that really sent it home and had stolen her breath and broken her heart after hearing from Alyssa tell her of the times Ed had destroyed those minions.

"As a curse none of the strengths or immunities the crystal gives are without a high price. The ability the stone brings when it comes to strengthening the power of alchemy or magic is quite high given how the crystal came to the plains of the mortal land. Since it hails from the very recesses of hell, one must open the passage to obtain it and taking it from there unsure that the opening remains until the crystal is returned to its' rightful place. However, should one try to remove the crystal from the subject, it will cause them immeasurable suffering and agony and ultimately kill them."

Roy took in a ragged breath and lowered his head into his hands, he was trembling with grief and Tsunade truly felt remorse for him. She did understand why Ed didn't want to share this information with anyone, why he was not looking forward to talking to her. She had spent enough time around him to know he was a genius, to know he enough of legends and magic as much as he knew of alchemy and the magics behind them. He knew the danger of the Philosophers' stone and knew of this crystal from his years searching for the mythical, though very real, red stone. She was sure that he knew exactly what it meant when he was able to destroy those minions, knew what it was that awaited him, knew what his father had forced on him.

Tsunade continued with a grave tinge to her voice she tried to hide but failed to do; "The increase in power as well as the ability to bring harm and truly cast demons back to the depths of whence they came increase the eroding process of the crystal. With each demonic being the subject destroys the poison of the crystal becomes stronger."

"Poison," Roy inquired with a weak, dull voice.

Tsunade sighed, "The poison of darkness that will ultimately corrode and destroy the heart, mind, and soul. Dark thoughts and emotions, nightmares of their life will become vivid and very real to them. It will drive them to madness over time and feel them with guilt, pain, and delve them into a deep depression. The process will begin with their emotions, then their mind, and thus cause irreparable harm to their soul, tainting it, contaminating it, and thus damning it. The crystal must be returned to the depths where it belongs to close the gateway and thus the one suffering its' curse must as well be condemned. The longer the crystal remains in the earthly plane, the more the passage will open, the more the world will suffer, the strong the demons will become, as well as the one who cast the power and curse into the crystal itself."

Roy let out an angry growl that rumbled through him and his hands clenched in his hair as he snarled, "That sick, demented bastard," he hissed between gritted teeth as Tsunade snapped the book shut.

"I wholeheartedly agree. Considering his part in bringing mythical stones into being it is not surprising he came across the Drakeir Crystal. It latter terms, the name simply means Cursed. I wonder how he managed to open the way to hell to begin with, I thought for certain the books containing such knowledge were long since destroyed nearly three hundred years ago. I was very wrong and now there's nothing-"

"The hell there isn't," came a growled and determined voice that caused both of them to jumped and snap their heads towards a very awake and seething Edward. He glared darkly at Tsunade who looked away, "How could you, I didn't want him to-"

"It's good I do know, I'm kept in the dark about most things and I deserve to know what you're going through."

"The hell you do, I can take care of myself and sure as fuck don't need a damn keeper."

Roy rose to his feet but Tsunade walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a stern look that made him snap his mouth shut. She turned her gaze to Ed, "He does deserve to know Ed, he loves you and cares about you. You know just as well as I, that keeping things like this from those who care deeply about your well being will only do more harm than good."

Ed let out a heavy sigh through gritted teeth and looked away. He shoved his hands in his pockets, took a few deep breaths and then looked at Tsunade with calculating, guarded, and dread in his golden eyes. "It's what we thought it was, but I still don't understand how he got a hold of _'that_' book."

Roy looked at him curiously, his irration and rage from before pushed to the back of his mind as Ed considered him for a moment before answering, "Solomon's Key."

"Solomon's Key?"

"It's a book that was first written in the fourteenth century and later updated during the seventeenth. It is a grimorie that tells of summoning demons, I mostly believed it to be myth and legend but I guess I was wrong considering . . ." Ed trailed off and Tsunade continued.

"Many claim the book was originally written by King Solomon, a high ranking sorcerer from the fourteenth century, but research proves otherwise considering some of the content is after his time. It takes a great deal of learning, studying, and power to work any of the magic and ceremonies encrypted in that book."

"Are daizens the same as demons?"

"No," Tsunade shook her head once, "Daizens hail from another world, another galaxy even, but they are neither demon nor aliens. They simply are. They have many similar attributes, both physically and ability wise to that of demons, but as you are surely able to deduce, they cannot harm demons which proves they are not demons."

Roy could understand that, in some sort of way, but it was still utterly confusing.

"So demons are the only ones that can harm other demons?"

"No. The one who originally opened the way and the one harvesting the crystal can harm them."

"But what is the point of trying to destroy the demons if someone with the crystal ultimately suffers because of it?"

Ed closed his eyes, "That's why the bastard left me with little choice but to do so, he knew I'd do anything to protect everyone regardless of whether I knew what it would cost me to do so."

Tsunade watched Ed for a moment with a clearly maternal emotion in her eyes before she stepped forward and patted his head, to which he scowled and then smiled forcefully in return.

"The circles are in this book," she held it out to him and he stared at it and then glanced at the title and back up looking into her face with contemplation.

"I don't-there's no point in handing that to me."

Tsunade sighed, "You're memory of our discussion grate on my nerves at times. If this is in your possession there may be a way for you to save yourself."

"That's besides the point."

"The hell it is, a minute ago you were growling that you refused to do nothing and now you're singing another tune and resigning to your fate?"

"I never said that," Ed snapped back in anger.

"Take it, look it over, try and figure something out."

"I don't want to become the guardian of that damn book."

"Too damn bad because its' the only chance you've got."

"Guardian?"

Tsunade refused to look away as she answered Roy's question, "Only the person charged with guarding this book can read it. There's a protective spell on this book. Unlike the earth bound grimorie that can be read by many, understood by few, and used by even fewer, this book comes from somewhere else. It tales of the Daizens, the land they come from, the spells of their ancient home, as well as the magics of this world that are dangerous and detrimental to humans existence."

"That book doesn't look thick enough to hold all of that."

Tsunade chuckled in resigned mirth at Roy's dubious comment, "No, I don't suppose so. That's another of the magical things about this book. It presents the reader with the knowledge they seek as well as knowledge they already know in their own minds, even if its' only subconscious knowledge."

"A book like that can just be handed from one to another."

Tsunade did look at Roy then, "No. This book can only pass hands to a particular individual and only a pure blooded, pure hearted Daizen may lay hands on it."

Roy was completely startled by this information and it showed clearly on his face how shocked he was as his eyes gazed over at Ed who refused to meet his gaze. As Roy thought about it, it did make a little sense that Ed was more than human. His power with alchemy, his great understanding and intellect, the way he could use magic as easily as he seemed to use alchemy. The way he fought, the strength behind each delivered blow, Ed was truly someone with a lot of power and strength but to learn that Ed was not only a daizen, but a pure blooded one as well was still startling as he'd never though that as a possibility.

"You have a big mouth for someone your age you old hag," Ed muttered under his breath. That comment was followed by a loud smack to the back of his head and a groan of pain from Ed. Tsunade glared at him and he glared right back before he rotated his neck on his shoulders and popped it. "Might as well enlighten him since you're telling him everything else then."

She smirked at him, "Actually, I think its' high time that we bring this discussion to everyone's attention." She was still holding the book out to him but Ed stubbornly kept his hands in his pockets, turned around and walked back towards camp. Tsunade scowled after him and waited for Roy to stand before following with an aggravated huff, "Stubborn damn brat," she grit out irritably.

* * *

When they made it back to camp, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting by the fire with Alyssa across from them. Ed was sitting down next to Alyssa who smiled at him before noticing the heavy expression on his face and turning to regard Tsunade and Roy walking back into camp. Alyssa jumped to her feet and ran over to her grabbing Tsunade's hand. Tsunade smiled down at her, "Have Kakashi keep watch, and seeing as how you know everything and will be eavesdropping via Ed, you keep watch with him. Send Riza, Hyuga, and Nara back this way, its' time all of laid everything on the table."

Alyssa nodded, glanced over at Ed with concern then ran off to do as she was told. Ten minutes of tense silence followed as they waited for the three to make it back and for Roy to settle at Ed's side. Tsunade resumed her spot on the log from before and Riza took residence at her side upon arrival while Neji and Shikamaru sat across the fire from the two women. Naruto and Sasuke still looked worse for wear and exhausted but were watching and waiting attentively none the less, well you could tell as much with Naruto, the Uchiha had resumed his indifferent, stoic nature once more even as he leaned into Naruto's side and his head lay on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's time we enlightened one another of our leniency, including, of course, one not known and long since thought to have become extinct," Tsunade began looking pointedly at Ed at her last words. Ed, for his part scowled while gazing intently at the fire. He was still pissed that Tsunade took it upon herself to enlighten his lover of his current situation and what it was the bastard had really done to him. The pains in his chest was really what had woken him this early afternoon, after only a few sparse hours of sleep with all that was on his mind. He doubted he'd be getting any sleep now that the damn woman was resigned to tell them about the other secret he'd only discovered about himself the last time he'd been cornered in the tunnels years ago. It wasn't explained to him until Jean introduced him to the Namikaze family and he'd finally met Alyssa and her family.

Old, ancient, daizen families and their damn know-it-all knowledge on everything recognizing his physical appearance for what it was and what he hadn't known it to be. After his memories of his other life bombarded him at thirteen he also found that he was much more than human in this world and he was severely pissed to find out why that was. His fucking father was always good at keeping shit from him and their life in Amestrius was the only way to keep that damn daizen blood from rising up in his family. That was why Hoenhiem had left and gone to that world, to hide himself and his family from all those that would hunt down the last remaining, pure blooded, royalty of the Leonzen clan.

Ed looked up at the intense gazes aimed at him and flinched back under the scrutiny. _Figures. Knowing what I know I just automatically jump to conclusions._ After finding out his true leniency Ed was informed by both Jaraiya and Tsunade that he was to never use his daizen abilities or take his true form, not that he could or knew how anyway, lest another daizen since it and come after him. He looked closer and noticed that it wasn't the blood lust, hunters' intent, just accusation such as how could you hide that from us, sort of thing and maybe shock and awe.

He suddenly noticed that Tsunade had yet to continue speaking and glowered at her, she smirked and then resumed what she'd planned to say. She opened her book, to which she recieved widened eyes and shocked looks. If Ed hadn't spent time around Neji and Sasuke he wouldn't have noticed. Roy remained calm and thoughtful as he looked at Tsunade, but Ed didn't think much of it simply because of what Roy had just found out.

"I guess I'll start with the obvious ones. The Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, or as the texts say, the Woson (woh-sahn) and Shiteai (Sheh-teh-I) clans. Among other clans both of these clans had many allies and were known to be allied with each other. Woson translated into English from the ancient words literally means Fox. How they came to later translate it to Uzumaki is beyond me," Tsunade commented airily before returning to the text of the book. "The reason behind the clan being called the Fox clan was due to the similarities in appearance to a great Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune, the clan worshiped and deemed guardian of the clan. The clan even believed that those of the royal blood line that possessed great power, healing and regenerative abilities as well as immense stamina were direct descendants from Kyuubi. There is even witnesses to claim that a very rare few even took on a fox-like form when empowered and determined to protect the clansmen or other innocents. The Woson Clan was best known for their fun-loving, cheerful, optimistic view on life, strong sense of justice, wills of fire, and their devotion to family and friends. They were strong and revered among all Daizen clans, even those they were at odds with. One of their elements is wind."

"The Shiteai Clan was very similar, though more discrete. They had a strong sense of Justice, which was one of the many reasons they allied with the Woson clan. They were known for their superior skill as well as their short tempers. The name translates to Hurricane, another thing to ponder when considering the name Namikaze that was chosen here. The element of their choosing is Lightning and Water, water being an element they have in common with the Uzumaki clan. They were known to have a fierce rivalry with the Zaikon (Z-I-kohn), or Uchiha clan."

"How in the hell do you know all this stuff anyway old woman?"

Tsunade glared over at Naruto, "I'm reading what's in this old book baki, now shut up and don't interrupt me."

"Could you possibly get to the damn point of all this?"

Tsunade's glare darkened at Naruto's commentary to which he returned. She glanced back at her book, "These two clans are you're own."

"I know that, but is there a reason you're telling all us together about one anothers' clans?"

"Naruto, just shut up and let the old hag get it over with," Ed said with irritation. Naruto turned his glare at Ed who was stubbornly avoiding everyone's' gaze and set on staring into the fire. Naruto sighed, "Fine," he finally said after a few moments of watching his best friend.

"Every clan has a true form that they take when fully transformed. Much like the Baselet (bah-seh-leh) Inuzuka clan who can turn into large dogs, the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan can as well. Those of Namikaze leniency can transform into large eagles, I mentioned earlier what Uzumaki's turn into."

"Are you going in any particular order here," Ed muttered under his breath. Tsunade smirked, "You could always come over here and read it for me you know." Ed groaned and crossed his legs then rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on his folded hands and continued watching the fire.

"Petulant brat," Tsunade muttered before looking back to the book. "The Nasien (nah-see-in), or Nara clan take on the form of deer when in their true forms. They are known as thinkers, intellectuals, and analysts. They are among the few viewed as true scholars. They are adept at survival instincts and have a fierce sense of justice and vengeance despite their usually aloof and lazy attitude. The element they work with best when it comes to magic is Earth."

Nara didn't seem too interested at all in what was being said, he was sitting with his legs crossed, his hands folded in his lap and his eyes closed. Naruto had spent enough time around him to wonder if he was napping as he seemed or thinking and taking everything in. As Naruto continued to watch him he noticed Shikamaru wince just slightly when Tsunade said the name of the next clan and Naruto turned his gaze back to her interested only so he could find out why Shikamaru had reacted the way he did.

"Flagasan (flah-gah-sahn) or Akimichi, is among one of the clans thought to be extinct. There has been very little evidence that any of this clan have managed to survivor all this time. It was a great blow to the Nasien clan to lose it's brethren and close comrades as it was well known the two clans were allied for generations and the members of the clan grew up around one another. It was common that members of both clans were known to be best friends, the last notes of any members were less than three years ago when the last remaining survivor was killed in the war ravaged here, on Earth."

Shikamaru let out a long, suffering sigh, but his eyes remained closed and only the tense set of his shoulders belayed he was truly effected. Tsunade was quick to move on when her grandson leveled a glare at her to which she gave an apologetic look. While he knew the reason for his friends' reaction he still didn't like to see him suffer anymore than he liked seeing anyone suffer. He was grateful when Riza got to her feet and moved to Shikamaru's side, sitting next to him on the other side of Neji silently.

"The Visiean (Viz-shi-ahn) clan, or Hyuga clan, translated as Avian," Naruto was already watching everyone around him, Ed still refused to look up at anyone and this time it was Neji's turn to flinch involuntarily. If not for all the time Naruto spent observing and in Sasuke's presence he wouldn't have noticed for the stoic man return to his former stoic self.

"This clan is able to change shape, they are special in a sense of not being reserved to one particular kind of bird. Though the size and power of the bird is based upon the Visiean clansmen. They must have power, control, and knowledge of the aerial being they change into. They are known to rival the Zaikon clan in power and even posses an eye ability known at the Byakugan. This ability allows them to not only see their opponents energy flow but also the points that empower their energy. They can strike these places to disrupt or stop the flow of energy and are therefore deadly."

"Should ones' energy points be hit they can die or become seriously injured. Those with energy need that energy to live and if the right points are hit it can cause serious and fatal internal injury. To add to their abilities they also possess an inane ability to control the wind element seeing as how many of their clan wish to be free of the Zaikon clan and the isolated land on which they are ordered to live by the rulers of Avalon, the planet all Daizens come from. The Visiean clan is an esteemed and accomplished clan both on Earth and Avalon. They are highly intelligent, intuitive, and proud. They also believe in living privately amongst themselves and not allowing others to trespass or know much about their clan."

Naruto was starting to understand the tension between Neji and Sasuke now that he knew such rivalry was centuries old. Sasuke stiffened next to him and Naruto absently put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. He knew Sasuke was still immensely tired and still just as sore as before as well as wary and defensive in his weakened state. Naruto looked over at Tsunade once more at the next clan she mentioned tensing himself in understanding.

"The Zaikon clan, or Uchiha clan, the name translates to Crow from the ancient texts. Many Daizen clans would rate this clan as having a very close amount of power that could rival the Darkai Godelsa, which is why many fear them. The Zaikon clan was known to prefer privacy and remained only in the presence of their own clan. They were quick to avoid getting involved with other clans and rarely ever assisted in any manners not concerning them directly. They were also quick to depose of any clan that challenged them directly"

"They are known to have the power over the elements fire and lightning. Their true forms is very close to that of the Dark Angel clan, they have dark red wings, deadly, sharp, black nails like that of a demon, and possess red eyes known through many books as the Sharingan. They can copy the abilities of their opponents as well as thrust them into an alternate reality that makes their enemy live through their most fearsome nightmares. They cannot copy magic or alchemy without some knowledge and training with the two things and cannot copy abilities that those of clans people possess unless they have a deep bound and connection with a member of the clan."

"What the hell does that mean," Naruto inquired.

Tsunade sighed and looked directly at him to explain, "In laymen terms, since you and Uchiha are lovers, he would be able to copy some of your regenerative abilities, which is something that is a Woson clan ability. However, it would be at a great cost to both of you and might possibly end your lives because it takes a great deal of energy to copy the abilities reserved to a clan bloodline."

Naruto had blushed crimson at the casual way she'd called them lovers and had looked away to gaze into the fire Ed was still adamantly staring into. There was a thoughtful, serious look on his best friends face that sobered Naruto up from his embarrassment. Naruto looked back at Sasuke who had his eyes closed and looked to be asleep but the grip he had on the front of Naruto's shirt discredited the assumption.

Tsunade let out a heavy sigh, "I feel like a damn history teacher."

"You are the best one for that job, considering how old you are," Ed retorted casually without looking up. Tsunade growled in agitation, "You smart ass little shit, come here a minute."

"No. Just keep reading, you haven't even really revealed anything not know to any of the Daizens."

"I'm going to leave out the most important of them if you don't get your ass up and take this book."

A heavy silence Naruto and Riza were both let out of fell upon everyone. Naruto glanced towards Riza who seemed rather unsettled and lost in all the information being hoarded off on them. After a few tense moments Ed finally turned his gaze to Tsunade, glaring heatedly at her in accusation that Naruto couldn't figure out what for. He watched in confusion as Ed got to his feet suddenly and stomped over towards her only to mutter something Naruto found was in a language he'd never really heard before.

"Esu gonsta (goh-stah) vagere (vah-gehr-eh) casere (cah-seh-reh) esar (eh-sahr) stirez (steh-rehz) bogier (boh-gehr) erroga (ehr-ogah)!" He stopped off with those final words, seething anger radiating from him as he went. Roy rose to his feet to chase after him but Tsunade put a hand up and said, "Alyssa will take care of him," there was a definite clipped tone to her voice and Roy reluctantly sat back down but he didn't look very pleased to do it.

Patience was never Naruto's strong point and he'd been wandering what was up with his best friend ever since they'd met in the tunnels. He looked sharply at Tsunade, "What the hell was that about? What did he just say, better yet, what language was that anyway?"

"It was Avalanian dobe," Sasuke muttered next to him drawing Naruto's attention back to his boyfriend. "Yeah, alright, but what did he just say?"

"He told her she could shove that book up her ass," Shikamaru said indifferently. Naruto snickered, he couldn't help it, Naruto always got a kick out of Ed snapping at people. He recieved a dark glare from Tsunade but shrugged it off and went back to the first question he'd asked and was yet to get an answer, "What was that about? I mean, hell I know Ed's temperamental and snappish, but you two usually get along Baa-chan." _Now where the hell did that come from? I've never called her that,_ something in the back of his mind told him he had. He sighed, he couldn't take it back now and from the way Tsunade's lit up at the endearment he really didn't want to. Naruto did always like to make people smile.

"He's pissed off because he has a lot to deal with, but I will get to that in a minute."

"Basically," Shikamaru once again proved to know more than everyone about most things; "I'm betting he's pissed about having something shoved at him without any time to actually chose to accept it. The major comes off that way. He prefers to have control over his own fate and I believe Tsunade-sama just thrust the guardianship of that particular book she has upon him."

"What's so special about the book," Naruto asked, he already knew Ed wouldn't take lightly to having a responsibility shoved at him if he hadn't chosen it himself. He was well versed with that fact.

"The book is magical, it has some sort of protection spell that makes it so only a few can becomes the guardians of it and with all the facts the books has it will give the possessor access upon request."

Naruto looked at Roy stunned, _How the fuck does he know about it?_

Tsunade sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "That's basically the gist of it, now let's finish this before-"

"Baa-chan! How could you throw that at him? You've been around him long enough to expect Ed to react that way, I thought you knew how to read people you old hag!"

Tsunade let out an exasperated sigh, "Gaki, will you please shut the hell up so I can get all this reading out loud crap over with?"

"At least lower you voice," Sasuke said dryly, his ear drums were still ringing from Naruto's outraged shout.

"Fine, but I've got a bone to pick with you later."

Tsunade huffed but turned her attention back to the book in her lap with a nod. "The Leonzen Clan, translated to Lion and then known here as the Elric clan."

Naruto straightened at that and Roy was watching Tsunade intently as well. It seemed their attentiveness was catching as everyone looked at Tsunade intently. Naruto and Roy both wandered why every was suddenly so interested, but he shrugged it off for now, he was about to find out anyway.

"This clan, when they remained on their home planet were held to rival the Darkai Godelsa clan more accurately than even the Zokai clan. However, they left their homeland centuries ago in search of the scientific, alchemical, and medicinal discoveries here on Earth. As the clan's daizen blood was thinned out with exposure to humanity and the breeding with humans their true form was long since forgotten and never truly sighted here. Before they left they were the true discoverers of alchemy and the truth behind magic. They are also a very ancient clan."

"That naturally makes them pretty powerful, doesn't it?"

"Once upon a time, since their bloodline has thinned out hardly any of them possess any amount of the power anymore. There is one physical attribute that sets apart those with power and those without among the Leonzen clan. This attribute is also a way of sorting out which is from the royal blood line and who is not. One thing to keep in mind is their short tempers, their ruthlessness when it comes to revenge, their dangerous and deadly anger, and their high intelligence. They were known to possess a strong sense of justice, will, determination, and at times were very selfless, especially in regards they cared for and valued."

"What's this trait you keep mentioning," Roy asked before Naruto could.

Tsunade looked over all of them, three of which knew the answer, the other three she knew would be rather shocked by what she said next. "Golden eyes."

"Like Ed?" Naruto asked quietly, indefinitely shocked.

"What's their true form you kept mentioning?"

"They have many," Shikamaru again seemed able to answer Naruto's questions.

Shikamaru continued with a bored sigh as everyone turned to him, "They can take the form of any wild cat known to exist, even prehistoric. The name of their clan was due to the regularity they changed into Lions, which is what Leonzen translates to as Tsunade-sama mentioned before."

Naruto huffed at the this-should-have-been-obvious tone Shikamaru answered him with and glared but Nara just shrugged casually before turning his gaze to Tsunade.

"Now that we know something about why Elric is so strong, don't you believe that perhaps you should inform us of our adversaries Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade's answer was to snap the book closed and get to her feet, "I believe that stubborn brat should inform you of that, he is the leader most of you follow after all and its' his responsibility overall. Not to mention, I've given all of you more than enough to dwell on for a few days."

"That's not fair nor right you old hag," Naruto declared angrily.

"Sometimes I think your relationship with Ed belies your judgment gaki."

"I think you're cold heart impedes yours," Naruto replied heatedly. Tsunade was a little surprised at the quick and smart retort. It caught her off guard at when Naruto actually displayed parts of his true intellect but it was the venom and accusation in his words that resulted in her replying despite the slight surprise.

"As a mother I hardly doubt I have a cold heart. I'm being logical, which is something you never managed to do, regardless of how much you-"

"Bullshit. I've grown up plenty but that doesn't mean I'm going to go against my gut feelings. From how Ed reacted earlier I assume he knew all this before, probably because you and ero-senin shoved it down his throat," Naruto's voice had taken on a deeper tone showing just how angry he was and Sasuke barely steadied himself when Naruto got to his feet suddenly and stalked over to her stopping only a few feet away with a glower evident on his face.

"I know something else is up, I'm not a damn idiot, despite popular belief. Then, on top of whatever else he's going through you went and threw some guardianship crap over a fucking book that supposedly knows everything on him. That's a heavy burden and he already had enough on his plate before all this freaky supernatural shit was dropped in our laps. For you to put more weights on his shoulders is heartless, cruel, and downright cold for someone that claims to care about him like family. You're supposed to be really old and know a lot of shit and you pulled something childish and wanted to shuck the responsibilities you've been dealing with forever on him before he had time to think about it or decide for himself."

Tsunade looked downright red in the face now as Naruto finished, "Listen here you insolent brat-"

"The hell I will, I listened to you lay all that shit about the different Daizen clans on us like its' supposed to define who we fucking are or something, so I think it's time I got a damn say. I'm also betting that whatever grudge you, Neji, or anyone else for that matter harbor for Sasuke is based on shit in history books and not on anything Sasuke has actually done and that's fucking bullshit too. To top it all off, you're not telling us about whatever clans our enemies are from, and I know those bastards are not human since they nearly killed all of us and have this damn power to send demons and chimera's after us, because you want to be immature. That's you forcing something on Ed again, but being even more damn childish about it."

Roy sat there silently watching Naruto lay into Tsunade who remained silent when Naruto finished and didn't say a word when the angry blond turned and stomped out of the camp. Roy smirked, he felt smugly satisfied at Naruto's words and how they obviously hit home for the woman. Now that he was starting to work all he'd learned today in his head and was trying to put all the pieces together he had to say he agreed with Naruto and truly respected him for what he'd just done. He could see why he and Ed were best friends and was finally seeing that devotion shine through as well as some of the influence the two had on each other as he watched after the blond. He got to his feet and glanced at Sasuke as he tried to do the same, most likely to go after his boyfriend.

Roy moved over to his side and held out his hand in front of Sasuke who had only managed to get up to a kneeling position. The dark bruises under his eyes and paleness to his skin as well as the bandaged gash on his head were more than enough for Roy to know Sasuke had no choice but to accept the offer. Sasuke took his hand and allowed Roy to pull him to his feet and put his arm over his shoulder to lead him out of the camp and after Naruto.

No one broke the thick silence that fell over the camp, they were all taking in Naruto's sharp, cutting words on top of what Tsunade had read from the book. Most of it was basic knowledge to other daizens, but it was still informative given that it gave them some insight as to what was bothering Ed, even if it didn't tell the whole story. Riza patted Shikamaru's shoulder before she got to her feet and decided to follow after Roy, Sasuke, and Naruto but Shikamaru didn't hold it against her. She was concerned and he really wanted time to thinks everything over at the moment anyway.

* * *

Ed looked down at the ground from the high branch he was sitting on, he'd climbed up the towering tree and knew he was good twenty feet off the ground, but he didn't want to be around anyone at the moment anyway. He had a lot on his mind. The memories from his other life were becoming painfully vivid and he couldn't shove them away and focus on the life he's lived in this world, in Germany, nothing he tried was working. On top of memories that threatened to rip his very heart and lungs from his chest, the pain from that damn crystal was back with a spiteful vengeance. His entire chest was burning like acid, his throat was dry and sore for whatever reason, and his head was pounding relentlessly. He was leaned back against the trunk of the tree with his legs dangling over the side of the branch, his eyes closed to the daylight peering through the branches and the cloudless sky.

It was colder up here, but his skin also felt feverish so he welcomed the chill. It was cruelly ironic that after Tsunade had explained to Roy, more or less, what Ed was looking forward to and dealing with because of the fucking crystal embedded in his chest and out of sight, the pains had started to come back. He knew his hands were shaking with the internal abuse his body was assaulted with but he only thought about that for a moment before he was once again in the grips of memories he'd rather forget he had.

_Flashback_

_Ed was in the mansion of the underground ruins of Central. He was aware of himself in the present as much as he was aware of how he felt in the past. This place was a hellish place he didn't want to return to, a place he didn't care to ever have to see again even in his mind. But no matter how hard he tried to stop it from happening he still couldn't break free. Torrents of pain would rip through him should he try. First reliving that day their mother died, then the failed transmutation, the automail surgery, the fucking day he became a dog of the military and now this. Why did he have to live through this fateful day again and again, the day he'd lost the life he'd once lived, the day he'd lost everything and was grateful in an blissful ignorance of not knowing why he was grateful?_

_His footsteps on the floor of the mansion rang through the empty building, but Ed knew, he knew it strongly that he was far from alone. Hell waited him ahead, a hell he had to face or die trying, no matter what. This place was where he'd watched his father ripped away and replaced with a monster that took the lives of his remaining family without feeling. Ripped Ed away from what he had truly wanted, a family of his own, happiness, contentment, and peace. He had that waiting for him back in his hometown but still his elder brother had dragged him here, they had to stop him._

_Tsunade, Jaraiya, and Minato were already gone, already swept to another world or killed and Al . . . a sob passed through both the past and the present Ed's lips at the thought of how he'd lost Al. The memories merged and beat at him incessantly, above ground in the ruins of Central he'd lost everyone. The father figure he'd known in this other world and the man who was his lover in the world he was presently in. The subordinates that were like an extended family, older siblings to him while in service to the military in Amestrius and whom he saw and worked with in the 'real' world._

_He kept walking even with the grief and guilt weighing on him heavily and another raw sob tore through his throat as the flash of Al's crumpled, mutilated body flashed in his mind, all the blood, the pain, the death in the air coming at him in waves with each shaky step forward. Before long he stood at the bottom of the stairs and his hand reached out, the cold, hard steel of automail constructed by the woman he'd loved, married, and fathered a son with in this world he was now trapped in, in Amestrius. She waited with their son back home in Resembool and he wondered, even his present self, if she'd survived, if they were safe and well and alive and happy even with everyone but each other gone around them._

_He ascended the stairs, the throbbing in his head immense, the fear great, his heart racing, his breathing quick, but still he pressed on. He had to do this, Will was waiting, was already fighting, he had to try and save at least one more sibling. But what awaited him at the top of the stairs wasn't going to be something he'd ever forget, the sight would be forever seared into his mind as surely as the sight of Al dead, the sight of his mother dead on her death bed, the sight of his crazed father standing over Will at the top of the stairs where he'd refused to look up until he got there._

_Ed shook his head in denial even as tears welled up in his eyes blurring his vision, when he blinked they rolled down his cheeks but his look at his father was murderous. How could he? How could he kill his own son, destroy his family, Amestrius even, how could he take so many innocent lives and feel nothing at all but satisfaction. They fought, Ed too enraged by another great loss to remember much of the fight. Alchemy distorted the building as they tore at each other and Ed knew he'd landed plenty of blows that just healed after they landed. He suffered physical blows as well as sharp, heart shattering ones._

_"Do you actually believe you can stop me? The son that became a dog of the military because he was ignorant enough to step on God's toes? You couldn't save your mother, your little brother, nor could you hope to save William. You always calmed much more harm than good, look at what you did to your family. You tried to bring your mother back and instead brought a monster into existence, then confined your brother to years in a suit of hollow armor."_

_Ed had tried to ignore the cruel words, but they were true and they stung and bled in his chest and enraged him further. But this time he didn't land any blows, he was avoided and countered and found himself in a heap on the ground and then alchemy erupted and he was blinded, surely he had died, he'd thought, but then he was born again and grew up again and thirteen years of not knowing, but struggling through life anyway, went by. Did it ever end, didn't the pain ever fucking stop!_

_***End of Flashback***_

Ed rested his chin against his chest as he took in deep breaths trying to shove the raw pain back inside and away and calm himself. His hands were clenched in his lap and his heart was racing and he could feel the wetness of his tears and the rawness of his voice and it made him want to dig his hand in his chest and rip that damn crystal out. But he couldn't he couldn't die, not yet, he had things he had to do, he was going to stop that bastard before he died. He looked down when he finally heard the shouts in his direction and noticed Naruto standing there on the ground below yelling up at him.

"ED! DAMN IT ED! WILL YOU COME DOWN HERE?"

Ed sighed and moved around on the limb so that he had his hands gripping the branch and was hanging from it. He let go and let himself fall to the branch below only five feet down and then repeated the process this time swinging to the branch just to the left and three feet down. He dropped from that branch and turned just in time to see Naruto turning towards him with a grin, "How the hell do you do that?"

Ed shrugged, "Gravity does most of it, what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be listening to the old hag enlightening everyone about the different clans?"

"Why? It's all horseshit anyway, that books tells of a bunch of old farts that are long since dead, it's not really about us anyway."

Ed laughed despite himself and Naruto's grin threatened to split his face, "Either way, its' still good to know the basics."

"I'd rather learn those first hand to tell you the truth. It's better that way. Besides I'm not going to judge anyone by some prehistoric knowledge some dude with no life wrote in a book, magical or not. Just cause' we're daizens and shit doesn't mean it can gives us anything that defines us in particular."

"You never cease to amaze me."

"Huh?"

"You and you're simple minded logic, it really sets things in perspective."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck at the compliment of sorts from Ed and chuckled, "Well someone has to be logical I guess."

Ed laughed and clapped him on the back hard enough to make Naruto stumble then grinned in return to the half-hearted glare he received in return.

Ed started off through the forest not heading back to the camp but more towards wherever Alyssa was. Naruto smirked when he noticed the slightest of limps to Ed's walk but decided he'd keep that bit of information to himself. It wasn't long before they managed to locate Alyssa and then Roy who was supporting Sasuke. Naruto was at Sasuke's side immediately and it was still unsettling how the proud Uchiha easily let Naruto drape the ravens arm over his shoulder, slip his arm around his waist, and help him walk through the forest. But, Naruto was know to be optimistic and even if he was pissed at the old hag that was his grandmother, he wanted to believe her when she said all Sasuke needed was a lot of rest.

Up until dusk cast upon them and the shadows began to fall that whatever had occupied their minds fled to listening to the growls, shrieks, and scurrying of those demons. With only the few that knew of the cost to the only one who stood a chance against such things there was some hope they would survive the night gleaming in the minds of those not in on that secret.

* * *

**  
_After thought:_** _It may have become noticed that I've thought this out quite a lot to come up with all the information presented in this chapter. As for the Avalanian language as well as clans (Daizens) they are creations of my own making. The actual clans had to have some editing done to fit with this story but the concept is originally from my pre-existing work. The only aspect that is not solely from my own imagination is of course the mention of Solomon's Key. That's about it, thanks for reading as always. _


	27. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist. Those belong to Kishimoto-sensei and Arakawa-sama.  
**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a war/army fic and there is many warnings to be taken into account with regards to this story in later chapters. This was written for Cupricanka and is dedicated to Siameze because they are both awesome._

**Additional Warning: Language, dark themes, violence.**

_  
Capture that hope  
Hold in your hands  
Protect it with your heart  
And pray to understand  
When its' time for your part  
To hand that hope to another  
And let go altogether . . . _

**Chapter 25**

Jean felt like he was back on the battlefield, in a sense he was. He was fighting a war against things that shouldn't even exist, putting his life on the line for his comrades. Then there was the job of making sure none of them were seen or caught by the other soldiers during the day. He felt as though he hadn't slept properly in weeks and even when he was completely exhausted his years as a soldier making it impossible to really sleep with the tension so high. He worried about his C.O. and everyone else they'd had to leave behind. It wasn't that he didn't think they could take care of themselves, he just worried because he considered them friends and he cared.

Another reason he may feel so tense of course was that he'd run out of cigarettes and had nothing to calm his nerves. So he usually just kept quiet and to himself when he felt irritable to keep from biting any ones' heads off. He didn't know which watch he preferred, morning, afternoon, or night. It didn't matter really, the tension was the same it was the time of day that made a difference in what to watch for. The third watch was the most stressful in his opinion, you started out watching for soldiers and then ended the watch looking for those demons.

Then there was not knowing and the soldiers that had managed to survive this long, which filled him with guilt that they only had twenty soldiers among them now, asked about their families. Not knowing what was going on back home, whether or not your loved ones were safe, whether or not you would ever know because you didn't even know if your would survive another day, another hour, or even just the next couple of minutes. All of them had seen with their own eyes how quickly and instantly someone could suddenly be dead.

At the moment, he was walking the perimeter of the farm house where they were currently staying. A few miles, but within veiw, was where some others in their group were staying in a run down shack. It was a reluctant maneuver, but it had to be done. One large group was easier to attack and easier to notice than two small groups. They had made it past two camps, two cities and were now making their way along the borders of Germany because no one liked the idea of not catching up with the still M.I.A. Officers. Staying close to the borders was dangerous of course but it was also the only way they could be certain they would meet up with their missing comrades.

The farm they were currently inhabiting was along the northwestern borders of Germany and they were going to head back south in a few more days. Winry was concerned and kept trying to convince most of the soldiers that they should cross the border and make their way to Amsterdam to try and find a way into Britain. They refused so staying along the borders was as far away as anyone would go unless they saw their missing C.O. Havoc worried about all of them but his thoughts were on those here with those he was presently around most of the time.

* * *

"How do you know they will be traveling along the border anyway," Naruto asked Ed while everyone was discussing which direction they should head. Ed sighed, "Because I know Jean, he'll convince them to stay along the border because it will be both safer and more dangerous. The border is best for us to locate them easier, stay out of plain sight, and if soldiers pose a problem during the night those demons will go after them instead of those with Havoc."

"That's a bit harsh," Naruto mumbled.

"That's you're opinion," Ed said flatly before going back to drawing a makeshift map on the ground with a stick. He'd drawn a rough sketch of the border of Germany and there were X's that showed where he knew there to be camps at. "We have to avoid the camps no matter what. Too many of us are wanted criminals or marked as traitors. Any of us would instantly be sent to those camps or put against a firing squad if we are seen or caught. My guess, considering the tunnels that they ended up topside through, is that they are walking the northern borders right now and should be heading south. If we keep moving north we can meet up with them in a few days."

"What if they are not heading south, will we still head north to try and meet up with them?"

Ed shook his head to Shikamaru's question, "We will split up if we don't meet up with them in a few days. Only a few of us will be needed to meet up with them. The others will have to secure a safe location for everyone to head to and then we should find a way of transportation."

"Do you think all of them are still together?"

"No, Jean knows what he's doing so he'll have split everyone up into at least two smaller groups. It depends on how many of them are still alive," Naruto gave him a look but Ed brushed it off, "I don't think many of the soldiers have made it this far. They have been on the surface longer and if the Nazi's didn't take them out then those demons would have."

"We've been doing well enough between all of us to stay alive," Tsunade commented.

"We need to keep with the schedule we've had, moving during the night and not staying in one place for more than twenty-four hours. Top priority is staying alive and finding them, if we come across any Nazi's then run for it, don't try to take them on or overpower them because we don't know who might be nearby."

Everyone nodded and then moved to gather up all the camping equipment, it was already dusk and they needed to get a move on. Sasuke and Neji were out on watch at the moment so Naruto and Kakashi went to go and get them. They still had time to eat something before they left at least so Ed took to entertaining Alyssa while gathering up everything. Roy took it upon himself to tease Ed with sly touches before making it look like it was accidental and Alyssa found it hilarious.

Naruto wandered off away from the camp and made his way through the woods, all of them had been together for over a week now and Sasuke was still avoiding talking to Naruto. As soon as the raven got his strength back his defenses went up and Naruto was left feeling like all their steps forward resulted in stepping back to the beginning. When Naruto finally found his raven he could tell that something was on his mind by the delay in his noticing Naruto's presence.

Sasuke glanced at him but quickly looked away and then turned to make his way back to camp, this time Naruto ignored the defensive set of Sasuke's shoulders and reached out grabbing him by the left arm to keep Sasuke from leaving. He brushed off the icy glare from the raven as well as the red glint to those obsidian eyes as he peered into them challengingly, "You've a promise to keep teme and it's been long enough."

Sasuke growled low in his throat and tried to pull his arm away only to have Naruto's grip tighten to nearly painful, "Let go dobe," he hissed dangerously. Naruto glared and his eyes flashed crimson before going back to dark, determined blue, "Not a chance. We need to talk and I would have thought that by now you would trust me with the burdens you have by now."

"That's a two way street," Sasuke replied with a indifferent tone of voice.

"No shit, but you pretty much know all about my past. Don't I deserve to know yours?"

"Its' not a matter of deserving, I'm saving you more pain by keeping it to myself."

"You're being an insufferable, stubborn, prickly asshole is what you're doing."

Sasuke scoffed and made to leave, to pull his arm out of the blond's grip but then sharpened nails dug into his arm and he fought the urge to wince at the brief, sharp pain in his arm and looked away. Naruto let out a long, exasperated sigh, "Its not like I'm going to tell the whole world or anything."

"Persistent idiot," Sasuke muttered irritably.

"Hey, I gave you a whole week without bothering you about this, I'm not very patient asshole."

"Hn," Naruto pulled Sasuke to him then a growl rumbling through him as Sasuke looked up at him caught by surprise.

"Don't give me that shit, we can stay out here all night, get in a fight, but don't brush me off."

"Why are you so damn nosy? No one needs to know nor should they care, the past is unchangeable."

"But its still hurting you and that's why I care, I want to understand and the only way I ever could even begin to is if you talk to me. I've put up with you acting cool, indifferent, and ignored the times you changed the subjects, you don't open up, you won't share anything and its time you did."

"Or what," Sasuke hissed challengingly.

"Or nothing," Naruto replied calmly, "it makes me feel like you actually trust me, you're smart teme, why don't you think back on what you know about me?"

Sasuke was silent for a while and he turned his head to look away from Naruto relieved when the blond finally released his arm. Sasuke stepped back to put some distance between them. It wasn't that he didn't trust the blond, he did, just as much as he trusted both Roy and Ed, more so if he was honest with himself. But why was Naruto so persistent, why the hell did he want to know about the scars that had yet to heal, of the suffering Sasuke could not change nor undo anymore than anyone else could change their pasts?

_Because, he loves you, wants to share everything with you but you're making it impossible for him. He's compassionate, he cares, he wants to prove that no matter what he won't leave you but its' you that listens to your own worries and fears and thinks once he knows that he will leave,_ his mind supplied him. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair before finally opening his eyes and looking to Naruto who was watching him intently.

"Do we even have time for this?"

"Don't even pull that one, of course we have time, both of us are plenty capable of catching up to the others."

Sasuke let out another sigh and made his way towards a tree to sit on the upraised trunk while Naruto followed closely and silently. The silence stretched out and Sasuke knew the blond didn't care for long silences but would be stubborn enough to sit there for days if he had to.

"I was six when everything changed . . . " Sasuke began in a flat tone of voice.

_**Flashback**_

_The Uchiha clan was among the most prestigious clans in the country of Japan, there was even a known place in the capital of China where a good number of their clansmen resided. Though the citizens knew little to nothing about the past nor the secrets the clan harbored there was still speculation that such a powerful clan was even considered human. They were feared, hated by many for the power they held, and often times hunted down by foolish shinobi, warriors, soldiers, and bounty hunters who attempted to capture or kill a member of the clan to get some form of information on the clan._

_They kept to themselves and only set foot outside their estate when politicians called for their attention of made to attempt to dissolve their influence in the dealings of the lands. Sasuke, the youngest heir to the clan who was to be sent to the estate in China when he was of age to be in charge of the dealings there, knew nothing but a sheltered life as a child. A loving mother, servants, an intimidating, foreboding father, and his beloved aniki. By the age of six the youngest son of Fugaku had excelled in academics and was already a trained warrior even though he had yet to have need of his skills to defend himself. He was taught of the past of his clan, the power they had, the secret that many had killed to know as they came after the clan, that they were not human but something more. They hailed from an ancient race that fled because of civil war and animosity, though the clan changed none of their ways to prevent the same happening on their new home planet._

_It was then, with how many citizens saw the power the young Uchiha would later possess, they saw the same potential in the younger brother as they did in the elder. It acted as a catalyst for those who were against being overseen by the clan and sought revenge for their strict policies and iron rule on the lands that first began the chipping away of Sasuke's innocent, protected childhood. Civil wars broke out and many times the estates in Japan and China were attacked, houses burned, clansmen, women, children, killed. It was blood shed and horror and would only continue to progress into an all out slaughter as time passed._

_No longer was the youngest son of Fugaku oblivious to what it felt like to shed blood or take a life with his own hands, by the age of seven he had killed more than twenty men who tried to claim his life. He was no longer the care free child he once was and it was through the eyes of those who felt some sympathy for the innocent child they noticed the coldness taking residence over the once cheerful, care free boy, all the happiness shredded away by links of barbed wire as his life was engulfed in violence, death, and blood stained his hands, heart, and soul._

_When Sasuke was no more than eight the citizens began to notice how wrong they were, having to hear the blood curling cries of a child ravaged in grief and agony as the once proud, alluring, intimidating entirety of the Uchiha estate was burned to the ground and all but the lone child was slaughtered. It was as the ashes were swept away that the child was seen leaving his homeland, drenched to the bone in blood and burns, his eyes distant, dead, blank, a katana the same size as him carried limply in his right hand, coated in dried blood. The mothers weeped for the child silently, wishing that one so young would not have to suffer but no one dared approach him for one who was dead in heart, mind, and soul would surely kill anyone should they move as he passed._

_None of them knew the truth of what had finally brought the illustrious clan to its knees and caused their destruction, none knew save for the eight year old child stripped of any and all innocence he'd ever hand and carrying the weight of his clans' downfall upon his shoulders. It was not enough to have to live two years with nothing but death and violence suffocating him as it peeled away the obliviousness he'd once had, his family, everyone gone. His mother and father, aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins, everyone he knew gone from him. The cause, the one responsible, the very person that was closest, that he had trusted and admired, the one to have finally slaughtered and killed every remaining Uchiha save for one was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother._

_At the time, the elder was in league with Orochimaru, a name Sasuke had only heard when being taught of the enemies of his clan. Though in the end the elder had told the younger to flee, to run and hide and grow stronger so that one day he could exact his revenge instead of handing him over to the snake. Why, why kill everyone and do so to assist the snake and then tell him to run? It made no sense at all and it was an answer Sasuke would most likely never find the answer to._

Naruto sat in silence as Sasuke finished the telling of what had happened to his clan, he didn't mind that Sasuke had not gone into detail or really told the story in first person. It was enough to hear it, enough to listen to the spitefulness in which Sasuke's tone had taken upon speaking of the pity and sympathy from the villagers, the hatred when he spoke of his brother, of that night, of the snake. The clipped way he told everything else, the way his hands clenched and he refused to meet Naruto's eyes.

Now the blond could understand why the raven didn't trust anyone with his past, how could he when the one person he'd trusted and admired the most had betrayed him, had caused him so much suffering? He was a bit surprised when Sasuke looked up at the sky through the canopy of the forest overhead and then back to Naruto for a long moment before letting out a tried sigh and running his fingers through his hair. Then he caught Naruto off guard once more when he began to speak again, "The next five years were even harder than the previous two . . . "

_**Flashback**_

_Having made his way out of Japan and having to take on the task of working on the ship that had finally agreed to take pity on his situation and allow him aboard their ship. Though he detested their pity and sympathy he wished to leave his homeland and never look back after having spent months traveling throughout Japan gathering information on the whereabouts of his elder brother. He was set on revenge, that hatred and anger and hurt the only thing pressing him forward in the midst of the overwhelming greif threatening to choke the breath from his lungs and rip his heart from his chest._

_It was when he was on the ship that he first had to deal with those with impure intentions towards him and tried to take advantage of him because of his age. He no longer thought about killing or harming another and thought even less about it when it came to protecting himself from harm. He was of course cast from the ship miles from shore and made to swim on his own. With his lack of energy and his bodies demands for nourishment he became desperate to get to shore and thus discovered the sleeping power within himself for the second time, the first being the moments during his clans' slaughter._

_Upon reaching shore he was immediately sought after and attacked because of the resemblance he had to his own clan even disheveled and exhausted. It was with his own will to see his revenge through that he managed to press on despite injuries he acquired because of the countless attacks from the Chinese awaiting him thanks to the crew of the ship. He made his way into the forested mountains where he would come to spend the next two years surviving, training his body, and building up his own strength. The following three would be spent traveling through China to collect anything he could of the whereabouts of his brother._

_Countless times he had to deal with warriors, spiteful, hateful people, and fighting for his life, his integrity, and surviving through a haze of hate, grief, loss, and pain. It wasn't until he was thirteen and came across Mustang that anything changed and even that had taken some time. It was because of the appearance of Orochimaru and that brute Mustang knew because of his past that finally convinced him to leave China and head towards Europe. It took some time and with that time the pain seemed to ease because of the understanding and companionship, but the hatred and anger never did truly leave him._

"That why you're such an ass?"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's attempt to ease the tension that had settled over them, "Guess so," was his reply. Naruto sighed, "You're still pretty vague with telling me this, not that I don't appreciate what you have told me or anything . . . "

"Baka," Sasuke said dryly. He couldn't nor did he wish to explain everything in detail, especially those first five years and how lonely, lost, and agonized he felt. Always haunted by that night, by his brothers' betrayal, by those snake like eyes he'd seen before fleeing, the guilt he felt for not avenging his entire clan, his parents most of all. So many lost and he was yet to find out the truth of why. Naruto shoved him in the shoulder and he blinked and looked at the blond, "Hn."

"What about that curse mark, when did you get that?"

Sasuke stiffened but said in a monotone tone of voice, "That was when I was traveling through China, wasn't expecting to run into the snake and he caught me off guard."

"That mark is pretty sensitive and I can see it regardless of what you do to try and hide it."

"Dobe."

Naruto gave a grin and got to his feet then turned and held out his hand for Sasuke to take, "Come on teme, it's nightfall and we ought to catch up with everyone else."

Sasuke looked up to see that it was indeed nightfall and was reminded of those demons, he hated how uneasy they made him feel and that was putting it lightly. But every time he saw them, their glassy, bottomless eyes, he felt as though he was seeing first the dying eyes of his clansmen and then the bottomless, the coldness, the lack of feeling reminded him of his brother that night. It made a chill run through him and he reached out and took Naruto's hand in an attempt to chase the coldness away. It wasn't until his eyes met the warm blue of Naruto's that the icy feeling finally subsided.

Naruto pulled him to is feet and made no move to release Sasuke's hand but the raven didn't mind and let himself be led through the forest in search of their comrades.

* * *

Ed walked with Roy on his right and Alyssa walking on his left, hand in his, as usual and she was even swinging their arms back and forth cheerfully. Ed sighed and turned his gaze to the night sky overhead, it wouldn't be long until they were completely out of the forest and out in the open. While the shadows would be less in the open area they were most likely to be seen by patrolling soldiers. Ed hated war, hated fighting with a passion after all this non stop fighting, hated violence after all he had seen.

He pulled out of his thoughts when Alyssa tugged on his hand and looked down at her mirroring the small smile she gave him. It was because of her that the book weighed heavily on him now, it was tucked into his jacket and a grimace formed on his face at the thought of the argument he, Alyssa, and Tsunade had. Naruto's input as well as Roys' had only made things worse and exasperated and tired of fighting with everyone along with Alyssa making a point to say that no one with the ability to be the guardian was going to be around long finally made him take the book as the same could be said for Ed as well. It was only for a few years and once he accepted he was informed that the book would grant him a decade more of life because of the powers a guardian was granted.

He couldn't care less about the power, he didn't want the responsibility, he didn't want the book or the know how the book had granted when he'd laid hands on it. Alyssa's voice whispered in his mind, seeing as how at night all them remained as silent as they could so as not to draw attention to themselves and give away where they were to the demons.

_You're giving yourself away Eddie, don't dwell on it too much lest you drive yourself mad. You've little time and should savor what time you have, especially with your raven._

Ed sighed, _Hard to not dwell on it when the book is in my pocket and all. Plus the damn knowledge steadily running through my fucking head._

Alyssa glared up at him, _Don't get snappy with me or I'll throw you out of this forest Edward._

_Yeah, well I'm pretty peeved that I was damn well tag teamed to take the book I didn't want to begin with and now I'm stuck with it. I already had enough on my plate._

_I know._

Roy was watching both of them interacting mentally from the corner of his eye, if it hadn't been for the fact that Kakashi had agreed to stay behind and wait for Sasuke and Naruto to catch up he would have been worried about them and lost in his own thoughts thus making it a bit harder to pay attention to the play of emotions on his lovers face. The blonds' golden eyes were shadowed and haunted and he could see the weight of everything hanging over him. He wished he could take some of it from his shoulders, could make those shadows and clouds disperse, he longed to see the sun in those golden eyes again but didn't deem it plausible until they had some time alone or lest this war stop.

Time went by slowly as they traveled and fast at the same time, hard to believe he'd already known this blond for three years and felt his life would have little meaning had he never met him. The life he led before meeting Ed felt like a lifetime ago and while he valued the friendships he'd made and built with Sasuke as well as the others he didn't know what he would do now if Ed disappeared from his life. He wasn't taking the news of Ed's possible death well at all, he detested the idea of believing the youthful, fiery youth would one day die and nothing could be done anymore than his will and determination to live could save him. He would give anything to grant Ed a full life, do anything at all to keep the blond at his side until they were both old and gray and had lived full happy lives together.

Alyssa was suddenly there, in between the two of them and taking Roy's hand as she made him release Ed's while she took Ed's hand in her own. _The two of you can talk to one another like this, and I can make it so I don't overhear what you say if you want,_ Alyssa's voice carried through both of their minds. Ed smirked at the girl while Roy looked at her startled. Her voice sounded different when she spoke telepathically to him, it was older, wiser, the voice of a young woman not that of the child her appearance led others to believe her to be.

_Thanks Alyssa,_ Ed's voice sounded through the other two and Roy found that the blond's voice was different as well. It was calmed, controlled, huskier and deeper when spoken in this mental connection and Roy found he rather enjoyed hearing Ed's voice in such a way. He glanced to Ed with a smirk and Ed ducked his head and looked to Alyssa who gave a nod and Roy was again caught by surprise on how in the two could communicate on a different wave length than anyone else and understand one another without words of any kind at all.

_She's worried about losing me too you know, but I'm not giving up and I will find a way to stop it so stop thinking negatively about it,_ Ed chided and slowly raised his head to regard him with a stern look on his face and his eyes blazing with life and determination. It was hard for Roy to not believe him but that nagging thought continued, _How can you be so certain when you've only just found out exactly what it was?_

_I had an idea of what it was before but it took that damn book to confirm it. Besides, Aly was right when she said it's best not to dwell on that, live in the present sort of thing._

_How in the hell can that be done when the future is shadowed by events of the past and the present?_

_Don't get an attitude with me bastard, I'm just saying. Why the hell should we worry about what is possibly going to happen when we have a present to dwell on?_

Roy sighed and looked away to gaze before them as the three followed behind Tsunade, Riza, and Neji, Shikamaru was taking up the rear and when Kakashi returned with Naruto and Sasuke the silver haired soldier would move to the front and Neji would join Shikamaru. They walked in bated silence always watchful and and it was nearly sunrise before Kakashi returned with the two that had fallen behind. As soon as the sun was fully risen Alyssa ran forward to take her mothers' hand leaving Ed and Roy looking to one another before turning away.

"You're a bastard, you know that? Just because of the shit going on you've fallen into some sort of depression with less reasons than I've got."

"When its' you I'm going to lose I hardly think that makes it less reason," Roy replied back.

"The hell, you think it doesn't bother me, I'm the one that's supposed to die damn it, and you don't see me sitting here dreading the fucking future!"

"You hardly think about it," Roy hissed back losing his grip on his temper momentarily.

"The hell I don't, it runs through my head all the time, kind of hard to forget it when I have to feel it constantly!"

"You two shut the hell up," Tsunade hissed angrily, her eyes taking on a serious sternness that silenced them and gave everyone paused. Riza moved back to stand beside Roy, her gun drawn and ready to shoot at anything that posed a threat to them. Everyone was looking around them cautiously while Neji, Alyssa, and Sasuke moved to create a perimeter and try to see what it was that was closing in on them.

They all started when Naruto let out an oof and turned to see Kiba tackling the blond and the two rolling on the ground. Ed was the next to have the air knocked out of him when he was promptly glomped by Winry. It wasn't until the two tackled blonds got to their feet and caught their breath that what remained of the group they'd all started their trek with came into view and they took notice of the obviously abandoned barn within twenty feet of them and the edge of the forest.

As Ed brushed himself off he felt guilt tighten a fist of spikes around his heart and his lungs nearly seized up, only seven soldiers walked out to join them and as he looked closely he noticed the wear and tear, the scars among everyone in the group. Kiba, still grinning as he helped Naruto to his feet was covered from head to toe in dried blood, scrapes, bruises, and dirt. Winry wasn't in any better condition and neither were Temari, Hinata, Gaara, Havoc, or Houton.

The missing didn't go unnoticed and it ate away at Ed because he was the one to suggest splitting up and berated himself for that because if they had all stayed together then more lives would have been saved instead of lost. Riku was among the last to walk up to them and the patch over his right eye along with the jagged scar along his face and traveling down the side of his neck and into his worn out shirt made another pang of guilt run through him. Alyssa and Tsunade rushed forward at the sight and Riku waved off their concerns and questions.

"I-is that everyone-I-I mean are any of you seriously hurt," Ed managed through the lump in his throat. Winry and Havoc shared glances and then looked at Ed sullenly. Havoc stepped over to him and bowed his head, "Sorry boss, but yeah, that's everyone."

Ed nodded silently and Roy was the one to step forward, brush his hand across his shoulder and then look towards the barn before glancing over everyone. It was daylight out, but they needed to rest and wounds needed to be seen to. He cleared his throat silencing everyone around him and then said in a commanding, no-nonsense tone; "We need to head to the barn, many of us need rest and a debriefing as well as tending to. Hawkeye and Nara have Hyuga accompany you to the barn to ensure its' safe and then we will all head out."

The three nodded and then made their way quickly across the open field towards the barn. Roy then turned to Hinata, Temari, Gaara, and Houton, "The four of you will have to wait until you've told us what had gone on before you rest," they nodded, well except for Gaara who gave a blank stare. When Roy turned to Havoc the blond looked pointedly at him and then to Ed who glanced his way and gave a brief wave of his hand. Havoc nodded curtly and then made his way to Tsunade and the two set to assessing the wounds of the soldiers and others that had just arrived. Winry looked pointedly at Ed and then said calmly with a sharp, assessing look in her blue eyes, "What happened to you?"

Ed shrugged, "Nothing much, seems more happened to all of you."

Winry glared and Ed looked pointedly to Alyssa without saying a word, he didn't feel up to telling Winry the truth of his situation at the moment given the topic was just recently spoken about between him and Roy. Roy was speaking quietly to the soldiers and Ed decided he would do the same to try and figure out what was going on and opted Naruto to get what information he could out of the stone faced red head while Sasuke watched the area around them with the help of Kakashi.

By the time Hyuga, Hawkeye, and Nara returned they knew that everyone had to deal with not only the demons but soldiers surrounding them countless times whenever they got too close to the border and thus resulting in the decision to move south in hopes of meeting up with Ed. Ed found he didn't much like the faith everyone still had in him considering the number of lives that were lost along this quest to leave Germany. It wasn't until Havoc quietly told him that a good number of the soldiers were captured instead of killed on the spot that some of the guilt turned to anger towards the government and the military hunting all of them down. Those captured were as good as dead, marked as traitors would do them little good as they were mostly all German and if not killed then imprisoned, tortured, starved, beaten, and left to die. It wouldn't be long in those camps before those captured perished and so as his thoughts continued the rage merged with the guilt.

He was completely silent, not even Alyssa could goad him into talking as they all made their way to the barn. After wounds were seen too and the majority of the group had finally laid down to rest after sharing what was left of the rations they were told of the number of soldiers, demons, chimera's, and run ins with the humunculi that had caused them to lose many of their group. They were immediately attacked by the demons upon reaching the surface and then later accosted by a herd of chimeras' and followed by soldiers that left them running, fighting, and dying for three days solid. Every time they would find shelter to rest something else would attack them until they were left to sleep on their feet. The last few weeks had left them stretched very thin and paranoid and many were hallucinating resulting in attacking their comrades thus the numerous injuries. Upon finding them they could finally manage to get a few hours rest and something to eat and offered a bit of security. Roy was the one to tell them of the number of demons they were attacked by and how the attacks had slowed in the last week to possibly once every three or four days. But Roy also voiced his suspicions that the change in the number of attacks was due to the exchange in guardianship of a certain book. He didn't look at Ed or say who the new guardian was but Ed still wanted to throw the thick book at his head for even mentioning it.

Ed got up and walked away when Roy started talking to Havoc, Winry, Kiba, Temari, Gaara, and Hinata about the informing events as far as the clans were concerned that had transpired. It didn't seem as though Kiba, Temari, Hinata, or Gaara need to know much but three of them that were more sociable explained it in simple terms to Havoc and Winry. It wasn't until Alyssa arrived that Roy understood Ed's reasoning for leaving. Tears' glistened in Winry's eyes once Alyssa filled them in on Ed's situation regarding the stones forced upon him.

The others were shocked and appalled by the news and again the four Daizens needed little explanation other than the name to know what it entailed. It was Roy and Alyssa's solemn explanations that informed Havoc and Winry and for some reason Houton arrived to comfort the blond haired woman as loss already ran through her. Alyssa tried to console her, to tell her that they weren't giving up, that Ed would never and that was backed up by Kiba, Roy, and Havoc but the young woman still had that grieving air about her.

Roy could imagine the young woman was feeling extremely hurt by the thought of losing the only remaining member of her family, the brothers' she'd grown up with, her best friend, the boy she'd once loved and probably still did through everything was facing certain death. It was devastating and Roy could say he felt like his own life would meet its end should nothing be discovered to counter such events.

Ed never returned to them and when Roy bid them all to rest he went in search of him only to have Riku inform him that the blond had volunteered to keep the first watch walking away with a thoughtful look and not having heard nor really looked at anyone as he passed. Roy decided to leave him to it and set to thinking up a plan of action once everyone had rested enough, eaten, freshened up as much as they could and would be fit to set out again. They couldn't stay in once place too long and they obviously had a battle ahead of them should they wish to depart from Germany alive.

* * *

Ed walked the outside of the barn, a loaded pistol tucked into the waistband of his pants and his mind occupied. He was frustrated by the sympathetic looks and the grieving glances he received by those who knew. _Why the hell do they all believe I'm going to die, its not like I'll just stand by and let it happen anyway. First, I'll kill that bastard and anyone else in league with him. Then I'll beat the hell out of anyone that continues to think I'm some helpless kid who needs to be protected._

"Ed?"

Ed glanced over his shoulder to see Winry walking over to him, "You should be getting some sleep Win'."

She shrugged her shoulders and caught up to him, "I wanted to talk to you first, besides I feel too restless to sleep."

"Fine, what's up then?"

"Well . . . " she bit her lip, a nervous habit she had when she felt she needed to say something but didn't want to nor knew how to word it. Ed sighed, "It's true Winry but I'm not going to just lay down and let myself die alright?"

She nodded and her eyes were sharp if not glazed with tears as she looked directly at him, "You'd better not," she managed to say with ire in her voice. "I've lost too many family members already, I'm not losing another one." They fell silent and turned at the end of the barn to walk behind it before Winry asked, "What is this guardian stuff about?"

Ed shrugged, "Nothing much, it's really just watching over some book that no one but the guardian can read." When he glanced at Winry to see her glaring at him expectantly he raised his hand to scratch at the back of his neck, his nervous habit, "It has all these secrets on ancient things, like the clans of Daizens' the Avalanians, uh bunch of other stuff."

"And?"

"And, I don't know, I never wanted the damn thing to begin with so I haven't really read through it or tried anything."

"Hmm," Winry fell silent and thoughtful for a few minutes and they continued to walk side by side, Ed making it a point to look around them to avoid his childhood friends' piercing, prying gaze.

"I'll just ask Lady Tsunade then, either way you can't change what's happened but maybe you can use that book to your advantage. Figure out how to stop that crystal, how to stop whatever Hoenheim is planning, you know, be the hero like you always are."

Ed scoffed, "I'm not a hero, I just do what needs to be done."

Winry grinned, "Exactly. You're actually modest when it comes to save other peoples' lives but you've got to work on that guilt trip you fall into. Those soldiers, all of them died trying to save one another and those of us that are still here, same could be said for those captured, they were saving our lives. Every single one of them were loyal to you and followed what they thought you would do in their situation. Somehow you're admired and respected, even if you are short."

Ed glared darkly at her, "Says the chick shorter than me."

Winry shrugged, "Maybe so, but at least I'm average for my gender and age bean."

"Psychotic mechanic freak."

"Alchemy geek."

"Don't you have anyone else to bother?"

"Maybe, but you're just so easy to rile up. By the way, what's going on between you and Roy, are you two fighting or something?"

"I don't know, what makes you ask?"

"Because usually you two are like lovebirds or something, secret conversations, silent one, touching, you know, typical couple stuff. But there was tension between you two and Roy looks a bit worried about something other than you taking watch. You're not injured, but you do seem pretty distant and it sounded like you two were fighting when we got to everyone."

Ed sighed, "We were, but that's nothing new, we usually always fight over something or other."

"Not seriously, I know the difference between teasing and taunting and anger, I've always been pretty observant."

Ed laughed at that, "Right, I think that's a recent development. Besides, it's between me and him."

"I'm betting it has to do with your situation."

Ed frowned at her, "Yeah, well everything has to do with that lately."

"It's not exactly good news Ed," Winry said with a serious look in her eyes.

"Nothing anyone else can do about it so why the hell is everyone-"

"Because Edward, we care about you," Winry said angrily cutting him off.

Ed ran his hand through his bangs, "I know, but still, its' my fight just like dealing with my old man is my fight."

"It's not. Not when it effects us, how do you think your friends feel, how I feel, hell how Roy feels. He loves you and your family to me, Naruto, and Kiba despite what you may think. We give damn about whether or not you die."

"It doesn't make anything change."

"No, but it doesn't make us any less concerned."

Ed sighed, "I know alright, but I'll deal with it."

"You can't do everything on your own and you shouldn't hold the whole world on your shoulders. But you're going to blame yourself for everyone thats' died or been hurt or suffered like you always do. But you shouldn't, shit happens, like you always say, but that's only the case when something happens to you isn't it? Well we don't feel the same way, this isn't a 'shit happens' thing, this is a 'you might die' situation."

Ed ran his hand over his face, "Winry, listen, it's not that I don't know that everyone cares and that you're all worried, but you can't do anything about it so that makes it my battle and I don't intend to lose so don't be set on believing that I'm as good as dead."  
"Ed-"

"I mean it Winry, everyone else should focus on surviving this hell and stop worrying about me."

"Easier said than done . . . "Winry mumbled. Ed grinned at her, "Go get some rest, I'm going to be around long enough for you to take care of yourself."

Winry gave him a slight smile and then she hugged him making him pause. He awkwardly returned the hug and when she pulled back he lightly kissed her forehead, a habit of his that was one of his shows of endearment. She blushed lightly before ducking her head and releasing him to go back inside the barn. Ed watched her go and when she was out of sight the grin faded and his eyes shadowed over as he began to continue walking the perimeter of the barn. His mind kept drifting back to the book, the crystal, and the amount of trouble the others had run into when they got close to the border. This wasn't going to be a battle everyone would survive and that ate at him because not even the daizens were guaranteed to live through this.


	28. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FMA anymore than you do, nor do I own any of the other characters that may seem familiar to you. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san and FMA belongs to Arakawa-sama. The thumbnail belongs to me though.**

_A/N: This story is my attempt at a War/Army fic, though with a supernatural twist._

**_Warnings: Dark themes, violence, language, death._**

_Blind your eyes to what you see  
You can't embrace it  
Leave well enough alone  
And don't remember  
Cut your pride and watch it bleed  
You can't deny it  
Pain you know you can't ignore_

_**-Remember by Disturbed-Believe Album**_

**  
Chapter 26**

_Two Weeks Later_

Regardless of rest, food, bathing, and being in a larger group there was still a great amount of tension between everyone. With all those that had lost their lives and with the risk of dying great as they continued on it was harder done than said to relax. When they came close to the border of Germany they were outnumbered by not only soldiers and chimera's, but the demons, humunculi, and members of Esdaras, including the basilisk Orochimaru which caught Sasuke and Naruto completely by surprise.

They had to back track to try and formulate a plan of action that would allow them to attempt to make it through alive. With the sins re-established again, thanks to the number of encounters Havoc's group had and then the different ones that they encountered now as a large group. They found a run down, nearly demolished part of town to hide in and were in buildings that were right next to each other. At the moment Mustang, Elric, Uchiha, and Uzumaki were sitting around a fire with Alyssa, Nara, and Riku quietly discussing their options.

"We're severely outnumbered, of course some of us didn't wish to take that into account before moving forward though they were previously forewarned about the level of hostility near the border."

Ed glared at Nara, "Anyway, now all of us know so how about we try to find a way around that."

"There's not much of a way around that. We could confiscate a tank or truck and try to cross but who's to say we won't be seen or found out?"

"Then why mention it," Ed growled at Mustang who shrugged.

"We can't rush them head on, it would only cause more loses on our end."

"What about negotiating with them?"

Ed sighed at Nara's suggestion, his dislike of confrontation made him appear idiotic at times. "That's not an option."

"What if that becomes our only option?"

"It won't," Ed snapped.

"It just might, we can't fight them off so how are going to get across?"

"You're the genius at manipulation and stealth so think of a plan."

"There's not one that would get us all through alive, we would have to sacrifice even more as a distraction."

"Then we'll use those more experienced in combat as a distraction-"

"No we won't," Alyssa, Mustang, and Uzumaki said at the same time then exchanged glances and turned glares to Ed. Sasuke spoke up next, "That may prove to be the only way to ensure anyone of us leave this country alive."

"There would be no point if we had to leave anyone behind."

"We don't have any other choice."

"You plan to ask others to endanger their lives, risk being captured or killed just so a few of us can get out of Germany," Naruto asked.

"That's all we can do."

"Do you have some sort of death wish Ed," Naruto asked incredulously.

"Don't have to have one," Ed snapped back with a glare, "already dying remember? Besides, we could save damn near everyone by risking about five of us and if we're smart about it then at least a few of being the decoys would be enough of an interest to the Esdaras to ignore everyone else."

"You've been in their clutches before and we know the snake is still alive and you would still risk yourself," Roy commented angrily. Alyssa looked pointedly at Ed, "Don't try to deny that, as soon as Shika said something about a distraction you were already adding yourself to the list of those at risk. You shouldn't do this Eddie, we can come up with something else."

"Like what Aly, those bastards are trying to prevent us from leaving because of me and a few others, so why not just make them think they are getting what they want long enough for everyone to get out and then make a break for it?"

"What's to guarantee your father hasn't already thought we would try something like that?"

"There's nothing to guarantee that, but we should still risk it because its our only option."

"That's a load of bullshit," Naruto hissed, "you've never just settled with that nor would you risk others lives."

"I'll go with Ed," Sasuke commented to which Naruto turned a shocked and furious look to him.

"The hell teme, fuck no you won't!"

"As though you could stop me dobe," Sasuke snapped back at Naruto's shout.

"I damn well could and will!"

"You two simmer down, have your fight on your own time," Ed snapped in a commanding tone that reminded everyone of the rank he held in the military. Everyone fell silent and Ed looked sharply at everyone before getting to his feet, "I'm going regardless, if all of you want to try and stop me good luck. Talk to you in the morning," then he turned and made his way to the upper floor where the majority of everyone inside were sleeping.

Mustang and Alyssa both got to their feet and followed him. Nara and Riku stood and made their way towards the ground level to check on the watch and possibly take their turn on watch for the night. Sasuke made to stand and head upstairs but Naruto got to his feet and grabbed his arm halting him, "You can't be serious Sas' going through with this idea is suicide."

"Who else is going to prove a catch enough to distract them other than myself and Ed?"

"That's my point, if the two of you go then what's to say we'll see you again?"

"You should have more faith, let go," Sasuke said in a final tone before pulling his arm free. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, "Tomorrow, you think that's when . . . Sasuke . . ."

Sasuke paused in walking away at the almost pleading tone in Naruto's voice and turned to face him to see the blond had his eyes closed and his head bowed. Sasuke's chest tightened at the sight and even though he still refused to back out of what Ed was adamant about doing he still hated seeing the energetic blond in any sort of pain. His hand twitched at his side to reach out but he clenched his fist and kept still. But he couldn't keep his voice devoid of emotion or the soft spoken sound to it as he said, "Naruto."

Naruto looked up at him sharply, his eyes shadowed and Sasuke's hand moved of its own accord to stroke pale fingers across scarred cheeks and warm skin and Naruto's eyes lit up a bit as he smiled. Sasuke stroked his thumb back and forth across Naruto's face then said with conviction, "I'm not going to die, you will see me again baka."

"Teme," Naruto said with half hearted ire, "you've suffered enough don't you think? Why put yourself at risk of suffering even more?"

Sasuke paused in answering to think of how best to reply in a way that Naruto would understand. "I think that with all I have endured its time I try to keep others from suffering just as much," Naruto's blue eyes locked with his and the emotion in those eyes made him want to look away but Sasuke held his gaze. A few moments later Naruto gave a slight nod, "I can understand that," he said softly.

Sasuke was caught off guard when Naruto suddenly took his hand and turned away pulling him behind him as he led the way downstairs to head out of the building. Sasuke tried to pull his hand back to at least ask the blond what he was doing and where they were going but Naruto tightened his hold on his hand and looked over his shoulder with a mischievous grin, "Don't worry Sas' just going somewhere less crowded."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and finally settled to follow the blond and let him lead him out of the building and out into the ruins of the city. He purposefully averted his eyes from the city to stare at the back of Naruto's head, he didn't want to have to look at the destruction and evidence of death that was all around them but before long Naruto was leading him into one of the other buildings they had taken over. This building was mostly empty and the only people in the building were up on the second floor sleeping at the moment.

As soon as they were in the building he found himself slammed against the wall and lips were devouring his own before he had time to catch the breath that was knocked out of him from being slammed into the wall. He ripped his head away and had time to notice that Naruto had both of his wrists held against the wall. While he tried to regain his breath he turned a glare at Naruto, "What the hell dobe?"  
Naruto smirked and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek and then pulled back enough to meet his eyes, "I figure that if your so set on doing this mission then we should at least enjoy the night before."

Sasuke couldn't deny the heat that coursed through him at what Naruto meant to do but he was still irritated nonetheless, "Baka, I have to sleep sometime." Naruto's grin turned feral and he leaned in to place a kiss to a pale neck before biting it lightly making Sasuke let out a small gasp at the action before he leaned up to whisper heatedly into his ear, "Don't worry teme, when I get done you'll sleep plenty."

Before Sasuke could reply Naruto bit down on the sensitive skin where the curse mark on his neck was forcing a low moan to sound from Sasuke's throat as white hot pain and pleasure coursed through him. He absently noticed that one of his wrists were released as a tan hand moved to cup the back of his neck and tangle in his hair to hold him in place. As Naruto released the skin trapped in his teeth and a warm tongue lapped at the skin a shudder ran through Sasuke.

Naruto smirked and continued to lavish the skin at Sasuke's neck, he was going to leave a mark on that pale skin and he planned to drive Sasuke insane with pleasure before this night ended. He released Sasuke's other wrist to trail his hand along the pale skin of his arm and then along Sasuke's sides until he grabbed a handful of Sasuke's firm ass making the raven cry out breathlessly and instinctively lift his legs to wrap around Naruto's waste. A low groan sounded from both of them at the feeling of their clothed arousal's pressing together between them and Naruto pressed his body against Sasuke's and rolled his hips.

His wrists released now Sasuke brought up both of his arms to wrap around Naruto's shoulders and tilted his head back to give Naruto more access to his neck which the blond took advantage of with kisses, licks, nips, and sucking at the skin. Sasuke would have been pissed that the blond was sure to leave marks but he found he didn't care much when warm fingers brushed against bare skin having moved under his clothes.

In a flash of movement Sasuke found himself on the ground and his shirt being ripped away and before he could do more than try to catch his breath that damn mouth was engulfing one of his nipples and the current of pleasure he felt run through his blood made his back arch in encouragement. A low chuckle sounded and Sasuke felt the vibration of the sound run through his chest even as his ignored appendage was pinched between two fingers hard enough to have a slight bite of pain before Naruto rolled the dusky nub between his fingers. Then the action stopped and Sasuke swallowed the urge to whine in protest only to let out a gasp and a grunt when Naruto grabbed his erection through his pants and started to rub the palm of his hand against it driving him near mad at the friction.

Naruto paused in his actions only long enough to rip his shirt free and work at removing the ravens boots, socks, and pants and then he leaned up to hold himself hovering over Sasuke on his elbows to place a chaste kiss to those kiss swollen, panting lips. Sasuke's hand came up automatically and tangled in blond locks pulling Naruto back to him and holding him in place for a deeper kiss. Naruto smirked against his lips as he allowed the action and thrust his tongue into that awaiting mouth to kiss his lover fully and completely. Sasuke met his actions with fervor and tried to take over the kiss but Naruto ran his teeth lightly along Sasuke's tongue then sucked on it making Sasuke arch into him with a groan.

Uchiha didn't pull back to catch his breath even though his chest was heaving with the effort to breath and breathing through his nose at the moment wasn't enough instead he returned the action his blond lover had done pulling a delicious moan from the blonds' throat. The blond redoubled his efforts by pushing his hand past the only remaining clothing Sasuke had on to grab Sasuke's throbbing arousal firmly forcing the raven to pull back to catch his breath on a low moan. A tan hand came up to cup the back of his lovers' head again and coax him to turn his head back towards him.

After a few breathless pants the raven let out a growl and turned back to tighten his hold on the blond locks and kissed Naruto demandingly and hungrily but neither of them would settle with being outdone and as the elder of the two shifted beneath the younger so that his legs were on either side of the blonds hips, his knees bent and he bucked his hips up to meet Naruto's stroking. It was Sasuke's way of silently demanding Naruto to get on with it and Naruto let go of him and pulled back to place kisses along a pale chest and stomach before he kissed a just as pale hip to which said hips made to buck against him but tan hands came down on his hips to hold him still making the raven growl above him.

"So impatient Sasuke," Naruto panted out with a husky tone of voice. He let out a breath over the bulge in Sasuke's boxers and the raven growled low in his throat at the action and said heatedly, "Damn it, do something Naruto."

The blond grinned and released those pale hips to pull the boxers off him and when Sasuke shifted he seized his hips and engulfed him without teasing or warning. A pale back arched off the ground and the owner let loose a low, drawn out groan at the action, his hips jerked beneath Naruto's hold but Naruto tightened his hold and kept them still. He ran his tongue along the underside of Sasuke's throbbing erection as he pulled back and descended on him again swallowing around the cock in his mouth. He smirked as best as he could when that action made Sasuke start to attempt at moving at the action, trying to find something to hold onto or a way to reach that bliss that Naruto was slowly working him towards.

Naruto moaned around his mouthful making Sasuke moan in turn and his back to arch off the ground again, his eyes were closed tight and his chest was heaving as breathless pants escaped his lips and Naruto continued looking up at him as he bobbed his head and sucked and swallowed and moaned around Sasuke's cock driving the raven to writhing and moaning and panting a pale hand to grasp his hair painfully. Naruto found it easy to ignore the pain and he could taste a bit of cum on his tongue and he swallowed again and moaned wanting to taste more.

Sasuke growled and said above him through pants, "Close baka . . . " Another moan around him and Sasuke was cussing incoherently at him as he let out a low drawn out groan and Naruto took this moment to take the small thing of lotion he'd managed to find from his pants pocket and open the damn thing. He never stopped working Sasuke over even as he struggled to get the damn cap open and lather his hand.

He was gentle and careful as he eased a single digit into a pale ass causing a shudder to run through his lover deliciously but the moan that followed let the blond know that it wasn't out of pain. He had to say that as he continued to work on sucking his lover off and preparing him that the raven had a pretty good sex drive. It wasn't until he'd worked two fingers in and had found that small bundle of nerves that the body beneath him went completely still and finally came and Naruto swallowed every drop of it like a starved man.

When he finally pulled back he continued to stretch and pump his fingers in and out of his lover as he moved his body along his ravens to devour those already swollen and slightly red lips with sweet, slow kisses while Sasuke recovered. It took a few moments before his hazy obsidian eyes finally opened and locked with blue and a small smile came to the flushed face which Naruto returned before kissing him softly. He pulled back eliciting a vocal protest from the one beneath him so that he could remove the rest of his clothes. The blond smiled and idly wondered if the teme had noticed that he'd laid out his own clothes so that Sasuke wasn't lying down on the filthy ground.

He shoved the thought away as he removed his clothes and felt a rush of heat rush through him at the hungry gaze focused on him. He took in Sasuke's appearance, his skin flushed and a sheen of sweat coating his skin, the swollen and red lips from being kissed repeatedly and the beautiful pale cock that was already red at the tip and looking as though it would love for Naruto to take it into his mouth once again. Naruto smirked lecherously and finally lowered himself over Sasuke using his arms to hold himself up noting how shaky they were but not caring.

He kissed his lover again but this time the kiss was hungry and demanding and he swallowed the groan from his lover even as he eased two fingers into him and set to stretching him again to ready him for a third which he added once Sasuke relaxed around his digits. He pulled out of the kiss and set to kissing along a pale jaw and down a pale neck as he stretched his lover and supported his weight on his left hand.

Pale hands began to leisurely trail along tan skin before they found their destination and curled around a throbbing erection. The thumb lazily spread the cum dripping steadily from the purple head causing the flushed blond to throw his head back and a deep moan to vibrate through him. In retaliation he leaned down to capture Sasuke's lips and kissed him so hard he stole the others breath. Pale, strong, legs shifted and moved up to circle a broader and darker waist then bucked against him to encourage him to get on with it already.

Naruto pulled his fingers out and broke their kiss to pull back enough so that he could position his cock pulling a pale hand away to lace their fingers together not caring about the cum on his lovers' fingers. Sasuke supported his position by tightening his legs around Naruto's waist and let out a silent cry when Naruto thrust inside him in one motion. The pain was something he'd gotten used to and he preferred Naruto just get on with it.

Naruto shook with the effort to hold still while he waited for his raven to adjust to the intrusion and when Sasuke bucked against him he eased out only to slam back in fluidly. Each in and out motion made both of them groan and any rhythm they thought they had was lost as both of them kept climbing higher and higher to completion, it didn't take long after Naruto hit Sasuke's prostate and those wonderful moans were pulled from the ravens' throat. Only four hits to the others prostate combined with Naruto slipping his hand between them to pump his erection and a pale back was arching his back off the ground and letting out a long, deep moan of Naruto's name and clenching around him forcing the blond to follow him in his orgasm with a loud moan of lovers' name.

The tan young man collapsed on top of his pale partner who grunted beneath him and they fought to calm their breathing and calm their racing hearts. Minutes ticked by slowly and the blond smiled where his head lay on a pale, hickey littered chest when pale arms moved to wrap around his shoulders to hold him in place. After a few more minutes of just lying their bathing in the afterglow and relishing in being together Naruto shifted and eased out of Sasuke with a wet sound that made swollen lips turn down in a grimace in disgust and the blond to chuckle.

The raven shifted before sitting up on his elbows and looking at his blond as he sat back on his heels and stretched his arms over his head, "Is that all you've got blondie?"

The others' blue eyes lit up as he smirked devilishly at his lover, his teeth showing and making him look like an untamed animal, "Oh no, there's plenty more where that came from," with that he was moving to hover over the raven and capturing swollen lips with his own, those same teeth nipping at bottom lip as he slowly let his body weight settle over the others.

* * *

Ed was lying down on the pallet on the floor where everyone else was sleepy staring at the wall blankly when the older man moved to wrap his arms around him. The blond started and tensed before he relaxed into the embrace with a smirk as his lover nuzzled the back of his neck and then rested his chin on his shoulder to say softly, "You're going to at least promise not to get yourself killed out there right?"

"Yeah," the younger mumbled as he settled himself comfortably against the body beside him and closed his eyes, "I'm not planning on letting them kill me or capture me. But this damn war against that bastard needs to end."

"I agree with that," the older conceded softly. "But that doesn't mean I like the approach you're set on doing. But I understand why its the only way."

The younger sighed, "Yeah, sucks but it really is the only way. They just keep coming and we've already lost so fucking many. It's time to just put this to an end and hope that most of us come out of this alive."

Roy placed a chaste kiss to Ed's neck and his arms tightened around him, "I hope that all of us make it out of this alive, I don't think I could handle it if your were killed or captured."

Ed placed his left hand on Roy's arm wrapped around him from behind and sighed, "You could and you will, I'm counting on you to make sure everyone gets out of Germany safely and in one piece if anything happens to me." He turned his head a bit so that he could look at his lovers face. His eyes were closed and there was a grimace on his face, Ed shifted and turned enough to kiss Roy lightly on the lips making him open his eyes and look at him, "Promise me that you'll keep going, that you'll protect everyone and get them out of here."

"Promise me you'll live and come back to me," Ed grimaced, "You know I can't make a promise like that . . ."

"I promise to protect everyone and see them to safety love."

Golden eyes disappeared behind tan lids as he replied, "Good." He let out a surprised gasp when Roy's lips descended on his and the kiss was ended too soon before pale, strong arms tightened their hold on the blond. The younger turned away and settled against Roy with his eyes closed, "Love ya bastard, go to sleep."

Roy smiled from where he had resettled to resting his chin against a tan shoulder, "Love you too." The dark haired man didn't go to sleep though, his mind was too full of doubts and fears and thoughts on what could go wrong. It was hard to stay positive amidst all that had happened, ever since he was told that his name was on the list to join the military nothing was easy. There was boot camp and then officer school and then the battlefield and then Munich and the horrors that awaited them there. Even before he and Ed had finally acted on their feelings he was not greeted by the blond being healthy and waiting but held prisoner and submitted to who knew what in that place at the hands of a sick son of a bitch. Then more fighting and the strong young man getting hurt time and again until now where his very life was in danger with every heartbeat and breath he took.

Now, after all of that, and with everything going on he was expected to not only let go of his lover, of this miraculous and brave and heroic and beautiful man in his arms but he had to let go of one of his closest friends as well. How was anyone able to do such a thing? The chances that his lover or raven haired friend or anyone else that volunteered to be the decoy would be caught were much higher than the chance that they wouldn't be and then there was the high risk of everyone simply being killed. It weighed heavily on his mind and on his heart and he highly doubted that he would be able to get any sleep and was certain that wherever Naruto and Sasuke were that neither of them would be getting much sleep tonight either.

* * *

Alyssa lay on her back on the pallet next to her mother and her brother with her arms folded behind her head and she stared at the ceiling not really seeing it at all. Ed had blocked his thoughts from her shortly after he had made the suggestion for himself to be a decoy. She knew how badly the stone and that crystal were affecting him, knew it because only when he blocked her completely as he was now was she herself without a constant, nagging ache throughout her entire being. Every now and then the ache would grow until it was a throbbing pain all over before it would fade back to the aching.

She had spent so long connected to Ed so it was easy for her to come to the conclusion of why Ed had suggested such a plan. He knew he was dying and with so long of feeling that way he felt the only way to stop it was to walk right into his fathers' clutches and find a means to stop the crystal and the stone through his father. Ed wanted to use the doctor and his assistant and anyone else that was a part of Esdaras to try and find the cure and Alyssa couldn't blame him, the answer was most likely within the source but the price . . . the price was so very high. She greatly wanted to speak out and tell anyone that decided to go along with Ed or Sasuke not too.

She was completely surprised that Sasuke had volunteered but she couldn't tell him not to go along with because for one she didn't know him that well and for another he had such a strong personality as well as volatile that it would be a wasted effort. Much like trying to talk Ed out of doing anything he was committed to doing. She closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, tomorrow things were going to finally come to an end and she wasn't looking forward to the feeling of change that overwhelmed her. Even with her true age she couldn't help but to feel lost and helpless to save all those that were dear to her.

_To be continued . . ._


	29. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Naruto or the majority of the characters used in this story they belong to Arakawa-sama and Kishimoto-san as well as their respective creators. **

**Additional Warning: Violence, language, gore, and death.**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a War/Army fic, though with a supernatural twist. Dedicated to Curpricanka and Siameze whose encouragement and support keep me working on this story._

_  
Change is inevitable and with the turns of time all things must come to an end in one way shape or form . . . _

**  
Chapter 27  
**

_The Following Day . . ._

Chaos was a good way to describe the scene and events taking place, the sounds of guns going off was a constant background noise and seemed to chase all of them around as surely as their own shadows. Through sheer strength of will and instincts that pushed all of them above and beyond their limits many were still alive. The devastated remains of the city were reduced to even more rubble than before casting the atmosphere in a dusty haze that would not depart and permeating the death stained air they breathed in harshly with the scent of dirt and blood.

Tanks patrolled through the city blowing apart any remaining building that could be used as a shelter but pieces of buildings and rubble still provided the smallest bit of cover and so many were crouching behind them trying to stay out of the line of fire. As guns rang through the city and cries of anger or pain echoed endlessly no one was fully aware of the ones that still remained and the ones that had perished in this gruesome battle.

The air rang with electric energy as alchemists used their strength to try and push back their attackers only to have it countered with magic that lashed out and attacked at those around them. Sasuke had the air knocked out of him from the backlash of a powerful attack as he was thrown back onto his back to stare unseeingly at the cloudy sky. It was going to rain soon and even though that was a welcoming thing to occur it would do little to truly wash the feeling of death from anyone's skin. With a grunt the raven haired fighter got to his feet and his entire body buzzed with adrenaline as the sounds of bullets ripping through the area around him surrounded him, a sharp, white hot pain blazed through his shoulder momentarily blinding him with the agony of it but he shoved it back and took stock of what was going on around him.

From what he could see he was within reach of taking cover behind the remains of a building where the entire group he had travelled with had spent most of the previous night sleeping in preparation for this battle taking place. He hastily made his way to the building ducking and picking up speed as he felt the earringing noise of bullets pass by him missing him only by a chilling amount. His left hand came up to clutch at his shoulder as he sat down on the ground with his back against the wall. Already his clothes were torn, his face marred with cuts and scrapes as much as the rest of him, burns made their tracks along his right arm from a vicious show of magical force in retaliation to his alchemy but it was the wound in his shoulder that blazed anew and raw with pain that kept his attention.

He looked up suddenly, tense and his right hand tightening on the butt of his gun still holstered at his side when someone moved towards where he was. A flood of relief that made him realize why he had felt more on edge than before rushed through him at the sight of the exuberant blond that joined him. His blue eyes were clouded with sorrow but once they noticed the wound they filled with concern that darkened his eyes and caused a frown to form on his face.

"Are you alright Sasuke?"

"I'm better than most," Sasuke answered taking in the blonds' status as well, at least Naruto wasn't seriously injured. Grazes and as many cuts, scrapes and brusies as anyone but otherwise unharmed. His green uniform pants and the white t-shirt he was wearing were covered in dirt and grime and spots of blood but upon closer inspection at the sharp pang of worry Sasuke found that the blood was not his. His clothes were mostly gray and brown and when Sasuke looked into his eyes he could see how dull they were, Naruto never did do well in battlezones where death was all that kept constantly at your side.

"How many do we still have?"

Naruto's entire expression darkened and he looked away, "It's too insane around here to know for sure. The only reason none of us have been completely overwhelmed is because Roy, Ed and anyone else with any amount of devastating power keep taking out those drones and soldiers left and right. We've got about twenty of our soldiers still alive because Gaara, Neji, and Temari are defending them with Kiba and Hinata's help. But that was hours ago and its nearly dusk now so there is really no way to know unless we head the way they went."

They were interrupted by a shower of bullets overhead and Naruto ducked just in time to keep from having his head blown off. Sasuke hunched down even more as Naruto covered his head with his arms defensively and both of them looked around them even as the bullets kept coming and Naruto motioned with two fingers that Sasuke should head the way he had come while Naruto headed in the direction that Sasuke had been coming from. The raven nodded and with a wince he shifted so that he was kneeling on the ground on his heels so that he could move quickly.

Naruto brushed his hand over a pale neck as he moved past him to kneel at the ravens back. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at him with a smirk and mouthed the words, 'Stay alive,' to which the blond nodded and said with a serious expression on his face and a hard look in his eyes, 'You too.' As soon as the bullets fell silent both of them jumped up and ran Sasuke's eyes gleamed red with the Sharingan as he stopped in the middle of the street and with a deep breath exhaled a powerful display of magic encased in bright orange, red, and gold flames. He ignored the pain filled screams and the sounds of gun powder and ammunition going off as the magic faded as he turned away and continued to run.

Once he was at the end of the street and about to turn to try and make it to the building he knew everyone else had moved towards further into the confines of the decimated city he smirked as he saw a shock of blond hair disappear over the tops of the piles of rubble making it even harder for him to be hit with the bullets that bit at his heels.

* * *

Shikamaru stood his ground before the army of drones before him. Alongside Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Hinata, and Temari it wasn't as though he was fighting alone. But that didn't mean he liked it, this took up too much effort and energy for his liking. He didn't know where anyone else was or how they were, he had yet to see the main players for quite some time and while he didn't look forward to the moment when they would truly be separated from one another he still wished this battle would come to a close.

With a sigh he concentrated his energy and pushed his shadow out and away from him, something the drones did much like any living thing in the sunlight was cast a shadow. Shadows were his expertise and he used as such to stretch and pull and wrap his shadows among theirs to immobilize them. Kiba moved in then with his overdone direct attack destroying all the drones he had managed to trap. That took out at least a company's worth which only left about . . . twenty more companies.

With an exhausted and irritated sigh he began again, it seemed that he could work with Inuzuka rather well even if he preferred the company of the quiter ones amongst their group. He did wish that someone amongst them could take out a bigger number but the numbers they managed were about the same as the teamwork between him and Kiba managed. Besides, the buildings' remains behind them was the only place safe enough in the decimated city that could harbor their forces and those who were injured.

* * *

Gaara was on his knees pouring his energy into the ground and calling forth all the sand that he possibly could to nulify the attacks from the cannons, guns, and any drones that thought lunging towards them was a great idea. Anyone and anything caught in the folds of his sand were promptly crushed to dust and thus added to the supply of sand in his arsenal. Temari's assistance with her wind abilities kept anyone away from him should they try to attack him from behind.

Then there was Neji who was working alongside his cousin and who were single-handedly taking down tanks by draining the energy of the soldiers inside them. They did not go near the drones but that was because their energy was poisonous to the Hyuga's. Therefore the two were simply taking care of any soldiers their efforts as a group did not take care of. But the sun was beginning to set and they were more than worn out. In the back of his mind he did worry on whether or not anyone would be caught when the time came for those who volunteered to be diversions so that the remainder of their forces could get out of Germany safely.

* * *

Ed slammed himself into the wall just in time to dodge the canon of the tank he had been closing in on and planned to destroy let loose. The pile of rubble to his right exploded in an angry explosion that sent rocks, metal bars, and part of the street flying into the air and crashing down with a deafening sound that couldn't be heard because of the loud noise the tanks' gun had made beforehand. He winced as he felt sharpened rocks cut jagged lines along the skin of his face, neck, arms, legs, and chest. They were momentary pains that didn't bother him anymore than the grazes, scrapes, cuts, and burns that already marred nearly every inch of his skin. He was covered from head to toe in dust, dirt, and spots of blood from his own injuries and the injuries he inflicted on his enemies.

He knew that Roy was still alive and there was no way that Alyssa could be dead because he was still capable of coherent thought. He knew from just a hours ago what it would feel like if Alyssa died, there had been a very close call that had frozen him stiff when he felt her energy waver before falling dangerously. He'd rushed blindly back to her side in time to see Tsunade and Winry working together to save her life. Alyssa was since then confined to defending the lives of the soldiers that had no reason to be in this battle against things that shouldn't exist.

As he caught his breath and gathered his thoughts he glanced to the sky overhead. It was dark, nearly night, but he could make out a bit of the actual sky in the distance that told him that it was already approaching dusk. With a muttered curse he clenched his fists at his side, somehow this had to end before nightfall, they would really be in for the fight of their lives if night fell and those damn minion demons surfaced and started attacking.

He took in a deep breath, he had to find those that had volunteered to act as decoys, now was the time to get everyone that had no business in this fight on the move. He wanted to save as many lives as he could and the border out of Germany was so close he could taste it but he had the feeling that he wasn't going to be getting out of Germany regardless of how much he wanted to and didn't want to have to part ways, it just wasn't going to be in his hands with the way this was going.

He ducked when a stray bullet zipped past him scorching a burning line across his cheek and embedding the bullet into the remains of the wall he had taken cover behind. He knew he wasn't completely safe from being shot at but his main purogative was trying to keep the tank from firing at him. He tensed as he noticed that it had fallen deathly quiet around him and finally turned his gaze upwards in the direction the shot had come from, his eyes narrowing dangerously at seeing the silhouette of Balenst standing a top debris only twenty feet from him.

He straightened at the sight of the man looking down at him with a challenging sneer on his face and bristled wanting to lash out but barely stopping himself from acting so carelessly when the man spoke to him from where he stood. "It seems that no matter what we throw at you, you just keep coming back for more. It must be some trait that runs in the family . . . " Ed's anger blazed red at the implications those words held but still he stood where he was never taking his heated gaze from the arrogant and dangerous bastard before him.

"Your father is foolhardy to keep allowing you to go on breathing, I think its' time I rectify that," Ed couldn't even blink before he found himself slammed into the ground with a heavy weight over him and a unrelenting grip on his throat. He hadn't even been able to draw in a gasp of surprise and it took a moment for his head to clear form the stars that danced before his eyes before his hands lifted to claw at the hand gripping his eyes were narrowed to slits and his teeth were bared in a silent snarl that couldn't make it past his throat because of the choking grip there.

He twisted and pushed with his entire body to try and dislodge Balenst but his grip only tightened to the point where Ed could feel the bones in his neck straining under the pressure. Balenst grinned coldly and victoriously, "Not so strong now are you boy?" Ed felt anger and the need to live burn straight through him igniting a flame inside him that flowed through his veins and outwards forcing the officer to pull back with a pain laced snarl and Ed took in gulping breaths of much needed air as he rolled away to put some distance between them.

He jumped back, still out of breath when Balenst lunged, fists raised and striking out at him but Ed was quicker and ready for it so easily moved aside. It wasn't until one of his own counter attacks hit Balenst sharply across his right jaw that Ed realized something was odd about this fight. Why was he suddenly able to keep up with the bastard and better yet why in the hell did he feel like he was regaining his energy instead of losing it as he moved, dodged, and countered each blow?

He jumped back startled when a wall of flame suddenly came between them and looked around to see Roy standing not too far away from him, his hand raised and poised, ready to unlease another alchemic burst of strength. Ed's eyes locked with dark ones and Ed gave a slight nod before he made his way towards Roy saying as he went, "What the hell took you so long bastard?" A smirk was his only answer and then another blast of heat and Ed turned to see that Balenst was moving, slowly and painfully, but stubbornly towards the pair despite the flames that licked at his skin and threatened to devour him where he stood.

Ed moved around and behind Mustang as the older man continuously unleashed a flurry of fire at the damnable General and Ed turned so that they were back to back so he could at least cover Roy. He noticed the army of drones, the tank blown to pieces but another coming up the road, and the familiar movements of those Ed knew instinctively were the replacement humonculi. With a grimace he clapped his hands and slammed them into the ground pouring energy into the earth below and pushing it forward to create a wave of concrete to try and crush the approaching enemies.

He managed to take out a few of the drones from where he was, at least a platoon's worth, but they still continued to make their way towards them. He glanced back at Roy to see him steadily setting Balenst aflame but it was doing little to nothing to the humunculus other than slowing his movements down. It would probably take near to fifteen rounds of burning the man alive to actually kill him, maybe more, maybe less, it depended on the size of the stone he had really. Ed gritted his teeth in frustration, he hated battlefields, he was forced to pick what actions to take and whether or not to trust those around him to take care of himself or to save the masses.

They needed to get the soldiers and as many of their people out and across the border before nightfall if they were to have any hope of getting anyone out alive. A snarl escaped his throat as his fathers' silhouette came into his view, he was standing on top of the moving tank behind the first one looking at the devastation and death with what Ed could swear was a delighted smile on his face.

"Don't die Mustang or I'm going to bring you back and kill you myself," Ed said over his shoulder before running towards the coming army. Mustang didn't answer, staying focused on the task at hand but he still felt that bit or worry and concern eat away at him the same as it had ever since this insane circle of uncontrollable events had started. He really hoped that Ed wouldn't do anything suicidal but the blond persisted to try and beat impossible odds. Another round and another and alchemy was thick in the air as the fire alchemy he cast continued ceaselessly and with little regard to how much energy the caster was using. He would not let Balenst close in on him, he would finish him and then assist Ed in ending this fight once and for all. Finally, only ten feet away Balenst fell to his knees, gasping for breath, his skin healing only to be cast in furious flames again and again and again until he was on his hands and knees and looking at Roy with such hatred in his eyes that the flame alchemist daringly returned.

"No ones' really immortal General, not even you," and a resounding snap echoed through the area at the power behind the finishing alchemy that finally reduced Balenst to dust, but the stone that lay in those ashes glowed brightly and before Mustang could step forward to destroy it it glowed brightly and all the color drained from Roys' face at the screeching cry of agony that seemed to freeze time and silence everything as Roy instantly heard and echoing cry he knew to be Alyssa's.

He turned as if in slow motions, his mind numb with shock and horror and his hands fell uselessly to his side as his gaze fell to Ed on his own hands and knees before the army approaching him. It wasn't until he looked up to see Hoenheim standing a top the roof of a tank, his hand fisted around something the glowed sinisterly that the rage consumed him and he moved to run forward, to get to Ed's side, to try and stop what he was sure would be Ed's death but a sharp, cutting pain sliced along the length of his back and he fell to his own knees under the brunt of it only to turn a shocked and enraged gaze to the humunculus Pride holding a sword out in challenge.

He pushed himself to his feet only to have to roll away as a downward thrust swept through the air and another times he was forced to jump back as another came for him. Though he was worried about Ed it took all his concentration to avoid the deadly blows and swipes of that sword cutting through the air. The momentary distraction of hearing three battle cries and seeing three comrades moving to Eds' side was enough to permit Balenst to thrust the sword right through Roys' gut, cutting deep and running through but narrowly missing anything important as the blade embedded itself into his flesh just above his left hip. With a snarl of anger laced pain Roy closed his hand around the blade and shoved it away hissing through clenched teeth as he did so and rolled to his feet and away.

Before either of the fighters knew what had happened blood splayed across Roys' face and clothes as Balenst was beheaded from behind and as the humunculus fell to the ground he was grateful to see Sasuke's form standing there and moving in to deliver the finishing blow. But another bright red glow emitted from Balenst and both ravens stepped back cautiously as the stones' power regenerated Balensts' decapitated head, the man stood and cracked his neck and Sasuke let out a cry at the slash that cut long and deeply into his chest at the Generals' sudden movement.

Roy was forced backwards and further away as some of the slashes were aimed at him, slicing his arms and grazing his chest but luckily not landing as directly at the wound in his side had. Sasuke put himself purposely between Roy and Balenst when Roy winced as his side pulled and burned with pain raising the blade of a blood rusted katana just in time to block what would have been a killing blow. He hissed irritably at Roy over his shoulder as he shoved Balenst back, "You need to get a move on Mustang, now is the best time while we have them distracted."

All the color drained from Roys' face but he gave a numb nod and moved away, even as Balenst snarled and yelled for him to come back and fight. Sasuke kept the man at bay and fighting him instead. It tore at him with every step, not the pain, but the distance he was putting between himself, Ed, and Sasuke, but it was something that absolutely had to be done. There were more lives at stake right now and he had to trust them to get through this alive and make it back. He looked back towards where Ed was and found relief wind through him at seeing the power and determination was rekindled in Ed as he continuously attacked every drone and humunculus before him with the help of the only others that had agreed to put themselves at risk so others could get out.

Mustang and Naruto and anyone else would have gladly volunteered but they were sworn to protect everyone and get them out, it was pointed out that it would be pointless and make any and all sacrifices and losses in vain if none of them got out of Germany alive and so some of them that could stay needed to go to defend those that needed to get out of the country. Roy knew that with every step he took that he was leaving Ed behind and Sasuke and there was no way to know when or if he would see them again and that made him pause torn, how could he turn away from them like that? He really couldn't and he looked up, surprised when a small hand enclosed around his own to see that his feet had led him back to where everyone else was without needing the help of his mind.

Alyssa looked up at him, her eyes clouded with dread and concern and it made him want to run back and pull Ed and Sasuke out of that fight but he knew he couldn't and Alyssa did as well because she tightened her hold on his hand. "We have to believe in their strength, even if they are caught they won't be killed and they will refuse to die."

Roy looked up when he heard hurried footsteps and noticed Temari, Neji, and Riku making their way out of the building. Riku paused and looked to his sister before looking to Roy with those chilling, crystalline green eyes. His voice was soft but firm as he said, "When those three come back you get going or none of this is going to mean anything."

He looked to Alyssa again, "Take care of yourself little sister and make sure everyone stays alive long enough to make it to Britain."

She nodded and released Roys' hand to run to her brother who immediately pulled her into a tight hug. He said something softly in her ear and kissed the top of her head before he set her down and let her go. Another passing of hushed words and Alyssa nodded with a sad smile and then Riku turned and ran off to catch up with the other two. Alyssa turned to Roy with a determined look on her face and called out, "Everybody get a move on, we move out now."

Roy smiled despite himself and when she took his hand he felt just that tad bit comforted, at least with her by his side he would know that Ed was still there, he was still in this world because the two shared such a strong length with one another that they couldn't survive without the other. He cleared his throat and a commanding tone and trained officers' impassive mask fell into place as he called out to everyone, "Anyone that can move get your supplies together and assist the injured. We are departing in less than five minutes."

It was no more than those five minutes later that everyone was heading out, packs on their backs or comrades and it was with heavy hearts that they left their comrades behind hoping they would see them again and that their lives wouldn't be lost just so they could live. Hinata held Kiba's hand as she focused on the path ahead and Winry held Grey's as she walked silently next to Naruto who looked how Roy felt, both of them had left their lovers, their most important people behind to fight a battle they knew couldn't be won just to save the lives of those around them. If not for the faces and lives at stake as they moved out of the city then nothing would have been able to force them all to step forward again and again.

It was with an alarming display of power from Mustang, Gaara, and Kakashi that broke through the blockade stopping them from leaving the boundary of the city. The three of them along with Nara stepped forward as one to face the soldiers that survived the onslaught of fire, sand, and earth overpowering them. Shikamaru knelt down calmly placing his hands to the ground and Roy watched with interest as the shadows on the ground grew and stretched and reached for the soldiers aiming their guns at their group. As one each soldier the shadows touched turned around and fired on the men around them and before the soldiers left could respond lightning ripped through the sky with loud crackles of energy and blinding light to cut through the tanks and barricades placed before them.

Kiba and Naruto lunged forward, teeth and claws bared in snarls as they moved with blinding speed and feral grace and power to take out the battalion that was moving towards them because of the commotion. Roy snapped and cast flames on anyone that aimed their guns and screams and power tore through the air. In a rush of elemental prowess and displays of strength no human could ever possess the opponents threatening to keep them from leaving Germany were nullified. There was no time to hesitate to kill, no time to do anything more than to move forward. If they stopped they would die and if they hesitated then lives would be lost. They all had promises to keep and fulfilling those oaths had to be done before they could turn back and try to put their minds at ease about their loves ones.

They moved on silently, Kiba and Naruto moving on ahead to make sure the coast was clear and after they had left the confines of the city behind and were about to come to the borders they found an abandoned truck and van left deserted along the dirt road. Winry set to work in getting them moving and within only the stretch of two hours both vehicles were took to driving the truck as Roy transmuted the outcropping for a canopy on the bed of the truck and then a canopy itself out of the offered packs of the men.

They moved quickly and unease settled over them as night fell, too many nights of fighting those demons, of fearing their appearance for any of them to forget about them. Heavy hearts and minds kept everyone silent as they moved and they were surprised by the lack of security as they finally breached the border and left the stretch of Germany behind after hours of driving. When the original drivers, Havoc and Riza tired then Roy or Grey would take over driving. Continuously they switched and the worry and dread grew as the hours passed, the day rose and they finally stopped to rest and stretch and refuel within a small outskirt town in the Netherlands.

Still the stifling silence stretched on and they all just moved forward and put more distance between themselves and the ones they left behind. Things were beyond out of control and nothing they did could change that, they had to get everyone to safety before anyone crazy enough to turn back did. If those that put themselves at risk did manage to escape then they would catch up, Ed had promised that if any of them could make it back to them, if they could somehow run away and get out of Germany alive then they would.

But the underlining thing was, get out alive, Ed had been adamant to point out after the four that had volunteered said they would act as decoys that there was a very likely chance they would be overwhelmed, caught, sent to those camps, and probably be held prisoner for a few years to come. But they had resigned saying a few years in captivity was worth the freedom and safety of others. But damn it, Roy wanted to be at Ed's side, he didn't want to be leaving him behind knowing that it was so very likely he wouldn't be able to see him or know how he was for possibly years. How was he supposed to cope with that, how was he expected to keep going?

Alyssa shifted where she sat next to him in the front seat of the van while Riza drove, "You just will, you have to because Eddie wants you to really trust him to survive and come back to you."

Roy sighed, "I am aware of this, however-"

"They didn't make it out, but that doesn't mean their fates are sealed. Each and everyone one of them already proved that they were strong enough to survive whatever was thrown at them . . ." Even as her words trailed off she couldn't completely release the clenching of her heart or the aching pain that told her Edward was suffering even with the distance that was put between them.

She knew more than anyone that should Edward be killed once she made it across to Britain that would be the only thing that she would be able to tell because it would be the end of her own life. Once she crossed the body of water and put hundreds of miles between herself and the one she loved like an older brother she would no longer be able to speak with him even mentally nor would she know just how much he suffered. The lack of their seemingly unbreakable bond was already tearing at her more than she let on, it felt as though she was leaving a part of her very soul behind and that was the only way in which she could describe it.

_To be continued . . ._


	30. Epilogue

**Comment: Even when our eyes are closed there's a whole other world out there that exists outside ourselves and our dreams. -Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist Episode 51.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Naruto or the majority of the characters used in this story they belong to Arakawa-sama and Kishimoto-san as well as their respective creators.**

**Additional Warning: Violence, Language, gore, and death.**

_A/N: This is my attempt at a War/Army fic, though with a supernatural twist. Dedicated to Curpricanka and Siameze whose encouragement and support keep me working on this story._ _Also sorry this part turned out so short._

* * *

_**Epilogue  
**_

_Live life in every breath, in every heartbeat, in every moment we share with others, and in every moment in which our eyes are open.-Inspired by a similar line from **The Last Samurai**_

_**  
Three Weeks Later**_

He felt it as surely as he'd felt it the moment Al was ripped beyond his reach, the moment that Alyssa was no longer within his reach, the moment their bond was nearly severed completely. He knew that separating himself from her after they had met and truly set that bond they had always shared into concrete that it would be painful, stifling, heart wrenching for them to be away from each other. He had already struggled with himself by pulling away from Roy and everyone else, but this, it was torment beyond any of the physical torment that awaited him.

His father wouldn't kill him, couldn't really, not with Balenst set on making certain that he suffered. His hair, for instance, which had barely begun to grow back, was the first to be hacked away so that it lay in uneven shreds of its formal glory. His fake arm was tore off at the elbow, which made him grateful it wasn't automail because that would have hurt like hell. His clothes were taken from him and then he was sprayed down with a hose, which had hurt actually, and given a potato sack for a shirt and some filthy pants that were tied around his waist with a poor excuse for a shirt.

Shoes were a luxury, which he'd noticed as soon as he was dragged out of the back of the caravan where he and everyone else had been hauled off in after they were finally captured. He'd been grateful to see that at least one of them had managed to get away. Remarkably enough it was Neji that had managed to get away, Temari had been hauled out of the caravan first and led towards another part of the camp away from him, Sasuke, and Riku. It wasn't until he was pulled, dragged, and shoved into a sad excuse for tent, which was rather large but with thin material and sagging at the back, that he met with the other two guys.

They looked as pathetic as he felt, potato sacks for shirts, ripped, grimy, filthy pants tied off with ropes, and hair hacked off in odd and uneven lengths. Sasuke was sitting on the floor towards the back with Riku next to him and they looked up at the sight of him, or probably the feel of his gaze. Three weeks stuck in a caravan, given little to nothing for nourishment, and yet the defiance was still strong in all of them. Ed was grateful to see it in their eyes and expressions, they had yet to give up and he would sure as hell make sure it stayed that way.

He made his way towards them only to be stopped by a man stepping in front of him, someone Ed could swear looked familiar but he couldn't place how or why. He had dark hair and eye and lightly tan skin. He was skin and bones and it showed that he had been here in this camp for some time. He couldn't place it or put a name to the face, but he recognized him from somewhere, then the guy grinned and Ed backed up a step at the shock that ran through him. His hair had been long, his grin always present, his eyes were slanted, obviously Chinese, his name was-

"Ling, surely you remember me?"

Ed did a double take, this looked nothing like the Ling he knew, but then again he wasn't and he was the Ling he knew. He had met this Ling three or four times before, in very bad circumstances, back at the Tower. Ling had been one of the captives there, a young prince among way too many in his opinion, and not very missed by his father. Ling had never become and enemy, but he had been among those that Ed had sought relief with through sex. Ed knew Ling alright, knew that look in his eyes, and how possessive and greedy the shit was.

"Unfortunately, what the hell are you doing here? Surely someone as slimy and quick as you would have been able to avoid capture."

Ling continued to grin, _Damn he has lost a lost of weight, he looks half dead, how can he grin like that in his state?_

"I would say the same for you Edward."

Ed brushed past him, not wanting to turn his back on the guy but not wanting to give the impression he wished to speak with him or even look at him. He wasn't surprised when a thin and bony hand grabbed his wrist to stop him but he easily pulled free and turned on Ling with a snarl, "I'd think you have enough problems seeing as how you're here to occupy you. It would be in your best interest to forget you ever saw me here."

"How is that possibly when we are in the same tent?"

Ed ignored him and made his way towards Sasuke and Riku who had gotten to their feet and looked ready to jump Ling at any moment. Ed nodded to them and said, "He's only a nuisance," to which they relaxed a bit until a loud voice boomed making Ed paused and turn to the mouth of the tent. There stood Balenst looking very much pleased and as arrogant as ever.

"Grub in twenty, then you three in the back will be receiving your initiation into this camp."

He turned and left and Ed rolled his neck on his shoulders thinking to himself, _Before this is over I'm going to run that bastard through with a very sharp, pointy, and shiny thing._

* * *

Getting to Britain was a task, they had plenty of trouble along the way and had miraculously lost no one. They had acquired at least fifty soldiers to add to their group and so smuggling a ship was not difficult it was getting a captain that could man the ship that was the problem. Then, they had to fight with the border patrol when they made port. Mustang had been very grateful to Riza for having brought one of her bags in which she had managed to organize passports and identification for everyone while they were traveling. She was truly a miracle worked and he hoped that she would continue to stay around for a while.

Now they were approaching the end of the third week since they had arrived and four weeks since they had left Ed, Sasuke, Temari, and Riku back in Germany with who knew what fates awaiting them. Neji had caught up with them with a message from Riku and Temari that they had been captured by Balenst and were being sent to a camp in Magdeburg. The news had made him want to turn around and head back but he couldn't, he'd promised Ed he would make sure everyone made it to safety and Neji, as well as Naruto, Riza, and Alyssa, through tears in her eyes and with an expression that looked as young as she appeared, had reminded him of that fiercely and against their own wishes.

So now, here he was, speaking with a General in the British Army, about what it was his group of refugee's had endured to get here, who they had left behind, what they had faced, and how many lives were lost to make it this far. Most of the soldiers had decided to continue their lives as civilians, including a good number of those that were part of Ed's command, which he had not faulted them for and had made sure to ensure them Ed would not blame them for. Havoc, Breda, and Riza had decided to follow him and he had sworn that he would find a way to get Ed, Sasuke, Temari, and Riku back.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, and Kiba had decided to pick up arms with the British army and after weeks of being questioned, interrogated, and backgrounds verified through sketchy details the British had on the German forces, they had finally been allowed to speak with the General whom he was speaking with now. He was told that only he would be able to speak to the General and he would be representing everyone that wished to become part of the British army. They would not be required to go through basic training and once everything was verified and all the information they had was documented then they would join the ranks, possibly with promotions.

The lack of officers was made apparent as soon as they had stepped foot on the base and the holes in ranks were to be filled by all of those that had decided to continue service in the military. There was concern over their switching sides but once their story on how they had arrived and what they had been through had circled through the soldiers and to the officers many did not blame them for wanting to change sides. In fact they had only made more of the British soldiers that much more driven to eliminate the enemies in Germany.

Mustang had met with a few American soldiers, pilots even, that had volunteered to help the British with this war, they were even more passionate than the British soldiers. The sounds of gunfire and bombs and planes were constant and something he had become used to. He had spent time on the battlefield in Germany after all and that had shown when the camp was attacked and he and his command along with close to ten soldiers from Ed's command had acted without instructions to defend the camp and help those who were wounded. Those actions had led to them finally being approved to meet with the General.

"From what I understand you were given the rank of Colonel while in service to the Germany Army."

"Yes sir, that is correct."

"They must have had a lot of holes to fill to give someone as young as you such a high rank. How old did you say you were again boy?"

He detested being addressed as boy but held his own distaste down and answered calmly, "I'm twenty-three, I was enlisted when I was nineteen."

"Hardly long enough to hold such a rank even in a time of war. You were sent to the front lines and given command of an entire battalion, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"You also took over a Major Elric's command in Munich while he was reported to be serving directly under the Fuhrer?"

"Yes sir, though that was a falsified report on the whereabouts of Major Elric."

"That isn't my concern when I'm addressing you. Perhaps when I have Major Elric here I can have him clear that matter up. For now just answer my question with a simple yes or no."

"Yes sir."

"You were the one in charge of leading nearly one hundred soldiers across the borders to arrive here in England, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"I am impressed by your reports as well as the evidence that shows your rank did not overwhelm you. You think quick on your feet and don't hesitate to take action. You also saved hundreds of lives the other day during that fiasco. I believe Colonel suits you if you're willing to continue to bear the burden of such a responsibility."

"I am humbled you think so sir. Thank you sir."

"I hope to see a young man such as yourself rise to greetness one day, I am going to approve for the ranks Major General Harold suggested. I am also going to approve your request for the five peronale in your command, they seem capable and from what I see the six of you work effieciently together. Your dismissed Colonel Mustang, speak with the Major General about getting uniforms and insignia's for your command as well as a location for your office on base."

Mustang got to his feet and snapped a sharp salute while saying, "Yes sir."

"Get going, I'm sure you have plenty of work ahead of you."

Mustang turned and walked out and was grateful that Riza had ignored the orders to be somewhere else while he had to speak with the General. Harold was pleasant enough and straight to the point like most of the older officers but General Gran was a different story. Riza offered him a small smile, "We should go speak with General Harold and then call it a night, it is nearly dusk sir."

"I agree Lieutenant," another small smile followed. As they crossed the base, or camp as it looked closer to that than a base, Mustang was jolted to a stop when a mass of a girl plowed into him from behind and locked her arms around his waist. He turned in her arms and picked her up, it had taken a great deal of work and a lot of demonstrating to ensure that Alyssa could remain on base. Many still continued to give him looks for keeping her close by and allowing her to remain at his side but he brushed them off.

"He's still alive," she whispered when he hugged her in greeting. He set her down and she immediately took his hand which he had gotten used to. Riza walked on his right side and Alyssa on his left, these two were his strength and backbone and he would give anything to keep them at his side. With all the stress from trying to get approved to join the ranks of the British army he had little to no time to think back on what he'd left behind to get here. But at night it always plagued him and he was running himself ragged with so little sleep. During the day he was swamped with responsibilities and military obligations, at night he was haunted by Ed and being left in the dark to how he was.

Alyssa squeezed his hand, "We'll get him back," she said with such confidence that he couldn't not take comfort in that. He glanced at Naruto as he came over to them with a grin with Havoc, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara quietly joining them. Alyssa offered a smile to all of them and swung her arms back and forth forcing his left arm to swing up with hers. Naruto stepped up and grabbed her other hand and she continued swinging her arms back and forth.

"We'll bring them all back to us where they belong," she said strongly with a voice that was filled with an innocent sureness and a moving amount of determination.

Naruto nodded and grinned a bright and true grin, which was a very rare occurrence lately, "Damn right we will."

Alyssa laughed at the language and Mustang smiled a small smile, until they could bring them back at least he had everyone here to help him get through it and assure that when the time came to make a move they would indeed accomplish the task before them.

* * *

_  
A/N: I apologize for the length of time between updates in these last two submissions. This is the end of Part 1. I never had intended for this to become as big as it has or has yet to become but alas, I never can seem to control my stories anymore than I can control the characters in them. I hope you've enjoyed this story and will continue to do so when Part 2 begins. It may be a while before I start Part 2 but I assure, regardless of how long it may take, I will not leave this story as it is and I shall finish it. Now I must go through and work on other ongoing stories and finish stories that have long since earned their endings by now. Thanks go out to all the readers, even the silent ones, and many thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review as you have inspired me to keep going even when I fell into a rut with this story. P.S. I assure you that things left unanswered will be answered in the Sequel. _


End file.
